Das Zepter des Ra
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: YHPCrossover: Yuugi kommt auf Wunsch von Dumbledore für das 7.Schuljahr Harrys nach Hogwarths. Was keiner von ihnen weiß, ist, wie sich dadurch das Schicksal seiner Erfüllung nähert und zwar nicht nur für Harry...
1. Ein Brief aus Hogwarths

**DAS ZEPTER DES RA **

****

Hallo mal wieder zu einer neuen Story von mir! Dieses Mal habe ich mich, inspiriert von Lizeths wirklich phantastischer Story „History of Magic", an einem anderen Stoff versucht. Diese Story ist ein Crossover zwischen Yu-Gi-Oh! und Harry Potter, der Hauptcharakter ist dabei Yuugi bzw. Yami. Aber auch Harry und Draco spielen kräftig mit, also keine Sorge für die Liebhaber dieser beiden Süßen!

Disclaimer: Weder die Charaktere aus Yu-Gi-Oh! noch Harry Potter gehören mir, sondern den kreativen Köpfen, die sie erfreulicherweise erdacht haben. Jedoch ist die Story mein eigen, sowie alle Dinge und Charaktere darin, welche ihr nicht vorher schon kanntet.

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 (wegen Hints auf Shounen-Ai, später vielleicht Slash)

Pairings: Yuugi/Yami, andere folgen später

Feedback: romanticdragonangelyahoo.de

Meine Story spielt 3 Jahre nach Battle City (bis dahin kenne ich den Anime) und ist gleichzeitig das 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarths. Die Geister der Millenniumsgegenstände können temporär einen eigenen Körper erschaffen und Yuugi hat selbst magische Kräfte. Welche, erfahrt ihr im Laufe der Story.

**Vorbemerkungen:**

/Yuugi zu Yami/ **Yami zu Yuugi**

Part I : Ein Brief aus Hogwarths

Es war ein wunderschöner, warmer Sommertag im späten Juli, als ein junger Mann in Domino City, Japan einen kleinen Spieleladen betrat.

"Großvater?", schallte seine Stimme im nächsten Moment durch das Haus, während er die Haustür wieder hinter sich schloß. „Ich bin wieder da, Großvater! Wo bist du denn?"

Auf der Suche nach dem Gerufenen durchquerte der Sprecher im nächsten Moment den Flur und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer. Yuugi Mutou, inzwischen neunzehn Jahre alt, sah sich suchend nach seinem Großvater um. Über der Schulter trug er einen Seesack, der prall gefüllt schien. Doch das Gewicht schien Yuugi nichts auszumachen, denn er schwang das Gepäckstück im nächsten Augenblick mit Leichtigkeit von seiner Schulter und setzte den Seesack dann ordentlich in einer Ecke ab.

Als der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar schon ein weiteres Mal nach seinem einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten rufen wollte, erschallte eine alte Stimme aus der Küche: „Bist du das, Yuugi? Ich bin in der Küche!"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in violette Augen, als Yuugi die Stimme seines Großvaters vernahm und er begab sich raschen Schrittes Richtung Küche. Als er eintrat, kam ihm Soguroku Mutou schon freudestrahlend entgegen. „Ich freue mich ja so, dich wiederzusehen, mein Junge!", rief der alte Mann aus, bevor er seinen Enkel herzlich umarmte, welcher die liebevolle Geste mit gleicher Innigkeit erwiderte.   
Dann sprudelte es aus Soguroku heraus: „Hattest du einen guten Flug? Und wie war die Ausgrabung? Du mußt mir unbedingt alles davon erzählen, Yuugi! Arthur hat mir am Telephon schon ein wenig von euren Entdeckungen berichtet, doch ich bin neugierig, was du – und Yami – davon haltet. Yami kennt sich mit den Artefakten sicher besser aus als jeder Andere, also erzähl schon!"

„Großvater, laß mich doch erst einmal hinsetzen!", lachte Yuugi humorvoll auf, bevor er seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ und sich an den Küchentisch setzte. „Und Yami will dich auch begrüßen, doch du hast uns ja gar keine Zeit gelassen..."

An dieser Stelle verstummte Yuugi und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Millenniumsgegenstand. Das goldene Puzzle leuchtete für einen Augenblick hell auf und auf einmal saßen zwei junge Männer am Küchentisch der Mutous.   
Auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie für Zwillinge halten können, doch wer genauer hinsah, bemerkte einige Unterschiede – wie zum Beispiel die Augenfarbe. Besaß Yuugi ein sanftes Violett, so waren Yamis Augen von einem leuchtenden Karmesinrot. Auch die Aura, welche sie umgab, war – wenn auch von gleicher Intensität – von verschiedener Natur.   
Auch der Blick des Neuankömmlings war nun freundlich und ein wenig amüsiert auf den Großvater seines Freundes gerichtet, woraufhin der alte Mann kurz blinzelte, bevor er zu Yami sagte: „Entschuldige, doch ich war so erfreut darüber, daß mein Enkel endlich wieder zurück ist, daß ich mich vergessen habe.

Und außerdem war Arthur gestern so aufgeregt am Telephon, daß es sich um etwas von großer Wichtigkeit handeln muß, was ihr entdeckt habt. Willkommen zurück, Yami."

Der Geist des Puzzles neigte grüßend den Kopf und erwiderte dann: „Ich verstehe eure Gründe durchaus, Großvater. Mein Aibou war auch überaus glücklich, zurückkehren zu können, auch wenn ihm die Sonne Ägyptens wohlgetan hat." Mit sichtlicher Zärtlichkeit in den stolzen Augen blickte Yami auf seinen Hikari, der liebevoll zurücklächelte. Doch Yami hatte Recht, wie Soguroku erst jetzt richtig mitbekam – Yuugi hatte sich während seines Aufenthaltes in Ägypten eine beachtliche Bräune zugelegt.   
In dem nun sichtlich braungebrannten Antlitz strahlten Yuugis violette Augen noch mehr als sonst und seine Haare waren ein wenig durch die Sonne ausgebleicht. Wie der alte Herr Mutou erkannte, wirkte sein Enkel nun ebenso sehr wie ein Ägypter wie sein Yami, wodurch ihre Ähnlichkeit noch stärker betont wurde.

Soguroku lächelte, als er sah, wie erholt und glücklich Yuugi aussah. Das Semester in Ägypten hatte ihm wirklich gutgetan nach all dem Lernen vorher. Und durch Yamis Begleitung hatte Yuugi im Land des ehemaligen Pharaos sicher viele interessante Dinge kennengelernt, von denen nicht einmal die einheimischen Führer noch etwas wußten.

„Ihr seht beide sehr erholt aus", bemerkte Soguroku, nachdem er Yuugi und Yami erst einmal ausgiebig gemustert hatte. „Und dabei ich nahm an, ihr hättet schwer arbeiten müssen bei der Ausgrabung - so, wie es zu meinen Zeiten üblich war. Doch anscheinend hatte ihr viel Zeit zur Erholung", setzte der alte Mann noch hinzu, woraufhin Yami protestierte. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte zwar bemerkt, daß Yuugis Großvater nur scherzte, dennoch konnte er diese Behauptung nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, denn sein Hikari hatte wirklich schwer gearbeitet.

Dieses Spiel konnte auch zwei spielen.  
"Wollt Ihr damit etwa behaupten, mein Aibou wäre faul gewesen?", begann der Geist des Puzzles daher, wobei seine karmesinroten Augen scheinbar gefährlich auffunkelten und die Pyramide, die um seinen Hals hing, zu leuchten begann.  
Soguroku blinzelte angesichts Yamis unerwarteter Reaktion und wich etwas zurück. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob Yuugis dunkle Hälfte wirklich erzürnt war über seinen Scherz. Doch er wollte nicht, daß Yami glaubte, er würde wirklich so schlecht von seinem Enkel denken.   
Als er daher gerade den Mund öffnete, um das Mißverständnis aufzuklären, ertönte ein leises, warmes Lachen. Yuugi hatte sich in seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt und blickte amüsiert von seinem Großvater zu seinem Freund.   
Yami anlächelnd, kontaktierte er ihn über ihr Seelenband.

/Du solltest Großvater nicht immer so erschrecken, Yami. Er weiß doch nie, ob du es auch wirklich ernst meinst.../

**Du hast Recht. Doch selbst im Scherz sollte er dir nicht unterstellen, zu faulenzen. Du hast schon so viel für diese Welt getan und ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du dafür nicht gewürdigt wirst, Aibou**.

Yamis gedankliche Antwort war voller Beschützerinstinkt und Wärme, doch Yuugi spürte noch etwas anderes, was ihn schmunzeln ließ.

/Und außerdem genießt du es, wenn er auf deine Show hereinfällt./

Verhaltenes, dunkles Lachen hallte durch die Seelenverbindung.

**Ja.**

Während sich die Zwei lautlos unterhielten, hatte auch Yuugis Großvater verstanden, daß es Yami - wieder einmal - gelungen war, ihn hereinzulegen. Herr Mouto schüttelte lächelnd den ergrauten Kopf und beobachtete die stille Konversation seines Enkels mit seinem Yami.   
Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie wunderbar sich die beiden jungen Männer ergänzten. Seit Yuugi den Geist des Millenniumspuzzles kannte, hatte er sich von einem scheuen Jugendlichen mit einem großen Herzen zu einem selbstbewußten, gutaussehenden jungen Mann entwickelt, dessen Hilfsbereitschaft und Mut einzigartig zu nennen war.   
Doch auch Yami profitierte von der Verbindung mit Yuugi, denn der ehemalige Pharao genoß nun das Leben mit all seinen Freiheiten, welches ihm im Ägypten seiner Zeit auf Grund seiner Stellung und den daraus folgenden Pflichten nicht möglich gewesen war.  
Und gemeinsam erlebten sie das Glück, die andere Seelenhälfte gefunden zu haben – was Soguroku oft sehnsüchtig an seine schon länger verstorbene Frau Megumi denken ließ, wenn die zwei jungen Männer - offensichtlich bis über beide Ohren ineinander verliebt - völlig in der Präsenz des Anderen versanken.  
Dies geschah oft, wenn sie sich gedanklich unterhielten und kein Außenstehender mehr mitbekam, was sie sich anvertrauten. Es konnten Liebesworte sein, oder auch Gespräche über Duel Monster, das Alte Ägypten oder Millenniumsgegenstände. Man wußte es ganz einfach nicht.

Jetzt wollte Soguroku jedoch endlich hören, was sie so Wichtiges bei ihrer Ausgrabungsprojekt in Ägypten entdeckt hatten, daher lehnte er sich wieder vor. Yami anschauend, tadelte er ihn: „Du solltest mich nicht immer so erschrecken, Yami. Irgendwann bekomme ich deswegen noch einmal einen Herzinfarkt."

Yamis Antwort darauf erstarb schon im Ansatz, als auf einmal das Rauschen von Schwingen zu vernehmen war und wenig später eine braune Eule in die Küche flog, dort eine Runde drehte und schließlich vor Yuugi auf dem Tisch landete.

Dieser sah den Vogel erst etwas entgeistert wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Verhaltens an, entdeckte dann jedoch den Brief, der am Bein der Eule befestigt war. Auch Yami hatte das Papier entdeckt und blinzelte, bevor er sagte: "Seit wann kommt die Post denn per Eule?"

Yuugi zuckte die Schulter und streckte der Eule dann vorsichtig die Hand entgegen, um das Tier nicht zu verschrecken. Diese reagierte jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt und streckte ihm das Bein entgegen, an welchem der Brief befestigt war. Yuugi löste ihn behutsam vom Bein der Eule und reichte ihr dann instinktiv etwas von dem Brot, welches auf dem Tisch stand.

Daraufhin schuhute die Eule erfreut, pickte dankbar nach dem Stück Brot und erhob sich, nachdem sie es restlos aufgefressen hatte, wieder in die Luft. Sekunden später war sie mit rauschenden Schwingen wieder verschwunden. Soguroku und Yami hindessen kümmerten sich nicht mehr um die 'Posteule', viel mehr interessierte sie der Brief, den Yuugi in den Händen hielt und stirnrunzelnd betrachtete.

Yami hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus und fragte neugierig: "Von wem ist der Brief, Hikari?"

Yuugi sah bei den Worten seines Freundes auf und sah ihn kurz schweigend an, eine steile nachdenkliche Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Dann schüttelte er jedoch aufseufzend den Kopf und meinte: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, Yami. Laß mich nachschauen."

Damit wendete Yuugi den Brief und blickte auf ein Siegel hinab, welches er nicht erkannte. "Woher mag der kommen?", wunderte sich der junge Mann. "Hogwarths? Noch nie davon gehört..."

"Hast du eben Hogwarths gesagt, Yuugi?", wollte nun Soguroku wissen, indem er sich gerade aufsetzte. Die plötzliche Aufregung des alten Mannes entging weder Yami noch Yuugi, woraufhin beide einen fragenden Blick tauschten.   
Dann nickte Yuugi bestätigend und hielt seinem Großvater den Brief zur Begutachtung hin.   
"Das steht auf dem Siegel", bekräftigte er und fügte noch hinzu: „Doch die Anrede ist noch viel seltsamer. Hört euch das an."   
Und damit nahm Yuugi den Brief zurück und las vor: „An Mr. Yuugi Mouto, Japan, Domino City, Spieleladen, Küche. Vormals Ägypten, Ausgrabungsstätte."  
  
Yami runzelte die Stirn und griff nach dem Brief, den Yuugi ihm widerstandslos überließ.   
Er erkannte an dem Ausdruck, den sein Yami im Gesicht hatte, daß dieser durch die äußerst seltsame Anrede argwöhnisch war, was dieser Brief beinhaltete. Und im nächsten Moment wurde Yuugis Vorahnung auch schon Wirklichkeit, denn der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Daraufhin leuchtete die Pyramide golden auf, die er um den Hals trug und Yuugi spürte, wie sein dunkles Gegenstück seine Magie wirkte, um den seltsamen Brief auf Gefahren zu untersuchen, bevor er ihn von Yuugi öffnen ließ.  
  
Soguroku unterbrach jedoch schon Sekunden später Yamis Tun, indem er diesem eine Hand auf den Arm legte und meinte: „Dieser Brief mag seltsam sein, Yami, doch er stellt keinerlei Gefahr für meinen Enkel dar. Ich kenne den Absender."  
"Und du ebenfalls", wandte sich Herr Mouto an Yuugi, welcher daraufhin erstaunt blinzelte. Auch Yami, der die Augen ebenfalls wieder geöffnet hatte nach Sogurokus Versicherung, sah nun verwirrt aus, denn er spürte durch ihr Seelenband, daß Yuugi keine Ahnung hatte, von wem der Brief stammte.  
  
"Aber Großvater, ich kenne niemand, der in Hogwarths lebt oder wo dieser Ort überhaupt ist", wandte Yuugi ein. „Ich habe noch niemals von einer Stadt diesen Namens gehört."  
"Das kannst du auch nicht, Yuugi", erwiderte sein Großvater lächelnd, „denn Hogwarths ist keine Stadt – so heißt ein Schloß in England."  
"England?", wiederholte Yuugi, nun wirklich völlig verwirrt. „Aber wie soll ich dort jemanden kennen, vor allem, wenn dieser jemand sogar ein Schloß besitzt?"  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an meinen alten Freund Dumbledore? Als du noch klein warst, kam er oft zu Besuch zu uns, wenn er Zeit hatte", wollte Soguroku Mouto nun von seinem Enkel wissen, der daraufhin nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte und scharf nachdachte. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich leuchtete ein Licht des Verstehens in den violetten Augen auf und Yuugi meinte: „Onkel Albus? Ich habe ihn schon fast vergessen, so lange ist es her, daß er uns das letzte Mal besucht hat. Damals war ich sicher nicht älter als fünf oder sechs."  
Yuugi lächelte bei der Erinnerung an den weißbärtigen alten Mann, der immer so freundlich zu ihm gewesen war, wenn er seinen Großvater besuchte. Stets hatte er ein kleines Geschenk für Yuugi dabei gehabt, meist Süßigkeiten, von denen er dann oft seinen Teil mitaß. Und er hatte ihm wunderbare Märchen erzählt, von Hexen, Magiern und anderen Wundern.  
  
Soguroku holte Yuugi aus seinen Erinnerungen, indem er bestätigend mit dem Kopf nickte und dann sagte: „Ja, du hast Recht, es ist lange her, daß er uns besucht hat."  
Yuugi blickte seinen Großvater nun fragend an und meinte: „Er besitzt ein Schloß? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, daß Onkel Albus so reich ist."  
"Ist er auch nicht", erwiderte Soguroku lächelnd. „Hogwarths gehört ihm nämlich nicht – jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, wie du annimmst. Das Schloß ist eine Schule, Yuugi und Albus Dumbledore ist ihr Leiter. Und seine Schule ist berühmt, wenn auch nur in bestimmten Kreisen. Yuugi, du mußt verstehen... Hogwarths ist eine ganz besondere Schule. Sie noch einmal auf das Siegel, dort müßte es stehen."  
  
Nun blinzelte Yuugi verwirrt, bevor er den Blick auf Yami richtete, der, den Brief noch immer in der Hand haltend, dem Gespräch wortlos gefolgt war. Nach dem auffordernden Blick seines Hikaris richtete der ehemalige Pharao den Blick auf das Siegel auf der Rückseite des Briefes und begann zu lesen. Sekunden später weiteten sich seine Augen erstaunt ein wenig, bevor er Soguroku einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
/Yami, was ist? Was steht da?/, wollte Yuugi etwas ungeduldig wissen.  
Entschuldigend blickte Yami Yuugi an, bevor er laut vorlas: „Hogwarths, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."   
Aufblickend meinte der Geist des Puzzles: „Eine magische Schule in England? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es heute so etwas noch gibt. In meiner Zeit als Pharao war der Gebrauch von Magie nur in bestimmten Kreisen zulässig, doch auch wir lernten dies in Schulen. Sehr interessant, muß ich zugeben."  
Auch Yuugi war beeindruckt. „Onkel Albus ist also ein Zauberer, Großvater?", wollte er von Soguroku wissen, der daraufhin bestätigend nickte.   
  
„Ja, doch dies ist nur sehr wenigen Eingeweihten bekannt, denn die nicht-magische Welt glaubt nicht mehr an Magie. Doch als ich Albus kennenlernte, war ich nur wenig älter als du jetzt, Yuugi – und ich war fasziniert von Altertümern und den Kenntnissen, die sie bargen.   
Ich war aufgeschlossen für diese Dinge und dies schien Albus wertzuschätzen, denn eines Tages vertraute er mir sein Geheimnis an. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannten wir uns schon ein paar Jahre, doch er brauchte meine Hilfe für ein paar Übersetzungen ägyptischer Texte. Da er wußte, daß er mir vertrauen konnte, bat er mich nach Hogwarths."  
Soguroku lächelte nostalgisch. „Dieses Schloß ist wundervoll, müßt ihr wissen. Voll von Magie; Dingen, welche du dir nicht in deinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Dort gibt es sprechende Portraits, Treppen, die ihren Kurs wechseln,...", Sogurokus alte Stimme verklang, nun vollkommen in Erinnerungen gefangen.  
  
"Großvater", riß ihn Yamis Stimme aus der Vergangenheit. „Doch was hat dies alles mit diesem Brief an meinen Aibou zu tun?", wollte der Geist des Puzzles wissen.  
"Ja, was mag er von mir wollen?", wunderte sich auch Yuugi und machte sich daran, den fraglichen Brief endlich zu öffnen. Aus dem Umschlag fielen ein Blatt Papier sowie ein weiterer Brief, welcher an Soguroku gerichtet war.  
"Hier, der ist für dich", reichte Yuugi letzteres an seinen Großvater weiter, bevor er nach dem Zettel griff.   
Der junge Mann überflog den Text kurz, woraufhin sich seine Augen erstaunt weiteten und er nochmals gründlicher las. Dann schaute er auf.  
  
"Es scheint, daß er möchte, daß ich für das nächste Jahr nach Hogwarths komme", erläuterte Yuugi seinem Großvater und Yami, welche ihn beide fragend ansahen. „Wartet, ich lese es euch vor."  
Damit senkte Yuugi den Blick wieder auf das Blatt Papier in seiner Hand und begann:   
_"Sehr geehrter Herr Yuugi Mouto,  
wir freuen uns, Sie als Austauschstudent und Aushilfslehrer bei uns im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarths begrüßen zu können. Bitte finden Sie sich am 1. September pünktlich um 11 Uhr am Bahnhof Kings Cross,   
Gleis 9 ¾ ein, um den Hogwarths-Express zu nehmen.   
Als Tiere sind in Hogwarths Eulen, Katzen, Ratten, Kröten oder Schlangen erlaubt.  
Gezeichnet:   
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin,  
Minerva McGonagall"  
_  
Kurz herrschte Stille in der Küche der Moutos, als alle drei Anwesenden den Inhalt des Briefes zu verarbeiten suchten. Dann huschte ein Lächeln über Yamis sonst recht ernste Züge und er meinte mit seiner beruhigend dunklen Stimme: „Das klingt doch sehr interessant, Aibou. Ihre Auswahl an Haustieren ist seltsam, obwohl eine Katze durchaus ihre Vorzüge hat. Was mich jedoch wundert, ist, daß sie dich als ‚Austauschstudent' und ‚Aushilfslehrer' bezeichnen."  
  
Hier meldete sich Soguroku wieder zu Wort, welcher sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte und Yuugi dann einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf. „Das ist meine Schuld, Yuugi. Ich habe vergessen, daß Albus mich darum gebeten hat, dich zu fragen.  
Weißt du, als er vor kurzer Zeit anrief und mich erneut darum bat, etwas für ihn zu übersetzen, mußte ich ihm mitteilen, daß ich keine Zeit habe, erneut nach Hogwarths zu kommen. Ich habe den Laden, den ich am Laufen halten muß und außerdem bin ich, so sehr ich das auch bedauere, inzwischen einfach zu alt für solch lange Reisen.  
Daher habe ich ihm erzählt, daß du mittlerweile fast ein Experte auf dem Gebiet der Ägyptologie bist und dich mit den dortigen Schriften und Dialekten sehr gut auskennst, Yuugi. Dies führte schließlich dazu, daß er mich bat, dich zu fragen, ob du ihm an meiner Stelle diesen Dienst erweisen würdest.   
Ich habe vorerst zugestimmt, da ich eigentlich sicher war, du würdest nichts gegen einen Trip in dieses zauberhafte Schloß einzuwenden haben. Nur habe ich leider vergessen, dich davon zu informieren und deine endgültige Zustimmung einzuholen. Es tut mir leid, Yuugi und ich werde Albus schreiben, daß es nicht geht, wenn du andere Pläne hast", endete Herr Mouto sichtlich verlegen über seine Vergeßlichkeit.  
  
Yuugi dagegen lächelte nur. Er wußte aus Erfahrung, daß sein Großvater manchmal im Durcheinander der Dinge, die der Spieleladen mit sich brachte und seiner Faszination für Duel Monsters, alles andere vergaß. Dann kam es schon vor, daß Geschehnisse wie jetzt passierten.   
Doch Yuugi machte dies nichts aus. Für ihn war das ein Charakterzug an Soguroku, der ihn amüsierte und seinen Großvater noch liebenswerter machte.  
  
/Was hältst du von dieser Sache, Yami?/, wollte Yuugi von seiner dunklen Hälfte wissen. Ohne Yamis Meinung wollte er nichts entscheiden.  
**Ich gehe, wohin du gehst, Aibou**, war die ruhige, entschlossene Antwort, unterlegt mit beschützender Zärtlichkeit. **Ich spüre, daß du interessiert bist, Yuugi. Und auch ich kann nicht behaupten, daß das, was dein Großvater erzählt hat, mich nicht neugierig gemacht hat. Eine Schule für Magie...das erinnert mich an die Zeit, in der ich lernte, mit der meinen umzugehen. Es wäre sicher von Wert, zu sehen, wie den Kindern heute Magie gelehrt wird.  
**  
/Dann hast du also nichts dagegen, wenn wir der Bitte von Onkel Albus nachkommen? Ich würde ihn nicht gern enttäuschen, vor allem, da er Großvater stets ein guter Freund war./  
**Wie gesagt, Yuugi...ich bin stets an deiner Seite, wohin du auch gehst.  
**Für dieses Versprechen bekam Yami ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt, ebenso wie ein Gefühl von Liebe und Glück, welches durch ihre Seelenverbindung floß wie ein Strom aus dem Licht, das Yuugi für Yami verkörperte. In den karmesinroten Augen funkelte es für einen Moment gefühlvoll auf, entzündet von der Emotion absoluter Verbundenheit mit der anderen Hälfte seiner Seele.  
Dann nickte Yami Yuugi nochmals bestätigend zu, woraufhin sich letzterer an Soguroku wandte, der ihn abwartend ansah. An Yuugis warmen Lächeln konnte sich der alte Herr schon denken, was nun kommen würde, doch er wollte sichergehen.  
"Wir werden es tun", waren Yuugis Worte kurz darauf, die seinen Großvater erleichtert ausatmen ließen. Er hatte gehofft, daß er seinen alten Freund nicht enttäuschen mußte, nachdem er doch schon halb zugesagt hatte. Doch ebenso hatte er Yuugi nicht zu etwas drängen wollen, dem er nicht selbst zugestimmt hatte.   
Vor allem, da dies sicher Ärger mit Yami gegeben hätte, dem der Schutz seines Hikari über alles ging.  
"Das freut mich, Yuugi. Und danke, daß du so kurzfristig deine eventuellen anderen Pläne vernachlässigst. Albus wird dir ebenfalls sehr dankbar sein. Außerdem war er neugierig, was aus dir geworden ist. Ich habe ihm nichts von Yami und den Millenniumsgegenständen erzählt, da ich es euch beiden überlassen will, ob ihr ihm dieses Geheimnis anvertraut."   
"Doch ich kann dir versichern", hier wandte Soguroku sich direkt an Yami, „daß Albus Dumbledore ein Mann von Ehre ist. Er unterstützt das Gute und ist in der magischen Welt berühmt und geachtet für seine Weisheit. Wenn Yuugi und du euch dazu entschließt, ihm das Geheimnis deiner Existenz zu enthüllen, wird es bei Albus in guten Händen sein. Er ist seit langem mein Freund und ich vertraue ihm, sonst würde ich Yuugi nicht zu ihm gehen lassen."  
  
"Ich verstehe", nickte Yami langsam, berührt von Sogurokus Einsicht in seine Gefühle Yuugis Sicherheit und Wohlsein betreffend. Für Yami stand sein Hikari an erster Stelle und es beruhigte ihn, daß Yuugis Großvater ihm seine Sorgen diesbezüglich nehmen wollte.  
Es zeigte, daß Soguroku selbst ein Mann mit nicht geringer Sensibilität und Weisheit war.

„Da dies nun geklärt ist, solltest du vielleicht den an dich gerichteten Brief lesen, meinst du nicht auch, Großvater", erklang Yuugis ruhige, sanfte Stimme. „Vielleicht erklärt das dann auch, warum ich in meinem Brief als ‚Austauschstudent' und ‚Lehrer' angesprochen wurde."  
Soguroku blinzelte, hatte er doch den Brief in seinen Händen schon fast vergessen gehabt. Jetzt öffnete er ihn rasch und las dann vor, was in grüner Tinte geschrieben stand.

_‚Mein lieber Soguroku!_

_Es ist lange her, daß wir voneinander gehört haben, doch ebenso, wie ich meinen vielen Pflichten als Leiter einer Schule nachkommen muß, hast du sicher genauso viel mit deinem Geschäft zu tun.  
Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich gut, denn in unserem Alter ist das nicht immer der Fall. Doch ich verstehe, daß du die Anstrengungen einer solch langen Reise bis nach Hogwarths nicht mehr so einfach bewältigen kannst.   
Daher bin ich sehr froh, daß du meinst, dein Enkel würde meiner Bitte aufgeschlossen gegenüberstehen.   
Vor allem, da er ja, wie du mir sagtest, inzwischen ebenfalls in dein altes Lieblingsfachgebiet – die Ägyptologie – eingestiegen ist. Ich habe mich erkundigt und vernommen, daß er sich trotz seines jugendlichen Alters schon eine überraschend hohe Stellung unter den Forschern erarbeitet hat.  
Wie ist die Zeit nur vergangen, mein alter Freund! Ich denke heute noch gern an die Tage zurück, da ich Yuugi auf meinem Schoß zu sitzen hatte und ihm von den Wundern der magischen Welt erzählte. Er war immer ein so aufgeschlossener Junge voller Interesse in alle Dinge, von denen man ihm berichtete – ich kann kaum glauben, daß dies über 10 Jahre her ist und der Junge von damals ein junger Mann geworden sein muß!   
Die Zeit vergeht so schnell heutzutage...  
Doch genug von den Sentimentalitäten eines alten Mannes.   
Wie gesagt, freue ich mich sehr, Yuugi hier in Hogwarths begrüßen zu dürfen.   
Ich werde ihn aber bitten müssen, unter einer Tarnung zu erscheinen, da niemand wissen darf, was er wirklich für mich tun soll. Ich weiß, dies klingt ungewöhnlich, doch die Zeiten sind unsicher und diese Schriftrollen, die Yuugi übersetzen soll, sind vielleicht von entscheidendem Wert für die Existenz der magischen Welt.  
Wenn dein Enkel also meiner Bitte entspricht, werde ich ihn unter der Tarnung eines Austauschstudenten hier an der Schule einführen. Doch da ich weiß, daß Yuugi kein Magier ist, wäre dies allein unmöglich, da er als Schüler zaubern können müßte, um am Unterricht teilzunehmen.  
Daher habe ich mich entschlossen, ihn gleichzeitig als Lehrkraft für „Geschichte der Zauberei", eines unserer Fächer, einzustellen. Er kann Professor Binns unterstützen, da ich im nächsten Schuljahr Ägypten ganz oben auf den Lehrplan gestellt habe.   
Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, daß die alte Magie dieses Landes hier in England viel zu wenig beachtet wird. Yuugi kann sicher viel zum Verständnis für die Traditionen und Sitten Ägyptens beitragen, auch wenn er nicht viel über das magische Erbe dieses alten Landes wissen wird.  
Ich hoffe, bald einmal wieder von dir zu hören, mein lieber alter Freund und erwarte mit Freude deinen Enkel hier bei mir in Hogwarths,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarths, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei"_

Hier endete der Brief und Soguroku blickte auf. Auf Yamis Gesicht war ein Ausdruck, der zwischen Interesse und Amüsement hin- und herschwankte. Auch Yuugi schien ein leises Lächeln kaum unterdrücken zu können.  
"Ich glaube, mein Freund Dumbledore wird eine Überraschung erleben, sollte er wirklich das Geheimnis von Yamis Existenz erfahren", schmunzelte nun auch Herr Mouto, der erkannte, was die beiden jungen Männer so amüsierte.   
  
„Ich bin sicher, Yami könnte ihm so einiges über die alte Magie Ägyptens erzählen", meinte Yuugi, indem er seine dunkle Hälfte musterte. „Nicht wahr, mein Pharao?", fügte er noch schelmisch hinzu.  
Yami lächelte offen zurück, bevor er meinte: „Du weißt inzwischen fast ebenso viel darüber wie ich, Aibou. Doch ich bin erfreut, daß der Freund deines Großvaters Wert darauf legt, daß seine Schüler über die Gebräuche und Traditionen meines Heimatlandes Bescheid wissen. Es ein Ausdruck wahrer Weisheit, über die eigenen Sitten hinaus auch andere kennenlernen zu wollen. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dabei behilflich zu sein, das Wissen Ägyptens zu verbreiten."  
  
Über Yuugis Antlitz flog daraufhin ein Ausdruck von gespannter Erwartung ob dieses unerwarteten neuen Abenteuers, welches er bald erleben würde. Er wußte noch nicht, welche Gefahren dieses Abenteuer mit sich bringen würde – und, daß es ihn mit den Leuten zusammenbringen würde, deren Schicksal mit dem seinen und Yamis eng verknüpft war.

Das war's erstmal! Schickt mir ein paar Kommis, damit ich weiß, ob euch die Story interessiert!

CU, Dragon's Angel_  
  
_


	2. Das Abenteuer beginnt

**Part 2: Das Abenteuer beginnt**

/Yuugi zu Yami/ **Yami zu Yuugi **{andere gedankliche Stimme}

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Die vergangenen fünf Wochen, seit Yuugi aus Ägypten zurückgekehrt war, schienen Yami und ihm eher wie fünf Tage, als der junge Mann am Vorabend des 1.September den Rest seiner Sachen packte, um am nächsten Morgen rechtzeitig aufzubrechen.

Dank der Magie des Millenniumspuzzles konnte Yuugi darauf verzichten, einen Flug nach London zu buchen, da Yami in der Lage war, sie auch so dorthin zu bringen. Am Anfang war Yuugi unwohl gewesen, durch das Reich der Schatten große Entfernungen in kurzer Zeit zurückzulegen, doch inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.  
Dennoch griff er nicht allzu häufig auf diese Art des Reisens zurück, was nach all seinen Erfahrungen mit Maliks bösem Yami leicht zu verstehen war. Die Magie der Schatten durfte nicht unterschätzt werden, auch wenn Yami ihre Kraft kontrollieren konnte.

Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles saß auf Yuugis Bett und beobachtete seinen Hikari, wie dieser ordentlich eine Reisetasche packte. Er konnte jedoch spüren, daß sein Aibou mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt war und das sorgte den ehemaligen Pharao.

Yami wußte, worüber Yuugi nachgrübelte – seine Träume.

In den letzten Nächten war Yami oft aufgewacht und hatte Yuugi unter einem seiner visionären Träume zittern sehen. Dies war für den Geist des Puzzles inzwischen kein neuer Anblick mehr, denn seit ihrem Sieg in Battle City hatte Yuugi eigene – erstaunliche – Kräfte entwickelt. Sie nahmen an, daß diese Kräfte schon immer in Yuugi verborgen gelegen hatten und durch das Seelenband mit Yami sowie ihr gemeinsames Schicksal geweckt worden waren.  
Jedenfalls manifestierte sich ein Teil dieser Macht in der Fähigkeit zu Visionen von zukünftigen Geschehnissen. Dies hatte Yami im Grunde nicht erstaunt, denn sein Aibou war eine empfindsame Seele und daher wie geschaffen für die Mächte der Götter. In Yamis Zeit als Pharao hatte man geglaubt, daß Menschen mit besonders reiner Seele durch die Gnade der Götter ausgezeichnet wurden und ungewöhnliche Kräfte bekamen – sie wurden Seher oder Heiler. Magier.

Genau dies war Yuugi widerfahren. Er besaß die Macht zur Traumwanderung, was selbst unter Sehern eine extrem seltene Begabung darstellte. Damit konnte er nicht nur in die Zukunft blicken, sondern auch in die Träume anderer Menschen sehen und diese miterleben.

Diese Gabe war jedoch für einen sensiblen Menschen wie Yuugi ein zweischneidiges Schwert, denn der junge Mann litt durch diese Träume manchmal so sehr, daß Yami es wie den eigenen Schmerz in seinem Herzen spürte. Und in letzter Zeit waren Yuugis Träume voller Grausamkeiten gewesen, die ihn vor einer großen Gefahr warnen wollten. Dabei sah Yamis andere Seelenhälfte aber auch einen anderen jungen Mann, den diese Geschehnisse ebenfalls quälten.

Weckten diese Träume Yuugi auf, dann verkroch er sich stets in den Armen seines Pharaos und dieser versuchte alles, ihn die Grausamkeiten, die er gesehen hatte, vergessen zu lassen. Gemeinsam grübelten sie aber auch darüber nach, was diese Warnung zu bedeuten hatte – und, ob sie vielleicht mit dem zusammenhing, was Yuugi im Begriff war, für Professor Dumbledore in England zu tun.

Irgendwie konnte Yami nämlich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß genau das der Fall war.

Doch selbst wenn dem so war, würden sie nicht davor davonlaufen, sondern sich dem, was auch immer auf sie zukommen mochte, gemeinsam stellen. So, wie sie es seit Beginn ihrer ungewöhnlichen Beziehung getan hatten.  
Bei diesem Gedanken angekommen, streckte Yami unvermittelt die Arme aus und schlang sie um die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines Hikaris und zog den schlanken Körper auf seinen Schoß. Yuugi in seine feste und liebevolle Umarmung einschließend, legte der ehemalige Pharao seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab und sagte leise: "Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Aibou."

Yuugi entspannte sich, als er die starken Arme seines Yami um sich spürte und fühlen konnte, wie ihn daraufhin Wärme, gepaart mit Liebe und Fürsorge, schützend einschloß. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Yamis auf seiner Schulter und antwortete ebenso leise: "Ich versuche es, Yami. Doch es ist nicht einfach... diese Träume sind so real, als wäre ich tatsächlich dabei, wenn es geschieht. Und ich kann dennoch nichts gegen die Grausamkeiten unternehmen..."

"Das tut dir weh, ich wei", seufzte Yami und festigte instinktiv seinen Griff um den Körper in seinen Armen.  
"Doch du weißt auch, daß deine Visionen einen Grund haben. Wir kennen ihn nur noch nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, in naher Zukunft wird das Geheimnis dieser Träume enthüllt werden, mein Hikari. Bis dahin, lächle bitte mal wieder."

Das kaum hörbare Flehen in Yamis Stimme berührte Yuugi tief. Er spürte Yamis Schmerz, da dieser ihn gegen die Träume nicht beschützen konnte und diese Hilflosigkeit machte den ehemaligen Pharao fast verrückt. Dabei gab er Yuugi durch seine Gegenwart gerade die Sicherheit, die dieser benötigte, um mit den Visionen fertigzuwerden.  
All die Liebe, die Yami ihm gab, machte ihn stark.

Lautlos seufzend beschloß Yuugi, die quälenden Gedanken für den Moment zur Seite zu schieben und schmiegte sich für ein paar kostbare Momente dicht an Yami, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Seiner dunklen Hälfte einen liebevollen Kuß schenkend, bedankte er sich wortlos für dessen Fürsorge. Yamis Antwort bestand in einem Schwall aus Liebe, der durch ihre Seelenverbindung floß und Yuugi durch seine Intensität leicht erschauern ließ.

Dann wandte sich der junge Mann wieder dem Packen zu, wobei Yami ihm nunmehr tatkräftig half. Wenig später war alles verstaut, was sie mit nach Hogwarths nehmen wollten und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Bett, um die letzte Nacht noch einmal gut zu schlafen, bevor ihr Abenteuer begann.

Der nächste Morgen fand Yuugi schon früh auf den Beinen, denn auch wenn Yami und er durch die Magie des Puzzles schnell nach London kommen würden, wollte er doch noch in aller Ruhe frühstücken und sich von seinem Großvater verabschieden. Wer weiß, wann er ihn wiedersehen würde.

Schließlich war es jedoch so weit und Yuugi umarmte Soguroku nochmals, nachdem er seinem Großvater inzwischen zum sicherlich dreißigsten Mal versprochen hatte, auf sich aufzupassen und ihm aus Hogwarths zu schreiben. Es kam dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar manchmal so vor, als wäre er für seinen Großvater noch immer ein kleines Kind, welches allein nicht zurechtkam.

Und dabei war er gar nicht mehr allein! Yami war bei ihm und würde ihn vor den Gefahren schützen, mit denen er nicht allein zurechtkam, da war Yuugi sich absolut sicher. Egal, was kommen würde, mit Yamis Hilfe würde er jedes Problem meistern.

"Großvater, Yami und ich müssen los", riß sich Yuugi aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte seinen Großvater sanft an, bevor er ihn ein weiteres Mal kurz aber herzlich umarmte. Der alte Herr Mouto schien Probleme zu haben, seinen Enkel gehen zu lassen, doch er riß sich zusammen.  
Er wußte genauso gut wie Yuugi, daß der junge Mann einen ausgezeichneten Schutzengel hatte, der alles dafür tun würde, ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren. Dennoch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl im Bauch, welches ihn nochmals sagen ließ: "Seid vorsichtig, ihr Beiden. Albus wird auf euch achten, seid aber dennoch immer auf der Hut. Die Zaubererwelt ist wunderschön, doch sie kann auch sehr gefährlich sein."

"Ihr braucht keine Sorge zu haben, Großvater", erklang Yamis dunkle Stimme ruhig auf, während er Yuugi schützend einen Arm um die Schultern legte, "Yuugi wird kein Leid geschehen, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ihr habt mein Wort darauf."

"Ich vertraue darauf, Yami", erwiderte Soguroku, indem er Yami ernst, aber wohlwollend ansah. "Du bist der Einzige, dem ich die Sicherheit meines Enkels ohne Vorbehalte in einer derartigen Situation anvertrauen würde."

Yami nickte ernst, doch als Yuugi die Augen rollte und vor sich hinmurmelte: "Ich komm' mir vor, als wäre ich neun, nicht neunzehn. Ich kann auch gut selber auf mich aufpassen", stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Züge. Er spürte die leichte Irritation seines Hikari über die plötzliche Überbesorgtheit seines Großvaters und dessen scheinbar fehlendes Vertrauen in Yuugis Fähigkeit, selber auf sich zu achten.

**Sei ihm nicht böse, Aibou. Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich, daher ist er so anders als sonst. Dein Großvater liebt dich über alles, mein Hikari, da ist es doch verständlich, wenn er sich versichert, daß ich auch wirklich alles dafür geben werde, dich vor Gefahren zu schützen. Das bedeutet jedoch nicht, daß er an dir oder deinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt, Yuugi.**

/Ich weiß./ Das Seufzen war unhörbar, dennoch fühlte es Yami deutlich in Yuugis Gedankenstimme mitschwingen. /Doch manchmal komme ich mir wirklich so vor, als würde er nicht merken, daß ich mittlerweile erwachsen geworden bin. Das ist irritierend./

**ICH weiß ganz genau, wozu du fähig bist, Itoshii. Hab keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht bemuttern. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als ich für nötig halte.**

/YAMI!/ Der Gedanke sollte verärgert sein, dennoch konnte Yuugi nicht verhindern, daß sowohl Amüsement als auch Dankbarkeit angesichts dieses Versprechens in den Worten mitschwangen.

"Wir sollten jetzt wirklich los", sagte Yuugi dann zu seinem Freund, "sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Yami nickte daraufhin zustimmend, schlang beide Arme um den anderen jungen Mann und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Macht seines Millenniumspuzzles zu nutzen, um einen Eingang zum Reich der Schatten zu öffnen, damit sie nach London gelangen konnten.

Als sich die Schatten gemäß dem Befehl des Pharaos erhoben, fügte Yuugi der Magie seiner anderen Hälfte die seinige hinzu, damit ihre Reise vor jeder unerwarteten Gefahr geschützt war. Yami kontrollierte das Reich der Schatten durch seine Magie und seine Herkunft, doch Yuugi hatte nicht vor, ein Risiko einzugehen. Vor allem nicht, wo sie in eine Welt gehen würden, wo Magie nichts Unbekanntes war.

Daher erglühte nun auch Yuugis Puzzles in warmen goldenem Licht und gemeinsam konzentrierten sich Yami und Hikari auf den Ort, zu dem sie wollten – Kings Cross, London.

Hand in Hand durchschritten die beiden jungen Männer kurz darauf das Tor, welches sich zum Reich der Schatten geöffnet hatten und verschwanden damit aus dem Haus der Familie Mouto. Soguroku blieb allein zurück und fragte sich für einen Moment, ob Richtige getan hatte, Yuugi nach Hogwarths gehen zu lassen. Sein Enkel war sein Ein und Alles und wenn ihm etwas passieren würde, würde sich der alte Mann das niemals verzeihen.

Doch dann schüttelte er sein graues Haupt und ermahnte sich, Yuugi nicht mehr als den kleinen scheuen Jungen zu sehen, der er einst gewesen war. Inzwischen war sein Enkel zu einem innerlich gefestigten Menschen geworden, der über nicht unbeträchtliche Kräfte verfügte. Außerdem hatte er den besten Schutz überhaupt – seinen ihm in Liebe und Fürsorge verbundenen Yami, der, so wußte Soguroku genau, niemals zulassen würde, daß Yuugi verletzt wurde.

Mit diesem Gedanken beruhigte sich der alte Herr Mouto wieder und wünschte Yuugi und Yami in Gedanken viel Freude bei ihrer Zeit in Hogwarths. Spannend würde es für die Beiden auf jeden Fall werden.

Yuugi und Yami waren in der Zwischenzeit in London angekommen. Nach ihrem Trip durch das Reich der Schatten war es ihnen gelungen, unbemerkt auf dem Bahnhofsgelände zu erscheinen. Die Magie des Puzzles verbarg sie vor allen Anderen, bis sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, in der Masse unterzutauchen.  
Yami hatte sich wieder in das Puzzle zurückgezogen, denn erstens war ihre Ähnlichkeit schon bemerkenswert und zweitens hatte ihn der Gebrauch seiner Magie doch etwas angestrengt. Er hielt jedoch wie immer Verbindung mit Yuugi und bekam daher alles mit, was sein Hikari sah und tat.

Yuugi wanderte zielstrebig die Bahnhofshalle hinunter, wo das Gleis liegen würde, welches ihn nach Hogwarths brachte. Er war schon ein wenig irritiert, daß das Gleis 9 3/4 hieß, doch er kannte sich in Großbritannien nicht aus, daher konnte es durchaus sein, daß derartig merkwürdige Gleisangaben hier üblich waren.  
Als er jedoch, mit seinem Seesack über der Schulter, bei Gleis 9 und 10 angelangt war, runzelte er die Stirn.  
Dies machte Yami aufmerksam.

**Was hast du, Aibou?**, wollte der ehemalige Pharao wissen.

/In dem Brief aus Hogwarths stand Gleis 9 3/4, Yami. Doch dieses Gleis gibt es hier nicht./

**Ich erinnere mich. Das kam mir damals schon recht seltsam vor.**

/Und nun? Ich kann doch schlecht irgend jemanden fragen, wo dieses Gleis ist.../

**Das stimmt. Doch wir finden eine Lösung, Aibou. Mach dir keine Sorgen.**

/Ich bin nicht besorgt, Yami. Nur irritiert. Das geht ja schon gut los, nicht wahr?/ Yuugis gedankliche Stimme klang trocken, was Yami ein amüsiertes Lächeln entlockte. Sein Hikari hatte Recht, mit einem derartigen Problem hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Doch Yuugis humorvolle Frage bewies, daß der junge Mann durchaus in der Lage war, mit solchen unerwarteten Situationen fertigzuwerden.

**Es macht die ganze Angelegenheit spannend, Yuugi. Vielleicht finden wir doch jemand, der uns den richtigen Weg weisen kann. In dem Brief stand doch auch, daß wir zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres kommen, also werden wir doch nicht die Einzigen sein, die den Zug nach Hogwarths nehmen, Aibou. ****  
****Auch die Schüler...**

Yami verstummte, als er das wortlose Begreifen seines Hikari durch ihre Verbindung spüren konnte. Yuugi war schnell im Begreifen, vor allem, wenn sie beide miteinander kommunizierten. Der Geist des Puzzles bemerkte, wie Yuugi sich unauffällig umzusehen begann und dabei auch instinktiv auf seine besonderen Gaben zurückgriff.  
Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar konnte nämlich Menschen anhand ihrer emotionalen Auren identifizieren – sie voneinander unterscheiden. Und das mochte ihnen jetzt helfen, magisch begabte Menschen von denen ohne diese Fähigkeit zu unterscheiden.

Doch plötzlich floß eine Welle puren Erstaunens durch ihr Seelenband zu Yami hinüber, was ihn fragen ließ: **Aibou? Was ist los?******

/So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen/, kam die verblüffte Antwort.

**Was meinst du?******

/Ich hatte gerade eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen im Blick, bei denen ich Magie spüren konnte, Yami. Doch sie sind plötzlich auf eine Mauer zugelaufen – und dann verschwunden. Die Mauer muß ein Durchgang sein.../

Yami schwieg für einen Augenblick, denn auch ihn verwunderte dies. Daß inmitten des Betriebs auf dem Bahnhof – unter den Augen der nichtmagischen Menschen – so offensichtlich Magie gebraucht wurde, ließ ihn die Stirn runzeln. Es schien ihm ein wenig waghalsig, denn was war, wenn jemand bemerkte, daß die Mauer eigentlich keine Mauer war?

**Die Gegebenheiten sind sehr ungewöhnlich, Yuugi. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob es gut wäre, wenn wir diesen Durchgang nutzen, Aibou. Vielleicht können ihn nur die Schüler benutzen und wir nicht. Das könnte Aufsehen erregen und das können wir nicht gebrauchen. Laß uns auf unsere Weise gehen, nun, da wir wissen, wo unser Gleis ist.**

/In Ordnung, Yami. Ich denke auch, das wird das Beste sein/, stimmte Yuugi seiner dunklen Hälfte zu und zog sich unauffällig in den Schatten zurück, damit es niemand mitbekam, wie das Puzzle ihm erneut Eintritt in das Reich der Schatten gewähren würde.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Ort, den er, da er nun von dessen Existenz wußte, hinter der magischen Mauer deutlich spüren konnte und Magie begann um ihn herumzuwirbeln. Dann öffnete sich das Tor zur Schattenwelt und er schritt selbstbewußt hindurch.

Dieses war der zweite Streich! Gebt ihr mir schnell Kommis, so folgt der dritte auch zugleich! (hust, räusper) Immer diese Anspielungen... egal, ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt mir eine (bitte objektive) Kritik!

Danke an Luinaldawen und Shatiel für ihre netten Kommis! Ich habe mich sehr über eure Worte gefreut! (strahl)

CU, Dragon's Angel


	3. Erste Bekanntschaften

**Kapitel 3: Erste Begegnungen**

Als Yuugi das Reich der Schatten kurze Zeit später wieder verließ, blieb er noch eine Weile im Halbdunkel der Mauer stehen, durch die er – hätte ihn jemand auftauchen sehen – scheinbar gegangen war.

Forschend sah er sich das gesellige Treiben auf dem sich langsam immer mehr füllenden Bahnsteig an, auf dessen Gleis eine riesige schwarz-rot gestrichene Dampflok zischend darauf wartete, sich auf die Reise nach Hogwarths zu machen. Jugendliche und Erwachsene aller Altersstufen wuselten umher, schleppten Koffer und Tiere in den verschiedensten Transportbehältern mit sich – und verursachten auf diese Weise generell jede Menge Hektik.  
  
Yuugi konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er das bunte Treiben beobachtete. Er blieb auch weiterhin im Schatten stehen, um nicht aufzufallen und Fragen aufzuwerfen. Ein Blick auf die große Uhr am Bahnsteig hatte ihm verraten, daß er noch genug Zeit dafür hatte, sich seine zukünftigen 'Mitschüler' und 'Studenten' eine Weile länger anzusehen.  
Dabei versuchte der hochgewachsene junge Mann unwillkürlich, die Jugendlichen und ihre Eltern einzuschätzen, wobei ihm sein emphatisches Talent sowie seine Fähigkeit, Auren zu sehen, weiterhalf.  
  
Yuugi erkannte, daß die Magie um ihn herum stark war, sich jedoch in ihren Wurzeln von der Yamis und der seinen in einigen Dingen ziemlich unterschied. Vor allem spürte der junge Mann, daß die Magie des Alten Ägypten hier neu war – keiner der Anwesenden trug auch nur einen Hauch davon in sich. Das hätte Yuugi sofort gespürt.  
  
Auf einmal jedoch blickte er sich um, denn er fühlte, daß sich ihm etwas näherte. Dieser Jemand hatte eine Aura ähnlich der seinen und Yamis, was Yuugi etwas verwunderte, hatte er doch eben noch gedacht, außer ihm wäre niemand der Anwesenden aus Ägypten.  
  
Als er sich jedoch forschend umblickte, konnte er an keiner der Personen diese Aura feststellen.  
Leicht verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd, stupste Yuugi Yami gedanklich an, der sofort fragte: **Was hast du, Yuugi? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Aibou?**  
  
/Ich spüre eine Aura, die der deinen ähnlich ist. Eine mächtige, alte Aura. Doch ich kann ihren Träger nicht ausfindig machen, Yami/, erwiderte der Gefragte.  
**  
Wie ungewöhnlich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich ausgerechnet hier jemand aus meinem Volk aufhalten würde. Vor allem nicht jemand, den du sofort spüren kannst. Der oder die Trägerin muß große Macht in sich tragen... Sei vorsichtig, Hikari.**  
  
Yami war nun völlig auf den Schutz seines Partners konzentriert und verschmolz seine Wahrnehmung mehr mit der Yuugis, um im Notfall schneller reagieren zu können. Der ehemalige Pharao merkte, wie Yuugi sich konzentrierte, um die Quelle der Aura ausmachen zu können.  
Plötzlich strich etwas am Bein des jungen Mannes mit dem dreifarbigen Haar entlang und leicht erschrocken blickte Yuugi zu Boden. Eine kleine grausilberne Katze blickte ihm mit intelligenten, tiefgrünen Augen entgegen. Als sie merkte, daß sie Yuugis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, schmiegte sie sich an dessen lange Beine und miaute kurz.  
  
Yuugi hatte sich inzwischen von seiner Überraschung erholt und lächelte warm. Er liebte Tiere über alles, daher bückte er sich und hob die Katze sanft auf seinen Arm. Diese sträubte sich auch überhaupt nicht gegen seine Handlung, vielmehr schmiegte sie sich an ihn, als gefalle ihr seine Fürsorge. Dieser Annahme entsprach auch das wohlige Schnurren, das ihrer Kehle entwich, als Yuugi sie behutsam zu streicheln begann.  
  
"Na, meine Kleine? Bist du etwa deinem Besitzer ausgerissen in diesem Trubel hier?", fragte Yuugi die Katze, die ihn nur mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen anblickte, als würde sie ihm auf diese Weise antworten können. "Oder bist du etwa allein?"  
  
Nach dieser Frage rieb die Katze auf einmal ihren Kopf an Yuugis Arm, als wolle sie ihn auf etwas aufmerksam machen. Dann wand sie sich vorsichtig aus seinem Arm frei und kletterte mit geschickten Bewegungen auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.  
Dort angekommen, setzte sie sich nieder und fuhr ihm mit ihrer kleinen rosa Zunge einmal über die Wange, woraufhin Yuugi lächelte aufgrund dieser spontanen Bezeugung von Zuneigung. Dann jedoch musterte er seine neue Gefährtin genauer und plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein Schock, als er in dem silbrig-grauen Fell der Katze genau über ihren Augen das Horus-Symbol ausmachte.  
  
Für jemanden, der sich mit Hieroglyphen nicht auskannte, sah das Muster nur ein wenig ungewöhnlich aus, doch für Yuugi war es eindeutig. Und auch Yami, der das Geschehen aufmerksam durch Yuugis Augen beobachtet hatte, konnte seine Überraschung nicht verhehlen.  
**  
Bei allen Göttern! Dies ist keine gewöhnliche Katze, Yuugi. Ich fühle etwas Besonderes an ihr – und das Symbol des Horus bestätigt dies. Warum ist sie hier? Ich frage mich, was das Auftauchen dieser Katze zu bedeuten hat... Woher kommt sie und wer hat sie geschickt?**  
  
/Ich habe keine Ahnung, Yami. Doch ich fühle nichts Böses an ihr/, erwiderte Yuugi über seine gedankliche Verbindung mit dem Geist des Millenniumspuzzles. /Doch jetzt weiß ich auch, woher auf einmal die alte Aura kam. Diese Katze hier ist die Trägerin.  
Wie das möglich ist, weiß ich auch nicht, doch ich spüre ebenfalls, daß sie auf keinen Fall eine gewöhnliche Katze ist. Sie scheint uns gesucht zu haben, als wolle sie uns etwas sagen. Was meinst du, ob sie etwas mit dem zu tun hat, was in dem Brief von Onkel Albus stand? Vielleicht ist sie ein Teil des Puzzles.../  
**  
Ungewöhnlich, fürwahr. Auch ich kann nichts Bedrohliches spüren, obwohl diese Katze nicht das ist, was sie vorgibt, zu sein. Wie du sagtest, Aibou, ihre Aura ist alt und mächtig. Doch sie scheint dich sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben, Yuugi. Du hast wirklich ein Händchen für Tiere, Hikari.**  
Die letzten Worte des ehemaligen Pharaos flossen voll Zuneigung über ihr Seelenband zu Yuugi. Und der Geist hatte Recht, denn die ungewöhnliche Katze schmiegte sich gerade zufrieden schnurrend an Yuugis Hals und schien sich in seiner Nähe sehr wohl zu fühlen.  
  
/Sie ist süß/, lächelte Yuugi und hob die Hand, um das kleine Tier liebevoll zu kraulen, woraufhin das Schnurren lauter wurde und sich wie ein gutgeölter Motor anhörte. /Ich glaube, ich nenne sie Bastet./  
  
"Du scheinst dich bei mir wohl zu fühlen, meine Kleine", sprach der junge Mann dann leise auf die Katze ein, die ihn sofort aus ihren klugen Augen aufmerksam musterte. Ihre Ohren zuckten beim Klang von Yuugis warmer Stimme.  
  
"Wenn du magst, kannst du Yami und mich gern begleiten. Doch da ich deinen Namen nicht weiß, nenne ich dich Bastet. Deine Aura bindet dich ebenso wie uns an Ägypten, daher paßt dieser Name gut. Oder was meinst du?"  
  
Die Katze legte für einen Moment den Kopf schief, dann schmiegte sie sich an Yuugis Wange und schnurrte erneut. Es klang wie eine Zustimmung in den Ohren des jungen Mannes, der daraufhin erneut zu lächeln begann, ein sanftes Leuchten in den violetten Augen.  
**  
Bastet. Das gefällt mir. Und wie es scheint, ihr auch. Deine Wahl zeigt Respekt vor den Göttern – und vielleicht kommst du mit diesem Namen ihrem wahren Selbst näher als wir jetzt wissen.** Ließ Yami sich vernehmen, der beobachtet hatte, wie ihre neue Gefährtin auf ihre Namenstaufe reagierte.  
  
/Auf jeden Fall haben wir eine neue Freundin gefunden, Yami. Und zum Glück stand ja in dem Brief aus Hogwarths, daß man Haustiere mitbringen darf. Ich würde Bastet ungern bei Großvater zurücklassen, wo sie uns doch gerade erst gefunden hat. Außerdem, wenn sie wirklich etwas mit dem zu tun hat, was uns in Hogwarths erwartet, ist es ebenso auch ihr Schicksal wie das unsere, dort zu sein./  
**  
Du hast Recht, Yuugi. Doch jetzt sollten wir langsam den Zug besteigen, sonst verpassen wir ihn hinterher noch – und weder du noch ich wissen, wo genau diese Zaubererschule liegt. Es könnte ziemlich problematisch werden, diese zu finden, wenn wir den Zug verpassen, Aibou.**  
  
/Ist es schon so spät?/, fragte Yuugi ein wenig erstaunt. Doch mit einem Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr mußte er Yami zustimmen, nur noch etwa 10 Minuten fehlten bis 11 Uhr, dann würde der Hogwarths Express losfahren. Daher war es wirklich an der Zeit, den Zug zu besteigen und sich einen Platz zu suchen.

Langsam aus dem Halbschatten, der ihn vor den Blicken der anderen Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig verborgen hatte, wollte Yuugi zu der Tür des Wagens gehen, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt war. Ehe er jedoch drei Schritte gemacht hatte, um die Schatten zu verlassen, fühlte der junge Mann plötzlich, wie jemand in ihn hineinlief.  
  
Der Zusammenstoß war nicht sehr heftig, dennoch fiel die andere Person mit einem hörbaren Geräusch zu Boden, wobei ihr Gepäck ebenfalls recht unzeremoniell dort landete. Ein ärgerliches Zischen war zu hören, woraufhin Bastet, welche durch den unvermuteten Zusammenprall erschrocken von Yuugis Schulter gesprungen war, zurückzischte.  
Die kleine silbergraue Katze stand mit ausgefahrenen Krallen und angriffslustigem Buckel wie zum Sprung angespannt vor Yuugi, als wolle sie ihn verteidigen. Dieses Bild entlockte dem jungen Mann ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer mit ihm zusammengestoßen war.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf ein junges Mädchen mit lockigem braunen Haar, das etwas desorientiert wirkend auf dem Boden saß und offensichtlich versuchte, zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Als sie das ärgerliche Zischen aus dem Transportkorb neben sich hörte, kam sie jedoch wieder zu sich und stellte den Korb wieder aufrecht hin.  
  
"Hör auf zu zischen, Krummbein!", wies sie das Tier in der Box zurecht. "Ich habe dich schließlich nicht mit Absicht fallengelassen!"  
_'Außerdem bin ich selber am Boden'_, dachte Hermine, während sie sich die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, um besser sehen zu können. _'Gegen was bin ich da eben gegengerannt? Es war keine Wand, auch wenn es nicht nachgegeben hat, als ich dagegen lief. Doch es war wärmer und weicher, als wenn ich Kontakt mit einer Wand gehabt hätte. Ich muß gegen eine Person gelaufen sein, dabei habe ich doch eigentlich aufgepaßt...'_  
  
Plötzlich hörte Hermine eine warme, dunkle Stimme über sich, die etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu ihr sagte. Sich auf die Quelle der Stimme konzentrierend, wandte sich das junge Mädchen ein wenig um und erblickte direkt vor sich lange Beine, die in einer enganliegenden schwarzen Lederhose steckten.  
Irritiert blinzelte die Gryffindor, bevor sie ihren Blick emporschweifen ließ.  
  
Immer höher blickte sie und mußte schließlich den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um das Gesicht der fremden Person zu erblicken. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie erstaunt ein weiteres Mal blinzeln. Nicht nur, daß der junge Mann, der vor ihr stand und sie nun ein wenig besorgt musterte, ihr völlig fremd war – er war auch total in Leder gekleidet, so weit sie dies unter dem langen dunkelblauen Mantel erkennen konnte, der ihn gegen die Londoner feuchte Kühle schützte.  
  
Neben der schwarzen Lederhose, die an ihm klebte wie eine zweite Haut, war anscheinend auch das dunkelblaue Shirt, welches er trug, aus diesem Material. Um den Hals trug er an einer dicken silbernen Kette eine umgekehrt hängende goldene Pyramide, was nur zu der mysteriösen Aura beitrug, die ihn umgab.  
  
Doch waren schon seine Sachen ungewöhnlich inmitten all der Hogwarths-Schüler, so waren es seine Haare noch viel mehr. Stachlig abstehend war der größte Teil davon tiefschwarz, vorn jedoch mit dunkelroten Strähnen durchsetzt. Sein Pony hingegen war blond und umrahmte in weichen Strähnen das markante Gesicht. Hermine blinzelte erneut.  
  
Mehrfarbiges Haar kannte sie nur von Teenagern, die sich ihre Haare verunstalteten, um aufzufallen.  
Doch in der Zaubererwelt war ihr so etwas noch nie begegnet, daher verschlug es ihr für einen Moment die Sprache und sie blickte ihr Gegenüber nur wortlos mit großen Augen an.  
  
Daraufhin erschien aufrichtige Sorge in den sanften violetten Augen des jungen Mannes und er beugte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu ihr herunter, wobei er erneut in der ihr unbekannten Sprache etwas sagte. Doch so sehr Hermine sich auch bemühte, sie konnte ihre Starre einfach nicht abschütteln.  
  
Bewegungslos saß sie auf dem Boden und blickte zu ihrem Gegenüber auf, gefangen in der Tiefe seines warmen Blickes aus den ungewöhnlichen Augen. Violette Augen waren äußerst selten soweit das junge Mädchen wußte. Doch es paßte zu dem jungen Mann vor ihr, dessen ganze Erscheinungsweise ziemlich ungewöhnlich war.  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich dieser vor ihr in die Knie sinken lassen und streckte nun die Hand aus, um sie ihr behutsam auf die Schulter zu legen, Besorgnis klar und deutlich in violetten Tiefen erkennbar.  
Yuugi war wirklich besorgt wegen des Schockzustands, in dem sich das Mädchen vor ihm augenscheinlich befand. Sie wirkte erstaunt, etwas verwirrt und antwortete nicht auf seine Fragen nach ihrem Befinden.  
  
/Yami, was ist los mit ihr? So hart kann sie doch gar nicht gefallen sein.../  
**  
Ich weiß auch nicht, Aibou. Sie scheint jedoch unverletzt zu sein, nur ein wenig erschrocken.  
**  
/Darum bin ich ja so besorgt. Ich kann spüren, daß sie nicht verletzt ist, aber warum antwortet sie mir dann nicht auf meine Fragen?/  
  
Ein kurze Weile blieb es still nach Yuugis gedanklicher Frage, dann war Amüsement von Yamis Seite her zu spüren. **Sie wird dich nicht verstehen, Aibou.**  
  
/Nicht verstehen? Aber ich habe doch...oh./  
  
Yuugi verstummte, als er begriff und Yami fuhr fort: **Genau. Du hast aus Gewohnheit japanisch gesprochen. Und das wird die junge Dame nicht verstehen. Daher blickt sie dich wohl auch so verständnislos an.  
**  
/Oh. Nun begreife ich. Dann sollte ich es wohl mit Englisch versuchen./  
**  
Ein Versuch ist es wert, Yuugi**, erwiderte Yami voller Humor auf die leichte Verlegenheit seines Hikari, der wiederum Yamis kleine Stichelei mit einem eigenen innerlichen Lächeln aufnahm. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mädchen vor sich zuwendend, sprach Yuugi sie dann erneut an.  
  
"Entschuldige, daß ich so unhöflich war", begann er. "Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, daß ich meine Muttersprache verwendete. So konntest du mich ja nicht verstehen. Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit dir? Alles heil geblieben?", fügte Yuugi noch hinzu, indem er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinem Gegenüber die Hand entgegenstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
"Wie? Oh...", Hermine war erneut verblüfft, als der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar auf einmal Englisch zu sprechen begann. Die Worte waren klar und verständlich, mit einem leichten Akzent, der seine Sprechweise jedoch exotisch klingen ließ. Dies wurde noch durch das warme, dunkle Timbre seiner Stimme unterstützt, so daß Hermine spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinablief.  
  
"Ich bin nicht verletzt", meinte sie dann, sich endgültig wieder zusammenreißend. Dankbar griff sie nach der Hand ihres Gegenübers und ließ sich von ihm mit kräftigem Griff auf die Beine helfen. "Nur ein kleiner Schreck. Entschuldigung übrigens wegen dem Zusammenstoß. Ich habe wohl nicht richtig aufgepaßt."  
  
Ein freundliches Lächeln erhellte die markanten Züge des jungen Mannes und er erwiderte: "Eine Entschuldigung ist nicht nötig. Ich hoffe nur, es ist dir nichts passiert – der Boden ist sicher hart gewesen."  
  
Nun lachte auch Hermine auf. Der junge Mann war ihr sofort sympathisch. Er schien so freundlich und verzieh ihr ihren Anrempler sofort. "Das macht nichts", meinte sie und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und klemmte sie hinter ihr Ohr. "Ich bin hart im Nehmen, da überlebe ich so einen kleinen Sturz schon."  
  
"Eine tapfere junge Dame", lächelte Yuugi, bevor er sich leicht vor ihr verbeugte. "Doch ich sollte mich erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Yuugi – Yuugi Mutou. Angenehm, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
  
"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir!", entfuhr es Hermine. Sie streckte Yuugi die Hand entgegen und sagte: "Ich heiße Hermine Granger. Sehr erfreut."

Lächelnd schüttelte Yuugi die ausgestreckte Hand und wollte gerade noch etwas zu ihr sagen, als hinter ihm eine Stimme rief: „Hermine! Herm, da bist du ja!" Sich umdrehend, erblickte Yuugi zwei junge Männer, die mit eiligen Schritten auf seine Begleiterin zugelaufen kamen.

„Ich denke, du wirst von deinen Freunden vermißt", wandte sich Yuugi dann wieder an Hermine, die an ihm vorbeisah und dann nickte. „Ja, ich wollte mich mit den Beiden treffen, als ich versehentlich unseren Zusammenprall verursacht habe."

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Hermine. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch", sagte Yuugi und beugte sich zu Bastet herunter, um diese auf den Arm zu nehmen. Die kleine silbergraue Katze nahm dies zum Anlaß, wieder auf seine Schulter zu klettern und sich dort schmeichelnd an seine Wange zu schmiegen, währen sie Hermine aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen musterte.  
  
Der Gryffindor kam es fast so vor, als würde die Katze sie mit ihren klugen Augen bewerten – als ob sie einschätzen würde, in welcher Form sie zu ihrem Herrchen stehen würde.  
Freund oder Feind?, schienen die grünen Augen sie zu fragen.

Bevor Hermine jedoch herausgefunden hatte, wie sie auf die stumme Einschätzung von Yuugis Katze reagieren sollte, warf Yuugi ihr noch ein warmes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich dem Hogwarths-Express zuwandte und mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten auf den Zug zuging. Der dicke Seesack, den er vorher wieder über die linke Schulter geworfen hatte, wippte mit jedem Schritt des jungen Mannes und machte den Eindruck, als wäre er für seinen Träger federleicht. Dabei war das Gepäckstück prall gefüllt.

„Hermine, wer war das da eben bei dir?", erklang in diesem Moment eine ihr bekannte Stimme in die Gedanken des jungen Mädchens hinein und riß sie aus ihrer Grübelei über den fremden jungen Mann.  
  
Sich dem Sprecher zuwendend, meinte Hermine: „Ronald Weasley, kannst du nicht einmal höflich sein und zuerst ‚Guten Tag' sagen, bevor du etwas wissen willst?"

Der rothaarige Gryffindor blinzelte sie an, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und betont höflich sagte: „Guten Tag, liebste Hermine. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut. Ja? Wie schön. Würdest mir nun also sagen, wer der junge Mann eben bei dir war – er sah merkwürdig aus."

Nun war es Hermine, welche die Augen verdrehte. Dann stützte sie die Hände in die Taille und wandte sich von Ron ab Harry zu, der schweigend neben ihnen beiden stand und mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen ihr Wiedersehen beobachtet hatte.  
Nun sagte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch: „Hallo, Herm. Wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Wunderbar", erwiderte die Gryffindor und wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Ron sich erneut zu Wort meldete: „Hermine! Sagst du mir endlich, wer dein Gesprächspartner von eben war? Er ist in den Zug nach Hogwarths gestiegen..."

„Himmel, Ron! Sei doch nicht immer so nervend", entfuhr es Hermine. „Der junge Mann heißt Yuugi Mutou. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht! Aber da er, wie du eben gesagt hast, den Hogwarths-Express bestiegen hat, werden wir ihn wohl noch öfter sehen. Also übe dich ein wenig in Geduld, ja?"

„Kein Grund, gleich laut zu werden", maulte Ron beleidigt.

Ein durchdringender Blick der Braunhaarigen brachte ihn zum Schweigen und wenig später machten sich die drei Jugendlichen ebenfalls daran, sich ein Abteil innerhalb des Zuges zu suchen, nachdem Harry sie nach einem Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr zur Eile angetrieben hatte, denn es war mittlerweile 1 Minute vor 11. Und kaum waren die Drei eingestiegen, schlossen sich auch schon die Wagentüren und der Hogwarths-Express machte sich auf den Weg, um seine Insassen für ein weiteres Schuljahr zu der Zaubererschule zu bringen.

Drittes Kapitel geschafft! Na, da hat Yuugi doch schon ein Mitglied des Gryffindor-Trios kennengelernt – und im nächsten Kapitel trifft er dann auf ihre ‚Gegenspieler'! Also wenn ihr erfahren wollt, was während der Fahrt nach Hogwarths passiert, schickt mir ein Kommi!

**Shatiel:** Hallöle! Daß die Weasleys in Ägypten waren, kann möglicherweise im Verlauf meiner Story noch von Bedeutung sein...mal schauen...ist aber nett, daß du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich habe leider die HP-Bücher nicht zur Hand, daher muß ich mich auf die Fakten verlassen, die mein Gehirn von dem bis jetzt einmaligen Lesen der fünf Bücher und dem Schauen der bis jetzt erschienenen drei Filmen gespeichert hat! Hoffe, daß Kapitel gefiel dir!

**Luinaldawen:** Dein objektiver Kommentar gefiel mir! J Er war durchaus objektiv...für mich jedenfalls. (grins) Daher hab ich auch ganz schnell weitergeschrieben, damit ich dir eine Freude machen kann!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	4. Die Zugfahrt

**Chapter 4 : Die Zugfahrt**

Während die drei Gryffindor den Hogwarths-Express auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil durchquerten, versuchte Ron noch immer vergeblich, Hermine weitere Einzelheiten über ihr Gespräch mit Yuugi zu entlocken. Harry an seiner Seite registrierte mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen, wie Hermine daran arbeitete, die letzten Reste ihrer Geduld mit dem Rothaarigen zu behalten. Es war nicht leicht.  
Doch bevor die Gryffindor letztlich explodierte und Ron mit einem Zauber oder ihrem ‚McGonagall-Blick', wie ihre zwei männlichen Freunde ihn getauft hatten, zum Schweigen bringen konnte, bemerkten die Drei weiter vor sich im Gang einen kleinen Menschenauflauf.  
  
Neugierig, was diesen verursacht haben mochte, drängte sich das Trio weiter vor und kam hinter Seamus und Dean, Mitschülern aus ihrem Jahr und Hauskameraden der Drei, zum stehen. Hermine, die noch immer nicht viel sehen konnte, blickte zu Ron und Harry auf, die sie beide seit dem letzten Jahr um mehrere Zentimeter überragten und daher ein besseres Sichtfeld hatten.  
  
"Was ist los?", wollte die Braunhaarige neugierig wissen – auch in Hinsicht auf ihre Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin, welche die Ordnung aufrechterhalten muß. Es war Harry, der ihr kurz darauf eine Antwort gab, nachdem er eine Weile aufmerksam zugeschaut hatte.  
  
"Nott. Er hat deinen neuen 'Freund'", an dieser Stelle lächelte Harry schelmisch auf Hermine runter, welche ein wenig rot anlief angesichts der kleinen Stichelei, bevor sie den Gryffindor an ihrer Seite anfunkelte, "anscheinend in ein Gespräch gezogen. Wenn man das so nennen kann", fügte Harry stirnrunzelnd hinzu, während sich seine grünen Augen nachdenklich verengten.  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, daß sie höfliche Konversation betreiben", meinte Hermine und begann sich durch die Menge zu schieben. Ihr Gefühl von Pflichtbewußtsein mischte sich mit der Sympathie, welche sie sofort für den jungen Mann empfunden hatte, in den sie auf dem Bahnsteig hineingelaufen war. Und Theodore Nott, Slytherin in ihrem Jahrgang, war wohl kaum jemand, der sich freundlich mit anderen Menschen auseinandersetzte. Das wußte sie aus Erfahrung, daher war es wohl nötig, daß sie als Vertrauensschülerin eingriff, bevor es zu einem unglücklichen Zwischenfall kam.  
  
Schließlich hatte Hermine es geschafft, sich durch die aufmerksam zuschauenden Schülerscharen auf dem Gang zu drängeln, welche offenbar neugierig das 'Gespräch' zwischen dem als streitsüchtig bekannten Slytherin und dem unbekannten, seltsam gekleideten jungen Mann beobachteten.  
Fetzen der Worte zwischen den Beiden klangen an Hermines Ohren und ihr wurde bewußt, daß Nott offenbar wissen wollte, wer der Fremde war und was er im Hogwarths-Express zu suchen hatte. Ärger stieg in der Braunhaarigen auf, als sie erkannte, mit welcher Arroganz und Herablassung ihr neuer Bekannter behandelt wurde – aber was war von Nott auch anderes zu erwarten gewesen?  
  
Während sie näher auf die Beiden zutrat – von ihnen unbemerkt – erkannte Hermine, daß Nott sich Unterstützung von Crabbe und Goyle geholt hatte. Offenbar wollte er seine überlegene Position unterstreichen.  
Die Gryffindor fragte sich, wo wohl Malfoy abgeblieben war, um den die Beiden sonst immer herumlungerten. Der blonde Slytherin war jedoch nirgends zu entdecken.  
  
Inzwischen hinter Yuugi angekommen, legte sie diesem eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie spürte ruhige Stärke unter ihrer Hand, gepaart mit Aufmerksamkeit und einem Hauch Vorsicht. Ihr neuer Bekannter schien auf alles gefaßt, wenngleich er dabei jedoch fürs Erste vollkommen ruhig blieb.  
  
Yuugi drehte sich bei der sanften Berührung auf seinem Arm herum und blickte in warme braune Augen hinein, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entschuldigung und Angespanntheit ansahen. Dies waren exakt die Gefühle, welche Hermine gerade empfand, denn sie wußte, wenn es ihr nicht gelang, die Situation zu entschärfen, die hier anscheinend bestand, konnte dies böse enden.  
  
Daher war sie auch etwas überrascht, als sie das erfreute Auffunkeln in Yuugis violetten Augen bei ihrem Anblick bemerkte. Der junge Mann lächelte sie an und meinte mit seiner dunklen Stimme: "Wir sehen uns anscheinend eher wieder, als ich angenommen hatte, Hermine."  
Erfreut, daß er sich ihren Namen gemerkt hatte, lächelte Hermine zurück und sagte: "Es sieht ganz danach aus. Gibt es ein Problem, bei dem ich helfen kann, Yuugi?"  
  
"Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte Yuugi, doch in seinen hellen Augen konnte Hermine ein verständnisvolles Licht erscheinen sehen. Er erkannte offensichtlich, daß sie ihm Rückendeckung geben wollte, machte jedoch durch seine entspannte Haltung deutlich, daß er dies für nicht notwendig hielt.  
  
"Hey, du hast mich gefälligst anzusehen, wenn ich mit dir rede", ertönte in diesem Moment Notts rauhe Stimme hinter Yuugi, der gerade etwas zu Hermine hatte sagen wollen.  
Das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen wich nicht, doch der Ausdruck in den violetten Tiefen änderte sich und wurde ein wenig härter, als Yuugi sich erneut zu dem Slytherin herumdrehte und diesen wortlos ansah. Zufriedenheit darüber, daß sein Gegenüber ihm scheinbar gehorchte, machte sich auf Notts Zügen breit, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als der junge Mann ihn ruhig ansah und dann sagte: "Ich nehme nicht an, daß ein weiteres Gespräch zwischen uns zu relevanten Ergebnissen führen wird, da wir offenbar völlig verschiedene Ansichten über manche Dinge haben. Daher beenden wir es besser."  
  
Damit fand sich der Slytherin wieder unbeachtet, was seinem Stolz gar nicht gut bekam. Seine Wut über das Verhalten des Anderen begann hochzukochen, als er sah, wie Yuugi sich erneut lächelnd an Hermine wand und zu ihr meinte: "Es war schön, dich so rasch wiederzusehen, Hermine. Auf bald."  
Dann drehte sich der junge Mann herum und wollte einfach an ihm vorbeitreten, als würde er überhaupt nicht existieren. Nott spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf ihm und dem unbekannten jungen Mann liegen und fühlte sich gedemütigt durch das Verhalten des Älteren. Mit einem wütenden Zischlaut wollte er nach diesem greifen, doch obwohl der junge Mann ihn überhaupt nicht ansah, wich er geschmeidig aus, hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht und Notts Hand in einem festem Griff am Handgelenk gepackt.  
  
Dies war alles so rasch geschehen, daß der Slytherin kaum wußte, wie ihm geschah. Als er wieder halbwegs zu Sinnen kam, wollte er sein Handgelenk ärgerlich aus Yuugis Griff lösen, doch obwohl er über einige Kraft verfügte, vermochte er seinen Arm nicht aus dem Griff zu befreien.  
Aufblickend sah er in Augen, die inzwischen einen dunkleren Farbton als das sanfte Violett von vorher besaßen. Für einen Moment hätte Nott schwören können, darin Spuren von Karmesinrot aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann, bevor er sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, erklang die Stimme seines Gegenübers erneut, doch dieses Mal nicht annähernd so warm wie Hermine gegenüber. Vielmehr war nun ein eisenharter Ton darin enthalten, der deutlich machte, daß mit dem jungen Mann nicht zu spaßen war, auch wenn er zuerst freundlich und fast harmlos gewirkt hatte.

Dieser Eindruck verflüchtigte sich vollends, als die Worte, die ihm galten, langsam in Notts Verstand einzusickern begannen. "Ein Rat von mir, damit weitere Zwischenfälle wie dieser vermieden werden – ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand mir ungefragt seine Meinung aufdrängt. Ich nahm an, als ich Hermine traf, daß in diesem Land Tugenden wie Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit wohlbekannt wären, doch Euer Verhalten macht diesen Eindruck fast gänzlich wieder zunichte. Daher schlage ich vor, daß wir uns soweit es geht aus dem Weg gehen – ansonsten könnte das wohl Folgen haben, welche für einen von uns äußerst unerquicklich wären. Und nun, Guten Tag."  
  
Nachdem er dies gesagt hatte, richtete sich Yuugi aus seiner vorgeneigten Haltung, welche er Nott zugewandt eingenommen hatte, wieder auf und ließ dessen Handgelenk in einer so lässigen Bewegung frei, als hätte es ihn nicht die geringste Kraft gekostet, den Slytherin festzuhalten. Seine ganze Haltung machte deutlich, daß er sich in einer Auseinandersetzung gut seiner Haut zu erwehren wissen würde, was sogar Crabbe und Goyle zu bemerken schienen, denn sie wichen wieder zurück. Vorher hatten sie Anstalten gemacht, Nott zu Hilfe zu kommen, doch Yuugis Augen schienen ihnen eine Warnung zu senden, die sie zu akzeptieren schienen.  
  
Und auch das ärgerliche Fauchen von Bastet auf Yuugis Schulter wirkte gefährlich, obwohl die Katze noch so klein war, daß ihr Beschützerinstinkt fast hätte lächerlich wirken müssen, wäre von ihr nicht gleichzeitig eine spürbare Drohung ausgegangen. Die Anwesenden spürten, daß das Tier ihr Herrchen mit Zähnen und Krallen verteidigen würde.

Als er bemerkte, daß seine Worte den erwünschten Erfolg hatten, entspannte sich Yuugi wieder und trat dann ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Nott zu werfen, an diesem sowie Crabbe und Goyle vorbei, wobei die beiden Letzterem ihm in einem raren Augenblick von Intelligenz wortlos den Weg freimachten.

Wenige Schritte weiter, an der Tür zum nächsten Wagen, lehnte ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar, welcher Yuugi, als dieser mit geschmeidigen Schritten näherkam, aufmerksam entgegensah. Silbergraue Augen musterten Yuugi ohne eine Regung preiszugeben, welcher wiederum sein Gegenüber beim Näherkommen ebenso einer – jedoch weit unauffälligeren – Musterung unterzog. Yami, welcher nach der Begegnung wenige Sekunden zuvor noch in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft war, spürte, wie sein Hikari die Aura des Blonden musterte.  
Und an der leichten Konfusion angesichts dessen, was Yuugi dort fand, konnte Yami kurz darauf erkennen, daß sein Hikari etwas verwirrte. Doch auf seine Frage bekam der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles nur ein mentales Kopfschütteln und ein /Nicht hier, Yami/ als Antwort zu hören.

Als Yuugi wenige Sekunden später an der Tür angelangt war, in welcher der blonde junge Mann lehnte, hob er in stummer Frage eine Augenbraue. Daraufhin ließ sein Gegenüber nochmals seinen Blick an ihm auf- und niedergleiten, als würde er nach etwas Bestimmten suchen, bevor der Blonde Yuugi wieder ins Gesicht sah.

Die silbergrauen Augen zeigten noch immer kaum eine Emotion außer Gleichgültigkeit und gelassener Arroganz, doch Yuugi konnte einen Hauch von Interesse an ihm spüren. Es war fast so, als hätte das Geschehen kurz zuvor ihm widerwilligen Respekt von diesem jungen Mann eingebracht, wobei Yuugi jedoch nicht genau sagen konnte, was dieses Gefühl ausgelöst hatte.

Dann wich der Blonde plötzlich wortlos zur Seite aus und machte für Yuugi den Weg frei, woraufhin dieser ebenso stumm den Kopf neigte, dem Jüngeren kurz zunickte und dann seinen Weg fortsetzte, um ein leeres Abteil für sich zu finden. Er hörte nicht mehr das einsetzende Stimmengewirr, als sich die anwesenden Schüler aufgeregt über ihn zu unterhalten begannen.

Vielmehr hatte er wenig später ein noch unbesetztes Abteil gefunden, das er mit der Magie seines Puzzles für Andere unzugänglich machte, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen niederließ. Wenig später erglühte die goldene Pyramide erneut und Yami erschien.

Der ehemalige Pharao musterte seinen Hikari, bevor er den Arm um den jungen Mann legte. Dabei zog er Bastets Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, welche sich zuvor auf dem Sitz Yuugi gegenüber niedergelassen hatte. Doch nun blickte die kleine Katze Yami für einen Moment durchdringend an, bevor sie mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung in dessen Schoß landete und zu schnurren begann.

Yuugi lächelte angesichts dieses Gebarens und meinte: /Sie mag dich, Yami./

Auch Yami mußte schmunzeln, als Bastet ihren Kopf schmeichelnd an seiner Hand zu reiben begann, als wolle sie ihn damit dazu bringen, sie zu streicheln. Der Geist des Puzzles tat ihr den Gefallen und kraulte sie sanft mit der linken Hand hinter den Ohren, während er gleichzeitig Yuugi mit dem anderen Arm näher an sich zog.

Yuugi sträubte sich nicht gegen die liebevolle Geste, sondern lehnte sich statt dessen enger an seine dunkle Hälfte, bevor er leise sagte: /Das war ein äußerst interessanter Anfang für unseren Aufenthalt in Hogwarths, findest du nicht auch, Yami?/

Mit einem Nicken stimmte Yami diesen Worten zu, bevor ein ärgerliches Aufblitzen in den stolzen Augen des ehemaligen Herrschers zu sehen war, als er antwortete: **Ich stimme dir zu, Yuugi. Doch dieser junge Mann war äußerst unhöflich dir gegenüber, Hikari. Du hättest ihm Manieren beibringen sollen – für dieses Benehmen hätte man ihm in Ägypten zu meiner Zeit eine harte Strafe auferlegt...**

/Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Unruhe verbreiten, als er es schon getan hatte. Und an Hermines Reaktion war deutlich zu erkennen, daß er offensichtlich eine streitsüchtige Natur ist – dem wollte ich nicht auch noch Vorschub leisten/, meinte Yuugi beschwichtigend, denn er konnte über ihr Seelenband spüren, wie verärgert sein Yami über das Verhalten Notts seinem Aibou gegenüber war. Um Yami davon abzulenken, brachte Yuugi die Sprache auf ein anderes Thema, welches ihn beschäftigte.

/Was hältst du von dem blonden jungen Mann, welcher in der Tür lehnte? Er schien alles mitangesehen zu haben/, sagte der Hikari, während er Yami fragend ansah. Der ehemalige Pharao antwortete nicht gleich, während er die Szene noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren ließ.  
  
Dann meinte er langsam: **So schien es auch für mich, Yuugi. Und ich hatte den Eindruck, als hätte irgendetwas an dem, was du gesagt oder getan hast, seinen Respekt hervorgerufen. Widerwilligen, zögernden Respekt – aber dennoch klar ersichtlich für mich. Er schien auch etwas überrascht von deinem Auftreten ihm gegenüber, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick total gleichgültig und herablassend wirkte.**

/Deine Meinung deckt sich mit meinem Eindruck von ihm/, bekannte Yuugi. /Auch ich habe gespürt, daß etwas sein Interesse geweckt hat, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, was genau. Er hat eine seltsame Aura, Yami. Mächtig, wenn auch in anderer Weise als die Magie, welche wir gewohnt sind. Dennoch verwirrte mich etwas bei dem Anblick seiner Aura – auf den ersten Blick scheint sie schwarz zu sein, was auf einen bösen Charakter hindeutet. Doch ich konnte spüren, daß die Schwärze nur wie ein Mantel über seiner wirklichen Aura liegt – so, als müsse er diese verbergen./

**Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, Aibou. Denkst du, er verbirgt etwas?**, wollte Yami besorgt wissen. Yuugi überlegte eine Weile, während er sich die Szene nochmals ins Gedächtnis rief.  
  
/Ich glaube, ja. Doch wenn ich meinem ersten Eindruck trauen kann, dann ist er keine Gefahr für uns, Yami. Er wirkt arrogant und sehr von sich eingenommen, wenn man es oberflächlich betrachtet. Wie er in der Tür lehnte, als gehöre ihm der ganze Zug...das verwirrte mich zuerst, denn ich spürte gleichzeitig.../, Yuugi stockte, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um zu beschreiben, was er gefühlt hatte.  
  
Dann verengten sich seine violetten Augen nachdenklich und er fügte hinzu: /Er erinnert mich ein wenig an Seto, Yami. Nach außen hin kalt und unbeeindruckt, doch innen eine warme Seele. Eine Seele, die ihr Licht nicht zeigen kann, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Dieser junge Mann ist wichtig, Yami. Wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten./

**Ich stimme dir zu, Aibou. Doch ich denke, wir werden genug Gelegenheit dazu bekommen, wenn wir erst einmal in Hogwarths angekommen sind. Doch bis dahin sollten wir uns noch etwas erholen, denn ich kriege langsam den Eindruck, daß in der Magierschule des Freundes von deinem Großvater mehr Arbeit auf uns wartet, als uns bewußt war.**

Yuugi nickte nur zustimmend, bevor er seinen Kopf gegen den Yamis lehnte. Bastet, welche dem Gespräch der zwei jungen Männer aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, kletterte nun in Yuugis Schoß und schnurrte wohlig, als dieser sie zärtlich zu kraulen begann. Yami umschloß seinen Hikari daraufhin mit beiden Armen und dieser lehnte sich zurück in die starke Umarmung seines Pharaos. Das ungewöhnliche Trio verbrachte den Rest der Fahrt in angenehmen Schweigen, welches nur manchmal durch die hin und wieder ausgetauschten kleinen Zärtlichkeiten zwischen Yuugi und Yami unterbrochen wurde.

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten sich nach Yuugis spektakulärem Auftritt ebenfalls ein Abteil für die Fahrt gesichert und dort wie üblich ihre Zeit verbracht. Was die drei Jugendlichen gewundert hatte, war die Tatsache, daß Malfoy ihnen dieses Mal keinen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Sonst hatte er dies jedes Jahr getan; es war schon fast eine Tradition, wenn auch eine ärgerliche. Doch so war für das Trio die stundenlange Fahrt sehr friedlich verlaufen, nachdem sich ihr Gespräch über Yuugi erschöpft hatte. Dies war jedoch erst geschehen, nachdem Hermine Ron gedroht hatte, ihn zu verhexen, wenn er nicht endlich damit aufhörte, sie nach Dingen über Yuugi zu fragen, die sie nicht wußte.

Nun waren sie jedoch endlich angekommen und das Gryffindor-Trio verließ mit seinen Koffern den Hogwarths-Express. Als sie sich gerade Hagrid zuwenden wollten, der wie immer die Erstkläßler zusammenrief, wurden sie auf Yuugi aufmerksam, der in jenem Moment auf den Bahnsteig trat. Sie beobachteten den jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar, wie er seinen Seesack von der Schulter nahm und vor sich abstellte, während er mit wachem, aufmerksamen Blick seine Umgebung in Augenschein nahm. Nicht eine Kleinigkeit schien den klugen violetten Augen zu entgehen, während Yuugi sich umsah.

Der Bahnsteig leerte sich langsam, als die Erstkläßler Hagrid folgten, der Harry, Hermine und Ron ein lautes Hallo zugerufen hatte, bevor er seiner Aufgabe nachkam, die neuen Schüler über den See ins Schloß zu bringen. Die älteren Schüler bestiegen die Kutschen, um zur Schule zu gelangen, doch die drei Gryffindor warteten unwillkürlich. Was sie nicht bemerkten, war die Tatsache, daß auch ein gewisser blonder junger Mann sich noch zurückhielt, in eine der wartenden Kutschen einzusteigen. Auch der Blick silbergrauer Augen lag statt dessen mit verborgener Neugier beobachtend auf Yuugi, auf den nun jemand zutrat.

Das Trio tauschte verwunderte, aber erfreute Blicke, als sie Remus Lupin erkannten. Sie hatten ihren ehemaligen Lehrer im Zug gar nicht gesehen, doch mußte er ebenfalls an Bord gewesen sein, denn er trug einen Koffer bei sich. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er erkannte, daß der ehemalige Freund seiner Eltern anscheinend wieder nach Hogwarths zurückgekehrt war, um zu unterrichten.

Neben den vier Jugendlichen lag auch noch so manch anderer neugieriger Blick auf Yuugi, dessen ungewöhnliche Kleidung und Frisur Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Viele fragten sich, wer er sein mochte und was er hier zu tun hatte.

Yuugi hingegen nahm ruhig seine Umgebung in Augenschein und überlegte, wie er am besten ins Schloß gelangen würde. Er hatte bemerkt, daß viele der Schüler scheinbar pferdelose Kutschen bestiegen und nahm an, daß dies wohl die einfachste Lösung sein würde. Als er gerade beschlossen hatte, eines der Gefährte zu besteigen und daher nach seinem Seesack griff, sprach ihn von hinten eine freundliche Stimme an und fragte, ob sie ihm behilflich sein konnte.

Yuugi wandte sich um und erblickte einen Mann etwa Ende Dreißig vor sich, dessen warme bernsteinfarbene Augen in ihm ein Gefühl sofortigen Vertrauens auslösten. Der Mann hatte braunes Haar, in das sich schon leichtes Grau mischte. Er machte auf Yuugi den Eindruck, als hätte er kein leichtes Leben hinter sich, was auch durch die Schatten in den traurigen Augen bestätigt wurde. Instinktiv fühlte Yuugi mit dem Älteren und suchte rasch nach dessen Aura, um Aufschluß über dessen Charakter zu erhalten.  
  
Innerlich runzelte er die Stirn, als er das leuchtende Braun-Gold erblickte, welches dicht um die Gestalt des Mannes herumlag. Etwas störte ihn an der Aura, welche ihm einen aufrichtigen und guten Menschen anzeigte. Und das war die dünne Schicht an Schwarz, welche in das Braun-Gold eingebettet war. Dies zeigte Yuugi an, daß etwas an dem Mann nicht normal sein konnte...noch ein Rätsel, welches er herausfinden mußte.

An dieser Stelle beendet Yuugi seine sekundenschnelle Musterung und schob seine Gedanken über die Entdeckungen an der Aura seines Gegenübers vorerst in einen Winkel seines Verstandes, um später darüber nachzugrübeln. Jetzt wollte er sich lieber mit dem Mann bekannt machen, der ihm freundlicherweise seine Hilfe anbot.

Daher verbeugte er sich leicht vor dem Älteren und sagte: „Ich danke euch für euer Angebot, Sir. Und ich denke, ich werde es annehmen, da ich mich hier nicht auskenne. Doch zuerst möchte ich mich vorstellen: meine Name ist Yuugi Mutou, Sir. Ich freue mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem etwas erschöpft wirkenden Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mannes, als er so höflich angesprochen wurde. Er streckte die Hand aus und erwiderte: „Ich bin ebenfalls erfreut. Mein..."

„Remus, schön, daß du meine Einladung angenommen hast!", erklang in diesem Moment eine alte Stimme hinter den beiden und unterbrach Remus in seiner Vorstellung. „Und du hast dich auch schon mit unserer neuesten Ergänzung der Lehrerschaft bekannt gemacht, wie ich sehe", fuhr der Besitzer der alten Stimme fort.

Yuugi und Remus hatten sich bei den Worten umgedreht und wurden durch den Anblick des Schulleiters von Hogwarths begrüßt, welcher nunmehr die letzten Schritte zu ihnen herantrat. Bevor Remus jedoch etwas auf die Worte erwidern oder sie richtigstellen konnte, hatte sich Albus Dumbledore schon Yuugi zugewandt und betrachtete den jungen Mann von oben bis unten mit neugierigem Blick.

Dann breitete sich ein willkommen heißendes Lächeln auf dem weisen Gesicht des weißbärtigen Magiers aus und er öffnete die Arme, während er sagte: „Yuugi, mein Junge! Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen. Es ist lange her und du bist wahnsinnig groß geworden, seitdem ich Soguroku und dich das letzte Mal besucht habe. Komm, laß dich umarmen!"

Auch auf Yuugis Gesicht lag nun ein warmes Lächeln, als er auf Dumbledore zutrat und mit fröhlicher Stimme erwiderte: „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, daß wir uns so lange nicht gesehen haben, Onkel Albus. Großvater hätte jederzeit Freude daran gehabt, dich bei uns zu sehen – und ich hätte mehr von deinen wunderbaren Geschichten hören können."

Während sich Harry, Hermine und Ron verwundert ansahen, stellten nicht nur sie sich die gleiche stumme Frage: _‚Onkel Albus?'_ Auch Remus blinzelte, als er diese Anrede von dem jungen Mann hörte, der so vertraut mit dem Schulleiter umging, als wären sie schon jahrelang miteinander bekannt. Auch die herzliche Umarmung, welche sich die Beiden gerade schenkten, sprach von ihrer innigen Vertrautheit, auch wenn Remus ihren Worten entnahm, daß sie sich mehrere Jahre nicht mehr gesehen haben mußten.

Als sich die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer nach einer Weile wieder voneinander lösten, war ein belustigtes Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen Dumbledores zu erkennen. Der alte Magier lächelte amüsiert und meinte: „Ist denn dein Leben nicht aufregend genug, daß du auf meine Geschichten angewiesen bist, Yuugi? Ich dachte immer, junge Leute wären wie Magnete für Trubel und Abenteuer..."

/Wenn er nur wüßte, wie Recht er hat/, sandte Yuugi mental zu Yami, während er Dumbledore warm anlächelte. Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles schickte seinem Hikari ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er antwortete: **Ich glaube nicht, daß er die Art von Abenteuer meint, welche unser Leben bestimmt, Aibou.**

/Wer weiß, wer weiß. Onkel Albus war schon früher ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Mann, Yami. Und ich bekomme den Eindruck, daß er sich kein bißchen geändert hat./

Mit diesen gedanklichen Worten an seine dunkle Hälfte wandte Yuugi seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder völlig Professor Dumbledore zu, welcher ihn noch immer lächelnd musterte. Der alte Magier freute sich wirklich, den Enkel seines alten Freundes wiederzusehen. Der junge Mann vor ihm strahlte eine Mischung aus ruhiger Stärke und Selbstbewußtsein aus, gepaart mit herzlicher Wärme, die aus seinen ungewöhnlichen violetten Augen strahlte.

Der Schulleiter fühlte sich an das ein wenig zurückhaltende Kind mit dem sanften Wesen erinnert, welches so rasch sein Herz erobert hatte. Doch Yuugi hatte sich offensichtlich zu einem Charakter von bemerkenswerter Kraft entwickelt, was Dumbledore zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Er war froh, daß Yuugi zu einem selbstbewußten jungen Mann geworden war, dennoch aber trotzdem die Güte und Sanftheit seiner Kindheit nicht verloren hatte. Es würde interessant werden, herauszufinden, inwiefern Yuugis Charakter sich in den vergangenen Jahren verändert hatte.

Dumbledore meinte an dieser Stelle: „Komm jetzt, Yuugi. Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen – Soguroku war recht wortkarg in seinem letzten Brief. Und das Fest beginnt auch bald, dann muß ich oben im Schloß sein." Mit einem „du entschuldigst uns bitte, Remus" zog der weißhaarige Zauberer Yuugi leicht mit sich, der rasch nach seinem Seesack griff und Remus nur noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwerfen konnte, bevor er Dumbledore erlaubte, ihn zu einer der Kutschen zu ziehen. Ein Lächeln glitt über Yuugis Züge angesichts der Lebendigkeit, welche der Freund seines Großvaters trotz seines hohen Alters noch ausstrahlte – dies erinnerte ihn sehr an Mutou senior. Die zwei Freunde waren sich wirklich ähnlich.

Remus blickte dem ungleichen Paar noch leicht perplex hinterher, als das Gryffindor-Trio zu ihm trat. Rons Stimme riß den Werwolf aus seinen Gedanken, als der Rothaarige fragte: „Ob dieser Yuugi wirklich mit Professor Dumbledore verwandt ist, was meint ihr?" „Ich weiß nicht, Ron", antwortete Hermine nachdenklich. „Jedoch ist eines klar – Professor Dumbledore hat ihn nach Hogwarths gerufen. Was denkst du, Harry?"

Harrys grüne Augen hingen an Yuugi, der gerade hinter Dumbledore in eine der restlichen Kutschen kletterte, die sich sofort in Richtung Schloß in Bewegung setzte. Als er jedoch die Augen seiner Freunde auf sich gerichtet spürte, wandte Harry ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu und antwortete Hermine: „Ich denke, wir sollten abwarten. Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm und freut sich, ihn zu sehen. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was er hier will, so ist doch klar, daß Hermine Recht hat, daß der Professor ihn hergerufen hat. Daher glaube ich, daß er auf unserer Seite ist...auch wenn seine Erscheinungsweise sehr ungewöhnlich ist."

An dieser Stelle mischte sich Remus in das Gespräch des Trios: „Ihr solltet euch daran gewöhnen, ihn ‚Professor' zu nennen. Soweit ich Professor Dumbledore richtig verstanden habe, ist er eine neue Lehrkraft."

„Dann also Professor Mutou", meinte Hermine. „Doch welches Fach wird er unterrichten?"

Das war's erst einmal wieder – das nächste Update kommt so rasch wie möglich!

Doch hier noch rasch die Antworten auf die Kommis:

**Shatiel:** Du bist süchtig nach dieser FF? (große Augen macht) (happy ist) Ich hoffe aber, die Entzugserscheinungen waren nicht zu schlimm – ich beeile mich auch mit dem Update! (versprochen)

**Luinaldawen:** Tja, ich denke mit meinem letzten Update war ich echt schneller, doch ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, da kam das Fanficschreiben echt zu kurz. Sorry. Hoffe aber, das Warten auf dieses Chap hat sich gelohnt!  
Und deine Vermutung wegen Bastet ist goldrichtig! (smile)

**Twilight:** Danke!

**Heavenfly: **Cooler Name! (smile) Danke, danke und nochmal danke! (big grin) Ja, bei mir ist Yuugi kein kleiner schmächtiger Junge, sondern ein Mann nicht nur mit Charakter, sondern auch dem passenden Aussehen (schmacht). Und Yami und Yuugi zusammen... (noch mehr schmacht)  
Wegen dem Updaten versuche ich mich natürlich immer zu beeilen, aber das ‚normale Leben' fordert seinen Tribut und daher kann ich nicht so oft weiterschreiben, wie ich gern möchte... (seufz) Wegen der Objektivität noch eine kleine Bemerkung – natürlich warst du objektiv! (grins) Ich wollte damit nur ausdrücken, daß ich es echt nicht in Ordnung finde, wenn der/die Autor/in einer Fanfic Kommis kriegt, in denen steht, daß die Story blöd ist – dann sollte derjenige die Story einfach nicht lesen, anstatt solch demotivierendes Zeugs zu schreiben. Es ist – wie du sicher weißt – manchmal echt hart, eine Story zu schreiben...und dann möchte man als Kritik wenigstens stichhaltige Gründe für eine Klage hören. Schließlich will man sich ja auch verbessern, nicht?  
So, genug gelabert. Hab übrigens leider den Film nicht gesehen, keine Zeit dafür. (heul) Kannst du mir ne kleine Inhaltsbeschreibung geben, damit ich entscheiden kann, ob ich ihn mir auf Video hole?  
Nochmals danke für deinen Kommi! (knuddel)

Bis denne,

Dragon's Angel


	5. Das Sorting

**Chapter 5: Das Sorting**

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später summte die Große Halle des Schlosses mit Stimmen, als sich die Schüler von ihren Ferien erzählten, alte Freunde sich erfreut begrüßten oder aber ältere Geschwister aufgeregt darüber diskutierten, in welches Haus der Sprechende Hut ihre Geschwister einteilen würde.

Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, welche mit Remus Lupin zusammen mit einer der letzten Kutschen zum Schloß gefahren waren, hatten sich unter ihre Freunde am Gryffindor-Tisch gemischt und harrten voller Erwartung der Sorting-Zeremonie.

Sie sahen, daß Professor Dumbledore wie gewöhnlich in der Mitte des Lehrertisches Platz genommen hatte, während von ihrem neuen, ungewöhnlichen Professor jedoch keine Spur zu sehen war. Das Trio blickte sich fragend an, als sie die Abwesenheit des jungen Mannes bemerkten, während Remus inzwischen am Lehrer-Tisch in eine Unterhaltung mit Professor McGonagall vertieft war – und von Professor Snape mit bösem Blick gemustert wurde.

Dann stand der Schulleiter plötzlich auf und es wurde abrupt still. Dumbledores hellblaue Augen blickten mit ihrem gewohnten fröhlichen Funkeln über den Rand seiner Halbmond-Brille, als er seine jährliche Willkommensrede begann.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich freue mich, daß ihr so zahlreich aus den Sommerferien nach Hogwarths zurückgekehrt seid – sicher freut ihr euch jetzt ebenso wie unsere Lehrerschaft darauf, wieder in die wunderbare Welt der Verwandlungszauberei, Geschichte der Magie und Zaubertrank-Herstellung eintauchen zu können!" Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Faches war ein vielfaches, leises Aufstöhnen zu hören und nicht wenige unglückliche Blicke schweiften kurz zu Professor Snape, dessen Augen sich verengten und der schwarzhaarige Mann daraufhin noch finsterer aussah.

Professor Dumbledore hingegen lächelte nur fröhlich und fuhr fort: „Bevor wir uns also daran machen, die neuesten Schüler auf die Häuser aufzuteilen, hier noch einmal die wichtigsten Regeln: 1. Der Verbotene Wald ist, wie sein Name schon aussagt..._verboten_.   
2. Ab 9 Uhr abends haben sich alle Schüler in ihren Schlafsälen aufzuhalten und werden, sollten sie auf den Gängen der Schule aufgefunden werden, mit Strafarbeiten sowie Punktverlust für ihr Haus bestraft.   
3. Mr. Filch hat seine Liste wiederum mit den Dingen erweitert, welche ebenfalls verboten sind – für Interessierte liegt diese Liste in seinem Büro aus. Ich bin sicher, unser geschätzter Hausmeister wird sie euch nur allzu gern zeigen."

Dumbledores Lächeln war nun eindeutig amüsiert, als er die Reaktionen der Schüler sah, die mit den Augen rollten und nicht den Eindruck machten, als würden sie je freiwillig das Büro von Filch betreten, geschweige denn diesen darum bitten, ihnen die von ihm erstellte und jährlich erweiterte Liste verbotener Gegenstände zu zeigen.

Sich räuspernd, erlangte der weißhaarige Magier die Aufmerksamkeit wieder und fuhr fort: „Da dies nun geklärt ist, möchte ich euch noch zwei weitere Neuigkeiten verkünden. Wie ihr hier an meiner Seite schon sehen konntet, hat sich Professor Lupin freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, dieses Jahr erneut den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen. Begrüßen wir ihn doch mit einem freundlichen Applaus!"

Kaum hatte Professor Dumbledore ausgesprochen, erbebte die Große Halle fast unter dem begeisterten Klatschen der Schüler, welche Remus Lupin schon einmal als Lehrer gehabt hatten, bevor er wegen der Beschwerde einiger Eltern, ein Werwolf als Lehrer wäre zu gefährlich, hatte gehen müssen. Doch nun war er wieder da und die Schüler der Häuser Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und vor allem Gryffindor gaben ihrer Freude darüber lautstark Ausdruck. Nur die meisten Slytherins schienen die Meinung ihres Hauslehrers, dessen Miene inzwischen verkniffen und eindeutig abweisend war, zu teilen, denn sie klatschten nicht mit ihren Mitschülern. Remus war leicht errötet unter der Aufmerksamkeit und dem begeisterten Applaus, doch er schenkte den Schülern ein warmes Lächeln als Dank.

Als sich die Aufregung wieder legte und erneut Stille eintrat, sprach Professor Dumbledore weiter.   
„Die zweite Neuigkeit werde ich verkünden, sobald die Erstkläßler auf die einzelnen Häuser aufgeteilt wurden. Professor McGonagall, wenn Sie so freundlich wären?", wandte sich der Schulleiter an seine Stellvertreterin, welche zustimmend nickte, aufstand und in die Mitte des Saales trat, wo schon auf einem Stuhl der Sprechende Hut lag.

Sie zückte eine Papierrolle und begann mit lauter Stimme, die einzelnen Namen von der Liste abzulesen, woraufhin jedesmal der oder die Genannte auf sie zukam und auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm. Der Sprechende Hut teilte die Kinder somit eines nach dem anderen auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarths auf, nachdem er sein Begrüßungslied gesungen hatte.   
Das Lied überraschte die Anwesenden, denn der Hut sang von großen Vorkommnissen und erwähnte auch, daß es in diesem Jahr durch den Auserwählten zu einer Veränderung der Beziehungen unter den Häusern kommen würde. Viele Blicke richteten sich automatisch auf Harry bei der Erwähnung eines ‚Auserwählten', doch der Gryffindor blinzelte nur genauso überrascht wie alle Anderen und sah dann fragend auf Professor Dumbledore, welcher den Hut hingegen mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den hellblauen Augen musterte.

Schließlich war das Sorting der Erstkläßler vorbei und die Schüler wunderten sich, warum Professor McGonagall trotzdem weiterhin neben dem Sprechenden Hut stehenblieb, als würde sie auf noch jemanden warten, der eingeteilt werden sollte.

Diese Vermutung der Schüler bestätigte sich kurz darauf, als sich der Schulleiter wiederum erhob und sagte: „Nun zu meiner zweiten Neuigkeit, die ich erwähnt hatte. Ich habe dieses Jahr einen jungen Mann eingestellt, welcher Professor Binns in „Geschichte der Zauberei" aushelfen soll, da seine Kenntnisse über die Themen, welche auf dem Lehrplan stehen, trotz seiner Jugend schon außergewöhnlich groß sind. Mr. Yuugi Mutou kommt aus Japan und hat die letzten Jahre über Ägyptologie studiert und ist in Fachkreisen hochangesehen.   
Er wird euch über die faszinierenden Sitten und Gebräuche des Alten Ägypten erzählen, deren Geschichte und Traditionen er untersucht hat. Ich habe ihm für die Dauer seines Aufenthaltes hier den Status eines Professors verliehen, was für euch bedeutet, daß ihr ihn wie jede andere Lehrkraft auch mit dem nötigen Respekt behandeln werdet.   
Um ihm jedoch einen Eindruck vom Leben in einer Magierschule zu vermitteln, habe ich mich gleichzeitig dazu entschlossen, Professor Mutou in eines der vier Häuser einteilen zu lassen, damit er sich in unsere Gemeinschaft einleben kann. Er wird von Zeit zu Zeit an gewissen anderen Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen, um etwas über Magie zu lernen."

Aufgeregtes Flüstern setzte ein, als Dumbledore kurz innehielt. Die Schüler mußten erst einmal verdauen, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte – doch nach und nach wurden Fragen laut. Vor allem Dumbledores letzte Worte hatten den Verdacht ausgelöst, daß ihr neuer Professor kein Zauberer war, was die meisten doch ziemlich verwunderte.

Schließlich, als das Stimmengewirr nicht nachließ, erhob Professor Dumbledore erneut die Stimme und meinte: „Ja, Professor Mutou ist ein Muggel. Jedoch warne ich jeden von euch, ihn deswegen mit weniger Respekt zu behandeln als einen der anderen Professoren." Hier blitzten die hellblauen Augen warnend auf und es wurde deutlich, daß der weißhaarige Schulleiter seine Worte sehr ernst meinte.

„Professor Mutou erhält von mir die Erlaubnis, im Fall ungebührlichen Verhaltens ihm gegenüber auch außerhalb seines Unterrichts von jedem – auch von Vertrauensschülern oder dem Schulsprecher – Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Denkt also daran, euch ordentlich zu benehmen – dann werdet ihr mit ihm sicher keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Doch nun sollten wir ihn erst einmal willkommen heißen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Professor Dumbledore herum und wandte sich an eine hochgewachsene Person, welche im Schatten der Tür zur Großen Halle gewartet hatte und nun hervortrat, als der Schulleiter ihn mit einem „Yuugi, würdest du bitte auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen, um dich einteilen zu lassen?" zu sich rief.

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden lagen mit sichtlicher Neugier auf dem jungen Mann, welcher nun mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf Professor McGonagall zutrat. Die ungewöhnliche Kleidung des neuen Professors erregte ziemliches Aufsehen, da er mittlerweile seinen dunkelblauen Mantel ausgezogen hatte und ihn über dem Arm trug. Dadurch wurde erkennbar, was er darunter trug.

Die schwarze Lederhose schmiegte sich an seine langen Beine wie eine zweite Haut, ebenso das dunkelblaue Shirt, welches seinen kräftigen Oberkörper modellierte. An seinem rechten Oberarm trug der junge Mann ein breites, goldenes Armband mit Hieroglyphen darauf sowie an beiden Handgelenken schmalere Armbänder, ebenfalls aus Gold. Viel Aufmerksamkeit wurde auch der umgekehrt hängenden goldenen Pyramide gewidmet, welche an einer silbernen Kette um den Hals des jungen Professors hing und ihm noch mehr einen geheimnisvollen, mysteriösen Hauch verlieh.

Aus mehreren Mädchenkehlen drang ein bewunderndes Seufzen angesichts des attraktiven Professors, der nur wenige Jahre älter zu sein schien als sie und sich so ungewöhnlich, aber äußerst vorteilhaft kleidete. Selbst mehrere Augenpaare der männlichen Bevölkerung von Hogwarths hingen mit sichtlichem Interesse an der schlanken, jedoch muskulösen Gestalt, welche sich mit der geschmeidigen Eleganz eines Panthers fortbewegte.

Professor Mutou schien die ihm gewidmete Aufmerksamkeit jedoch überhaupt nicht zu beachten, als er zielstrebig auf Professor McGonagall zuging und schließlich wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehenblieb.   
Als er den erstaunten Blick bemerkte, mit dem die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor seine Erscheinung musterte und dann stirnrunzelnd an seinem dreifarbigen Haar hängenblieb, huschte ein humorvolles Lächeln über seine markanten Züge.

Sich leicht vor ihr verneigend in der Form einer respekterweisenden japanischen Begrüßung, sagte er zu ihr: „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen, McGonagall-san. Mag es auch unglaublich scheinen, meine Haare sind echt." Waren Yuugis erste Worte noch eindeutig respektvoll gewesen, so hatte er im letzten Satz doch sein Amüsement nicht mehr verbergen können.

Professor McGonagall zuckte kaum sichtbar zusammen, da es ihr peinlich war, so offensichtlich auf seine ungewöhnliche Frisur gestarrt zu haben. Doch das freundliche Leuchten in den warmen, violetten Augen zeigte nur Humor und es wurde ihr bewußt, daß Professor Mutou es gewohnt zu sein schien, daß man auf seine Haare starrte.

Dann riß sie sich wieder zusammen und erwiderte in ihrer förmlichen, dennoch aber nicht unfreundlichen Art: „Willkommen in Hogwarths, Professor. Würdet Ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen?"

Yuugi nickte lächelnd und setzte sich mit unbewußter Anmut auf den Stuhl, woraufhin ihm Professor McGonagall den Sprechenden Hut auf das stachelige Haar drückte und dann ein Stück von ihm wegtrat, um ihm die nötige Privatsphäre zu geben. Yuugi hingegen wunderte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Warum wurde ihm ein solch alter Hut aufgesetzt, wenn er auf eines der Häuser aufgeteilt werden sollte?

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm nur gesagt, daß dies beim Sorting in Hogwarths so üblich war – und nun wurde Yuugi auch bewußt, warum die Augen des alten Magiers so vergnügt gefunkelt hatten, als sich weigerte, weitere Informationen über die Zeremonie preiszugeben.   
Er hatte Yuugi überraschen wollen...doch als nach mehreren Sekunden nichts passierte, war Yuugi schon fast geneigt, den Hut wieder abzunehmen und um eine Erklärung zu bitten. Er hatte bei dem Sorting der Erstkläßler auf Dumbledores Bitte hin außerhalb der Halle gewartet und so nicht mitbekommen, wie der Sprechende Hut die Schüler aufteilte.

Als Yuugi gerade Yami fragen wollte, was sie jetzt tun sollten, ertönte plötzlich eine ihm unbekannte Stimme in seinen Gedanken.

_Ein scharfer Verstand, ein warmes Herz und eine reine Seele._

Yuugi schrak innerlich zusammen, überrascht, plötzlich eine andere Stimme als die Yamis in seiner Gedankenwelt zu vernehmen. Auch der ehemalige Pharao blinzelte einen Moment, dann verlangte er mit befehlender Stimme zu wissen: **Wer bist du und was willst du von Yuugi?**

_Man nennt mich den Sprechenden Hut_, erwiderte die körperlose Stimme und nun blinzelten sowohl Yami als auch Yuugi erstaunt. Ein Hut, der sprechen konnte.

/Diese Welt ist bizarr/, dachte Yuugi an seinen Yami gerichtet.

**So ist es, Hikari.**

_Darf ich dann fortfahren?_, wollte die Stimme des Hutes wissen, ein wenig amüsiert über die Reaktion, welche seine Präsenz bei Yuugi und Yami provozierte.

/Womit?/

_Ich teile die Schüler auf die Häuser auf, Auserwählter. Und heute widerfährt mir große Ehre. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, doch nun ist es an der Zeit, daß das Schicksal endlich den rechten Weg einschlägt._

/Du sprichst gern in Rätseln, nicht wahr?/ Yuugi war nun einerseits ehrlich amüsiert, doch gleichzeitig auch verwirrt über die Worte des Hutes.

**Mein Hikari hat Recht. Erkläre dich bitte.**

Auch Yami war interessiert, denn der Hut hatte vom Lauf des Schicksals gesprochen und dies bezog sich sicherlich auch auf Yuugi und ihn. Sonst würde ihnen der Hut nicht davon erzählen. Sie hatten also noch eine Rolle zu übernehmen, welche zu ihrem Hiersein geführt hatte.   
Das Schicksal wob sein Netz, sinnierte Yami.

_Dafür ist es noch nicht an der Zeit, großer Pharao_, begann der Hut, doch Yuugi unterbrach ihn erstaunt: /Du weißt von Yamis Herkunft! Woher? Und du nanntest mich Auserwählter, wie kannst du davon wissen?/

_Ich weiß vieles, denn ich bin schon sehr alt. Magie kennt keine Grenzen, weder zeitlich noch kulturell. Natürlich ist mir die Legende um den großen Pharao aus dem Alten Ägypten wohl bekannt. Ich bin geehrt, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen.   
Und du, mein junger Freund, bist ebenso bedeutend wie der Geist, mit dem du dir deine Seele teilst. Der Auserwählte, welcher dazu bestimmt ist, Licht und Dunkelheit zu vereinen und damit Gleichgewicht zu schaffen – Frieden in einer Zeit des Krieges._

/Und ich dachte, ich sei hier, um ein paar alte Schriftrollen übersetzen/, meinte Yuugi, eine Augenbraue hebend. Der Sarkasmus in seinen Worten entging Yami nicht und er reichte durch ihr Seelenband zu seinem Aibou, um ihn seiner Unterstützung zu versichern. Als Antwort bekam er ein Gefühl von Dankbarkeit und Liebe, welches den ehemaligen Pharao lächeln ließ. Yuugi war stark. Er würde auch mit dieser Situation fertigwerden.

Obwohl weder sein Hikari noch er damit gerechnet hatten, sofort bei ihrer Ankunft eine neue Verantwortung aufgeladen zu bekommen. Yuugis Träume die Nächte zuvor wurden auf einmal noch wichtiger.

_Die Schicksalslinien laufen zusammen und verbinden sich. Großes wird geschehen, also seid auf der Hut_, warnte die Stimme des Hutes, bevor sie plötzlich meinte: _Doch zuerst sollte ich entscheiden, in welches Haus ich dich stecke, junger Auserwählter.   
Deine Eigenschaften sind vielfältig, doch stets vom Wunsch zu helfen und zu beschützen bestimmt. Das Licht deiner Seele strahlt hell, Auserwählter, ebenso wie das deiner 'dunklen' Hälfte. Daher wäre das Haus des Löwen, Gryffindor, sicher das richtige für euch.   
Doch um den Lauf des Schicksals zu unterstützen, stecke ich dich in ein anderes Haus. Deine Hilfe, junger Yuugi, wird benötigt, um Licht und Dunkelheit einander näherzubringen. Dazu erlaube mir, dich entgegen deiner Eigenschaften in das Haus mit dem schlechtesten Ruf hier zu stecken. Du wirst es dort nicht leicht haben, aber vielleicht bist du dazu in der Lage, das Licht in ihnen wecken. Ich schicke dich nach..._

"SLYTHERIN", verkündete der Sprechende Hut auf einmal laut.

Yuugi setzte den Sprechenden Hut nach dieser Entscheidung ab, stand auf und wandte den Blick dem Slytherin-Tisch zu. Angesichts der abweisenden Mienen dort konnte er ein unhörbares Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken.

/Na wunderbar. Yami, das wird spannend./

**Das sehe ich auch so, Yuugi. Doch ich bin bei dir, mein Hikari. Niemand wird dir schaden, das schwöre ich.**

/Danke, Yami. Wir werden uns Mühe geben müssen, um dieser neuen Verantwortung gerecht zu werden. Ich hatte nicht geahnt, daß wir noch eine weitere Aufgabe bekommen würden, wenn ich Onkel Albus helfe, diese Schriftrollen zu übersetzen./

**Unser Schicksal nähert sich einem bedeutenden Punkt, Aibou. Vielleicht sogar dem Punkt, von dem Ishizu damals sprach, als wir gegen Maliks Yami antreten mußten, um die Welt vor seinem falschen Herrschaftsanspruch zu bewahren. Es kann kein Zufall sein, daß wir gerade jetzt hierher kamen, Yuugi.   
****Es war so vorherbestimmt...und wenn jemand diese Aufgabe, von welcher der Hut sprach, bewältigen kann, dann bist du es, mein Hikari.**

/Doch ich werde deine Hilfe dabei benötigen, Yami. Nur gemeinsam können wir unser Schicksal erfüllen...und ich würde es anders auch gar nicht haben wollen. Mit dir an meiner Seite stelle ich mich jedem Hindernis, itoshii./   
Diese Worte voller Liebe und Vertrauen in den ehemaligen Pharao ließen diesen über ihr Seelenband reichen, um Yuugi mit einer Welle an Wärme und tiefer Zuneigung, aber auch Unterstützung zu überschütten.

Yuugi lächelte innerlich, bevor er sich zu Professor McGonagall umwandte und ihr den Hut in die Hand drückte. In ihren grauen Augen sah er leichte Überraschung und größere Reserviertheit als zuvor, doch ihr Gesicht drückte keines ihrer Gefühle aus.

Einem Instinkt folgend, reichte Yuugi mental nach ihrer Aura und sah ein leuchtendes Gelb-Braun, ähnlich dem von Remus Lupin. Sie war eine Person mit einem guten, weichen Herzen, fühlte der Hikari und lächelte die ältere Professorin warm an.

Seine violetten Augen blickten sie voll ehrlicher Güte für einen Moment direkt an und Professor McGonagall spürte, wie ihr Mißtrauen gegenüber dem neuen Lehrer schwand. Obwohl er nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war, war sie sich auf einmal sicher, daß der junge Aushilfsprofessor eine reine Seele hatte und nichts Böses im Sinn hatte. ‚_Eigentlich gehört er in mein Haus'_, fuhr es McGonagall durch den Sinn.

Yuugi wandte sich von ihr ab und blickte hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Professor Lupin, den er vorher schon kennengelernt hatte, schien ehrlich überrascht über seine Einteilung und sah ihn mit einem leichten, ungläubigen Stirnrunzeln an.   
Neben ihm saß Dumbledore, welcher für einen Sekundenbruchteil ebenfalls sein Erstaunen nicht hatte unterdrücken können, doch dann nachdenklich auf den Sprechenden Hut in Professor McGonagalls Händen schaute, als wäre er einem Rätsel auf der Spur.

Der schwarzhaarige, finster blickende Mann an Dumbledores anderer Seite hingegen unterzog Yuugi einer ausgiebigen Musterung aus onyxfarbenen, kalten Augen. Er verbarg seinen Unmut und Ärger nicht, wobei Yuugi sich nicht sicher war, worüber der ältere Mann so aufgebracht war. Aber auch das würde er sicher noch herausfinden.

Jetzt war es jedoch erst einmal Zeit zu gehen, denn die Blicke der Schüler hafteten weiterhin wie magnetisch angezogen an ihm und Yuugi wurde dies immer unangenehmer. Die Blicke waren außerdem nicht alle sehr freundlicher Natur und Yami verschmolz seine Wahrnehmung ein wenig mehr mit der Yuugis, als er dessen spürbares Unwohlsein bemerkte. Der ehemalige Herrscher suchte nach möglichen Feinden, die seinem Aibou Schaden zufügen könnten und erkannte bald, daß die meisten der abweisenden Schwingungen von ihren neuen Hauskameraden kamen.   
Wirklich keine leichte Aufgabe stand ihnen da bevor.

**Laß uns gehen, Aibou. Die Stimmung hier ist nicht gerade freundlich zu nennen...außerdem müssen wir uns über diese neue Aufgabe unterhalten, welche uns gerade offenbart wurde. Dies sollten wir klären, bevor wir mit dem Freund deines Großvaters wegen der Schriftrollen sprechen, oder was meinst du, Yuugi?**

/Du hast Recht, Yami. Die Slytherins scheinen wirklich nicht gerade erbaut darüber, einen neuen Hauskameraden zu bekommen. Ihre Blicke sind eiskalt...einige jedenfalls. Andere sind eher abwartend, wenn auch überrascht. Ich hoffe, sie werden uns unsere Aufgabe nicht zu schwer machen – ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, daß wir ihre Hilfe brauchen werden.   
Doch jetzt ist es Zeit für einen Spaziergang, denn der Hunger ist mir gerade vergangen./

Nach diesen Worten fühlte Yuugi Yami schweigend nicken.

Daher richtete er seinen Blick auf Professor Dumbledore und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor dem alten Freund seines Großvaters. Dann drehte er sich herum und schritt mit geschmeidiger Eleganz zwischen den Tischen hindurch dem Ausgang entgegen, während er seinen langen Mantel wieder überwarf. Der weiche Stoff des dunkelblauen Mantels bauschte sich wirkungsvoll hinter ihm und verlieh seinem Abgang etwas Dramatisches. Yuugis Freunde hätten sich aufgrund seiner Geste an Seto Kaiba erinnert gefühlt, doch die anwesenden Schüler blinzelten aufgrund der Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Snapes wallenden Roben, wenn dieser durch die Gänge eilte.

Als die großen Türen mit einem Klacken hinter Yuugi wieder ins Schloß fielen, herrschte noch einige Augenblicke lang überraschte Stille. Doch dann explodierte die Halle förmlich mit Stimmengewirr, als sich die Schüler mit ihren Freunden und Hauskameraden über den seltsamen neuen Professor zu unterhalten begannen.

Viele hatten bei seinem Anblick angenommen – und die Mädchen hatten es sich gewünscht – daß der Professor in eines der drei ‚lichten' Häuser kommen würde. Die meisten hatten ihn instinktiv so eingeschätzt, daß er entweder nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor kommen würde.   
Seine violetten Augen hatten bei aller Wärme in ihnen unübersehbare Intelligenz enthalten, während seine ganze Haltung eine gebändigte Kraft und geheimnisvolle Macht ausstrahlte. Keiner hätte jedoch gedacht, daß der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin einteilen würde – schon deshalb nicht, da er ein Muggel war.

Doch nun war das Unvorhergesehene geschehen und die Schüler wußten nicht, was sie nun von ihrem neuen Professor halten sollten. Er schien auf den ersten Blick so freundlich zu sein, doch ein Slytherin war kein guter Mensch. So war jedenfalls die vorherrschende Meinung in Hogwarths, da die Schüler in Slytherin oftmals arrogant, überheblich und manchmal sogar durchaus sehr gefährlich ihren Mitschülern gegenüber werden konnten. Die Verwirrung der Schüler war daher perfekt.

Auch das Gryffindor-Trio blickte erstaunt auf die großen Flügeltüren, die sich hinter Yuugi wieder geschlossen hatten. Hermine wirkte aus der Bahn geworfen, als sie ihre Meinung über den jungen Mann, den sie sofort sympathisch gefunden hatte, mit der Tatsache in Einklang zu bringen versuchte, daß er nunmehr in Slytherin war. Die Gryffindor konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß sie so falsch gelegen hatte, als sie ihn für einen warmherzigen, freundlichen Menschen hielt...seine Augen waren ohne Falsch gewesen, warm und offen.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte Hermine von der Tür zu Professor Dumbledore und bemerkte dabei, daß auch Harry Blickkontakt zu dem weißbärtigen Magier herzustellen versuchte. Als es dem Schwarzhaarigen gelang und der Schulleiter den Kopf zu ihnen wandte, erschien ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Zügen Dumbledores. Es wurde den zwei Freunden deutlich, daß er Yuugi trotz der Tatsache, daß er nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war, vertraute. Es erleichterte Hermine, die dies als eine Unterstützung ihrer Instinkte ansah, daß Dumbledore den neuen Professor trotz dieser offensichtlichen Überraschung für vertrauenswürdig hielt. Daher entschied sie sich, abzuwarten und Yuugi weiterhin zu beobachten. Dann würde es sich ja schnell herausstellen, wie es wirklich um dessen Charakter bestellt war.

Harry gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf. Auch er hatte einen positiven Eindruck von Yuugi gehabt, obwohl er noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte. Doch das Sorting überraschte ihn sehr, wobei er sich jedoch plötzlich an seine eigene Auswahlzeremonie erinnerte. Damals hatte der Sprechende Hut auch ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollen und war nur durch intensives Bitten davon abgehalten worden – doch Yuugi wußte wahrscheinlich nichts von den dunklen Machenschaften, für die das Haus Salazar Slytherins berüchtigt war. Daher hatte der junge Professor sich auch nicht gegen die Einteilung gewehrt, doch Harry war sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß er es in Slytherin alles andere als einfach haben würde. Und auch die anderen Häuser würde ihn von nun an mit Mißtrauen und Vorsicht behandeln.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus – und weil Hermine ihn offensichtlich sympathisch gefunden hatte – entschied sich auch Harry dafür, dem ungewöhnlichen Professor eine Chance zu geben. Er wußte, wie schwer Vorurteile wiegen konnten und wollte für's Erste unparteiisch bleiben – auch, da er sich auf Hermines Menschenkenntnis bis jetzt stets gut verlassen konnte.

Ron hingegen wußte nicht, was er denken sollte. Ihn hatte der junge Mann schon verwirrt, als er ihn mit Hermine auf dem Bahnsteig in Kings Cross hatte sprechen sehen. Normalerweise konnte er Menschen ebenfalls ganz gut einschätzen, doch bei Hermine wurde Ron meist sofort eifersüchtig.   
Seine Gefühle für die Braunhaarige waren zur Zeit sehr konfus und der Gryffindor wußte nicht, ob er in ihr mehr als nur eine gute Freundin sah oder ob er für sie den Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt hatte, der immer zutage trat, wenn Ginny in Gefahr war. Liebte er Hermine als erwachsen werdende Frau oder als Schwester?, fragte sich Ron oftmals.   
Ein Resultat seines Gefühlswirrwarrs war es jedoch, daß er männliche Personen in Hermines Nähe mit großem Mißtrauen betrachtete – und nun kam noch hinzu, daß eine jener Personen ein Slytherin war, gegen die Ron von Anfang an eine heftige Abneigung gehegt hatte. Der Rothaarige beschloß, den neuen Professor sehr aufmerksam im Auge zu behalten – und Hermine notfalls vor ihm zu beschützen.

So endete das Sorting von Yuugi Mutou mit einer Überraschung, welche die verschiedensten Auswirkungen auf die Schüler- und Lehrerschaft von Hogwarths haben sollte. Und das neue Jahr hatte doch gerade erst begonnen...

Das war mal wieder ein neuer Teil – hoffe, er hat euch gefallen! Tja, ich habe viel vor mit Yuugi und auch den Slytherins, daher kam der Gute nicht nach Gryffindor! Freut euch auf die nächsten Kapitel, denn dann wird Hogwarths' Schülerschaft (und auch die Professoren) noch weitere Überraschungen mit ihrem neuen Lehrer erleben! (grins)

Bis dahin erst einmal Tschüß!

Dragon's Angel

Ach ja, da die Veröffentlichung meiner Kommentare zu euren Reviews auf der Livejournal-Seite noch so viele Probleme verursacht, erstmal nochmal gleich hier die Beantwortung – bis ich die Sache endlich geschnallt habe, wie ich auf mein Livejournal einen direkten Link legen kann. (zur Zeit noch zu dumm dazu ist) (seufz und verlegen am Kopf kratz) (dumdidum)

**Shatiel:** Danke! Ach, Lob ist immer gut für die Seele (und kalorienärmer als Schokolade J) Ich schreibe und hoffe, meine Muse bleibt mir mal wieder 'ne Zeitlang treu. Die verdrückt sich in letzter Zeit recht häufig, was ich aber auch verstehen kann, denn hier ist es echt viel zu kalt und trübe...ich brauch' schöne Gedanken!   
Ich update so schnell ich kann!

**Morenka:** Wow...du hast extra für mich nach dem Paßwort gesucht...strahl! (Zimmer mit Strahlen erleuchtet) Danke! Bin ganz überwältigt, daß meine Story bei dir so gut ankommt! Aber bitte, bitte keine Alpträume, ok? Weder bei dir noch bei mir...denn dann kann ich nicht schreiben, und das wäre schlecht! Ich versuche auch, möglichst rasch das nächste Update zu liefern, so daß du weiterlesen kannst.   
Ja, Dracolein war mal ganz stille...der wird noch viel erleben, jetzt, da Yuugi in Hogwarths ist! (hint)   
Zu deiner Bemerkung zur Telekom und Müttern – ist es nicht toll, daß man letztere hat? Ich liebe es auch, wenn meine Mutter andere in Grund und Boden redet...anders ist es, wenn sie diese Fähigkeit bei mir anwendet. (seufz) Scheint wohl eine Gabe der Mütter zu sein.   
Die Weasleys kommen noch im Laufe der Geschichte vor, also kann ich mir ja mal 'ne passende Reaktion von Mrs. Weasley einfallen lassen. Außerdem, wenn sie bemerkt, daß der arme Yuugi keine Eltern mehr hat...da wird sie ihn ganz bestimmt in ihr Herz schließen (wie Harry). Auja, die Ideen purzeln grade wieder... (Zettel holt und wie manisch schreibt) Bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen!

**Luinaldawen:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. Meine Muse nimmt sich aufgrund des miserablen Wetters gerade öfter mal 'ne Auszeit und ich sitze dann hier und weiß nicht, was ich schreiben soll. (heul) Aber schön, daß dir das letzte Kapitel gefiel.   
Dracolein und böse? Nich' bei mir – Blondie kriegt 'ne nette Rolle, aber auch nicht gleich. Kann ihn ja nicht eine 180-Drehung machen lassen, so von jetzt auf gleich. Aber mit Yuugi in Hogwarths wird er auf den rechten Weg gebracht! (nick) Apropos Film: weißt du, wann der nächste Teil rauskommt? Ich hab' schon wieder Entzugserscheinungen... Draco sah echt süß aus, war mir aber zu fies im Charakter dargestellt. Ich hab inzwischen die Hoffnung aufgegeben, daß er im Original (Buch bzw. Film) noch einer der Guten wird, was echt schade ist. (tief seufz)   
Mit den tollen Kerlen hast du Recht, aber Yami muß wirklich bei Yuugi bleiben. Der braucht den noch – und ohne seinen Aibou ist ja selbst ein ehemaliger Pharao nicht komplett...also laßt uns weiter von süßen, schwulen Jungs schreiben!   
Bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen dauert es (hoffentlich) nicht so lange! CU!

**heavenfly:** Hallöle und herzlichen Dank für die Filmbeschreibung! (bald mal wieder auf Jagd nach 'nem Videoverleih geht) Das hört sich doch interessant an, vor allem, da mein zweites Lieblingspairing bei Yugi-Oh! Yuugi (bzw. Yami)/Seto (bzw. Seth) ist. Aber auch als enge Freunde geben die Beiden gutes Fanfic-Material her (wieder mal Andeutungen ausstreut).   
Schön, daß dir die Story gefällt, das hört man doch immer wieder gern. Und ich verspreche, daß ich schreibe, so oft ich kann! Weiß ja aus eigener Erfahrung, wie doof es ist, ewig auf das nächste Kapi einer Story zu warten, die einem gut gefällt! (seufz)   
Bis bald mal wieder...und ja, ich find deinen Namen irgendwie cool!

Dragon's Angel


	6. Gespräche und Begegnungen

**Chapter 6 : Gespräche und Begegnungen**

Während in der Großen Halle die Schüler weiterhin heftig über ihren neuen Professor diskutierten, während sie das Willkommensfest genossen, wanderte Yuugi draußen langsam über die Wiesen von Hogwarths. Die Dämmerung brach herein und tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirkliches Licht.

Doch Yuugi schenkte seiner Umwelt im Moment nur minimale Aufmerksamkeit, während er, die Hände zum Schutz vor dem kalten englischen Wetter in den Taschen seines dunkelblauen Mantels vergraben, mit Yami in ein lautloses Gespräch vertieft war.

Der ehemalige Pharao war in seiner Geistform neben seinem Aibou erschienen und schritt nun mit diesem gemeinsam über die Wiesen auf den See zu. Auch wenn niemand außer ihnen hier draußen zu sein schien, wollte Yami doch verhindern, daß jemand auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Darum hatte er nicht wie sonst eine sichtbare körperliche Form angenommen, sondern erschien nur in der transparenten Art seiner Geistform, welche nur Yuugi sehen konnte.

Yamis Existenz sollte vorerst für die Bewohner von Hogwarths ein Geheimnis bleiben, hatten die beiden jungen Männer übereinstimmend beschlossen – vor allem, da ihnen so unerwartet noch eine weitere schwierige Aufgabe zuteil geworden war.

Nachdenklichkeit und eine gewisse Erwartung, gekoppelt mit leichtem Unbehagen angesichts der Ablehnung, welche er von den Slytherins nach seiner Einteilung in ihr Haus verspürt hatte, ließen Yuugis Augen sehr ernst blicken. Dies besorgte Yami, der seinen Hikari glücklich sehen wollte.

Seine geisterhaften Arme in einer beschützenden, liebevollen Umarmung um Yuugi legend, meinte der ehemalige Pharao: **Du solltest dir nicht gleich so viele Gedanken machen, Aibou. Der Start hier in Hogwarths war vielleicht nicht gerade berauschend zu nennen, doch glaube ich, daß du dir hier rasch Freunde schaffen wirst. Deine sensible Art wird nicht unbemerkt bleiben, Yuugi.**

Yuugi seufzte leise auf, während er sich von Yamis Fürsorge einhüllen ließ. Seine dunklere Hälfte hatte Recht. Sich zu viele Sorgen zu machen, würde nichts bringen und ihn sich nur unwohl fühlen lassen. Vielmehr sollten sie sich Gedanken darüber machen, was genau von ihnen erwartet wurde, um – wie der Hut gesagt hatte _'Licht und Dunkelheit einander näher zu bringen'_.

/Du hast Recht, Yami/, antwortete der junge Mann dann seinem Seelenpartner. /Ich gebe zu, daß ich erstaunt darüber war, noch eine weitere Aufgabe zu bekommen. Und diese Aufgabe klingt in meinen Ohren sehr wichtig... und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß sie mit meinen Träumen aus der letzten Zeit zusammenhängt./

**Ich stimme dir zu, Yuugi. Auch ich habe gleich an deine Träume gedacht, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann, was sie mit den Ereignissen zu tun haben könnten. Doch unser Schicksal wird hier eine Wendung nehmen, Aibou...da bin ich sicher.**

Yuugi drehte leicht den Kopf, um Yami ins Gesicht sehen zu können, als er den tiefen Ernst und die Gewißheit in den Worten des Geistes hören konnte.  
/Du fühlst es also auch./

**Das tue ich. Doch wir sind nicht so weit gekommen, um hier eine Aufgabe zu bekommen, die wir nicht gemeinsam lösen können, Hikari. Unser Schicksal mag manchmal zuerst für uns keinen Sinn ergeben und geht oft verschlungene Wege...doch die Götter erlegen uns nicht mehr Lasten auf, als wir tragen können.  
Der Freund deines Großvaters, Dumbledore-sama, ist ein weiser Mann, das konnte ich in seinen Augen erkennen. Er hat uns wegen der Schriftrollen hierher geholt, da er glaubt, sie seien für das Fortbestehen der magischen Welt von großer Bedeutung.  
Was er nicht ahnen konnte - und was auch ich erst jetzt erkenne - ist die Tatsache, daß wir nicht nur aus diesem Grund jetzt hier in England sein sollen. Eigentlich nahm ich an, Ägypten würde letztendlich die Stätte sein, an der es für uns zu der großen Begegnung kommen würde, Yuugi...doch nun wird es vielleicht eher dieser Ort hier sein. Hier sind Mächte am Werk, deren Kraft denen der Götter gleicht - und Ra möge uns leiten auf dem Weg, den wir zu gehen haben, um unser Schicksal zu erfüllen.**

Yuugi schwieg für eine Weile, um über Yamis Rede nachzudenken.

Dann lächelte er seinen Freund an und meinte: /Das Schicksal ist bisher nicht immer gerade sanft mit uns umgesprungen, Yami. Doch es hat, wie du sagtest, uns nie etwas aufgetragen, was wir nicht gemeinsam bewältigen konnten. Also bin ich der Meinung, daß, auch wenn wir sicher Schwierigkeiten überwinden werden müssen, wir am Ende sicher auch der Erfüllung unseres Schicksals nähergerückt sein werden. Ich glaube an unsere gemeinsame Kraft, Yami. Sie wird uns helfen, die Rätsel zu lösen, welche sich vor uns auftun./

**Weise Worte, Hikari. Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, dir zur Seite zu stehen. Du kannst jederzeit auf mich zählen, itoshii.**

Gegenseitige Liebe und Vertrauen floß über das Seelenband der Beiden, als sie sich wechselseitig stumm ihrer Unterstützung versicherten. Dann wandte Yuugi ihr Gespräch fröhlicheren Themen zu und sie wanderten, die Gesellschaft des Liebsten genießend, einmal langsam um den See.

Dabei nahm Yuugi nun mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit die Umgebung in Augenschein, was er vorher ein wenig vernachlässigt hatte. Doch der hochgewachsene junge Mann verließ sich auf seinen Sinn für Gefahren, der ihn jederzeit rechtzeitig warnte. Außerdem hatte er ja auch Yami und seine Monster, die ihn ebenfalls beschützen würden, sollte etwas Unerwartetes geschehen.

Die Dämmerung war mittlerweile in Dunkelheit übergegangen, welche sich wie ein Tuch über die Umgebung legte und den See im Licht der Sterne glitzern ließ. Yuugi sah, wie sich in der Mitte des Sees das Wasser etwas kräuselte und konzentrierte sich darauf, den Verursacher der kleinen Wellen auszumachen, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Also zuckte er innerlich mit den Achseln und ließ statt dessen die Stille auf sich wirken, die wie mit sanften streichelnden Händen seine erwartungsvolle Spannung von ihm nahm und ihn beruhigte.

Auch Yamis Gegenwart, der hinter ihm stand und erneut die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, gab ihm ein Gefühl von ruhiger Zufriedenheit mit seinem Schicksal. Was auch immer kommen mochte, Yuugi hatte Yami an seiner Seite...und fürchtete sich daher vor keiner Prüfung.

Der ehemalige Pharao fühlte Yuugis zurückgekehrte Gelassenheit, die wie ein Strom aus Licht und sanfter Wärme die Seele seines Hikari zum Leuchten brachte. Den Kopf auf Yuugis breiter Schulter ablegend, festigte Yami seine Umarmung ein wenig und versank zufrieden in der Präsenz seines Seelenpartners.

Yuugi lächelte warm und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig schräg, so daß er den Yamis berührte und für eventuelle Zeugen trotzdem so aussah, als wäre er allein und erfreue sich nur an dem Anblick des glitzernden Wassers im Schein der Sterne.

Plötzlich schreckten sie aus ihrer Zweisamkeit auf und Yuugi wandte den Kopf, da er eine fremde Präsenz auf sich zukommen spürte. Yami verschwand und verschmolz statt dessen seine Wahrnehmung mit der Yuugis, so daß er im Notfall seinen Hikari vor Schaden bewahren konnte.

Violette Augen mit einem Hauch von Karmesinrot darin blickten aufmerksam in die Richtung, aus der die Präsenz kam. Wenig später kam ein großer Hund auf Yuugi zugerannt, der erst kurz vor ihm stoppte und ihn dann hechelnd zu umkreisen begann.

Der junge Mann beobachtete, wie das Tier für eine Weile mit dem Schwanz wedelnd seine Kreise um ihn zog, bevor er ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht länger unterdrücken konnte und langsam in die Knie sank. Dem Hund eine Hand entgegenstreckend, damit dieser seinen Geruch aufnehmen konnte, wurde Yuugis Lächeln wärmer, als sein neuer Bekannter erst an seinen Fingern schnüffelte und ihm dann mit seiner großen Zunge über die Hand leckte. Seine Augen funkelten mit Wärme und Humor, als Yuugi willig begann, das weiche Fell zu kraulen, als der Hund hechelnd seinen Kopf unter seine Hand schob, als wolle er ihn damit zu eben jener Handlung auffordern.

"Wo kommst du denn her? Bist du der Wächter von Hogwarths?", fragte Yuugi, während Yami von seinem Seelenraum her nur amüsiert das Verhalten des Hundes beobachtete. Obwohl er doch augenscheinlich schon ausgewachsen war, benahm sich ihr neuer Freund wie ein Welpe und japste mit sichtlichem Behagen unter Yuugis liebevollem Streicheln. Wieder einmal erkannte Yami, welch anziehende Wirkung sein Aibou auf Tiere hatte...sie suchten ganz instinktiv seine Nähe und bettelten manchmal förmlich – wie der Hund gerade – um Streicheleinheiten.

Der Hund jaulte leise und wohlig unter Yuugis sanfter Hand in seinem Fell und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, als wolle er dessen Fragen damit bestätigen. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar lächelte erneut und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.  
"Ich hoffe, Fang hat Euch nicht gestört." Dann fügte die Baßstimme noch mit leichtem Erstaunen hinzu: "Sonst rennt er auch nicht so aufgeregt auf Fremde zu..."

"Er hat mich nicht gestört. Ich mag Tiere sehr", antwortete Yuugi, ohne aufzusehen.  
Er fühlte keine Gefahr, sonst hätte ihm sein Instinkt die Präsenz schon eher gemeldet. Doch da die unbekannte Person so unbemerkt hatte herankommen können, wußte Yuugi, daß er von ihr nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Den Hund weiter kraulend, meinte er: "Er heißt also Fang? Ein schöner Name. Gehört er...", bei den letzten Worten hatte sich Yuugi nun doch, noch immer vor Fang kniend, umgedreht, um den Unbekannten mit freundlichem Blick zu mustern.

Als er jedoch die massige Gestalt in der dicken Lederkleidung, bewaffnet mit einer Armbrust, in der Dunkelheit über sich aufragen sah, weiteten sich seine Augen und mit dem leicht erschrockenen Ausruf "Bei allen Göttern Ägyptens!" rollte er sich aus einem Reflex heraus in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu Seite.  
Sekundenbruchteile später war Yuugi außerhalb der unmittelbaren Reichweite des Fremden und wieder auf den Beinen, Yamis Präsenz schützend mit der seinen verschmelzend. Vormals violette Augen waren nun dunkler und fast gänzlich karmesinrot, während sie wachsam und voller Erstaunen auf die riesige Gestalt blickten. Die ganze Haltung Yuugis drückte alarmierte Vorsicht aus.

Hagrid war ebenfalls erstaunt von der plötzlichen Bewegung des jungen Mannes mit dem dreifarbigen Haar, der vorher so freundlich mit Fang umgegangen war. Die Anspannung, die auf einmal den schlanken Körper beherrschte und die unübersehbare Gefahr, welche seine Augen nun ausstrahlten, ließen ihn verwirrt blinzeln. Doch dann erkannte der Halbriese, daß er den jungen Mann erschreckt haben mußte – oftmals jagte er Neuankömmlingen durch seine massige Gestalt ungewollt einen Schrecken ein.

Einen Schritt zurücktretend, hob Hagrid die Hände in einer Geste des Friedens, denn er fühlte rein instinktiv, daß mit dem Fremden, so jung er auch sein mochte, nicht zu spaßen war. Sein Gegenüber konnte wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn er sich angegriffen fühlte.

"Keine Aufregung. Ich werde euch nichts tun", dröhnte Hagrids Baßstimme dann auf, die eigentlich wenig geeignet war, sofortiges Vertrauen zu wecken oder angespannte Nerven zu beruhigen. Doch Yuugi sah in den dunklen Augen des riesigen Mannes keine Bosheit und entspannte sich daher langsam wieder.

Er spürte, wie auch Yami sich wieder beruhigte, doch der ehemalige Pharao blieb wachsam. **Bei Ra! So einen riesigen Mann habe ich noch nie gesehen, Aibou. Er erinnert mich an die alten Legenden über die ersten Menschen, welche die Götter schufen. Riesen.  
**  
/Ein Riese ist er wahrhaftig, Yami. Er hat mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber er ist uns nicht feindlich gesinnt, sondern hat eine gutmütige Seele. Sein Äußeres steht in komplettem Kontrast zu der Sanftheit seines Wesens/, antwortete Yuugi, der inzwischen einen Blick sowohl auf Hagrids Aura als auch in dessen Seele geworfen hatte und dessen Anspannung daher langsam wieder nachließ.

Während sich Yami angesichts von Yuugis beruhigenden Worten über ihren riesenhaften Gesprächspartner wieder in seinen Seelenraum zurückzog und von dort aus das Weitere aufmerksam beobachtete, entspannte sich sein Hikari sichtlich, um anzuzeigen, daß er Hagrids Versicherung glaubte.

Yuugi richtete sich aus seiner Abwehrhaltung auf und lächelte Hagrid entschuldigend an.  
"Entschuldigung wegen meiner überraschten Reaktion, Sir", sagte der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar dann mit seiner warmen, dunklen Stimme, während er langsam wieder auf Hagrid zutrat. "Ihr habt mich nur etwas erschreckt...ich hatte nicht erwartet, jemanden zu sehen, der so...riesig ist. Verzeiht."

"Oh, Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen", winkte Hagrid gutmütig ab. "Ich bin es gewohnt, daß sich Fremde wegen meiner Größe erschrecken, auch wenn dies nicht meine Absicht ist. Dabei sagte meine Mutter früher immer, ich wäre sehr klein für die Standards unseres Volkes..."  
**  
Klein?** hörte Yuugi Yami erstaunt fragen. **Bei den Mächten, er ist so groß, daß selbst Seto zu ihm aufblicken müßte, welcher immerhin der Größte unter unseren Freunden ist...  
**  
/Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Yami. Er muß über zweieinhalb Meter groß sein...und ich dachte, inzwischen wäre ich endlich groß. Neben ihm fühle ich mich wieder so klein wie früher, als jeder meiner Freunde mich um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte... Doch auch wenn er so riesenhaft ist, so zeigt mir doch seine Aura, daß sein Herz noch größer ist. Ich wäre gern sein Freund, Yami – vielleicht kann er einen Ausgleich zu der Feindseligkeit der Slytherins darstellen. Wenn er überhaupt in Hogwarths wohnt./  
**  
Frag ihn doch einfach, Aibou.**

Mit einem mentalen Nicken wandte sich Yuugi wieder an Hagrid, der ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen abwartend anblickte und ihn seinerseits in der Zwischenzeit gemustert hatte. Nun wirkte der fremde junge Mann wieder so freundlich auf Hagrid wie zuvor, als er Fang gestreichelt hatte. Anscheinend waren wirklich nur seine Instinkte mit ihm durchgegangen angesichts seines plötzlichen Anblicks, überlegte der Halbriese.

"Wir sollten einen erneuten Versuch machen, uns kennenzulernen nach diesem etwas verunglückten ersten, meint ihr nicht, Sir?", lächelte Yuugi jetzt warmherzig und verbeugte sich kurz respektvoll vor Hagrid, während er hinzufügte: "Mein Name ist Yuugi Mutou und ich komme aus Japan. Ich bin erfreut, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Sir."

Hagrid blinzelte ein wenig ungläubig, als er in derart höflicher Form behandelt wurde. Das taten nur die wenigsten, da viele Zauberer und Hexen ihn ihrer Achtung nicht für würdig hielten oder ihn einfach übersahen (auch wenn dies wegen seiner Größe ein schwieriges Unterfangen war).

Dann wedelte der Halbriese, unter seinem dichten Bart rot werdend, abwehrend mit seinen großen Händen und meinte hastig: "Oh, bitte... Ihr braucht mich wirklich nicht mit 'Sir' anzusprechen... ich heiße Hagrid. Einfach Hagrid."

"Hagrid-san", lächelte Yuugi und meinte dann: "Dann nennt mich bitte Yuugi."  
Seine klugen violetten Augen betrachteten den verlegenen Riesen vor sich freundlich, bevor Yuugi wissen wollte: "Lebt Ihr hier, Hagrid-san? Auf Hogwarthsgrund?"

Hagrid wußte zwar nicht, warum sein neuer junger Bekannter an seinen Namen ein -san anhängte, doch er fragte nicht weiter, sondern nickte nur heftig zu Yuugis Fragen.  
"Ja, diese Hütte dort gehört mir", erwiderte er und deutete auf das Blockhaus nicht weit entfernt vom See. "Ich bin der Hüter der Schlüssel dieses Schlosses... und ich unterrichte auch", die letzten Worte waren unterlegt mit hörbarem Stolz.

Ein interessiertes Licht blitzte in Yuugis Augen auf und er fragte: "Welches Fach unterrichtet Ihr, Hagrid-san? Ich wurde von Onkel Albus eingeladen, Professor Binns in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' dieses Jahr ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen...Ägypten ist mein Spezialgebiet", erklärte er gleich darauf auch seine Anwesenheit.

"Oh, dann seid Ihr der neue Professor!", entfuhr es Hagrid erstaunt.

Als Yuugi schmunzelnd nickte, erläuterte Hagrid seine Position in der Lehrerschaft. "Ich unterrichte die Schüler in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe...ihrer Haltung, ihren Fähigkeiten und Besonderheiten. Es gibt so viele wunderbare Geschöpfe in der Magierwelt, da sollten die Kinder schon wissen, wie man mit ihnen umgehen muß...auch wenn sie oft wenig Begeisterung mitbringen, wenn sie die Wesen sehen, welche ich Ihnen zeige", seufzte Hagrid am Ende auf.

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Aber wieso das? Ich bin sicher, ihr seid ein wunderbarer Lehrer. Ihr habt soviel Begeisterung in euch, das muß doch ansteckend sein! Ich dachte eher, daß Geschichte ein trockenes Fach für die Schüler ist, wo sie sich anstrengen müssen, nicht einzuschlafen. Ich weiß von mir früher, daß ich oft die Augen kaum offen halten konnte, wenn unser Lehrer uns von irgendwelchen Schlachten der Weltgeschichte erzählte – doch Ägypten und seine wechselhafte Geschichte faszinierte mich von Anfang an."

Nun leuchteten Yuugis violette Augen voller Begeisterung und Yami in seinem Seelenraum schmunzelte leicht. Es wärmte ihn, seine lichte Hälfte so voller Elan über seine Heimat sprechen zu hören, selbst wenn Yuugi noch nicht vor den Schülern stand und detailliert über Ägyptens Sitten und Traditionen berichtete. Der ehemalige Herrscher des Nillandes war überzeugt, daß es Yuugis Schülern nicht wie diesem früher gehen würde, wenn sie Geschichte haben würden. Die Begeisterung seines Hikaris würde sie mitreißen.

"Also warum glaubt Ihr, die Schüler brächten keine Begeisterung für euren Unterricht auf, Hagrid-san?", fragte Yuugi nochmals nach, als ihn der Halbriese nur staunend anblickte. Die Energie, welche in dem junge Mann vor ihm steckte, war überwältigend...ebenso wie die Wärme und Überzeugungskraft, welche er ausstrahlte.

Dann schüttelte sich Hagrid leicht, um seine Verwunderung zu überwinden und meinte, sich leicht verlegen am Kopf kratzend: "Es wird wohl daran liegen, daß sie denken, es sei zu gefährlich. Aber die Tiere würden ihnen nie ein Leid zufügen...Norbert und Seidenschnabel waren ausgesprochen liebe Kreaturen, wenn man ihnen den ihnen zustehenden Respekt erwies...", er verstummte verlegen.

**Was meint er mit gefährlich?** wollte Yami wissen, der durch Yuugis Augen ihren 'Kollegen' betrachtete. **Aibou, ich glaube, wir sollten vielleicht als erstes eine seiner Unterrichtsstunden besuchen, was meinst du? Ich möchte herausfinden, was genau Hagrid-san meint. Denkst du, Dumbledore-sama würde ihm erlauben, seine Schüler zu gefährden?**

/Nein, dies würde Onkel Albus nicht zulassen – da bin ich mir sicher. Außerdem ist Hagrid-san viel zu sanftmütig, um willentlich jemanden zu verletzen. Ich denke, sein Problem ist wahrscheinlich, daß er Tiere mag, die genauso groß und stark sind wie er.  
**  
Das würde erklären, warum die Schüler wenig begeistert von ihren Studien in seinem Fach sind.**

/Genau. Doch er hat auch mich neugierig gemacht auf die Wesen, welche er in seinem Unterricht behandelt. Ich stimme dir zu, daß es ein guter Anfang wäre, Hagrid-san zuerst einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn er eine Stunde abhält, Yami. Das wird bestimmt Spaß machen./

**Hikari, halt dich aber bitte zurück. Deine Liebe für Tiere – ob magisch oder nicht – ist wahrscheinlich noch größer als die von Hagrid-san. Wer weiß, welche Geschöpfe die magische Welt hier bereithält – manche könnten wirklich gefährlich sein.**

Für diese mahnenden Worte erhielt Yami ein mentales Schmollen, bevor Yuugi antwortete: /Ich mag Tiere nun einmal, itoshii. Sie sind ehrlicher als Menschen und greifen nur an, wenn man ihnen Unrecht tut. Außerdem willst du mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, daß du nicht auch von Anfang an vernarrt in Bastet warst./  
**  
Du hast ja Recht, Yuugi. **gab der Pharao ruhig zu, konnte jedoch eine leichte Röte nicht verbergen, da ihn Yuugi wieder einmal ohne Probleme durchschaut hatte. Der junge Mann hatte Yamis sofortige Zuneigung zu ihrer neuen ungewöhnlichen Freundin gespürt. Yuugi reichte über ihr Seelenband und umarmte seinen Yami gedanklich liebevoll, bevor er sich erneut Hagrid zuwandte, dem der kurze mentale Austausch nicht aufgefallen war.

Den Halbriesen bittend anschauend, sagte Yuugi zu ihm: "Euer Fach interessiert mich sehr, Hagrid-san. Erlaubt Ihr, daß ich Eurem Unterricht einmal zusehe, wenn ich nicht störe? Ich würde gern mehr über die magischen Kreaturen lernen, welche es hier in England gibt."

Hagrids Augen weiteten sich überrascht wegen dieser Bitte. Sein neuer Bekannter wollte freiwillig an einer seiner Unterrichtsstunden teilnehmen, obwohl er doch ein Professor war und daher tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte!

Doch er hatte offensichtlich wirkliches Interesse an magischen Kreaturen...ebenso wie an nichtmagischen, bemerkte Hagrid in diesem Moment, als er sah, wie Fang sich, Streicheleinheiten suchend, an Yuugi drängte und dieser unbewußt sofort damit begann, dem großen Hund zärtlich das Fell zu kraulen.

Die Sanftheit, mit welcher der junge Mann sich Fang gegenüber verhielt, verriet Hagrid viel über dessen Persönlichkeit, denn der Halbriese war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, daß man an dem Verhalten eines Menschen einem anderen – schwächeren – Wesen gegenüber ablesen konnte, wie es um seinen Charakter bestellt war. Und nun kam Hagrid zu dem Schluß, daß der neue Professor ein guter Mensch sein mußte, denn sonst hätte er sich Fangs anhänglicher Liebesbedürftigkeit nicht so ohne weiteres unterworfen.

"Ihr könnt jederzeit kommen, wenn es euch Spaß macht, Yuugi", meinte der Halbriese dann, zur Bestätigung nochmals heftig nickend, als er Yuugis Augen dankbar aufleuchten sah. Yuugi strahlte und auch Yami freute sich über die Erlaubnis ihres 'Kollegen', denn nun hatten sie immerhin eine Person außer Dumbledore, welche ihnen zugeneigt war.

"Danke, Hagrid-san", meinte Yuugi und verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal leicht, um dem Halbriesen seinen Respekt zu erweisen. Hagrid wurde erneut rot und öffnete schon den Mund, um abzuwehren, als sein Blick auf etwas fiel, was ihn verwundert innehalten ließ. Vom Schloß her näherte sich ihnen etwas, was in der hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit regelrecht leuchtete.

"Fawkes", entfuhr es Hagrid, als er den Phönix erkannte, welcher mit eleganten Flügelschlägen näherkam. Der rotgoldene Feuervogel strahlte Magie und Erhabenheit aus, während er immer weiter auf Hagrid und Yuugi, welcher sich nun ebenfalls umgedreht hatte, zuflog.

Als Yuugi des Phönix ansichtig wurde, weiteten sich seine Augen in bewundernder Ergriffenheit und er rief aus: "Ein Bote Ras!"  
Ein melodisches Trillern von Fawkes war die Antwort auf diesen überraschten Ausruf und der Phönix glitt näher an die Beiden heran. Er flog kurz an Hagrid vorbei und sang eine freundliche Note, dann schwenkte er ab und begann, Yuugi zu umkreisen.

Der Feuervogel besah sich den jungen Mann von allen Seiten und plötzlich fing er an, ein Lied zu singen, welches Hagrid noch nie zuvor gehört hatte – voller Wärme, Hoffnung...und Respekt.

Ein weiteres Mal überrascht an diesem Abend, blinzelte Hagrid, als er die sofortige Achtung und Zuneigung verspürte, die Fawkes mit seinem Lied Yuugi gegenüber ausdrückte. Und dann bestätigte der Phönix diesen Eindruck, indem er auf einmal vor dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar zu schweben begann und seinen goldgefiederten Kopf anmutig neigte. Es schien fast, als wolle er Yuugi damit Ehre erweisen.

/Er weiß, wer du bist, Yami!/, meinte Yuugi zu seinem Seelenpartner. /Ich kann es aus seinem Lied heraushören, daß er weiß, welche Stellung du in Ägypten einst hattest./  
**  
Ja, Hikari. Es ist eine große Ehre, erneut einem der Boten von Ra zu begegnen. Ich möchte ihn auch begrüßen, wie es ihm zusteht – läßt du mich...**

Yamis Gedankenstimme verklang, als Yuugi sich ohne zu widersprechen in seinen Seelenraum zurückzog und damit dem ehemaligen Pharao erlaubte, seinen Körper zu übernehmen. Violette Augen färbten sich karmesinrot und Yami blickte ehrfurchtsvoll zu dem Phönix auf, der im Glauben seines Volkes ein Bote des Sonnengottes Ra war.

#Sei gegrüßt, Bote Ras. Es ist lange her, daß mich einer von euch mit seiner Gegenwart ehrte#, grüßte Yami Fawkes dann auf Altägyptisch und mit einer leichten Verbeugung, woraufhin er als Antwort eine Reihe von warmen, wunderschönen Tönen zu hören bekam. Als der Phönix näher an den Geist des Millenniumspuzzles heranschwebte, hob Yami instinktiv seinen Arm – und Fawkes zögerte nicht und ließ sich anmutig nieder.

/Er ist wunderschön/, erklang Yuugis mentale Stimme in Yamis Gedanken, welcher seinem Hikari nur zustimmen konnte.

Auch Fawkes schien zu spüren, daß Yami und Yuugi ihm zugeneigt waren, denn er neigte dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar seinen Kopf entgegen und fuhr ihm mit dem Schnabel sanft und liebevoll über die Wange. Und erneut ließ er dieses helle Lied erklingen, welches er zuvor noch nie gesungen hatte, während Yami ihm behutsam über das weiche Gefieder zu streicheln begann.

Eingehüllt ihn das warme Gefühl, welches Fawkes' Lied verbreitete, vergaß der ehemalige Herrscher völlig, daß Hagrid noch immer neben ihm stand. Der Halbriese beobachtete schon die ganze Zeit mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das ungewöhnliche Verhalten sowohl von Fawkes als auch von dem neuen Professor. Der Phönix war bekannt dafür, daß er nicht so rasch Zuneigung zeigte; daher bewies sein sofortiges Zutrauen zu Yuugi, daß dieser – ebenso wie Dumbledore – eine wahrhaft reine Seele besitzen mußte. Schließlich ließen Phönixe nur gute Menschen in ihre Nähe, Personen mit Bosheit im Herzen würden sie meiden.

Doch da war noch mehr als Zuneigung, fuhr es Hagrid durch den Sinn. Fawkes hatte Yuugi gegenüber Respekt gezeigt, was er sonst niemandem außer dem Schulleiter gegenüber tat. Und selbst Dumbledore wurde nicht so zärtlich von dem Feuervogel liebkost wie Fawkes es gerade mit Yuugi tat.

Dies war ein Rätsel, welches Hagrid nicht zu lösen vermochte, doch Fawkes' Reaktion dem neuen Professor gegenüber bestärkte den Halbriesen in seinem Verhalten Yuugi gegenüber. Es war richtig gewesen, ihn als warmherzig und freundlich einzuschätzen.  
Doch nun machte Hagrid wieder auf sich aufmerksam, denn sicher war Fawkes in Dumbledores Auftrag zu ihnen gekommen und sollte Yuugi zu dem Schulleiter bringen. Daher räusperte sich der Halbriese leise, um den jungen Mann und den Phönix aus ihrem versunkenen Miteinander zu reißen.

Yami schreckte auf, als er das Räuspern vernahm und sah sich zu Hagrid um. In der Dunkelheit konnte dieser nicht sehen, wie sich die Augen des jungen Mannes kurz darauf wieder zu dem warmen Violett zurückfärbten, als Yuugi erneut die Kontrolle übernahm.

Fawkes jedoch spürte den Wechsel und blickte dem jungen Mann kurz in die Augen, bevor er einen definitiv warmen Ton von sich gab und dann auf Yuugis Schulter flatterte, wo er es sich bequem machte und zärtlich mit seinem Schnabel durch das dreifarbige Haar fuhr.

Yuugi und sein Seelenpartner erkannten, daß Fawkes Yami und Hikari auseinanderhalten konnte, beide jedoch gleich hoch schätzte und ihnen zugetan war. Lächelnd kraulte Yuugi den goldrot gefiederten Bauch des Vogels, bevor er sich Hagrid mit einem fragenden Ausdruck zuwandte.

"Ihr solltet langsam ins Schloß zurückkehren, Yuugi", meinte Hagrid daraufhin. "Fawkes war sicher auf der Suche nach Euch, da Professor Dumbledore ihn geschickt hat."

"Er gehört zu Onkel Albus?", wollte Yuugi mit einem Blick auf Fawkes wissen, woraufhin er sowohl ein Nicken von Hagrid als auch einen bestätigenden Triller von Fawkes bekam.

"Dann habt Ihr wohl Recht, Hagrid-san. Onkel Albus wollte noch etwas mit mir besprechen, wenn das Willkommensfest vorüber ist – was wohl nunmehr der Fall ist", fügte Yuugi noch hinzu, während er einen Blick auf seine Uhr warf. Diese ging jedoch noch immer nach japanischer Zeit, was den jungen Mann daher einen Blick auf den Nachthimmel werfen ließ – und dann blinzelte er.  
"Schon so spät!", entfuhr es ihm.

Fawkes rieb seinen Kopf beruhigend an Yuugis Wange, bevor er einen auffordernden Ton von sich gab. Er wollte offensichtlich, daß Yuugi ihn begleitete. Hagrid zum Abschied zunickend, der die Geste gleichermaßen erwiderte, wandte sich Yuugi herum und strebte mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten auf das Schloß zu.

Er betrat die inzwischen bis auf wenige ältere Schüler fast ausgestorbene Halle mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter und ließ sich von dem Phönix durch die verwirrende Ansammlung von Gängen und Treppen bis zu dem Gargoyle geleiten, hinter dem sich der Aufgang zum Büro des Schulleiters verbarg.

Schon bevor Fawkes ihn mit einem leisen Ton zu etwas Geduld aufforderte, spürte Yuugi, daß der alte Freund seines Großvaters noch keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Daher lehnte er sich im Schatten des Ganges gemütlich an die Wand und wartete, während er abwesend den Phönix auf seiner Schulter streichelte, der wohlwollend ob dieser Zuwendung gurrte.

Einige Minuten verstrichen in geruhsamer Stille, als Yuugi auf einmal spürte, daß sich ihm eine Präsenz näherte. Sie kam rasch näher und der junge Mann schloß kurz die Augen, um die Macht seines Puzzles dazu zu nutzen, ihm zu verraten, wen die Präsenz darstellte. Die Pyramide um seinen Hals begann sanft zu leuchten und Yuugi fühlte eine Welle an Kälte, was ihn etwas erschauern ließ.

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn und drang ein wenig tiefer in die Aura der Person ein. Durch die Schichten an Abwehr und Kälte hindurch, welche durch Grau und Schwarz gekennzeichnet waren, forschte er tiefer, bis er einen Schimmer einer anderen Farbe erhaschte. Doch als er gerade nachsehen wollte, was sonst noch in dieser Schicht an Farben – und damit Charaktereigenschaften – vorhanden war, riß ihn etwas aus seiner Konzentration.

Aufblickend erkannte er, daß sich der Gargoyle vor Professor Dumbledores Büro zur Seite bewegte und den bis dahin dahinter verborgenen Aufgang freigab. Sich wiederum entspannt an die Wand zurücklehnend, wartete Yuugi ab, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit teilte – einerseits blickte er auf die Wendeltreppe, welche sich nun abwärts bewegte und anzeigte, daß jemand das Schulleiterbüro verließ. Andererseits fühlte er aber auch in die Richtung, aus der noch immer die fremde, kalte Präsenz näherkam.

Wenige Momente später hörte Yuugi die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore erklingen, welcher leise mit jemand sprach, der seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen um einiges jünger als der Schulleiter sein mußte. Als Dumbledore und sein Begleiter am Fuße der Wendeltreppe auftauchten, kam auch gerade die Person, welche Yuugi hatte nahen spüren, mit raschen Schritten um die Ecke am Ende des Ganges und eilte heran.

"Severus", erklang dann Professor Dumbledores Stimme, der beim Klang der Schritte aufgesehen hatte und nun Professor Snape auf sich und Harry zukommen sah. Der Gryffindor versteifte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig, als auch er sich zu seinem Zaubertrank-Professor umdrehte, welcher nunmehr bei ihnen angelangt war und Dumbledore ein kurzes Nicken schenkte. "Albus", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann, bevor er kühl auf Harry blickte und meinte: "Potter."

"Professor", nickte Harry ebenso unterkühlt wie Snape und wünschte sich, daß er möglichst rasch in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren konnte. Nach dem Fest hatte ihn Professor Dumbledore zu sich in sein Büro gebeten, um ihn wegen der Visionen über Voldemort zu sprechen, von denen Harry ihm per Eulenpost berichtet hatte. Nun wollte der Gryffindor eigentlich nur noch in sein Bett.

"Danke, daß du so rasch gekommen bist, Severus", begann der weißhaarige Schulleiter erneut zu sprechen. "Ich wollte mit dir über das neue Mitglied deines Hauses sprechen. Yuugi benötigt ein Quartier – ich bin sicher, du weißt auf Slytherin-Grund ein gemütliches Zimmer, wo er sich einrichten kann. Außerdem möchte ich, daß ihr euch kennenlernt, daher habe ich dich so spät noch hergebeten."

"Sollte deine Aushilfskraft dann nicht auch hier sein?", erwiderte Professor Snape leicht sarkastisch.

Dumbledore ließ sich nicht beirren und lächelte. "Ja, das ist wohl wahr, Severus. Ich denke, ich werde mich wohl auf die Suche nach ihm begeben müssen..."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Onkel Albus", erklang da auf einmal eine Stimme in der Nähe.

Zusammenschreckend, fuhren die Drei herum, denn keiner von ihnen hatte bis dahin Yuugis Anwesenheit bemerkt. Harry hatte sich beim Klang der Stimme ganz nah bei ihm ziemlich erschreckt, war jedoch in der Lage gewesen, einen Großteil seiner Überraschung nicht äußerlich zu zeigen.

Nun sah er in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seines neuen Professors erklungen war und erblickte die hohe, muskulöse Gestalt des Japaners nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Der junge Mann lehnte lässig an einer Wand und war in der Dunkelheit des Ganges kaum zu erkennen. Sein langer, dunkelblauer Mantel und die schwarze Hose ließen ihn mit den Schatten verschmelzen und nur seine goldenen Haare und das Blitzen der ebenfalls goldenen Pyramide um seinen Halt gaben seinen Standort preis.

Violette Augen beobachteten ihn und die beiden Professoren aufmerksam sowie mit einem leicht amüsierten Funkeln, fiel Harry auf, als er seinerseits den neuen Lehrer nun mehr aus der Nähe betrachte als zuvor.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, als er bemerkte, wie sich die Schatten förmlich um die schlanke Gestalt des Japaners drängten – so als wollten sie ihn beschützen. Der seltsame neue Professor schien sich in den Schatten ganz wie zuhause zu fühlen, so entspannt, wie er an der Wand lehnte – und doch wirkte er nicht... Harry wußte nicht, wie er dieses Gefühl beschreiben sollte, welches ihn beim Anblick von Yuugi beschlich.

Obwohl dieser die Schatten anzuziehen schien, welche den Gang in Dunkelheit tauchten, machte er auf Harry trotzdem nicht den Eindruck, eine finstere Seele zu haben. Vielmehr schienen die Schatten um seine Gestalt herum regelrecht warm und einladend zu sein – was jedoch nicht auf die Anwesenheit von Fawkes auf der Schulter des jungen Mannes zurückzuführen war. Auch das schwache Leuchten einer goldenen Aura in der Dunkelheit um den Professor, das Harry mehr fühlen als sehen konnte, stammte nicht von dem rotgoldenen Feuervogel.

Der neue Professor war ein wandelnder Widerspruch. Er schien freundlich und warmherzig – war jedoch nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden, was auf einen ganz anderen Charakter hinzudeuten schien. Dazu kam, daß er ein Muggel war und offenbar mit dem Schulleiter eine enge Verbindung besaß, was in Harry ebenso Vertrauen weckte wie die Tatsache, daß Fawkes dem jungen Mann sichtlich wohlgesinnt war.

Dennoch, ganz nach Slytherinart schien er in der Dunkelheit zuhause, Schatten eng um sich herum, was wiederum Mißtrauen auslösen konnte.

Wie gesagt, ein Widerspruch. Und damit ein Rätsel, welches es zu lösen galt.

Auf welcher Seite stand der neue Professor?

Harry runzelte gedanklich die Stirn, während er das Rätsel, welches der ungewöhnliche junge Mann darstellte, zu knacken versuchte. Der Gryffindor wollte sich eine eigene Meinung über diesen bilden – vor allem jedoch war seine Neugier geweckt.  
Rätsel waren schon immer etwas gewesen, was Harry nicht innehalten ließ, bis er dem Geheimnis auf den Grund gegangen war. Dies hatte ihn seit seinem ersten Tag in der Zaubererwelt schon oft in Gefahr gebracht, doch Harry konnte einfach nicht anders.

Und hier präsentierte sich ihm wohl das größte Rätsel, welches ihm je unterkommen würde.

Als der Schwarzhaarige an diesem Punkt in seinen Überlegungen angekommen war, unterbrach ihn die dunkle Stimme des jungen Mannes mit dem dreifarbigen Haar.  
"Verzeihung. Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken. Doch Ras Gefährte war so freundlich, mich hierher zu bringen. Ich dachte, du hättest ihn gesandt, Onkel Albus", wandte sich Yuugi mit den letzten Worten an Dumbledore, welcher leise lächelte.

Dann antwortete er: "Dahin ist er also verschwunden. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, als Fawkes vorhin so einfach davonflog...hat er sich also auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, Yuugi. Und wie ich sehen kann, habt ihr beiden auch schon Freundschaft geschlossen."

Ein offenes Lächeln breitete sich über Yuugis markante Züge, als er den Kopf wandte und Fawkes auf seiner Schulter mit einem weichen Licht in den Augen anblickte.  
"Ja, das haben wir", meinte der junge Mann dann und strich dem Phönix sanft über das Gefieder, welcher leise und zärtlich gurrte, bevor er Yuugis Geste voller Zuneigung erwiderte, indem er mit seinem Schnabel durch dessen stachelig aufstehendes Haar fuhr.

Während Harry verwundert die Augen aufriß wegen dieser Handlung des Phönix, konnte auch Professor Snape seine Reaktion kaum rechtzeitig verbergen. Doch seine Jahre als Spion in Voldemorts Reihen hatten ihn die Kunst der äußerlichen Gleichgültigkeit so gut lernen und verinnerlichen lassen, daß sein Gesicht seine Gedanken nicht preisgab.

Nur eine schmale, dunkle Augenbraue wanderte ein Stückchen in die Höhe, als er Fawkes dabei zusah, wie dieser regelrecht mit Yuugi schmuste. So hatte sich der Phönix in seiner Gegenwart noch niemals zuvor benommen, nicht einmal seinem Herrn Dumbledore gegenüber.

Professor Snape wurde ebenso wie Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledores Stimme erneut erklang. "Yuugi, da Severus und du jetzt hier seid, können wir in meinem Büro alles Notwendige besprechen, damit du ein angemessenes Quartier bekommst. Doch vorher möchte ich dich noch mit einem unserer – und bald auch deiner – Schüler bekannt machen...Harry Potter, Mitglied des Hauses Gryffindor."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte der Schulleiter seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und den Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig vor sich geschoben, damit er Yuugi gegenüberstand. Der Gryffindor wehrte sich nicht, auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, somit in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu geraten. Er fühlte die schwarzen Augen seines Zaubertrank-Professors kühl auf sich liegen und widerstand der Reaktion, sich unbehaglich zu winden.

Statt dessen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun völlig auf seinen neuen Professor, welcher nähertrat und ihn aus seinen ungewöhnlichen Augen musterte. Harry bemerkte, daß Yuugi nicht, wie sonst jeder Andere bei Nennung seines Namens sofort auf seine Stirn und die blitzförmige Narbe starrte, sondern ihm vielmehr genau in die Augen blickte.

Bei dem geraden, tiefen Blick der violetten Augen überlief Harry ein Schauer, denn es kam ihm so vor, als könne der junge Mann ihm direkt bis in die tiefste Seele blicken. Als wäre er imstande, mit nur einem Blick zu erkennen, was der Gryffindor für ein Mensch war.

Harry konnte nicht ahnen, wie richtig er mit diesem Gefühl lag, denn Yuugi betrachtete ihn nicht nur rein äußerlich, sondern richtete einen Teil seiner besonderen Talente darauf aus, auch Harrys Aura zu erspüren. Er erblickte eine pulsierende, goldrote Hülle um den Jüngeren, war jedoch ein wenig verwundert, eine dünne Schicht an Schwarz im dem warmen Leuchten zu entdecken.

Die Aura von Harry erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an die von Remus Lupin und Yuugi seufzte innerlich auf: /Hat denn jeder, dem ich hier begegne, eine merkwürdige Aura? Man sollte meinen, es wären der Rätsel langsam genug.../

Amüsement floß nach dieser sarkastischen Äußerung von Yami zu ihm und der ehemalige Pharao meinte: **Ich dachte, du liebst Rätsel, Hikari? Schließlich bist du nicht umsonst so gut im Umgang mit Puzzles.  
**  
/Ist ja gut...nur langsam beginne ich mich nach etwas Normalität zu sehnen, Yami. Die ungewöhnlichen Dinge, welche ich bis jetzt in den Auren der Personen entdecken konnte, die ich scannte, sind genug für eine ganze Weile – ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, das einzige Rätsel, das wir lösen sollten, wären die Schriftrollen für Onkel Albus.../

**Anscheinend wohl nicht, Yuugi.**

/Wie wahr./

Während dieses kurzen gedanklichen Austausches war Yuugi auf Harry zugetreten und streckte diesem mit den Worten: "Guten Tag, Mr. Potter" zur Begrüßung die Hand entgegen. "Professor", erwiderte Harry, dieses Mal jedoch mit weitaus höflicherem, wärmeren Tonfall als Professor Snape gegenüber und nahm die ihm dargebotene Rechte.

Als sich ihre Hände berührten, durchzuckte Yuugi plötzlich eine Art von Vision und Yami wurde schlagartig aufmerksam. Der Pharao verschmolz seine Wahrnehmung mit der seines Hikaris und Yuugis Augen veränderten ihre Farbe. Gemeinsam durchlebten die Beiden in blitzlichtartigen Bildern Ausschnitte aus Harrys Leben und Yuugi wurde bewußt, daß er Harry schon kannte.

Nicht persönlich, jedoch aus seinen Träumen.

/Yami, das ist der junge Mann, den ich stets in meinen Träumen in der letzten Zeit sah. Der, welcher ebenfalls diese Grausamkeiten mitansehen muß, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können!/

**Die Götter Ägyptens mögen ihm beistehen! Er hatte kein leichtes Leben, dabei ist er doch noch so jung!** erwiderte Yami mit leichtem Entsetzen in seiner Stimme, da noch immer Bilder vor seinen und Yuugis Augen wechselten. **Doch da er hier ist, können wir ihm bestimmt helfen, Aibou...ich wußte, daß deine Träume eine Warnung und eine Botschaft waren. Die Gründe, nach Hogwarths zu kommen, mehren sich immer mehr...es ist, wie wir angenommen haben. Das Schicksal hat uns hierher geführt.  
**  
/Du hast Recht. Ich würde ihm gern helfen, denn ich spüre, wie sehr er unter diesen Visionen leidet, Yami. Und er hat seinen Seelenpartner – seine andere Hälfte, die ihn komplett macht und ihm jetzt helfen könnte – noch nicht gefunden. Darum hat er es viel schwerer als ich, mit den Visionen klarzukommen./

**Noch ein Rätsel also. Du hattest vorhin Recht, Aibou – sie häufen sich. Und dabei sind wir doch erst wenige Stunden hier.**

/Laß uns nachher weiter darüber sprechen, Yami. Sonst werden sie sich fragen, was mit mir los ist./

Zustimmung versendend, zog sich Yami wieder in seinen Seelenraum zurück und beobachtete von dort aus das weitere Geschehen. Yuugi indessen schüttelte mit kräftigem Druck Harrys Hand und lächelte diesen dann an.

Der Gryffindor musterte ihn ein wenig verwirrt und argwöhnisch, denn er hatte für ein paar Augenblicke zu sehen gemeint, wie sich die hellen Augen des japanischen Professors zu einem dunklen Rot verfärbten. Außerdem schien sich der junge Mann für einen Moment unmerklich zu versteifen. Doch als er Yuugi nun aufmerksamer anblickte, leuchtete ihm warmes Violett entgegen und sein Gegenüber machte einen völlig entspannten Eindruck.

Harry blinzelte und zuckte dann gedanklich mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten ihm einen Streich gespielt. Außerdem war er mittlerweile ziemlich müde, nicht nur von dem emotional auslaugenden Gespräch über Voldemorts Taten während der Ferienzeit, die er hatte mitansehen müssen. Auch die Freude, seine besten Freunde wiederzusehen und erneut in sein wahres Zuhause – Hogwarths – zurückgekehrt zu sein, schlugen nun in einer großen Welle an Müdigkeit über dem Gryffindor zusammen.

Yuugi spürte dies und schmunzelte. "Ich glaube, ich habe Euch lange genug aufgehalten, Mr. Potter. Ich höre Euer Bett ganz laut nach Euch schreien..."  
Humor lag ganz deutlich in den zwei Sätzen und Harry erröte leicht, daß seine Müdigkeit dem neuen Professor aufgefallen war. Dennoch nickte er, dankbar, gehen zu können, auch wenn sein Kopf mit Überlegungen schwirrte, die zum größten Teil Yuugi betrafen. Mit einem verabschiedenden Blick zu Dumbledore sowie einem steifen Nicken in Richtung des Zaubertrankmeisters, schenkte Harry Yuugi noch ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er sich zum Gryffindorturm begab.

Der Schulleiter sah Harry kurz hinterher, bevor er unhörbar aufseufzte und sich dann auf Yuugi und Professor Snape konzentrierte, die beide schweigend neben ihm standen und sich gegenseitig zu mustern schienen.

Bei dem Slytherin-Hauslehrer ging dies mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck einher, der die meisten Personen die Flucht hätte antreten lassen. Yuugi hingegen blickte ruhig und – wie der weißhaarige Schulleiter mit wachsendem Respekt bemerkte – vollkommen unbeeindruckt zurück. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, welche der Macht von Severus Snapes Blick gewachsen waren, wenn dieser in schlechter Stimmung war.

Und gleich am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahres eine derartige Überraschung zu erleben, hatte den älteren Slytherin in keine angenehme Stimmung versetzt, da war sich Dumbledore sicher. Dennoch hielt Yuugi seinem Blick stand, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und schien in keinster Weise eingeschüchtert.  
_  
'Bravo, mein Junge'_, gratulierte Professor Dumbledore Yuugi im Stillen. _'Auch wenn es Severus nicht gefallen wird, daß er dich nicht einzuschüchtern vermag, so gewinnst du auf diese Weise sicher seinen Respekt. Und ich bin der Meinung, daß seine Achtung für dich von Wert sein kann, Yuugi – nicht nur, damit du ein wenig Rückendeckung in seinem Haus besitzt. Severus ist eine gute Seele, doch das Leben hat ihn hart gemacht...'  
_  
Doch sie sollten hier nicht so lange auf dem Gang herumstehen, darum unterbrach der Schulleiter das lautlose Blickduell und meinte mit einer einladenden Handbewegung: "Laßt uns in mein Büro gehen. Yuugi, Severus, würdet ihr mir bitte folgen? Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen und ich bin sicher, ihr sehnt euch ebenso nach einem Bett wie ich..."

Yuugi lächelte seinen 'Onkel' warmherzig an und trat dann willig hinter ihm auf die Wendeltreppe zu, Professor Snape schweigend im Schlepptau. Gemeinsam ließen sich die drei so unterschiedlichen Männer hinauf zu dem Büro des Schulleiters transportieren, wo dieser für seine zwei Begleiter mit einem Zauber Sitzgelegenheiten heraufbeschwor. Die beiden jüngeren Männer nahmen Platz und auch Dumbledore ließ sich nieder.

Dann besah er sich Yuugi mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen und sagte: "Mein Junge, es ist mir wirklich eine Freude, dich hier in Hogwarths zu haben. Es ist so lange her, daß ich deinen Großvater besucht habe und ich bin daher natürlich sehr neugierig, was dir in den letzten Jahren wiederfahren ist. Doch dazu können wir uns einen geeigneteren Zeitpunkt suchen, Yuugi. Nicht wahr?" Der Angesprochene nickte.

"Gut. Dann möchte ich dir hiermit Professor Severus Snape vorstellen. Er ist Hogwarths' Zaubertrank-Meister und Kopf des Hauses Slytherin. Damit wird er nicht nur zu einem Kollegen für dich, sondern auch deine Ansprechperson für alle Angelegenheiten, welche dein neues Haus betreffen. Ich bin sicher, er wird dir gern zur Seite stehen, sollte es Fragen geben oder Probleme auftauchen." Bei diesen Worten sah Dumbledore zu seinem Zaubertrank-Meister hinüber, der kurz und widerwillig nickte.

"Nun denn", fuhr der Schulleiter jovial fort, "sollte ich wohl auch dir etwas über Yuugi erzählen, Severus. Wie du inzwischen weißt, kommt er aus Japan und wird Professor Binns dieses Jahr in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' unterstützen, da Ägypten sein Spezialgebiet ist. Yuugi ist trotz seiner jungen Jahre schon hoch anerkannt in Fachkreisen, was das Alte Ägypten betrifft – und wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du doch auch gerade auf einer Ausgrabung dort, nicht wahr, Yuugi? Sugoroku erwähnte so etwas", wandte sich Dumbledore bei den letzten Worten fragend an den Enkel seines Freundes.

„Ja. Wir haben auch interessante Dinge entdeckt...es war schade, daß mein Semester schon auslief", erwiderte Yuugi, wobei er an die Ausgrabungsstätte zurückdachte, die er vor etwas mehr als einem Monat verlassen hatte. Das war Yami und ihm schwergefallen, denn es hatte sich abgezeichnet, daß dort wertvolle Entdeckungen über die frühen Zeiten Ägyptens gemacht werden würden – vielleicht sogar Artefakte aus der Periode auftauchten, in der Yami regiert hatte. Doch vorerst hatten sie jetzt anderes zu tun, obwohl Yuugi Professor Hawkins fest hatte versprechen müssen, so rasch wie möglich zurückzukehren.

„Auf jeden Fall war es dort wärmer als hier", fügte der junge Mann dann noch mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu und kuschelte sich unwillkürlich tiefer in seinen warmen Mantel.

„Das stimmt wohl", lächelte auch Dumbledore und fachte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Feuer im Kamin an, damit es behaglicher in seinem Büro wurde. „Man sieht dir an, daß du viel draußen in der Sonne gearbeitet hast, Yuugi", meinte der alte Magier dann, auf die sonnengebräunte Haut und die leicht ausgebleichten Haare anspielend. „Du wirkst selbst wie ein Ägypter."

„Ich glaube kaum, daß ihm das dabei helfen wird, zu unterrichten", ließ sich Professor Snape in diesem Moment vernehmen, sichtlich gelangweilt und den Eindruck verströmend, nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, Yuugi in seinem Haus aufnehmen zu müssen.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, Yuugi wird das schon machen", lächelte Dumbledore zuversichtlich und fuhr dann fort: „Da ihr euch jetzt kennengelernt habt und Yuugi weiß, wen er ansprechen muß, wenn es um Slytherin-Angelegenheiten geht, will ich dich auch nicht länger aufhalten, Severus. Doch sei bitte so gut, einem der Haushelfen das von dir für Yuugi als passend angesehene Quartier fertigmachen und auch seine Sachen dort hinbringen zu lassen. Ich werde Yuugi dann nachher dorthin bringen, damit er sich in Hogwarths nicht gleich verläuft."

Professor Snape verbarg seinen Unmut über diese Störung seiner freien Zeit kaum und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, wobei er schweigend nickte. Yuugi war irritiert von dem unhöflichen Benehmen des Mannes, entschloß sich jedoch, nicht darauf einzugehen. Daher neigte er seinen Kopf, als die schwarzen Augen auf ihm landeten und sagte: „Vielen Dank, Snape-san. Das ist sehr freundlich von euch."

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein undeutliches Grummeln, bevor der Zaubertrank-Meister mit raschen Schritten aus dem Schulleiter-Büro verschwand. Seine schwarzen Roben bauschten sichhinter ihmund Yuugi grinste in sich hinein, als Yami sarkastisch meinte: **Dramatischer Abgang, meinst du nicht, Aibou? Wenn alle Slytherins so hinreißend freundlich sind wie er, dann sehe ich viel Arbeit auf uns zukommen.**

/Das kannst du laut sagen/, stimmte Yuugi seiner dunklen Hälfte humorvoll zu.

"Ist er immer so ein Sonnenschein?", fragte Yuugi trocken, nachdem der Slytherin-Hauslehrer die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Belustigung schwang in den wenigen Worten mit und blitzte auch aus den violetten Augen, welche Dumbledore nun fragend musterten. Der alte Magier lachte leise auf, während sich das für ihn so typische fröhliche Funkeln in seinen Augen verstärkte.

"Severus ist nicht die umgänglichste Person", meinte der Schulleiter dann, "und er mag keine Überraschungen. Doch du bist definitiv eine Überraschung für ihn – und nicht nur für ihn. Deine Einteilung nach Slytherin hat selbst mich verwundert, doch ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß der Sprechende Hut schon seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben muß, dich ausgerechnet in das Haus zu stecken, welches deinem Charakter am wenigsten entspricht, Yuugi."

Yuugi neigte zustimmend den Kopf, erläuterte die Gründe jedoch nicht, was Professor Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln aufnahm. Der Enkel seines Freundes war eine äußerst interessante Persönlichkeit geworden – und wie es schien, verbarg er noch mehr Überraschungen in sich als gedacht.

Dann wurde der Schulleiter jedoch wieder ernster und kam nun endlich auf das Thema zu sprechen, welches Yuugi überhaupt nach Hogwarths geführt hatte.  
Die Schriftrollen.

Das war's erst einmal wieder für dieses Kapitel! Gefiel es euch? (bettelnd schau)  
Im nächsten Teil erfahrt ihr dann, wie Yuugi in Hogwarths aufgenommen wird...à la Weasley-Manier. (grins)

Doch hier erst einmal noch die Antworten auf euren tollen Reviews:

**Shatiel:** Ich liebe deine Kommis! (breit wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grins) Hoffe, dir gefiel auch dieses Kapi! Ich beeile mich auch mit dem nächsten, hab da nämlich eine Idee, um den Humorfaktor etwas auf Trab zu bringen. Ich sage nur : Weasley-Zwillinge (noch breiter grins). Bis demnächst!

**Dax:** Danke! Sorry wegen der langen Zeit, die ich öfter mal für ein Update brauche! Doch ich habe auch noch ein Leben neben der Fanficschreiberei! (seufz) Ich beeile mich mit dem Update, versprochen!

**Luinaldawen:** Yep, Yuugilein mischt Slytherin auf! Hab gehofft, daß dies eine Überraschung wird, da man ihn wohl ohne viel zu überlegen nach Gryffindor stecken würde...aber Yuugi hat, wie aus dem letzten Kapitel schon ersichtlich wurde, dort etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen! Was genau, verrate ich noch nicht... (manisches Grinsen)  
Wegen dem dritten Original-Film: tja, einerseits war Draco dort ziemlich fies, andererseits aber wie du gesagt hast, ein Weichei, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Die Szene, wo Hermine ihm eine geknallt hat, fand ich cool. Mädchenpower, yeah! Und du hast Recht, ein fieser Charakter kann auch sehr interessant sein, doch ich finde, Voldy füllt diese Rolle doch wohl gut genug aus. Blondie hingegen wäre perfekt für so eine gequälte Seele – du weißt schon, nach außen hin fies ohne Ende, dabei im innersten Herzen doch goldig. Tja, doch das soll wohl nicht sein (aber man wird ja wohl träumen dürfen).  
Bis demnächst!

**Sandra:** Yeah! Noch jemand, den ich mit meiner Wahl, Yuugi nach Slytherin einzuteilen, überrascht habe! (grins) Die Weasleys werden natürlich eine Rolle spielen, je weiter die Story voranschreitet – schon im nächsten Kapitel beginnt es, wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge Yuugi auf ihre besondere Art und Weise in Hogwarths begrüßen... Und Mrs. Weasley wird auch ihren Part im Leben von Yuugi und Yami bekommen, wenn die Zeit reif ist – dann kann sie ihre Meinung über den Stil unseres Lieblingspärchens zum Ausdruck bringen (jetzt schon zufrieden die Hände reibt, wenn sie an die Szene denkt) Bis dahin jedoch, erfreu dich an den nächsten Kapiteln.

**Twilight:** Das nächste Kapi war doch recht fix, oder nich'? Hoffe, ich kann die Abstände weiter so halten – ich verspreche aber nichts. Bis denne.

**Heavenfly:** Ups, hab mir gerade die Szene vorgestellt, wie du da in deiner Vorlesung sitzt und dein Prof sich wundert, was los ist! (megabreit grins) Ich hab mir früher auch manchmal interessantere Sachen als die Vorlesungsmaterialien mitgenommen, um die Zeit schneller rumzubringen! Laß es aber nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ok? Ich beeile mich auch mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Hey! Willkommen, willkommen!  
Schön, daß dir meine Story gefällt! Ich liebe Yuugi/Yami-Geschichten nämlich auch sehr, ebenso wie Fanfics über Harry Potter. Vor allem solche, wo meine Lieblinge zusammen sind! (Y/YY-Fähnchen schwenkt HD-Fähnchen zieht und auch damit wedelt)  
Wie du in diesem Kapitelchen sehen konntest, hattest du mit deiner Vermutung, daß Harry der bewußte junge Mann aus Yuugis Träumen ist, völlig recht! (Schokokeks dafür reicht)  
(lach) Hab mir eben vorgestellt, wie Professor McGonagall als Katze um Yuugis Beine herumstreicht und von ihm gestreichelt werden will! Das wäre zu cool! Aber nein, Bastet ist ein neuer Charakter, den ich hier aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund mit hineingebracht habe. (geheimnisvoll tu) Und Hermine war ganz hin und weg, stimmt schon – aber keine Sorge, für Hermine habe ich schon jemanden im Sinn...außerdem würde Yuugi Yami nie untreu werden.  
Schön, daß ich dich neugierig machen konnte mit den Andeutungen über Dracos Aura...da kommt noch mehr. Und nicht nur Dracos Aura gibt Yuugi und Yami erst einmal Rätsel auf, sondern auch so manch andere.  
Und noch jemand, der Yuugilein sofort nach Gryffindor gepackt hätte! (lach) Tja, mein Liebling wird so einiges mit seinen neuen Hauskameraden mitmachen müssen, doch diese auch mit ihm...und Draco wird lernen, was es bedeutet, wenn man einen ganz besonderen ‚Muggel' als Hausgenossen hat!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen! (knuddel) 

So, das nächste Kapitel kommt so schnell wie ich kann!  
Habe es schon zu 30 Prozentfertig, daher denke ich, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	7. Eine Herausforderung für den König der S...

**Chapter 7: Eine Herausforderung für den König der Spiele**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Yuugi für seine Verhältnisse recht spät auf, da er nach seinem langen Gespräch mit Dumbledore noch lange mit Yami über den Schriftrollen gesessen hatte, welche der Schulleiter ihm zum Übersetzen gegeben hatte. Der alte Dialekt, welche er in eine weit zurückliegende Zeit zu datieren schien, hatte sie beide so fasziniert, daß Yami seinen Aibou nur schwer dazu hatte überreden können, schließlich doch zu Bett zu gehen und ein wenig zu schlafen.

Sie hatten zwar heute noch keinen Unterricht zu geben, doch wollte Yuugi sich schon ein wenig mit dem Schloß und der näheren Umgebung vertraut machen. Und er wollte sehen, wie die Schüler auf ihn reagierten – nach seinem Auftritt und dem überraschenden Sorting am Abend zuvor.

Daher saß er nun in legerer Kleidung, doch wie gewohnt in weichem Leder und seinen goldenen, mit ägyptischen Motiven verzierten Armbändern am Lehrertisch und versuchte mühsam, die Augen offen zu halten. Bastet, welche durch ihr Verhalten erreicht hatte, daß sie ihn begleiten durfte, saß nun vor Yuugi auf dem Tisch und leckte ein Schälchen Milch aus.

Über ihre Verbindung spürte der junge Mann, daß sein Seelenpartner noch schlief – der Pharao hatte zwar ihn dazu gebracht, weit nach Mitternacht schlafen zu gehen, doch er selbst hatte sich offensichtlich nicht von den Hieroglyphentexten fernhalten können.

Yuugi schwankte zwischen Amüsement angesichts der Faszination seiner dunklen Hälfte bei Anblick seiner Muttersprache sowie einem leichtem Grummeln, daß Yami ihn von eben diesen Texten ferngehalten hatte. Ihn juckte es ebenso wie den ehemaligen Herrscher förmlich in den Fingern, diese Texte zu entschlüsseln.

Daher konzentrierte sich Yuugi darauf, nicht wieder einzuschlafen, sondern sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen, welches erstaunlicherweise in dem Moment vor ihm auf dem Tisch erschienen war, in dem er sich gesetzt hatte. Und es war sogar sein Lieblingsessen, woraufhin Yuugis Augen beim Anblick des starken ägyptischen Kaffees ein wenig wacher blickten. Vorsichtig nahm er die Tasse in seine beiden Hände und schnupperte genießerisch.

In seinem Seelenraum blinzelte Yami verschlafen, als er die Welle von Genuß spürte, welche seinen Hikari durchfloß, als dieser an dem Kaffee nippte. Dann grummelte er leise vor sich hin und drehte sich im Bett wieder um. Es war definitiv zu früh zum Wachsein, auch wenn es Kaffee gab.

Yami wußte, wie sehr Yuugi ägyptischen Kaffee liebte – er hatte oft genug die Auswirkungen miterlebt, wenn sein Aibou bis spät in die Nacht aufblieb, über irgendwelchen Schrifttafeln saß und dabei literweise Kaffee trank. Danach war dann an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken, bis Yuugi irgendwann völlig erledigt – wenn der Adrenalinstoß endlich abflaute – in einen so tiefen Schlaf fiel, daß nicht einmal der Weltuntergang ihn hätte wecken können.

**Beherrsch dich bitte, Aibou und trink nicht zuviel von dem Kaffee**, grummelte Yami gedanklich. **Du weißt, daß du sonst viel zu energiegeladen bist, um lange still zu sitzen. Und du willst heute doch sicher noch beginnen, die Schriftrollen zu übersetzen, Hikari. **

/Guten Morgen, Yami. Auch langsam wach?/, sandte Yuugi zurück, während er genießerisch seinen Kaffee trank. /Und apropos Schriftrollen – wie lange hast du noch darüber gesessen, nachdem du mich ins Bett geschickt hattest?/

**Uh**, kam die undeutliche Antwort, als der ehemalige Herrscher schon fast wieder im Land der Träume versank. **Zu lange offensichtlich, Yuugi. Sie waren jedoch so...faszinierend... **Yamis Gedankenstimme verklang und Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf, als ein Bild seiner dunklen Hälfte vor seinem inneren Auge erschien, wie dieser in seinem Bett lag und schon wieder tief und fest schlief.

_'Daß die Schriftrollen faszinierend sind, weiß ich auch, Yami'_, dachte Yuugi sarkastisch. _'Was meinst du, wieso ich nicht ins Bett gehen wollte, hm?'_ Dann sandte er seinem Seelenpartner einen Schwall an Wärme und Liebe, was Yami im Schlaf lächeln ließ. /Schlaf gut, itoshii./

Yuugi war so vertieft in seine gedankliche Unterhaltung mit Yami, daß er kaum bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Dann klang eine Stimme auf, die einen eindeutig belustigten Unterton hatte.  
"Guten Morgen, Yuugi. Ich sehe, du hast wohl nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht. Du wirkst, als müßtest du dich an deiner Kaffeetasse festhalten, mein Junge", grüßte Professor Dumbledore den Enkel seines Freundes lächelnd.

Warmes Violett, leicht verschlafen wirkend, richtete seinen intensiven Blick auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarths und Yuugi antwortete abwesend: "Ohayou gozaimasu, ojisan. Hai, watashi wa chotto tsukarete imasu. (Guten Morgen, Onkel. Ja, ich bin ein wenig müde.)

Das Lächeln in Dumbledores Zügen wurde breiter und er sagte: "Würdest du das bitte so wiederholen, daß ich es auch verstehe, Yuugi?"

"Nani?" Yuugi blinzelte erstaunt, denn er hatte nicht bemerkt, daß er in seiner Muttersprache – einer davon – geredet hatte.

"Englisch bitte, mein Junge", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt, als er die Verwirrung in den violetten Augen des jungen Mannes sah. Yuugi blinzelte kurz erneut, dann zuckte er leicht zusammen und meinte: "Gomen nasai...ich meine entschuldige, Onkel Albus. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, daß ich Japanisch sprach. Ich bin wohl noch müder als ich dachte...sei froh, daß ich nicht auf Altägyptisch geantwortet habe."

"Das hätte ich wohl ebenso wenig verstanden wie deine Muttersprache", antwortete Dumbledore munter, nicht wissend, daß auch Altägyptisch – auf gewisse Weise – Yuugis Muttersprache war. Doch der junge Mann machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Freund seines Großvaters über diese Tatsache aufzuklären, denn dann hätte er ihn auch in das Geheimnis der Existenz seines Seelenpartners einweihen müssen. Und dafür war es noch zu früh.

Daher lächelte Yuugi den alten Schulleiter auch nur warm an, während er weiter gegen seine Müdigkeit ankämpfen mußte. Yamis geregelte Atemzüge, die den tiefen Schlaf des Pharaos anzeigten, waren dabei nicht gerade eine Hilfe und Yuugi konnte nur mit großer Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Geistesabwesend blickte er in seinen Kaffee und konnte dabei neugierige Augen auf sich liegen spüren. Nicht nur Dumbledore neben ihm hatte also seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet, wobei er von dem alten Magier in diesem Moment jedoch zum größten Teil Belustigung empfing.

Die anderen Augen, die auf ihm lagen, vermittelten Yuugi jedoch ein Gefühl von Erwartung, was ihn etwas verwunderte. Er war jedoch noch zu müde, um lange über dieses Rätsel nachzudenken. Die Reise durch das Reich der Schatten hatte Yami und ihm zwar den stundenlangen Flug nach England erspart, dennoch hatte es sie beide Kraft gekostet. Und danach war ja auch noch viel geschehen, zum Beispiel der Spruch des Hutes über ihre Aufgabe hier, die Reaktion der Slytherins auf sein Sorting und dann das stundenlange Sitzen über den Schriftrollen. Kein Wunder, daß Yuugi kaum die Augen offen halten konnte.

Dumbledore merkte seinem jungen Freund an, daß dieser gerade nicht zu langen Reden aufgelegt war. Die seelenvollen, tiefvioletten Augen waren ohne Focus auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet, als hinge Yuugi seinen Gedanken nach – doch er war wohl vielmehr nur müde. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarths lächelte in sich hinein und begann dann selbst sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er jedoch hin und wieder den Enkel eines seiner besten Freunde und erfreute sich an der Gegenwart des jungen Mannes neben ihm.

Dumbledore spürte etwas Besonderes an Yuugi und erinnerte sich, daß auch früher – als dieser noch ein Kind gewesen war – schon der Hauch von etwas fast Magischem um Yuugi herum gelegen hatte. Jetzt, als erwachsener Mann, war dieser Hauch sehr viel spürbarer geworden und ließ den alten Magier sich fragen, was genau das Besondere an Yuugi sein mochte. Seine Aura hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles, Mystisches – was durch seine extravagante Wahl der Kleidung noch unterstrichen wurde.

Yuugis Persönlichkeit weckte sofortiges Interesse, das hatte der Schulleiter am gestrigen Abend sofort daran bemerkt, wie es in der Halle still geworden war, als Yuugi durch den Sprechenden Hut in ein Haus eingeteilt wurde. Auf jeden Fall würde Yuugis Aufenthalt Veränderungen in der Schule mit sich bringen, da war sich Dumbledore sicher – dieser ungewöhnliche junge Mann mit den sanften violetten Augen würde Einiges in Bewegung bringen.  
Es blieb abzuwarten, wie die Bevölkerung von Hogwarths auf diese Veränderungen reagieren würde.

An seinem Tee nippend, blickte der weißbärtige Professor auf, als Remus Lupin sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellte und eine Begrüßung murmelte. Dumbledore antwortete ihm lächelnd, doch Remus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde fragend, als keine Antwort von Yuugi kam, der noch immer gedankenverloren seine Kaffeetasse umschlossen hielt.

"Du hast ihn in einer verschlafenen Stimmung erwischt, Remus", meinte Dumbledore als Erklärung zu dem Braunhaarigen, der Yuugi daraufhin mit einem verstehenden Ausdruck musterte, bevor er sich neben diesem niederließ und ebenfalls zu frühstücken begann.

Dabei beobachtete Remus amüsiert Yuugis kleine grausilberne Katze, welche nun über den Tisch stolzierte und nacheinander die einzelnen Professoren betrachtete. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als würde das Tier jede Person genau begutachten und dann eine Meinung über diese fällen.

Professor Trelawney sah die Katze eine Zeitlang starr an, dann legte sie den Kopf schief und gähnte. Remus mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er dies sah – die Reaktion von Yuugis Katze brachte sehr deutlich die Meinung des Großteils der Schülerschaft von Hogwarths zum Ausdruck.

Währenddessen war die kleine Graue weiter zu Hagrid geschritten, der an diesem Morgen ausnahmsweise auch mit am Lehrertisch saß. Den Riesen vorsichtig betrachtend, näherte sich die Katze diesem – woraufhin Hagrid ihr die Hand hinhielt, bevor er ihr etwas Milch in ein Schälchen goß. Ein Miauen war zu hören und Yuugis Haustier akzeptierte das Angebot und schleckte das Schälchen dankbar aus. Dann strich sie schnurrend an Hagrids Arm vorbei und ging weiter zu Dumbledore, an dessen Hand sie wenige Sekunden später ihren Kopf rieb.

Auch der Schulleiter hatte die Kleine mittlerweile bei ihrem Tun beobachtet und lächelte gütig, während er ihr mit der linken Hand hinter den Ohren kraulte. Ein Schnurren voller Wohlwollen war sein Dank. Dann wollte das Kätzchen offenbar seine Musterung der gerade anwesenden Professoren mit ihm abschließen, denn es blickte Remus eine Weile direkt mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen an, als wolle es diesem in die Seele schauen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen Remus nicht fähig war, den Blick abzuwenden, streckte sich die graue Katze auf einmal genüßlich und kuschelte sich, ohne einem der Anwesenden noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, in Yuugis Armbeuge.

Gedanklich den Kopf über das seltsame Verhalten von Yuugis kleiner Katze schüttelnd, konzentrierte sich Remus auf sein Frühstück und blickte erst wieder auf, als er auf einmal die tiefe, melodische Stimme des jungen Professors erklingen hörte.

"Bastet, hör auf, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen...das ziept d...", meinte Yuugi und erstarrte Sekundenbruchteile später. Seine Stimme verklang, als er zu seiner kleinen Freundin hinuntersah, die noch immer dicht an seinen Arm gekuschelt dalag und spielerisch nach seinen Haaren schnappte. Seinen _langen_ Haaren.

Violette Augen weiteten sich in purem Erstaunen, als sie die Strähne dunkelroten Haares bemerkten, mit der sich Bastet voller Vergnügen beschäftigte und spielerisch daran zerrte. Ein leichtes Ziepen veranlaßte Yuugi dazu, seinen Kopf etwas zu drehen und durch diese Bewegung fiel ein ganzer Schwall langen, mehrfarbigen Haares von seiner Schulter herab und floß wie ein weicher Teppich über Bastet, die zuerst etwas irritiert den Kopf schieflegte, dann jedoch erfreut die Gelegenheit wahrnahm, mit den seidigen Strähnen zu spielen.

"Ach herjee", ließ sich in diesem Moment Dumbledore vernehmen, der ebenso wie Remus bei Yuugis Worten aufgeblickt hatte und nun die plötzliche Veränderung an seinem neuen Professor begutachtete. Über Yuugis Rücken floß ein dreifarbiger Schwall glänzenden Haares aus Schwarz, Dunkelrot und Gold und fiel durch seine instinktive Bewegung nun auch über seine Schultern nach vorn.

Yuugi blinzelte und streckte zögernd die Hand aus, um Bastet davon abzuhalten, weiterhin mit ihren kleinen, spitzen Zähnen an seinem Haar zu ziehen. Sprachlos über die plötzliche Veränderung in seiner Frisur wandte er sich fragend Dumbledore zu, welcher bei dem verwirrten Blick ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Es scheint, als hätten Hogwarths' Spaßmacher dich als ihr neues Opfer auserkoren, mein Junge", erklärte er dann dem jungen Mann. "Keine Sorge, der Zauber ist einer ihrer harmloseren Scherze, Yuugi."

Ein Blinzeln war seine einzige Antwort, bevor Yuugi leicht den Kopf schüttelte und leise meinte: "Demo souiu koto nandesu. Sugoi desu ne." (Ach so ist das. Ich bin beeindruckt.)

Ohne die Blicke zu beachten, die nunmehr erstaunt auf ihm lagen – zum Teil wegen seiner neuen Frisur, zum Teil, weil er erneut ins Japanische gewechselt hatte, betrachtete Yuugi Bastet, die völlig vernarrt in seine langen Haare zu sein schien und mit ihren kleinen Pfoten über eine der goldenen Strähnen tapste, die zuvor Yuugis Pony gewesen waren. Ein leises Schnurren bestätigte diese Annahme und Bastet schnüffelte leicht an der weichen Masse, bevor sie es sich inmitten der Strähnen bequem machte.

Ein Augenbraue hochziehend, dachte Yuugi: _'Bastet scheint mein neuer Look zu gefallen. Mal sehen, was Yami dazu zu sagen hat, was auf einmal aus unserer Frisur gemacht wurde...'  
_  
Mit diesem Gedanken stupste Yuugi seine dunkle Hälfte mental sanft an, worauf er jedoch nur ein Grummeln erhielt und Yami leise grollte. Doch Yuugi blieb hartnäckig und stupste Yami wieder und wieder behutsam an, bis der ehemalige Herrscher seine karmesinroten Augen müde einen Spalt öffnete und grummelte: **Aibou, ich hoffe, du hast nicht mehr als eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken. Ich bin zu müde, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen...  
**Ein Gähnen schloß diese Aussage wie zur Bestätigung ab.

/Ich bin nicht mal dazu gekommen, die erste Tasse auszutrinken. Yami, wir haben ein Problem/, antworte Yuugi seinem Seelenpartner.

Dies weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Geistes schon mehr und seine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt weiter, um seine wachsende Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen. Wenn es ein Problem gab, würde er seinem Hikari natürlich helfen, auch wenn er wirklich sehr müde war zur Zeit.

**Was für ein Problem, Aibou?**

/Mach die Augen auf und sieh selbst, Yami./

**Yuugi, was meinst du mit...Bei Ra! Wie ist das passiert?** Yamis Verhalten wechselte von verschlafen und nur mäßig neugierig zu weitäugigem Erstaunen, als er Yuugis Rat folgte und seine Augen ganz öffnete. Als der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles den dichten Fluß von dreifarbigem Haar neben sich auf dem Bettlaken sah und jetzt auch auf seinem nackten Rücken spüren konnte, war er mit einem Schlag völlig munter und sprang auf.

Yuugi zuckte leicht zusammen unter dem überraschten Aufschrei seines Yamis und verfolgte, wie der Pharao mit ungläubigem Blick über seine Schultern sah. Die normalerweise kurze, stachelig aufstehende Frisur des ehemaligen Herrschers von Ägypten floß nun in weichen Wellen bis zu seiner Taille hinab und umgab den Geist wie mit einem Schleier aus Schwarz, Dunkelrot und Gold.

Yuugi betrachtete das Bild seines Liebsten, wie dieser in seinem Seelenraum völlig entgeistert über diese unerwartete Veränderung war und konnte nicht leugnen, daß ihm sein Yami auch mit langen Haaren gut gefiel. Die Masse aus seidigem Haar paßte gut zu dem samtenen Goldton seiner sonnengebräunten Haut und den stolzen karmesinroten Augen des ehemaligen Pharaos.

/Du siehst gut aus, mein Yami. Ich hab schon vorher immer gern in deine Haare gefaßt, doch jetzt könnte ich sie in einer dichten Masse von seidigen Strähnen vergraben.../, begann Yuugi halb bewundernd, halb amüsiert über den indignierten Blick, mit dem sich Yami inzwischen seine Haare im Spiegel betrachtete.

Der Geist des Puzzles sah auf und dann fühlte Yuugi, wie ihn eine Welle aus warmer Liebe einhüllte, die von Yami zu ihm floß. Doch sein Seelenpartner war noch immer wie vor den Kopf geschlagen von der plötzlichen Veränderung ihrer Haartracht und auch etwas ärgerlich, wenn auch zum größten Teil verwundert.

**Danke, Hikari...doch das geht so nicht! Ich kann mich doch so nicht sehen lassen! Wer hat es gewagt, das zu tun - ich sehe aus wie ein Mädchen!**

Yuugi grinste voller Humor angesichts dieses Jammerns. Yami war sonst immer so stolz und beherrscht, wenn auch ihm gegenüber stets voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit. Den ehemaligen Pharao jetzt jammern zu hören, weil sein Haar sich überraschend 'entwickelt' hatte, ließ den jungen Mann Yami belustigt zusehen. Dieser wanderte inzwischen in seinem Seelenraum hin und her und murmelte auf Altägyptisch vor sich hin.

/Niemand würde es wagen, dich als Mädchen zu bezeichnen, Yami. Was hast du nur gegen die langen Haare – du siehst wunderschön damit aus, itoshii./

**Es ist unwürdig für einen Herrscher, so herumzulaufen!  
**  
Für diesen indignierten Ausruf bekam Yami das mentale Äquivalent einer sich hebenden Augenbraue.  
/Und warum ist dies so...oh großmächtiger Pharao?/, war Yuugis sarkastische Antwort, welcher sich herrlich über Yamis Reaktion amüsierte, selbst aber durchaus auch Pläne schmiedete für seine weiteren Handlungen. Auch wenn ihn der 'Anschlag' auf sein Haar nur erstaunt und nicht verärgert hatte, wollte er den Scherz nicht unbeantwortet lassen. Das war eine Frage der Ehre.

**Aibou! Wie kannst du nur so ruhig dabei bleiben! Willst du etwa einfach ignorieren, daß es jemand gewagt hat, sich an deinen wunderschönen Haaren zu vergreifen?**, wollte Yami empört wissen. Er war nicht imstande, zu begreifen, wie seine lichte Seelenhälfte von der ganzen Sache so unberührt bleiben konnte.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick horchte er auf, denn Yuugi meinte: /Wer sagte etwas von ignorieren, itoshii? Wie heißt es doch so schön? Rache ist süß.../

Karmesinrote Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment angesichts des eindeutig schelmischen Untertons in Yuugis mentaler Stimme, dann schlich sich ein mutwilliges Lächeln auf die Züge des Pharaos und er fragte neugierig: **Was hast du vor, Hikari?**

/Interessiert an einem kleinen Feldzug gegen die Verursacher dieses kleinen Scherzes, Yami?/

**Ich bin dabei, Aibou.** Yamis Stimme enthielt eindeutig Humor und Schadenfreude schon im voraus, denn der ehemalige Herrscher wußte, daß sein Hikari eine ausgeprägte Ader für Scherze hatte. Die Freundschaft mit Jou und Honda hatte diesen Charakterzug nur noch stärker werden lassen und war Yuugi einmal richtig in Fahrt, hatten seine 'Opfer' meist eine lange Leidenszeit vor sich, denn Yuugis Streiche waren wirklich gut.

**Das wird sie lehren, sich mit dem König der Spiele anzulegen.** fügte Yami noch hinzu, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. **Laß uns planen, Aibou.  
**  
/Jawohl, mein Pharao./ Yuugi grinste in sich hinein. Das würde wirklich Spaß machen und ihm neben einer wichtigen, schwierigen Aufgabe auch die nötige Ablenkung bringen und Spaß bereiten. /Fang schon mal an, Yami. Ich verschwinde nur vorher noch aus der Halle, hier ist zuviel los und für unsere Revanche brauchen wir Ruhe zum Planen./

**In Ordnung, Yuugi.  
**  
Das Gespräch zwischen Yami und Yuugi hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert, doch Remus und Professor Dumbledore betrachteten ihn ein wenig besorgt, als er für eine Weile nur sichtlich sprachlos auf sein nun langes Haar starrte – offenbar zu geschockt für eine andere Reaktion. Oder zu müde, um den Fakt seiner Veränderung überhaupt richtig zu registrieren.

Dann klang auf einmal, als Dumbledore Yuugi schon aus seiner scheinbaren Trance reißen wollte, die Stimme von Professor McGonagall neben den Schulleiter auf: "Oh, nicht gleich am ersten Tag! Diese Zwillinge sind noch mal mein Untergang...", meinte die Verwandlungs-Professorin angesichts der neuen Frisur ihres japanischen Professors.  
McGonagalls Worte hatten auch Yuugis Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, welcher sich der älteren Professorin nun zuwandte und meinte: "Guten Morgen, McGonagall-san."

"Guten Morgen", erwiderte die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin höflich, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, warum Yuugi ein -san an ihren Namen anhängte. Sie wollte jedoch nicht nachfragen, da dies unhöflich sein konnte. Sie dachte sich, daß ihr neuer 'Kollege' schon seine Gründe für diese spezielle Anredeform haben würde.

Dann fuhr sie fort: "Ich muß mich entschuldigen für diese...", ihr fehlten die Worte für den Zauber, der Yuugis Haare hatten wachsen lassen. Der junge Mann hob fragend eine schmale Augenbraue, während er sich gleichzeitig mit einer abwesenden Handbewegung die langen Strähnen aus den Augen strich und über die Schulter warf. Bastet miaute empört, als ihr damit ihr neues Spielzeug entzogen wurde. Dann kletterte die kleine grausilberne Katze mit gewandten Bewegung an Yuugis Arm hoch und nahm auf seiner Schulter Platz, wo sie sich dicht an seinen Hals schmiegte und leise schnurrte.

"Warum entschuldigt Ihr euch, McGonagall-san?", wollte Yuugi neugierig wissen, woraufhin die Professorin sagte: "Die Übeltäter kommen aus meinem Haus, daher obliegt es meiner Verantwortung, sie zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen für diesen...diesen Streich. Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Professor Mutou."

Yuugi lächelte und erwiderte: "Arigatou, McGonagall-san. Doch Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ihr habt schließlich nichts getan. Und dieser Scherz war wirklich harmlos, daher macht Euch keine Gedanken. Und nennt mich bitte Yuugi. Ich bin es noch nicht gewohnt, als 'Professor' bezeichnet zu werden."

"Heißt das, Ihr wollt nicht, daß die Verursacher bestraft werden...Yuugi?", wollte Professor McGonagall wissen.

Daraufhin erschien ein Glitzern in den warmen violetten Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihr und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor konnte förmlich die kleinen Teufelchen darin tanzen sehen. Yuugi erinnerte sie plötzlich an den Schulleiter, wenn er etwas plante.

"Sie werden ihre Antwort auf diesen Scherz schon erhalten", meinte Yuugi nur geheimnisvoll und das Glitzern in seinen Augen verstärkte sich. Auch Dumbledore hatte das helle, schelmische Funkeln bemerkt und meinte nun: "Dann sollten wir dir wohl einen Tip geben, wer deine 'Haarstylisten' waren, oder?"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Onkel Albus", antwortete Yuugi überraschenderweise für die drei Professoren, denn auch Remus lauschte dem Gespräch interessiert. "Ich weiß, wer die Verantwortlichen sind."

Bei diesen Worten hob Yuugi den Blick und Dumbledore, McGonagall und Remus sahen, wie er zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüberblickte und violette Augen kurz an Fred und George Weasley hängenblieben, bevor ein Lächeln in den markanten Zügen aufblitzte, welches Remus verblüffend an seinen Freund Sirius früher erinnerte.

"Woher wußtest du...", begann der Schulleiter von Hogwarths leicht verblüfft, woraufhin Yuugi ihn unterbrach und ruhig meinte: "Ich mag zwar heute Morgen nicht wirklich wach sein, ojisan – aber ich bemerke, wenn mich jemand beobachtet."

Die hellblauen Augen von Dumbledore begannen fröhlich zu funkeln und er meinte: "Was hast du mit ihnen vor, Yuugi?"

"Wir werden sehen", war die kryptische Antwort des japanischen Professors, welcher nun Bastet sanft über das Fell streichelte, bevor er sich geschmeidig von seinem Stuhl erhob. "Entschuldigst du mich jetzt bitte, Onkel Albus? Ich möchte ein wenig das Schloß erkunden...", begann Yuugi, an Dumbledore gewandt.

Dann unterbrach ihn ein Gähnen mitten im Satz, was ihn mit Macht daran erinnerte, daß er die letzte Nacht über zu wenig geschlafen hatte. "Oder auch nicht", murmelte Yuugi, als er seine Meinung änderte. Ein erneutes Gähnen nur mit Mühe unterdrückend, meinte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den drei Professoren neben ihm: "Ich geh wieder schlafen..." und schritt geschmeidig davon, sein nunmehr hüftlanges Haar seine schlanke, durchtrainierte Gestalt dabei wie ein dreifarbiger Schleier umspielend.

Auf seinem Weg aus der Halle begegnete Yuugi Professor Snape, welcher ihm mit einem kaum merklichen Blinzeln betrachtete, als er die veränderte Frisur des jungen Mannes betrachtete. Doch es war nicht auszumachen, ob sein Gesicht wegen dieses Streiches auf einen Slytherin finster wurde – oder ob er Yuugi nicht mochte.  
Letzterer war jedoch im Moment zu müde, um sich von viel darum zu scheren und schritt nur mit einem leichten, grüßenden Nicken an dem Älteren vorbei, der ihm innerlich verwundert nachblickte.

In Professor Snapes Augen war der junge Mann sehr seltsam – wie eigentlich jeder, den Albus Dumbledore kannte. Doch was den schwarzhaarigen Mann ein wenig verstörte, war der kritische Blick aus den jadegrünen Augen der kleinen silbergrauen Katze auf Yuugis Schulter gewesen, mit dem sie ihn gemustert hatte, als ihr Besitzer an ihm vorbeischritt. Es schien, als hätte sie ihn einer Wertung unterzogen.

Doch dann schüttelte der Zaubertrank-Meister gedanklich den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verjagen und wandte sich erneut der Großen Halle zu, um ebenfalls sein Frühstück einzunehmen, bevor er wieder das 'Vergnügen' hatte, Unterricht zu geben.

Nur aus Prinzip sandte er jedoch einen finsteren Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch, speziell zu den Weasley-Zwillingen. Ebenso wie Professor McGonagall war ihm sofort klargewesen, wer für die Veränderung der Haartracht des neuen Professors verantwortlich war. Was Professor Snape jedoch nicht wissen konnte, war, daß der Streich nicht ganz in dem Sinne abgelaufen war, wie er geplant gewesen war.

Fred und George Weasley saßen mit leicht verwirrten Gesichtern am Gryffindor-Tisch, neben ihnen Harry, Hermine und Ron. Das Trio blickte sich gegenseitig fragend an, als sie die Reaktion der Zwillinge bemerkte. Eigentlich war doch anzunehmen gewesen, daß sich die notorischen Spaßmacher über das Gelingen ihres Streiches freuen würden, doch beide Rotschöpfe wirkten überrascht.

Schließlich hielt es Ron nicht mehr aus und fragte seine Brüder: „Was ist los mit euch? Einmal abgesehen davon, daß es gefährlich werden kann, den neuen Professor gleich am ersten Tag zu ärgern...vielleicht entpuppt er sich als Snapes Zwilling, wenn ihm Streiche gespielt werden."

„Ron!", ertönte Hermines empörte Stimme nach diesen Worten und sie strafte ihren Freund mit einem bösen Blick.

„Ich glaube kaum, daß jemand Professor Snape in seiner Reaktion auf Streiche gleichkommt", ließ sich Harry im nächsten Augenblick vernehmen. „Und der Streich war eindeutig einer der harmlosesten, die ich Fred und George je haben spielen sehen...ihr laßt anscheinend nach", fügte er an die Genannten hinzu.

Indignierte Blicke hefteten sich auf ihn und die Zwillinge setzten zum Protest an.

„Willst du etwa damit sagen...", begann Fred, bevor George fortfuhr: „...daß du es besser könntest?"

Harry grinste schelmisch und ein Licht leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, die – wie Yuugis – an diesem Morgen noch etwas müde und von Schatten durchzogen waren. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als sie das bemerkte und Ron fing an, ebenfalls zu grinsen. Er liebte es, mit Harry Streiche zu spielen – auch wenn er nicht gerade den neuen Professor dafür ins Auge zu fassen gedachte. Dieser war noch eine unbekannte Größe und auch wenn Ron nicht den Eindruck machte, lange nachzudenken, so bewirkte doch sein bewiesenermaßen großes Schachwissen eine gewisse Vorsicht in ihm, wenn es dazu kam, allzu große Risiken einzugehen - und der Preis vielleicht in Strafarbeiten oder Punktabzug bestand.

„Harry hat Recht, ihr wart ungewohnt human zu Professor Mutou", meinte nun Hermine ein wenig resigniert. Sie wußte, das Thema würde sie noch länger beschäftigen, denn wenn die Zwillinge sich einmal ein Opfer gesucht hatten, ließen sie dieses nicht so rasch wieder ziehen. Sie fühlte Mitleid mit Yuugi in sich aufsteigen, da ihr klarwurde, daß Harry und Ron den Beiden vielleicht helfen würden. Und sei es auch nur, damit die zwei Gryffindor für eine Zeitlang nicht selbst Opfer von Fred und Georges Scherzen wurden.

„Das war nicht beabsichtigt!", entfuhr es George abwehrend, während sich Fred mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare fuhr und fortfuhr: „Der Scherz ist nicht gelaufen wie geplant...wieso eigentlich nicht?", wollte er dann von seinem Bruder wissen. George runzelte die Stirn und zuckte die Schultern, bevor er meinte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, sonst hat es doch auch immer geklappt! Muß ein Blindgänger gewesen sein."

„Aber..."

„Was hattet ihr geplant?", wollte Hermine ein wenig verängstigt wissen, als sie erkannte, daß nicht die Zwillinge Yuugi geschont hatten, sondern dieser wahrscheinlich einfach Glück gehabt hatte. Die Scherzartikel von George und Fred hatten nicht immer den von den Beiden bezweckten Verlauf – und hatten damit schon zu den verrücktesten Ergebnissen geführt. Der Gryffindor schwante nichts Gutes.

„Sein Haar...es sollte immer weiter wachsen", meinte Fred, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte und nachdenklich hinzufügte: „Ich frage mich, wieso es auf Taillenlänge aufhörte..."

„Was mich viel mehr interessiert, ist, warum es nicht die Farbe wechselte wie vorgesehen", unterbrach sein Zwilling seine Grübelei.

„Die Farbe wechseln?", ließ sich Ron interessiert vernehmen. Und Harry grinste: „Er hat doch schon mehrfarbiges Haar...meint ihr nicht, daß in dieser Hinsicht schon der Pflicht Genüge getan wurde? Welche Farbe hattet ihr denn im Sinn?", wollte er noch neugierig wissen.

Wenige Sekunden hallte ein entsetztes „Pink?" durch die Halle, als Hermine ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und sowohl Fred als auch George mit ihrem besten ‚McGonagall-Blick' bedachte. Dann wandte sie sich um und stürmte aus der Halle, wenig später gefolgt von einem grinsenden Ron und einem ebenso amüsierten Harry.

Doch die zwei Jungen konnten Hermine nur innerlich zustimmen, daß es wahrscheinlich ein großes Glück für sie war, daß gerade dieser Teil des Scherz-Zaubers nicht geklappt hatte, auch wenn Fred und George sichtlich geschmollt hatten.

Yuugi hingegen war in der Zwischenzeit, sich das Gähnen verkneifend, durch die Gänge gewandert, bis er wieder vor dem Bild stand, welches den Eingang zu seinem Quartier bewachte. Dem Abbild seines Schwarzen Magiers ein Lächeln schenkend, gab er diesem das Paßwort und trat ein, als das Porträt aufschwang.

Nach wenigen Schritten in den Raum hinein blieb Yuugi jedoch wieder stehen und sein Lächeln weitete sich aus. Er mochte wirklich sehr, was er vor sich sah und verhielt sich daher ruhig, um den Anblick noch ein wenig länger genießen zu können.

Yami, dessen nunmehr ebenfalls langes Haar ihn in einer seidigen Wolke umgab, hatte schon mit der Planung ihrer Revanche begonnen, während er auf seine lichte Hälfte wartete und war dermaßen vertieft in sein Tun, daß er Yuugis Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkte. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte seine Duel Monster Karten auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und musterte die verschiedenen Monster-, Zauber- und Fallen-Karten nachdenklich.

Erst, als sich plötzlich starke Arme um ihn schlangen und sich ein Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, wurde Yami aufmerksam und blickte zur Seite. Yuugi lächelte ihn sanft an und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor es in seinen Augen interessiert aufblitzte und er mit einem Blick auf die Duell-Karten meinte: "Und, wie weit bist du schon mit der Strategie, um auf das 'Attentat' zu reagieren?"

Yami hatte sich inzwischen tiefer in Yuugis Umarmung gelehnt und genoß wie stets die Wärme, die sein Hikari ausstrahlte. Nun lächelte er verschmitzt und erwiderte: "Ich denke, ich habe einen guten Anfang gefunden, Aibou. Sie werden es bald bereuen, sich an unserer Frisur vergriffen zu haben..."

Die karmesinroten Augen des Pharaos leuchteten in einem scheinbar gefährlichen Licht, doch Yuugi lachte nur amüsiert, denn er konnte die Erwartung seines Yamis spüren. Dieser liebte es ebenso wie Yuugi selbst, hin und wieder ein paar Streiche zu spielen.  
Langsam trat Yuugi, Yami noch immer fest umschlungen haltend, ein paar Schritte zurück zu einem Sessel und ließ sich dann darin nieder.

Sich bequem in die weichen Polster zurücklehnend, zog er seine dunkle Hälfte liebevoll zu sich herab, woraufhin Yami ohne Widerspruch in seinem Schoß Platz nahm und sich von den Armen seines Aibou halten ließ. Seine Wange in Yamis nun nicht mehr stachelig aufstehendem, sondern diesen weich umfließenden Haar vergrabend, sagte Yuugi: "Erzähl mir von deinem Plan, itoshii."

Der Pharao schloß die Augen, als er fühlte, wie Yuugis rechte Hand ihn sanft zu streicheln begann und lächelte, vollkommen entspannt in der Umarmung seines Seelenpartners. Dann begann er, den Kopf an Yuugis Brust gelehnt, diesem die erste Phase ihrer Revanche auseinander zu setzen.

Yuugi hörte aufmerksam zu und begann wenig später zu grinsen, als er erkannte, was Yami vorhatte. Kleine Teufelchen in den warmen violetten Augen tanzend, machte er dann seine eigenen Vorschläge und gemeinsam waren Yami und Hikari wenig später in detaillierte Planungen vertieft, wie sie auf den Streich, welcher auf ihre Haare verübt worden war, reagieren würden.

Tja, da war das Kapitel auch schon wieder zuende! Wie war's? (hoffnungsvoll nach Kommis Ausschau halt)

Ich habe vor, noch ein wenig mehr Humor in die Story einzubauen, bevor es an die Action geht – aber keine Sorge, es wird schon noch Gefahren für unser Lieblingspärchen geben...das Schicksal wartet (Gruselmusik spiel). Aber bis dahin werden die Weasley-Zwillinge erst einmal erfahren, daß nicht nur sie Streiche spielen können...der König der Spiele ist jetzt in Hogwarths. (manisches Grinsen kriegt)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitelchen!

**Sandra:** Der Sani wurde nicht benötigt, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden... (böses Grinsen) Nah, ich werde nicht zuuuu böse sein, aber wie schon gesagt, Rache ist süß... Danke für das nette Kompliment übrigens!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Selber wunderschönen Guten Abend! (grins) (noch einen Schokokeks reicht)  
Schön, daß du meinen Humor magst. Die Szene hatte ich so richtig bildlich vor Augen: Snape rennt grummelnd und mit wallenden Roben aus dem Zimmer, Yuugi blinzelt und Yami reagiert sarkastisch. Das mußte ich unbedingt aufschreiben und der Kommentar mit dem „Sonnenschein" kam dann ganz von allein. Ist halt mein schräger Humor. Paß man auf, da kommt sicher noch mehr.  
Welche Story von mir liest du denn noch? (neugierig ist) Und übrigens...deine Hymne wurde gehört! (verschwörerisch grinst)

**Shatiel:** (Kommi eingerahmt hat und über dem PC hängen hat) (Beule am Kopf reibt, wo der Zaunpfahl traf) Na, wie gefiel dir der erste Streich der Zwillinge? Hatte zwar nicht ganz die beabsichtigte Wirkung, aber den Grund dafür werden die Beiden nicht so rasch erfahren! In den nächste Kapiteln erfahren sie jedoch, daß es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee war, sich mit dem König der Spiele anzulegen (erneut manisches Grinsen aufsetzt)  
Die Visionen, die Yuugi und Yami hatten, als Yuugi Harry die Hand gab, waren eine Auswirkung von Yuugis Fähigkeiten. Harry hat davon nichts mitbekommen. Der arme Junge hat genug mit den Visionen zu tun, welche Voldy ihm schickt...doch da ist Abhilfe in Sicht... (räusper)

**Dax:** Danke!

**Luinaldawen:** Yuugis Talent mit Tieren ist beabsichtigt. Übrigens, selbst beim Anblick des Blauen Ultradrachens von Seto oder sogar dem Fünfgötterdrachen hat der Gute nicht die Beine in die Hand genommen, also wirklich... und als wenn Yami je zulassen würde, daß sein Aibou sich vor irgendetwas fürchten muß! (grins)  
Daß die Kerle, egal ob fies oder nicht, gut aussehen müssen, ist doch wohl Ehrensache! Wo bleibt denn sonst die Freude an der ganzen Sache! Doch ich stimme dir zu, daß sie – vor allem in Filmen – oft einfach nur fies sind und die Guten einfach nur gut. Das bringt's irgendwie nicht.  
Auf Animes bezogen kann ich nur sagen, meine Jugendsünden (ist das schon so lange her?) waren den deinen ähnlich...ich liebe Animes. Habe da so eine Schwäche für Beyblade...Tyson und Kai! (seufz schmacht) Ähm, wo war ich doch gleich? (räusper)  
Bis jetzt hatten Yuugi und Yami noch nicht viel auszustehen, doch sie sind ja auch erst einen Tag in Hogwarths! Und gleich am ersten Morgen einem Streich zum ‚Opfer' zu fallen...das bringt die Sache doch in Schwung. Und der Action-Teil kommt auch bald zum Tragen, wenn die Schriftrollen langsam entschlüsselt werden und Voldy seinen Auftritt hat...und dann Yuugi da doch noch diese Überraschung für Harry (irgendwann im Verlauf der Story)...  
Apropos leiden lassen : siehe nächstes Kapitelchen...

Das war's und bis denne,

Dragon's Angel


	8. Ein erstes Zusammentreffen mit den Todes...

**Chapter 8:** Ein erstes Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern

Einige Stunden später, es war inzwischen später Nachmittag, war in der angenehmen Stille, die im Raum von Yuugi und Yami herrschte, plötzlich ein seltsames Quietschen zu hören und eine Gestalt erschien, die an einen braunen Fellball mit Augen erinnerte. Ein Geräusch folgte, welches sich wie kindliche Begeisterung anhörte, woraufhin eine zweite Gestalt, die schon vorher anwesend gewesen war, ihr bisheriges Schweigen brach.

Tiefblaue Augen richteten sich mit leichtem Tadel, aber trotzdem unübersehbarem Humor in ihren Tiefen, auf das weiterhin unaufhörlich quietschende Wesen und eine tiefe Stimme mahnte leise: "Kuribo."  
Das braune Fellknäuel, welches inzwischen neugierig im Zimmer hin- und herzoomte, stoppte daraufhin seine Entdeckungstour und wandte sich der zweiten Gestalt zu. Ein fragendes Quietschen erklang, woraufhin die tiefe Stimme antwortete: "Du wirst sie noch wecken."

Sie, das waren Yuugi und Yami, die Stunden zuvor, schließlich von ihrer Müdigkeit überwältigt, zusammen in dem weichen Sessel eingeschlafen waren, in dem sie ihre Planungen vorgenommen hatten. Bastet hatte sich ganz in der Nähe der Beiden in dem anderen Sessel auf einem weichen Kissen zusammengerollt und schlief ebenfalls.

Yuugi hielt Yami, dessen Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter geborgen war, im Schlaf schützend an sich gepreßt, damit der ehemalige Pharao nicht aus dem Sessel fiel. Dieser wiederum hatte sich so gedreht, daß er seinen Hikari vor eben diesem Schicksal bewahrte. Ihre lang ausgestreckte Position war jedoch nur möglich, da sich der Sessel seltsamerweise jeweils ihrer Lage anpaßte und dabei entweder größer wurde oder wieder in seinen Ausmaßen schrumpfte.

Kuribo war der hinweisenden Hand mit den Augen gefolgt und quietschte erneut, nun jedoch merklich leiser. Es wurde deutlich, daß er die beiden jungen Männer auf keinen Fall stören wollte – doch für die zweite Gestalt war es auch ersichtlich, daß Kuribo sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt hätte. Das kleine Monster liebte es sehr, mit Yuugi zu kuscheln, der keinem seiner Monster je eine Streicheleinheit oder ein paar warme Worte verwehrte.

Dies hatte nicht nur bei Kuribo zu unzerstörbarer Anhänglichkeit, Zuneigung und Loyalität geführt, welche die Duel Monster nicht nur in den Kämpfen bewiesen, welche sie für Yuugi und Yami ausfochten. Auch in 'normalen' Lebenssituationen achteten die Monster nun alle ebenso auf Yuugi wie auf Yami, welcher ihre Treue während seines ersten Lebens durch seine Güte und den Respekt ihnen gegenüber erlangt hatte.  
Die zwei jungen Männer waren sich nicht nur in ihrem Äußeren ähnlich wie Zwillinge, auch ihre gleichartige Gesinnung spiegelte sich in ihren Handlungen wieder – der Handlungen, die ihren Duel Monsters gegenüber stets von Achtung und Zuneigung bestimmt waren.

In diesem Moment regte sich Yuugi ein wenig und ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen drang durch die Stille. Seine Arme zogen Yami instinktiv ein wenig näher an sich heran, dessen Augenlider daraufhin flatterten und wenig später den Blick auf stolze, karmesinrote Augen freigaben, in denen unmißverständliche Wärme und Liebe aufleuchtete, als sie sich auf ihr Gegenüber richteten.

Yami lächelte, sich in der Umarmung seines Hikaris so geborgen fühlend wie sonst nirgendwo. Es war für den ehemaligen Pharao befreiend, daß er sich in Yuugis Anwesenheit auch erlauben konnte, Schwäche zu zeigen. Obwohl er es nicht als Schwäche ansah, sich von seinem Aibou beschützen und umsorgen zu lassen.  
Er tat schließlich das Gleiche für Yuugi – und dieser war deshalb noch lange nicht schwach. Ganz im Gegenteil – sein Hikari war stark, vor allem innerlich. Seine sanfte Seele hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft und ein Licht, welches Yami jedes Mal ungebrochen entgegenstrahlte, wenn er in die violetten Augen des jungen Mannes blickte.

Ohne sich zu bewegen, beobachtete Yami Yuugi in seinem Schlummer und ließ seine tiefen Gefühle für diesen wie sanften Regen über ihr Seelenband fließen und hüllte seinen Hikari in Liebe und Zuneigung.

Einige Momente später verzogen sich Yuugis Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als er langsam aus den Tiefen des Schlafes auftauchte und spürte, wie sein Yami ihn mit seinen Empfindungen wärmte. /Aishiteru, Yami./

**Ich liebe dich auch, Licht meiner Seele.**

Mit dieser gedanklichen Liebeserklärung überwand Yami die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und verschloß Yuugis Mund mit seinen Lippen, um seinem Aibou einen warmen und tiefen Kuß zu schenken. Der junge Mann, welcher ihn mit seinen Armen umschlossen hielt, zog den ehemaligen Herrscher Ägyptens daraufhin so nah es ging an sich heran und erwiderte die liebevolle Berührung, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ihr Kuß dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie auf einmal ein Quietschen aus ihrer gegenseitigen Versunkenheit riß. Ihren Kuß widerwillig brechend, blickte Yuugi auf und sah Kuribo nicht weit entfernt in der Luft schweben.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln legte sich um seinen Mund, als er Yami, der das Kuschelmonster ebenfalls wahrgenommen hatte, gedanklich seufzen hörte: **Nie hat man Ruhe vor dem Kleinen. Du hast ihn zu sehr verwöhnt, Yuugi.**

/Nicht eifersüchtig werden, itoshii. Er ist keine Konkurrenz für dich und deine wunderbaren Küsse.../  
**  
Na, das hoffe ich doch!** grummelte Yami scheinbar empört und drehte sich auf den Rücken, bevor er Yuugi in seine Arme zog. Dieser bettete seinen Kopf an Yamis breite Schulter und winkte Kuribo näher, welcher sofort begeistert wie ein kleines Kind aufquietschte. Das Fellknäuel zögerte keine Sekunde und flog näher, um dann auf Yamis Bauch zu landen.

Der Pharao seufzte auf, lächelte dann jedoch ebenfalls. Er konnte ja vor Yuugi doch nicht verbergen, daß er das kleine Monster ebenso mochte wie seine lichte Hälfte. Daher versuchte er es erst gar nicht, sondern streckte die linke Hand aus, während seine rechte Yuugi sicher an ihn gedrückt hielt. Als er begann, Kuribo sanft über das braune, weiche Fell zu streicheln, entrang sich diesem ein wohliges Quietschen.

Yuugi hingegen, welcher durch seinen kleinen Positionswechsel die zweite Gestalt ganz in ihrer Nähe bemerkt hatte, schenkte dieser ein warmes Lächeln und kontaktierte sie mit der Macht seines Puzzles.  
_  
Hast du während unseres Schlafes Wache gehalten, Khadres?  
_  
Die Gestalt neigte zustimmend den Kopf und erwiderte: _Ja, Herr. Die Magie in diesem Schloß ist fremdartig, daher hielt ich es für besser._  
_  
Danke, mein Freund. Und nenn' mich nicht Herr. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, daß du mich Yuugi nennen sollst?_ Yuugis mentale Stimme klang leicht tadelnd, doch voller Zuneigung zu dem anderen Wesen.  
**  
Öfter als ich zählen kann**, klang auf einmal Yamis amüsierte Gedankenstimme in ihr Gespräch. **Ich frage mich, wer von euch beiden zuerst aufgeben wird, dieses Thema 'auszudiskutieren'.**

Yuugi wandte den Kopf und sah in Yamis karmesinroten Augen Amüsement blitzen.  
Der 'Streit' zwischen Yuugi und dem Schwarzen Magier über dieses Thema dauerte nun schon Jahre an, doch keiner der Beiden ließ sich von dem Standpunkt des Anderen überzeugen. Yuugi wollte von seinem Lieblingsmonster nicht so ehrenvoll angesprochen werden, während dieser darauf bestand, daß dem jungen Mann als Hikari seines Pharaos und als Auserwähltem jegliche Ehre gebührte.

Inzwischen war ihr 'Argument' ein Anzeichen dafür, wie nah sich Yuugi und der Schwarze Magier gekommen waren, denn Khadres nutzte eigentlich fast jede Gelegenheit, Yamis Hikari mit dem von diesem so vehement abgelehnten Titel anzusprechen und damit zu necken. Wahrscheinlich hoffte er, Yuugi mit Hartnäckigkeit dazu zu bringen, seine Position anzuerkennen. Doch der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar versuchte ebenso geduldig, Khadres zu bewegen, ihn einfach mit seinem Namen anzureden. Von Freund zu Freund.

Yami amüsierte sich oftmals köstlich über Yuugis Augenrollen, wenn der Schwarze Magier wieder einmal nicht nachgeben wollte oder dieser ihm einen leicht hilflosen Blick schenkte, wenn Yamis Aibou darauf drängte, den Titel wegzulassen. Der ehemalige Pharao verstand beide Seiten und war wirklich gespannt, wer am Ende den 'Sieg' davontragen würde.

Jetzt zeigte sich ein Schimmer von Belustigung in Khadres' tiefblauen Augen, als er sich respektvoll leicht vor Yami verbeugte und dann die Geste Yuugi gegenüber wiederholte. Dessen violette Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, bevor er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick löste sich der Schwarze Magier vor seinen Augen in Luft auf und Yuugi blinzelte. Yami hingegen, der noch immer Kuribo streichelte, schmunzelte beim Anblick seines verblüfften Hikaris, der daraufhin verhalten grollte.

"Der Punkt geht an Khadres", lächelte Yami schelmisch, woraufhin Yuugi die Augen rollte und meinte: "Dieser Sturkopf..." Der junge Mann hielt inne, als Yami zu lachen begann. Der Pharao konnte nicht anders, denn Yuugi war in dieser Beziehung mindestens genauso stur wie der Schwarze Magier.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Yami", maulte Yuugi, scheinbar beleidigt. Doch Yami ließ sich nicht beirren und sagte, nachdem es ihm schließlich gelungen war, seine Heiterkeit in den Griff zu bekommen: "Du gibst doch nicht etwa auf, oder Hikari?"

"Ich? Niemals", war die Antwort seiner lichten Hälfte. Yuugi fuhr fort: "Ich kriege ihn schon noch dazu, Yami. Eines Tages wird Khadres einsehen, daß ich keinen Titel brauche, um zu wissen, daß er mich respektiert und mag. Dann wird er mich Yuugi nennen."

Yamis Augen wurden sanft und strahlten voller Liebe, als er meinte: "Khadres weiß auch jetzt schon, was er – und unsere anderen Monster – für dich bedeuten, Aibou. Doch es ist seine Art, dir die Achtung zu erweisen, die du verdienst. Nicht, weil du als Teil meiner Seele ebenfalls den Rang eines Pharao haben könntest – und auch nicht aus dem Grund, daß du der Auserwählte bist.  
Sein Respekt gründet sich in der Bewunderung deiner Sanftheit und Güte jedem Lebewesen gegenüber, itoshii. Er hat erkannt, wie wertvoll DU bist. Die Wärme deines Herzens und deine liebevolle Art haben in ihm diese Ehrfurcht vor dir geweckt, Yuugi. Selbst wenn du es nicht magst, mit einem ehrenvollen Titel angeredet zu werden, so wirst du doch kaum in der Lage sein, ihn davon zu überzeugen, das Licht, welches du verbreitest, nicht mehr zu ehren, in dem er dich als seinen Herrn bezeichnet."

Daraufhin schwieg Yuugi etwas verlegen wegen dieser preisenden Worte und lehnte sich nur wieder an Yamis Schulter, der zärtlich auf ihn niederblickte und sich zum wiederholten Male fragte, was er Gutes getan haben mochte, damit die Götter ihn mit einem Menschen wie Yuugi beschenkt hatten. Was auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, Yami war glücklich darüber.

Dann weckte ein leises Quietschen die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden jungen Männer. Yami hatte während der Unterhaltung mit Yuugi Kuribo weiterhin gestreichelt, doch jetzt hörte er damit auf, um dem kleinen Monster einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Auch Yuugi, der über Yamis Worte nachgedacht hatte, wandte sich Kuribo zu, welcher den Kopf schieflegte und erneut aufquietschte.

Doch erst, als sich das kleine Fellknäuel schließlich von Yamis Bauch erhob und zu Yuugi flog, um bei diesem Platz zu nehmen, erkannten die zwei jungen Männer, was ihr Monster wissen wollte. Kuribo schmiegte sich nämlich an Yuugis Rücken, wo dessen langes Haar wie ein Wasserfall bis auf den Sessel floß.

Yami lächelte, als er die Faszination, aber auch das Erstaunen von Kuribo bemerkte angesichts ihrer beider Veränderung – und wie Bastet schien das braune Fellknäuel sofort an der weichen Masse Gefallen zu finden. Dies erhielt seine Bestätigung, als Kuribo versuchte, an Yuugis Hals unter dessen lange Haare zu kriechen, woraufhin dieser lachen mußte, da ihn das Fell des Monsters kitzelte.

Der junge Mann drehte sich ein wenig, um Kuribo anzusehen und meinte dann: "Unser neuer Look gefällt dir, wie es scheint. Das war ein kleiner Streich zur Begrüßung hier im Schloß, Kuribo...und eine Herausforderung. Yami und ich werden uns demnächst dafür revanchieren und vielleicht kannst du uns dann dabei helfen, mein Kleiner."

Kuribo hatte Yuugi aufmerksam zugehört und sah bei dessen letzten Worten zwischen ihm und Yami hin und her, bevor er heftig zu nicken begann und quietschte wie ein vergnügtes Kind. Es wurde deutlich, daß Kuribo Freude daran hatte, daß er Yuugi und Yami vielleicht bei einem Streich unterstützen konnte. Das kleine Monster erhob sich aus Yuugis Haaren und flog durch das Zimmer, wobei es unaufhörlich quietschende Geräusche von sich gab.

Yuugi und sein Yami beobachteten ihn amüsiert, bis plötzlich das Schwarze Magiermädchen in einem goldenen Lichtblitz im Zimmer auftauchte und Kuribo in seinem fröhlichen Hin- und Herzoomen unterbrach, indem sie in strafendem Tonfall seinen Namen nannte. Das kleine Fellknäuel schaute sie an, als wüßte es nicht, was sie meinte, doch Khaylan streckte nur auffordernd den linken Arm aus.

Kuribo zögerte eine Sekunde und blickte Yami an, der sich inzwischen mit Yuugi aufgerichtet hatte. Der Pharao neigte zustimmend den Kopf und daraufhin schwirrte Kuribo auf das Schwarze Magiermädchen zu, welche ihn sanft in den Arm nahm, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Herrn umwandte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln blickte sie Yuugi und Yami an, bevor sie sich leicht verbeugte und mit Kuribo verschwand.  
Ruhe kehrte ein, welche nach Kuribos fröhlicher Aktivität vorher noch friedlicher wirkte.

Doch dann erhob sich Yuugi von dem Sessel, welcher daraufhin wieder seine ursprüngliche Gestalt annahm. Dies entlockte Yami, der die Veränderung ebenso wie sein Hikari bemerkte, ein leichtes Blinzeln, doch dann akzeptierten beide jungen Männer das Geschehen einfach als eine der Besonderheiten der Magie dieser Schule. Sie wußten nicht, daß die Veränderung des Sessels ein Ausdruck der Gastfreundschaft eines ganz bestimmten Wesens war.

Yuugi streckte sich genüßlich und fühlte sich wieder munter und voller Tatendrang. Einen fragenden Blick auf Yami werfend, meinte er: "Lust auf einen Spaziergang? Oder wollen wir ein wenig das Schloß erkunden, Yami?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte, bevor auch er sich erhob. "Das Schloß, Hikari. Ich kann soviel Magie hier spüren, ich will wissen, wo sie sich konzentriert. Außerdem scheint Hogwarths ein wahres Labyrinth an Gängen zu sein, da brauchen wir ein wenig Ortskenntnis, um uns nicht allzu oft zu verlaufen."

"Na, mit Labyrinthen kennen wir uns ja aus", murmelte Yuugi vor sich hin, bevor er Yami die Hand entgegenstreckte, welcher diese ergriff und dann in einem Aufblitzen der goldenen Pyramide um seinen Hals in seinen Seelenraum zurückkehrte, um mit Yuugi das Schloß zu erkunden.

So verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden damit, Hogwarths einer ersten Erkundungstour zu unterziehen. Sie kletterten auf den Astronomieturm, von wo aus sie den weiten ungehinderten Ausblick genossen. Durch die Magie, welche ihnen beiden innewohnte, war es ihnen sogar auch möglich, ein paar der Geheimgänge des Schlosses zu entdecken. Dies hätte ein Paar gewisser Gryffindor ziemlich überrascht, da ein oder zwei dieser Gänge nicht einmal auf der Karte des Rumtreibers auftauchten.

Als es langsam Abend wurde, kehrten Yuugi und Yami in ihr Quartier zurück, da Yuugi sich umziehen wollte, bevor er zum Essen ging. Als er jedoch das Zimmer betrat, wurde er des Essens gewahr, welches auf einem Tablett auf dem Tisch stand. Es duftete ganz köstlich und Yuugis Magen knurrte, woraufhin Yami sein Amüsement nicht zurückhielt. Der Pharao war in dem Moment, wo Yuugi ihr Quartier betreten hatte, wieder sichtbar geworden und lachte leise, als sein Aibou leicht verlegen wurde.

Dieser entschloß sich, diesen Abend doch nicht in der Halle zu essen, sondern das Essen in seinem Quartier einzunehmen. Professor Dumbledore wußte wohl nicht, wie lange er schlafen würde und wollte ihm die nötige Ruhe gönnen...welche er in der Großen Halle unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler sicher nicht gehabt hätte.

Ein dankbares Lächeln angesichts dieser Rücksichtnahme flog über Yuugis Züge und auch Yami erwärmte sich immer mehr für den alten Magier, von dem er so viel Güte und Weisheit ausgehen gespürt hatte. Dumbledore war gut zu seinem Hikari und erwarb sich dadurch langsam den Respekt des ehemaligen Herrschers.

So saß Yuugi eine halbe Stunde später in frischen Sachen am Tisch und aß hungrig das köstliche Mahl, welches für ihn bereitgestellt worden war. Dabei unterhielt er sich mit Yami, der erneut in dem Sessel ganz in der Nähe Platz genommen hatte.

Als Yuugi schließlich satt war, reckte er sich und schritt dann in die Ecke, in der er seinen Seesack abgestellt hatte. Er entnahm der Tasche nach einiger Kramerei ein paar Bücher, die ihm bei seiner Übersetzung helfen sollten sowie einen Laptop.  
Yami hatte ihn beobachtet und war dann zu der Ecke des Zimmers hinübergegangen, wo sie ihren Arbeitsplatz einrichten wollten. Auf einem niedrigen Tisch lagen in einem Kästchen schon die Schriftrollen, gesichert durch einen Zauber, welchen Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Damit war es nur Yuugi – und Yami, doch das wußte Professor Dumbledore nicht – möglich, die Schriftrollen anzusehen.

Vorsichtig entnahm Yami dem Kästchen die erste der Schriftrollen, über welcher sie schon den vorigen Abend – völlig fasziniert von dem uralten Dialekt, in dem der Text gehalten war – bis weit nach Mitternacht verweilt hatten. Auch jetzt war Yami sofort wieder vertieft in die Sprache seiner Heimat und blickte kaum auf, als Yuugi sich mit seinem Laptop und den Büchern unter dem Arm zu ihm setzte.  
Der Hikari konnte sich ein humorvolles Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er Yami für ein paar Minuten beobachtete. Der Pharao machte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre der Text, den er las, so verständlich wie die Schrift in einer Tageszeitung – wobei die Hieroglyphen auf der Schriftrolle jedoch selbst für Ägyptologen sehr schwer zu entziffern wären.

Wie gesagt, hatten Yuugi und Yami schon auf den ersten Blick am gestrigen Abend festgestellt, daß der Dialekt sehr alt und wenig verbreitet gewesen sein mußte, denn selbst sie hatten auf die Schnelle erst nur einen groben Eindruck von Inhalt bekommen können. Dies war jedoch auch der Grund für ihre Faszination gewesen, denn Yami kannte als Pharao so ziemlich alle Dialekte des Altägyptischen – und Yuugi war es durch sein Seelenband mit seinem Yami sowie sein Ägyptologie-Studium ebenso möglich, die verschiedenen Dialekte zu verstehen.

Yuugi lächelte in sich hinein und spürte, wie in ihm – wie jedesmal, wenn es um derartige Übersetzungen und Forschungen ging – die Erwartung aufstieg, was Yami und er finden mochten, wenn sie die Schriftrollen übersetzten. Der junge Mann liebte die Geheimnisse und die Rätsel, welche sich in solch uralten Zeugnissen der Zivilisation entdecken ließen – und wie Yami am Vortag zu ihm gesagt hatte, war er wirklich gut im Lösen von Puzzles.

Daher machte es sich Yuugi nun ebenfalls bequem und wollte dann seinen Laptop starten, da Yami sicher bald anfangen würde, ihm eine erste grobe Übersetzung des Schriftrollen-Textes zu liefern. Es hatte sich im Laufe von Yuugis Studium und der Zeit, die sie danach bei Ausgrabungen verbracht hatten, bei den Seelenpartnern eingebürgert, daß sie abwechselnd die Texte übersetzen und dem Anderen diktieren würden, um später dann gemeinsam eine genaue Reinschrift anzufertigen.

Doch nun bemerkte Yuugi, daß es in seinem Quartier anscheinend keine Stromquelle gab, mit der er seinen Laptop zum Laufen bringen konnte und er runzelte die Stirn. Yami spürte die Veränderung in der Stimmung seines Hikaris und blickte von der Schriftrolle auf, um Yuugi einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Kein Strom", meinte Yuugi als Erläuterung, während er leicht auf seinen Laptop klopfte, um Yami das Problem klarzumachen. Der ehemalige Pharao, welcher am Anfang das Gerät, mit dem Yuugi seine Arbeit betrieb, recht argwöhnisch betrachtet hatte, war mittlerweile durch die Erklärungen seines Aibous mit der Welt der heutigen Technik sehr gut vertraut und begriff daher sofort, was Yuugi störte.

„Das hier ist eine Zaubererschule, Aibou", meinte Yami nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens. „Hier werden Geräte wie dein Computer nicht benötigt, daher gibt es auch keinen Strom. Ich würde ja sagen, daß du ihn mit der Magie des Millenniumspuzzles zum Laufen bringst, aber das könnte Verdacht wecken."

„Du hast Recht, Yami", erwiderte Yuugi, doch dann glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Ich werde ganz einfach Onkel Albus um Abhilfe bitten", meinte der Hikari dann und erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. „Das ist auch gleich eine gute Gelegenheit, ihre Art der Kommunikation auszuprobieren...du weißt schon, wie es Onkel Albus uns gestern Abend erklärt hat. Ihre Art eines Telephons."

„Über das Feuer?", fragte Yami und legte die Schriftrolle vorsichtig zurück in das Kästchen, bevor auch er sich erhob und zu Yuugi trat. Die karmesinroten Augen des Pharaos blickten interessiert zu, als Yuugi nach der Schale griff, in welcher das Puder lag, das ihn zu dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro ‚durchstellen' würde.

Als sein Aibou jedoch das Puder in den Kamin warf und angesichts der grünen Flammen den Namen des Schulleiters nannte, nahm Yami seine Geistform an, um von Dumbledore nicht gesehen zu werden. Und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der Kopf des alten Magiers erschien fast sofort in den Flammen und schmunzelte bei Yuugis Anblick.

„Yuugi, mein Junge! Hast du ausgeschlafen?", lächelte Dumbledore.

„Ja. Ich war von der Reise hierher wohl doch mehr geschafft, als ich angenommen hatte, Onkel Albus", antwortete Yuugi. „Und dann habe ich gestern Abend auch nicht die Finger von dem Projekt lassen können, welches du mir gegeben hast. Daher war ich heute morgen so unaufmerksam...entschuldige, wenn ich unhöflich war."

„Aber nein. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Yuugi. Ich verstehe vollkommen, daß es ein weiter Weg von Japan nach Hogwarths war...mach dir keine Sorgen darüber.  
Doch womit kann ich dir jetzt behilflich sein, Yuugi?"

Yuugi lächelte und hielt dann seinen Laptop empor, so daß der Schulleiter ihn sehen konnte. „Ich verstehe, daß hier Elektrizität nicht vonnöten ist, Onkel Albus", begann er, „doch für meine Arbeit benötige ich manche Daten, die ich auf meinem Laptop gespeichert habe. Daher wäre es schön, wenn du mir in dieser Hinsicht weiterhelfen könntest."

„Aber sicher, aber sicher", schmunzelte Dumbledore. „Komm schnell in mein Büro und ich verzaubere dein Gerät, so daß du es auch innerhalb des Schlosses nutzen kannst. Ich muß mich entschuldigen, Yuugi, doch daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht...die Errungenschaften der Muggelwelt funktionieren bei uns ja nicht."

„Eine Entschuldigung ist auch bei dir nicht vonnöten", lächelte Yuugi und trat mit einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken zu Yami durch das grüne Feuer, um gleich darauf in Dumbledores Büro wieder aus dem Kamin zu treten. Der Schulleiter beobachtete den jungen Mann und war erstaunt davon, wie unbeschwert Yuugi mit der Magie um ihn herum umging – so, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan. Wirklich erstaunlich.

Doch dann streckte Professor Dumbledore bittend den Arm aus und als Yuugi ihm den PC reichte, tippte der Magier diesen mit seinem Zauberstab an und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Weißblaue Magie leuchtete kurzzeitig um den Computer auf und verschwand dann wieder, doch das Hogwarths-Logo auf der Oberfläche des Laptops machte deutlich, daß die Magie trotzdem wirkte.

Yuugi verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte dankbar, als er den PC wieder an sich nahm. Er wechselte noch einige freundliche Worte mit dem Freund seines Großvaters, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Räume machte – wieder durch die grünleuchtenden Flammen des Kamins.

Yami wartete schon auf ihn und sah an Yuugis Gesicht, daß der Zauber erfolgreich sein mußte. Daher legte er Yuugi einen Arm um die Schultern und gemeinsam kehrten sie an ihren Arbeitstisch zurück, um mit der Übersetzung zu beginnen.

Drei arbeitsintensive Stunden später – es war inzwischen gegen 22 Uhr – gähnte Yuugi verstohlen und rollte die verspannten Schultern, bevor er weiter das eintippte, was Yami ihm diktierte. Doch auch der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles wirkte langsam ein wenig müde und daher beendeten sie ihre Übersetzung der ersten Schriftrolle am Ende der Passage, welche sie gerade durchnahmen.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis ihres Tuns musterte Yuugi den Text auf dem Bildschirm des Laptops und speicherte ihn ab. Yami hatte inzwischen die Schriftrolle wieder in das Kästchen gelegt und dieses verschlossen. Dann erhob sich der ehemalige Pharao und kam zu Yuugi herüber, um diesem über die Schulter zu sehen.

„Wir haben schon recht viel geschafft, auch wenn die Übersetzung sehr grob ist", sagte Yami dann zu seinem Hikari. Yuugi nickte und rollte erneut seine Schultern, um sie zu lockern.

„Der Dialekt ist wirklich seltsam, Yami. Auf jeden Fall sehr alt, wenn nicht sogar aus der Epoche, in der du geherrscht hast. Und wahrscheinlich wenig genutzt, denn ich erinnere mich nicht, jemals zuvor etwas Derartiges gelesen zu haben. Es kommt mir vor, als wäre es eine Art von Geheimsprache gewesen...nur für ausgewählte Personen zugänglich."

„Du meinst, wie die Dialekte der höheren Klassen – die der Priesterschaft und des Adels?", fragte Yami nachdenklich, während er behutsam begann, Yuugis Schultern zu massieren, um den Krampf darin zu lösen. Sein Aibou seufzte wohlig auf, als die kräftigen Hände seines Seelenpartners ihre Magie wirkten, um ihn zu entspannen.

Dann antwortete er: „Ja, so ähnlich muß es sein. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl, Yami...doch ich bin der Meinung, der Inhalt dieser Texte war nicht für Jedermann bestimmt. Darum wurde er auch in diesem komplizierten Dialekt verfaßt. Selbst dir fällt es einigermaßen schwer, die Bedeutung der Hieroglyphen zu entziffern. Das hat etwas zu bedeuten, was wir noch herausfinden müssen."

„Doch nicht mehr heute Abend, Hikari", meinte Yami nun und beendete seine Massage, um Yuugi zu umarmen. „Laß uns ins Bett gehen, sonst sind wir morgen wieder genauso unausgeschlafen wie heute. Und das wäre wirklich nicht sehr förderlich, vor allem, da morgen die erste Stunde ist, welche wir besuchen sollen – du weißt schon, Professor Binns' Einführung für deinen Unterricht."

„Stimmt", gab Yuugi zu und lehnte sich entspannt in Yamis starken Halt. Dieser festigte seine Umarmung und gab Yuugi einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor er wieder losließ und aufstand. Seinem Hikari die Hand reichend, half er diesem hoch und wenig später breitete sich entspannte Ruhe über Yuugis Räumen aus, als dieser, in die Arme seines Yamis gekuschelt, friedlich schlief.

Dieser Frieden dauerte jedoch nicht sehr lange an, denn wenige Stunden später erwachte Yami dadurch, daß Yuugi sich unruhig in seinen Armen zu bewegen begann. Sonst war sein Aibou ein sehr ruhiger Schläfer, wodurch dem ehemaligen Pharao rasch klarwurde, daß Yuugi erneut eine seiner Visionen erlebte.

Besorgt nahm Yami seinen Seelenpartner fester in die Arme und versuchte, Yuugi durch seine Gegenwart ein Gefühl des Schutzes zu vermitteln. Er wußte, er konnte Yuugi bei diesen Visionen nicht helfen, doch er hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, sein Hikari würde fühlen, daß er stets bei ihm war. Vielleicht half Yuugi das irgendwie, diese Träume durchzustehen.

Als Yuugi leise abwehrend vor sich hinzumurmeln begann, stieg Yamis Sorge weiter an. Er spürte Yuugis Kampf, aus dieser Vision aufzutauchen – ihr durch das Erwachen zu entfliehen. Daher begann Yami, Yuugi über ihre mentale Verbindung zuzurufen. Ihr Seelenband war sehr stark, daher konnte er Yuugi durch seine Stimme vielleicht leiten und beim Aufwachen helfen.

Und wenige Minuten später war es zu Yamis Erleichterung auch geglückt und Yuugi fuhr plötzlich mit einem tonlosen Aufschrei empor. Yami richtete sich sofort ebenfalls auf und legte erneut seine Arme um den leicht zitternden Körper seines Hikaris. Sanft murmelte er Yuugi liebevolle Worte zu, um diesen aus den letzten Fetzen der Vision in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen. Inzwischen hatte der ehemalige Herrscher Erfahrung darin, wie er Yuugi nach dessen Träumen am besten wieder beruhigen konnte und nutzte all seine Liebe und Sorge für seinen Seelenpartner, um ihm zu helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Yuugis Zittern verschwand, als er in die Realität zurückkehrte und Yamis schützende Präsenz spürte. Trotzdem lehnte sich Yuugi tief in die Umarmung und ließ die Wärme seines Yamis ihn umhüllen, während er in Gedanken nochmals den Traum durchging, den er kurz zuvor gehabt hatte.

Und dabei wurde ihm auch bewußt, warum er dieses Mal so gekämpft hatte, von allein aus der Vision zu erwachen und nicht wie sonst den gesamten Ablauf des Geschehens zu verfolgen, da er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Doch diesmal konnte und würde er etwas unternehmen.

Aber zuerst mußten Yami und er etwas tun, um Harry vor dem Einfluß des Traumes zu schützen, denn Yuugi hatte ihn während der Vision gesehen und die Hilflosigkeit und den Schmerz des Gryffindors gespürt angesichts der Tatsache, daß er zum Zuschauen verdammt war. Das Gefühl kannte Yuugi aus den vergangenen Wochen nur zu gut.

Sich Yami zuwendend, der ihn noch immer beschützend umschlungen hielt, kuschelte sich Yuugi kurz ganz dicht an seinen Pharao, bevor er ihm einen dankbaren Kuß gab. Yami neigte den Kopf und sandte ihm im Gegenzug für seine Dankbarkeit die tiefe Zuneigung über ihr Seelenband, welche sie teilten. Daraufhin konnte Yuugi schon wieder lächeln, jedoch wurde er rasch wieder ernst, als er ihren Kuß enden ließ.

„Yami, du mußt etwas tun, um Harry zu helfen", meinte er dann zu seinem Partner. „In der Vision, die ich gerade hatte, habe ich ihn gesehen – und er leidet schrecklich unter der Hilflosigkeit, zu der er verdammt ist. Kannst du nicht etwas tun, damit er diese Träume nicht mehr hat?"

Yami runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann nickte er und griff nach dem Millenniumspuzzle, welches sorgsam auf dem Nachtisch lag. Als er die Augen schloß und seine Magie wirkte, um dem Wunsch seines Hikaris nachzukommen, kletterte dieser aus dem Bett und begann, in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. Wenig später hatte er gefunden, was er suchte und begann, sich anzukleiden.

Yami hatte inzwischen seinen Schutzzauber beendet, der von nun an Harry wie ein Schild vor den Träumen bewahren würde und beobachtete Yuugi bei dem, was er tat. Doch als er die Kleidung sah, welche sein Hikari anlegte, blinzelte er kurz verwundert.

„Was hast du vor, Aibou?", fragte Yami, während er sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett erhob. „Du trägst diese Sachen nur, wenn...", die Stimme des ehemaligen Herrschers verklang, als er zu begreifen begann. „Du hast etwas erfahren in dieser Vision, nicht wahr?"

Yuugi nickte nur stumm und öffnete dann seinen Geist, damit Yami sehen konnte, was in dieser Vision geschehen war - und vor allem, warum sie dieses Mal etwas unternehmen konnten. Yami, der spürte, wie Yuugi ihm den Teil seines Geistes offen legte, in dem sich die noch frischen Erinnerungen an die Vision befanden, akzeptierte die stumme Einladung. Während er sich den Verlauf des Geschehens in dem Traum ansah, wurden seine Augen dunkler vor Zorn und der ehemalige Herrscher fluchte leise auf Altägyptisch.

Doch er verstand nun, warum sein Hikari diese spezielle Kleidung anlegte.Als er die Ereignisse zuende betrachtet hatte – oder zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Yuugi aus der Vision erwacht war – wandte sich Yami seinem Aibou zu, welcher sich in den vergangen paar Minuten fertig angezogen hatte. Der junge Mann trug nun eine enge, aber dennoch bequeme tiefschwarze Hose mit mehreren daran befestigten Lederscheiden sowie ein ärmelloses Shirt in derselben Farbe. In diese ganz spezielle Kleidung schlüpfte Yuugi nur dann, wenn er sich – wie Jou es einmal durchaus treffend ausgedrückt hatte – ‚auf dem Kriegspfad' begab.

Yuugi war gerade dabei, ein paar schmale, ziemlich gefährlich wirkende Messer in den dafür angebrachten Lederscheiden zu verstauen und wirkte dabei keineswegs ungelenk. Ganz im Gegenteil, durch das Training, das Bakura und Yami mit ihren Hikaris durchgeführt hatten, waren Yuugi und Ryou nunmehr sehr gut in der Lage, sich auch ohne die Hilfe der Geister zu verteidigen.

Während Yami den zwei jungen Männern vor allem dabei geholfen hatte, die Magie, welche ihnen und ihren Millenniumsgegenständen innewohnte, zu erforschen und sich nutzbar zu machen, war Bakura dafür verantwortlich gewesen, ihnen Kampfsport beizubringen. Und dazu gehörte auch das Training mit Waffen, wobei sich Yuugi sehr geschickt angestellt hatte und nun meisterhaft mit den Messern umgehen konnte, welche er gerade an seiner Kleidung verstaute.

Yami konnte den Stolz nicht unterdrücken, der stets in ihm aufstieg, wenn er sah, wie stark Yuugi geworden war. Der Pharao liebte zwar die sanfte Seele seines Aibous am meisten an diesem, doch die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des jungen Mannes, der zu Beginn ihrer Seelenbindung so schüchtern und manchmal doch recht hilflos gewesen war, waren beeindruckend und des Partners eines Herrschers würdig.

/Danke, danke/, hörte Yami plötzlich Yuugi in seinen Gedanken flüstern. /Du sendest soviel Stolz über mich aus, daß man denken könnte, ich hätte diese Fähigkeiten ohne jegliche Hilfe oder Mühen erlernt, Yami. Dabei haben du und Bakura sicher viel Geduld mit mir haben müssen...es war nicht leicht für mich, den Pazifismus abzulegen./

**Es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt, Aibou. Und du warst immer ein begabter und schneller Schüler, auch wenn mich deine Talente in der Führung von Waffen zuerst ziemlich erstaunt haben. Du vereinst viele Fähigkeiten in dir, itoshii, doch immer ordnest du sie deiner sanften Seele unter - dies ist deine größte Gabe. Daß du trotz der Macht, welche dir die Messer geben, diese nie dazu nutzt, Anderen willentlich Leid zuzufügen.**

/Es gibt ein Sprichwort, Yami: 'Was du nicht willst, daß man dir tu, das füg' auch keinem Anderen zu.'/

**Wer dies sagte, war sehr weise, Yuugi.**

/Ja. Doch nun laß uns gehen. Vielleicht können wir den Ausgang dieser Vision etwas zu unseren Gunsten lenken – und ich bin doch ziemlich zornig, was diese Leute sich erlauben. Sie quälen Kinder.../ Yuugis mentale Stimme verklang und sein schlanker Körper erzitterte, teils aus Wut, teils aus Schmerz über das Leid, das er gesehen hatte.

Yami trat rasch zu ihm heran, nachdem er mit der Magie seines Puzzles für sich ein exakte Entsprechung der Kleidung seines Seelenpartners geschaffen hatte. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch Yuugis langes Haar, das dieser zu einem Zopf gefaßt hatte, aus dem aber schon wieder einzelne Strähnen heraushingen. Dann glühte Yamis Millenniumspuzzle kurz auf und Yuugis Frisur entwickelte kurzzeitig ein Eigenleben.

Als das Glühen der Pyramide wieder verging, blinzelte der junge Mann, da er eine komplizierte Frisur spürte, die aus seinen Haaren gewirkt worden war. Die schwarzen, roten und goldenen Strähnen waren nun ordentlich in mehreren kleinen Zöpfen geflochten und mit einer goldenen Spange zusammengehalten – wie Yuugi interessiert bemerkte, als er wiederum bei Yami eine identische Frisur bemerkte.

"Damit sie dich nicht stören", erklärte Yami auf Yuugis fragenden Blick, dann hob er in einem stummen Angebot eine schmale Augenbraue. Yuugi verstand sofort und nickte zustimmend.

Nach dem tiefschwarzen Mantel mit der Kapuze greifend, der zu seiner bequemen Lederkleidung paßte, schritt der junge Mann zum Ausgang des Zimmers, während Yami verschwand und dann von seinem Seelenraum aus behutsam die Kontrolle über Yuugis Körper übernahm.

Der ehemalige Pharao schritt kurz darauf unhörbar die Gänge entlang, wobei er die Schatten um sich herum zusammenzog, so daß niemand ihn bemerken würde. Auf diese Weise gelang es Yami, unbemerkt an den Professoren vorbeizukommen, welche ihre nächtlichen Rundgänge machten. Selbst Professor Snape fiel die hochgewachsene Gestalt nicht auf, als Yami wie Rauch an ihm vorbeiglitt. Doch von einem Meister der Schatten wie dem ehemaligen ägyptischen Herrscher war schließlich auch nichts anderes zu erwarten.

Draußen vor dem Schloß angekommen, schlich Yami in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes, damit niemand ihn dabei sah, wie er ein Tor ins Reich der Schatten öffnete. Am Waldrand angekommen, wandte er sich noch einmal zur Vorsicht um, doch alles war ruhig. Daher sprach Yami einen leisen Befehl und aktivierte gleichzeitig die Magie seines Puzzles und Sekunden später waren Yuugi und er auf dem Weg nach London, um ein erstes Mal mit Voldemorts Dienern aufeinanderzutreffen.

Es waren seit Yuugis Erwachen aus seiner Vision höchstens fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, daher glaubten er und sein Seelenpartner, daß sie noch hilfreich eingreifen konnten. Yuugi, der inzwischen wieder selbst die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen hatte, trat aus dem Tor zum Reich der Schatten heraus und blickte sich aufmerksam um. Yami und er waren in einer dunklen Straße in einem Vorort von London wieder erschienen und Yuugi erkannte die Szenerie aus seiner Vision rasch wieder und glitt geschmeidig durch die Schatten, welche die Häuser in die Straße warfen.

Er bewegte sich mit geübter Leichtigkeit, als würde er jeden Abend auf der Suche nach einem Trupp Todesser durch Londons Vorstadt streichen. Doch die Abenteuer mit Yami hatten Yuugi Erfahrungen und Talente eingebracht, von welchen seine Freunde noch vor wenigen Jahren nie gedacht hätten, daß der junge Mann sie jemals entwickeln oder sogar benötigen würde.

Wenig später war Yuugi dort angekommen, wo er hinwollte und schlüpfte ungesehen in einen großen Hof hinter einem Antiquitätengeschäft, auf dem in großen Buchstaben der Name des Besitzers geschrieben stand. Jener Mann, Mr. Matthew Fanimore, befand sich zur Zeit gerade in einer äußerst mißlichen Lage, denn aus irgendeinem Grunde wurde er diese Nacht des Opfer eines Todesser-Überfalls.

Die schwarzgekleideten und mit weißen Masken vor den Gesichtern unheimlich wirkenden Diener Voldemorts hatten sich über den Hof des Geschäfts verteilt und versuchten gerade auf schmerzhafte Weise, dem Mann die Informationen zu entlocken, welche sie benötigten.

Doch sie quälten nicht etwa ihn, sondern bewiesen wieder einmal, wie unmenschlich sie durch ihren 'Herrn' geworden waren.Denn in ihrer Gewalt befanden sich die zwei Kinder des Geschäftsbesitzers, dessen Frau im harten Griff eines weiteren Todessern hing und verzweifelt versuchte, zu ihrer kleinen Tochter zu gelangen. Ihr Mutterinstinkt ließ Mrs. Fanimore alle Gefahr für sich selbst ignorieren, als die junge Frau mit all ihrer Kraft versuchte, ihrem Wächter zu entkommen und zu dem leise weinenden Kleinkind zu gelangen.

Der Sohn der Familie war schon älter, etwa 10 bis 12 Jahre alt. Auch er wurde festgehalten und blickte mit großen, angstvollen Augen auf seinen Peiniger, der ihm drohend seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle hielt. Der Junge schien nicht zu wissen, ob er sich mehr vor dem an der Spitze rotglühenden Stab oder vor dem Mann, der ihn hielt, fürchten sollte. Doch tapfer versuchte er, nicht zu weinen, um seinen Eltern nicht noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten.

Das Szenario bereitete Yuugi Übelkeit, als er die herablassende Überlegenheit und Verachtung von den verhüllten Gestalten ausgehen spürte und Zorn wuchs in ihm heran, daß jemand auf solch grausame Weise eine Familie ängstigte.

Yami flüsterte ihm mental beruhigend zu, obwohl auch er alles andere als unbeteiligt von dem Geschehen war. Doch der ehemalige Herrscher wußte, daß die Zeit für ein Handeln noch nicht gekommen war.  
Noch nicht. Doch bald würde diese Gruppe von Todessern es mit einem Gegner zu tun bekommen, den sie nicht erwarteten.

Yuugi schlich sich, immer im Schatten bleibend, die ihn beschützend einhüllten und vor den Blicken verbargen, tiefer in den Hof hinein, damit er einen besseren Blick auf den Anführer des Trupps erhielt. Er hatte den Mann sofort identifiziert, schon anhand der arroganten Haltung, die dieser einnahm.

Doch auch die Tatsache, daß er Befehle von sich gab und selbst keine Hand rührte, wies ihn als den am höchsten Stehenden unter den Angreifern aus. Silberblondes Haar hing dem Mann, dessen Gesicht wie das der Anderen hinter einer weißen Maske verborgen war, über den Rücken und schimmerte leicht im Mondlicht. Die Gestalt war schlank und schien einem erfahrenen Kämpfer zu gehören, in mittleren Jahren.

Doch Yuugi interessierte sich mehr für die Aura des Mannes, welche ihn aber schon nach Sekundenbruchteilen angewidert zurückzucken ließ, denn er fand nur Arroganz, Kälte und Haß. Tiefstes Schwarz umhüllte die Seele des Mannes...er war böse wie die Nacht, welche gerade herrschte.

Rasch prüfte Yuugi auch die Auren der anderen Männer – und Frauen, wie er überrascht feststellte – und erhielt dort in mehr oder weniger erschreckender Weise das gleiche Ergebnis wie bei dem Anführer. Diese Gruppe von Leuten waren nicht nur hier, weil sie den Auftrag dazu hatten – sondern weil es ihnen Spaß machte, ihn auch auszuführen.

Yuugi schüttelte sich leicht, bevor sich seine sanften Augen verhärteten und entschlossen zu leuchten anfingen. Yami, der die ganze Zeit seine Wahrnehmung mit der seines Hikaris verschmolzen gehalten hatte, um Yuugi vor eventuellen Gefahren bewahren zu können, sandte nun einen fragenden Gedanken an seinen Seelenpartner.

Als Yuugi ihm seine Zustimmung zu dem Plan gab, welche der Pharao ihm zuvor dargelegt hatte, tauchte Yami in seiner Geistform neben ihm auf. Auch auf diese Weise war es dem Geist des Millenniumspuzzles möglich, seine Magie einzusetzen, daher hielt er es vorerst für besser, nicht körperlich zu erscheinen.

Yuugi noch einmal gedanklich zur Vorsicht mahnend, verschwand der ehemalige Herrscher wenig später in den Schatten, um sich ans andere Ende des Hofes zu begeben. Jeder der zwei jungen Männer nutzte dann ihr Deck, um einige ausgewählte Duel Monster zu rufen, welche geräuschlos in den Schatten erschienen, als wüßten sie um die Wichtigkeit eines späteren Überraschungsangriffs.

Yuugi hatte neben dem Schwarzen Magier noch sein Gilfar-Biest sowie Gazelle gerufen, während das Schwarze Magiermädchen sowie Alpha und Beta, die Magnetkrieger, auf Yamis Ruf reagierten.

Die Monster kreisten die Todesser lautlos ein und warteten in den Schatten auf Yamis oder Yuugis Befehl zum Angriff, um die Familie von Mr. Fanimore aus den Fängen der Todesser zu befreien. Und dieser Befehl ließ auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten, denn Yuugi und Yami sahen mit wachsendem Zorn auf das Verhalten der Angreifer dabei zu, wie deren Anführer die Hilflosigkeit des Antiquitätenhändlers angesichts der prekären Lage seiner Lieben dazu nutzte, von diesem Antworten zu verlangen, während er sich dabei sichtlich an Mr. Fanimores Angst um seine Kinder weidete.

Yuugi hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, eine Weile zu lauschen, um herauszufinden, warum der Geschäftsmann von den Todessern angegriffen wurde, doch das Leid der Kinder ging ihm zu sehr zu Herzen. Auch die Tränen von Mrs. Fanimore und das hilflose Betteln ihres Mannes um das Leben seines Sohnes und seiner Tochter ließen ihn diesen Plan rasch vergessen. Daher bewegte er sich geräuschlos in eine bessere Position und machte sich dazu bereit, in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Yami sandte ihm ein mentales Nicken, daß er bereit wäre.

So kam es, daß die Todesser wenig später überrascht zusammenfuhren, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts ein Messer durch die Luft zischte und dem Mann, welcher Mr. Fanimores Sohn gefangen hielt, fast in die Hand fuhr. Doch die Waffe war perfekt gezielt und bohrte sich Millimeter neben seinem Finger in das Holz des Zauberstabs und riß diesen durch die Wucht, mit der das Messer geworfen worden war, aus dem Griff des Todessers. Ein dumpfes Klacken war zu hören, als der Zauberstab wenige Meter entfernt praktisch an die Wand genagelt wurde und das Messer leise vibrierte. Kurz darauf sirrte es wiederum kaum vernehmlich und weitere Messer flogen durch die Luft, effektvoll weitere Todesser ihrer Zauberstäbe beraubend.

Der Rest der unvermutet angegriffenen Truppe fuhr herum und versuchte, ihren Angreifer zu finden, doch alles was sie erkennen konnte, waren die tiefen Schatten, in welche der Hof getaucht war. Der Anführer der Todesser, die zuerst vollkommen überrascht reagierten, schaffte mit einigen harsch hervorgestoßenen Worten wieder Ruhe in den Reihen.

Dann wandte er sich in die Richtung, aus der die Messer gekommen waren, wobei er denjenigen seiner Untergebenen, der Mrs. Fanimore noch immer fest im Griff hielt, herrisch näher zu sich heranwinkte.

Mit dem Zauberstab drohend auf die junge Frau zeigend, rief er: "Wer ist da? Komm heraus und zeig dich, oder...", der Rest des Satzes blieb offen, doch der Zauberstab näherte sich weiter dem Hals der Frau, welche angstvoll erzitterte.

Auf die Worte des blonden Mannes hin geschah zuerst nichts, doch dann bewegte sich auf einmal ein Teil der Schatten und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt wurde sichtbar. Durch die Kapuze war das Gesicht der Person für die Todesser nicht erkennbar, ebensowenig wie mehr als die Umrisse des Unbekannten. Die Dunkelheit hüllte ihn beschützend ein und gab nur wenig von ihm preis.

Die Todesser richteten ihre Zauberstäbe drohend auf die Gestalt und ihr Anführer verlangte voller Arroganz zu wissen: "Wer bist du? Du wagst es, uns bei unserer Arbeit zu stören... weißt du nicht, wen du vor dir hast?"

Die Gestalt im Dunkel blieb schweigsam, trat nur langsam und mit geschmeidigen Schritten geräuschlos näher. Dennoch blieb seine Gestalt von Schatten umhüllt, wurden seine Umrisse nicht deutlicher. Das verwirrte die Todesser.

Selbst ihr Anführer war irritiert von dem schweigsamen Fremden und verlor etwas von der herrischen Haltung, die er zuvor eingenommen hatte. Dennoch klang seine Stimme weiterhin kalt, als er sagte: "Ich will wissen, wer du bist!", wobei er gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab näher an Mrs. Fanimores Hals drückte.

Was daraufhin passierte, geschah so unglaublich schnell, daß kaum einer der Anwesenden hinterher hätte sagen können, was genau vorgefallen war. Der Mann in den Schatten verlor auch weiterhin kein Wort, doch plötzlich hob er in einer raschen Bewegung den rechten Arm, etwas blitzte auf und fuhr dann rasendschnell auf den blonden Anführer sowie dessen Untergebenen und Mrs. Fanimore zu.

Das Messer riß – wie schon beim ersten Mal – den Zauberstab aus dem Griff des Todessers und fuhr in die Wand hinter ihm, wo es sacht zitternd stecken blieb. Doch während der Arm des Anführers der Zauberer noch von der Wucht des Angriffs mitgerissen wurde, geschahen mehrere Dinge auf einmal.

Der zweite Todesser schrak zusammen, wodurch sich sein Griff an den Armen seiner Geisel lockerte. Diese nutzte die Chance reaktionsschnell und befreite sich mit einem heftigen Ruck von dem dadurch völlig aus der Balance gebrachten Mann. Mrs. Fanimore stolperte ebenfalls kurzzeitig durch die plötzliche Freiheit und fiel zu Boden. Dies war auch ihr Glück, denn der Todesser versuchte, nach ihr zu greifen und sie als Schild zu benutzen – doch durch ihr Stolpern griff er ins Leere und wurde kurz darauf durch eine zweite, diesmal nicht sichtbare Attacke mehrere Schrittezurückgeschleudert.

Währenddessen hatte Yami ebenfalls in den sich entwickelnden Kampf eingegriffen, als er sah, daß Yuugi die Frau des Geschäftsbesitzers durch seine Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit seinen Messern befreite. Er nutzte die entstehende Verwirrung, um geräuschlos mitten unter die Todesser zu gelangen.

In seiner Geistform war er für niemanden außer Yuugi sichtbar, daher erhielten die Zauberer gleich darauf den nächsten Schock, als plötzlich Yami durch seine Magie mehrere von ihnen durch die gleiche Technik, welche Yuugi kurz zuvor gegen ihren Kameraden eingesetzt hatte, zurückstürzen ließ.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Schockwelle getroffen, flogen sie in die Schatten, welche den Hof umgaben – und eben diese Schatten wurden daraufhin zu ihrem Horror plötzlich lebendig. Die Duel Monster reagierten nun auf den Aufruf ihrer beiden Herren und kümmerten sich um die Todesser, welche nicht wußten, wie ihnen geschah, als um sie herum die Dunkelheit teilweise bizarre Formen annahm.

Einer der so unvermutet in die Defensive gedrängten Zauberer stieß einen erschrockenen Ruf aus, als über ihm plötzlich mächtige Flügel aufragten und glühende Augen unnachgiebig auf ihn herabblickten. Er versuchte panisch vor dem in den Schatten verborgenen Angreifer zurückzuweichen, doch ein tiefes Grollen ließ ihn kurze Zeit später vor Schreck erstarren, als Yuugis Gilfar-Biest ihn vor weiteren Aktionen warnte.

Der Rest der Todesser, welche nicht von Yamis Magieattacke betroffen gewesen war, versuchte nunmehr, mit Flüchen und anderen Angriffszaubern ihre kaum erkennbaren Gegner zu immobilisieren, doch war ihnen das Glück dabei nicht gerade hold. Einen Gegner zu treffen, welchen man nicht sehen kann, ist immer ein gravierender Nachteil. Und Yuugi, Yami und ihre Monster nutzten dies natürlich aus.

Yami, noch immer in seiner Geistform, errichtete um den Sohn Mr. Fanimores, den Yuugi durch seinen ersten Angriff befreit hatte, mit seiner Fallenkarte 'Macht des Spiegels' einen schützenden Kokon und wandte sich dann dem Antiquitätenhändler selbst zu.

Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit – wie seine Frau zuvor – überraschenden Mut bewiesen und sich auf die Todesserin gestürzt, die seine kleine Tochter auf dem Arm hielt. Dabei hatte ihm jedoch nur die Tatsache, daß sich das Schwarze Magiermädchen ebenfalls auf die Rettung der Kleinen konzentriert hatte, vor einer schweren Verletzung oder sogar dem Tod bewahrt, denn die Todesserin hatte einen Angriffsfluch gegen den Mann gerichtet, als sie diesen näherkommen sah.

Khaylan wehrte durch ihr magisches Zepter den Fluch jedoch in letzter Sekunde ab und erlaubte es damit Mr. Fanimore, seinen 'Angriff' zuende zu bringen und seine Tochter in seine Arme zu reißen. Er wich, am ganzen Körper zitternd und erstaunt über seinen eigenen Wagemut, gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder zurück, um es dem Schwarzen Magiermädchen zu erlauben, die Todesserin endgültig aus dem Spiel zu nehmen.

Dann drehte sich Khaylan zu Mr. Fanimore herum, welcher mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die von Schatten umhüllte und daher kaum erkennbare Gestalt blickte und instinktiv seine leise weinende Tochter beschützend an sich drückte. Das Mädchen hatte eine blutende Schmarre an der Stirn und klammerte sich an ihren Vater, während dieser nun für einen Moment die Schatten etwas um die Gestalt vor sich weichen sah und daher in die warmen, grünen Augen Khaylans blicken konnte, welche ihn begütigend anschauten.

Mr. Fanimore wußte nicht wieso, aber er entspannte sich etwas und seine Angst wich. Selbst wenn die Gestalt vor ihm vollkommen im Dunkel verborgen war, so hatte sie doch seine Tochter und ihn vor diesen seltsamen Gestalten gerettet, welche seine Familie an diesem Abend so überraschend überfallen hatten. Und ihre Augen hatten nichts Böses enthalten.

Im nächsten Augenblick schreckte er erneut zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Er fuhr herum und sah eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt vor sich stehen und glaubte schon, erneut einen der Angreifer auf seine Familie vor sich zu haben, als ihm auffiel, daß sein Gegenüber keine der weißen Masken trug.

Daher wich er nur vorsichtig zurück und preßte seine Tochter enger an sich, um sie nicht noch einmal zu verlieren. Das leise Weinen des Mädchens wurde lauter und die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, deren Gesicht im Schatten der Kapuze lag, trat unhörbar näher heran. Im nächsten Augenblick strich sie Mr. Fanimores Tochter sanft über den Kopf und dann glühte etwas, was anscheinend unter dem schwarzen Mantel verborgen war, kurz golden auf, worauf sich das Mädchen überraschenderweise beruhigte. Sie hörte auf, so herzzerreißend zu schluchzen und preßte ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht nicht mehr so stark an die Brust ihres Vaters.

Diese freundliche Handlung Yamis, welcher körperliche Form angenommen hatte, um Vater und Tochter in Sicherheit zu bringen, sicherte ihm auf einmal das Vertrauen des Mannes. Daher folgte Mr. Fanimore ohne Widerstand dem leisen Zug der Hand an seinem Arm, als Yuugis Seelenpartner ihn zu seinem Sohn geleitete und ebenfalls unter dem Schutzschild in Sicherheit brachte.

In der Zwischenzeit war es den Duel Monsters gelungen, den Rest der Todesser zu überwältigen und in einer Ecke des Hofes zusammenzudrängen. Yuugi hatte sich, seinen Schwarzen Magier als Unterstützung an seiner Seite, währenddessen mit dem Anführer der Todesser beschäftigt. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab von der Wand, an welche Yuugis Messer diesen genagelt hatte, entfernt – jedoch keinen Angriff mehr damit ausführen können, da Khadres ihn mit der Erlaubnis seines jungen Herren mit einer Magie-Attacke zu Boden brachte.

Und Yuugi setzte gleich noch eins obendrauf, indem er sein noch immer den Zauberstab des Todessers durchbohrendes Messer mit Hilfe seines Millenniumspuzzles in magischen Flammen aufgehen ließ und dabei den Kern des Zauberstabs zerstörte. Dies ließ den Besitzer beim Anblick des zu Staub zerfallenden Stabes einen wutentbrannten, aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzten Aufschrei ausstoßen.

Doch ohne den Zauberstab war der Todesser hilflos und starrte nur einige Sekunden haßerfüllt auf die zwei Gestalten vor sich, bevor er mit einem lauten Krack disapparierte. Yuugi runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser Transportmethode, dann zuckte er die Schultern und blickte in die Ecke des Hofes, wo Yamis und seine Duel Monster den Rest der Gruppe zusammengetrieben hatten. Als diese jedoch bemerkten, daß ihr Anführer den Schauplatz ihrer Niederlage verließ, disapparierten auch sie – ihre bewußtlosen Kameraden zurücklassend.

Yuugi band diese übriggebliebenen Todesser mit magischen Fesseln, bevor er zu Mrs. Fanimore trat, welche sich in eine Ecke des Hofes zurückgezogen hatte, als der Kampf ziemlich heftig wurde. Die junge Frau blickte starr auf die andere Seite, wo sie ihren Mann mit ihren Kindern sehen konnte, wie sie unter einem silbernen Schild geschützt abwarteten. Doch dann bemerkte sie die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt nähertreten und preßte sich ängstlich gegen die Wand hinter sich.

Yuugi spürte ihre Furcht und kniete sich daher vor ihr nieder, um sie zu beruhigen. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und nutzte seine Magie, um eine Welle von Wärme und Sanftheit auszusenden, damit sein Gegenüber sich entspannte. Seine Handlungen hatten auch den gewünschten Erfolg, vor allem, da Mr. Fanimores Frau in ihm nun auch die Person erkannte, welche ihr zur Flucht verholfen hatte. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig und ergriff schließlich zögernd die ausgestreckte Hand.

Yuugi half ihr daraufhin auf und zog sie dann sanft in Richtung ihrer Familie. Als Mrs. Fanimore dies bemerkte, wurde sie sofort lebhafter und folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch. Die wenigen Meter über den Hof waren rasch zurückgelegt und kurz darauf hielten sich die Fanimores gegenseitig in den Armen und überzeugten sich davon, daß sie den Schrecken der Nacht glücklicherweise meistenteils unverletzt überlebt hatten. Tränen flossen reichlich, als Mutter und Vater ihre Kinder tröstend in die Arme nahmen und dabei selbst die Anspannung fühlten, welche sie jetzt langsam verließ.

Yuugi und Yami waren näher zueinander getreten und beobachteten die Familie, zufrieden mit dem Erfolg ihrer Hilfe für die Opfer aus Yuugis Vision. Es war sehr befriedigend für sie beide, endlich etwas unternehmen zu können, wenn die Visionen Yuugi quälten und nicht einfach nur hilflos zuzusehen.

Für Yuugi war dies eine Erleichterung, da er nicht wollte, daß unschuldige Menschen leiden mußten – und Yami war vor allem glücklich darüber, daß sein Hikari sich nicht mehr so wegen der Visionen quälte. Außerdem fühlte sich der ehemalige Pharao nun auch selbst nicht mehr so hilflos wie zuvor, da er nichts gegen die Visionen tun konnte, welche sein Seelenpartner hatte – jetzt konnte er Yuugi dabei helfen, den Ausgang jener Träume zu Gunsten der Opfer zu ändern. Wie heute nacht.

Geräuschlos zogen sie sich zu ihren Duel Monsters in die Schatten des Hofes zurück und dankten ihnen für ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung, bevor diese in das Deck der zwei jungen Männer zurückkehrten. Yami und Yuugi dagegen blieben noch, um abzuwarten, was weiter geschehen würde. Dabei überlegten sie, was sie mit den von ihnen besiegten Todessern anstellen sollten.

Und wie als Antwort darauf ertönten in der Mitte des Hofes erneut mehrere laute Geräusche, als eine neue Gruppe von Zauberern apparierte.

Alarmiert trat Yami einen Schritt vor, um die Mr. Fanimore und seine Familie vor einem eventuellen zweiten Angriff beschützen zu können, doch Yuugi legte ihm Sekunden später beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Er hatte zuerst ebenfalls alarmiert aufgeschaut, doch ein kurzes Eintauchen in die Auren der Neuankömmlinge brachte ihn zu der Erkenntnis, daß diese Gruppe von Magiern der Muggelfamilie kein Leid zufügen wollte.

/Keine Sorge, Yami. Diese Leute bedeuten keine Gefahr./

**Bist du sicher, Aibou?**

Auf diese Frage erhielt Yami ein mentales Nicken und er entspannte sich daraufhin wieder, auf Yuugis Worte vertrauend. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde dessen Annahme bestätigt, daß die neuerschienenen Personen nichts Böses im Schilde führten, als einer von ihnen sich aus der Gruppe löste und auf die Familie der Fanimores zuschritt.

Im Mondlicht, welches für einen Moment durch die dichten Wolken lugte, konnten Yuugi und seine dunkle Hälfte kurz das Gesicht jenes Mannes sehen, welcher nun wenige Schritte vor Mr. Fanimore stehenblieb, welcher sich beschützend vor seine Familie gestellt hatte. Und nicht nur Yuugi war für einen Moment erstaunt, Remus Lupin zu erkennen.

**Lupin-san! Yuugi, was macht ein Professor aus Hogwarths hier in London? Und ich frage mich, wer die Leute bei ihm sind.**

/Das beschäftigt mich auch, Yami. Doch die gleiche Frage würden sie sicher uns – oder besser mir – stellen, würden sie uns hier entdecken. Ich denke, wir können den Rest Lupin-san und seinen Freunden überlassen./

**Ich bin einverstanden. Und wie es den Anschein hat, haben sie auch Erfahrung mit den Weißmasken... schau nur, Yuugi.**

Auf Yamis Worte hin wandte Yuugi seine Aufmerksamkeit von Remus Lupin ab, welcher inzwischen in ein Gespräch mit Mr. Fanimore vertieft war, den er offensichtlich von seinen guten Absichten hatte überzeugen können.

Der Rest der Gruppe Magier hatte sich der von Yuugi gefesselten Todesser angenommen, nachdem sie ihre augenscheinliche Verblüffung über den Fakt, diese überwältigt vorzufinden, überwunden hatten. In diesem Moment wurden die teils noch immer bewußtlosen Angreifer auf die Fanimores gerade von Remus' Kollegen – einer Gruppe von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens – zur Vorsicht nochmals mit Bindezaubern belegt, bevor drei der Auroren mit den Gefangenen disapparierten.

/Damit haben sie unser Problem gelöst, Yami. Lupin-san wird sicher den Rest erledigen – wir sollten daher nach Hogwarths zurückkehren./

**Wie du meinst, Aibou. Doch wir sollten herausfinden, warum diese Familie überfallen wurde...sie wußten nichts von Magie, da bin ich sicher. Der Vater reagierte vollkommen verständnislos angesichts meines magischen Schutzschildes. Warum also diese Attacke, wenn diese Familie – wie nannte es Dumbledore-sama – ‚Muggel' sind?**

/Ich bin genauso ratlos. Doch mich interessieren die Angreifer mehr...wie feige, Unschuldige anzugreifen und sich dabei hinter Masken zu verstecken! Ich werde niemals verstehen, wie manche Menschen daran Freude haben können, Anderen ohne Grund wehzutun...und dann auch noch Kindern!/

Yami spürte Yuugis zurückkehrenden Zorn über das Verhalten der Todesser und zog seinen Hikari in eine liebevolle Umarmung, während sein Blick sich auf die Fanimores richtete und unwillkürlich auf der kleinen Tochter der Familie zu liegen kam. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, als er an die Angst der Kleinen zurückdachte, bevor er sie mit seiner sanften Berührung und der Magie seines Puzzles hatte beruhigen können.

**Ich verstehe dich, itoshii. Mir geht es genauso. Leider wird es zu allen Zeiten Menschen geben, denen das Leid Anderer Vergnügen bereitet. Ich habe als Pharao viele von ihnen bekämpfen müssen, welche Ägyptens Volk knechten wollten...doch auch damals gab es Leute wie dich, Yuugi. Menschen, deren Güte und Licht Hoffnung verbreitete...und den Mut, aufzustehen und für das zu kämpfen, was wichtig war. Familie, Freunde und das Land, welches ihnen eine Heimat bot. Diese Dinge sind es, die wir nicht aus den Augen verlieren dürfen... Und heute Abend hast du wiederum die Welt gerettet, Hikari, denn mein Vater sagte einst zu mir ‚Wer nur ein einziges Leben rettet, rettet die ganze Welt.'**

/Weise Worte, mein Pharao. Doch ohne dich – und unsere Monster – wäre es mir nicht möglich gewesen, diese Tat zu vollbringen, Yami. Ich danke dir für deinen Beistand./

**Jederzeit, Aibou. Du weißt, ich werde dir stets zur Seite stehen.**

/Und dafür werde ich ewig dankbar sein. Doch jetzt laß uns nach Hogwarths zurückkehren. Wir brauchen noch etwas Schlaf, sonst überstehe ich die Einführungsstunde bei Professor Binns nicht – und das wäre doch etwas peinlich vor den Schülern./

Yami lächelte angesichts dieser Worte und nickte zustimmend, bevor er sich in seinen Seelenraum zurückzog. Yuugi hingegen verließ ungesehen den Hinterhof und nachdem er weit genug entfernt war, öffnete er ein Tor zum Reich der Schatten. Wenige Minuten später erschien er wieder am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und gelangte ungesehen zurück in seine Räume, wo er sofort ins Bett fiel und dieses Mal ungestört schlafen konnte.

Yep, das war's dann auch schon wieder für dieses Kapitel! Das war extralang – weil Weihnachten ist! Das nächste Kapitelchen kommt dann im neuen Jahr! Fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche ich und einen Guten Rutsch!

**Kathy:** Danke! (Schokokeks reicht)

**Shatiel:** Danke! (wie Honigkuchenpferd grinst) Dieses Kapitel war ja etwas düster, aber in den nächsten kommt dann wieder mehr Humor, wenn Yuugi und Yami ihre Revanche in die Tat umsetzen. (zufrieden die Hände reibt) Ich hoffe, ich krieg wieder so 'nen tollen Kommi von dir! Wünsche dir schöne Weihnachten!

**Heavenfly:** Find ich ja toll, daß dir mein Scherz der Weasley-Zwillinge so gefiel... (grins) Yami und Yuugi mit langen Haaren, das fand ich irgendwie cool. Wenn ich nur ein bißchen zeichnerisches Talent hätte.. (seufz), aber was man nicht hat, hat man nicht. Aber ein Bild davon wäre doch schön. Egal.  
Wie Yuugi den Zwillingen eine Lektion erteilt, wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren, wenn er langsam den Unterricht in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' übernimmt! Das wird humorig, nur nicht für Fred und George! (manisch grinst) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

**Sandra:** Hallöle! Also, die Nachteile, die du da aufgezählt hast, sind für mich aber eindeutige Vorteile! So was hört doch jeder Fanfic-Autor gern! (smile) (Schokokeks reicht) Jaja, auch ein Geist darf ein Morgenmuffel sein... (grins) Da kam wieder meine Art von Humor zum Vorschein! Ab den nächsten Kapis geht es dann los mit Yamis und Yuugis Revanche, doch zuerst mußte ich etwas mehr Action in die Story bringen, damit es vorangeht! Bye!

**Ginny-Malfoy:** Hi! (smile) Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es los mit der Attacke auf Fred und George! (Hände reibt und sich jetzt schon freut) Das wird sicher lustig...  
Du liest ‚Angel of Light' – wie gefällt dir denn die Story bis jetzt? Hatte da in letzter Zeit eine mächtige Blockade, aber Anfang nächsten Jahres kommt das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe, dann habe ich auch wieder meine Muse bei mir, welche gerade auf Weihnachtsurlaub ist! Bei meinen Beyblade-Fics geht es dann auch wieder schneller weiter, fest versprochen! Und ja, ich mag Tyson (oder Takao). Vor allem zusammen mit Kai (TyKa-Fähnchen schwenkt). Fröhliche Weihnachten!

**Luinaldawen:** Hi! (Zaunpfahl ausweicht) Seit wann beschwerst du dich, wenn es schneller ein Update gibt? (blink) (grins) Ja, die Yugi-Oh-Muse ist mir auch vor Weihnachten treu geblieben, ganz im Gegensatz zu meinen beiden anderen, die sich aus dem Staub gemacht haben und auf Hawaii den Winter abwarten!  
Ich geb' mal gleich Entwarnung : Fred und George werden keinen körperlichen Schaden davontragen, auch wenn ich die Garantie für ihre geistige Gesundheit nicht übernehme (böse grinst) Doch so werden sie dann erleben, wie es ist, das Opfer von Scherzen zu sein. Und ja, Yuugi und Yami werden ihre Duel Monster-Karten nutzen...  
Beyblade: Ja, Kai ist megasüß, nich'? (doppelt schmacht) Ray ist auch cool, doch ich mag Tyson mehr, auch wenn er in dem Anime als ein bißchen doof und total verfressen dargestellt wird. In meinen Stories ist er daher wahrscheinlich völlig ooc, doch dies ist schließlich Fanfic, oder?  
Ähm, ich liebe lange Kommis, also tu dir ja keinen Zwang an, ok? Und Harry und Co. sind im 7.Jahr, also ihrem letzten. Das trifft sich doch ganz gut für den Showdown, oder? Tja, dann bis zum nächsten Jahr und fröhliche Weihnachten! CU!

Das nächste Kapitel kommt im nächsten Jahr!

Bis dann einen fleißigen Weihnachtsmann – und schickt mir doch ein Kommi, ja?

CU, Dragon's Angel


	9. Die Einführungsstunde

**Chapter 9:** Die Einführungsstunde

Der nächste Morgen fand Yuugi und Yami dieses Mal schon vor Sonnenaufgang munter und neugierig auf ihre Einweisungsstunde. Nachdem sie von ihrem 'Ausflug' nach London zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Yuugi ungestört noch ein paar Stunden in Yamis Umarmung schlafen können – und war daher für den nächsten Tag bereit.

Zu der guten Laune, welche der junge Mann an diesem Morgen ausströmte, trug zu großen Teilen der Erfolg bei, den Yami und er gegen die Angreifer der Muggelfamilie gehabt hatten. Es tat der Seele des Hikari gut, endlich aktiv etwas gegen seine visionären Träume unternehmen zu können.

Nachdem die beiden Seelenpartner aufgestanden waren, entschieden sie sich, ihr übliches Training draußen am See zu absolvieren. Dort hatten sie genug Platz für ihre Übungen und niemand würde sie beobachten. Daher verließ Yuugi wenig später das Schloß, mit Yami in seiner Geistform an seiner Seite, und schritt auf den See zu.  
Als sie einen geeigneten Platz gefunden hatten, begann Yuugi sich zu dehnen und zu strecken, um sich vor dem wirklichen Training aufzuwärmen. Währenddessen beobachtete Yami die Umgebung und versuchte, ein Gefühl für sie zu entwickeln. Der ehemalige Herrscher Ägyptens fühlte selbst hier draußen die große Menge an Magie, welche von Hogwarths ausging und machte sich, wie schon am Vortag begonnen, mit den Unterschieden vertraut, welche diese zu der seinen und Yuugis hatte.

Dann war sein Seelenpartner bereit zu ihrem täglichen Training und nachdem Yami sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß niemand außer ihnen in der Nähe war, nahm er seine sichtbare Form an, bevor Yuugi und er begannen, sowohl die physische als auch die psychische Kraft und Agilität des Hikaris in Form zu halten.  
Schon in Hinblick auf die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht würde es von Nutzen sein, Yuugis Geschicklichkeit mit seinen Messern sowie seine Fähigkeiten in bezug auf die Schattenmagie, welche Yami ihn gelehrt hatte, auf ihrem derzeitigen hohen Level zu halten. Keiner der zwei jungen Männer konnte sicher vorhersagen, wann eben diese Fertigkeiten vielleicht für sie oder einen Unschuldigen überlebenswichtig werden konnte.

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später ließ sich Yuugi erschöpft in das weiche Gras fallen, nachdem Yami ihm wiederholt mit kombinierten körperlichen und magischen Attacken schwer zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Doch auch wenn der ehemalige Pharao vor allem in Bezug auf die Magieattacken noch eindeutig die Oberhand besaß, so spürte Yuugi doch, wie er immer besser dabei wurde, die Schattenmagie zu kontrollieren.

Und der Stolz, der aus Yamis karmesinroten Augen leuchtete, als sich der Geist des Millenniums-Puzzles zu Yuugi hinunterbeugte und ihm eine Hand reichte, um dem jungen Mann aufzuhelfen, machte deutlich, _wie_ gut dieser inzwischen geworden war. Yami war ein strenger Lehrmeister, in mancher Hinsicht sogar noch schwieriger zufrieden zu stellen als Bakura, welcher Ryou und Yuugi während ihres Waffentrainings manchmal bis zur Schmerzgrenze getrieben hatte. Und darüber hinaus.

Doch Yuugi war auch klar, warum die beiden Geister soviel Wert darauf legten, daß ihre Hikaris sich selbst verteidigen konnten – selbst wenn weder Yami noch Bakura sie je freiwillig alleinlassen würden, so hatte sie doch die Erfahrung gelehrt, daß immer wieder Dinge geschehen konnten, wo sowohl Ryou als auch Yuugi allein auf sich achtgeben können mußten. Schließlich wußte man nie, wer als nächster nach den Millenniumsgegenständen und der ihnen innewohnenden Macht trachten würde – bei diesen Gelegenheiten waren es die Hikaris, welche ihre Kraft dazu nutzen mußten, ihre Yamis zu beschützen.

Yamis Hand lächelnd annehmend, tat Yuugi so, als wolle er sich erheben, bevor er plötzlich kräftig zog. Überrascht konnte Yami sein Gleichgewicht durch seine vorgebeugte Haltung nicht wahren und fiel mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu Boden. Ein wenig irritiert davon, sich so unverhofft auf dem Rücken liegend vorzufinden, blinzelte der ehemalige Pharao zu Yuugi auf, welcher sich mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen wegen seiner erfolgreichen ‚Attacke' über seinen Seelenpartner lehnte und sich dann zu diesem herunterbeugte, um ihm einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen zu drücken.

Yami kooperierte ohne Widerstand mit dieser Art des ‚Angriffs' auf ihn und erwiderte den rasch leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuß mit ganzer Kraft, während er seine Arme um die muskulöse Gestalt seines Hikaris wand und diesen näher an sich heranzog. Dann jedoch erwachte auch in ihm die scherzhafte Ader und indem er sich kaum merklich aus dem Kuß zurückzog, verschwand er mit einem Mal in seinen Seelenraum.  
Ein leises dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, als Yuugi daraufhin auf dem Boden aufkam und nun seinerseits leicht verwirrt dreinblickte, als auf solch unverhoffte Weise sein liebevoller Kuß mit Yami ein Ende fand.

/Yami, schmollte er mental, als er über sein Seelenband mit dem ehemaligen Herrscher über Ägypten dessen Amüsement spüren konnte. Yamis Lachen wurde kurz darauf auch hörbar, als er in Geistform wieder auftauchte und auf seinen Seelenpartner niederblickte.

**Gomen, Aibou. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen.**

/Immer auf die Kleinen..., grummelte Yuugi scheinbar noch immer beleidigt.

**Diese Ausrede kannst du seit deinem vorletzten Geburtstag wirklich nicht mehr für dich in Anspruch nehmen, Hikari**, erinnerte ihn Yami lächelnd. **Mit fast 1,90 m bist du nicht gerade mehr klein.**

/Auch wieder wahr, gab Yuugi zu, bevor er sich in eine sitzende Position aufrichtete und zu Yami aufsah. /Doch es war wirklich eine ziemliche Überraschung für alle, als ich mit 17 auf einmal so in die Höhe schoß – ‚Spätzünder' nennt man das wohl. Und nun bin ich sogar größer als Joey, wenn auch nur wenige Zentimeter./

**Wie sagte dein Großvater doch gleich noch: ‚Gut Ding will Weile haben'.**

/Bitte, fang nicht an, wie Opa in Sprichwörtern zu reden...das würde ich nicht überleben./ Yuugis übertriebenes Zusammenschauern entlockte Yami ein weiteres leises Lachen, bevor er nach der Hand seines Hikaris griff und diesen mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf die Beine zog. **Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, Aibou. Doch jetzt solltest du dich umziehen und dann etwas essen gehen.**

/Kaffee/

**Ich sagte _essen_! Sich von Kaffee zu ernähren, ist nicht gerade sehr förderlich für deine Gesundheit, Yuugi.** Yami klang gleichzeitig ein wenig besorgt und belustigt wegen der Kaffee-Affinität seines Seelenpartners.

/Ja, Mutter, scherzte Yuugi gedanklich, während er Yami einen Kuß auf die Wange gab. Der Geist schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und seufzte dann gespielt geschlagen auf. Dann löste er sich von Yuugi und meinte mit einem Blick auf den sich aufhellenden Himmel: **Laß uns gehen, Aibou, dann kriegst du deinen Kaffee. Und dann...**

/Unterricht, beendete Yuugi Yamis Satz mit aufgeregt leuchtenden Augen. /Ich bin wirklich gespannt , Yami, ob ich Talent zum Unterrichten habe. Hoffentlich gefällt den Schülern, was ich ihnen beibringen soll./

**Bei deinem Enthusiasmus mache ich mir da keine Sorgen.**

/Danke, itoshii. Doch ich überlege immer noch, wie ich..., Yuugis mentale Stimme verklang an dieser Stelle und Yami wandte sich nach einigen Augenblicken mit fragendem Blick zu seinem Hikari um. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte vorgehabt, ins Schloß zurückzukehren, doch Yuugis plötzliche nachdenkliche Stille ließ ihn aufmerksam werden.

**Yuugi? Was ist mit dir, Aibou?**

Yamis Worte schreckten Yuugi aus seiner Versunkenheit auf und ein helles Lächeln brach über seine Züge. Zuvor war der junge Mann völlig vertieft in den Anblick seiner dunklen Hälfte gewesen, wie Yami, von den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne umgeben, auf einmal so sehr den Pharao verkörperte, der er war. Und ihm war dabei eine ausgezeichnete Idee gekommen.

/Ich hatte eben eine wunderbare Idee, Yami, wie ich den Unterricht zumindest am Anfang interessant gestalten kann. Doch dafür brauche ich deine Hilfe, itoshii..., erklärte Yuugi seinem Seelenpartner und blickte mit bittenden violetten Augen auf Yami.

Yami blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er meinte: **Du weißt, daß ich dir nichts abschlagen kann, Yuugi. Schon gar nicht, wenn du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Augen so ansiehst...dieser Blick müßte verboten werden. Was soll ich also für dich tun?**

Yuugi grinste gedanklich. Er wußte, daß Yami schwach wurde, wenn er ihn mit großen, bittenden Augen ansah – dies war seine Geheimwaffe. Auch Ryou nutzte den ‚Hundeblick' manchmal bei Bakura und hatte ebenso wie Yuugi jedes Mal Erfolg damit.  
Es schien ein Teil der Macht zu sein, welche die Hikaris über ihre Yamis ausübten – oder vielleicht war es auch nur aus dem Grund, daß die Liebe der zwei Geister für ihre lichten Hälften Yami und Bakura dazu trieb, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, damit Yuugi und Ryou glücklich waren.

/Danke, Yami/ Mit diesen Worten begann Yuugi seiner dunklen Hälfte zu erklären, was er sich für die erste Stunde seines Unterrichts ausgedacht hatte. Yami wirkte für einen Moment nachdenklich, konnte Yuugi aber nicht widersprechen, daß dies ein guter Anfang wäre, um das Interesse der Jugendlichen für die Geschichte Ägyptens zu wecken. Daher stimmte er zu, was ihm einen weiteren dankbaren Kuß einbrachte.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Yuugi, frisch geduscht und umgezogen, die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Er begab sich ohne Hast zum Lehrertisch, während er bemerkte, daß die Halle bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Schüler noch recht leer war. Doch es war noch ziemlich früh, so daß dies nicht weiter verwunderte.

Ein paar bekannte Gesichter konnte Yuugi vom Abend des Sortings ausmachen und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte seine Züge, als er sah, wie Remus Lupin am Lehrertisch sichtlich darum bemüht war, seine Augen offen zu halten.

_'Der Arme...heute geht es ihm so wie Yami und mir gestern'_, fuhr es Yuugi durch den Sinn, während er auf den älteren Mann zuschritt. _'Er hatte gewiß wenig Schlaf letzte Nacht wegen des Angriffs auf Mr. Fanimore und dessen Familie. Ich frage mich, was seine Freunde mit den Angreifern gemacht haben...auf jeden Fall dauerte es wohl recht lange, so daß er kaum Zeit zum schlafen hatte.'_

Geschmeidig hatte sich Yuugi während seiner mitfühlenden Gedanken in dem Stuhl neben Remus niedergelassen und lächelte erneut angesichts dessen müden Gesichtsausdrucks. Dann, als er sich seinem vor ihm erscheinenden Essen zuwandte, fiel sein Blick auf seine Tasse Kaffee.

Für einen Augenblick rang Yuugi mit sich, doch dann siegte seine Gutmütigkeit über seine Vorliebe für den starken ägyptischen Kaffe. Daher griff er nach der Tasse und reichte sie seinem Nachbarn, welcher dadurch aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt wurde und Yuugi überrascht anblickte. Es schien, als würde Remus den Jüngeren erst in diesem Augenblick wirklich wahrnehmen.

Yuugi lächelte verschmitzt und meinte mit seiner warmen Stimme: "Ohayo, Lupin-san." Und indem er Remus die Tasse Kaffee auffordernd entgegenhielt, fügte er noch hinzu: "Das wird helfen, Professor. Nichts wirkt besser als Kaffee, wenn man zu wenig Schlaf hatte."

Ein wenig verlegen räusperte sich Remus, als er den Schalk in den violetten Augen seines Sitznachbarn sah, doch dann lächelte er ebenfalls. Mit einem dankenden Nicken akzeptierte er die Tasse von Yuugi und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem schwarzen Gebräu. Im nächsten Moment zuckte der braunhaarige Mann erschrocken zusammen, als der bittere Geschmack seine Geschmacksnerven alarmierte und verschluckte sich prompt. Hustend versuchte er wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während er mit großen Augen auf die Tasse in seinen Händen starrte.

Remus fühlte sich auf einmal hellwach, wenn auch im Augenblick nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage, dies wertschätzen zu können. Dafür brannte der heiße Kaffee viel zu sehr in seiner Kehle und schien sich förmlich seinen Weg in seinem Magen zu ätzen.  
Was für ein Gebräu!

Erst einige atemlose Sekunden später bemerkte Remus, daß eine sanfte Hand ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, während eine warme Stimme beruhigend auf ihn einredete. In dem Tonfall der Worte schwang unüberhörbar ein Lachen mit, welches jedoch nur Humor transpirierte, keine Bosheit.

"Langsam, Lupin-san. Ganz ruhig atmen...ruhig...genau so ist es richtig", leitete ihn Yuugis Stimme an, damit sich sein Hustenanfall löste. Als Remus seine Atmung endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, blinzelte er ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, welche durch das Husten ausgelöst worden waren. Dann holte er noch ein-zweimal tief Luft, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Nachbarn wandte, welcher ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Besorgnis in den violetten Augen musterte.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung, Lupin-san?", fragte der junge Mann im nächsten Augenblick, wobei er sich eine Strähne seines langen Haares, welche sich aus dem mit einer goldenen Spange zusammengehaltenen Zopf gelöst hatte, aus den Augen strich. "Gomen nasai. Ich hatte nicht vor, einen Anschlag auf Euch zu verüben."

"Ist schon ok", erwiderte Remus noch leicht keuchend. "Wenigstens bin ich jetzt wach."

Ein warmes Lächeln war seine Antwort und Yuugi lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück, betrachtete Remus aber noch immer leicht besorgt. Dieser winkte ab, als er die Reaktion seines jungen Kollegen bemerkte. Dann betrachtete er die Tasse Kaffee vor sich argwöhnisch und wollte dann von Yuugi wissen: "Was ist das für ein Gebräu?"

"Kaffee", war seine Antwort. Dann erklärte Yuugi: "Das ist ägyptischer Kaffee. Dieses Getränk hat mir bis jetzt während meines Studiums oft dabei geholfen, meine Arbeiten rechtzeitig fertig schreiben zu können. Nichts ist besser als ein Koffeinschub, um wach zu bleiben."

**Solange man hinterher einige Tage lang Zeit hat, um auszuschlafen. Aibou, deine Leidenschaft für ägyptischen Kaffee ist manchmal beängstigend.**

/Ach ja? Und dabei dachte ich, der große Pharao hat vor gar nichts Angst, neckte Yuugi seinen Yami.

**Nicht einmal Maliks böser Yami wäre dir auch nur annähernd gewachsen, wenn du mehr als zwei Tassen Kaffee in dir hast, Hikari. Gepowert mit Adrenalin und dem Millenniums-Puzzle bist du eine Macht für dich.** Yamis mentale Stimme war amüsiert, als er auf Yuugis kleine Stichelei reagierte.

/Awww...danke! Das war ein wirklich nettes Kompliment, itoshii, grinste Yuugi gedanklich, woraufhin er Yami über ihre Seelenbindung lachen hörte. Ein humorvolles Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und seine sanften, violetten Augen funkelten.

Remus, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, konnte gar nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern. Der junge Mann war ihm sympathisch, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Selbst die Tatsache, daß Yuugi nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war, gab ihm keinen Grund zum Mißtrauen. Am Abend des Sortings hatte die Einteilung Remus zwar sehr überrascht, da er wie der größte Teil der Bevölkerung von Hogwarths angesichts Yuugis warmer Ausstrahlung sofort angenommen hatte, er käme entweder nach Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw.

Doch für den Werwolf war auch klar, daß das Haus nicht immer auch den Charakter des Menschen repräsentierte, der in es aufgenommen wurde. Es konnte verschiedene Gründe geben, warum Yuugi ausgerechnet ein Slytherin geworden war - und da er so eng mit Dumbledore befreundet war, daß er ihn sogar 'Onkel' nannte, hatte sich Remus entschieden, ihn möglichst unvoreingenommen zu beurteilen.

Doch jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als Yuugi zu mögen. Der junge Mann strömte so viel Herzlichkeit aus, wie er neben ihm saß und offen lächelte. Der 'Kaffeeanschlag' erinnerte Remus irgendwie an seine Schulzeiten in Hogwarths, in denen Sirius, James und er oftmals Streiche ausgeheckt hatten. Und auch wenn Yuugi sicherlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, ihn zu necken, indem er ihm seinen Kaffee anbot, so war dies doch zu einem Anlaß geworden, Freundschaft mit dem jungen Mann zu schließen.  
Instinktiv vertraute Remus Yuugi nach dem Geschehen der vergangenen Minuten.

"Lupin-san?", war in diesem Moment Yuugis fragende Stimme zu vernehmen, der gesehen hatte, wie der Blick des älteren Mannes nachdenklich wurde und sich dabei nach innen zu richten schien. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte er seine Frage von zuvor.

Der Angesprochene schreckte kaum merklich zusammen, dann nickte er bestätigend.  
"Ich heiße Remus", meinte der Werwolf eine Sekunde später, indem er Yuugi seine Hand entgegenstreckte. Dieser blinzelte kurz, doch zögerte er nicht, die ihm dargebotene Freundschaft zu akzeptieren. Es freute Yuugi, daß der ältere Mann ihn akzeptierte.

„Dann sagt bitte Yuugi zu mir, Remus-san", erwiderte Yuugi, indem er Remus' Hand mit warmen Druck schüttelte und den älteren Professor freundlich anlächelte. Als Antwort erhielt er ebenfalls ein Lächeln, bevor die beiden Männer sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten, sich dabei jedoch leise über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten begannen. Remus erklärte Yuugi Einiges über den Schulablauf, wofür ihm dieser als Gegenleistung ein wenig von seinen Studien in Ägypten berichtete. Es freute beide, als sie bemerkten, daß sie sich in der Gegenwart des Anderen wohlfühlten.

Für Yuugi – und Yami, welcher von seinem Seelenraum aus dem Geschehen lauschte – war es ein gutes Gefühl, einen weiteren Freund gewonnen zu haben, während Remus es genoß, jemanden kennengelernt zu haben, der trotz seiner offensichtlichen Jugend so viel Wärme und Wissen besaß. Nach Sirius' Tod hatte der Werwolf sich ziemlich allein gefühlt und freute sich nun, daß er vielleicht in Yuugi einen neuen Freund haben würde. Auf jeden Fall war der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar ein sehr interessanter Charakter, so viel stand für Remus nach den Geschehnissen der zwei vergangenen Tage fest. Es würde sich lohnen, ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Auf einmal riß ein lautes Geräusch die Beiden aus ihrem Gespräch und sie schauten auf. Als er Yuugis fragenden Blick sah, meinte Remus nach einem Blick auf die Dutzenden von Eulen, welche gerade in der Großen Halle ausschwärmten und Briefe oder Päckchen ablieferten, erklärend zu seinem neuen Freund: „Die Post ist da."

Jede weitere Erläuterung war daraufhin überflüssig, da Yuugi sich daran erinnerte, auf welche Weise er seine Einladung nach Hogwarths erhalten hatte.  
Als sich eine der Eulen Remus und ihm näherte und dann eine Zeitung in die Hände des älteren Mannes fallen ließ, sagte er nur mit einem Lächeln: „Das nenne ich Service. Zuhause bringt der Postbote die Zeitung nicht bis an den Frühstückstisch."

Remus hatte der Eule ein kleines Geldstück gereicht, woraufhin diese zufrieden wieder ihres Weges zog und wandte sich nun an Yuugi. „Die Eulen bringen die Post dorthin, wo sich der Empfänger gerade aufhält – so ähnlich wie die Brieftauben in der Muggelwelt."

„Ihr scheintEuch in der nichtmagischen Welt gut auszukennen, Remus-san", bemerkte Yuugi nach diesem Vergleich und sah den Älteren neugierig an, während er seinen Kaffee trank. Er war inzwischen fertig mit dem Frühstück und genoß daher sein Lieblingsgetränk.

„Ein wenig", meinte Remus und erklärte dann: „Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit eine Freundin, welche eine muggelgeborene Hexe war. Sie war mit einem meiner besten Freunde zusammen und heiratete ihn später. Lily erzählte uns oft von den Unterschieden zwischen der Art, wie nichtmagische Menschen ihren Alltag bewältigen und der, wie sie die Zauberer tun. Es war sehr interessant, ihr dabei zuzuhören – und so habe ich wahrscheinlich ein größeres Wissen über die Muggelwelt als manch anderer Zauberer.  
Leider interessieren sich viele von ‚uns'", an dieser Stelle hob Remus bezeichnend eine Augenbraue, was Yuugi ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte, als er den Sarkasmus des Älteren bemerkte, „nicht viel für Menschen ohne magische Eigenschaften."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Yuugi und dachte an den Abend des Sortings zurück und an die Reaktionen, welche die Tatsache, er sei ein Muggel, ausgelöst hatte. Niemand hier wußte, daß er durchaus magische Fähigkeiten besaß und Yuugi hatte nicht vor, sie in naher Zukunft darüber aufzuklären. Schließlich war er nicht nach Hogwarths gekommen, um den Schülern Magie beizubringen, sondern das Wissen Ägyptens.

Außerdem hielt er sich nicht für einen Zauberer, dafür war die Magie des Millenniumspuzzles zu verschieden von der Magie, welche Yami und er im Schloß und in den Menschen hier spüren konnten. Waren Remus, Dumbledore und all die anderen Zauberer und Hexen, so würde sich Yuugi eher als Magier bezeichnen. Magie gab es schließlich in den verschiedensten Formen.

An dieser Stelle in seinen Gedanken angelangt, schüttelte Yuugi mental den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Sitznachbarn. Sein Blick fiel erneut auf die Zeitung, welche Remus neben seinen Teller gelegt hatte, um sie später zu lesen.

„Darf ich einen Blick in die Zeitung werfen, Remus-san? Ich würde gern ein wenig mehr darüber erfahren, was sich in der Zaubererwelt zuträgt", fragte Yuugi dann höflich. Remus zögerte kurz angesichts der Nachrichten, welche wahrscheinlich im „Tagespropheten" zu finden sein würden, überließ Yuugi dann jedoch widerstandslos die Zeitung. Wenn sein junger Freund länger in der Zaubererwelt blieb, würden ihm die Geschehnisse um Voldemort und seine Anhänger sowieso nicht lange verborgen bleiben.

Yuugi hatte Remus' kurzes Zögern bemerkt, fragte jedoch nicht nach, sondern ergriff nur mit einem dankenden Nicken die ihm gereichte Zeitung und schlug diese auf. Als er die Berichte auf der ersten Seite zu lesen begann, weiteten sich seine Augen ein wenig und ihm wurde innerlich ganz kalt.  
Auch Yami, welcher durch Yuugis Augen ebenfalls die Nachrichten las, konnte ein kurzes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken – die Zaubererwelt hatte anscheinend auch jemanden, der die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. Beide Seelenpartner fühlten sich unangenehm an ihren Kampf gegen Marik erinnert, bevor es Malik und ihnen gelungen war, den bösen Yami in das Reich der Schatten zu verbannen.

Dann zog ein Artikel auf der dritten Seite ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Erneuter Angriff auf Muggel – 7 der Todesser von unbekannter Gruppe überwältigt

_Am gestrigen Abend wurde im Muggelteil von London ein Antiquitätenhändler und seine Familie von Todessern angegriffen. Als die alarmierten Auroren am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen, entdeckten sie zu ihrer Überraschung, daß die Angreifer schon überwältigt worden waren._

_Das Opfer des Todesser-Angriffs, Mr. Matthew Fanimore, gab bei seiner Befragung an, daß eine Gruppe ihm unbekannter Personen den Angriff stoppte und damit die Todesser davon abhielt, seiner Familie weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie viele Mitglieder die Gruppe besaß, nannte aber eine Zahl von mindestens drei Personen. Ebenso war Mr. Fanimore der Grund unbekannt, warum er überhaupt angegriffen worden war. _

_Nachdem die Befragung beendet und sicher war, daß die Fanimores außer einem Schock keine größeren Verletzungen davongetragen hatten, wurde die Erinnerung der Muggelfamilie an die Geschehnisse der Nacht zu ihrer Sicherheit von den Auroren gelöscht._

_Aus dem Hauptquartier der Auroren verlautete am heutigen Morgen, daß die gefangengenommenen Todesser ebenfalls, selbst unter Einfluß von Veritaserum, nicht in der Lage waren, nähere Angaben zu der Gruppe Unbekannter zu machen, welche sie so erfolgreich außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Einer der Gefangenen mußte jedoch in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos eingeliefert werden, da er behauptete, er sei von einem Monster mit riesigen Flügeln aus den Schatten heraus angegriffen worden._

_Das Ministerium wird diesem Fall nachgehen, um herauszufinden, wer in jener Nacht der Muggelfamilie geholfen hat – es wird sich herausstellen, ob jene Personen in dem Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer den Auroren zur Seite stehen werden oder ob sie nur weitere Verwirrung in dieser gefährlichen Zeit stiften wollen._

_gez. Rebecca Clawson_

Als er den Artikel zuende gelesen hatte, runzelte Yuugi nachdenklich die Stirn. Einiges an diesem Artikel verwunderte ihn, so zum Beispiel die Erwähnung jenes ‚Du-weiß-schon-wer'.

**Gilfar-Biest muß einem der Angreifer ganz schön zugesetzt haben, wenn er sogar in die geschlossene Abteilung eingeliefert werden mußte.**

/Es geschieht ihm ganz recht, Yami, erwiderte Yuugi ungewohnt hart. /Doch wahrscheinlich würden viele Leute Alpträume bekommen, wenn sie unsere Monster im Dunkeln plötzlich über sich aufragen sehen./

**Du hast Recht, Hikari. Die Nachrichten in dieser Zeitung sind besorgniserregend, Aibou – anscheinend geschehen Dinge wie die letzte Nacht nicht erst seit kurzer Zeit. Es macht fast den Eindruck, als wäre dieser ‚Du-weißt-schon-wer' schon seit langer Zeit darauf aus, die Zaubererwelt zu beherrschen. Übrigens eine irritierende Bezeichnung – hat er denn keinen richtigen Namen?**

/Was fragst du mich, Yami? Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum er so seltsam bezeichnet wird. Es scheint mir fast, als hätten die Schreiber jener Artikel so viel Angst vor ihm, daß sie sich nicht trauen, seinen Namen zu nennen./

**Wir sollten herausfinden, was es mit diesen Nachrichten auf sich hat, Yuugi. Ich will wissen, was in dieser Welt vor sich geht, wenn wir hierbleiben. Du könntest in Gefahr geraten...**

/Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Yami. Die Gefahr kann nicht größer sein als jene, welche wir schon gemeinsam gemeistert haben. Doch ich gebe dir Recht, daß wir uns besser informieren müssen. Unwissen hat schon oft geschadet – und ich glaube, hier könnte es äußerst hinderlich sein. Wenn nicht sogar gefährlich./

**Frag am besten Dumbledore-sama. Er ist nicht nur sehr weise und scheint viel zu wissen, er macht auf mich auch den Eindruck, als wäre er eine sehr wichtige Person hier in der Zaubererwelt.**

/Gute Idee, Yami. Und ich werde mir diese Zeitung abonnieren./

**In Ordnung, Aibou. Doch jetzt sollten wir uns zu unserer Einführungsstunde begeben.**

/Ist es schon so spät, rief Yuugi mental erschrocken aus. /Irgendwie scheint mein Zeitgefühl hier verrückt zu spielen. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verging./

**Darum habe ich dich ja erinnert.**

Mit einem mentalen Schmollen angesichts Yamis letzter, ein wenig neckender Worte, gab Yuugi Remus seine Zeitung zurück und fragte den älteren Mann, ob er den Tagespropheten ebenfalls bestellen konnte, so lange er sich in der Zaubererwelt aufhielt. Remus versprach, sich darum zu kümmern, woraufhin Yuugi ihm dankte und sich von ihm verabschiedete.

An der Tür traf er auf Professor Dumbledore und dies erinnerte den jungen Mann an seine Planungen für seine erste eigene Unterrichtsstunde. Daher setzte er nach einer freundlichen Begrüßung dem weißhaarigen Schulleiter sein Vorhaben auseinander und erhielt dessen Zustimmung zu seinem Plan. Dumbledores Augen funkelten fröhlich, als er erkannte, daß sein junger Freund durchaus seine eigenen Vorstellungen vom Unterrichten hatte und hatte nicht vor, Yuugi daran zu hindern, frischen Wind nach Hogwarths zu bringen.

Nachdem Yuugi das Einverständnis des Schulleiters für seine erste Unterrichtsstunde hatte, bat er diesen noch um ein Gespräch später am Tag und verabschiedete sich dann mit einer leichten Verbeugung für den Freund seines Großvaters, nachdem Professor Dumbledore ihm zugesagt hatte, daß er am Nachmittag sicher Zeit für eine Unterhaltung haben würde.

Als Yuugi wenige Minuten später durch die weitläufigen Gänge von Hogwarths schritt, um sich schon in den Klassenraum für ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' zu begeben, hörte er hinter einer Ecke eine entnervte Stimme aufschreien: „Peeves!" Wenige Sekunden später hallte ein leicht manisch klingendes Lachen durch den Gang, welches rasch lauter wurde, wodurch Yuugi bewußt wurde, daß, wer immer ‚Peeves' auch sein mochte, dieser ihm gerade entgegenkam.

Und so war es auch. Sekunden schwebte eine geisterhafte Gestalt um die Ecke vor dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar, noch immer wie irre vor sich hinkichernd. Als der Poltergeist Yuugi in dem ansonsten leeren Gang bemerkte, schwebte er auf ihn zu und machte Anstalten, auch ihn mit einem seiner Tricks zu ‚beglücken'.

Doch bevor es soweit war, tauchte auf einmal Professor Binns neben Yuugi auf – indem er einfach durch die Wand rechts von ihm schwebte. Nur Yuugis Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre, in denen er eindeutig seltsamere Sachen als dies erlebt hatte, bewahrten ihn davor, erschrocken zusammenzuzucken oder aufzuschreien, wie es sonst jeder Normalsterbliche bei dem plötzlichen und unerwarteten Auftauchen des Geschichtsprofessors getan hätte.

So aber behielt er seine Fassung und deutete eine Verbeugung gegenüber seinem Kollegen an, der ihn ebenfalls freundlich, jedoch etwas zerstreut begrüßte. Dann wandte sich Professor Binns Peeves zu, welcher noch immer ganz in der Nähe schwebte und wies den Poltergeist zurecht, als dieser die scheinbare Unaufmerksamkeit Yuugis ausnutzen wollte, um diesen vielleicht doch noch zu einem Opfer seiner Scherze zu machen.

„Wage es ja nicht, Professor Mutou als Ziel für einen deiner Tricks auszusuchen, Peeves! Der Schulleiter würde dies gar nicht freundlich aufnehmen und du willst doch sicher nicht die Folgen dafür tragen, sollte Professor Dumbledore erfahren, daß jemand, der ihm nahesteht, von dir belästigt wurde!", meinte der Geschichtsprofessor streng.

Peeves zog eine Grimasse, als er an seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung gehindert wurde, zog es jedoch vor, sich nicht den Zorn des Schulleiters zuzuziehen. Vor Professor Dumbledore hatte selbst der Poltergeist, der sonst niemanden respektierte, große Achtung. Daher zog der Geist von dannen – und schließlich gab es ja noch sooo viele Schüler, welche er ungestraft ärgern konnte.

Yuugi sah dem Poltergeist nach und dankte Professor Binns dann mit einer Neigung seines Kopfes für dessen Hilfe. Dieser winkte ab und murmelte dann nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Dinge über den anderen Geist vor sich hin. Während Yuugi seinem Kollegen dabei zuhörte, bildete sich langsam ein Bild über den Poltergeist, welches den jungen Mann auf eine Idee brachte, die noch weiteren Nachdenkens bedurfte, jedoch definitiv weiterverfolgt werden sollte. Yami, der Yuugis Gedanken mitbekam, lächelte und stimmte ihm zu. Die Idee hatte Potential.

Währenddessen waren Yuugi und Professor Binns beim Klassenraum für ihren Unterricht angelangt und betraten den Raum, wobei sie sich miteinander zu unterhalten begannen. Zuerst kam Yuugi sein Gesprächspartner noch etwas zerstreut und abgelenkt vor, doch als der Geist merkte, daß der junge Mann wirkliche Ahnung von den Themen besaß, über die er den Schülern in den nächsten Wochen berichten sollte, taute er sichtlich auf und ihre Unterhaltung nahm lebhaftere Züge an.

So kam es nicht von ungefähr, daß, als Harry, Hermine, Ron sowie der Rest des siebten Jahrgangs schließlich eine Viertelstunde später den Klassenraum betraten, sie vollkommen überrascht und nicht wenig irritiert auf die zwei so unterschiedlichen Männer blickten, welche sie noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten, sondern sich lebhaft auf Ägyptisch unterhielten.

Es war ungewohnt für die Schüler, ihren normalerweise so drögen Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei fast überschwenglich mit seiner ‚Aushilfskraft' reden zu sehen, wobei die alte Sprache, welche sie benutzten, noch zu der Surrealität des Augenblicks beitrug.

Dann verstummte Yuugi plötzlich mitten im Satz und drehte sich zu den noch immer erstaunt in der Nähe der Tür verharrenden Gruppe aus Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs herum und meinte mit einem Lächeln: „Ihr braucht nicht in der Tür stehenzubleiben... nur keine Scheu, kommt herein und nehmt Platz. Euer Professor und ich hatten nur gerade eine ziemlich interessante Unterhaltung."

Für ein paar Sekunden regte sich keiner der Jugendlichen, während sie sich mit der Situation, die sie gerade erlebt hatten, anzufreunden versuchten. Doch dann schob sich Draco an einigen seiner Klassenkameraden vorbei und strebte mit langen Schritten auf seinen üblichen Sitzplatz im hinteren Teil des Raumes zu. Der Rest des Hauses Slytherin folgte seinem Beispiel und auch die Mitglieder der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs schüttelten nun ihre Verwunderung ab, um Platz zu nehmen.

Als sie sich wieder dem Geschehen in der Front des Klassenraumes zuwandten, hatte sich Yuugi ebenfalls gesetzt und lehnte ganz entspannt in einem Stuhl, während Professor Binns nun, wie er es immer tat, an sein Pult trat, um den Unterricht zu beginnen.

„Wie ihr inzwischen sicher alle wißt, wird Professor Mutou dieses Jahr den größten Teil des Geschichtsunterrichts übernehmen", begann der Geist mit seiner Rede. „Doch diese Stunde heute werde ich dazu nutzen, die Grundbegriffe des Themas, welches dieses Jahr behandelt wird, darzulegen. Dies dient der Orientierung für euch und wird es auch Professor Mutou leichter machen, die Vorbereitung seiner kommenden Stunden zu koordinieren."

Bei diesen letzten Worten blickte Professor Binns auf Yuugi, welcher ihm durch das Neigen seines Kopfes anzeigte, daß er diese Vorgehensweise begrüßte und für die Hilfe dankbar war. Dann fuhr der Geschichtsprofessor fort.

„Nun gut, fangen wir also an. Dieses Jahr steht Ägypten, das Land der Pharaonen, auf dem Lehrplan. Beginnen werdet ihr mit den Grundlagen wie der Kultur, der Sprache, Religion und Geschichte Altägyptens. Der Schulleiter hat Professor Mutou gebeten, diesen Teil des Unterrichts zu übernehmen, da er ausgezeichnete Qualifikationen dafür mitbringt."

Hier stoppte Professor Binns kurz und Yuugi hörte Yami sagen: **Wenn er wüßte, welcher Art deine Qualifikationen wirklich sind, wäre er sicher begeistert, Aibou.**

/Ja, wer kann schon von sich behaupten, den Geist eines 5000 Jahre alten Pharaos in seinem Kopf zu haben? Ich habe durch dich Wissen über das Leben damals aus erster Hand, Yami. Ein Lexikon und Geschichtsbuch in einem./

**Ich hoffe, daß ich nicht nur dadurch von Wert für dich bin.** Yami versuchte, beleidigt zu klingen, schaffte es jedoch nicht ganz, als er Yuugis warmes mentales Lachen hörte. Doch der junge Mann versicherte seiner dunklen Hälfte trotzdem/Ich würde dich auch lieben, wenn du damals nicht Pharao gewesen wärest, itoshii. Ich liebe nicht dein Wissen oder den Rang, den du innehattest, sondern _dich_. Du bist ein Teil meiner Seele, Yami./

Yami mußte schlucken, als er diese mit solcher Intensität und Liebe vorgetragenen Worte hörte und reichte durch ihr Seelenband, um Yuugi eine mentale Umarmung zukommen zu lassen, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit eines der Schüler zu wecken.

Inzwischen fuhr Professor Binns fort: „Wenn diese Kapitel abgehandelt sind, werde ich den Unterricht wieder übernehmen, um euch die magische Geschichte dieses alten, überaus faszinierenden Landes zu erläutern. Ägypten existiert schon seit Jahrtausenden und war eines der ersten Reiche, welche kulturell eine beeindruckende Blüte schon in vorchristlicher Zeit vorweisen können. Auch die Geschichte der Zauberei beginnt dort also sehr früh und hat viele beeindruckende Ereignisse, von denen ihr sicher Kenntnis erhalten wollt."

Leises Grummeln war nach jenem letzten Satz zu hören und Yuugi bemerkte, wie einige der Schüler mehr oder weniger unauffällig die Augen verdrehten. Ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zeigte das Amüsement des jungen Professors angesichts dieses für Schüler im Geschichtsunterricht so typischen Verhaltens.  
Yuugi wußte, daß nicht jeder ein solch großes Interesse für die Vergangenheit aufbrachte, wie es ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden war – doch er hoffte, er würde diesen jungen Leuten etwas von der Faszination Ägyptens vermitteln zu können.

Die nächste halbe Stunde erläuterte Professor Binns in größerem Detail, was Inhalt dieses Schuljahres in ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' sein würde – und langweilte seine Zuhörerschaft damit fast zu Tode, wie Yuugi innerlich schmunzelnd bemerkte.  
Er selbst fühlte sich angesichts der Atmosphäre im Raum an seine eigene, noch gar nicht so lange zurückliegende Schulzeit erinnert, ebenso wie an die Theoriestunden, welche er bis jetzt bei seinem Ägyptologiestudium gehabt hatte. Zuviel Theorie war einschläfernd, das wußte Yuugi aus Erfahrung. Daher mußte man diese Themen interessant aufbauen und die Zuhörer in den Unterricht mit einbeziehen – und genau das hatte Yuugi vor.

Daher gab er Professor Binns eine Viertelstunde vor Schluß der Stunde ein Zeichen und der Geist übergab ihm das Wort. Als Yuugi sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob und nach vorne zu dem Pult schritt, an welchem sein Kollege zuvor referiert hatte, merkten die Schüler einer nach dem anderen wieder auf. Einige von ihnen mußten von Mitschülern geweckt werden – wie zum Beispiel Ron, welcher erst durch Hermines Ellenbogen in seiner Seite aus seinem Schlaf aufschreckte und für einen Moment wild durch die Gegend blickte.

Yuugi hatte sich unterdessen vorn an das Pult gelehnt, da er keine zusätzliche physische Barriere zwischen sich und seinen zukünftigen Schülern brauchte – es würden auch so genug Hindernisse zu überwinden sein, erinnerte er sich angesichts manch finsteren Blicks. Mental den Kopf schüttelnd, setzte nun er zu seiner Einführungsrede an.

„Wie Professor Binns schon gesagt hat, werden wir ab der nächsten Stunde das Vergnügen miteinander haben. Und ich habe gleich am Anfang eine Überraschung für euch geplant – das heißt, wenn ihr zustimmt. Denn meine Idee hat sowohl Vorteile als auch Nachteile für euch." Yuugi verstummte kurz und lächelte angesichts der verwirrten Mienen.

„Laßt es mich erklären. Heute ist Mittwoch und eure nächste Geschichtsstunde wäre übermorgen am Nachmittag. Nun habe ich mir als Einführung etwas ausgedacht, was nur am Morgen gelingt, da bestimmte Voraussetzungen gegeben sein müssen. Daher werde ich die Doppelstunde auf den Morgen verlegen. Und zwar auf die Zeit des Sonnenaufgangs."  
Nach diesen Worten war auf einigen Gesichtern eindeutiger Unwille zu sehen, während andere neugierig wirkten. Der größte Teil der Schüler wirkte verwirrt. Yuugi lächelte verständnisvoll, als er Rons Murren wegen des frühen Aufstehens hörte.

„Richtig, das wäre der Nachteil dieser Idee für euch. Ihr müßtet ziemlich zeitig aus dem Bett. Doch laßt mich zuende erklären, bevor ihr die Idee gleich ablehnt.  
Dadurch, daß der Unterricht am Morgen stattfinden würde statt am Nachmittag, hättet ihr ab dem Mittagessen frei – sozusagen ein verlängertes Wochenende. Dies ist möglich, da der Schulleiter mir zugesichert hat, daß bei einer positiven Aufnahme meiner Idee die Stunden, welche ihr eigentlich am Freitagmorgen hättet, ausnahmsweise auf Donnerstag nachmittag verlegt werden können.

Wieder ließ Yuugi seine Worte kurz einwirken, damit auch jeder verstand, worum es ging. Ein Teil der Schüler machte nun den Eindruck, nicht abgeneigt zu sein, während andere unschlüssig wirkten. Doch die Neugier aller war gestiegen.

Sie fragten sich, was der junge Professor wohl vorhatte, was nur zur Zeit des Sonnenaufgangs möglich war. Das Gryffindor-Trio sah sich an, wobei Harry und Ron skeptisch waren, während Hermine eindeutig dazu tendierte, den Vorschlag anzunehmen. Ihr wissenschaftliche Neugier trieb sie dazu, alles zu lernen, was ihr erklärt werden konnte. Und dies hier schien eine der Gelegenheiten dazu zu sein, etwas zu lernen, was nicht jeder wußte.

„Nun, jetzt habt ihr sowohl den Vorteil als auch den Nachteil meines Plans gehört", unterbrach Yuugis Stimme nach einigen Minuten das Gemurmel, das unter den Schülern eingesetzt hatte. „Da ich die Entscheidung nicht erzwingen will, werden wir das Ergebnis ganz demokratisch ermitteln – durch Handzeichen. Die Mehrheit entscheidet.  
Und", fügte Yuugi mit einem bezeichnenden Blick hinzu, „die Entscheidung der Mehrheit ist für alle bindend. Also, meldet euch bitte jetzt, wenn ihr meine Idee ausprobieren wollt."

Aufmerksam sah Yuugi auf die jungen Leute vor sich, welche ihn ebenfalls musterten, als wollten sie herausfinden, was er vorhatte. Dann, nach und nach, reckten sich vereinzelte Hände in die Luft. Fast das gesamte Haus Ravenclaw war vertreten, ebenso wie mehr als die Hälfte der Gryffindor. Bei letzterem Haus wog schwer, daß Hermine, Harry – und nach einem strengen Blick der Braunhaarigen auch Ron und die Zwillinge – die Hände gehoben hatten. Die Hufflepuffs zögerten, doch nach einer Weile waren auch hier die meisten zu neugierig, was Yuugi mit ihnen in seiner ersten Stunde vorhatte, um sich von dem frühen Aufstehen abschrecken zu lassen. Und ein verlängertes Wochenende war schließlich auch nicht schlecht.

Slytherin hingegen war eine andere Sache, ganz wie erwartet. Die Jugendlichen zögerten nicht, den ‚Muggel' zu sabotieren, auch wenn er ein Mitglied ihres Hauses war. Und auch wenn einige von ihnen durchaus neugierig waren, so wollten sie dies doch nicht zugeben. Es hätte bedeutet, den Status, den sie in Hogwarths innehatten, zu gefährden.

Yuugi seufzte innerlich, als er bemerkte, daß ihm von ‚seinem' Haus Widerstand gezeigt wurde, kaum, daß er eine Idee vorbrachte. Er spürte, daß einige der Slytherins ihm nicht wirklich abgeneigt waren – doch das ‚dunkle' Haus testete ihn gleich zu Beginn.

Nun gut, sie sollten ihr Match haben. Yuugi war noch nie einem Duell aus dem Weg gegangen – weder bei Duel Monsters noch im wahren Leben.

„Gut, danke für die Meldungen. Damit ist es wohl entschieden – die Mehrheit ist für meine Idee. Das heißt dann wohl, daß wir uns am Freitag kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zur nächsten Stunde treffen werden. Ach ja, zieht euch etwas Warmes an, denn wir werden den Unterricht unten am See abhalten."

Wieder brach Gemurmel aus nach dieser letzten Information und viele Vermutungen wurden aufgestellt, was genau der junge Professor vorhatte. Doch nachdem Hermine dieser Frage Ausdruck verlieh, lächelte Yuugi sie nur freundlich an und meinte, sie solle sich überraschen lassen. Danach war nichts mehr über seinen Plan aus ihm herauszubringen.

Dann schlug auf einmal die Glocke und machte auf das Ende der Stunde aufmerksam, daher sammelten die Siebtkläßler ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen unter teils forschenden, teils neugierigen – teils aber auch ablehnenden – Blicken auf Yuugi den Klassenraum.

Dieser unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Professor Binns, bevor er schließlich in seine Räume zurückkehrte und sich mit Yami erneut mit der Übersetzung der Schriftrollen beschäftigte. Die beiden Seelenpartner machten erst am späten Mittag eine Pause und einen Spaziergang um den See, bevor sich Yuugi zu seinem Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore zum Büro des Schulleiters begab. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar war wirklich gespannt, was ihm der alte Freund seines Großvaters über die Begebenheiten, über die er am Morgen in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, erzählen würde.  
Doch als ihn die Wendeltreppe schließlich bis an die Tür des Schulleiterbüros transportiert hatte, hörte Yuugi, daß dort gerade ein Gespräch im Gange war. Da er nicht unhöflich sein wollte und vielleicht etwas belauschte, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt sein würde, machte er seine Präsenz durch ein energisches Klopfen an die Tür bekannt.

Die Stimmen innerhalb des Raumes verstummten, bevor Professor Dumbledore rief: „Yuugi, tritt doch bitte ein. Ich habe unser Gespräch nicht vergessen." Dieser Aufforderung folgte der junge Mann ohne Zögern und betrat das Schulleiterbüro, in welchem sich außer dem weißhaarigen Magier noch zwei weitere ihm bekannte Personen aufhielten.

So, das war's dann auch schon erstmal wieder! Sorry, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat, doch die momentane Eiszeit draußen friert meine Inspiration gnadenlos ein. Die Antworten auf eure Kommentare findet ihr in meinem Livejournal – klickt dafür einfach auf den Link bei „Homepage" in meiner Bio.

Bye, Dragon's Angel


	10. Überraschender Besuch

**Chapter 10:** Überraschender Besuch

Als Yuugi eintrat, wandten sich ihm drei Augenpaare zu, doch der Blick des jungen Mannes blieb an der ersten Person hängen, welche in sein Blickfeld geriet und seine Augen weiteten sich leicht vor Überraschung. Mit ihr hatte Yuugi nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Ishizu!", rief er aus, erstaunt, die junge Ägypterin in Professor Dumbledores Büro anzutreffen. Sofortige Sorge regte sich in ihm, daß etwas in Ägypten passiert sein mochte, während er fort war. In dieses Gefühl mischte sich jedoch gleichzeitig auch die Freude, die Freundin und seit Battle City zu Yuugis engsten Vertrauten gehörende junge Frau wiederzusehen.  
Für den jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar war Ishizu Ishtar durch die Geschehnisse während der Duel Monster-Kämpfe in Battle City und aufgrund ihrer Hilfe für Yami, sich an seine Zeit als Pharao zu erinnern, zu einer Art älterer Schwester geworden, während er in Malik einen etwas verqueren, kleinen Bruder sah. Und obwohl sie bis jetzt nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, wußte Yuugi doch, daß die Ishtar-Geschwister ihm ähnliche Gefühle entgegenbrachten.

Ohne Professor Dumbledore oder die dritte anwesende Person zu beachten, trat Yuugi mit langen Schritten auf Ishizu zu, welche inzwischen aufgestanden war und ihm entgegenkam. Das Gesicht der jungen Ägypterin hatte sich bei seinem Anblick merklich aufgehellt und sie erwiderte ohne Zögern die herzliche Umarmung, in welche Yuugi sie einschloß. Für wenige Sekunden hielten sie ihre geschwisterliche Verbindung aneinander, bevor sich Ishizu aus Yuugis Armen löste und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen, Yuugi", erklang ihre melodiöse Stimme kurz darauf, während sie den Kopf in einer traditionellen Verbeugung neigte, um auf diese stumme Weise auch Yami eine Begrüßung zukommen zu lassen. Als Ishizu den Kopf wieder hob und Yuugi anblickte, sah sie in den warmen violetten Tiefen ein kurzes Aufblitzen von Karmesinrot, wodurch Yami ihr klarmachte, daß beide Seelenpartner ihren Anblick begrüßten, auch wenn dieser überraschend für sie war.

„Was führt dich nach Hogwarths, Ishizu-chan? Ist bei euch etwas geschehen? Sind Malik und Odeon wohlauf?" Die Anzahl der schnell nacheinander gestellten Fragen, welche Ishizu nicht die Zeit zum Antworten ließen, machten Yuugis Sorge um die Familie Ishtar deutlich. Ebenso wie die Anredeform, welche ihm entschlüpft war.

Während ein warmes Auffunkeln ihrer dunklen Augen bewies, wie sehr Yuugis Besorgnis sie bewegte, legte Ishizu dem jungen Mann beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und sagte: #Es geht meinem Bruder und Odeon gut, Yuugi. Daher besteht kein Grund für dich oder Yami, sich um sie Sorgen zu machen.#  
Indem sie instinktiv in ihre Muttersprache verfiel, sorgte die junge Frau dafür, daß Yuugi sich merklich entspannte – und anhand des nachlassenden Rots in seinen Augen schien dies auch für Yami zu gelten. Die vertrauten, geliebten Laute der ägyptischen Sprache sowie die Aufrichtigkeit in Ishizus Augen, welche ihre Worte unterstrich, ließen die beiden Seelenpartner ihre erste besorgte Vermutung vergessen.

Dennoch wurde Yuugi ein ungutes Gefühl nicht los. Es war nicht Ishizus Art, ihre Heimat zu verlassen, nur, weil sie Yami und ihm vielleicht einen kurzen Besuch abstatten wollte. Ishizus Handlungen hatten stets einen guten Grund. Daher war sich der Hikari sicher, daß es Neuigkeiten geben mußte, welche seine Freundin veranlaßt hatten, ihn aufzusuchen.

In diesem Moment fing Ishizu unauffällig Yuugis Blick ein und hob dann ihre Hand von seinem Arm, scheinbar, um sich das lange schwarze Haar wieder über die Schulter zurückzustreichen. Dabei glitten ihre Finger jedoch kurz über die goldene Kette mit dem Horus-Auge, welche um ihren Hals hing. In Yuugi nahm das Gefühl der Vorahnung zu, als er diese stumme Geste sah – Ishizus Besuch hing also mit ihrer Millenniums-Kette zusammen. Anscheinend hatte sie eine Vision gehabt, deren Bedeutung sie Yami und seinem Aibou nicht vorenthalten wollte.

Yuugi lächelte die junge Frau warmherzig an, wobei er kaum merklich den Kopf neigte, um Ishizu anzuzeigen, daß er verstanden hatte. Sie würden sich jedoch noch gedulden müssen, denn das Gespräch, weswegen Ishizu hergekommen war, wollte Yuugi unter vier – oder besser gesagt sechs – Augen führen. In seinen Räumen, wo sie ungestört sein würden.

Vorerst jedoch besann er sich wieder auf seine guten Manieren und wandte sich Professor Dumbledore und der dritten Person zu, welche sich wenige Minuten zuvor bei seinem Eintritt im Büro des Schulleiters aufgehalten hatte. Als der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar sich gerade bei dem Schulleiter entschuldigen wollte, daß er wegen Ishizus überraschendem Anblick seine gute Erziehung vergessen hatte, blieb sein Blick an dem dritten Mann hängen. Und für eine Sekunde flog erneut Überraschung über Yuugis Züge, denn auch dieser war ihm gut bekannt.

Doch wenig später hatte er sich wieder gefangen und schritt mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den hochgewachsenen rothaarigen Mann zu. „Verzeih, daß ich dich bis jetzt ignoriert habe, mein Freund, doch ich war über Ishizus plötzliches Auftauchen hier ziemlich überrascht."  
Der Angesprochene lächelte freundlich und schüttelte herzlich Yuugis ausgestreckte Hand, während der junge Mann fortfuhr: „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Bill. Wie Großvater oft sagt: _‚Die Welt ist klein.'_ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß wir uns ausgerechnet in Hogwarths erneut treffen würden."

William „Bill" Weasley lachte humorvoll auf, bevor er erwiderte: „Noch weniger hätte ich es erwartet, Yuugi. Doch als Miss Ishtar mich bat, sie nach Hogwarths zu bringen, da sie einige wichtige Neuigkeiten für dich hätte, konnte ich mir schon denken, daß Professor Dumbledore sich dieses Jahr für den Geschichtsunterricht etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen ließ... _Professor_ Mutou. Meine Brüder wissen noch gar nicht, was ihnen blüht", schmunzelte der Rothaarige.

„Deine Geschwister sind in Hogwarths?", wollte Yuugi interessiert wissen.

„Ja, du hast sie sicher schon gesehen – das Weasley-Haar ist recht auffällig", lächelte Bill mit einem Fingerzeig auf sein leuchtendrotes Haar. „Ron und die Zwillinge sind im Abschluß-Jahrgang und Ginny, unsere kleine Schwester, im Jahr darunter. Du wirst also das ‚Vergnügen' haben, sie unterrichten zu dürfen. Sei hiermit vor ihnen gewarnt."

„Die Warnung kommt zu spät", erwiderte Yuugi und deute nunmehr auf seine eigene veränderte Haartracht. „Ich wußte doch, ich kenne die Übeltäter von irgendwoher", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann blickte er wieder Bill an, dessen zuckende Mundwinkel darauf hinwiesen, daß der Ältere sich vorstellen konnte, wer Yuugi zu seinem derzeit langen Haar verholfen hatte.

„Glaub mir, das war ein eher harmloser Streich", versicherte Bill seinem Freund dann, wobei er die dreifarbigen Strähnen mit Kennermiene in Augenschein nahm. Er war schon lange daran gewöhnt, zu erkennen, mit welchen Mitteln seine Brüder ihren Mitmenschen zu einem veränderten Aussehen verhalfen. „Ungewohnt human für Fred und George sogar. Die Wirkung wird für ca. 2 Wochen anhalten, dann hast du deine Stacheln wieder, Yuugi."

**Zum Glück**, ließ sich Yami gedanklich vernehmen. **So wunderschön du mit langem Haar auch aussiehst, Aibou, mag ich unsere ursprüngliche Frisur doch mehr.**

/Geht mir genauso, itoshii. Und zwei Wochen überstehen wir mit langem Haar. Aber ich glaube, Bastet und Kuribo werden nicht ganz so begeistert sein./

Ein mentales Schmunzeln war die Antwort darauf, woraufhin Yuugi humorvoll zu Bill sagte: „Da bin ich aber erleichtert, Bill, daß ich nur Opfer eines _humanen_ Streichs wurde. Mal sehen, ob deine Brüder auch genauso gut einstecken werden wie sie austeilen können." Der letzte Satz Yuugis war eindeutig mit einem schelmischen Tonfall unterlegt, woraufhin nicht nur Bill aufmerkte.

Auch Ishizu, welche schweigend mit Professor Dumbledore dem Gespräch der zwei jungen Männer gefolgt war, hob eine Augenbraue. Sie erkannte, daß durch den anscheinend scherzhaften ‚Überfall' auf Yuugi bzw. Yamis Frisur deren Ehrgeiz geweckt worden war – und dadurch, daß Malik teilweise in den vergangenen Jahren Mitglied bzw. Opfer von Yuugis diversen Streichen geworden war, konnte sie sich besser als die anderen Anwesenden vorstellen, was auf die Weasley-Zwillinge zukam. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich um die Mundwinkel der jungen Ägypterin und sie beschloß, ihrem Freund später zu erzählen, was Malik und ein weiterer ihrer Freunde während der letzten drei Wochen alles angestellt hatten. Sie wußte genau, es würde Yuugi gleichzeitig amüsieren und in leichte Sorge versetzen.

Vorerst jedoch nahm Ishizu wieder Platz, ebenso wie Bill. Auch Yuugi ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder, den Professor Dumbledore für ihn herbeizauberte. Dann entspann sich eine Weile ein Gespräch zwischen ihnen, nachdem Yuugi dem Schulleiter versichert hatte, daß ihre Unterhaltung – wegen der Yuugi eigentlich gekommen war – noch warten konnte.

Schließlich wurde Yami jedoch unruhig und drängte seinen Hikari sanft, das Geplauder mit Bill vorerst abzubrechen, denn der Pharao wollte gern wissen, was Ishizu ihnen zu berichten hatte. Außerdem war sich Yami sicher, daß sein Seelenpartner ebenso neugierig auf Neuigkeiten von ihren Freunden war wie er selbst.  
Yuugi schenkte seiner dunklen Hälfte ein gedankliches Augenrollen, gab jedoch nach, da er sicher später noch Gelegenheit haben würde, mit Bill ein ausführlicheres Gespräch zu führen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, daß sein rothaariger Freund nicht nur nach Hogwarths gekommen war, um Ishizu hierher zu begleiten – die Aura um Bill und auch um den Schulleiter sprach von leichter Anspannung. Als würden auch sie Neuigkeiten austauschen wollen, jedoch zu höflich sein, das Gespräch aufgrund dessen zu beenden.

Daher war es an dem jungen Mann, einen Grund zu finden, ihr Zusammensein zu beenden und aus dem Quartett Zweiergruppen zu machen. Unter dem Vorwand, Ishizu vor dem Abendessen draußen noch die wunderschöne Umgebung zeigen zu wollen, da seine ägyptische Freundin sicher nicht mehr als einen Tag würde bleiben können, erhob sich Yuugi nach Dumbledores freundlicher Zustimmung.

Yuugi reichte Ishizu die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen und gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro des Schulleiters, während die zwei Zurückbleibenden ihnen nachdenklich nachblickten und sich fragten, in welcher Beziehung Yuugi und Ishizu zueinander stehen mochten. Als die Tür hinter den Beiden zufiel, wandte sich Professor Dumbledore jedoch rasch wieder der Tatsache zu, wodurch es ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen war, daß Bill Ishizu nach Hogwarths gebracht hatte.  
Der weise Zauberer hatte nämlich vereinzelte Berichte gehört, wonach es überall auf der Welt zu merkwürdigen Überfällen gekommen war – und Mitglieder des Phönixordens in Ägypten hatten ihm von einem Einbruch in ein Antiquitätengeschäft gemeldet. Der Besitzer des Geschäftes hatte die Einbrecher jedoch mit Hilfe von Freunden zurückschlagen können, wodurch die Diebe ohne Beute wieder hatten abziehen müssen. Der versuchte Raub schien zuerst nicht ungewöhnlich, vor allem, da der Antiquitätenhändler als sehr wohlhabend bekannt war und mit kostbaren alten Stücken handelte – doch Professor Dumbledore war stutzig geworden, da er sich an den Vorfall in London erinnerte, wo Mr. Fanimore Opfer eines Todesser-Angriffs geworden war. Und dieser war ebenfalls Händler von kostbaren antiken Stücken.

Daher hatte der Schulleiter die Gelegenheit ergriffen, Bill Weasley, welcher schon mehrere Jahre in Ägypten lebte und gute Kontakte zu der dortigen Magiergemeinde geknüpft hatte, zu kontaktieren, um vielleicht von diesem nützliche und vor allem detailliertere Informationen zu erhalten. Nun begann er, den Rothaarigen nach eben diesen Informationen auszufragen.

Währenddessen hatte Yuugi wie versprochen mit Ishizu einen kurzen Spaziergang um den See gemacht, um seiner Freundin die Umgebung seiner neuen Wirkungsstätte zu zeigen. Dabei hatte ihn die Ägypterin ein wenig über das Leben in der Zauberschule ausgefragt, da ihr klar war, daß der Rest ihrer Freunde von ihr Antworten verlangen würde, wenn sie nach Hause zurückkehrte.

In Ägypten wurde Yuugi – und Yami natürlich auch – von ihren Freunden sehr vermißt. Vor allem Malik hatte sich im Laufe der vergangen Zeit nach dem Sieg über seinen bösen Yami emotional sehr an den ehemaligen Pharao und dessen Hikari angeschlossen. Der blonde junge Mann betrachtete die zweite Chance, die Yuugi und Yami ihm gewährt hatten, als große Ehre und versuchte, sich die damit ebenfalls offerierte Freundschaft zu erhalten. Außerdem spürte Malik, daß ihm die beiden Seelenpartner wirklich wohlgesonnen waren und genoß die Wärme, welche ihre Gesellschaft – und die damit einhergehende des Restes der nun schon recht großen Gruppe an Freunden - mit sich brachte.

Nach einer Weile hatte Yuugi alles Wichtige seiner knapp ersten Woche in Hogwarths erzählt, wobei Yami hin und wieder einige seiner Beobachtungen angemerkt hatte. Dies war für ihre Freundin manchmal äußerst irritierend, da die beiden Seelenpartner so rasch die Kontrolle hin- und hergaben, daß die junge Frau kaum hinterherkam.  
Als Yuugi Ishizus Bemühen, ihren verschiedenen Erklärungen zu folgen, bemerkte, brach er mitten in der Erläuterung der Einführungsstunde ab und lächelte entschuldigend: „Verzeih, Ishizu – Yami und ich sind es gewohnt, auf diese Weise zu kommunizieren, doch für dich muß es wirklich seltsam sein, mal mich reden zu hören und im nächsten Moment Yami."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung", winkte Ishizu ab, konnte jedoch ihre Erleichterung nicht ganz verbergen, als Yuugi meinte: „Yami und ich können dir den Rest unserer ersten Woche hier in Hogwarths später erzählen, wenn wir in unserem Zimmer sind. Dort kann Yami eine auch für dich sichtbare Form annehmen und es wird leichter für dich sein, mit uns Beiden zugleich ein Gespräch zu führen, Ishizu."

Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar kam Ishizus nächster Frage zuvor, in dem er fortfuhr: "Yami und ich haben uns darauf geeignet, seine Existenz – wenigstens für die nächste Zeit – geheim zu halten. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, warum, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl, daß es besser ist, wenn niemand von ihm erfährt, bis wir uns sicher sind, warum wir wirklich hierher geholt wurden. Denn daß dies nicht nur Onkel Albus zu verdanken ist, davon bin ich hundertprozentig überzeugt, nachdem, was wir hier in den letzten Tagen erlebt haben."

„Auch die Nachrichten, welche ich euch noch überbringen werde, legen diese Schlußfolgerung nahe, Yuugi", erwiderte Ishizu ernst, bevor ein Lächeln über ihre Züge glitt. „Doch nachdem der Pharao und du mir so ausführlich von euren bisherigen Erlebnissen hier erzählt habt, sollte ich wohl zuerst diese Geste damit erwidern, indem ich Geschichten mit Geschichten vergelte. Mein Bruder war in den letzten Wochen sehr aktiv, denn er hatte trotz der Trauer über eure Abwesenheit jemanden, der ihm die Zeit zu vertreiben half – Bakura und sein Hikari sind in Kairo."

„Ryou ist in Ägypten?", wunderte sich Yuugi. „Aber er wollte doch dieses Kunstseminar über alte amerikanische Kulturen belegen, von dem ihm sein Professor so vorgeschwärmt hatte." „Nun", lächelte Ishizu, „anscheinend konnte Bakura ihn davon ‚überzeugen', daß die Kunstwerke Ägyptens es eher wert sind, bewundert zu werden. Daher sind die Beiden seit etwa 3 Wochen bei uns zu Gast und oft mit Malik in den Museen unterwegs..."

„Sind irgendwelche Diebstähle gemeldet worden?", fragte Yuugi trocken und hob gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue, woraufhin Ishizu ein amüsiertes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken konnte und Yuugis dunkle Hälfte bei der versteckten Andeutung auf Bakuras Vergangenheit als Grabräuber ebenfalls schmunzelte. Der Geist des Millenniumspuzzles wußte ebenso gut wie Ishizu und Yuugi, daß Bakura es seinem Hikari nicht antun würde, wieder einmal etwas zu stehlen. Doch der weißhaarige Ägypter hatte vielerlei Versuchungen zu widerstehen, wenn Ryou und Malik durch die verschiedensten ägyptischen Museen streiften, welche immerhin voll mit den kostbarsten Schätzen der Kultur und Kunst jenes Landes waren.

„Keine Meldungen", erwiderte Ishizu, nachdem sie ihre Belustigung wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Doch ihre dunklen Augen funkelten weiterhin mit Schalk, als sie sagte: „Doch ich muß zugeben, daß ich die Willensstärke von Bakura bewundernswert finde, da Ryou ihn fast täglich an Orte führt, wo er die Schätze, welche er früher unter Lebensgefahr erbeutete, mit weit weniger Einsatz an sich bringen könnte."

„Mag sein, daß sein Leben weniger gefährdet wäre als vor 5000 Jahren", ließ sich Yami vernehmen, welcher mit Yuugis Einverständnis für einen Moment erneut die Kontrolle übernahm, um Ishizu auf ihre Worte eine Erwiderung zu geben, „doch sein Herz und seine Seele würden viel mehr Schaden nehmen, wenn er der Versuchung nachgeben würde. Bakura ist mit seinem Hikari inzwischen fast ebenso eng verbunden wie ich mit meinem Aibou – und ich bin sicher, daß Ryou ihm um ein Vielfaches wichtiger ist als Gold oder Edelsteine. Bakura weiß, daß er seinen größten Schatz schon sein Eigen nennen kann. Da ist es nicht schwer, einer Versuchung zu widerstehen."

/Das hast du wundervoll ausgedrückt, itoshii, klang Yuugis mentale Stimme über die Seelenbindung zu dem ehemaligen Pharao. /Und danke für das, was du nicht laut gesagt hast – ich habe verstanden. Aishiteru, Yami./

**Ich liebe dich, mein Licht. Ich wußte, du würdest meine Worte über Bakura auch in ihrer verborgenen Bedeutung begreifen. Ebenso, wie unser Freund in der Lage ist, der Versuchung des Stehlens durch Ryous Liebe zu widerstehen, so ist auch meine Existenz gesegnet durch dich, Aibou. Durch deine Gefühle für mich brauche ich nicht mehr allein stark zu sein, sondern kann die Verantwortung mit dir teilen.**

/Wir sind nicht mehr allein – keiner von uns. Das ist das wahre Geschenk./

**Ja. Ein Geschenk, welches ich mir geschworen habe, mit all meinen Kräften zu verteidigen. Ich werde dich stets beschützen, Aibou, so wie du mir von Anfang an ohne Widerstreben durch alle Gefahren hindurch, welche meine Existenz für dich mit sich brachte, zur Seite gestanden hast.**

/Es gab für mich nie einen Zweifel, daß genau so zu handeln das Richtige war, Yami., bestätigte Yuugi seinem Seelenpartner die Entscheidung, welche er vor mehreren Jahren das erste Mal getroffen und seitdem nie in Frage gestellt hatte. /Ich habe es nie bereut./

Yami zu begegnen und ihm bei der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit zu helfen, war der Wendepunkt in Yuugis Leben gewesen, der ihn zwar auf einen gefährlicheren Pfad gelockt hatte – aber auch vielfach belohnte. Mit treuen Freunden. Menschen, welche ihm so nahe standen wie eine Familie, nach der er sich sein Leben lang gesehnt hatte. Und einem ganz besonderen Menschen, welcher Yuugis Herz zum Singen brachte und seine Seele zu einem wundervollen Ganzen vervollständigte. Yami.

„Weise Worte, mein Pharao", sagte auch Ishizu, die zwar Yamis gedankliches Gespräch mit Yuugi nicht gehört hatte, aber die tiefe Liebe zwischen dem Geist des Millenniums-Puzzles und seinem Aibou stets fast überdeutlich spüren konnte. Sie ahnte deshalb, was Yami noch hatte ausdrücken wollen, als er so warmherzige Worte über seinen ehemaligen Widersacher und dessen Hikari sagte. „Doch ich wollte ja davon erzählen, zu was Malik und Ryou sich noch alles haben hinreißen lassen – außer, Ägyptens Kunst zu bestaunen."

„Oh, das klingt interessant", meinte Yuugi und lächelte Ishizu erwartungsvoll an. „Ich hätte mich aber auch gewundert, wenn sie nur der Bildung gefrönt hätten – dafür sind weder Malik noch Bakura geschaffen. Armer Ryou...", grinste Yuugi, der sich schon denken konnte, daß die dunkle Hälfte seines Freundes es sicher irgendwie geschafft hatte – mit Maliks ‚Hilfe' natürlich – die letzten Wochen auf mehr als eine Weise aufregend zu gestalten.

Während Ishizu schmunzelnd von den Abenteuern ihres Bruders mit Ryou und dessen Yami zu berichten begann, betraten die zwei Freunde Hogwarths wieder und gingen in die Große Halle, denn es war mittlerweile Zeit zum Abendessen. Dies wollte Yuugi noch zu sich nehmen, bevor er Ishizu zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommens befragte – er ahnte, daß er dann keinen Gedanken mehr für die kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten haben würde, welche in Hogwarths aufgetischt wurden.

Als Yuugi und Ishizu die Große Halle betraten, wurden die sich schon dort aufhaltenden Professoren und Schüler rasch auf sie aufmerksam. Sie musterten die schöne junge Frau in der fremdartigen Kleidung an der Seite ihres neuen Professors neugierig und bemerkten, wie vertraut Yuugi mit dieser verkehrte. Anscheinend handelte es sich also um eine Freundin Yuugis, was viele der Anwesenden sich fragen ließ, was diese in Hogwarths machte.

Yuugi hingegen beachtete seine Umgebung nicht weiter, sondern lauschte Ishizus Erzählung mit einem humorvollen Lächeln auf den Zügen, während er seine Begleiterin zum Lehrertisch geleitete und ihr dort einen Stuhl zurechtschob. Ishizu dankte es ihm mit einem ihren hellen Lächeln, welche sie ausschließlich für ihre Familie und Freunde reservierte – etwas, was Yami und Yuugi beides für sich in Anspruch nehmen konnten.

Während das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien und Yuugi und Ishizu das traditionelle ägyptische Essen genossen, welches erneut wie von Zauberhand vor ihnen auftauchte, kam die Ägypterin langsam zum Höhepunkt ihrer Geschichte. Sie amüsierte sich schon innerlich über die zu erwartende Reaktion und Yuugi blickte sie ahnungsvoll an, als er das Glitzern in Ishizus dunklen Augen sah. Doch als seine Freundin schließlich zum Ende kam, weiteten sich Yuugis violette Augen voller Unglauben, während ihm fast die Gabel aus der Hand fiel, welche er gerade zum Mund hatte führen wollen.

Dies war aber auch nicht allzu verwunderlich, wenn man bedachte, daß Ishizu Yami und ihm gerade berichtet hatte, daß Bakura allen Ernstes einem der bewährten Führer im ehrwürdigen Ägyptischen Museum in Kairo vorgeworfen hatte, er würde totalen Unsinn über einige Kunstwerke des Museums erzählen.

Folgendes war geschehen: während einem ihrer Besuche der Museen in Kairo waren Malik, Ryou – und damit natürlich auch Bakura – bei einer der ausführlicheren Touren mitgegangen, da sich Ryou sehr für die Ausstellungsstücke interessierte, welche im Ägyptischen Museum zu sehen waren. Der weißhaarige junge Mann studierte im 3.Semester Kunst und erhoffte sich von den Ausführungen des Touristenführers verständlicherweise ausführlichere Informationen als von den Kurzbeschreibungen, die neben den Gegenständen auf kleinen Tafeln prangten.

Nachdem Bakura ihn außerdem davon abgehalten hatte, das von seinem Professor angepriesene Kunstseminar über altamerikanische Kulturen mitzumachen, hatte Ryou sich dazu entschlossen, die Zeit in Ägypten sinnvoll dazu zu nutzen, sein Wissen über die Kunst der Heimat seines Yamis zu vertiefen. Ägyptens Kulturschätze waren beeindruckend und Ryou spielte laut Ishizu mit dem Gedanken, sich auf die Kunst dieses Landes zu spezialisieren – was für Yuugi nicht überraschend war.

Jedenfalls hatten während der Tour einige Schmuckgegenstände Bakuras Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Der ehemalige Grabräuber war durch seine Vergangenheit ein Experte auf dem Gebiet ägyptischer Kunst und half damit Ryou bei seinem Studium oftmals mit seinem Wissen aus. In dieser Beziehung ging es ihnen wie Yami und Yuugi, bei denen letzterer auch von den Kenntnissen des ehemaligen Pharaos profitierte.

Doch die Erklärungen, welche der Führer zu den Kunstgegenständen abgab, deckte sich nicht mit der Erfahrung Bakuras, welcher – zu Ryous Unglück – nicht damit zögerte, diese Meinung auch laut kundzutun. Der Führer war verständlicherweise nicht erfreut über die unerwartete Einmischung eines – scheinbar – ausländischen jungen Mannes, welcher es wagte, ihn über die Kunst seines Heimatlandes belehren zu wollen.

So gab ein Wort das andere, während Malik dabeistand und verzweifelt versuchte, Bakura zurückzuhalten. Später berichtete er Ishizu, daß er gleichzeitig damit zu kämpfen gehabt habe, sein Lachen zurückzuhalten, als der ehemalige Grabräuber dem langjährigsten und damit auch kundigsten Führer des Ägyptischen Museums auseinandersetzte, daß er bisher – wenigstens über diese Schmuckgegenstände – völlig falsche Informationen weitergegeben hätte.

Ishizus Bericht war so farbenfroh und detailliert, daß sich Yuugi und Yami die Szene bildlich vorstellen konnten und dementsprechend fiel natürlich auch ihre Reaktion aus. Während Yuugi das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und seine Schultern durch sein unterdrücktes Lachen zu beben begannen, hörte er das mentale Echo von Yamis Amüsement über ihre Bindung erklingen. Ishizu hingegen lächelte nur still vor sich hin, denn das Beste hatte sie für den Schluß aufgehoben. So wartete sie ein paar Sekunden ab, bis sie merkte, daß Yuugi sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Als violette Augen voll sichtlicher Belustigung sich wieder auf sie richteten und ihr Freund fragte: „Und wie ging die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Bakura und dem seiner Meinung nach ungenügend informierten Fremdenführer aus?", war der Moment gekommen, die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

Mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme antwortete Ishizu, auch wenn das schalkhafte Licht in ihren dunklen Augen Yuugi eine Warnung hätte sein müssen. Trotz ihrer äußerlich so vornehmen Art und der Zurückhaltung, welche sie stets an den Tag legte, war Ishizu ein sehr humorvoller Mensch. Dies war bei den Streichen aber auch nötig, welche ihr ihre Freunde während der letzten Jahre manchmal gespielt hatten.

„Nun, bevor Bakura den armen Mann für seinen Unwillen, die Meinung eines ‚Gebildeteren' anzunehmen, vielleicht noch ins Reich der Schatten zu versetzen versucht hätte, gelang es Marik, die Sache anderweitig zu regeln."

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn und meinte: „Marik hat die Sache am Ende geregelt? Das klingt nicht gut...vor allem nicht für den Fremdenführer – oder Ryou." Ishizu fragend ansehend, fuhr der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar fort: „Marik hat doch nicht etwa seinen Millenniums-Stab benutzt, oder?"

„Nein, mein Bruder hat erstaunlicherweise eine sehr gute Lösung gefunden", lächelte Ishizu, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Er hat die Diskussion dadurch gelöst, daß er den Rat eines Experten für altägyptische Sprachen hinzuziehen will, um die Hieroglyphen erneut zu übersetzen."

Yuugi blinzelte nach dieser Information. Die Lösung war gut, sehr gut sogar. Und sie klang so gar nicht nach der Art von Reaktion, welche Yuugi seinem blonden Freund zugetraut hätte. Auch Yami blieb still, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Hikari fühlte der ehemalige Pharao eine böse Vorahnung in sich aufsteigen. Das klang zu einfach. Vor allem, wenn Marik und Bakura involviert waren.

„Nun, das...das war eine sehr gute Idee, das muß ich zugeben", meinte Yuugi langsam, wobei auch in seinen Augen ein Schimmer von Verdacht erschien. „Wen hat er denn als Experten genannt, der für Bakura und den armen Fremdenführer den Schiedsrichter spielen soll? Kenne ich denjenigen?" Diese Frage war nicht unberechtigt, denn durch seine Studien hatte Yuugi in Ägypten viele Sprachwissenschaftler kennengelernt, aber ebenso auch viele Einheimische, deren Kenntnisse über das Altägyptische Reich manchmal seit Generationen weitergegeben worden waren.

Als sie Yuugis Frage hörte, nickte Ishizu zustimmend, äußerte sich jedoch nicht zu dem Namen des ‚Experten', sondern sah ihren jüngeren Freund nur schweigend an. Dieser sah blinzelnd zurück und schließlich dämmerte ihm, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

„Sag jetzt nicht, er hat...", begann Yuugi erschrocken, doch das Funkeln in Ishizus Augen ließ ihn erkennen, daß sein Freund mal wieder zugeschlagen hatte.

„Er hat", nickte die Ägypterin. „Und der Fremdenführer stimmte zu, weil ihm dein Name ein Begriff ist, Yuugi."

„Ich glaub' es einfach nicht", seufzte Yuugi und ließ den Kopf erneut in die Hände sinken. „Es wäre doch wohl nicht zuviel verlangt gewesen, wenn er mich wenigstens vorher gefragt hätte, oder?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Als wenn ich nicht schon genug zu tun hätte – nun darf ich auch noch Schiedsrichter für meine verrückten Freunde spielen..."

**Soll ich ihn für dich bestrafen, Aibou?**, klang Yamis mentale Stimme in seinen Gedanken auf.

Im ersten Augenblick schien es, als wäre der ehemalige Herrscher Ägyptens wirklich zornig darüber, daß sein Hikari so einfach zum Teil des Problems geworden war, doch Yuugi spürte rasch, daß Yami eigentlich viel eher zum Lachen war. Yuugis dunkle Hälfte schien sich über seine Reaktion zu amüsieren, daher grollte dieser scheinbar böse zurück/Wenn du das so lustig findest, Yami, dann wirst du den Schiedsrichter spielen. Du bist sowieso viel besser im Entziffern der Hieroglyphen als ich.../

**Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß dies nicht wahr ist, Yuugi. Deine Kenntnisse des Altägyptischen stehen den meinen in nichts mehr nach, itoshii. Und du weißt auch, aus welchem Grund Marik dich als Experten zur Lösung des ‚Streites' genannt hat – weil du ganz einfach am besten dazu geeignet bist. Und wie Ishizu schon sagte, bist du selbst jetzt schon bekannt in den Fachkreisen bekannt für deine Fähigkeiten im Lesen meiner Muttersprache...anstatt also Marik gedanklich ins Reich der Schatten zu wünschen, solltest du seine Worte als das Kompliment sehen, welches es ist, Hikari.**, versuchte Yami seine lichte Hälfte zu beschwichtigen.

/Ja, ja, ja. Du hast leicht reden, Yami, maulte Yuugi scheinbar noch immer beleidigt. Dann seufzte er hörbar auf und meinte/Doch wie immer hast du Recht, itoshii. Sie sind unsere Freunde – und Ryou wird vielleicht die moralische Unterstützung nötig haben. Daß er sich mit Bakura _und_ Marik gemeinsam in ein Museum traut, ist schon Beweis dafür, daß er entweder sehr mutig war oder einfältig. Marik und Bakura zusammen sind ein Synonym für Trouble...wie sich mal wieder gezeigt hat./

**Dem mag so sein, Yuugi. Doch auch wenn es eine Zeit lang gedauert hat, bis ich es zu schätzen lernte, so sind es doch gerade _diese_ Charakterzüge, welche Malik und Bakura zu den guten Freunden machen, die sie für uns sind. Du weißt so gut wie ich, daß keiner der Beiden mehr im Sinn hat, wirklichen Ärger anzustellen. Dafür sind sie im Grunde ihres Wesens alle Beide viel zu gutmütig – auch wenn es einer reinen Seele wie der deinen und Ryous bedurfte, diese verborgenen Züge ihrer Charaktere ans Tageslicht zu bringen.**

/Danke, Yami. Das war ein schönes Kompliment – nicht nur für Ryou und mich. Ich glaube, Bakura und Malik wären sehr stolz, wenn sie wüßten, wie gern du sie beide hast, itoshii./

**Wie gesagt, es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich es erkannte, Aibou. Doch du hast mir gezeigt, daß Vergebung eine Reaktion sein kann, welche großen Lohn nach sich zieht. Sowohl Bakura als auch Malik haben gezeigt, daß sie es wert waren, eine zweite Chance zu bekommen.**, erwiderte Yami mit sanfter Bestimmtheit.

Der ehemalige Pharao war sich bewußt, daß es vor allem seiner lichten Hälfte zu verdanken war, daß er diese Erfahrung gemacht hatte – nach allem, was sowohl Malik als auch Bakura in der ersten Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft getan hatten, wäre es für ihn ohne Yuugis Einfluß nicht so leicht gewesen, den Beiden ihre Handlungen zu vergeben. Und Yami war nicht zu stolz, dies vor Yuugi auch zuzugeben. Sein Seelenpartner hatte ihn im Verlauf der letzten Jahre sehr viel gelehrt, was Geduld, Verständnis und Vergebung bedeutete. Yuugis verzeihende Seele hatte jedoch nicht nur Yami Licht gebracht, sondern eben auch dazu geführt, daß Bakura und Malik ihre Fehler einsahen und lernten, ihre sanfteren Wesenszüge an die Oberfläche zu lassen.

/Das stimmt, Yami, gab Yuugi unumwunden zu. /Und darum werde ich natürlich auch für sie diese Hieroglyphen anschauen. Es ist ein kleiner Dienst für unsere Freunde./

**Sie werden dir dankbar sein, Hikari – doch nach Ishizus Worten während unseres Spaziergangs denke ich auch, daß Malik einfach Sehnsucht nach deiner Gesellschaft hatte.**

/Und greift deshalb zu solchen Mitteln, lächelte Yuugi mental. /Das wäre aber etwas übertrieben, findest du nicht? Obwohl ich ihn und unsere anderen Freunde auch vermisse.../ Yuugis Gedankenstimme wurde leicht melancholisch.  
Doch plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und Yami blinzelte etwas überrascht, als er den Schwall von Aufregung auffing, welcher von seinem Hikari über ihre Seelenbindung zu ihm floß. Doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, fuhr Yuugi schon seinerseits fort. /Weißt du was, Yami? Mir kam eben eine wunderbare Idee, wie wir in Kontakt mit unseren Freunden bleiben können. Die Millenniumsgegenstände zu nutzen, wäre hier zu auffällig, solange wir deine Existenz nicht preisgeben wollen. Aber die Eulenpost wäre doch eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, meinst du nicht? Ich werde Remus-san fragen, wo ich ein solches Tier für uns erwerben kann – dann kann ich Malik und den Anderen schreiben, wodurch sie hoffentlich von weiteren Verrücktheiten abgehalten werden./

**Das ist eine wunderbare Idee, Aibou. Ich denke, es wird unsere Freunde glücklich machen, daß sie mit uns in Kontakt bleiben können. Außerdem bleiben wir dann auch auf dem Laufenden darüber, wie es ihnen geht.**

Yuugi schmunzelte, als er die Freude seiner dunklen Hälfte spürte angesichts der Aussicht, Verbindung mit dem Rest ihrer Gruppe halten zu können. Yami machte es selten so deutlich, doch Yuugi spürte stets, daß der ehemalige Pharao sehr an ihren Freunden hing. Es war neu für Yami, wirkliche Freunde zu haben und er genoß es in vollen Zügen. In seinem früheren Leben hatte er durch seine Stellung nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, wirklich enge Bindungen zu anderen Menschen schließen zu können.

/Malik ist nicht der Einzige, der Sehnsucht nach unseren Freunden hat, nicht wahr/

Verlegenheit strömte von Yamis Ende des Seelenbandes zu Yuugi herüber, als der Herrscher sich ertappt fühlte. Doch Yuugi reichte nur gedanklich zu seinem Yami herüber und hüllte ihn in liebevolle Wärme. /Ich vermisse sie auch, itoshii, flüsterte er. Yamis Erwiderung war eine Welle aus Liebe und Dankbarkeit, er sagte aber nichts. Doch dies war auch gar nicht nötig. Yuugi verstand ihn auch so.

Ihr mentales Gespräch nun beendend, damit er Ishizu eine Bestätigung geben konnte, daß er die Aufgabe, welche ihre Freunde ihm beschert hatten, akzeptierte, hob Yuugi den Kopf. Und sah in geduldige braune Augen hinein, welche Sekunden später erfreut zu funkeln begannen, als der junge Mann schweigend nickte. Ishizu lächelte und neigte den Kopf als Ausdruck ihrer Dankbarkeit.

In freundschaftlichem Schweigen beendeten sie ihr Abendessen und erhoben sich dann. Es wurde langsam Zeit, daß Ishizu Yuugi und Yami vom eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins berichtete. Als die zwei Freunde jedoch gerade den Lehrertisch verließen und den Gang hinunterschritten, kamen ihnen Professor Dumbledore und Bill Weasley entgegen.

Die Mienen der zwei Zauberer waren nach dem Austausch ihrer Neuigkeiten entspannter und über Bills Züge glitt ein erfreuter Ausdruck bei Yuugis Anblick. Der rothaarige Mann lächelte dem Hikari entgegen und hielt ihn mit einer Geste auf. Professor Dumbledore schenkte den drei jungen Leuten noch ein freundliches Nicken, bevor er zum Lehrertisch weiterging. Ishizu, welche Bill anmerkte, daß er kurz mit Yuugi etwas besprechen wollte, entfernte sich respektvoll ein paar Schritte, wobei sie jetzt zum ersten Mal der Großen Halle nähere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Während sie ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ und die Schüler betrachtete, welche ihr Abendessen zu sich nahmen, fühlte sich die junge Ägypterin an ihre eigene Schulzeit zurückerinnert. Doch als ihre Augen auf einem jungen Mann mit blondem Haar zu liegen kamen, überkam sie auf einmal das Gefühl, welches sich stets dann einstellte, wenn sie eine ihrer Visionen bekam. Die Kette um ihren Hals wurde warm und bestätigte das Gefühl, das, wer auch immer der junge Mann sein mochte, er große Bedeutung für die Zukunft haben würde.

Auf den Tisch zugehend, an dem der Blonde saß, zog Ishizu seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich – ebenso wie die seiner Tischgenossen. Kühle, abweisende Augen richteten sich auf die junge Ägypterin, die dem aber keine Beachtung schenkte, sondern ungerührt auf ihr Ziel zuhielt. Ihre Augen tief in silberblaue versenkend, fühlte Ishizu die Vision stärker werden. Sie sah blitzlichtartig ihr Gegenüber zusammen mit einem anderen, schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann – gemeinsam trotzten sie einem Wesen, welches Ishizu innerlich kalt werden ließ. Es hatte humanoide Form, aber der Ausdruck der blutroten Augen in einem verformten Gesicht hatte nichts Menschliches an sich.

Dann war die Vision vorbei und Ishizu war für einen Sekundenbruchteil desorientiert. Aber durch die lange Erfahrung mit den Visionen, welche durch die Millenniumskette hervorgerufen wurden, fing sie sich rasch wieder und betrachtete den Blonden nachdenklich. Sein Gesicht war kalt und verschlossen, fast feindselig – aber für einen Augenblick konnte die Ägypterin in seinen silberblauen Augen Neugierde und Aufgeschlossenheit aufblitzen sehen. Dann war seine Maske wieder perfekt – und dies war es, begriff Ishizu. Dieser junge Mann trug eine Maske für seine Umgebung. Die Gründe dafür blieben ihr verschlossen, doch plötzlich spürte sie, daß er Hilfe brauchte. Er erinnerte Ishizu an Malik, bevor ihr Bruder es geschafft hatte, sich von seinem bösen Yami zu befreien. Was aber hielt diesen jungen Mann gefangen?

Draco Malfoy verengte seine Augen leicht gereizt, als die junge Frau vor ihm ihn einfach nur ein paar Minuten schweigend ansah. Er kam ihm vor, als könnten diese braunen, verständnisvollen Augen bis tief in seine Seele hinabblicken und seine innersten Geheimnisse erkennen. Das war ihm bis jetzt nur zweimal passiert – einmal bei Professor Dumbledore.

Und erst vor wenigen Tagen ein zweites Mal – bei ihrem japanischen Aushilfsprofessor.  
Dessen Augen hatten bei ihrer Begegnung im Zug eine unbestimmte innere Kraft und Macht ausgestrahlt. Die Wärme und ruhige Gelassenheit, welche in den violetten Tiefen geschrieben stand, hatte nicht die große innere Stärke verbergen können, welche der Ältere in sich trug. Draco hatte sich vor ihrem Blick so offen und verwundbar gefühlt wie noch nie zuvor – als wäre er durchschaubar wie Glas. Als könnte das Violett sein wahres Ich erkennen. Durch die Maske hindurchsehen.

Doch das war unmöglich. Zu gut waren seine Verteidigungsmechanismen, als daß dies einem Anderen als dem Schulleiter gelingen würde – und auch Professor Dumbledore war erst in dem Moment wirklich dazu imstande gewesen, als Draco dies erlaubte. Es konnte also nicht sein, daß ein Fremder – und ein Muggel dazu – den Slytherin mit einem Blick durchschaute. Seine Geheimnisse erkannte – und ihn unwillkürlich dazu brachte, Respekt zu empfinden. Es war Draco gewesen, als müsse er dem Älteren die Anerkennung zollen, die er verdiente. Rein instinktiv hatte er dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar daher Platz gemacht, auch wenn dies so gar nicht seinem gewöhnlichen Verhalten entsprach.

Die Neugier, wer der Fremde war, hatte später Enttäuschung Platz gemacht, als er beim Sorting vernahm, daß dieser ein Muggel war. Dies bedeutete, er konnte seinem neuen Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei nicht offen begegnen – sondern mußte die Maske aufrechterhalten, welche seine Stellung ihm innerhalb Hogwarths aufzwang. Er mußte weiter Slytherin repräsentieren, auch wenn ihm das in letzter Zeit immer schwerer fiel.

Draco wurde aus seinen eigenen Überlegungen gerissen, als die junge schwarzhaarige Frau scheinbar zu einem Entschluß zu kommen schien und dann etwas in einem melodischen Tonfall zum ihm sagte. Der blonde junge Mann verstand die Worte nicht, erkannte jedoch die Sprache als Ägyptisch. Neugier erwachte in Draco, was der Inhalt dieser Worte gewesen sein mochte, doch er hielt seine Gesichtszüge gleichgültig und abweisend. Niemand sollte wissen, daß er gern gewußt hätte, was die junge Frau gerade gesagt hatte.

Blaise Zabini neben Draco hatte keine solche Bedenken und schenkte der Ägypterin einen forschenden Blick, bevor er sich seinem Hausgefährten zuwandte. „Ich frage mich, was sie gesagt hat", meinte er zu Draco, welcher nur scheinbar gleichgültig die Schultern zuckte. Bevor Blaise sich weiter äußern konnte, erklang die kalte Stimme von Theodore Nott mehrere Plätze von Draco und seinem Freund entfernt. Der ältere Slytherin musterte Ishizu aus sehr unfreundlichen Augen und machte aus seiner Abneigung keinen Hehl. „Die will sich doch nur wichtig machen. Typisch Muggel. Kennt nicht einmal unsere Sprache und..."

„Ihr irrt Euch, junger Mann", unterbrach ihn Ishizu nunmehr in englischer Sprache, welche sie völlig akzentfrei sprach. Den durchdringenden Blick ihrer dunkelbraunen Augen allein auf Nott richtend, fuhr sie fort: „Nur, weil Ihr nicht in der Lage seid, die Laute meines Heimatlandes zu verstehen, solltet Ihr nicht so vermessen sein, diese Unfähigkeit auch auf andere Menschen zu übertragen." In den ruhig gesprochenen Worten der jungen Ägypterin schwang ein leiser, aber unüberhörbarer Ton der Zurechtweisung mit.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder Draco zu, als dieser leicht spöttisch fragte: „Aber hat er nicht Recht? Warum sprecht Ihr nicht Englisch, wenn Ihr es könnt? Wollt Ihr euch wichtig machen?" Mit den letzten Worten versuchte er, sein Gegenüber dazu zu bringen, ihre Worte von zuvor in seiner Muttersprache zu wiederholen. Doch Ishizu durchschaute ihn und lächelte kurz.

„Warum sollte ich?", entgegnete sie dann vollkommen gelassen. „Ägyptisch ist eine viel ältere Sprache als das Englische. Außerdem dürfte es eine Erinnerung daran sein, daß es von Nutzen sein kann, andere Sprachen als die eigene zu verstehen. Schließlich ist Eure Muttersprache nicht die einzige Sprache, welche auf der Welt existiert."

„Doch jemandem etwas zu erzählen, was er nicht versteht, birgt keinen Sinn in sich", konterte Draco, woraufhin Ishizu ihn einige Momente schweigend ansah, bevor sie sagte: „Eine Handlung zu begehen, welche nicht jeder sofort versteht, bedeutet nicht automatisch, daß diese Tat keinen triftigen Grund besitzt. Das Offensichtliche ist nicht immer bedeutsam – manchmal ist der Weg von größerer Wichtigkeit als das Ziel."  
Dann faßte sie in ihre Rocktasche, holte einen Zettel heraus und schrieb mit geübter Hand einige Zeilen darauf. Diesen vor Draco auf den Tisch legend, meinte Ishizu: „Solltet ihr Euch wirklich für den Inhalt meiner Worte interessieren, so fragt Yuugi. Er ist immerhin jetzt euer Lehrer für altägyptische Geschichte. Er wird die Worte übersetzen können."

Dracos Augen verengten sich, als er von dem Zettel, welcher mit ägyptischen Schriftzeichen bedeckt war, zu Ishizu aufsah. „Ich verstehe. Deswegen also das ganze Theater. Ihr wolltet nicht euch selbst wichtig machen, sondern unseren neuen Professor."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille, da Ishizu zuerst einmal sprachlos war. Blinzelnd sah sie Draco an und erkannte, daß er seine Worte wirklich ernst gemeint hatte. Dann begann Ishizu zu lachen, sichtlich amüsiert von dem, was Draco angedeutet hatte. Ihr melodisches Lachen füllte die Luft und ließ einige Schüler an den anderen Tischen zu ihnen herübersehen. Schließlich fing sich die junge Ägypterin wieder und meinte mit einem stillen Lächeln: „Eure Worte machen deutlich, daß Ihr Yuugi nicht kennt, junger Mann. Yuugi braucht niemanden, um ihn interessant oder wichtig _zu machen_. Das werdet ihr schon noch erkennen..."

Mit dieser Prophezeiung neigte Ishizu leicht den Kopf, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zu ihrem Freund schritt, welcher seine Unterredung mit Bill inzwischen beendet hatte. Die zwei jungen Männer sahen Ishizu entgegen, Bill mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er sich fragte, was die junge Ägypterin bei den Slytherins gemacht haben mochte. Yuugi hingegen war sich sicher, daß ihm Ishizu erzählen würde, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, wenn sie es für wichtig hielt. Daher hielt er ihr nur schweigend seinen Arm entgegen und als sie sich lächelnd bei ihm einhakte, setzten sie nach der Verabschiedung von Bill endlich ihren Weg Richtung Yuugis Räumen fort.

Die beiden Freunde waren schon fast an ihrem Ziel angelangt, als sie Fred und George Weasley begegneten, die ihnen leise miteinander flüsternd entgegenkamen und weder Yuugi noch Ishizu zuerst bemerkten. Erst ein leises Räuspern des jungen Professors ließ die Zwillinge aus ihrem Gespräch aufschrecken und ihr Gegenüber leicht erschrocken mustern. Schließlich befanden sie sich gerade auf Slytherin-Territorium und keiner der Schüler wußte bisher, wie Yuugi auf bestimmte Situationen reagieren würde – vielleicht war er bei Regelverstößen ja so streng wie Professor Snape. Daher waren die blauen Augen der zwei jungen Männer ein klein wenig besorgt, was Yuugi zu einem versteckten Lächeln verleitete. Dann neigte er grüßend den Kopf und geleitete Ishizu ohne weitere Worte weiter den Gang entlang in Richtung seiner Räumlichkeiten.

Doch sowohl er als auch seine ägyptische Freundin hörten das Aufatmen der Zwillinge, daß sie noch einmal ungeschoren davongekommen waren. Als die zwei Rothaarigen jedoch um die Ecke verschwanden und damit aus dem unmittelbaren Blickfeld gerieten, huschte plötzlich ein diabolisches Grinsen über Yuugis markante Züge.

„Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen", murmelte er vor sich hin und senkte seine rechte Hand auf seine Duel-Monster-Karten, die er sicher unter seinem langen dunkelblauen Mantel verborgen trug. Als er sich konzentrierte, begann die Pyramide um den Hals des Hikaris in einem sanften goldenen Ton zu leuchten und eine Gestalt erschien in den Schatten des Ganges vor Yuugi und Ishizu. Die junge Ägypterin hob eine Augenbraue, als sie das Monster erkannte und ein Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie den humorvollen Tonfall erkannte, mit dem sich ihr Freund jetzt zu Wort meldete. Dieser nämlich sprach das Monster vor sich an und meinte mit einem Fingerzeig in die Richtung, in welcher Fred und George verschwunden waren: „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Berichte Yami und mir, wenn du Erfolg hattest. Bis dahin - viel Spaß!"

Ein schadenfrohes Kichern echote durch den Gang, als sich die Gestalt bestätigend vor Yuugi verneigte und dann um die Ecke herum verschwand, wobei sie mühelos mit den Schatten verschmolz. Yuugi hingegen schien eine Sekunde zu überlegen, dann nickte er wie zu sich selbst und aktivierte eine weitere Karte, die er der ersten Gestalt mit den Worten: „Bitte verfolge den Stand der Dinge und greif ein, wenn nötig, ok? Paß auf, daß nichts schiefgeht", hinterherschickte. Auch die zweite Gestalt verbeugte sich schweigend vor dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar und schritt dann lautlos in die gleiche Richtung davon, die auch das erste Monster genommen hatte.

Ishizu hatte die Geschehnisse schweigend verfolgt, doch nun legte sie Yuugi leicht die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn daran zu erinnern, daß sie ihm noch wichtige Dinge erzählen mußte. Der junge Mann drehte sich daraufhin zu ihr um und nickte ernst, bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß, Ishizu – du hast jetzt wirklich lange genug gewartet. Verzeih, daß wir immer wieder aufgehalten werden." Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und lächelte.

Ohne weitere Hindernisse gelangten die beiden Freunde von da an bis zu Yuugis Räumlichkeiten, welche sie betraten, nachdem der junge Mann dem Porträt sein Paßwort genannt hatte. Während es sich Ishizu nach einem auffordernden Blick von Yuugi in einem der Sessel gemütlich machte, nutzte Yami die Gelegenheit, um in Geistform neben seinem Aibou zu erscheinen, bevor er eine auch für die Ägypterin sichtbare Form anzunehmen. Der Pharao schenkte Ishizu einen warmen Blick aus karmesinroten Augen als Antwort auf das respektvolle Neigen ihres Kopfes, als sie seine Präsenz erkannte und ihn durch ihre Geste ehrte.

Dann schlang Yami seinen Arm um Yuugi und zog seinen Seelenpartner mit sich auf das Sofa hinab, welches dem Sessel gegenüberstand, in dem Ishizu Platz genommen hatte. Yuugi folgte dem sanften Zug von Yamis Arm ohne Widerstand und kuschelte sich nun bequem an seine dunklen Hälfte. Dann nickte er Ishizu auffordernd zu, die daraufhin begann.

„Wie ich schon andeutete, sind die Beweggründe für mein Hiersein nicht ausschließlich erfreulicher Natur", meinte die junge Ägypterin mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme. Abwesend ihre Hand zu der goldenen Kette hebend, welche sie um den Hals trug, fuhr Ishizu für einen Moment sinnend über das kunstvoll gearbeitete Metall ihres Millenniumsgegenstandes, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Während der letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich oftmals Visionen, deren Bedeutung mir noch zu großen Teilen unklar ist. Doch sie zeigen eine Gefahr, welche nicht zu unterschätzen ist, vor allem, da ich während der Visionen das Gefühl habe, daß die Geschehnisse – und die Personen in diesen Träumen – auch für die Erfüllung eures Schicksals bestimmend sein werden", führte Ishizu mit einer Handbewegung, welche sowohl Yuugi als auch Yami einschloß, ihre Überlegungen aus.

Beide Seelenpartner hatten ihren einleitenden Worten aufmerksam gelauscht, doch nun tauschten sie einen Blick. /Ob Ishizus Visionen mit den meinen zu tun haben, Yami, wollte Yuugi von seiner dunklen Hälfte wissen.

**Ich bekomme das Gefühl, daß dies sehr wahrscheinlich ist, Aibou.**, antwortete der ehemalige Pharao, wobei er instinktiv seinen Halt an Yuugi verstärkte. **Wenn Ishizu eine Vision durch die Millenniumskette erhält, spricht dies dafür, daß wir Recht mit der Annahme hatten, deine Träume wären bestimmend für die Erfüllung unseres Schicksals, Yuugi.**

/Hmm. Hoffentlich bekommen wir durch ihren Bericht mehr Informationen, was uns bevorsteht. Meine Träume sind in der Hinsicht nicht sehr hilfreich./

**Träume wie die deinen sind ein Geschenk der Götter, Aibou – auch wenn ich über die letzten Wochen hinweg eher einen Fluch in ihnen sah. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir nicht nur die Informationen übersehen, welche in deinen Visionen verborgen liegen.**

/Das mag sein, Yami. Doch ich hoffe dennoch, daß Ishizu uns größere Kenntnis der Ereignisse vermitteln kann. Sie hat mehr Erfahrungen mit Visionen als wir./

**Dann laß uns hören, was sie zu berichten hat.**

Yuugi neigte zustimmend den Kopf, bevor er den Blick seiner violetten Augen wieder voller Aufmerksamkeit auf Ishizu richtete, welche die wenigen Augenblicke des gedanklichen Gespräches zwischen Yami und seiner lichten Hälfte dazu genutzt hatte, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu organisieren.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ist die Zukunft in meinen Visionen dieses Mal noch unklar, dennoch ist die Bedeutung mehrerer Personen darin überdeutlich. Eine von ihnen ist in tiefste Schwärze und Finsternis gehüllt...", Ishizu stockte kurz, dann berichtigte sie sich. „Nein, nicht eingehüllt von Finsternis – sie **ist** pure, absolute Finsternis, das versinnbildlichte Böse... manifestiert in einem Körper, um ihr Form zu verleihen. Ich habe noch niemals zuvor in einer Vision soviel Bosheit von jemandem ausgehen spüren...diese ‚Person' strahlt einen Vernichtungswillen aus, welcher vor nichts und niemandem haltmacht", fuhr Ishizu langsam fort.

„Und dennoch stehen ihr – diesem Wesen aus Finsternis – andere Personen gegenüber, um sie aufzuhalten. Diese Personen sind in Licht gehüllt, so daß ich ihre Identität ebensowenig erkennen kann wie die der Manifestation aus Schwärze. Dann greifen beide Parteien zu ihren Waffen und machen sich bereit, zu kämpfen."

„Licht und Schatten", sagte Yami, als Ishizu kurzzeitig verstummte. „Gut und Böse...es klingt so, als würdest du eine Entscheidungsschlacht voraussehen, Priesterin. Ich frage mich, ob es dabei um den Kampf geht, der das Schicksal dieser Welt entscheiden wird. Ob die Zeit gekommen ist, von der du Yuugi und mir während Battle City berichtet hast – der Zeit der letzten Entscheidung?"

„Der Fluß der Zeit gelangt bald an eine Gabelung und Ihr, Pharao, und Eure lichte Seite werdet erneut helfen müssen, die Menschheit vor großem Leid zu bewahren", nickte Ishizu Yami sehr ernst zu. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch schon genauere Informationen geben, doch zur Zeit ist alles, was ich weiß, daß große Gefahr naht. Meine Vision ist noch sehr bruchstückhaft und daher verwirrend – doch ich sehe außer den zwei verschiedenen Parteien noch alle sieben Millenniumsgegenstände sowie ein Zepter von großer Macht. Die Götter Ra, Osiris und Obelisk bewachen jenes Zepter, daher wird es eine große Rolle in den folgenden Ereignissen spielen, da bin ich sicher."

Für einen Augenblick geisterte etwas am Rand von Yamis Bewußtsein, als er Ishizu über das Zepter aus ihrer Vision sprechen hörte. Es war ihm, als wüßte er, wovon die Ägypterin sprach, doch als er nach dem Erinnerungsfetzen greifen wollte, verblaßte dieser. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend, konzentrierte sich Yami statt dessen wieder auf Ishizu. Er hatte ein starkes Gefühl, daß ihre Freundin Yuugi und ihm weitere wichtige Teile für ihr Puzzle geliefert hatte, doch vorerst würden sie aus diesen Einzelteilen wohl noch kein Ganzes machen können.

Yuugi, der Yamis leichte Frustration über seine mangelnde Erinnerung über ihr Seelenband deutlich spürte, sandte dem ehemaligen Pharao eine Welle aus warmer Zuneigung und Verständnis, aber auch Beruhigung. Der Hikari konnte gut nachvollziehen, daß Yami daran gelegen war, nicht nur die Bedeutung von Ishizus Visionen aufzuklären, sondern die ganzen Ereignisse der letzten Wochen zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen, das sie verstanden.

Doch anstatt wie Yami über die spärlichen Informationen aus Ishizus Rede frustriert zu sein, empfand Yuugi eher Erleichterung. Das Gefühl, daß wichtige Ereignisse mit Yamis und seinem Aufenthalt in Hogwarths ins Rollen gekommen waren, hatte sich bestätigt. Daher war sich der junge Mann auch sicher, daß sich mit der Zeit alles enthüllen würde. Bis jetzt hatte ihnen das Schicksal zwar oftmals Gefahren in den Weg gelegt, jedoch auch stets die Möglichkeit – und die Mittel – gegeben, diese Hindernisse zu überwinden und erfolgreich zu sein. Yuugi war zuversichtlich, daß es auch weiterhin so bleiben würde.

Puh, endlich das zehnte Kapitelchen geschafft! Ich habe dafür länger als erwartet gebraucht, doch ich hatte in Bezug auf diese Story auf einmal eine Schreibblockade in den Ausmaßen der Chinesischen Mauer. Ergo, da ging nix mehr voran. Aber jetzt hoffe ich, daß ich wieder schneller neue Kapitel hochladen kann, wenn der Schreibfluß sich hält. Drückt mir die Daumen – und bis dahin R & R!

Kommiantworten – wenn auch ‚leicht' überaltert nach einem halben Jahr – gibt es in den nächsten Tagen auf meiner Livejournal-Seite!

Dragon's Angel


	11. Erlebnisse in der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 11:**** Erlebnisse in der Winkelgasse**

Der nächste Morgen brach – ungewöhnlich für den frühen Herbst in Schottland – mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und wolkenlosem Himmel über Hogwarths herein. Es war ein idealer Tag für den Plan, welchen Bill Yuugi am Abend zuvor dargelegt hatte. Der rothaarige ehemalige Gryffindor mußte – ebenso wie Ishizu – wieder zurück nach Ägypten, doch er wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, seinem jüngeren Freund sowie dessen ägyptischer Begleiterin zuvor eine der Besonderheiten der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen.

Die Winkelgasse.

Yuugi hatte interessiert eingewilligt, vor allem, da es sein letzter freier Tag sein würde, bevor er endlich damit beginnen konnte, den Schülern die Rätsel und Traditionen des Alten Ägypten nahezubringen. Und für seine Einführungsstunde hatte er außerdem etwas eingeplant, wozu er bestimmte Gegenstände brauchen würde, welche er nicht mitgebracht hatte. Der junge Mann hatte nicht angenommen, daß er im kalten Schottland viel Gelegenheit dazu haben würde, sie zu nutzen. Daher würde er diese Gegenstände nun kaufen müssen. Außerdem hatte er ja beschlossen, sich ebenfalls eine Eule zuzulegen, damit er mit seinen japanischen und ägyptischen Freunden in Verbindung bleiben konnte, denn auf ‚normalem' Wege war dies in der Magierwelt nicht möglich. Und die Millenniumsgegenstände zu nutzen würde über kurz oder lang Aufmerksamkeit erregen, was Yami und Yuugi vorerst vermeiden wollten.

Daher war der Besuch in der Winkelgasse für Yuugi nicht nur eine Gelegenheit dazu, ein längeres Gespräch mit Bill zu führen, sondern verband das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen. Und der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar war sich sicher, daß auch Ishizu es genießen würde, eine der ‚Attraktionen' der Zaubererwelt Englands zu besichtigen, wovon sie dann zu Hause ihren Freunden berichten konnte.

Früh am Morgen, kaum, daß die Sonne aufzusteigen begann, absolvierte Yuugi wie gewöhnlich sein Training mit Yami am See, bevor er frisch umgezogen und für den Tag bereit an das Porträt neben seinem Zimmer klopfte. Professor Dumbledore hatte Ishizu das Zimmer dahinter für ihren kurzen Aufenthalt als Raum zur Verfügung gestellt. Doch die junge Ägypterin hatte wenig Zeit darin verbracht, denn Yuugi sowie Yami und sie hatten am Vorabend noch bis weit in die Nacht sowohl über ihre als auch Yuugis Visionen gesprochen. Und natürlich hatten sie auch weitere Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, so daß es recht spät – oder eher früh – wurde, bevor die Drei schließlich schlafen gegangen waren.

Dennoch war auch Ishizu schon wieder auf, als Yuugi bei ihr anklopfte und gemeinsam machten sich die zwei Freunde auf zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Dort angekommen, bemerkten sie, daß trotz der frühen Stunde schon einige Schüler und Lehrer anwesend waren. Yuugi bedachte Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall und den Schulleiter mit einem grüßenden Nicken, wobei er sich an dem mißtrauischen Blick und dem fehlenden Gegengruß des Slytherin-Hauslehrers nicht weiter störte. Ishizu hingegen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als sie die Unhöflichkeit des Professors ihrem Freund gegenüber bemerkte. Solch ein Verhalten widersprach der Etikette, mit der sie aufgewachsen war – und auch wenn sie wußte, daß keinem der Anwesenden außer ihr Yuugis wahre Stellung bewußt war, so konnte sie doch den leichten Ärger nicht abschütteln, der sie anhand der Ignoranz von Professor Snape überfiel.

Yuugi spürte Ishizus kaum verhaltene Irritation und lenkte sie ab, indem er ihr einen Stuhl zurechtrückte und damit aus ihren Gedanken holte. Die junge Ägypterin dankte Yuugi mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie beide zu essen begannen. Kurz darauf erschien auch Remus am Lehrertisch und setzte sich neben Yuugi. Der Hikari gab den freundlichen Gruß des Werwolfes zurück und machte diesen dann mit Ishizu bekannt, die den Braunhaarigen sofort als angenehmen Menschen empfand. Auf jeden Fall war er höflicher als sein Kollege, ging es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf.

Die Drei unterhielten sich lebhaft während sie aßen, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich vom Eintreten einer Gruppe Gryffindor abgelenkt wurde. Harry, Ron und Hermine betraten gemeinsam mit den Zwillingen, Ginny und Bill die Große Halle und steuerten auf den Gryffindortisch zu, um dort ebenfalls ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Es entging jedoch weder Yuugi noch seinen zwei Sitznachbarn, wie forschend und neugierig der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar von Bills Geschwistern und dessen Freunden gemustert wurde. Yuugi warf Bill einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Lächeln und einer ‚Erzähl ich dir später' -Geste beantwortete.

Mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken begnügte sich Yuugi vorerst damit und beobachtete lieber Bastet, die ihn zum Frühstück begleitet hatte und nun voller Genuß ihre Schale mit sahniger Milch leerte. Als sie damit fertig war, leckte sie sich ausgiebig ihr silbriggraues Fell und streckte sich dann, bevor sie ihren Lieblingsplatz in Yuugis Armbeuge einnahm.  
Der junge Mann lächelte auf seine kleine Begleiterin hinab und begann sie zärtlich zu kraulen, was Bastet ein wohliges Schnurren entlockte, während ihre klugen, smaragdgrünen Augen die Personen in der Großen Halle aufmerksam im Blick behielten. Es schien Yuugi fast so, als würde sie Wache halten...als würde sie ihn vor eventuellen Gefahren beschützen wollen, während sie gleichzeitig seine Streicheleinheiten genoß.

Yuugi folgte für einige Minuten Bastets Beispiel und ließ seinen Blick langsam durch die Große Halle wandern, wobei er wie die kleine silbergraue Katze die anwesenden Personen eine nach der anderen in Augenschein nahm und gleichzeitig vorsichtig mit seinen emphatischen Fähigkeiten auf ihre Auren und damit ihren Charakter prüfte. Bei vielen der Schüler und Schülerinnen fühlte er eine Mischung aus morgendlicher Müdigkeit und leichter Panik, wenn sich der- oder diejenige daran erinnerte, daß sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatten.

Bei manch Anderen hingegen war es für Yuugi nicht so einfach, ihre Aura erkennen und sich daher einen Eindruck von der Person verschaffen zu können. Zu dieser Gruppe gehörte auch Draco, der vor wenigen Minuten erst zum Frühstück aufgetaucht war. Yuugi war ein wenig verwirrt von den konträren Schwingungen, welche er von dem blonden jungen Mann empfing. Wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung spürte er, daß Draco etwas verbarg, etwas Wichtiges sogar. Gleichzeitig fühlte Yuugi jedoch auch eine Seele hinter der arroganten Maske, die es wert wäre, wahrgenommen und ans Tageslicht gelockt zu werden. Draco war ein interessantes Puzzle - und wie Yami schon oft zu Yuugi gesagt hatte, war dieser sehr gut darin, diese zu lösen.

"Und, Yuugi - wie willst du deinen letzten freien Tag verbringen, bevor du das 'Vergnügen' haben wirst, Hogwarths' Schülerschaft zu unterrichten?", riß in diesem Moment Remus' Stimme Yuugi aus seinen Überlegungen. Er wandte sich seinem neuen Freund zu und bemerkte das Funkeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Älteren. Remus hatte anscheinend schon seine Erfahrungen gesammelt, was für eine Art von Vergnügen es mit sich bringen konnte, diese Jugendlichen zu unterrichten.

Yuugi lächelte Remus an und meinte: "Ich habe ein verlockendes Angebot erhalten, Remus-san. Bill will uns", Yuugi wies auf die junge Frau an seiner Seite, "die Winkelgasse zeigen, bevor Ishizu und er wieder nach Ägypten zurückkehren. Das trifft sich sehr gut, denn außer der Tatsache, daß ich sehr neugierig auf die Zaubererwelt bin, meinte Bill auch, daß ich in der Winkelgasse einige Einkäufe tätigen kann, welche sich als nötig erwiesen haben."

Remus wirkte interessiert und in seinen Augen funkelte es für einen Augenblick schelmisch auf. "Die Winkelgasse also. Eine gute Wahl für einen Ausflug. Ich bin sicher, dort werdet ihr viel Spaß haben. Die Winkelgasse ist einer der interessantesten Orte, die ich kenne - ich erinnere mich, daß ich mir als Kind dort stundenlang die verschiedenen Geschäfte ansehen konnte. Es ist dort nie langweilig", endete Remus mit einem Lächeln.

Ishizu, welche sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte, mischte sich nunmehr in das Gespräch ein. "Ich bin froh, daß Ihr das sagt, Remus-san. Mein Bruder wird mich mit Fragen überfallen, wenn ich nach Kairo zurückkehre, wodurch es gut für mich ist, wenn ich ihm viele neue Dinge von der Welt berichten kann, in der Yuugi sich gerade aufhält." Yuugi verdrehte die Augen bei der Erwähnung der unstillbaren Neugier seines Freundes, doch das sanfte Licht in seinen Augen verriet seine Zuneigung zu Ishizus Bruder.

Doch er hatte auch die leise Sehnsucht in Remus' Worten gehört, so als würde der ältere Mann gern selbst einmal wieder etwas Positives erleben. Anscheinend hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr viel Freude am Leben gehabt, sinnierte Yuugi vor sich hin, während er vorsichtig die Aura seines neuen Freundes betrachtete. Erneut fiel ihm die Störung in der ansonsten so hell leuchtenden goldbraunen Aura auf und Yuugi spürte seine eigene Neugier wachsen. Was hatte der dunkle Fleck zu bedeuten? Doch dann schüttelte er gedanklich den Kopf und konzentrierte sich vielmehr darauf, Remus' Gefühlslage zu erspüren. Und wie er es schon geahnt hatte, gab es neben der Freundlichkeit, die der Ältere ausstrahlte, tief im Inneren dieses sanften Mannes viel Traurigkeit, Schmerz und vor allem Einsamkeit.

Yuugis eigene hilfsbereite Natur ließ ihn fast der Versuchung erliegen, seine Magie dazu zu nutzen, Remus ein wenig Licht und Wärme zu spenden - doch Yamis warnende Stimme hielt ihn auf. **Aibou, nicht. Ich weiß, du willst ihm durch deine Fähigkeiten seine Last ein wenig erleichtern, doch würde dies zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt mehr Probleme aufwerfen als es lösen würde. **

**_Ich weiß, Yami._**, seufzte Yuugi.**_ Doch er ist so einsam - als hätte er etwas verloren, was ihm viel bedeutet hat. Oder jemanden. Er besitzt eine gute Seele, doch sein Schicksal hat ihn hart geprüft. Können wir nicht etwas für ihn tun? Ich sehe meine Freunde nicht gern voller Schmerz..._**

Yuugis mentale Stimme verklang, als Yami ihn nach diesen Worten schweigend umarmte. Der Pharao fühlte, daß seine lichte Hälfte etwas für ihren neuen Freund tun wollte - Yuugis Herz schlug so leicht für Menschen in Not oder Schmerz. Es war seine Gabe, sofort helfen zu wollen, wenn der junge Mann erkannte, daß eine Seele nach Hilfe rief. Und Yami hatte zu oft erlebt, daß Yuugis Gefühle recht behielten oder sein Seelenpartner durch seine warmherzige Art ein wenig Freude verbreiten konnte, als daß er Yuugi je zurückhalten würde.

**Lad ihn ein, mit uns mitzukommen. Er sprach so voller guter Erinnerungen über jenen Ort.**

**_Eine wunderbare Idee, Yami. Das wird ihn sicher aufmuntern. _**

Mit diesen Worten tauchte Yuugi aus seinem mentalen Gespräch mit seiner dunklen Hälfte wieder auf und sah Remus dann mit einem Lächeln an. "Du scheinst viele Erinnerungen mit der Winkelgasse zu verbinden, Remus-san. Willst du uns nicht begleiten? Du könntest Ishizu und mir dann vor Ort die Dinge zeigen, welche dich als Kind so begeisterten. Außerdem könnten wir Vergleiche zur Welt der Nichtzauberer anstellen." Yuugis violette Augen funkelten voller Elan und Remus konnte nicht anders, als über den Enthusiasmus des Jüngeren ein warmes Gefühl zu verspüren.

Doch er war auch ein wenig überrascht, so plötzlich auf den Ausflugstrip eingeladen zu werden. Ihm war gar nicht klargeworden, daß er anscheinend ein wenig nostalgisch geworden war, als er hörte, daß sein neuer, ziemlich mysteriöser junger Freund die Winkelgasse besuchen würde. Der Werwolf verband viele Erinnerungen an James, Sirius und ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit mit der Winkelgasse - Erinnerungen, welche seit Sirius' Tod das Einzige waren, was ihm von seinen zwei besten Freunden geblieben war. Außer Harry. Ein kurzer Blick schweifte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo der besagte Schwarzhaarige saß und mit seinen Freunden erzählte und Remus seufzte leicht auf.

Yuugi folgte Remus' Blick und fragte sich, welche Verbindung zwischen dem Mann an seiner Seite und dem jungen Gryffindor bestehen mochte. Angesichts des leicht melancholischen Blickes in den goldbraunen Augen realisierte Yuugi, daß Harry anscheinend in Remus ebenfalls Erinnerungen weckte. Aber traurige.

"Remus-san?", fragte er leise und legte dem Älteren die Hand auf den Arm.

Remus schreckte leicht auf, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und wandte sich wieder Yuugi zu. In dessen violetten Augen stand Wärme, aber auch leichte Besorgnis geschrieben. Sein junger Freund war sehr aufmerksam, ging Remus auf. Yuugi schien Schwingungen von Gefühlen wie ein Radar aufzufangen und daraus auch die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu können.

Bei diesem Gedanken stockte Remus und fühlte, wie die Kälte, die der Verlust von Sirius und die vielen Jahre der Einsamkeit ausgelöst hatten, ein wenig nachließ. Es war schon lange her, daß jemand, der ihn kaum kannte, so intuitiv und sensibel auf seine Bedürfnisse reagierte. Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn wie warmes Licht und der Werwolf lächelte seinen jungen Freund an.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Yuugi. Ich war nur überrascht, daß du mich auf eurer Tour dabeihaben willst. Bist du dir sicher, daß ich mitkommen soll?" "Aber natürlich", erwiderte Yuugi nachdrücklich, "hätte ich sonst gefragt?" Remus nickte daraufhin nur und sagte: "Wohl kaum. Ich begleite euch gern durch die Winkelgasse, wenn Bill einverstanden ist. Dann braucht er dich auch nicht erst nach Hogwarths zurückbringen, sondern kann gleich mit Miss Ishizu nach Ägypten zurückkehren."

Yuugi nickte erfreut und wandte sich dann fragend Ishizu zu, welche ihm die Hand auf den Arm gelegt hatte. "Ich glaube, wir sollten dann gehen. Dein Freund scheint ebenfalls aufbruchsbereit zu sein, Yuugi", meinte die dunkelhaarige Ägypterin. Mit einem Blick zu Bill, welcher ihm wirklich zuwinkte, daß sie gehen konnten, erhob sich Yuugi. Bastet miaute empört, als sie dadurch nicht weiter gekrault wurde, doch dann streckte sie sich und sprang mit einem geschmeidigen Satz in Yuugis Arme. Dieser setzte sie auf seine Schulter, von wo aus die kleine Katze einen guten Überblick über das Geschehen hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Ishizu und Remus, der seine Teilnahme an dem Ausflug noch Professor Dumbledore mitgeteilt hatte, trat Yuugi auf den Gryffindortisch zu, von wo aus ihm mehrere neugierige Augenpaare entgegenblickten. Yuugi verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als er sah, wie sich die Jugendlichen sichtlich auf die Lippen beißen mußten, um ihn nicht mit ihren Fragen zu überfallen. Es schien, als hätte Bill jedoch schon Einiges darüber berichtet, wie Yuugi und er sich kennengelernt hatten, denn seine Brüder blickten ihn wesentlich freundlicher an als zuvor. Bill ließ seinen Geschwistern und deren Freunden jedoch keine Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, denn als sich Yuugi mit seinen Begleitern näherte, erhob sich der Rothaarige. Schnell verabschiedete er sich und so verließen die Vier unter vielen neugierigen Blicken die Große Halle, um ihren Ausflug zu beginnen.

Während er neben Yuugi über die Wiesen von Hogwarths dem Ende des Anti-Apparations-Walles entgegenschritt, musterte Remus den Ältesten der Weasley-Geschwister aus neugierigen Augen. Schließlich konnte dieser sein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen und wandte den Kopf. "Remus, du solltest einfach fragen, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast. Sonst platzt du uns noch vor lauter Neugier!", sagte Bill mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen. Auch Yuugi lächelte amüsiert, denn er wußte wie sein rothaariger Freund, was Remus gern erfahren würde.  
Der Werwolf nahm seine 'Entdeckung' mit Humor und gab nach. "Also, erzählt ihr mir, woher ihr euch kennt?", wollte er wissen. "Es ist schließlich ein ziemlicher Zufall, daß ausgerechnet ihr Beide schon Freunde seid", bat er um Aufklärung. Bill warf Yuugi einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihm mit einem bestätigenden Nicken die Erläuterung überließ. Daher meinte der junge rothaarige Mann schließlich schlicht: "Yuugi hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Während Remus und auch Ishizu daraufhin definitiv an einer genaueren Erklärung dieser Aussage interessiert waren, verdrehte Yuugi leicht die Augen und meinte: "Du hast ein Talent zu Dramatisierungen, Bill. Du warst damals wohl kaum in echter Lebensgefahr." Dies erntete ihm einen Seufzer. "Du bist zu bescheiden, Yuugi. Außerdem, selbst wenn du Recht hättest, wußte ich damals nicht, wie ich der Situation unbeschadet entgegen sollte. Also kann ich schon behaupten, daß du mich gerettet hast."

"Würdet ihr das näher erklären?", warf Remus ein, um einer freundschaftlichen Diskussion zuvorzukommen. "Was genau ist damals geschehen?" Bill wandte sich dem Älteren zu und meinte mit einem Lächeln: "Das gleiche hat mich Ron gestern Abend auch gefragt."

_Flashback_

Kaum schlossen sich die großen Flügeltüren der Halle hinter Yuugi und Ishizu, tauchten sowohl Ron und Ginny als auch Harry und Hermine neben Bill auf, der seinem Freund und dessen Begleiterin nachgesehen hatte. Bill freute es wirklich, Yuugi wiederzusehen - sie hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Vor allem, da er jetzt nicht mehr vor dem Jüngeren verbergen mußte, daß er ein Zauberer war. Dies war Bill seit Anfang ihrer Bekanntschaft seltsamerweise schwer gefallen - etwas an Yuugis warmherziger, offener Persönlichkeit ließ ihn wünschen, völlig ehrlich sein zu können. Doch einem Muggel über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen war verboten.

Aber jetzt, wo Yuugi die Zaubererwelt kennengelernt hatte, würden sie auch über Bills Tätigkeit als Fluchbrecher in Ägypten sprechen können und der Rothaarige konnte seinem Freund von einigen alten Grabstätten berichten, in denen er gearbeitet hatte. Bill war sicher, daß Yuugi dies sehr interessieren würde. Und außerdem hatte er fast den Verdacht, daß der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar ihm bei einigen Problemen mit altägyptischen Schriftzeichen, die er während seiner Tätigkeiten entdeckt hatte, würde behilflich sein können. Yuugi war nicht umsonst Experte, wenn es um Altägypten ging.

Die Ankunft seiner Geschwister und ihrer zwei Freunde riß Bill aus seinen Gedanken und er wandte sich ihnen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu. Anhand des neugierigen Gesichtsausdrucks, den jeder der Vier trug, wurde Bill klar, daß er praktisch einem Inquisitionskommando gegenüberstand. Daher wartete er auch nicht ab, bis sie begannen, ihn mit Fragen zu löchern, sondern hob die Hände und meinte: "Ich erzähle euch, was ihr wissen wollt. Aber nicht hier."

Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny schienen zuerst verwundert, daß der Älteste der Weasley-Geschwister so rasch nachgab, doch dann ergriff Ron seinen Bruder am Arm und meinte: "Ok, dann ab in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen die Fünf auf Fred und George, die beim Anblick ihres Bruders zuerst ebenfalls verblüfft wirkten, sich jedoch einfach nur der Gruppe anschlossen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor angelangt, drückte Ron Bill in einen Sessel nahe des Feuers, während der Rest der Jugendlichen um ihn herum Platz nahm.

Dann forderte Ron seinen Bruder auf: "Erzähle! Woher kennst du unseren neuen Professor?"

Bill lehnte sich gemütlich zurück und meinte sarkastisch: "Da du mich so nett bittest, Ronald, werde ich es euch erzählen. Doch zuvor", hier wanderte Bills Blick zu Fred und George, "sollte ich euch wohl warnen, ihr Beiden. Yuugi weiß genau, wem er seine neue Haarpracht zu verdanken hat. Seid daher vorsichtig." Diese kryptische Warnung veranlaßte die Zwillinge dazu, ihrem Bruder fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Doch Bill lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und schwieg sich aus. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um Fred und George auf Yuugis Revanche vorzubereiten. Mehr würde er nicht sagen, denn die Beiden hatten immerhin einen seiner besten Freunde aufs Korn genommen - und wie Yuugi schon gesagt hatte, blieb abzuwarten, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie einmal zu Opfern eines raffinierten Streiches werden würden.

Sich wieder Ginny und dem Gryffindor-Trio zuwendend, begann Bill jetzt zu erläutern, wie Yuugi und er Freunde geworden waren.  
"Es ist jetzt etwas über ein Jahr her, daß ich mit einer Gruppe von Fluchbrechern im Auftrag des Ministeriums in Ägypten unterwegs war. Dabei nutzte ich, wenn möglich, meine freie Zeit, um mir einen Einblick in das Leben der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung zu verschaffen und auch sonst mehr über dieses wirklich faszinierende Land zu erfahren. Ich bin bei einigen Touren mitgegangen, welche die Altertümer und Pyramiden besuchten.  
Eine dieser Touren führte ziemlich weit in die offene Wüste hinein, da es dort nahe einer Oase eine gerade erst entdeckte Grabstätte geben sollte. Die Gruppe wollte die umliegenden Dörfer besichtigen, um mehr über die Lebensweise der Bevölkerung zu erfahren und wir hofften, auch Zutritt zu der Grabstätte zu erhalten, obwohl dort die Ausgrabungen damals gerade erst begonnen hatten."

"Jedenfalls", fuhr Bill fort, während seine Augen in der Erinnerung an jenen Tag ihren Fokus verloren und er etwas zu sehen schien, was seine Zuhörer nicht erkennen konnten, "war meine Gruppe gerade wieder auf dem Rückweg zu der Oase, wo unser Fahrer auf uns wartete, als sich urplötzlich ein Sandsturm erhob und binnen Sekunden jegliche Sicht verhinderte."  
Bill atmete tief aus, bevor er zugab: "So einen Sandsturm hatte ich noch nie zuvor erlebt, auch wenn sie in der offenen Wüste wohl recht häufig auftreten. Jedenfalls verlor ich den Anschluß an den Rest der Gruppe und irrte recht planlos durch die Gegend und versuchte, nicht weggeweht oder unter den Sandmassen begraben zu werden. Ich hoffte, eine Landmarkierung zu erreichen, die mir ein wenig Schutz bieten würde, doch war dies bei dem tobenden Sturm natürlich ein fast völlig aussichtsloses Unterfangen."

"Warum hast du nicht versucht, zu apparieren?", wollte Ginny leicht ängstlich wissen, als sie von der bedrohlichen Situation hörte, in der sich ihr Bruder befunden hatte. "Du hättest dich doch so in Sicherheit bringen können!" "Das wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen", mischte sich Hermine ein. "Ich habe gelesen, daß Stürme Einfluß auf die magische Orientierung nehmen können, wodurch die Gefahr besteht, daß man sich bei einem Versuch splittet. Außerdem war es wohl ziemlich schwierig, sich genügend konzentrieren zu können, wenn man fast von Sandmassen begraben wird." Bill nickte zustimmend zu der Erklärung und fuhr dann fort.

"Ich hatte es fast schon aufgegeben, eine sichere Stelle in diesem Chaos erreichen zu können, als urplötzlich eine undeutliche Gestalt vor mir auftauchte. Ich glaubte zuerst, es wäre ein anderes Mitglied meiner Gruppe, doch der Fremde war wie ein Einheimischer in eine Djellabah mit hochgezogener Kapuze gekleidet. Er schien trotz des tosenden Sturmes genau zu wissen, wo er war, denn er kam geradewegs auf mich zu und ergriff meine Hand. Ich weiß bis heute nicht wieso, aber obwohl er mir vollkommen fremd war, vertraute darauf, daß er mich in Sicherheit bringen würde. Und das tat der Fremde schließlich auch - er führte mich durch den Sandsturm geradewegs zu einer kleinen Felsengruppe, an der ich, ohne es zu bemerken, vorher vorbeigelaufen sein mußte. Es gab bei diesen Felsen eine kleine Höhle, die gerade groß genug für uns war. Dort warteten wir ab, bis der Sturm nach mehreren Stunden wieder abflaute und er mich zu meiner Gruppe zurückführen konnte, die in der Oase Schutz vor dem Sturm gesucht hatte."

"Und jener Fremde war Professor Mutou?", fragte Harry beeindruckt nach.

Bill nickte lächelnd. "Ja, Yuugi war derjenige, der mich gerettet hatte. Ich war nicht schlecht erstaunt, als er in der Höhle seine Kapuze abnahm und er mir erzählte, daß er kein Einheimischer war, wie es seine Kleidung suggeriert hatte. Während der Stunden, die wir in der Höhle verbrachten, unterhielten wir uns ein wenig. Ich hatte Glück gehabt, daß er in einem der Dörfer Freunde von ihm besucht hatte - die Dorfbewohner hatten ihm von uns berichtet. Daher war er uns mit einigen von ihnen nachgegangen, als sie die Anzeichen des Sandsturmes bemerkten. Wie ich später erfuhr, hatten mehrere der Dorfbewohner die Mitglieder meiner Gruppe entweder in ähnliche Verstecke gebracht wie Yuugi mich oder sie hatten ihre Kamele als Schutzwall benutzt. Die Ägypter wissen, wie man Sandstürme überlebt, in denen ein Fremder wie ich heillos verloren wäre."

"Wow", murmelte Fred - oder war es George - fasziniert. "Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Scheint, daß wir endlich mal einen neuen Professor kriegen, der Ahnung vom Überleben hat, auch wenn er keine Magie besitzt." "Du solltest Yuugi nicht unterschätzen, weil er ein Muggel ist", warnte Bill seinen Bruder ernsthaft. "Er ist auf jeden Fall jemand, dem ihr vertrauen könnt."

"Aber er ist ein Slytherin!", warf Ron ein.

"Und?", wollte Bill wissen. "Das macht ihn nicht automatisch zu einem schlechten Menschen, Ron. Yuugi ist mein Freund und ich will nicht, daß ihr ihm den Respekt verweigert, welcher ihm zusteht, nur weil er nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurde. Ihr habt bis jetzt kaum Kontakt mit ihm gehabt, daher laßt euch von mir sagen: Yuugi ist einer der warmherzigsten, hilfsbereitesten Menschen, die mir bisher in meinem Leben begegnet sind. Jeder, der ihn in Ägypten kennt, spricht mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit von ihm. Auch wenn ich ihn in letzter Zeit wegen meiner Arbeit als Fluchbrecher und der Aufträge für den Orden des Phönix nicht so oft bei der Ausgrabungsstätte, wo er arbeitet, besuchen konnte, so ist mir dennoch nicht entgangen, wie beliebt er dort ist. Das sollte euch zu denken geben."

Bills Blick bohrte sich in den Augen seiner Zuhörer, um die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Aussage zu unterstreichen, als er bat: "Versucht, euch ohne Vorurteile ein Bild von Yuugi zu machen. Und paßt in seinem Unterricht auf, denn ich kann euch versprechen, daß "Geschichte der Zauberei" dieses Jahr auf keinen Fall langweilig werden wird. Ok?"

Harry, Hermine und Ron blickten sich an und schienen stumm miteinander zu kommunizieren, während Fred und George das Gleiche taten. Ginny hingegen brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Sie liebte und vertraute Bill und wenn er sagte, daß Professor Mutou eine Chance verdiente, so würde sie ihm diese gewähren. Daher nickte sie ohne Zögern, was Bill ihr zulächeln ließ. Auch das Gryffindor-Trio war inzwischen zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt, wodurch nur noch die Zwillinge ihre Meinung kundtun mußten. Doch auch diese nickten schließlich.

"Gut", meinte Bill und lehnte sich dann zurück. "Und jetzt erzählt mir, was es mit dem Streich auf sich hatte, von dem Mom mir in ihrem letzten Brief berichtet hat..." Die Zwillinge begannen zu grinsen und setzten zu einer langen Erläuterung über ihre neueste Erfindung an, welche sie während der Ferien vollendet hatten.

_Flashback Ende_

"Arigatou", neigte Yuugi dankbar den Kopf zu seinem älteren Freund, "Du hast sehr freundlich über mich gesprochen, Bill."  
"Es war nicht mehr als die Wahrheit, Yuugi", wehrte Bill ab. "Meine Geschwister sollten sich nicht davon leiten lassen, in welches Haus du eingeteilt wurdest - obwohl ich zugebe, daß ich doch ziemlich erstaunt über die Wahl des Sprechenden Hutes bin. Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest nach Gryffindor kommen oder nach Ravenclaw..." Bill verstummte und sah Yuugi fragend an, der ihm nur ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln schenkte und sich über die Gründe für seine Einteilung ausschwieg. Und seine Begleiter verstanden, daß er dieses Thema im Moment nicht weiter diskutieren wollte.

Inzwischen hatten sie den Punkt erreicht, von dem aus sie apparieren konnten. Remus und Bill faßten Ishizu und Yuugi daher an der Hand, um sie bei der Apparation mitzunehmen und nach einer Phase der raschen Bewegung fand sich Yuugi an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder. Er kämpfte gegen das nachhallende Gefühl der Desorientierung an und schloß kurz die Augen.

**_Dies wird auf keinen Fall meine bevorzugte Art der Fortbewegung_**. kommentierte der junge Mann an seine dunkle Hälfte gewandt, woraufhin Yami bestätigend erwiderte: **Ich stimme dir zu, Hikari. Dieses 'Apparieren' ist eine höchst merkwürdige Transportweise. Ich denke, wir werden unsere Art des Reisens beibehalten, das ist sicherer.**

**_Über das 'sicherer' könnte man diskutieren, Yami. Für jeden außer uns und die anderen Träger der Millenniumsgegenstände ist eine Reise durch das Reich der Schatten äußerst gefährlich._**

**Daher würde ich es auch niemandem raten, Yuugi. Aber schließlich ist die Magie in Hogwarths so verschieden von der unsrigen, daß selbst der gewollte Versuch eines Zauberers, das Schattenreich zu betreten, von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre.**

**_Das ist allerdings auch wieder wahr._**

"Yuugi? Alles in Ordnung?", erklang Remus' Stimme an Yuugis Ohr, woraufhin dieser die Augen wieder öffnete und nickte. "Ja, ich war für einen Augenblick nur ein wenig desorientiert. Eure Fortbewegungsweise erinnert mich an alte Serien aus dem Fernsehen - dort sah es jedoch viel einfacher aus." Remus hob eine Augenbraue bei dem Vergleich seines jüngeren Begleiters, verzichtete jedoch darauf, jetzt eine genauere Erklärung zu verlangen. Statt dessen wandte er sich um und deutete auf eine Steinmauer hinter sich.

"Hinter dieser Mauer verbirgt sich die Winkelgasse, Yuugi. Wir befinden uns hier im Hinterhof des Gasthofes "Zum tropfenden Kessel". Dies ist der Zugang von der nichtmagischen Welt aus in die Winkelgasse. Laß uns gehen." Yuugi nickte und überzeugte sich mit einem Blick davon, daß auch Ishizu den Trip bis jetzt gut überstanden hatte. Die junge Ägypterin nickte ihm zu, wirkte jedoch ebensowenig begeistert vom Apparieren wie Yuugi und Yami.

Bill war inzwischen auf die Mauer zugetreten und berührte sie in einem bestimmten Muster mit seinem Zauberstab. Interessiert traten Yuugi und Ishizu näher und wurden somit Zeuge, wie plötzlich ein Teil der soliden Steinmauer verschwand und den Blick auf das geschäftige Treiben in einer Straße voller Geschäfte freigab. "Willkommen in der Winkelgasse", grinste Bill schelmisch, als er die faszinierten Blicke seiner Begleiter bemerkte. "Kommt schon, laßt uns shoppen gehen!", fügte er voller Enthusiasmus hinzu.

Während der nächsten Stunden streiften die Vier durch die gesamte Winkelgasse, wobei sich vor den staunenden Augen von Ishizu und Yuugi viele Wunder der Zaubererwelt präsentierten. So lernten sie zum Beispiel Quidditch kennen, wobei es sich Bill nicht nehmen ließ, ihnen die Regeln dieses Lieblingssports der Hexen und Zauberer zu erklären. Remus schien in all dem Trubel aufzuleben und wurde ebenfalls gesprächiger, als er sich an die Zeiten erinnerte, in denen er hier seine Schulsachen gekauft oder einfach nur mit seinen Freunden die Zeit vertrödelt hatte. Yuugi lächelte zufrieden, als er seinen braunhaarigen Freund mit einem lebhaften Funkeln in den Augen sah.

Doch schließlich hatten sie auch Einkäufe zu erledigen, wobei sich Yuugi auf einmal ein Problem stellte - wie sollte er seine Einkäufe bezahlen? Er besaß zwar Geld, jedoch nur ägyptisches und japanisches. Doch weder das Eine noch das Andere war in der Zaubererwelt gültig. Als er dieses Thema zur Sprache brachte, errötete Bill verlegen, bevor er Yuugi einen kleinen Beutel mit Geld überreichte. Auf dessen fragenden Blick erklärte der ehemalige Gryffindor, daß Professor Dumbledore ihm dieses Geld gegeben habe, als er dem Schulleiter gegenüber seinen Plan erwähnt hatte - es sei eine kleine Vorauszahlung für Yuugis Stellung als Professor in Hogwarths. Und obwohl Yuugi das Geld daher beruhigte hätte annehmen können, drängte er darauf, daß er sein 'Muggelgeld' in die Währung der Zaubererwelt umtauschen konnte. Er wollte nicht Geld ausgeben, das er sich noch nicht ehrlich verdient hatte.

Daher führten ihn Bill und Remus schließlich zu Gringotts, wo Yuugi zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben andere Kobolde als seine Duel Monsters, die Goblins, zu Gesicht bekam. Mit Hilfe eines Koboldes eröffnete er ein Konto für die Zeit seines Aufenthaltes in der Zaubererwelt und tauschte sein japanisches Geld in Galleonen, Sickel und Knut um. Sein ägyptisches Geld wollte er als Reserve zurückbehalten, vor allem, da er während des Schuljahres sicher auch öfter nach Ägypten zurückkehren würde. Zum Beispiel, um Bakuras Streit mit dem Touristenführer in Kairo beizulegen.

Nunmehr mit Zauberergeld ausgestattet, ließ sich Yuugi von Ishizu, der er seine Pläne für die morgige Einführungsstunde anvertraut hatte, bezüglich der dafür nötigen Einkäufe beraten. Die junge Ägypterin widmete sich dieser Aufgabe mit Hingabe und zerrte Yuugi und ihre Begleiter in mehrere Geschäfte, wo sie die nötigen Gegenstände erwarben. Bill und Remus machten große Augen, als ihnen anhand eben jener Einkäufe auch langsam klar wurde, was Yuugi vorhatte.

Yamis Bitte folgend, betrat Yuugi schließlich auch Flourish & Blotts, den Buchladen der Winkelgasse. Der Pharao wollte gern wissen, was für Bücher in der Magierwelt über Ägypten kursierten und wollte anhand derer herausfinden, wieviel Zauberer über seine Epoche und die Magie der Schatten wußten. Und Yuugi war ebenfalls sehr neugierig, denn Bücher waren neben Duel Monsters schon als kleines Kind seine Leidenschaft gewesen.

Daher dauerte es eine geraume Weile, ehe es Bill gelang, Yuugi wieder aus den Tiefen des Buchladens hervorzulotsen. Der Rothaarige staunte nicht schlecht, als er die seltsame Kollektion an Themen sah, zu denen sich Yuugi Bücher auf den Arm geladen hatte. Neben mehreren Büchern über Zaubereigeschichte sowie über die Geschichte Ägyptens gab es dort auch besondere Themata wie "Magische Gegenstände und ihr Gebrauch" oder "Phantastische Geschöpfe".

"Wow, du bist vielseitig interessiert, nicht wahr, Yuugi?", neckte Bill seinen Freund. Dieser lächelte ihn an und anhand seiner leuchtenden violetten Augen konnte Bill unschwer ersehen, daß Yuugi diese Bücher förmlich verschlingen würde. "Das wird Hermine sicher gefallen", grinste Bill, "die hat inzwischen bestimmt fast die ganze Bibliothek in Hogwarths durchgelesen. Wenn nicht sogar mehrmals."

Nachdem Yuugi seine Bücher bezahlt hatte und dafür einen Großteil seines umgetauschten Geldes verbrauchte, schrumpfte Bill diese auf eine handlichere Größe, damit sie nicht so viel zu tragen hatten. Dann lotsten die beiden Freunde auch Remus und Ishizu, welche sich ebenfalls interessiert die Bestände angesehen hatte, aus "Flourish & Blotts".

Vorher jedoch hatte Ishizu Yuugi noch ein dickes, sehr alt wirkendes Buch übergeben, welches sie in einer der hintersten Ecken des Buchladens gefunden hatte. Ihr Millenniumskette hatte ihr den Weg dorthin gewiesen, wodurch sie sicher war, daß das Buch für Yuugi und Yami wichtig werden würde - und außerdem trug das in Blattgold und Purpur gebundene Buch das Auge des Horus auf dem Einband. Dies ließ Yuugis Augen sich weiten, als er es von seiner ägyptischen Freundin in Empfang nahm und auch ihren stummen Hinweis erhielt, daß ihre Kette sie zu diesem Buch geführt hatte. Auch Yami und er begriffen sofort die Bedeutung dieses Fundes und Yuugi dankte Ishizu für ihre Hilfe.

Ihre Tour durch die verschiedenen Geschäfte hatte die vier jungen Leute erschöpft und so folgten sie Remus' Vorschlag, sich bei Florean Fortescue's bei einem Eis etwas auszuruhen. Kaum hatten sie Platz genommen, überlief Yuugi auf einmal ein mentales Schütteln. Jemand mit einer bösen Aura war in der Nähe. Violette Augen schweiften suchend über die Menge der in der Gasse flanierenden Zauberer und Hexen und suchten nach dem Träger jener schwarzen Aura. Zuerst war sich Yuugi nicht sicher, ob er sich nicht geirrt hatte, da er die betreffende Person nicht finden konnte - doch dann blieb sein Augenmerk an einem Laden hängen, dessen Schild ihn als "Ollivander's" auswies.

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn und Yami, welcher durch ihre Seelenbindung das plötzliche Unwohlsein seines Hikaris spüren konnte, verschmolz seine Wahrnehmung mit der Yuugis, um diesen im Notfall beschützen zu können. Auch Bastet, welche bis jetzt während der gesamten Tour beobachtend auf Yuugis Schulter gesessen hatte, versteifte sich und stieß ein drohend klingendes Fauchen aus, als sich die Tür von „Ollivander's" öffnete und ein Mann auf die Straße trat. Yuugi war von Bastets Reaktion kaum überrascht, reichte jedoch mit seiner Hand zu ihr hinauf, um sie beruhigend zu streicheln. Er hatte verstanden, was die kleine Katze ihm mitteilen wollte – auch sie spürte die fast greifbare Kälte um den Mann, welchen Yuugi jetzt forschend musterte.

Remus hingegen schenkte Bastet wegen ihres merkwürdigen Verhaltens einen verwunderten Blick, drehte sich dann jedoch um, da er herausfinden wollten, was Yuugis Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Inzwischen hatten auch Ishizu und Bill aufgemerkt, welche sie vorher leise unterhalten hatten, und der rothaarige Zauberer sog scharf die Luft ein, als er des Mannes auf der anderen Straßenseite ansichtig wurde. "Lucius Malfoy! Was macht der denn hier - am hellichten Tage? Sollte er sich nicht eher in der Nokturngasse herumtreiben?", grummelte Bill sichtlich erzürnt.

"Die Frage ist eher, was wollte er bei Ollivander", murmelte Remus, während er mit nachdenklich verengten Augen verfolgte, wie der als 'Lucius Malfoy' bezeichnete Mann die Kapuze seines teuren Mantels über seine langen blonden Haare zog und raschen Schrittes in der Menge untertauchte. "Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Remus, bevor er aufstand, über die Straße hinweg auf "Ollivander's" zueilte und schließlich in dem Laden verschwand. Yuugi hingegen war mit seinen Gedanken noch immer bei dem Mann, welchen er inzwischen einwandfrei als den Träger der schwarzen Aura identifiziert hatte. Doch da war noch etwas...

**Aibou? Worüber denkst du nach?**, erklang die Stimme Yamis in Yuugis Gedanken hinein.

**_Ich meine, ich habe den Mann schon einmal gesehen, Yami_**, erwiderte Yuugi. **_Darum fiel mir auch seine finstere Aura auf - ich habe sie schon einmal gespürt. Sonst wäre es mir nicht möglich, eine einzelne Aura aus den vielen herauszufiltern, welche uns gerade umgeben. Ich weiß bloß nicht, wann ich diesen Mann schon einmal getroffen haben könnte. In Hogwarths war es jedenfalls nicht._**

**Du bist sicher, daß wir ihm schon einmal begegnet sind, Hikari? Ich konnte selbst über diese Entfernung hinweg spüren, daß Finsternis ihn umgibt, doch war er mir nicht vertraut. Konzentrier dich, Yuugi, was außer seiner Aura kam dir noch an diesem Mann bekannt vor?**, versuchte Yami Yuugi anzuleiten, damit sie diesem Problem auf den Grund gehen konnten.

**_Man konnte ja nicht viel von ihm erkennen, so schnell, wie er seine Kapuze hochzog. Sein Gesicht habe ich jedenfalls nicht gesehen, nur seine blonden Haare..._** Während Yuugis gedankliche Stimme in dem Augenblick verklang, in welchem er sich erinnerte, wann er diese weißblonden Haare schon einmal gesehen hatte, wurde es auch Yami klar. **Der Anführer der Weißmasken, welche die Muggelfamilie angegriffen haben!**

Yamis Gedankenstimme klang einerseits zufrieden, da sie das Rätsel um die Identität des Mannes gelöst hatten, andererseits schwang aber auch ein Großteil neu aufgeflammten Zorns bei der Erinnerung an den Schmerz, welchen die kleine Tochter der Fanimores hatte erleiden müssen, in seiner Stimme mit. Yuugis Augen färbten sich für einen Moment karmesinrot, bevor der ehemalige Pharao seine Beherrschung wiedererlangt hatte. Doch Yuugi hatte den untrüglichen Eindruck, daß sein Yami jetzt gerade ärgerlich in seinem Seelenraum auf- und ablief. Wie Yuugi selbst hätte auch Yami nur zu gern Lucius Malfoy jetzt vor sich gehabt, um dem Mann eine kleine Revanche für seinen Überfall auf die unschuldige Familie zu bieten.

Sich mühsam zu völliger Ruhe zwingend, meinte Yuugi: **_Jetzt kennen wir wenigstens schon einmal die Identität dieses Mannes, Yami. Uns wird eine passende Erwiderung einfallen, wenn er uns erneut über den Weg laufen sollte. Ich denke, eine zweites Zusammentreffen mit unseren Monstern wird ihn lehren, sich an Unschuldigen zu vergreifen._**

Yamis Antwort bestand aus einem bestimmten: **So wird es geschehen, Aibou. **Dann wurde die Stimme des ehemaligen Herrschers wieder etwas leichter, als er hinzufügte: **Ich liebe es, wie du denkst, Yuugi. **

**_Dein Einfluß auf mich macht sich halt immer mehr bemerkbar_**, scherzte Yuugi zurück. Dunkles warmes Lachen hallte daraufhin durch ihre Seelenverbindung und lockte auch ein Lächeln in Yuugis Augen, welche mittlerweile wieder ihre sanfte violette Farbe angenommen hatten.

Aufblickend erkannte Yuugi, daß Bill des Zauberstab-Laden im Auge behielt, in dem Remus verschwunden war. Der Rothaarige wirkte nachdenklich, aber auch unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Fast machte es auf Yuugi den Eindruck, als würde Bill gern etwas tun, doch halte er sich mit aller Macht davon zurück – vielleicht, weil er wußte, daß seine Aktion Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, die reinweg negativer Natur wären. Dennoch. Wenn Bill auch nur ein Bruchteil dessen über die Aktivitäten des Mannes wußte, welche Yuugi und Yami miterlebt hatten – dann konnte der Hikari gut nachvollziehen, was seinen Freund bewegte.

Yuugi sandte Ishizu einen Blick, welche die stumme Frage mit einem kaum sichtbaren Nicken beantwortete. Auch sie hatte das Finstere in dem blonden Mann spüren können, wenn auch nicht so deutlich wie Yuugi, der Malfoy seniors Aura bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen kurz gescannt hatte.

Bevor der junge Mann etwas tun konnte, um Bill aus seiner Anspannung zu reißen, merkte dieser auf, da Remus „Ollivander's" verlassen hatte und wieder auf sie zutrat. Der Braunhaarige hatte kaum wieder Platz genommen, als Bill ihn auch schon fragte, was er herausgefunden hatte. Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und meinte: „Er hat bei Ollivander einen neuen Zauberstab abgeholt – für sich selbst. Ich frage mich, was mit seinem alten geschehen ist..." „Ein neuer Zauberstab?" Auch Bill wirkte überrascht. Doch Remus setzte gleich darauf mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln einen Schlußpunkt unter die beginnende Grübelei und sagte: „Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen. Vielleicht hat er eine Ahnung, wie Lucius seinen alten Zauberstab eingebüßt hat."

Weder er noch Bill bemerkten das feine Lächeln in Yuugis Mundwinkeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, daß **er** der Grund dafür war, daß sich Malfoy senior einen neuen Zauberstab beschaffen mußte.

**_Yami, einen kleinen Erfolg haben wir bei unserer Revanche schon erzielt. Ich hatte es ganz vergessen in dem Kampf mit den Weißmasken – aber _**_ich** habe seinen Zauberstab zerstört. Mit einem meiner Messer.**_

Yami schenkte ihm einen erstaunten Blick. Dadurch, daß sie sich bei der Befreiung der Familie von Mr. Fanimore aufgeteilt hatte, war dem Geist des Millenniumspuzzles diese Aktion seines Hikaris entgangen. **Du warst das? Sehr gut, Aibou.**

**_Danke sehr, itoshii. Ich erinnere mich, daß er versuchte, seinen Zauberstab von der Wand zu befreien, an die mein Messer ihn genagelt hatte. Es gelang ihm auch und da ich spürte, daß er ihn ohne zu zögern gegen mich einsetzen würde, zerstörte ich das Messer – und damit auch den Zauberstab – in einem Schattenfeuer._**

**Du wirst wirklich immer besser in der Beherrschung der Schattenmagie, Yuugi. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Aibou. **Für seine lobenden Worte, welche mit einer Welle an Wärme und Stolz über ihre geteilte Seelenbindung flossen, erhielt der ehemalige Pharao eine dankbare Umarmung. Es tat Yuugi gut, die Ermutigung seines Seelenpartners zu hören, obwohl er auch selber die stetigen Fortschritte bemerkte, welche er in der Beherrschung der Schattenmagie machte.

„Laßt uns jetzt aufbrechen", war erneut Remus' Stimme zu vernehmen. „Es wird schon langsam spät und morgen wird für Yuugi ein aufregender Tag werden. Da wird ein erholsamer Schlaf vorher nötig sein." Dies sagte der ältere Mann mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, aber auch fast sorgendem Blick. Remus wußte nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich verantwortlich für die Sicherheit und das Wohlergehen seines jüngeren Freundes. Er hatte zu oft im Laufe seines Lebens Menschen verloren, die ihm nahegestanden hatten – und gerade heute Malfoy senior zu begegnen, hatte ihn daran erinnert, daß auch Yuugi leicht ins Schußfeld des Krieges mit Voldemort geraten konnte. Remus schwor sich, alles in seiner Macht Stehende zu tun, damit sein warmherziger neuer Freund durch seine Einwilligung, in Hogwarths zu unterrichten, nicht zu Schaden kommen würde.

Ishizu, Bill und Yuugi waren Remus' Worten gefolgt und hatten sich erhoben, damit sie sich zurück zum „Tropfenden Kessel" begeben konnten. Auf dem Weg dorthin machte sich Bastet jedoch auf einmal selbständig. Die silbergraue Katze sprang unvermutet von Yuugis Schulter und verschwand für einen Moment der Überraschung aus dem Blickfeld des jungen Mannes. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch in die Richtung wandte, in der Bastet verschwunden war, huschte ein Lächeln über Yuugis Züge. Die kleine Silbergraue wollte ihn daran erinnern, daß er etwas bei seinen bisherigen Besorgungen vergessen hatte. Denn Yuugi stand genau vor „Eylops", einer Tierhandlung in der Winkelgasse.

„Du hast eine kluge Katze", meinte Ishizu mit ihrer melodischen Stimme, als sie neben Yuugi auftauchte. „Anscheinend wollte sie dich daran erinnern, daß wir alle auf Post von dir warten werden, Yuugi, wenn ich wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt bin. Laß uns also Bastets Weisung folgen und eine passende Eule für dich aussuchen." Mit diesen Worten zog Ishizu Yuugi mit sanftem Griff mit sich in den Laden hinein, in welchem sie neben den verschiedensten Eulen auch andere Tierarten vorfanden.

Etwas überwältigt von der schieren Auswahl, stand Yuugi erst einmal nur da und überließ es Ishizu, eine Wahl zu treffen. Doch auch die junge Ägypterin schien Probleme zu haben, sich für eine der Eulen zu entscheiden und wirkte für einen Augenblick ungewohnt hilflos. Remus und Bill, welche den zwei Freunden gefolgt waren, konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn auch ihnen war klar, daß man bei „Eylops" schon recht genaue Vorstellungen haben mußte, was für ein Tier man kaufen wollte, um nicht in der schieren Vielfalt unterzugehen.

Als Bill gerade auf Ishizu zuging, welche sich einer Schleiereule genähert hatte, die stolz in ihrem Käfig saß, blickte sich Yuugi auf einmal um. „Bastet?", rief er leise nach seiner silbergrauen Begleiterin. Es wäre ziemlich peinlich, die kleine Katze ausgerechnet in einem Tiershop zu verlieren. Ein antwortendes Miauen ertönte aus einer der hinteren Ecken des Geschäftes und Yuugi ließ sich davon leiten, auch wenn nunmehr von allen Seiten Geräusche – darunter auch Miauen anderer Katzen – zu hören waren. Doch instinktiv wußte Yuugi, wohin Bastet sich verkrochen hatte. Auch wenn sie erst wenige Tage zusammen waren, so bestand zwischen ihm und der Kleinen schon ein enges Band.

Und richtig, als er in die relative Dunkelheit des hinteren Teils des Ladens trat, sah er Bastet direkt vor einem großen, alten Käfig sitzen und ihn mit ihren klugen, smaragdgrünen Augen betrachten. „Da bist du ja, meine Kleine", meinte Yuugi und trat auf sie zu. „Hast du eine geeignete Eule für uns gefunden, Bastet?", fragte der junge Mann, während er sich vor dem Käfig niederkniete. Während sich Bastet an seine Hand schmiegte und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte leise schnurrte, warf Yuugi einen Blick in den Käfig.

Und was er sah, ließ sein Herz sich zusammenziehen. In dem Käfig saß keine Eule, sondern ein Falke. Doch dieses eigentlich so königliche Tier wirkte krank und vernachlässigt, als habe es schon lange nicht mehr seine Schwingen ausstrecken können. Oder gute Pflege gehabt. Mitgefühl wallte in Yuugi auf, als er in die traurigen, jedoch klugen Augen sah, welche ihn abwartend betrachteten. Die dunkelbraunen Augen des Vogels sprachen von Einsamkeit und Gefangenschaft, erzählten aber auch von seiner stolzen Ahnenreihe, denn Yuugi hatte inzwischen erkannt, daß er einen Wüstenfalken vor sich hatte.

Auch Yami hatte aufgemerkt, als er Yuugis Emotionen spürte und reagierte erbost auf die unwürdigen Zustände, in denen der Falke gehalten wurde. Wüstenfalken waren einst zur Zeit der Pharaonen beliebte Jagdfalken gewesen, da sie sehr schnell und zielsicher waren. Auch ihre Verbindung zu Horus, dem Gott des Himmels und Schutzpatron der Herrscher, ließen die Falken zu einem der Lieblinge der Ägypter werden. Dies alles waren gute Gründe dafür, daß sowohl Yuugi als auch Yami sich entschlossen, dem Falken in dem Käfig die Freiheit wiederzugeben. Yuugi hoffte, daß es ihm mit guter Pflege – und ein wenig Magie – gelingen würde, dem heruntergekommen wirkenden Vogel etwas von seiner alten Pracht und Würde wiedergeben zu können.

Yamis Einverständnis für seinen Plan spürend, öffnete Yuugi vorsichtig die Käfigtür und sah dann dem Vogel darin direkt in die Augen. „Hallo. Mein Name ist Yuugi", stellte er sich den klugen Augen vor. „Ich möchte dich gern mitnehmen. Ist das für dich in Ordnung? Vielleicht kann ich dich wieder ganz gesund pflegen – auf jeden Fall könntest du aber wieder fliegen, mein Freund", sprach er leise auf den, wie es den Anschein hatte, aufmerksam zuhörenden Falken ein, während er langsam die Hand in den Käfig steckte.

Der Vogel legte den Kopf schien und schien zu überlegen, doch als er gerade Anstalten dazu machte, sich Yuugis Hand entgegenzustrecken, ertönte hinter ihnen auf einmal eine alte, aufgebrachte Stimme. „He, was soll 'n das werd'n? Der Vogel bleibt g'fälligst in sein'm Käfig und Ihr treibt euch nicht außerhalb des Kundenraumes 'rum, junger Mann!"

Yuugi zuckte bei dem harten Tonfall unwillkürlich zusammen und auch der Falke reagierte aufgeschreckt. Bastet stieß ein drohendes Fauchen aus und sprang auf Yuugis Schulter, von wo auch sie den Sprecher mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen ärgerlich anfunkelte. Yuugi war ebenfalls erzürnt über die rüde Weise, in der er angesprochen worden war – aber mehr noch darüber, wie der Falke behandelt wurde. Seine Augen waren daher ungewohnt hart und kühl, als er sich mit einer gemurmelten Beruhigung zu dem aufgeschreckten Vogel wieder aus seiner knienden Stellung aufrichtete und herumdrehte.

Vor ihm stand ein alter Mann in einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Sammelsurium von Kleidung, welche um seine spindeldürre Gestalt herumschlotterte. Eine alte Mütze bedeckte einen fast haarlosen Schädel und unter buschigen Augenbrauen blickten graue, kalte Augen hervor. Yuugi brauchte nicht seine empathischen Fähigkeiten nutzen, um instinktiv von dem Mann abgestoßen zu sein. Diesen konnte man fast auf eine Stufe mit Malfoy senior stellen, der Spaß am Foltern von unschuldigen Menschen hatten – denn Yuugis Meinung nach war das Quälen oder Vernachlässigen von Tieren ebenso unentschuldbar wie das von Menschen.

„Seid Ihr der Besitzer dieses Geschäftes?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme.

„Ne. 'Is mein Neffe, bin bloß als Aufpasser hier, währen' er weg is."

_‚Hoffentlich ist der Besitzer nicht mehr lange abwesend.',_ fuhr es Yuugi durch den Sinn. Auf den Vogel in dem Käfig hinter sich deutend, fuhr der junge Mann fort: „Ich würde gern den Falken dort kaufen." „Das olle Viech?", kam die abschätzige Antwort des Alten.

Zorn wallte heftig in Yuugi auf, so daß Yami beschwichtigend auf ihn einreden mußte, um ihn von einer unbeherrschten Reaktion abzuhalten. Doch trotz Yamis Bemühungen glühten Yuugis Augen hell wie Edelsteine vor mühsam zurückgehaltenem Zorn und seine Stimme klang schneidend, als er fragte: „Wieviel verlangt ihr für den Vogel?" „'Is 'n bösartiges Viech – hät' mir beinah mal 'nen Finger abg'hackt", grummelte der alte Mann undeutlich, während er einen giftigen Blick auf den Falken warf, welcher regungslos zurückstarrte.

**_Wer kann es dem armen Tier verdenken!_**, meinte Yuugi voller Wut. **_Ich wünschte fast, es wäre ihm gelungen – es wäre eine gerechte Strafe für seine Geringschätzung!_**

**Yuugi, beruhige dich. **mahnte Yami seine aufgebrachte lichte Hälfte; doch er spürte, wie sehr Yuugi mit dem vernachlässigten Tier fühlte. Hatte sein Hikari schon ein weiches Herz, was Menschen betraf, so konnte man dies bei Tieren getrost verdoppeln. **Laß mich den Kauf des Falken regeln, in Ordnung, Aibou?**

Mit einem tiefen Atemholen gab Yuugi nach, da er fühlte, daß er wirklich nicht ruhig bleiben konnte. Zu tief spürte er das Leid des Falken und sympathisierte mit dem Tier. Und obwohl Yami wohl kaum weniger betroffen von dem Schicksal des Vogels war, verstand er es doch besser als Yuugi, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. **_In Ordnung, Yami. Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich noch in Versuchung geraten, ihn ein wenig Schattenmagie spüren zu lassen. Und das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Art._**

**Laß mich nur machen, Hikari. Dieser Mann wird bekommen, was er verdient.**

Zufrieden mit dem Versprechen in den Worten seiner dunklen Hälfte überließ Yuugi dem Pharao die Kontrolle und zog sich in seinen Seelenraum zurück, um dort seinen Zorn etwas Luft zu machen. Yami hingegen blendete die Stimme seines Seelenpartners teilweise aus, damit er sich auf das Geschehen konzentrieren konnte.

Im dimmen Licht des Hinterraumes bemerkte der alte Mann nicht, wie Yuugis Augen sich zu einem tiefen Karmesinrot verfärbten, als Yami die Kontrolle übernahm und nach einem Blick auf den Falken Yuugis vorherige Frage wiederholte: „Wieviel wollt ihr für das Tier?" Seine Stimme klang ruhiger als die seiner lichten Hälfte, doch jeder Duellant, welcher bis jetzt in einem Match gegen Yami angetreten war, hätte bestätigen können, daß dies ein Anzeichen drohender Gefahr war. Yami ruhig und kalt bedeutete Alarmstufe Rot.

Erneut nach dem Preis gefragt, erschien ein gieriges Glitzern in den Augen des Alten. Er taxierte den halbverhungerten, krank aussehenden Vogel und überlegte, was er bei dem Geschäft heraushandeln konnte. Der junge Mann vor ihm schien den Falken trotz dessen Zustand wirklich haben zu wollen – und würde daher auch einen überteuerten Preis zahlen. Yami abschätzend musternd, blieb der Blick des Verkäufers an dessen goldenen Armreifen hängen und leuchtete gierig auf. Echtes Gold war selten zu bekommen, denn der Verkauf von Eulen, Katzen und anderen Tieren für die Schüler brachte keine Reichtümer ein.  
Und sein Neffe, dem der Laden eigentlich gehörte, war eine viel zu weichherzige Natur, als daß er die Preise für die Tiere erhöht hätte. Außerdem versorgte er die Tiere mit viel zu hochwertigem, teuren Futter nach der Meinung seines Onkels. Nun, seit etwa drei Wochen betreute er für seinen Neffen den Laden, welcher geschäftlich hatte verreisen müssen. Daher wehten bei „Eylops" gerade härtere Winde sowohl für die Tiere als auch für die Käufer.

„Eines von Eur'n Armbänder dürft' reich'n", sagte der alte Mann schließlich. „Das Tier 'is schließlich 'n Falke, auch wenn'r nich' ganz auf'r Höhe is'. Außerdem ...", hier verstummte der Alte, da Yami ihn aus seinen tiefroten Augen durchdringend ansah und keinen Ton sagte. Doch irgendwie schien der junge Mann auf einmal fast bedrohlich zu sein und dem Verkäufer versagte für einen Moment die Stimme.

Dann hob Yami jedoch auf einmal seinen linken Arm und löste einen der goldenen Armreifen von seinem Handgelenk. Die rechte Hand darum schließend und das Schmuckstück damit vor dem Blick des Alten verbergend, trat Yami auf diesen zu. In der Dunkelheit war nicht zu erkennen, wie für einen kurzen Moment Schatten um Yamis Hand herumwirbelten und in den goldenen Armreif gesogen wurden.  
Der ehemalige Herrscher reichte das Schmuckstück an den alten Mann weiter, welcher es hastig in Empfang nahm, als würde Yami es sich vielleicht noch anders überlegen. Da er den Armreif mit gierigen Blicken betrachtete, sah er nicht den Ausdruck von Abscheu, der über Yamis Züge glitt und hörte auch nicht, wie dieser murmelte: „Möget Ihr erhalten, was Euch zusteht."

Dann wandte sich Yami wieder um und während er auf den Käfig zutrat, vor dem Bastet noch immer wie eine Wächterin wartete, überließ Yami mit einigen aufmunternden Worten Yuugi wieder die Kontrolle, damit dieser ihren Falken aus dem Käfig hervorlocken konnte. Yami eine feste Umarmung für seine Handlung zukommen lassend, da er eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was der gierige Alte ‚dank' seines Neuerwerbs in nächster Zeit erleben würde, hockte sich Yuugi erneut vor den Käfig.

Während Bastet auf seine Schulter kletterte und dort erneut ihre Lieblingsposition einnahm, begann Yuugi, leise auf Ägyptisch auf den Falken einzureden, um ihn an sich zu gewöhnen. Der melodische Tonfall von Yuugis warmer Stimme schien dem Vogel Vertrauen einzuflößen, denn schon nach wenigen Minuten neigte er sich dessen Hand entgegen und ließ sich sanft streicheln. Den Fluß seiner sanften Worte aufrechterhaltend, welche für Menschen, die des Ägyptischen nicht mächtig waren, wie eine auf- und abschwellende Melodie klangen, gelang es Yuugi schließlich, den Falken auf seine rechte Hand zu locken.

Den Vogel vorsichtig aus dem Käfig holend, hob der junge Mann seine andere Hand und fuhr mit ihr sanft und behutsam über das zerzauste Gefieder. Jetzt, wo er ihn zum ersten Mal näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte, sah Yuugi erst das ganze Ausmaß der Vernachlässigung, welches der Wüstenfalke hatte erdulden müssen. Mitgefühl und Wut auf den alten Mann kämpften in Yuugi, doch als er in die klugen braunen Augen des Falken sah, erkannte er in ihnen neue Hoffnung. Das Tier wußte ganz genau, daß Yuugi es gut behandeln würde. Dieses neuerwachte Vertrauen kam auch darin zum Ausdruck, das der Falke sich plötzlich ein wenig nach vorn lehnte und seinen Kopf an Yuugis Wange zu reiben begann. Ein leiser Laut entrang sich ihm und Yuugi lächelte weich. Jetzt wußte er, daß er einen neuen Freund gefunden hatte. Und er hatte auch schon den passenden Namen für ihn.

Horus.

Noch wirkte der Falke nicht wie ein Schutzpatron für einen Herrscher Ägyptens, doch mit guter Behandlung und genug Futter und Freiraum würde er bald wieder so stolz wie seine Vorfahren durch die Lüfte gleiten. Da war sich Yuugi sicher und er fühlte auch Yami seine Überzeugung teilen, welcher die Interaktion seines Hikaris mit ihrem neuen Begleiter von seinem Seelenraum aus zufrieden beobachtet hatte.

Ohne dem Alten, welcher ihn mit erstaunten Augen beobachtet hatte – er hatte wohl erwartet, der Falke werde ihn angreifen oder beißen – noch einen Blick zu gönnen, wandte sich Yuugi mit Horus auf dem Arm herum und wollte zurück in den vorderen Teil des Ladens treten, als er sich Ishizu, Bill und Remus gegenübersah. Die junge Ägypterin wirkte in keinster Weise erstaunt von seinem Verhalten, vielmehr nickte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. Ishizu kannte Yuugis weiches Herz zu gut, als ihn für seine Tat zu kritisieren.

Bill und Remus hingegen wirkten erstaunt und in Bills Fall auch sichtlich ungehalten, was wohl den alten Mann betraf, dem sein Freund eins seiner wertvollen Armbänder hatte überlassen müssen, um einen kranken Vogel aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Beide Zauberer wußten nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollten – doch als sie sahen, wie sich der Falke eng an Yuugi drängte, spürten sie, daß ihr Freund das Richtige getan hatte. Gold konnte ein Leben in Freiheit nicht aufwirken. Und Yuugi hatte sich anscheinend leicht von dem Armschmuck trennen können, wo er doch ein Leben dafür entgegennehmen konnte, das nunmehr der Reichweite eines geldgierigen, herzlosen Mannes entzogen war und dafür all die Wärme und Freundlichkeit einer liebevollen Seele bekommen würde. Remus nahm sich vor, Yuugi zu raten, seinen neuen Falken Hagrids Pflege anzuvertrauen – der Halbriese hatte ein ebenso großes Herz wie der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar und würde sicher alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun, um das Tier rasch aufzupäppeln.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen die Vier „Eylops", wobei beim Hinausgehen nicht nur Yuugi ein forschendes Auge über die anderen Tiere in ihren Käfigen gleiten ließ. Auch Remus unterzog sie einer genauen Musterung, denn der Werwolf würde nicht zögern, die Mißhandlung der Tiere bei der zuständigen Behörde zu melden. Doch im vorderen Teil des Raumes wirkten die Tiere recht gut gepflegt, auch wenn sowohl Bill als auch Remus sich daran erinnerten, daß „Eylops" bei ihren letzten Besuchen eine wesentlich entspanntere, freundlichere Atmosphäre besessen hatte. Die Situation hatte sich anscheinend zum Negativen verändert.

Durch den Aufenthalt in dem Tiergeschäft war es inzwischen wirklich recht spät geworden und so strebten Yuugi und seine Freunde jetzt raschen Schrittes auf den „Tropfenden Kessel" zu, von aus sie sich in zwei verschiedene Richtungen aufmachen würden. Im Hinterhof der Gastwirtschaft angelangt, wollten sie sich gerade voneinander verabschieden, als Horus auf einmal golden zu glühen begann. Federn begannen zu fallen, als wäre der Falke in der Mauser, während das goldene Licht um ihn herum immer mehr zunahm. Bill und Remus zogen instinktiv ihre Zauberstäbe und auch Ishizu wirkte alarmiert, während Yuugi nur verblüfft dem Geschehen zusah. Yami übernahm vorsichtshalber einen Teil der Kontrolle, sollte etwas geschehen, was seinem Hikari schaden könnte – doch eigentlich spürten weder er noch Yuugi etwas Böses in ihrer Nähe. Nur sehr starke Magie, die von Horus ausging – Magie, welche seltsamerweise der ihren verblüffend ähnlich war und nicht, wie eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre, der eines der magischen Geschöpfe der Zaubererwelt.

Schließlich verglühte das helle goldene Licht wieder und als Horus erneut sichtbar wurde, entfuhr nicht nur Ishizu ein verwunderter Ausruf. Auch Remus und Bill machten für einige Augenblicke große Augen, während Yuugi eine Augenbraue hob und dann lächelte. Jetzt wirkte Horus wie der stolze, majestätische Greifvogel, welcher er war. Dunkelbraunes, dichtes Gefieder, welches in der Sonne an den Flügelspitzen golden schimmerte, bedeckte seinen Körper und zeugte von Kraft und Gesundheit. Klare, intelligente – auf ihre Art fast weise – dunkle Augen sahen Yuugi mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. Es war fast, als erwarte der Vogel eine bestimmte Reaktion, wenn der junge Mann ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt zu Gesicht bekam.

Und dann weiteten sich Yuugis Augen überrascht, als Yami auf einmal ausrief: **Bei Ra! Yuugi, auf seiner Stirn! Auch er trägt wie Bastet das Auge des Horus! Deine Namenswahl war wieder einmal passender, als du wahrscheinlich dachtest, Hikari.**

**_Das ist sehr seltsam, Yami. Doch ist es wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum Bastet uns zu ihm führte. Von allein wäre ich nie in den hinteren Teil des Ladens gegangen – nur, weil ich auf der Suche nach Bastet war, bin ich überhaupt auf Horus aufmerksam geworden. Es ist wohl Schicksal, daß wir nicht nur Bastet, sondern auch Horus als Begleiter haben sollen._**

**Ra schickt uns seine Kinder als Schutz, Yuugi. Wir sollten aufmerksam sein, denn wenn Ägyptens Sonnengott uns soviel Macht zur Seite stellt, wird bald etwas Großes geschehen.**

**_Ich glaube auch, Yami. Doch wir sind vorbereitet – wir haben so lange auf den Tag hingearbeitet, wenn unser Schicksal sich erfüllen wird. Daher sollten wir uns keine unnötigen Sorgen machen, sondern darauf vertrauen, daß wir mit Hilfe unserer Freunde diese Prüfung bestehen werden._**

**Weise gesprochen, itoshii.**

Horus, welcher nunmehr majestätisch und in keinster Weise mehr krank oder verwahrlost aussah, rieb erneut seinen Schnabel an Yuugis Wange und der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, der Vogel wolle sich bei ihm bedanken. Seine Empathie ließ ihn die Zuneigung des Falken, welche er durch seine freundliche Handlung gewonnen hatte, wie sanftes Licht durch ihn hindurchfließen spüren. Dem Wüstenfalken sanft durch das dunkle Gefieder streichend, wobei er behutsam das Symbol des Horus-Auges nachzeichnete, machte Yuugi schweigend deutlich, daß er die Botschaft verstanden hatte.

Dann hob Yuugi seine Hand und sagte zu Horus: „Flieg voraus nach Hogwarths, Horus. Die Transportform, mit der Remus sich selbst und mich wieder ins Schloß zurückbringen wird, wäre für dich noch seltsamer, als es sich für mich anfühlt." Mit einem schrillen Schrei, welcher sich wie eine Bestätigung anhörte, löste Horus von Yuugis Hand und schwang sich mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen hoch hinauf in die Lüfte, wo er bald als Punkt in der Ferne verschwand.

Ishizu blickte Horus nach, bevor sie sich Yuugi zuwandte und ihm zunickte. Auch sie hatte das Zeichen des Horus gesehen und wußte ihren Freund daher in guten Händen. Auch die meisten der Leute, die sie seit dem gestrigen Tag kennengelernt hatte, waren ihrem Eindruck nach gute Menschen, in deren Gesellschaft sie ihren Freund ohne zu große Sorgen um sein Wohl lassen konnte, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, was sowohl ihre als auch Yuugis Visionen zu bedeuten hatten. Denn am Ende, das spürte die junge Ägypterin, würden alle ihre Freunde zu dem letzten Kampf sich erneut um den Pharao und seinen Hikari versammeln, um sie zu unterstützen, so gut sie es vermochten.

Doch vorerst mußte sie nach Ägypten zurückkehren, um die Neugierde ihres Bruder über Yuugis Verbleib zu stillen – und sie hatte Nachforschungen anzustellen, welche sie nur in ihrem Heimatland durchführen konnte. Daher umarmte Ishizu Yuugi mit geschwisterlicher Herzlichkeit und wünschte auch Yami mit einem traditionellen ägyptischen Gruß alles Gute, bis sie sich wiedersehen würden. Bill folgte Ishizus Beispiel und schüttelte Yuugi kräftig die Hand und wünschte ihm viel Erfolg, woraufhin der Hikari dankbar lächelte.

„Wenn du die Zeit dazu findest, dann berichte mir davon, wie dein Unterricht läuft", bat Bill Yuugi noch, während er dessen Hand wieder losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Horus sollte ohne Probleme in der Lage dazu sein, meinen Aufenthaltsort zu finden, nachdem sich nun herausgestellt hat, daß er kein normaler Falke ist, sondern sogar eigene magische Kräfte besitzt." „Ich werde dir schreiben, sobald ich kann", versprach Yuugi.

Ishizu und Remus hatten sich inzwischen auch verabschiedet, woraufhin Bill die junge Ägypterin an der Hand ergriff und mit ihr apparierte. Nachdem Yuugi kontrolliert hatte, daß er alle seine Einkäufe sicher bei sich trug, ließ er sich von Remus wieder zurück auf Hogwarthsgrund transportieren und schritt gemeinsam mit diesem auf das mächtige, in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit strahlende Schloß zu. Das merkwürdige Gefühl während des Apparierens war dieses Mal schon etwas weniger desorientierend, dennoch würde sich er nie so richtig dafür erwärmen können, da war sich der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar sicher.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Yuugi in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück und arbeitete gemeinsam mit Yami noch eine geraume Weile an der Übersetzung der Schriftrollen, für die sie langsam ein Gespür entwickelten. Der alte Dialekt war schwer zu entziffern, doch die beiden Seelenpartner machten Fortschritte. Es näherte sich schon Mitternacht, als Yuugi schließlich ein Gähnen nicht mehr verbergen konnte und Yami zu einem Schmunzeln veranlaßte, da er halb ihm Sitzen einschlief. Der ehemalige Pharao hatte daher auch keine große Mühe, seinen Aibou davon zu überzeugen, daß ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlafes eine gute Idee waren, um im Morgengrauen für ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde fit zu sein.

Yeah, ein neues, langes Kapitel geschafft! Tut mir leid, daß es wieder so lange gedauert hat, doch wie schon in meiner Bio angegeben, hatte ich in letzter Zeit einige Probleme mit meinem Computer. Sorry!

Ich hoffe, mir sind in der Zwischenzeit nicht alle Leser/innen weggelaufen – bitte schickt mir Kommis! (bettel)

Dragon's Angel


	12. Eine ungewöhnliche Unterrichtsstunde

**Kapitel 12: Eine ungewöhnliche Unterrichtsstunde**

Die Morgenröte des neuen Tages war nicht mehr lange entfernt, als mehrere Grüppchen verschlafener Schüler durch die Gänge von Hogwarths stolperten und sich zum See begaben, wo sie die erste Stunde „Geschichte der Zauberei" bei ihrem neuen Professor haben sollten. Waren sie alle bei der Einführungsstunde noch mehr oder weniger neugierig wegen der ungewöhnlichen Zeit für eine Unterrichtsstunde gewesen, so herrschte doch bei dem Großteil der Jugendlichen gerade Schlaftrunkenheit vor – so auch beim Goldenen Trio von Gryffindor.

Hermine war schon am wachesten von den drei Freunden, während Ron von Harry am Ellenbogen mitgezogen wurde, damit der Rothaarige nicht der fast überwältigenden Versuchung nachgab, in einer der Nischen des Ganges eine Schlafpause einzulegen. Rons unwilliges Gemurmel darüber, zu solch unchristlicher Zeit aus dem Bett geworfen worden zu sein, brachte seine braunhaarige Hausgefährtin dazu, ihm mehr als einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen und ihm schließlich vorzuhalten: „Nun warte es doch erst einmal ab, Ron! Ich bin sicher, Professor Mutou hatte seine guten Gründe, uns zum Sonnenaufgang zum See zu bestellen – außerdem dachte ich, daß du durch Bills Arbeit ein ziemliches Interesse an Ägypten entwickelt hättest... nun, jedenfalls ein erhöhtes gegenüber dem Normalfall."

Diese Einschränkung ließ Ron indigniert blicken, während Harry schmunzelte. Die unterschiedlichen Auffassungen seiner zwei besten Freunde, was das Lernen betraf, würden sich wohl nie überwinden lassen – doch für ihn waren sie immer wieder Anlaß für heimliches Amüsement, wenn Hermine und Ron sich deswegen freundschaftlich in die Haare gerieten.

Doch bevor sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor noch als Streitschlichter betätigen mußte, waren sie – in Begleitung mehrerer Mitschüler – in der Nähe des Sees angelangt. Suchend blickte sich Harry um und hielt Ausschau nach Yuugi. Nachdem er von Bills Freundschaft mit dem jungen Mann erfahren hatte, war Harry zu der Überzeugung gelangt, daß etwas an seinem neuen Professor sein mußte, was so unterschiedliche Charaktere wie den Schulleiter, Rons Bruder und auch Remus Lupin anzog. Denn daß Letzterer ebenfalls schon Freundschaft mit Yuugi geschlossen hatte, war für Harry am vorherigen Tag deutlich erkennbar geworden, als der Werwolf gemeinsam mit Bill, Yuugi und dessen ägyptischer Freundin losgezogen war. Das lebendige Funkeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen und das gelöste Wesen des alten Freundes seiner Eltern war Harry beim Abendbrot ebenfalls nicht entgangen – Yuugi schien Remus gutzutun. Und dies verschaffte dem jungen Professor Pluspunkte bei Harry.

Während Harry in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatten sich weitere Schüler bei ihnen versammelt, so daß inzwischen fast der gesamte Jahrgang anwesend war. George und Fred tauchten gerade an Rons Seite auf, während sie leise, aber heftig über etwas diskutierten. Harry konnte nicht alles verstehen, daher nahm er sich vor, die Beiden bei nächster Gelegenheit nach Einzelheiten zu befragen.

Die Stimme eines seiner Mitschüler, der nach dem Verbleib ihres Professors fragte, ließ sich Harry erneut in der langsam aufhellenden Dunkelheit nach dem Gesuchten umsehen. Doch er konnte Yuugi nirgendwo entdecken und auch der Rest der Siebentkläßler schien irritiert vom Fehlen des Professors. Dann entfuhr Hermine neben ihm jedoch auf einmal ein Aufkeuchen des Erstaunens, welches kurz darauf von mehreren anderen Schülern wiederholt wurde.

Ein rituell klingender Gesang war vernehmbar, erst leise, doch stetig an Kraft und Intensität gewinnend. Keiner der Schüler war in der Lage, den Inhalt der Worte zu verstehen, da der Sänger sich des Ägyptischen bediente – doch der Ernst und die Kraft in den fremdartigen, melodisch ineinander verwobenen Tönen zog sie in seinen Bann.

Erstes Rot mischte sich in den dunklen Himmel, als am Horizont die Sonne emporzusteigen begann, um für einen weiteren Tag ihre Wanderung anzutreten. Und nun wurde auch die Gestalt dessen sichtbar, welcher die Schüler mit seinem Gesang so zu fesseln vermochte. Während die Töne weich, andachtsvoll und klar in den kühlen Morgen hinaufschwangen, als wollten sie die Sonne begrüßen und auf ihrem Weg in den Himmel hinauf begleiten, konnten Harry und der Rest seines Jahrgangs ihren neuen Professor nicht weit von ihnen entfernt dastehen sehen.

Der Gryffindor wunderte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick, wie ihm die Anwesenheit Yuugis hatte entgehen können, da der junge Mann nur wenige Meter von den Schülern entfernt war – doch dann verlor sich dieser Gedanke in purer Faszination. Denn nicht nur der Gesang, den ihr junger Professor angestimmt hatte, war merkwürdig anrührend, auch seine Kleidung war fremdartig und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. In den sich nun minütlich weiter aufhellenden Himmel stieg die Sonne auf wie ein großer, rotorange glühender Feuerball und schickte ihre Strahlen wie liebkosend über die hochgewachsene schlanke Gestalt, welche ihr seine Morgengrüße in Form eines uralten Gebets entbot.

Gold glänzte auf, als Sonnenstrahlen sowohl von der Spange als auch den blonden Strähnen in Yuugis dreifarbigem Haar reflektiert wurden. Auch die Armreifen sowie das goldene Puzzle fingen das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne ein, um es dann wie eine strahlende, helle Aura um die Gestalt ihres Trägers zu verbreiten. Dies, gekoppelt mit der traditionellen ägyptischen Tracht, bot den anwesenden Schülern ein Bild, welches sie nicht so rasch wieder vergessen würden. Vielmehr fühlten sie unwillkürlich Ehrfurcht, als sie die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt in den zeremoniellen Gewändern beobachteten und die starke Ausstrahlung von Würde und Macht spürten, die gerade von ihr ausging.

So herrschte auch noch mehrere Minuten andächtige Stille, nachdem der Gesang verklungen war und die Sonne, welche in einem prächtigen Farbenspiel von feurigem Rot über dunkles Orange hin zu Gold gewechselt hatte, nunmehr rasch dem Zenit entgegenstrebte. Es war fast, als hätte das ägyptische Lied dem Himmelskörper erst die nötige Kraft dafür verliehen.

Der Großteil der Schüler war entweder in die Betrachtung ihres jungen Professors in seiner wiederum ungewöhnlichen Kleidung versunken oder fasziniert vom Farbenspiel des Sonnenaufgangs. Weder Ersteres noch Letzteres war etwas, was sie schon oft gesehen hatten.

Yuugi, welcher in seiner Geistform ein paar Schritte entfernt von Yami stand und somit sowohl seinen Seelenpartner als auch die Schüler im Blick hatte, lächelte zufrieden. Seine Idee war anscheinend ein voller Erfolg gewesen, bedachte man die eindeutig faszinierten Gesichter, in denen Bewunderung und manchmal sogar fast Ehrfurcht geschrieben stand.

Yami und er waren schon früh auf gewesen, da Yuugi zu aufgeregt vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde war, als daß er lange hätte schlafen können. Daher waren sie schon so zeitig am See gewesen, daß sie in aller Ruhe ein paar leichtere Trainingsübungen durchführen sowie Yuugis Kontrolle der Schattenmagie stärken konnten, bevor es Zeit wurde, in der nahenden Morgendämmerung auf ihre Schüler zu warten.

Yuugi hatte Yami die Kontrolle überlassen, als sie beide die Schüler nahen spürten. Nachdem seine dunkle Hälfte ihm so großzügig bei der Umsetzung seiner Idee half, wollte Yuugi ihm auch die daraus resultierende Bewunderung nicht verwehren. Ihm verschlug es regelmäßig den Atem, wenn er dabei war, wenn der ehemalige Pharao seine morgendlichen Gebete an Ra richtete – für Yuugi kam dann das wahre Sein seines Yamis am deutlichsten zum Ausdruck. Der Ernst, der Glaube an das Lichte und Gute, aber auch die Königlichkeit seines Seelenpartners ließen sich Yuugi dann manchmal fragen, ob wirklich _er_ der Hikari ihrer Bindung war.

Um den Schülern einen Eindruck von der Besonderheit dieses Augenblicks zu vermitteln und gleichzeitig einen passenden Einstieg in ihren Unterrichtsstoff zu haben, hatte Yuugi sich in seine Geistform versetzt, als Yami seinen Gesang begann. Während der Pharao kurz darauf völlig in seinem Gebet aufging und die faszinierten Schüler unbeachtet ließ, wirkte Yuugi ein wenig seiner Magie und ließ die Schatten um Yamis Gestalt herum sich auflösen, damit der Pharao mit den ersten morgendlichen Strahlen sichtbar wurde. Und anhand der sofortigen Reaktion erkannte der Hikari zufrieden, daß seiner ‚Show' ein glänzender Erfolg beschieden war. Doch bei Seto hatte Yuugi gelernt, daß ein gelungener Auftritt manchmal schon die halbe Miete ausmachte.

Yuugi ließ die Schüler noch für einige Momente ihre Eindrücke sortieren und trat auf seinen Seelenpartner zu, um diesem von hinten zärtlich die Arme um den Körper zu schlingen. Der Pharao blieb völlig still stehen, so daß niemandem etwas auffallen würde, doch als er Yuugis Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit darüber, daß er etwas so Privates wie seine Gebete an den ägyptischen Sonnengott dieses Mal ‚öffentlich' praktiziert hatte, über ihr Seelenband spürte, sandte Yami nachsichtige Wärme und Liebe zurück. Er wußte, wie sehr Yuugi die Augenblicke genoß, wenn er seine Gebete verrichtete – es schien auch jedes Mal seinen Hikari wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen, gemeinsam mit Yami dem Sonnenaufgang zuzusehen.

_**Danke, itoshii. Dieses Ritual geht mir immer wieder unter die Haut.**_

**Gern geschehen, Aibou. Normalerweise ist das öffentliche Morgengebet ja eine Aufgabe der Priester, doch ich glaube kaum, daß Seto willens gewesen wäre, eine solche Zeremonie durchzuführen, um deine Schülerschaft auf das Thema deines Unterrichts einzustimmen.**, endete der ehemalige Herrscher humorvoll.

Ein mentales Lachen hallte durch die Seelenverbindung, bevor Yuugi antwortete. **_Wohl kaum, Yami. Doch ich hoffe, daß Seto eines Tages verstehen wird, wie wichtig seine Vergangenheit für ihn ist – trotz der Dinge, welche wir bis jetzt über seine vorherige Inkarnation erfahren haben. Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Seth dich damals wirklich verraten hat..._**

**Yuugi. Für dieses Thema ist jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Wenn mein Gedächtnis erst wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt ist, werden wir auch die ganze Wahrheit über Seth und seine Handlungen kennen. Bis dahin vertraue deinem Instinkt und höre auf das, was dein Herz dir sagt. Doch jetzt solltest du deine Unterrichtsstunde halten, Hikari.**

**_Wie mein Pharao befiehlt_**, scherzte Yuugi und umarmte Yami noch einmal, bevor er in seinem Seelenraum verschwand und von dort aus wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm. Das Sonnenlicht, welches sich auf der goldenen Pyramide brach, verbarg das kurze Aufleuchten des Puzzles, als der Tausch vollzogen wurde und nunmehr Yami in seiner nur für Yuugi sichtbaren Form neben diesem erschien, um zuzusehen, wie sein Aibou seine erste Unterrichtsstunde abhielt.

Dann wandte sich Yuugi um und trat näher an die Klasse heran, woraufhin die Schüler Einer nach dem Anderen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkten. Yuugi sah die Faszination und das Interesse, welches Yamis Gebet geweckt hatte, in mehr als einem Augenpaar blitzen und ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge.

§Guten Morgen§, grüßte er auf Ägyptisch, um dann Englisch fortzufahren: „Ich begrüße euch zu unserer ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde und hoffe, daß euch der wunderschöne Sonnenaufgang dafür entschädigt hat, daß ihr so früh aufstehen mußtet. Doch ihr braucht nun wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit zu stehen – setzt euch ruhig. Als geübte Zauberer und Hexen dürfte es für euch ja kein Problem sein, für eine passende Unterlage zu sorgen."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte für ein paar Minuten ein kleines Durcheinander, als mehrere der Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe zückten und für sich und ihre Freunde Kissen oder Decken herbeizauberten. Währenddessen hatte sich Yuugi seine helle Djellabah gegriffen und ebenfalls übergeworfen, denn es war so früh doch noch empfindlich kalt. Vor allem, da Yami und er die letzten Monate im viel wärmeren Klima Ägyptens verbracht hatten. Eigentlich trug er ja am liebsten seine bequemen Ledersachen und seinen langen dunkelblauen Mantel, doch in seinem Unterricht wollte Yuugi nicht nur die Geschichte Ägyptens, sondern auch alltäglichere Themen behandeln. Und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch die passende Kleidung.

Kaum kehrte langsam Ruhe ein, leistete eine Schülerin dem Fortgang der Stunde dadurch Vorschub, indem sie ihren Arm hob und auf Yuugis Nicken hin fragte: „Was war das eben für ein Gesang, Professor? Es klang sehr...sehr schön, Sir." Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch sehr leise gesagt, als sie die Blicke ihrer Freundinnen bemerkte und sie errötete leicht.

Yuugi hingegen lächelte und erwiderte: „Das war ein Sonnengesang. Ein Gebet, wie es in Ägypten zu Zeiten der Pharaonen üblich war. Mit Gebeten wie dem, das ihr gerade gehört habt, begrüßte man die Sonne am Morgen, wenn sie ihren täglichen Lauf über den Himmel begann. In der Verkörperung der Sonne ehrte man Ra, den obersten Gott Ägyptens."

Hier verstummte Yuugi kurz, doch sofort schnellte Hermines Arm nach oben und sie fragte: „Ist diese Art von Gebet nur für diesen einen Gott bestimmt gewesen, Professor? Ich habe gelesen, daß in den alten Kulturen oftmals viele Götter nebeneinander existierten."

„Das ist richtig, Hermine", antwortete Yuugi und erläuterte: „Auch im Alten Ägypten gab es viele verschiedene Götter, welche unterschiedlichen Bereichen zugeordnet wurden, für die sie zuständig waren und für welche man von ihnen Schutz oder Hilfe erflehte. Je nach Bedeutung für das Leben der Bevölkerung erlangten diese Götter einen höheren oder niedrigeren Status in der Hierarchie.  
So war Ra stets ein sehr bedeutender Gott für die Menschen Ägyptens – er war ihr oberster Gott. Er verkörperte die Sonne, welche Tag für Tag mit ihrer Wärme und ihrem Licht Schutz vor der Kälte und Dunkelheit gab, die Pflanzen auf den Feldern zum Wachsen brachte und somit den Menschen und Tieren Nahrung spendete. Außerdem stand er als Schutz vor der Finsternis – dem Bösen – welches sowohl in Form eines Krieges mit den Nachbarländern oder auch als Naturkatastrophe über das Land hereinbrechen konnte. All diese Attribute machten Ra zum Beschützer Ägyptens und ihre Könige, die Pharaonen, bezeichneten sich selbst als „Söhne des Ra", um ihre Verbindung zum Vater der Götter zu verdeutlichen."

„Aber was hat das damit zu tun, daß wir so früh aufstehen mußten, um dem Sonnenaufgang zuzusehen?", wollte eine leicht mißmutige Stimme von weiter hinten wissen. „Es hätte doch auch gereicht, uns das so zu erzählen."

Yuugi schmunzelte erneut. „Ich sehe schon, viele von euch sind nicht gerade Frühaufsteher. Doch ich bin der Meinung, daß man die Pracht eines Sonnenaufgangs nicht beschreiben kann; vielmehr man muß sie selber erleben, um die Ehrfurcht begreifen zu können, welche die alten Ägypter besonders der Sonne entgegenbrachten. Denn wie willst du jemandem erklären, wie schön es für dich persönlich ist, dem Wechsel der Farben beim Aufgehen zuzuschauen; wie belebend es sich anfühlt, die ersten morgendlichen Strahlen auf deiner Haut zu spüren und ihr Licht in dich aufzunehmen?"

Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Schönheit kann man nicht erklären. Und darum auch nicht die Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung, welche ihr Anblick in uns auslöst. Jeder von uns hat eine andere Meinung von Schönheit, die er zwar versuchen kann, mit Worten auszudrücken – aber dennoch wird derjenige doch nie hundertprozentig vermitteln können, was er empfindet, wenn er die Person oder den Gegenstand betrachtet, welchen er als schön ansieht.  
Aus diesem Grund habe ich diese unsere erste gemeinsame Stunde auf die Zeit der Morgendämmerung verlegt – damit ihr euch selbst einen Eindruck verschaffen könnt. Manchen von euch wird ein Sonnenaufgang nicht viel bedeuten; doch vielleicht werdet ihr trotzdem besser verstehen können, wie die Menschen in früheren Zeiten glücklich und dankbar dafür waren, daß die Sonne jeden Tag aufging. Aus dieser Dankbarkeit entwickelte sich die Verehrung für Ra und die anderen Götter – und damit war die Grundlage für eine Religion geschaffen, welche in alle Bereiche des Lebens reichte und den Alltag der Bevölkerung mit den Göttern verband."

„Und aus dieser Dankbarkeit entwickelten sich die Gebete – wie das von vorhin?", war eine weitere neue Stimme zu vernehmen. Viele hatten nach Yuugis Worten nachdenklich genickt, da sie nach dem vor wenigen Minuten selbst genossenen Sonnenaufgang seine Erklärung zum Empfinden von Schönheit nachvollziehen konnten.

„Ja, die Gebete waren ein Ausdruck dieser Dankbarkeit. Sie machten die Verehrung deutlich, beinhalteten aber auch die Bitten und Nöte der Menschen. Der Sonnengesang zum Beispiel ist ein Dankgebet an Ra, daß er dem Land jeden Tag erneut sein Licht und seine Wärme schenkt. Dieser Gott war ein Sinnbild der Weltordnung, da der tägliche Auf- und Untergang der Sonne sowie der Ablauf der Jahreszeiten – von denen es in altägyptischer Zeit übrigens nur drei und nicht wie heute vier gab – genau bestimmbar und nicht zu beeinflussen war. Ra wurde somit zum Hüter all dessen, was geordnet war und in geregelten Bahnen ablief. Um das Gleichgewicht der Weltordnung jedoch aufrechterhalten zu können, mußte Ra ständig gegen die Mächte der Nacht – und damit der Unterwelt – ankämpfen."

Yuugi machte eine kurze Pause, um all das bisher Gesagte einsinken zu lassen, doch als er sah, wie die Schüler mit sichtlichem Interesse an seinen Lippen hingen, lächelte er und fuhr in seinen Ausführungen über Ägyptens Götter fort.

„Zahlreiche ägyptische Mythen und Legenden besagen, daß Ra in seiner Tagesbarke in zwölf Stunden über den Himmel reist, wobei er von anderen Göttern begleitet wird. Ihre tägliche Fahrt beginnt am frühen Morgen im Osten und endet am Abend im Westen, wo Ra seine Tagesbarke gegen die Nachtbarke eintauscht, um für die gleiche Anzahl von Stunden durch die Nacht zu fahren. In diesen zwölf nächtlichen Stunden durchquert Ra die Unterwelt, wobei er immer wieder von Apophis, dem Inbegriff des Bösen und Zerstörerischen, angegriffen wird. Apophis ist der Erzfeind der Götter, in Form einer Riesenschlange, welche die Finsternis bewohnt und damit die Nicht-Existenz symbolisiert. Er attackiert die Sonnenbarke in der Hoffnung, sie zum Sinken zu bringen und damit die Schöpfung zu unterbrechen, was wiederum die Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen würde.  
Doch Ra hat in seinem Kampf gegen Apophis andere Götter als Helfer. Die wichtigsten davon sind Isis und Seth. Isis beschwört Apophis durch ihre magischen Kräfte herauf und bannt das Ungeheuer, so daß es von den anderen Göttern besser vernichtet werden kann. Seth dagegen gilt zwar selbst als zerstörerischer, teils gewalttätiger Gott; dennoch wird er von Ra persönlich als der Hauptverteidiger der göttlichen Barke gegen die Attacken des Apophis eingesetzt, wodurch er die Harmonie der Weltordnung zu bewahren hilft."

Erneut hielt Yuugi inne, um seinen Schülern eine kurze Pause zum Nachdenken zu gewähren. Er hatte gesehen, wie Hermine eifrig mitschrieb als er die Legende von Ras täglicher Reise in der Sonnenbarke zu erzählen begann. Die junge Gryffindor war neben den Ravenclaws jedoch fast die Einzige, welche daran dachte, sich Notizen zu dem Stoff zu machen, den Yuugi ihnen gerade vermittelte. Der Großteil der Klasse wirkte viel zu fasziniert von der lebendigen Art und Weise, wie ihr junger Professor die Erzählungen über die Götter Altägyptens darlegte und vergaßen darüber das Mitschreiben. Doch das störte Yuugi überhaupt nicht, schließlich war es wichtig, daß ihm die Jugendlichen zuhörten und verstanden, was er ihnen über den Glauben und die Religion der Ägypter zu vermitteln versuchte. Daher wies er die Schüler auch nicht auf ihren Lapsus hin, da sie die Informationen zur Not jederzeit in einem Geschichtsbuch würden nachlesen können.

Ein Ravenclaw hob nun seine Hand und Yuugi nickte ihm bestätigend zu, woraufhin der junge Mann stirnrunzelnd meinte: „Ihr habt vorhin erzählt, die Ägypter hätten geglaubt, ihre Götter würden sie gegen Gefahren beschützen, ob gegen feindliche Angriffe oder Naturkatastrophen. Aber wie konnten die Menschen weiterhin daran glauben, wenn doch vor allem die natürlichen Katastrophen wie zum Beispiel Überschwemmungen selbst in der heutigen Zeit kaum genau vorhersehbar sind?"

„Eine sehr interessante Frage", erwiderte Yuugi und machte es sich auf einer großen Wurzel der Weide, die am See stand, bequem, um nicht weiter auf seine Schüler herabblicken zu müssen. Er wollte den Jugendlichen vielmehr ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit vermitteln, nicht die förmliche Distanz, die eine Unterrichtsstunde – egal ob in der Schule oder beim Studium – zu einer unangenehmen und langweiligen Pflicht machen konnte.

„Natürlich vertrauten die Menschen nicht nur allein auf ihre Götter. Sie wußten immerhin, daß nicht alle Götter ihnen unbedingt freundlich gesonnen waren. Daher lernten sie, wie sie selbst ihr tägliches Leben gestalten konnten, indem sie Glauben und Wissen zu ihrem Nutzen miteinander verbanden. Es waren vor allem die Pharaonen, die neben der Religion das förderten, was wir heute als die Anfänge der Wissenschaft erkennen. Und die Ägypter war erstaunlich weit fortgeschritten für ihre Zeit – immerhin liegt die Epoche, über die wir gerade sprechen, bis zu 5000 Jahre in der Vergangenheit."

"Beschäftigen wir uns zur Verdeutlichung meiner Worte mit deinem Beispiel", meinte Yuugi zu dem Ravenclaw, welcher die Frage gestellt hatte und nun interessiert zuhörte. „Du hast schon recht, wenn du meinst, selbst heute wären viele Naturkatastrophen kaum vorhersehbar oder gar genau zu berechnen. Auch im Alten Ägypten war man dazu natürlich nicht hundertprozentig in der Lage, doch man versuchte es, da der Nil regelmäßig über die Ufer trat und die Felder der Bauern überflutete.  
Der Nil war – und ist es zum großen Teil auch heute noch – die Lebensader Ägyptens. Auch vor 5000 Jahren schon siedelte sich daher der Großteil der Bevölkerung im Nildelta sowie an den Rändern des Flusses an und wartete Jahr für Jahr auf das Eintreffen der Hochflut, die regelmäßig Anfang Juni in Oberägypten und etwa einen Monat später im Delta begann. Ohne das fruchtbare, schlammige Nilwasser, was die Flut mit sich brachte, würden die Pflanzen auf den Feldern vertrocknen und Mensch und Tier im Niltal wären dem Tode geweiht.  
Durch die Bedeutung des Nils für die Ägypter begannen sie mit der Zeit, auch in dem Fluß an sich ein höheres, lebensspendendes Wesen zu sehen; den Gott Hapi. Dieser war die Personifizierung des Nil und seiner Fluten – und somit ein Gott der Fruchtbarkeit und des Wohlstands, welcher gnädig gestimmt werden mußte, damit die jährliche Flut genug fruchtbare Erde und Wasser für die Felder mitbrachte.  
Aufgrund dieser dunklen Erde bezeichneten die Ägypter ihre Heimat, das Niltal, übrigens als _Kemet_ das schwarze Land. Die Wüste hingegen hieß bei ihnen „Rotland" und das dort angrenzende Meer trägt noch heute den Namen ‚Rotes Meer'. Der Name „Ägypten" hingegen kam erst durch die Griechen auf, die das Land ‚Aigyptos' nannten."

Yuugi war inzwischen voll in seiner eigenen Faszination für das Land seines Yamis versunken, welcher schweigend ganz in seiner Nähe an dem Baum lehnte, auf dessen Wurzel Yuugi Platz genommen hatte. Yami beobachtete Yuugi bei seinem Unterricht und die Begeisterung seines Hikaris für Ägypten wärmte ihm wie immer das Herz. Doch dieses Mal fühlte der ehemalige Pharao auch Bewunderung dafür, wie es Yuugi mit wenigen Worten gelang, nicht nur für ihn, der Ägypten sehr gut kannte, ein äußerst lebendiges und farbenfrohes Bild von dem Land am Nil zu erschaffen. Auch die Schüler, welche zum allergrößten Teil bis jetzt noch nie einen Fuß auf Ägyptens Boden gesetzt hatten und Yuugi aufmerksam und ungewöhnlich gespannt zuhörten, machten auf Yami den Eindruck, als könnten sie sich aufgrund der Erzählungen ihres Professors eine Vorstellung von den Lebensbedingungen dort machen.

„Wie gesagt, warteten die Menschen am Nil mit Sehnsucht auf die große Flut", fuhr Yuugi mit seiner Erläuterung fort. „Wissenschaftlich gesehen wird diese, wie mittlerweile von Forschern herausgefunden wurde, von den Monsunen ausgelöst, die sich im Hochland von Abessinien brechen. Die schlammigen Wassermassen strömten über drei Monate hinweg dem Meer entgegen und erreichten im unterägyptischen Delta etwa im Oktober ihren Höchststand. Anhand der Höhe des Wasserstandes entschied sich, ob das Jahr ein ergiebiges werden würde. Denn blieb die Nilschwelle unterhalb des Normalmaßes, bedeutete dies Dürre und dadurch ausgelöste Hungersnöte. Oberhalb des üblichen Maßes hingegen konnte es zu Dammbrüchen kommen, wodurch Felder überflutet und verwüstet wurden. Ihr seht also, die Nilschwelle war sowohl Segen, denn einerseits brachte er fruchtbare Erde; andererseits waren die Schwankungen des Wasserstandes auch als Fluch zu bezeichnen, denn schon ein wenig mehr oder weniger als das Normalmaß konnte eine Katastrophe für die Bewohner des Nildeltas bedeuten. Damit die jährliche Nilschwemme, welche die Ägypter auch als „Hapis Ankunft" bezeichneten, wunschgemäß ablief, begann man beim Anstieg der Wasser damit, an bestimmten Orten entlang des Flußufers zu beten und Opergaben wie Nahrungsmittel, Amulette oder Statuetten in den Nil zu werfen."

"Doch wie gesagt, verließen sich die alten Ägypter nicht nur auf ihre Gebete zu den Göttern, sondern sie nutzten auch technische Hilfsmittel wie die sogenannten Nilometer. Durch diese konnte man die Wasserstände kontrollieren und nach Unterägypten an den Pharao und seine Beamten melden. Die Nilometer sind Brunnen, in denen das Wasser des Nil ebenso aufsteigt wie im Bett des Stromes. Man findet sie noch heute bei archäologischen Ausgrabungen, auch wenn sie zum Teil Jahrtausende alt sind. Anhand der Pegelmarken, welche man angebracht hatte, konnte man den Stand der Wasserhöhe ablesen – in der Zeit der anwachsenden Nilschwelle wurde dies täglich von morgens bis abends von Beamten durchgeführt. Bemerkte man das erste Anzeichen eines Ansteigens, wurde diese Nachricht durch Boten oder Rauchsignale der gesamten Bevölkerung kundgetan, damit diese sich vorbereiten konnte. Man machte sich bereit, das Flußwasser einzudeichen, damit Dörfer und Gärten geschützt blieben. Außerdem leitete man es in Sammelbecken und Kanäle zur Speicherung und Weiterverteilung auf die Felder."

Yuugis Erläuterung weckte verschiedene Reaktionen. Manche waren einfach nur fasziniert von Yuugis lebendiger Art zu unterrichten, andere waren hingegen leicht erschlagen von der Fülle an verschiedenartigen Informationen. Diejenigen unter den Schülern, welche muggelgeboren waren, verstanden meist besser als die ihrer Mitschüler, welche aus reinen Zaubererfamilien kamen, daß technische Hilfsmittel wie ein Wasserstandsmesser eine deutliche Erleichterung des Lebens dargestellt hatten.

Dennoch prasselten bald von mehreren Seiten Fragen über Fragen auf Yuugi ein, welcher diese mit unendlicher Geduld beantwortete und manche Dinge auch mehrmals erklärte, bis jeder seiner Schüler verstanden hatte, wovon er sprach. Darüber verging, unbemerkt von den Jugendlichen – und auch von Yuugi, der sich darüber freute, wie gut die meisten mitdachten und Interesse zeigten – die Zeit. Erst Yamis Hand auf seiner Schulter und ein gedanklicher Hinweis des Pharaos machte den jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar darauf aufmerksam, daß Professor McGonagall in Begleitung von Professor Snape aus Richtung des Schlosses hinter den Schülern aufgetaucht war – was nur bedeuten konnte, daß Yuugi seine Schüler davon abgehalten hatte, den Unterricht seiner Kollegen aufzusuchen. Ein Blick zum Himmel bewies, daß nur noch etwa zwei Stunden bis zur Mittagszeit blieben, was Yuugis Theorie unterstützte.

Anhand von Professor Snapes finsterem Blick wurde Yuugi klar, daß der Zaubertrank-Meister es gar nicht schätzte, sich auf die Suche nach seinen Schülern machen zu müssen, wohingegen Professor McGonagall zwar ebenfalls streng blickte, auf Yami und seinen Hikari aber dennoch mehr erstaunt als zornig wirkte. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht erwartet, daß Yuugis Unterrichtsstunde derartiges Interesse bei ihren Schülern wecken würde, daß diese ohne es zu merken länger als nötig blieben.

Yuugi erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von seinem Platz, woraufhin nun auch die Schüler darauf aufmerksam wurden, daß jemand hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war, der Yuugis Erzählungen über Ägypten unterbrach. Mehrere der Schüler drehten sich neugierig herum, um diese Person zu sehen – und erschraken, als sie die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin erkannten. Vor allem Professor Snapes Gesichtsausdruck versprach nichts Gutes.

Bevor jedoch einer der zwei Neuankömmlinge etwas sagen konnte, trat Yuugi auf sie zu und meinte mit einer leichten Verbeugung: „Ohayo, McGonagall-san, Snape-san. Gomen nasai. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, daß ich die Klasse von Ihrem Unterricht ferngehalten habe. Sie waren so aufmerksam und wißbegierig, daß ich ganz die Zeit vergessen habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Professor Snape öffnete den Mund zu einer sicherlich wenig freundlichen Antwort, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stoppte ihn Professor McGonagall mit einer Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie musterte Yuugi mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln in ihren hellgrauen Augen, bevor ihr Blick über die Siebentkläßler glitt, welche mittlerweile ebenfalls erkannt hatten, was der Grund für das Auftauchen der beiden Professoren war und sich eilig erhoben.

„Guten Morgen, Yuugi", erwiderte Professor McGonagall schließlich freundlich und fügte noch hinzu: „Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Es ist erfreulich, zu sehen, daß Geschichtsunterricht die Schüler zumindest ein einziges Mal wahrlich zu faszinieren wußte – anstatt sie wie sonst einschlafen zu lassen." Der letzte Teil des Satzes ließ viele der Jugendlichen verlegen zu Boden blicken, was nicht nur Yuugi ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte, sondern auch einen Schatten von Amüsement über die Züge der Verwandlungs-Professorin gleiten ließ. Professor Snape hingegen murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und unterzog Yuugi und dessen fremdländisches Gewand mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue einer eingehenden Musterung. Dann sagte er mit seiner kühlen Stimme: „Wer in fünf Minuten nicht in den Kerkern ist, erhält Abzug von Hauspunkten und Strafarbeiten", bevor er herumwirbelte und mit langen Schritten auf das Schloß zuging. Überraschte, unwillige Ausrufe entwichen denjenigen der Schüler, welche die Drohung betraf und die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs beeilten sich, ihrem Zaubertrank-Professor zurück ins Innere des Schlosses zu folgen.

Der Rest der Klasse seufzte erleichtert auf, daß sie jetzt nicht Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan stehen hatten, sondern Verwandlung, denn die Jugendlichen merkten ganz deutlich, daß Professor McGonagall wesentlich ruhiger auf die Störung ihrer Unterrichtspläne reagierte. Yuugi, welcher Professor Snapes abruptem Abgang mit besorgten violetten Augen nachgesehen hatte, wandte sich nun beunruhigt an die ältere Professorin: „Ich hoffe, Snape-san wird die Schüler nicht unter meinem Fehler leiden lassen – sie können schließlich nichts dafür. Es tut mir wirklich..."

„Es besteht kein Grund, sich mehr als einmal zu entschuldigen, Yuugi", unterbrach Professor McGonagall Yuugis Rede und fuhr fort: „Und Severus weiß genau, unter welchen Bedingungen er Strafarbeiten verteilen darf und wann dies unangemessen ist. Hab keine Sorge."

Yuugi warf einen Blick in Richtung des Schlosses, dann nickte er zögerlich. Die ältere Professorin bemerkte die Sorge, die Yuugi um seine Schüler hegte und erwärmte sich immer mehr für ihren jungen Kollegen, welcher seit seiner Ankunft immer wieder für Überraschungen zu sorgen schien. Das Lächeln in ihren Augen wurde wärmer und nachdem sie den Gryffindor und Slytherins einen bezeichnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, daß sie sich ebenfalls in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers in Bewegung setzen sollten, fügte Professor McGonagall noch hinzu: „Ich freue mich, daß Albus dieses Mal anscheinend ein wirkliches Talent im Unterrichten nach Hogwarths geholt hat – in all meinen Jahren an dieser Schule habe ich es bis jetzt noch nicht erlebt, daß die Schüler so reges Interesse an Geschichte – oder einem anderen der Fächer – zeigten." Solch lobende Worte waren selten aus dem Mund der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und auch wenn Yuugis dies noch nicht wußte, so war er doch dankbar für die Ermunterung. Ein warmes Lächeln erhellte seine Züge und der Hikari neigte dankbar den Kopf.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe, McGonagall-san", erwiderte er bescheiden, woraufhin diese ein kleines Lächeln zurückgab und meinte: „Das habe ich bemerkt. Dennoch ist es eine Gabe, die leider nicht jeder Lehrer besitzt. Professor Binns hat es jedenfalls bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft, die Schüler so in seinen Bann zu ziehen, wenn er von der Vergangenheit spricht. Doch jetzt ist es an der Zeit, daß ich meiner Klasse noch die richtige Handhabung eines Verwandlungszaubers beizubringen versuche, bevor sie in das verlängerte Wochenende starten, das du ihnen verschafft hast, Yuugi", endete McGonagall mit einem Blick in Richtung Schloß, indem inzwischen auch ihre Hälfte von Yuugis vorheriger Schülerschaft verschwunden war.

„Viel Glück dabei", wünschte Yuugi ihr mit einem verschmitzten, aber aufmunternden Glitzern in den Augen, als er die kaum wahrnehmbare Nervosität spürte, welche die ältere Professorin bei dem Gedanken an manche Mitglieder des Jahrgangs verspürte, denen sie einen der komplizierteren Zauber zur Verwandlung beibringen sollte. Sie hoffte, es werde nicht zu weiteren Mißgeschicken kommen wie in der letzten Stunde. „Das werde ich vielleicht sogar brauchen", murmelte Professor McGonagall vor sich hin, als sie sich mit einem Nicken von Yuugi verabschiedete und dann auf das Schloß zuging, um endlich – wenn auch ziemlich verspätet – ihre heutige Stunde in Verwandlung abzuhalten.

Yuugi hingegen blieb vorerst am See und blickte nachdenklich, aber zufrieden auf das stille Gewässer. Yami trat, noch immer in seiner Geistform, neben ihn und gemeinsam ließen die beiden Seelenpartner Yuugis allererste Unterrichtsstunde noch einmal an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen. Doch schließlich wandte sich Yami seinem Hikari zu und trat hinter den jungen Mann, um ihn zu umarmen. Sein Kinn auf Yuugis breiter Schulter ablegend, meinte der ehemalige Pharao: **Deine Unterrichtsstunde war ein voller Erfolg, Aibou. Deine Schüler hingen richtiggehend an deinen Lippen, als du über mein Heimatland berichtetest. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Yuugi.**

_**Danke, Yami. Ich bin froh, daß die erste Hürde genommen ist. Doch viel faszinierter als von meinen Erzählungen waren sie von dir und deinem Gebet. Danke nochmals, daß du eingewilligt hast, es vor den Schülern zu halten...ich weiß, daß du dies sonst nicht tun würdest.**_

**Es ist wahr, daß mein Gebet an Ra für mich eine sehr persönliche Sache ist. Doch du hast du mich darum gebeten, Hikari und du weißt, daß ich dir kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen kann.** Dieses Geständnis wurde begleitet von tiefer Liebe und erhielt dieses Gefühl kurz darauf in gleicher Intensität zurück, was für Yami genug Dank war. **Außerdem versteht niemand außer dir, was ich in meinem Gebet ausdrückte – wodurch meine Privatsphäre nicht gelitten hat, Aibou**, fügte Yami noch gedanklich hinzu.

_**Das ist auch wieder wahr. Trotzdem danke.**_

**Gern geschehen. Es war schließlich eine wirklich gute Idee, wie wir sehen konnten. Doch trotz aller positiven Entwicklungen, welche diese erste Unterrichtsstunde mit sich brachte, so ist mir trotzdem etwas aufgefallen, was deine Freude trüben wird.**

_**Du meinst, daß nicht alle meine Schüler anwesend waren?**_

**Es ist dir also auch aufgefallen, Aibou?**

Ein mentales Seufzen klang über die Seelenverbindung, bevor Yuugi antwortete. **_Natürlich, Yami. Wie hätte mir gerade das Fehlen der Slytherins entgehen sollen?_**

**Nicht alle Slytherins fehlten. Nur etwa die Hälfte. Sie testen dich mit allen Mitteln, Yuugi. Doch der blonde junge Mann aus dem Zug war anwesend – und während ich ihn beobachtete, konnte ich ehrliches Interesse bei ihm spüren, auch wenn er sich nicht aktiv an deinem Unterricht beteiligte. Er verbirgt seine Gefühle äußerst geschickt vor Anderen, doch da er nicht sehen konnte, wie ich ihn beobachte, war seine Kontrolle an manchen Stellen mangelhaft.**

_**Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem zu tun, was Ishizu vorgestern zu ihm sagte. Ich bin froh, daß er anwesend war, obwohl er so arrogant und abweisend tut. Ich glaube noch immer, daß er in Zukunft wichtig werden wird. Nicht unbedingt für uns, aber dennoch sehr wichtig.**_

**Dann sollten wir mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen.**

_**Nicht nur über ihn, Yami. Auch über Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber bei ihm habe ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.**_

Ein gedankliches Grollen entwich Yami, als er an den abschätzenden Blick zurückdachte, mit dem der Zaubertrank-Meister seinen Seelenpartner vor wenigen Minuten gemustert hatte. Das Verhalten des älteren Professors löste eine Welle von Beschützerinstinkt in Yami aus, der es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn Yuugi ungerecht oder abwertend behandelt wurde.

**Denkst du, er ist eine Gefahr?**

_**Ich weiß nicht. Eher nicht. Ich spüre keine Bosheit in ihm, auch wenn er äußerlich sehr viel Feindseligkeit und Arroganz ausströmt – und unser Auftauchen hier überhaupt nicht gut aufgenommen hat. Ich glaube, ich verwirre ihn – und das bringt ihn gegen mich auf.**_

**Er sollte aufgeschlossener sein. Außerdem ist sein Verhalten nicht dadurch zu entschuldigen, daß du eine eher ungewöhnliche Ergänzung der hiesigen Lehrerschaft darstellst. Für den Rest der Professoren ist es doch auch kein Problem. **Yamis Verärgerung war für Yuugi deutlich zu spüren, welcher auch sofort erkannte, was genau seinen Seelenpartner so aufbrachte. Der junge Mann lächelte und schloß seine dunkle Hälfte mental in eine Umarmung ein, bevor er flüsterte: **_Nur, weil du mich liebst, geht das nicht auch jedem Anderen so, itoshii._**

**Er soll dich auch gar nicht so lieben wie ich**, kam die leicht besitzergreifende Antwort, während sich Yamis unsichtbare Umarmung festigte. **Doch er soll dir den nötigen Respekt entgegenbringen, Aibou. Das wäre vollkommen ausreichend...auch wenn ihn ein wenig Freundlichkeit nun wahrlich nicht umbringen würde.**

Dem konnte Yuugi nicht widersprechen. **_Bedeutet das, daß wir ihn im Auge behalten? Ich würde zu gern seine Aura einmal richtig unter die Lupe nehmen. Da waren so viele Schichten, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor bei einer Aura gesehen habe – und mein Gefühl sagt mir, daß wir dieses Rätsel ergründen sollten. _**

**Auf jeden Fall werden wir ihn beobachten; er tut es sicher auch, denn er scheint mir nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, der leicht sein Mißtrauen ablegt. Und wenn du bei ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hast, ist das ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, daß irgendwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Und aufgrund von deinen und Ishizus Visionen halte ich es für das Beste, wenn wir soviel wie möglich über die Personen hier in Hogwarths wissen.**

_**Da hast du Recht, Yami. Unsere Arbeit hat gerade erst begonnen und doch türmen sich schon die Rätsel vor uns.**_

**Gut, daß du gut im Lösen von ihnen bist. Doch Dumbledore-sama wird sicherlich imstande sein, uns Hinweise in Bezug auf einige dieser Rätsel zu geben.**

Yuugi wollte dem ehemaligen Pharao gerade eine Antwort geben, als beide Seelenpartner spürten, wie sich ihnen jemand näherte. Während Yami in seinem Seelenraum verschwand, drehte Yuugi sich herum, um dem Neuankömmling entgegenzublicken. Dieser stellte sich als Fang heraus, der mit freudigen Sprüngen auf den jungen Mann zugestürmt kam. Erst wenige Schritte von Yuugi entfernt bremste der große Hund seine Geschwindigkeit ab, so daß er leicht schlitternd vor Yamis Hikari zum Stehen kam.

Yuugi konnte ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und kniete sich hin, um Fang sanft hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, was diesem ein wohliges Japsen entlockte. Der junge Hund ließ sich fallen und drehte sich wie ein Welpe auf den Rücken, damit Yuugi ihn am Bauch kraulen konnte, was dieser auch bereitwillig tat.

Das Geräusch schwerer Schritte und ein großer Schatten, der über ihn fiel, ließ Yuugi wieder aufsehen und willkommen heißend lächeln, als er Hagrid erblickte. Der Halbriese erwiderte die freundliche Geste mit einem dröhnenden „Hallo", bevor er kopfschüttelnd auf Fang hinabsah, welcher sich leise jaulend verwöhnen ließ. „Er mag Euch wirklich, Yuugi", meinte Hagrid, „Als er Euch eben sah, ist er losgerannt wie ein Wilder. Das macht er sonst nur bei Harry."

„Er ist halt noch jung und total verspielt", erwiderte Yuugi mit einem Schmunzeln. Fang sah auf, als würde er verstehen, daß sie über ihn redeten. Dann rollte er sich wieder auf die Beine und erhob sich, so daß er auf Augenhöhe mit Yuugi war. Der braungefleckte Hund schnüffelte an Yuugis Hand, dann leckte er mit seiner rauhen Zunge darüber. Als er dieses Zeugnis seiner Zuneigung jedoch mit Yuugis Gesicht wiederholen wollte, stoppte dieser ihn mit einer sanften Hand auf Fangs Kopf und einem leisen, aber bestimmten Nein.

Was Hagrid verwunderte, war die Tatsache, daß Fang sofort gehorchte. Sonst gelang es nur Hagrid selbst, den verspielten großen Hund zu bändigen. Doch die ruhige, warmherzige Art und Weise, wie Yuugi mit Fang umging, ließ diesen wohl zu dem jungen Mann wie zu einem Herrchen aufsehen; zu einem Menschen, dem man gehorchen mußte. Yuugi ließ sich willig zu einem Streicheln und Kraulen verleiten, doch er setzte Grenzen, die Fang akzeptierte.

Seine Gedanken führten dazu, daß Hagrid Yuugi wieder genauer in Augenschein nahm, so wie er es schon am Abend des Sortings getan hatte. Doch da war es später Abend gewesen, daher war es nun das erste Mal, daß der Halbriese seinen neuen Kollegen richtig ansehen konnte. Doch er stutzte bei der fremdländischen Kleidung, die Yuugi trug. Dem jungen Mann entging diese Reaktion nicht und mit einem letzten liebevollen Streicheln für Fang richtete sich Yuugi wieder auf, um Hagrid eine Erklärung zu bieten.

Als der Halbriese hörte, daß Yuugi seine erste eigene Unterrichtsstunde gehalten hatte, lud er ihn zu einer Tasse Tee in seine Hütte ein. Yuugi nahm die Einladung gern an, denn Yami und er hatten nichts Dringendes vor und der junge Mann fühlte sich in Hagrids Gesellschaft wohl. Auch Fang machte seine Begeisterung deutlich, daß Yuugi noch bei ihnen blieb und tobte auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte um die Beiden herum. Erst ein Befehl von Hagrid machte diesem Treiben ein Ende und Fang folgte ihnen weitaus ruhiger in die Hütte hinein, wo er es sich zu Yuugis Füßen bequem machte.

Eine geraume Weile später verließ Yuugi Hagrids Behausung wieder, einen der steinharten Kekse des Halbriesen in der Hand, an dem er vorsichtig knabberte. Das Gespräch mit Hagrid war sehr interessant und aufschlußreich gewesen, denn sein neuer Freund hatte ihm viel über die Personen im Schloß erzählt, ohne daß Yuugi hatte fragen müssen. Hagrid war eine offene, vertrauensvolle Seele – aber dennoch nicht dumm. Das hatte Yuugi anhand der oftmals sehr treffenden Beschreibungen erkannt, welche ihm sein großer Freund von den Charakteren einzelner Leute geliefert hatte. Mit dem Versprechen, an Hagrids nächsten Stunde von „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" in der nächsten Woche teilzunehmen, machte Yuugi sich auf den Weg ins Schloß, um mit Yami an ihrer Übersetzung der Schriftrollen weiterzuarbeiten.

Doch so weit sollte er gar nicht kommen, denn als Yuugi gerade mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten die Eingangshalle durchquerte, rief ihn jemand an. Aufblickend erkannte Yuugi den Sprecher als Professor Dumbledore, der die Treppe herunter auf ihn zukam und bei seinem Anblick ein Lächeln nicht unterdrückte. Yuugi erwiderte das Lächeln und biß vorsichtig ein kleines Stück von dem Keks ab, der besser schmeckte als er aussah.

„Paß auf, daß du dir nicht sprichwörtlich die Zähne daran ausbeißt", lächelte der Schulleiter mit einem Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen, da er Yuugis Aktion beobachtet hatte, während er näherkam. „Mit Hagrids Keksen kannst du jemanden erschlagen, wenn du es darauf anlegst." Yuugi lachte amüsiert, knabberte dann aber noch etwas vorsichtiger an seinem Keks. Yamis Belustigung wegen Dumbledores Worten erntete ihm die Drohung: **_Wenn du dich weiterhin so über mich amüsierst, könnte ich mich veranlaßt sehen, Revanche zu üben, Yami. _**Der ehemalige Pharao hob eine Augenbraue, versuchte aber, sein Lachen im Zaum zu halten, um nicht den ‚Zorn' seines Hikaris zu wecken. Dennoch zuckten seine Mundwinkel verdächtig, was Yuugi zu einem gedanklichen Kopfschütteln veranlaßte.

Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Professor Dumbledore zuwendend, der ihn schmunzelnd betrachtete, fragte Yuugi: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Onkel Albus?" Daraufhin erwiderte der weißhaarige Zauberer: „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was ich für dich tun kann, mein Junge." Dies erntete ihm einen fragenden Blick und er fuhr fort: „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, heute in der Großen Halle zu essen – doch da ich sehe, daß du wohl ebenfalls noch nicht zu Mittag gegessen hast, Yuugi, könnte wir das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden und gemeinsam in meinem Büro essen, während wir unser Gespräch von vorgestern haben."

Yuugi nickte bestätigend, da dies Yamis und seinen Nachforschungen sehr entgegen kam. Auf diese Weise würden Hagrids Charakterisierungen mehr Schärfe bekommen, wenn der Schulleiter Yuugi seine eigenen Beurteilungen dieser Personen gab. Außerdem wollte der junge Mann auch Aufklärung über die besorgniserregenden Schilderungen erhalten, über die er im „Tagespropheten" gelesen hatte.

Daher schritten die zwei so ungleichen Männer die Treppe wieder hinauf, welche Professor Dumbledore zuvor herabgekommen war und begaben sich in dessen Büro. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten sie Harry, Ron und Hermine, die gerade von ihrer Verwandlungsstunde kamen und zur Großen Halle wollten, um dort zu Mittag zu essen. Professor Dumbledore nickte den drei Gryffindor freundlich zu, während Yuugi ihnen eines seiner warmen Lächeln schenkte, bevor er sich wieder der Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter zuwandte. Nachdem die Beiden um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren, blickten sich die drei Freunde leicht verwirrt an.

„Hab ich eben richtig gesehen und Professor Mutou hatte einen von Hagrids Keksen in der Hand?", murmelte Ron vor sich hin. Hermine blinzelte und nickte nur wortlos, wobei sie innerlich betete, daß Yuugi den Genuß des Gebäcks unbeschadet überstehen möge.

Harry hingegen starrte für einen Moment blicklos vor sich hin, bevor er sich seinen zwei besten Freunden zuwandte. „Ich glaube, er ist wirklich nett. Ein absolutes Mysterium, aber nett. Jedenfalls hat er innerhalb von wenigen Tagen mit all den Leuten Freundschaft geschlossen, die wir mögen." Auf Hermines und Rons fragende Blicke erklärte er: „Da ist zuerst Professor Dumbledore, den er immerhin Onkel nennt und der sich sehr gefreut hat, ihn wiederzusehen. Dann ist da Remus, der ihn offensichtlich auch mag. Gestern abend war das erste Mal, daß ich Remus richtiggehend fröhlich gesehen habe; jedenfalls seit...", Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich und er stockte. Sirius' Namen erwähnte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor so selten wie möglich; der Verlust seines geliebten Paten tat für den Gryffindor immer noch viel zu weh, auch wenn inzwischen über ein Jahr vergangen war. Hermine und Ron nickten; sie verstanden, was Harry meinte und nicht aussprechen konnte.

Der Gryffindor nickte dankbar und fuhr nach einem tiefen Atemholen fort: „Wie gesagt, zum Schulleiter sagt er Onkel, Remus mag ihn – und dann wäre da seine Freundschaft mit Bill. Und nun auch noch Hagrid. Ihr wißt genau, daß Hagrid nicht jedem seine Kekse anbietet", endete Harry nachdenklich. Ron schwieg zu diesen Ausführungen, denn obwohl er seinem Bruder vertraute, weckte Yuugis Sorting ins Slytherin-Haus doch den Argwohn des Rothaarigen. Zu lange war alles, was mit Slytherins zu tun hatte, ein Synonym für Ärger gewesen, als daß Ron diese Assoziation schnell ablegen konnte. Andererseits hatte Harry gerade gute Argumente aufgelistet, die für ihren neuen Professor sprachen.

Und die Unterrichtsstunde des jungen Mannes war alles andere als einschläfernd gewesen, mußte Ron zugeben. Vielmehr war es eine der interessantesten Stunden gewesen, die er bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Yuugis lebhafte, farbige Art über Ägypten zu sprechen hatte Ron deutlich gemacht, wie sehr sein Professor dieses Land und seine Geschichte liebte...ebenso wie Bill, der auch immer ganz enthusiastische Briefe von seiner Arbeit dort nach Hause schrieb.

Während Ron ungewohnt still und nachdenklich blieb, hatte Hermine Harrys Überlegung aufgegriffen und meinte nun: „Du hast Recht, Harry. Er ist mit Menschen befreundet oder zumindest vertraut, von denen wir wissen, daß sie auf unserer Seite sind. Und es sind ganz verschiedene Charaktere, die ihn mögen. Der Schulleiter hat von der Wahl seiner Freunde her ein ganz anderen Ansatzpunkt als Bill oder Professor Lupin. Das gleiche gilt auch umgekehrt. Und Hagrid ist schon ein Fall für sich."

An dieser Stelle mischte sich Ron gedankenverloren in das Gespräch seiner zwei Freunde. „McGonagall mag ihn auch." Zwei fragende Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn und er meinte: „Habt ihr nicht bemerkt, wie sie auf die Verspätung reagierte? Sie war kein bißchen verärgert, daß wir nicht pünktlich zu Verwandlung gekommen waren. Ich hatte angenommen, sie würde doch irgendwie negativ reagieren, auch wenn sie Professor Mutous Entschuldigung zuerst angenommen hatte. Doch es geschah nichts, ganz im Gegenteil – sie schien fast besser gelaunt als jemals zuvor, als sie ins Klassenzimmer trat und anfing, zu unterrichten."

Harry nickte und meinte dann: „Ich glaube kaum, daß Professor Snape derart reagierte. Er war ja schon am See mies gelaunt. Zum Glück hatten wir danach nicht Zaubertränke, sonst hätte er trotz McGonagalls beschwichtigenden Worten zu Professor Mutou einen Weg gefunden, seinen Frust damit abzureagieren, indem er Gryffindor massenhaft Punkte abgezogen hätte." Dazu konnten Hermine und Ron nur zustimmend nicken. Ungewohnt schweigsam setzten die drei Gryffindor ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fort, während ihre Gedanken sich um den jungen Professor drehten, welcher ihnen aufgrund der Wahl der Leute, welche mit ihm in den letzten Tagen Freundschaft geschlossen hatten, immer sympathischer wurde.

Yuugi hingegen ließ sich das köstliche Essen schmecken, welches die Hauselfen Professor Dumbledore und ihm im Büro des Schulleiters serviert hatten. Dabei unterhielt er den weißhaarigen Zauberer mit den Ereignissen des letzten Tages sowie seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Als Yuugi leicht verlegen erwähnte, daß er sogar überzogen hatte, funkelten ihn die hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters fröhlich an. „Daß ist das noch erlebe", meinte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd, „die Schüler scheinen ja wirklich einmal interessiert an Geschichte zu sein. Meinen Glückwunsch, Yuugi."

„Danke, oji-san. Doch Snape-san wirkte weniger begeistert über das Interesse an meinem Unterricht. McGonagall-san und er mußten zum See kommen und ihre Schüler abholen, was wohl nicht dazu beitragen wird, daß er mir freundlicher gesonnen ist", erwiderte Yuugi mit einem leichten Seufzen. Professor Dumbledores Lächeln wurde, wenn möglich, noch breiter und er meinte beruhigend: „Nimm Severus und seine leicht ruppige Art nicht schwer, mein Junge, so ist er zuerst zu allen Leuten. Doch daß er seine Schüler nicht schon angstvoll vor ihm zitternd vor der Tür zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum vorfindet und statt dessen auf die Suche nach ihnen gehen muß, ist ihm wohl wirklich noch nie passiert. Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen", schmunzelte der alte Mann amüsiert.

Yuugi konnte sich ein eigenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er den alten Freund seines Großvaters betrachtete, den die Geschichte des Vormittags sichtlich belustigt hatte, ging man von dem Glitzern in den blauen Augen aus. Albus Dumbledore war schon immer ein Mann mit viel Humor gewesen, erinnerte sich Yuugi aus seiner Kindheit.

Dann legte Yuugi sein Besteck beiseite und wurde ernster, was seinen Gesprächspartner aufmerksam werden ließ. Auch Professor Dumbledore hatte inzwischen sein Essen beendet und wartete darauf, was Yuugi mit ihm besprechen wollte. Er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, doch wollte er den jungen Mann vor sich von selbst auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen lassen. Und Yuugi kam gleich zur Sache, in dem er die Artikel erwähnte, welche er im „Tagespropheten" gelesen hatte. Fragend blickten seine violetten Augen den Schulleiter an, der ihn für einige Augenblicke nur schweigend musterte und dann tief aufseufzte. Eine unsichtbare Last schien seine Schultern herabzudrücken und das Funkeln in den hellblauen Augen dimmte, als er sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert sah, dem jungen Mann vor sich von Voldemort und der Gefahr, die der Schwarzmagier für die Zaubererwelt darstellte, zu berichten. Wie würde Yuugi darauf reagieren?

Professor Dumbledore fragte sich, ob er dem Enkel seines Freundes nicht schon vorher von der Gefahr hätte erzählen müssen, anstatt Yuugi ohne Kenntnis aller Tatsachen in die ganze Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Was, wenn Yuugi etwas geschah, nur weil er ihm half? Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, ob er es verkraften würde, wenn dieser Fall wirklich eintreten sollte; er hatte schon zu viele Freunde und Vertraute durch den Kampf gegen Voldemort verloren. Zu viele hatten unschuldig leiden müssen – wie Harry. Und seitdem er Yuugi nach so vielen Jahren wiedergetroffen hatte, war dem weisen Zauberer klargeworden, daß er in dem jungen Mann – ebenso wie in dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor - einen Enkel sah.

Angesichts dieser Veränderung in dem weisen, gütigen Mann vor sich wurde nicht nur Yuugi besorgt. Auch Yami, welcher bis jetzt nur von seinem Seelenraum aus dem Gespräch zugehört hatte, wurde aufmerksam und sandte einen alarmierten Gedanken zu seinem Hikari. Doch Yuugi war schon aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und hatte den mächtigen Schreibtisch des Schulleiters umrundet, um sich vor Professor Dumbledore hinzuknien und dessen Hände in die seinen zu nehmen. Instinktiv begann er damit, Wellen an Wärme auszusenden, um dem Freund seines Großvaters dabei zu helfen, sich wieder zu fangen.

Der Schulleiter schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er den sanften Druck bemerkte und Yuugi vor sich knien sah. In den warmen Augen des jungen Mannes stand unübersehbar Besorgnis um ihn geschrieben und der Druck seiner Hände nahm zu, als wolle er dem älteren Mann damit Kraft schenken. Erstaunt von der Reaktion, aber gleichzeitig auch gerührt von Yuugis sofortigem Versuch, ihm zu helfen, lächelte Professor Dumbledore den jungen Mann dankbar an. Doch das ernste, besorgte Licht in den violetten Augen ließ nicht nach, auch wenn Yuugi sich nach einer Weile wieder erhob und einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Es ist also, wie ich schon dachte, eine ernste Sache", meinte Yuugi schließlich. „Erzähl mir davon, oji-san. Vielleicht kann ich helfen." „Es ist sogar eine sehr ernste und gefährliche Angelegenheit, in die ich dich mit hineingezogen habe, Yuugi", seufzte Professor Dumbledore auf. Mit seiner Hand wies er auf das nahestehende, breite Sofa und meinte: „Laß uns dort drüben Platz nehmen, mein Junge. Diese Erzählung wird eine geraume Weile in Anspruch nehmen. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir vergeben, daß ich vielleicht dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht habe, indem ich dich bat, hierher zu kommen."

Yuugi blickte den Schulleiter nur schweigend an, während er auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Mit seiner Reaktion zeigte er, daß er zuhören würde, bevor er ein Urteil fällte. Doch in den Augen des jungen Mannes zeigte sich ein Hauch von dunklem Karmesinrot, als Yami seine Wahrnehmung mit der seines Seelenpartners verschmolz, um wie dieser der nun folgenden Erzählung zu zuzuhören.

Und was sie zu hören bekamen, erschreckte und betrübte sowohl den ehemaligen Pharao als auch seinen Hikari. Die Grausamkeiten, die Voldemort im Namen seiner eingebildeten Überlegenheit über jedes andere Lebewesen beging, erinnerte die Seelenpartner nur allzu sehr an Maliks bösen Yami. Auch Marik hatte die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen wollen, auch wenn er dazu die Macht der Millenniumsgegenstände hatte gebrauchen wollen und nicht, indem er das Leben eines jungen Mannes zerstörte, welcher nunmehr als die einzige Hoffnung angesehen wurde, wieder für Frieden in der Zaubererwelt zu sorgen.

Bis Professor Dumbledore damit fertig war, Yuugi - und Yami - einen Überblick über Voldemorts Machenschaften sowie über das, was seit Harrys 1.Schuljahr alles passiert war, zu verschaffen, war eine geraume Zeit vergangen. Doch der Schulleiter hatte ein wenig Abbitte leisten wollen, indem er dem Enkel seines Freundes nichts über die Gefahren verschwieg, in der die Zaubererwelt schwebte. Er hoffte, er hatte Yuugi keinen zu großen Schrecken eingejagt, denn war die Art und Fülle an Informationen an sich schon einschüchternd, so würde dies auf jemanden, der bis jetzt nicht in Kontakt mit Magie gekommen war, sicher doppelt beklemmend wirken.

Der weißbärtige Zauberer beobachtete Yuugi aufmerksam über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg und versuchte, die Reaktion des Jüngeren einzuschätzen, als dieser die Nachrichten zu verarbeiten suchte. Hatte er jedoch erwartet, Furcht oder Horror in den violetten Augen zu sehen, so wurde er enttäuscht. In den warmen Tiefen von Yuugis Augen spiegelten sich nur tiefe Nachdenklichkeit, offensichtlicher Abscheu angesichts der Grausamkeiten, von denen Dumbledore berichtet hatte - und Mitgefühl.

Dieses Mitgefühl wurde wenige Minuten später auch zum Ausdruck gebracht, als Yuugi seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den alten Schulleiter richtete und meinte: "Du trägst eine schwere Last auf deinen Schultern, oji-san. Es ist sicher nicht leicht, Hoffnung in einer solch düsteren Zeit wie der jetzigen verbreiten zu können - dieser Voldemort scheint eine große Gefahr zu sein. Ich werde dir gern jederzeit bei deiner Aufgabe behilflich sein, wenn es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt."

Professor Dumbledore war innerlich tief berührt, daß Yuugi sofort dazu bereit war, ihn zu unterstützen, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren, daß er sich damit große Schwierigkeiten einhandeln konnte. Hatte Voldemort erst einmal Kenntnis davon erhalten, daß der junge Mann ein enger Vertrauter des Schulleiters war, würde er einen Platz ganz weit oben auf der Liste derer erhalten, welche der Dunkle Lord vernichten wollte.

"Du bist sehr großzügig, Yuugi", meinte Dumbledore schließlich, "und ich bin dir dankbar, daß du mir helfen willst. Doch sollte Voldemort in dir eine potentielle Gefährdung seiner Pläne sehen, dann wärest du in sehr großer Gefahr. Darum habe ich auch solchen Wert darauf gelegt, daß niemand weiß, was du hier in Hogwarths wirklich für mich tust."

Yuugis kluge Augen richteten sich direkt auf den weißhaarigen Zauberer und ein schmales Lächeln erschien in seinen Mundwinkeln. "Hab keine Sorge um mich, Onkel Albus. Ich weiß auf mich selbst aufzupassen. Schließlich präsentiert einem das Leben genug Hürden, die man nehmen muß - auch wenn psychopathische Massenmörder mit Größenwahn eher selten darunter sind."

Yuugis Charakterisierung brachte ihm nicht nur von seinem Gegenüber eine gehobene Augenbraue ein, auch Yami konnte sich ein Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen. **Das war eine noch sehr nette Umschreibung dieses Mannes, Aibou. Ich hätte einige andere Worte, die ihn wahrscheinlich ebenso treffend beschreiben würden, aber weniger höflich wären.**

_**Ich weiß, Yami und mir geht es genauso. Doch in unserer derzeitigen Situation kommt es mehr darauf an, wirkliche Hilfe zu leisten, um Onkel Albus in seinem Kampf gegen diesen selbsternannten 'Lord' zu unterstützen. Und die Schriftrollen scheinen eine derartige Möglichkeit zu sein.**_

**Du hast ja Recht, Yuugi. Doch werden wir noch eine geraume Weile brauchen, bis wir dem Dialekt der Schriftrollen soweit auf den Grund gegangen sind, daß wir mit einer Übersetzung schneller vorankommen. Und selbst dann heißt das nicht unbedingt, daß der Inhalt der Rollen dabei helfen wird, eine wirksame Verteidigung gegen ihren Feind zu errichten.**

Yuugi seufzte lautlos auf, denn Yamis Bedenken war korrekt. Dennoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß auf diesen Schriftrollen etwas sehr Wichtiges geschrieben stand. Und zwar nicht nur für Professor Dumbledore, sondern auch für Yami und ihn.

_**Wir müssen uns halt Mühe geben, die Schriftrollen so rasch wie möglich zu verstehen, Yami. Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, sie werden von Nutzen sein - auf die eine oder andere Weise. Vertrau mir, itoshii.**_

Yamis Antwort darauf war prompt und voller Überzeugung. **Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Aibou. Dein Gespür hat dich bis jetzt stets richtig gelenkt - und auch wenn ich vorsichtig wäre, nur auf die Entzifferung der Schriftrollen zu setzen, um diesen Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen, so stimme ich dir doch zu, daß sie wichtig sind. Schon ihre Chiffrierung in den alten, komplizierten Dialekt legt nahe, daß ihr Inhalt von hoher Bedeutung ist. Nur für wen und welche Situation, ist die Frage.**

_**Eine Frage, auf die wir eine Antwort finden müssen, Yami.**_

Yamis Einverständnis spürend, wollte Yuugi gerade noch etwas zu seiner dunklen Hälfte sagen, als ihn die weise Stimme von Professor Dumbledore aus seinem mentalen Gespräch riß. Aufblickend lächelte Yuugi entschuldigend und meinte: "Verzeih, wenn ich gerade so in Gedanken versunken war. Doch durch die Neuigkeiten, welche ich von dir hörte, erhalten die Schriftrollen, die ich für dich übersetzen soll, eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Du erhoffst dir von ihnen Hilfe in deinem Kampf gegen Voldemort, nicht wahr?"

Professor Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder in die Polster des Sofas zurück, als er sah, daß er wieder Yuugis Aufmerksamkeit hatte und nickte. "Ja, diese Schriftrollen sind ein Teil meiner Bestrebungen, Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen, Yuugi. Im Alten Ägypten gab es viele Geheimnisse und Rätsel, welche vielleicht heute von Nutzen sein können, um die Finsternis zurückzuhalten und wieder für Frieden zu sorgen. In den Schriftrollen können Hinweise verborgen sein, die magische Gegenstände oder Orte bezeichnen, welche unserer Seite einen Vorteil in diesem Krieg verschaffen könnten. Und glaub mir, Yuugi", seufzte Professor Dumbledore auf, "diesen Vorteil könnten wir wirklich gut gebrauchen. Ebenso wie weitere Verbündete, denn Voldemort bekommt von Tag zu Tag mehr Anhänger, auch wenn sich die Meisten von ihnen aus Furcht um ihr eigenes Leben unter seine Herrschaft begeben und nicht, weil sie seinen Zielen loyal sind."

"Du bist besorgt", schlußfolgerte Yuugi aus den Worten des Schulleiters.

"Ja, sehr sogar. Harry ist in ständiger Gefahr, da er Voldemorts größtes Hindernis auf dem Weg zur völligen Machtübernahme darstellt. Doch auch viele Andere, deren Loyalität zur Seite des Lichts bekannt ist oder die Voldemort Widerstand leisten, müssen ständig um ihr Leben fürchten."

Stille senkte sich nach diesen düsteren Worten über Professor Dumbledores Büro, bevor Yuugi schließlich sagte: "Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit, oji-san. Du hast mir viel Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, doch sei dir gewiß, daß ich helfen werde, so gut ich kann. Die Schriftrollen enthalten ein wichtiges Geheimnis, soviel habe ich bis jetzt schon herausgefunden. Der Dialekt, in welchem sie geschrieben sind, ist sehr alt und rätselhaft - als wenn sich jemand große Mühe gegeben hat, nur ganz bestimmten Personen ihren Inhalt zugänglich zu machen. Das hat etwas zu bedeuten; und ich werde es ganz sicher bald herausgefunden haben. Verlier nicht die Hoffnung, denn wo Schatten ist, da ist auch immer Licht. Und du hast Freunde an deiner Seite."

"Weise Worte", lächelte der Schulleiter, "doch jetzt sollten wir unser Gespräch vielleicht für's Erste beenden, mein Junge, denn ich glaube, die Neuigkeiten, welche ich dir anvertraute, brauchen doch eine Weile, um richtig einzusinken. Wenn du noch Fragen haben solltest, steht meine Tür dir jederzeit offen, vergiß das nicht."

Yuugi erhob sich mit einem zustimmenden Lächeln an den alten Freund seines Großvaters. "Ja, es ist wohl besser, wenn ich deinen Bericht noch einmal in Ruhe überdenke, oji-san. Außerdem hatte ich sowieso vor, den heutigen Nachmittag dazu zu nutzen, meine Übersetzung fortzuführen. Ich werde dich jetzt also deiner Arbeit überlassen, Onkel Albus und mich an die meine setzen. Vielen Dank für das Essen und unser Gespräch."

"Es war mir eine Freude, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, Yuugi", antwortete der Schulleiter, "auch wenn das Thema alles andere als erfreulich war." Auf diese Worte erhielt er ein bestätigendes Nicken des jungen Mannes, während dieser sich von der Couch erhob. Mit einem freundlichen Gruß verabschiedete sich Yuugi von Professor Dumbledore und verließ das Schulleiterbüro, um sich zu seinem Raum zu begeben.

Tief in ein gedankliches Gespräch mit Yami über das versunken, was sie gerade über die Zustände in der Zaubererwelt gehört hatten, überhörte der junge Mann fast die Stimmen, die sich näherten. Aufblickend horchte er aufmerksam und ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über Yuugis Züge, als er die Identitäten derjenigen erkannte, die ihm entgegenkamen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge.

Die beiden Rothaarigen waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft; es machte fast den Anschein, als würden sie über etwas diskutieren und könnten sich nicht auf eine Meinung einigen. Kurzentschlossen lehnte sich Yuugi an die Wand des Ganges und nutzte ein wenig Schattenmagie, um seine Gegenwart zu verbergen. Nach den gerade erhaltenen Nachrichten benötigte er ein wenig Amüsement als Ausgleich. Und anscheinend hatten seine beiden Duel Monster Fred und George schon ein oder zwei Streiche gespielt, über deren Konsequenzen die Brüder gerade diskutierten.

Ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung von Yuugis Anwesenheit kamen die Zwillinge näher und blieben nahe einer Gangkreuzung stehen. Einer dieser Gänge würde hinunter in zu den Kerkern führen, der zweite zum Büro des Schulleiters, woher Yuugi gekommen war, und der letzte hinab in die Große Halle.

"Und ich sage es dir noch einmal, Fred", hörte Yuugi einen der Brüder mit einem übertrieben geduldigen Tonfall sagen, "ich habe dich nicht auf den Astronomieturm bestellt. Warum sollte ich auch, wenn wir uns doch vielmehr bei der Statue der Buckligen Hexe treffen wollten!"

"Wollten wir nicht!", konterte Fred mit einem Augenrollen. "Nach dem Unterricht bei Professor Mutou heute morgen hast du mir gesagt, ich solle Punkt 12 Uhr auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms sein, damit wir in Ruhe besprechen können, wie wir unsere neueste Erfindung am besten zum Einsatz bringen."

"Was? Wann soll ich das gesagt haben?" George schien nun definitiv verwirrt.

"Oh Mann, wirst du vorzeitig vergeßlich?", war die entnervte Antwort seines Zwillings. "Während wir zu Verwandlung gegangen sind, George. Du erinnerst dich, daß McGonagall uns vorausschickte, nachdem Snape und sie uns am See abholen mußten?"

"Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an heute Vormittag", war Georges Antwort, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und seinen Zwilling kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. "Jedoch scheinst du Probleme mit deinem Gedächtnis zu haben, lieber Bruder", fuhr er fort, "denn unsere Verabredung trafen wir erst nach McGonagalls Unterricht. Und zwar beim Mittag, welches übrigens 12 Uhr stattfand, weshalb ich dich auch nicht zu solch einer Zeit auf den Astronomieturm bestellen würde!"

"Aber du hast doch gesagt...", begann Fred zu argumentieren, bevor ihn ein Kopfschütteln seines Bruders die Stirn runzeln ließ. Der Rothaarige fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und meinte: "Jetzt blick' ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich könnte schwören, daß du mir gesagt hast..." Als Fred erneut stockte, meinte George genauso irritiert: "Was ist hier los? Ich weiß genau, daß du beim Mittag zu mir gesagt hast, wir treffen uns bei der Buckligen Hexe - während du hingegen glaubst, wir wären genau zu der Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm verabredet...denkst du, jemand nimmt uns auf den Arm?"

"Hmm, mag sein", erwiderte sein Bruder, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, "aber wie? Mit einem Vielsaft-Trank?"

"Ein bißchen aufwendig oder nicht?", argumentierte Fred. "Der Trank ist schwierig und dauert so lang - und das alles nur, um ein Treffen von uns zu manipulieren? Das glaube ich nicht."

"Aber was ist dann los?" George lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich und dachte nach. Fred hingegen zuckte die Schultern und beschloß, das Thema vorerst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. "Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Bruderherz", gab er zu und fügte an: "Doch ich habe auch keine Lust, jetzt weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. Laß uns vielmehr endlich unsere neue Erfindung an den Slytherins ausprobieren. Wir haben ihnen schon lange keinen Streich mehr gespielt."

"Das stimmt allerdings. Wir wollen doch nicht, daß sie denken, uns wären die Ideen ausgegangen", pflichtete ihm George mit einem teuflischen Lächeln bei. Fred erwiderte das Grinsen und wandte sich herum, um den Gang zum Slytherin-Territorium herunterzugehen. Dabei entging ihm, was sich nun hinter seinem Rücken abspielte.

George, der sich von der Wand hinter sich abstoßen wollte, bekam plötzlich große Augen, als er merkte, daß er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Auch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, wodurch es ihm unmöglich war, seinen Zwilling auf seine Lage aufmerksam zu machen. Der Gryffindor mußte zusehen, wie Fred ahnungslos wenige Meter weiter um eine Ecke bog und damit aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Yuugi hatte gemeinsam mit Yami, welcher in seiner Geistform neben ihm erschienen war, alles beobachtet und lächelte, als er ein leises Kichern hören konnte, welches ihm definitiv bekannt vorkam. Ein Schatten huschte durch den Gang, unbemerkt von George, welcher noch immer gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln ankämpfte, und verschwand um die gleiche Ecke wie Fred zuvor. Yami schenkte seiner lichten Seelenhälfte einen amüsierten Blick, bevor er ebenfalls den Gang hinabschritt und um die Ecke schaute, um zu sehen, was passierte.

Sekunden später trat der ehemalige Pharao wieder zurück an Yuugis Seite, als erneut Schritte hörbar wurden und dann Fred wieder um die Ecke kam. Der Rothaarige hatte einen erstaunten Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er George noch immer an der Wand lehnen sah. "Was ist denn heute los mit dir?", wunderte sich der junge Mann. Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung fuhr er fort: "Kommst du nun endlich, oder willst du erst noch eine Ruhepause machen? Die Slytherins warten, George!"

Der Angesprochene schenkte ihm einen hilflosen Blick, der Sekundenbruchteile später eindeutig verwundert wurde, als George fühlte, daß die unsichtbaren Fesseln plötzlich verschwanden und er sich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Und auch wieder sprechen konnte. Er setzte zu einer Erklärung an, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, als er Freds ungeduldigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Statt dessen grummelte er nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, während er auf seinen Bruder zutrat. Bevor sich die Zwillinge nunmehr gemeinsam dem Gang zuwandten, sah Fred sich noch einmal kurz um und blickte Yuugi genau in die Augen. Ein eindeutig schadenfrohes Grinsen flog über die Züge des Rothaarigen, welches Yuugi mit einem eigenen, belustigten erwiderte.

Dann erklang Yamis Stimme in Yuugis Gedanken: **Ich denke, unser Monster hat sehr viel Spaß bei dem Auftrag, den wir ihm gegeben haben, Aibou.**

_**Ich wußte gleich, daß Copycat in unsere Revanche mit einzubeziehen ein voller Erfolg sein würde. Seine besondere Fähigkeit ist genau das Richtige für die Phase der Verwirrung - und gleichzeitig machen wir ihm eine Freude.**_

**Hmm. Aber ich denke, es ist Zeit, Phase 2 unserer Revanche ins Spiel zu bringen. Meinst du nicht auch, Aibou?**, war Yamis Antwort, als Yuugi wieder aus den Schatten hervortrat, in denen er sich zuvor verborgen gehalten hatte.

_**Warum nicht? Ich glaube, Copycat wird ein wenig Unterstützung durch ein paar unserer Zauber- und Fallenkarten nicht ablehnen. Es wird ihm viel eher noch mehr Spaß machen, wenn er seine Streiche komplizierter gestalten kann.**_

Yami nickte schweigend, ein Funkeln der Belustigung in den karmesinroten Augen. Der ehemalige Pharao sah zu, wie Yuugi seine Hand auf die Duel-Monster-Karten legte, welche er an seiner Hüfte trug. Ein feiner Rand aus Gold erschien um Yuugis Hand, als er die Magie des Millenniumspuzzles nutzte, um die Fallen- und Zauberkarten zu aktivieren, auf die Yami und er sich bei ihren Planungen geeinigt hatten. Ein mehrfaches Aufblitzen der goldenen Energie zeigte an, daß die entsprechenden Karten auf Yuugis Befehl reagierten, woraufhin die beiden Seelenpartner nun ebenfalls ihren Weg zu ihrem Raum fortsetzten, um dort weiter an der Übersetzung der Schriftrollen zu arbeiten.

Und endlich ist es geschafft – Yuugis erste Unterrichtsstunde und weitere, jetzt schon deutlichere, Hinweise auf die Revanche von Yuugi und Yami an den Zwillingen! R & R!

Dragon's Angel

P.S. Die Infos, die Yuugi in seinem Unterricht weitergibt, habe ich mir nicht ausgedacht, sondern aus mehreren meiner Ägypten-Sachbücher. Wenn Interesse an den Quellen besteht, gebe ich die genauen Titel gern weiter.


	13. Die SchattenChroniken

**Kapitel 13:** **Die Schatten-Chroniken**

Das Wochenende, das bevorstand, bescherte Yuugi und Yami die Gelegenheit, sich voll und ganz auf die Übersetzung zu konzentrieren, wegen der Professor Dumbledore den jungen Hikari eigentlich nach Hogwarths gerufen hatte. Und nachdem die Seelenpartner nun wußten, wie wichtig ihre Arbeit für den Schulleiter - und damit vielleicht auch für die Wiederherstellung des Friedens in der Zaubererwelt - war, hatte sich ihr Wille, das Geheimnis der uralten Hieroglyphentexte möglichst rasch zu lösen, noch gesteigert. Daher war es auch kein Wunder, daß sie, einmal mit der Übersetzung begonnen, erst wieder aufgehört hatten, als Yuugi trotz intensiven Kaffeekonsums kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Nacht schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten und Yami gelang es schließlich, seine lichte Hälfte dazu zu überreden, sich ein wenig auszuruhen und zu schlafen.

Doch schon mit den ersten Strahlen des Sonnenaufgangs waren die Beiden wieder auf den Beinen. Nach ihrem Training am See und einem reichlichen Frühstück ließ sich Yuugi mit einer Tasse seines geliebten starken ägyptischen Kaffees wieder vor seinem Laptop nieder. Seine dunkle Hälfte hatte bei ihm Platz genommen und erneut die erste der Schriftrollen in der Hand, um da weiterzulesen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Nach einem auffordernden Blick von Yuugi konzentrierte sich Yami auf die Schriftzeichen seiner Muttersprache und fuhr fort, seinem Hikari eine Übersetzung der Hieroglyphen zu liefern, welche der junge Mann in seinen Computer übernahm. Konzentriert arbeiteten die Seelenpartner für den größten Teil des Vormittags, bis sie die erste Schriftrolle schließlich vollständig übersetzt vorliegen hatten. Was sie dabei erfuhren, ließ sie einen erstaunten Blick tauschen, denn obwohl sie den Text noch nicht ins Reine geschrieben hatten, wurde ihnen das, was die Schriftrollen zu beinhalten schienen, immer deutlicher.

Es handelte sich dabei um Geschehnisse, welche bis in die Zeit zurückdatierten, in welcher Yami als Pharao in Ägypten geherrscht hatte. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch Jahrhunderte, wenn nicht Jahrtausende davor. Was wiederum bedeutete, daß diese uralten Schriftrollen einen noch viel höheren Wert besaßen, als es Professor Dumbledore wußte. Denn vielleicht enthielten sie auch Hinweise auf Yamis Regentschaft - und damit Details aus seinem früheren Leben.

Auf der Schriftrolle, deren Übersetzung Yuugi sich gerade mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn ansah, waren Ereignisse verzeichnet, die sich für einen Uneingeweihten wie ein uralter ägyptischer Mythos lesen würden. Ein Mythos vom Anfang der Zeiten und der Entstehung der Welt. Doch Yuugi spürte deutlich, daß es sich hier nicht um einen Mythos handelte - jedenfalls nicht im normalen Sinne. Denn der Text der ersten Schriftrolle gab mehrere Hinweise darauf, daß es sich bei der genannten Welt um das Reich der Schatten handelte.

"Bei allen Göttern Ägyptens", murmelte Yami leise, welcher sich den Text über Yuugis Schulter hinweg ebenfalls noch einmal gründlich durchgelesen hatte. "Diese Schriftrollen sind unglaublich bedeutsam, Hikari - doch mehr für uns als für die Zaubererwelt. Ich frage mich, woher Dumbledore-sama sie bekommen hat, denn sie stammen mit Sicherheit aus den geheimen pharaonischen Archiven. Ich erinnere mich, daß zu meiner Zeit die Palastbibliothek Bereiche aufwies, welche nur der königlichen Familie und ihren engsten Vertrauten offenstanden. Dort wurden Berichte von solch hoher Bedeutung aufbewahrt, daß sie nicht jedermann zugänglich werden durften. Und diese Schriftrollen hier gehören eindeutig in diese Kategorie, wenn sie wirklich, wie ich nach unserer Übersetzung annehme", Yami wies mit seiner Hand auf Yuugis Laptop, "über die Entstehung des Reichs der Schatten und seine Macht berichten."

"Du hast Recht", meinte Yuugi, während er sich zurücklehnte und die Augen schloß, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. "Diese Schriftrollen sind bis jetzt der einzige schriftliche Hinweis auf das Schattenreich, welcher uns untergekommen ist. Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, ob es noch - oder überhaupt jemals - schriftliche Erzählungen über seine Existenz gibt...was sich hiermit geklärt hat. Aber ich würde zu gern wissen, wer diesen Bericht angefertigt hat. Es muß jemand gewesen sein, der tiefgehende Kenntnisse und, wie du sagtest, auch Zugang zu den Geheimarchiven hatte."

"Also jemand aus der königlichen Familie oder ein Vertrauter, vielleicht sogar einer der früheren Träger eines Millenniumsgegenstands", führte Yami den Gedanken seiner lichten Seelenhälfte fort. Auf einmal blitzte es verärgert in seinen stolzen karmesinroten Augen auf und er sprang auf, um unruhig durch das Zimmer zu wandern. "Wenn ich mich doch nur an mehr aus meiner Zeit im Alten Ägypten erinnern könnte!", entfuhr es dem ehemaligen Pharao, frustriert über seine lückenhafte Erinnerung an sein vorheriges Leben.

Yuugi hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und blinzelte, überrascht von dem uncharakteristischen Gefühlsausbruch seiner dunklen Hälfte. Doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weich, denn der junge Mann wußte, wie sehr sein Seelenpartner darunter litt, sich an so wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern zu können. Daher erhob sich Yuugi vom Boden, wo er vor seinem Laptop gesessen hatte und stoppte Yamis unruhiges Herumwandern, indem er zu diesem trat und den ehemaligen Pharao in eine feste, liebevolle Umarmung einschloß.

Yamis Frustration wich sofort ein wenig, als er die Wärme spürte, die wie Licht von Yuugi über ihr Seelenband zu ihm floß und ihn in ihren beruhigenden Schein hüllte. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich näher an seinen Hikari und ließ dessen Liebe ihn umgeben. Es war eine rein instinktive, vertrauensvolle Reaktion des ehemaligen Pharaos, Yuugis Hilfe anzunehmen. Und wenn es nur dabei war, seine Verärgerung über sein lückenhaftes Gedächtnis wieder loszuwerden.

"Ich weiß, daß es schwer ist, itoshii", flüsterte Yuugi, nachdem sie schweigend mehrere Minuten einfach dicht aneinandergelehnt dagestanden hatten. "Doch du kannst nicht erwarten, daß deine gesamte Erinnerung auf einmal wieder da ist; du hast sie damals schließlich aus gutem Grund weggeschlossen. Im Laufe der Zeit wird dir alles wieder einfallen; und außerdem wissen wir doch mittlerweile schon eine ganze Menge über deine Zeit als Pharao. Der Rest wird folgen, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

Yami seufzte tief auf, als er die klugen Worte seines Hikaris vernahm und dessen moralische Unterstützung tief in seiner Seele spüren konnte. Er wußte genau, daß Yuugi ihm nur allzu gern seine Erinnerungen wiedergeben würde, doch der junge Mann war sich bewußt, daß er diese Macht nicht besaß. Daher tat er alles, um Yami dabei zu helfen, die einzelnen Hinweise und plötzlichen Rückblicke, welche diesen manchmal aus heiterem Himmel überfielen, zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammenzufügen. Und Yuugi hatte Recht, denn sie hatten inzwischen schon einige Puzzleteile, die Yamis Leben als Pharao beleuchteten - doch noch lange nicht alle.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen drehte sich Yami in der Umarmung seiner lichten Hälfte herum und schlang nun selbst seine Arme um Yuugi, um ihn ganz nah an sich heranzuziehen. Dem jungen Mann für einige lange Momente einfach nur in die seelenvollen violetten Augen blickend, welche ihn so voller Liebe und Verständnis betrachteten, fühlte Yami, wie sein Unmut schwand. Statt dessen erfüllte ihn tiefe Zuneigung, Bewunderung und auch Dankbarkeit, daß er eine reine Seele wie die Yuugis in Liebe und Freundschaft an sich hatte binden können.

Yuugi spürte Yamis Gefühle deutlich über ihr Seelenband, da seine dunkle Hälfte keine Anstalten machte, sie vor ihm zu verbergen und lächelte weich. Er fühlte oft dieselbe Ehrfurcht, wenn er die Stärke und innere Freundlichkeit in seinem Seelenpartner sah - wie zum Beispiel bei Yamis morgendlichen Gebeten an Ra. Dann schätzte sich der junge Mann stets sehr glücklich, daß Yami solch starke Gefühle für ihn hegte.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln überbrückte Yuugi die wenigen Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuß auf die Yamis. Dessen Arme festigten ihren Halt an seinem Körper und der ehemalige Pharao erwiderte und vertiefte den Kuß, der daraufhin ein wenig leidenschaftlicher wurde, dennoch aber vor allem ihre tiefe Liebe füreinander darlegte.

Den Kuß widerwillig beendend, da Luftmangel mit der Zeit wirklich zu einem Problem wurde, zog Yami Yuugi mit sich zu einem Sessel. Er nahm darin Platz und zog seinen Hikari auf seinen Schoß herab, der dieser stummen Aufforderung ohne Zögern folgte und seine Arme um den Hals seiner dunklen Hälfte schlang. Während sie in einem weiteren Kuß versanken, lösten Yuugis Hände die goldene Spange, welche Yamis langes Haar zusammenhielt und der Hikari begann, zärtlich mit den seidigen Strähnen zu spielen. Sein Seelenpartner erschauerte leicht und ließ nun ebenfalls seine Hände wandern, indem er in sanften Bewegungen über Yuugis Rücken strich. Dies entlockte dem Hikari ein gedankliches wohlwollendes Aufseufzen und er schmiegte sich enger an Yami, während er gleichzeitig die Intensität ihres Kusses langsam abschwächte und mit einem zärtlichen Nippen an Yamis Unterlippe beendete. Der ehemalige Pharao lächelte liebevoll auf seinen Hikari hinab, als dieser den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte, die Augen schloß und damit fortfuhr, seine Finger behutsam durch Yamis dreifarbiges Haar gleiten zu lassen.

Yami fühlte sich so entspannt und zufrieden in der Gegenwart seines Seelenpartners, daß er seine vorherige Verärgerung über das Fehlen seiner Erinnerungen schon vergessen hatte. Daher traf es ihn auch völlig unvorbereitet, als plötzlich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge aufzuckten. Die Bilder wechselten so rasch, daß er ihnen kaum zu folgen vermochte, doch der ehemalige Pharao erkannte einen riesigen Raum voller Schriftrollen und erhaschte einen Blick auf eine Person, welche er als seinen Vater identifizierte. Dieser führte ihn auf einen zweiten Mann zu, welcher schon sehr alt war und doch wache, weise Augen besaß. Als die zwei älteren Männer jedoch gerade Anstalten machten, ihn irgendwo hinzuführen, endete Yamis Rückblick ebenso überraschend wie er auch begonnen hatte und blinzelnd kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück.

Und schaute direkt in Yuugis geduldige Augen hinein, der seinen Kopf von Yamis Schulter gehoben hatte, als er die Hände seiner dunklen Hälfte plötzlich auf seinem Rücken erstarren fühlte. Dies war für den jungen Mann das Zeichen gewesen, daß er mit seiner Taktik Erfolg gehabt hatte. Manchmal war es Yuugi nämlich möglich, Yami durch sein visionäres Talent kleine Einblicke in sein Leben als Pharao zu gewähren. Doch dies klappte nur dann, wenn erstens sein Seelenpartner entspannt und zweitens der richtige Zeitpunkt zur Enthüllung der entsprechenden Erinnerung gekommen war.

Es erleichterte Yuugi, daß es ihm dieses Mal offensichtlich gelungen war und er fragte neugierig: "Was hast du gesehen, Yami? An welches Detail deiner Vergangenheit hast du dich erinnert?"

Yami stutzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde angesichts dieser Worte, dann flog ein warmes Lächeln über seine markanten Züge, als er erkannte, was Yuugi getan hatte. "Du bist wirklich raffiniert, Aibou", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, bevor er seiner lichten Hälfte zärtlich die weichen Haare aus der Stirn strich und ihm einen dankbaren Kuß gab. "Ich danke dir, itoshii."

Yuugi lächelte nur und zuckte die Schultern, bevor er erwiderte: "Ich war nicht sicher, ob es klappt. Der Zeitpunkt war jedoch anscheinend richtig, diese Erinnerung freizugeben. Also, an was hast du dich dieses Mal erinnert, Yami?"

"Die Bilder wechselten sehr schnell, daher erkannte ich nur wenige Einzelheiten", antwortete der ehemalige Pharao, während er die Bilder vor sein inneres Auge zurückzubringen versuchte. "Ich sah meinen Vater...und noch einen zweiten, sehr alten Mann mit weisen Augen." Während er einen nachdenklichen Blick in Richtung des Tisches warf, auf dem Yuugis Laptop und die Schriftrollen lagen, fügte Yami noch hinzu: "Ich glaube, wir befanden uns in den Palastarchiven. Die Beiden wollten mir etwas zeigen, doch dann brach die Vision ab."

Yuugi schwieg kurz, dann meinte er: "Nun, das nenne ich Timing. Wir wissen ja nie zuvor, an was du dich plötzlich aus deinem Leben als Pharao erinnerst - aber heute scheint es eine Erinnerung zu sein, die sich genau auf das Thema bezieht, mit dem wir uns gerade beschäftigen, Yami."

Nun war es an Yami, schweigend die Schultern zu zucken. Auch er wunderte sich ein wenig, daß sein Rückblick dieses Mal so offensichtlich mit ihrer Arbeit zusammenhing. Sonst war es meist so, daß seine sporadisch auftauchenden Erinnerungen überhaupt keinen Bezug zu ihrer Tätigkeit oder den gerade stattfindenden Ereignissen hatten. Es waren ganz einfach Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit.

Als Yuugi sich erhob, folgte Yami seinem Beispiel und warf seinem Seelenpartner dann einen fragenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Während Yuugi dann damit begann, die Schriftrollen wieder ordentlich in ihrem Kästchen wegzuschließen und ihre Übersetzung auf seinem Laptop sicherte, schuf Yami in der Mitte des Raumes eine genügend große freie Fläche für das, was sie jetzt vorhatten. Dann konzentrierte er sich und rief die Macht seines Millenniumspuzzles an, ihm zu helfen. Knapp einen halben Meter über dem Boden erschien das verschlungene, golden leuchtende Symbol von Yamis Zauberkarte 'Bannkreis'. Normalerweise war diese Karte eine Fallenkarte, doch 'Bannkreis' würde die Seelenpartner vor allen Störungen schützen, während sie im Labyrinth des Millenniumspuzzles die Tür suchten, hinter der sich die gesamte Erinnerung an das Ereignis verbarg, von dem Yami gerade Bruchstücke gesehen hatte.

In der Sekunde, in welcher der Schwarze Magier als zusätzlicher Wächter in einem Lichtblitz neben dem ehemaligen Pharao erschien, hatte Yuugi fertig aufgeräumt und gemeinsam betraten Yami und Hikari das jetzt in mattem Goldton schimmernde Symbol. Sie setzen sich einander gegenüber und verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander. Nach einem letzten bestätigenden Nicken von Yami zu Khadres, welcher während ihrer Suche im Labyrinth des Puzzles über sie wachen würde, konzentrierten sich beide Seelenpartner auf ihren Millenniumsgegenstand.

Da sie nicht zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise in Yamis Erinnerungen eintauchen wollten, gelang es den zwei jungen Männern rasch, sich mit Hilfe ihrer Magie in das Millenniumspuzzle hineinzuversetzen. Sie materialisierten innerhalb des magischen Labyrinths, welches Yamis Gedächtnis darstellte und sahen sich für einen Moment schweigend um. Es erstaunte Yuugi jedes Mal auf's Neue, wie viele verschlungene Wege und verschlossene Türen der Geist seiner dunklen Hälfte aufwies - dies deutete darauf hin, daß Yami viele Geheimnisse zu hüten gehabt hatte. Hinter jeder dieser Türen wartete eine Erinnerung darauf, wiedererweckt zu werden. Wartete ein Rätsel, welches gelöst werden mußte, damit Yami schließlich wieder genau wußte, was vor 5000 Jahren, als er Pharao im Alten Ägypten gewesen war, geschehen war.

Yamis Hand, welche die seine leicht berührte, weckte Yuugi aus seinen Betrachtungen und der Hikari nickte seinem Seelenpartner bestätigend zu, daß sie sich auf die Suche nach der Tür begeben konnten, welche sich ihnen heute öffnen würde. Daraufhin schloß Yami für einen Augenblick zur besseren Konzentration die Augen und streckte seine Sinne aus, damit er ihnen die richtige Richtung weisen konnte. Es war nicht leicht, in all der starken Magie, welche das Labyrinth des Millenniumspuzzles aussandte, den Teil auszumachen, welcher ihr heutiges Ziel war. Doch nach ein paar schweigsamen Minuten voller Konzentration hatte Yami die Richtung ausgemacht, in welche sie gehen mußten.

Gemeinsam schritten sie durch endlos lange Gänge, vorbei an Türen mit rätselhaften Verzierungen, durch riesige Räume, welche an pharaonische Grabkammern erinnerten - immer der Quelle der Magie entgegen, welche Yami ausgemacht hatte. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür anlangten, die sich ihnen öffnen würde. Die Tür strahlte golden wie das Licht eines Leuchtturms in der Nacht, ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen, an denen die Seelenpartner vorbeigekommen waren. Dies zeigte an, daß die Zeit gekommen war, den Raum hinter ihr zu betreten - und die Erinnerung wiederzuerwecken, welche sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verborgen hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stählte sich Yami innerlich gegen das, was sein Gedächtnis Yuugi und ihm nun preisgeben würde. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Klinke der golden leuchtenden Tür, woraufhin diese langsam und lautlos aufschwang...und ein helles Licht die zwei Seelenpartner blendete.

Als das Licht nach einer Weile wieder verging und Yuugi und Yami sich daher umsehen konnten, erkannten sie, daß sie sich schon inmitten der Erinnerung befanden, denn sie standen in einem wahrhaft riesigen Raum, der bis unter die Decke mit Büchern, Schriftrollen und anderen Papyri gefüllt war. Regale und Schränke bogen sich unter der Last der Schriftstücke, welche deutlich erkennbar nach einer klaren Systematik geordnet waren; die entsprechenden Hieroglyphen gaben Auskunft über ihren Inhalt.

Die große Palastbibliothek.

Staunend sah Yuugi sich für ein paar Momente einfach nur um, seine Neugier bei dem Gedanken geweckt, was sich alles für unglaublich wertvolle Hinweise auf das Leben zu Yamis Zeit sich in den Papyri verbergen mochten, die er überall sah. Er erinnerte sich erst wieder an ihren eigentlichen Plan, als sich Yamis Hand Aufmerksamkeit heischend auf seinen Arm legte.

Der ehemalige Pharao hatte ebenso wie sein Hikari für einen Augenblick sehnsuchtsvoll auf all die Dokumente geschaut, welche in der Palastbibliothek lagerten. Was mochten sie alles enthalten? Waren in ihnen Antworten auf die Fragen verborgen, die er sich stellte?  
Doch dann verdrängte er all diese Fragen für einen anderen Zeitpunkt und sah sich forschend um, denn er wußte von früheren Abstechern in seine Vergangenheit, daß Yuugi und er sich als stille Zuschauer hier befanden. Daher würden die Akteure dieser Erinnerung sicher bald auftauchen. Und er hatte Recht, denn schon wenige Momente später sah Yami plötzlich seinen Vater in der Tür zur Bibliothek auftauchen, sein jüngeres Ich an der Hand haltend. Der Pharao lenkte seine Schritte zielstrebig in einen recht abgeschiedenen Teil der Palastarchive, während der sicher nicht älter als Siebenjährige in seiner Begleitung alles um sich herum neugierig betrachtete.

Yuugi, welcher wie Yami nunmehr die Geschehnisse mit Interesse verfolgte, konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Seelenpartner als Kind vor sich sah. Yamis stolze, karmesinrote Augen, welche in ihm stets ein Gefühl von Sicherheit auslösten, wenn sie ihn mit der in ihnen enthaltenen Eindringlichkeit und Intensität betrachteten, waren groß mit Neugier und Staunen. Der Junge war sichtlich gebannt von den vielen Dokumenten und Büchern, die er überall sehen konnte. Daher dauerte es auch einen langen Augenblick, bis der junge Prinz sich aufraffen konnte, seinem amüsiert und geduldig auf ihn wartenden Vater dorthin zu folgen, wohin der Pharao ihn eigentlich führen wollte.

Vater und Sohn wandten ihre Schritte nunmehr erneut in eine bestimmte Richtung innerhalb des Gewimmels von Schreibern und Boten, welche bei ihrem Anblick alle ehrfürchtig den Kopf zur Begrüßung neigten, was der Pharao mit einem kurzen, jedoch freundlichen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm, während Yamis jüngeres Ich die Leute alle mit neugierigen Augen betrachtete.  
Daß der junge Prinz bei den Bediensteten der Palastbibliothek gut gelitten war, zeigte sich anhand der freundlichen Blicke, die ihm folgten, nachdem sein Vater und er scheinbar ihr Ziel erreichten und bei dem alten Mann stehenblieben, den Yami zuvor schon in seinem blitzlichtartigen Rückblick gesehen hatte.

**_Sie mochten dich, Yami._** kommentierte Yuugi gedanklich an seine dunkle Hälfte gewandt.

Der ehemalige Herrscher wandte ihm den Kopf zu und blickte ihn fragend an. Yami hatte sich mehr auf den alten Mann konzentriert, auf den sein Vater und sein jüngeres Ich zugegangen waren und mit dem sich der Pharao jetzt zu unterhalten begann.

**_Ich meine die Palastbediensteten,_** erklärte Yuugi. **_Sie erwiesen deinem Vater den ihm zustehenden Respekt, doch dich betrachteten sie mit Wärme in den Augen. Ich glaube, du hattest ihre Loyalität schon, bevor du selbst Pharao wurdest._**

Yami sah Yuugi für einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er seinen Blick erneut über die Szenerie vor ihnen schweifen ließ. Und da er sich nun mehr auf die Schreiber und anderen Bediensteten konzentrierte, fiel auch ihm auf, daß die Blicke, die ihm folgten, mit Respekt und Wärme gefüllt waren. Dies zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf die Züge des ehemaligen Pharaos und er meinte: **Es ist gut zu wissen, daß mein Volk mir zugeneigt war, Yuugi. Ich...**

Yami verstummte, als er etwas bemerkte und fuhr dann fort: **Wir sollten uns später über deine Entdeckung unterhalten, Aibou. Jetzt jedoch wäre es besser, ihnen zu folgen.** Bei diesen Worten wies Yuugis Seelenpartner auf seinen Vater, der gerade mit Yamis jüngerem Ich an seiner Seite dem unbekannten alten Mann durch eine reich verzierte Tür folgte. Die Tür wurde bewacht vom Abbild einer Sphinx, welche Yamis Vater durch die Magie des Millenniumspuzzles davon überzeugte, den Durchgang für die Drei zu öffnen.

Bevor einer der beiden Seelenpartner Anstalten machen konnte, ihnen zu folgen, wechselte ihre Umgebung von ganz allein und Yami und Yuugi fanden sich in einem mit prachtvollen Szenen geschmückten Raum wieder. Dieser war nicht sehr groß, doch vermittelte er trotzdem unwillkürlich ein starkes Gefühl von Bedeutsamkeit. Man konnte förmlich spüren, daß in diesem Raum etwas äußerst Wichtiges - und Magisches - aufbewahrt und vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt wurde.

Yuugi fühlte, wie Yami sich neben ihm anspannte, als der ehemalige Pharao den Raum mit forschendem Blick in Augenschein nahm. Anscheinend kehrte seine Erinnerung immer mehr zurück und ließ ihn in Erwartung der vollständigen Enthüllung dieses Rätsels unruhig werden. Seiner dunklen Hälfte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legend, wandte Yuugi seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Akteuren dieser Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit zu, die den Raum gerade durch die Tür hinter der Sphinx betraten.

---Erinnerung---

Yamis jüngeres Ich schien völlig gebannt von dem Raum und ließ den Blick seiner karmesinroten Augen ebenso neugierig forschend schweifen, wie es der ehemalige Pharao auch gerade getan hatte. Der junge Prinz war so fasziniert von dem, was er innerhalb des geheimen Raumes sehen konnte, daß er seine beiden Begleiter völlig vergaß und erst durch eine Berührung seines Vaters an seiner Schulter wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte.

Angesichts der amüsierten Mienen der zwei älteren Männer wurde Yamis jüngeres Ich sichtlich verlegen, was die Heiterkeit seiner Begleiter noch erhöhte. Doch der junge Prinz erholte sich schnell von seiner Verlegenheit und wandte sich dem alten Mann an der Seite seines Vaters zu. Seine karmesinroten Augen spiegelten ehrliche Freude wieder, als er auf diesen zutrat und ihn mit den Worten "Verzeih mein schlechtes Benehmen, Großvater, doch ich habe so lange darauf warten müssen, bis Vater mir heute endlich sagte, daß ich ihn in diesen geheimen Raum begleiten darf. Ich war so schrecklich neugierig, was sich in ihm verbirgt und was du hier tust", schließlich herzlich umarmte.

Der weißbärtige Mann schmunzelte angesichts des unverhohlenen Enthusiasmus, welche sich in den Worten widerspiegelten und umarmte nun seinerseits den Jüngeren. "Ich weiß, wie sehr du auf diesen Tag gewartet hast, mein Junge", erwiderte er. "Doch jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, daß du das größte Geheimnis unserer Familie erfährst und dich damit auf die Aufgabe vorbereiten kannst, welche du einst als Nachfolger deines Vaters übernehmen wirst."

Angesichts dieser Worte wurde der Prinz sofort ernst und seine Augen spiegelten eine für sein Alter ungewöhnliche Reife wieder, als er von seinem Großvater zurücktrat und aufmerksam zwischen ihm und seinem Vater hin- und hersah. Er schien zu spüren, wie wichtig die Enthüllungen sein würden, welche ihm die beiden älteren Männer jetzt anvertrauen würden. Das größte Geheimnis der königlichen Familie - und eine Aufgabe, welche nur der Pharao übernehmen konnte.

Der Pharao, welcher bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschwiegen hatte, übernahm es nun, seinem Sohn zu verdeutlichen, was im Laufe der nächsten Zeit auf ihn zukommen würde...welche Dinge er hören und verstehen mußte, um einst das Amt seines Vaters richtig ausüben zu können.

Den Jungen auf mehrere Stühle zuführend, die um einen riesigen, mit Büchern, Schriftrollen und anderen Papyri bedeckten Ebenholztisch zuführend, bedeutete er ihm, Platz zu nehmen. Der alte Mann war ihnen gefolgt und setzte sich ebenfalls, während er einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick mit dem Herrscher tauschte.

Dann setzte der Pharao an: "Mein Sohn, du bist inzwischen alt genug, um begreifen zu können, daß die Herrschaft über Ägypten unserer Familie nicht nur gewisse Privilegien einbringt, sondern auch Pflichten beinhaltet. Daher habe ich dich heute hierher zu Nassir gebracht, damit er damit beginnen kann, dich in den Geheimnissen zu unterrichten, die für den Wohlstand unseres Landes und ein Gleichgewicht der Mächte sorgen. Ich möchte, daß du ihm aufmerksam zuhörst und alles tust, was er von dir verlangt, Atemu. Eines Tages kann nicht nur das Wohl Ägyptens, sondern vielleicht sogar das Wohl der gesamten Welt davon abhängen, daß du genau weißt, was du zu tun hast, um dein Amt als Pharao und Schattenwächter auszuüben."

Der junge Prinz hatte seinem Vater mit großen Augen gelauscht und nickte ernsthaft. Doch gleich darauf konnte er eine Frage nicht zurückhalten und wollte wissen: "Vater, was meintest du mit _Schattenwächter_? Wie kann man denn die Schatten bewachen?"

Der Pharao lächelte liebevoll auf seinen Sohn herab und meinte: "Das ist eine gute Frage, Sohn. Und ein guter Anfang, dich zu unterrichten. Vergiß nicht meine Worte, Atemu, lausche deinem Großvater sorgfältig und präge dir ein, was er dir vermittelt. Es kann die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahren, sollte es je zum großen Kampf der Prophezeiung kommen." Mit diesen bedeutungsschweren, prophetischen Worten erhob sich der Pharao von seinem Stuhl und beugte sich herab, um dem jungen Prinzen einen Kuß auf die weichen Haare zu drücken, bevor er sich herumdrehte und den Raum wieder verließ.

Yamis jüngeres Ich war seinem Vater mit seinen Blicken gefolgt, und wandte sich erst wieder zu seinem anderen Familienmitglied herum, nachdem der Pharao durch die Nutzung des Millenniumspuzzles wieder durch die Tür verschwunden war. Karmesinrote Augen blickten leicht verwirrt, aber auch neugierig und voller Wißbegier auf den alten Mann, welcher ihn schweigend für einige lange Momente musterte.

Dann lächelte Nassir seinen Enkel an und meinte: "Das muß für dich jetzt alles sehr dramatisch klingen, nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickte langsam und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, bevor er meinte: "Ja, Großvater. Vater redet normalerweise nicht so rätselhaft mit mir - das tut er sonst nur bei den Gesprächen mit seinen Wesiren. Er hörte sich fast an wie Isis, wenn sie ihre Visionen preisgibt."

Nassirs Lächeln wurde breiter, als er diesen Vergleich mit der Hohepriesterin hörte.

"Das mag wohl stimmen, Atemu. Doch laß uns beginnen, damit sich das Rätsel löst", sagte der alte Mann und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er bedeutete dem jungen Prinzen, ihm in eine andere Ecke des Raumes zu folgen. Dort blieb er vor einem leicht erhöhten Podest stehen, das über und über mit Hieroglyphen verziert war. Auf dem Podest stand ein Gegenstand, welcher dem Jungen ein ehrfürchtiges Staunen abverlangte.

"Die Millenniumswaage", flüsterte Yamis jüngeres Ich leise vor sich hin, bevor der Junge den Blick zu dem Mann an seiner Seite hob. "Großvater, was hat dein heiliger Gegenstand mit dem zu tun, was ich laut Vater lernen soll?"

Nassir antwortete nicht gleich, sondern schien fast in Trance, während er die goldene Waage aus weisen grauen Augen betrachtete. Schließlich riß er sich jedoch aus seiner Versunkenheit, lächelte und wandte sich wieder an seinen Enkelsohn. "Nicht nur mein Millenniumsgegenstand hat etwas mit den Geheimnissen zu tun, von denen dein Vater sprach, Atemu. Alle sieben Millenniumsgegenstände haben eine verborgene Macht und tragen in sich ein Geheimnis. Dadurch werden sie nur ausgewählten Personen übereignet, die sich ihrer Macht würdig erwiesen haben und die in den heiligen Gegenständen verborgenen Kräfte zum Wohl unseres Volkes einsetzen. Dein Vater, der Pharao, trägt das Millenniumspuzzle, welches das mächtigste dieser sieben Gegenstände ist. Eines Tages wird er es dir überreichen - wenn du dich seiner Macht würdig erwiesen hast. Das Puzzle ist ein bedeutsamer Teil der Aufgabe, welche der Pharao übernimmt, ohne daß jemand außerhalb des eingeweihten Kreises etwas von dieser Aufgabe weiß. Nur die Mitglieder des Hohen Rates und die königliche Familie haben Kenntnis von der wahren Macht der Millenniumsgegenstände."

Nassir seufzte leise, als er die wachsende Verwirrung in den Augen seines Enkels sah. "Ich sehe schon, mein Junge, daß ich mit meinen Worten nicht gerade zur Klärung deiner Verwirrung beitrage, nicht wahr?" Yamis jüngeres Ich blinzelte verlegen, nickte dann jedoch.

"Nun, wie schon gesagt, dieses Geheimnis ist von großer Bedeutsamkeit. Wenn unsere Feinde davon Kenntnis erlangen würden, würde dies großes Unglück mit sich bringen, da sie sofort alles daran setzen würden, in den Besitz nicht nur der Millenniumsgegenstände zu gelangen. Nein, vor allem würden sie es darauf absehen, die Schattenkristalle an sich zu bringen. Und dies würde das Ende der Balance zwischen Licht und Finsternis bedeuten - und damit das Ende der Welt, wie wir sie kennen."

Nassir verstummte kurz, winkte seinen Enkel dann jedoch näher zu sich heran. Als der Prinz der stummen Aufforderung folgte, deutete der alte Mann auf die Millenniumswaage. "Siehst du die Kristalle in den Waagschalen, Atemu?", fragte er. Yamis jüngeres Ich folgte der hinweisenden Hand seines Großvaters mit seinem Blick und musterte erneut den heiligen Gegenstand. In den goldenen Waagschalen lagen jeweils drei funkelnde Kristalle, von denen deutlich spürbar eine Aura von Macht ausging. In der linken Schale waren sie von strahlendem Weiß, voller Wärme und Licht. Die in der rechten Schale hingegen waren schwarz wie die Nacht und versandten eine bedrohliche Aura von Kälte und Dunkelheit. Beide Waagschalen waren genau ausbalanciert, so als hätte sich jemand sehr viel Mühe gegeben, auf keiner der Seiten auch nur ein Quentchen mehr an Masse - oder besser Magie - hineinzutun.

Der junge Prinz runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als er dies bemerkte und blickte dann fragend zu seinem Großvater auf, welcher ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte und nun zufrieden lächelte. Es freute ihn, wie schnell sein Enkel die genaue Austarierung der beiden Waagschalen bemerkt hatte - dies bedeute, der Junge würde rasch lernen.

"Du fragst dich, wieso die Waage so genau die Balance hält, nicht wahr?", fragte Nassir.

Als Atemu nickte, erklärte er: "Die weißen Kristalle stehen für die Mächte des Lichts, Ras Einfluß auf das Leben der Menschen. Die schwarzen Kristalle hingegen symbolisieren die Kräfte der Finsternis, welche dem Befehl von Apophis folgen. Ihre gegensätzlichen Kräfte - Licht und Finsternis, Gut und Böse - wirken aufeinander ein und ergeben somit eine Balance. Meine Millenniumswaage zeigt an, wie stark die Mächte des Lichts und der Finsternis sind, Atemu. Zur Zeit halten sie sich genau die Waage und geben Aufschluß darüber, daß in Ägypten Frieden herrscht. Es gibt mächtige Feinde für unser Heimatland, dies darfst du nicht vergessen, aber mit Hilfe von Ra gelingt es dem Pharao - deinem Vater - ihnen standzuhalten und entgegenzuwirken, so daß die Balance erhalten bleibt. Sollte sich die Waage eines Tages neigen und die Mächte der Finsternis überhand nehmen, dann wird großes Unheil nicht nur über Ägypten hereinbrechen.

Daher ist es die Aufgabe des Pharaos, mit Hilfe der Millenniumsgegenstände dafür zu sorgen, daß die Balance zwischen Licht und Finsternis stets gewahrt bleibt. Ich als Wächter der Millenniumswaage habe die Position eines Beobachters und in gewissem Sinne eines Aufpassers. Ich wache darüber, was die Waage anzeigt und dokumentiere es in den Chroniken der königlichen Familie." Seinen Enkelsohn musternd, meinte Nassir: "Dein Vater hat dir sicher von den Chroniken erzählt, oder nicht?"

Der Prinz neigte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Ja, ich weiß Bescheid über die Schatten-Chroniken, Großvater. Mutter hat mir immer vor dem Zubettgehen Geschichten über das Reich der Schatten erzählt, als ich noch jünger war. Und als ich vor neun Monaten endlich die Prüfung ablegen durfte, die zeigen würde, ob ich würdig bin, ein eigenes Monster aus dem Schattenreich als Beschützer zu erhalten – danach haben Mutter und Vater mir die ganze Wahrheit über die Chroniken jener Welt erzählt. Außerdem hat mir Vater seine eigene Abschrift überlassen, damit ich sie studieren kann."

Nassir schmunzelte erneut und betrachte seinen Enkel voller Stolz. „Du hast eine erstaunliche Leistung bewiesen, Atemu, als du schon beim ersten Anlauf diese schwere Prüfung durch das Reich der Schatten bestanden hast. Und du hast einen ehrfurchtgebietenden Beschützer erhalten – dadurch, daß dich der Schwarze Magier als würdig erachtete, wurde deutlich, daß dir Großes beschieden ist. Nur wenige Magier können von sich behaupten, daß ein derart hochrangiges Monster sich schon in solch jungen Jahren für sie als seinen Herrn entschied. Für viele bedeutet es eher langes, hartes Training, sich ein solches Level an Stärke und Macht zu verdienen. Versuche daher stets dein Bestes, sich seines Respekts und seiner Treue auch als würdig zu erweisen."

Atemu nickte ernst, doch seine karmesinroten Augen strahlten mit jugendlicher Freude, als er die lobenden, stolzen Worte seines Großvaters vernahm. Eifrig bestätigte er: „Seth hat etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt, als ich ihm erzählte, welches Monster sich für mich entschieden hat. Doch auch er hat ein wirklich mächtiges Monster als Beschützer erhalten – als er voriges Jahr die Prüfung ablegte und von einen Weißen Drachen erwählt wurde, war ich sehr ungeduldig, bis ich endlich auch die Chance erhielt, die Prüfung durchlaufen zu dürfen. Ich wollte ihm beweisen, daß seine Hilfe bei meinem Training nicht umsonst gewesen ist."

Nassir lächelte gütig, als er den Enthusiasmus in den Worten seines Enkels hörte. Er wußte, wie eng Seth und Atemu befreundet waren – sie waren fast unzertrennlich, obwohl ihre Charaktere auf den ersten Blick so unterschiedlich schienen. Und obwohl ihre Lebenswege vorgezeichnet waren – während Atemu einst Pharao werden würde, so würde Seth seinem Vater als Hohepriester im Amt nachfolgen – so wirkte sich dies doch nicht negativ auf ihre Freundschaft aus. Ganz im Gegenteil, Seth' Loyalität zu seinem jüngeren Freund schien unzerrüttbar. So wie Atemus Glaube an den Älteren. Wenn sie diese Gefühle der Freundschaft in der Zukunft bewahren konnten, so würden sie nach Nassirs Meinung ein unschlagbares Team ergeben und Ägypten zu neuen Höhen führen. Doch vorerst waren sie beide noch so jung und bei aller Ernsthaftigkeit für ihre späteren Aufgaben gab es doch immer wieder Augenblicke, wo sie kindische Streiche spielten und ihre Eltern oder die Palastwachen fast in den Wahnsinn trieben.

Um zum ursprünglichen Thema ihrer Unterhaltung zurückzukommen, schloß der alte weise Mann kurz die Augen und ordnete seine Gedanken. Es war so leicht, im Gespräch mit Atemu vom eigentlichen Thema ihres Beisammenseins abzuschweifen und sich einfach nur mit dem Jungen zu unterhalten. Der junge Prinz war ein aufgewecktes, neugieriges und wissensdurstiges Kind, mit welchem man sich über viele Dinge unterhalten konnte. Doch Atemu mußte alles lernen, was ihm später als Pharao bei der Ausübung seiner Pflichten als Schattenwächter behilflich sein konnte.

Daher räusperte sich Nassir leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Enkels wieder auf sich zu lenken, welcher während der letzten Minuten über die Monster nachgedacht hatte, welche seinen besten Freund und ihn als ihre Herren auserwählt hatten. Der junge Prinz blickte fragend auf, als er seinen Großvater sich räuspern hörte und lauschte mit erneuter Aufmerksamkeit, als der Ältere zum Ursprung ihres Gesprächs zurückkehrte.

„Wie du mir mitgeteilt hast, hat dir meine Tochter all die alten Legenden über das Reich der Schatten erzählt, Atemu. Und dadurch, daß du vor kurzem die erste Prüfung durch das Reich der Schatten bestanden hast und damit deinen Beschützer erhieltest, bist du nun auch bereit, den Rest zu erfahren, um einst das Amt deines Vaters als Pharao auszuüben. Studiere die Abschrift der Schatten-Chroniken noch einmal gründlich, Enkel, denn sie sind die Grundlage dessen, was ich dir in den nächsten Monaten erzählen und beibringen werde. Du wirst lernen, warum die Schatten-Kristalle so wichtig sind für die Balance der Mächte und was sie für die Existenz des Schattenreichs bedeuten. Außerdem wirst du erfahren, warum dein Vater dich als einen zukünftigen Schattenwächter bezeichnete. Doch für heute ist es genug. Komm morgen nach deinem Unterricht wieder zu mir und wir werden beginnen."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle der junge Prinz protestieren, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und nickte zustimmend. Er ließ noch einmal den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, den er nach langer Wartezeit zum ersten Mal hatte betreten dürfen. Der Raum war voller Geheimnisse und uralter Magie, welche nicht nur von der goldenen Millenniumswaage ausging. Auch die Regale voller dicker Bücher und mit rätselhaften Zeichen bedeckter Papyri weckten die unersättliche Neugier des Jungen, so daß er sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnte, seinen Großvater nicht mit Hunderten von Fragen zu bestürmen. Doch der Prinz tröstete sich mit dem Wissen, daß er in den nächsten Tagen noch oft in diesem geheimen Raum sein würde und dann sicher Gelegenheit haben würde, dessen Geheimnisse zu erforschen.

Als er sich daher nach einer herzlichen Umarmung für seinen Großvater von diesem verabschiedet hatte und sich der Tür zuwandte, welche ihn wieder in die öffentlichen Bereiche der Palastarchive bringen würde, weckte plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. In einer Ecke des Raumes, welche völlig leer erschien, glaubte der Junge eine Bewegung bemerkt zu haben. Karmesinrote Augen versuchten, die in jener Ecke herrschende Dunkelheit zu durchdringen und instinktiv trat der Prinz näher.

Doch bevor er noch richtig ausmachen konnte, was sich dort befand, erschien plötzlich in einem Lichtblitz der Schwarze Magier vor ihm und hielt ihn auf. Das Monster verbeugte sich leicht und dennoch voller Respekt vor dem Jungen und kontaktierte ihn dann über ihre bei der Prüfung entstandene Bindung: _Bitte geht nicht weiter, mein Prinz. Es ist zu gefährlich für euch._

Atemu blickte seinen Beschützer mit neugierigen, vertrauensvollen Augen an. _Weißt du, was sich dort befindet, Khadres? Ich glaubte, ich hätte etwas gesehen, doch jetzt ist die Ecke wieder leer. Aber das wäre unlogisch, denn sonst ist der Platz in diesem Raum vollständig genutzt – Großvater würde nicht ohne guten Grund gerade jene Ecke frei lassen._

Ein Lächeln huschte durch die tiefblauen Augen des Schwarzen Magiers und er kniete vor dem Jungen nieder, als er dessen Neugier wahrnahm. _Ihr habt Recht, mein Prinz. Doch das, was sich dort befindet, ist jetzt noch nicht für Eure Augen bestimmt. Bitte habt Geduld, Herr, denn eines Tages in nicht mehr allzu ferner Zukunft wird Euch auch dieses Geheimnis enthüllt werden._

Atemu blinzelte für einen Moment enttäuscht, da seine Neugier nicht befriedigt wurde. Doch er glaubte den Worten seines Monsters und nickte schließlich nachgiebig. Der Schwarze Magier war in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr zu einem Freund für ihn geworden, welchem er rückhaltlos vertraute. Und wenn Khadres meinte, daß es jetzt noch zu gefährlich für ihn wäre, dieses Rätsel zu lösen, dann würde er halt warten, bis die richtige Zeit gekommen war.

Das Monster spürte die Zustimmung seines erwählten Herrn und verschwand in eine Lichtblitz, so wie es kurz zuvor gekommen war. Nassir, welcher die kurze Szene beobachtet hatte, lächelte in sich hinein. Sein Enkel hatte viele Qualitäten, welche ihn einst zu einem guten Herrscher für das Volk Ägyptens machen würden. Atemu hatte seinen eigenen Kopf – und doch wußte er den Rat derer, die er als Freunde ansah, zu schätzen und fügte sich daher meist ihren Wünschen, wenn er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Ja, Atemu würde einst ein großer Pharao werden.

---Erinnerung Ende---

Abrupt blendete wieder ein helles Licht auf und versperrte Yami und Yuugi die Sicht auf das, was weiter geschah. Als die zwei Seelenpartner wenige Augenblicke später die Augen wieder öffneten, fanden sie sich wieder in Yuugis Räumen innerhalb von Hogwarths wieder, was bedeutete, daß sie alles gesehen hatten, was Yamis Gedächtnis ihnen an diesem Tag preisgeben würde.

Während Yuugi sich noch einmal all das, was sie gerade erfahren hatten, durch den Kopf gehen ließ und dabei völlig gedankenverloren vor sich hinsah, blieb Yamis Blick an dem Schwarzen Magier hängen, welcher noch immer Wache neben ihn hielt. Khadres erwiderte den Blick der karmesinroten Augen seines Herrn wie immer ohne Zögern und als der ehemalige Pharao die unbeirrbare Loyalität des Schwarzen Magiers in dessen Augen lesen konnte, fühlte sich auf einmal an die Worte erinnert, welche er vor wenigen Minuten seinen Großvater hatte sagen hören. _'Versuche stets, dich seines Respekts und seiner Treue würdig zu erweisen.'_

Für einen Moment fragte sich Yami, ob er immer so gehandelt hatte, daß er die Treue seines langjährigen Beschützers auch verdiente. Hatte er sich ihrer stets würdig erwiesen? Seine Erinnerung kehrte langsam und bruchstückhaft zurück, doch gab es noch immer so viele Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis – so viele Dinge, von denen er nichts wußte. So viele Tage seiner Existenz als Prinz und dann Pharao Ägyptens vor 5000 Jahren, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, ob er sie auf die rechte Weise genutzt hatte – zum Wohle seines Volkes und all der anderen Kreaturen, die seinem Schutz als Herrscher unterstellt gewesen waren.

**_Du grübelst über Dinge nach, die deiner Sorge nicht wert sind, itoshii_**, klang plötzlich Yuugis warme Stimme in Yamis Gedanken hinein. **_Auch wenn wir noch sehr wenig Genaues über deine Zeit als Pharao wissen, so bin ich mir doch im Grunde meines Herzens sicher, daß du stets dein Möglichstes getan hast, um gerecht über Ägypten zu herrschen und all jene vor Unheil zu bewahren, die nicht allein für ihre Sicherheit sorgen konnten._**

Bevor Yami etwas entgegnen konnte, trat auf einmal der Schwarze Magier auf Yuugi und ihn zu und sank dann vor dem ehemaligen Herrscher auf ein Knie herab. Seine tiefblauen Augen blickten voller Wärme in die Yamis, als das Monster seine Meinung beisteuerte. _Der Auserwählte sprach wie stets kluge Worte, Herr. Habt keine Sorge über Eure Vergangenheit, mein Pharao, denn Ihr wart trotz der schwierigen Zeiten während eurer Herrschaft immer auf das Wohl eures Volkes – und des meinen – bedacht. Bitte zweifelt nicht, daß ich nie den Tag bedauert habe, an dem ich Euch als meinen Herrn erwählte._

Diese wenigen Worte legten sich wie Balsam auf die unsichtbare Wunde, die seine lückenhafte Erinnerung für den ehemaligen Herrscher darstellte. Khadres hatte seit seiner Kindheit auf ihn aufgepaßt, ihn beschützt und für ihn gekämpft...und vor allen Dingen hatte er ihn nie angelogen, da war sich Yami instinktiv sicher. Daher sprach er auch jetzt die Wahrheit und dies erlaubte es dem jungen Mann, einen großen Teil seiner – anscheinend gar nicht so geheimen – Sorgen über die Geschehnisse während seiner Zeit als Pharao loszulassen.

_Danke, mein Freund._ Diese stille Botschaft, die Yami seinem Monster durch den Ausdruck seiner Augen zukommen ließ, verleitete Khadres dazu, bestätigend den Kopf zu neigen und dann nach einer Verbeugung zu verschwinden, da seine momentane Aufgabe beendet war. Yami hingegen verließ nach Yuugi ebenfalls das golden leuchtende Bannkreis-Symbol, welches seinen Hikari und ihn während ihrer Reise beschützt hatte.

Während Yuugi die Fallenkarte deaktivierte, ließ sich Yami in einen der nahestehenden Sessel sinken und ließ die gesamte Erinnerung noch einmal langsam vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Vieles von dem, was während dieser Erinnerung zur Sprache gekommen war, verwirrte den ehemaligen Pharao noch, da er noch nicht alle Puzzleteile zusammen hatte. So fragte er sich, was jene Schatten-Kristalle sein mochten, von denen sein Großvater ihm scheinbar als Kind berichtet hatte. Yami konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß diese Kristalle sehr wichtig waren – nicht nur damals. Nassir hatte gesagt, sie würden die Millenniumswaage anzeigen lassen, ob eine Balance zwischen den Mächten des Lichts und der Finsternis herrschte... und sie würden damit eine Möglichkeit der Warnung darstellen, wenn ein Ungleichgewicht entstand. Wo mochten sich Waage und Kristalle heutzutage befinden? Waren sie an einem sicheren Ort, wo sie vor den Handlangern der Finsternis geschützt waren – oder waren vielleicht all die Kämpfe, welche Yuugi, er und ihre Freunde in den letzten Jahren hatten bestehen müssen ein Zeichen dafür, daß die Kristalle die Waage nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht hielten?

Yami wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als er spürte, wie sich Yuugi auf der Lehne seines Sessels niederließ. Aufblickend sah der ehemalige Pharao die warmen violetten Augen seines Hikaris auf sich gerichtet und erkannte die endlose Geduld in den seelenvollen Tiefen. Yuugi wußte genau, daß Yami erst für sich mit den Erkenntnissen der letzten Stunden ins Reine kommen mußte, bevor er darüber reden konnte – und der junge Mann würde warten, bis dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Dankbarkeit ob dieser Rücksichtnahme überflutete Yami und er schlang seine Arme um Yuugis Taille, um seinen Seelenpartner zu sich herab in den Sessel zu ziehen. Er zog Yuugi eng an sich heran und bettete dann seinen Kopf gegen den seiner lichten Hälfte.

Yami hatte schon öfter bemerkt, daß er einfach entspannter war, wenn er Yuugi nah bei sich spürte. Dann gelang es ihm oft besser, mit gewissen Ereignissen klarzukommen und sich für einen bestimmten Weg oder eine Handlungsweise zu entscheiden. Oder auch einfach nur seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, welche Yuugi ihm durch seine bloße Anwesenheit vermitteln konnte, war eine Quelle der Stärke für Yami, für die er aus tiefster Seele dankbar war.

So auch jetzt wieder. Schon nach wenigen Minuten angenehmer Stille, während derer er seinen Hikari einfach nur in den Armen hielt, klärten sich Yamis Gedanken und nachdem er die Erinnerung mehrmals durchgespielt hatte, war es ihm gelungen, diesem Bruchstück seiner Vergangenheit alle relevanten Informationen zu entnehmen, die sich vielleicht in Zukunft als wichtig erweisen würden. Zwar hatten sich durch diese Erinnerung viele neue Fragen für Yuugi und ihn ergeben, doch Yami fühlte neue Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen, daß er bald sein gesamtes Gedächtnis wiederhaben würde. Die Erinnerung, die sie gerade miterlebt hatten, steckte voll tiefer Bedeutung und bot Hinweise auf Yamis einstige Aufgabe – und damit auch auf das, was Yuugi und ihm letztendlich bevorstand.

Und ganz nebenbei hatte er auch erfahren, daß der Schwarze Magier ihm schon seit seiner Kindheit die Treue hielt, auch wenn er sich noch nicht wieder an die Prüfung der Schatten erinnern konnte, deren Bestehen ihm einst die Loyalität von Khadres eingebracht hatte.

Seufzend drückte Yami schließlich einen Kuß in Yuugis weiche Haare und beschloß, vorerst mit dem Grübeln aufzuhören. Er war sich sicher, daß er bald weitere Rückblicke in seine Vergangenheit erhalten würde, denn bisher hatten sich stets, wenn sich ihm die Erinnerung an ein wichtiges Ereignis offenbarte, weitere Türen in seinem Gedächtnis geöffnet, welche dieses Geschehnis nach und nach erläuterten, indem sie weitere Details preisgaben, die das Gesamtbild vervollständigten. Er mußte also nur ein wenig Geduld aufbringen.

Yuugi, der es sich in den Armen seiner dunklen Hälfte bequem gemacht hatte, überließ seinen Seelenpartner geduldig seinen Grübeleien, da er sicher war, daß Yami am Ende all seine Erkenntnisse mit ihm teilen würde. Bis dahin machte sich der junge Mann jedoch seine eigenen Gedanken über das, was sie gerade erlebt hatten. Und im Gegensatz zu dem ehemaligen Pharao konzentrierte er sich nicht auf die Schatten-Kristalle – obwohl deren Existenz auch ihn sehr neugierig auf ihre Bedeutung und Magie machte – sondern auf das, was Nassir sowie Yamis jüngeres Ich über die Schatten-Chroniken gesagt hatten.

Yuugi konnte nämlich das starke Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß es sich dabei genau um jene Schriftrollen handelte, die Yami und er gerade für Professor Dumbledore übersetzten. Schließlich hatte die Passage, welche sie schon hatten entziffern können, von der Entstehung der Welt – des Schattenreichs – gesprochen. Und diese Annahme würde auch einen guten Grund dafür liefern, warum Yamis Gedächtnis gerade jetzt eben diese Erinnerung freigab. Es hing alles miteinander zusammen und Yuugi fühlte instinktiv, daß sie ein weiteres großes Puzzleteil auf ihrer Suche in die Hände gelegt bekommen hatten, auch wenn sie vielleicht noch nicht genau zu sagen wußten, wo es in das Gesamtbild paßte. Dennoch war es ein Fortschritt und der Hikari fühlte sich darin bestärkt, so rasch wie möglich auch den Rest der Schriftrollen zu übersetzen, denn in ihnen konnte der Schlüssel zu weiteren Erinnerungen Yamis verborgen liegen. Und damit auch ein Weg, ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen.

Für den heutigen Tag jedoch war vorerst jedoch genug Neues auf sie eingestürmt, was sie erst ins rechte Licht rücken mußten. Daher blickte Yuugi auch lächelnd zu seinem Yami auf, als er spürte, wie dieser ihn enger an sich preßte und ihm dann einen Kuß aufs Haar drückte. In den karmesinroten Augen stand neuerwachte Entschlossenheit, Neugier, aber auch Zufriedenheit geschrieben. Es hatte Yamis Frustration gelindert, eine solch bedeutende Erinnerung an sein Leben vor 5000 Jahren wiederzuerhalten.

Und nebenbei hatten sie auch Einblicke in sein Leben erhalten, die rein persönlicher Natur waren. So freute sich Yuugi darüber, daß sein Seelenpartner wie er selbst eine solch enge Bindung an seinen Großvater gehabt hatte. Die Zuneigung der Beiden war für ihn offensichtlich gewesen. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß Yamis jüngeres Ich sehr an Setos früherer Inkarnation gehangen hatte – so, wie der junge Prinz von Seth gesprochen hatte, war dieser sein bester Freund gewesen. Dies ließ Yuugi wiederum darüber nachgrübeln, ob Seth Yami später wirklich verraten hatte. Nach dem gerade Erlebten hoffte er, daß die große Steintafel, welche Ishizu ihnen vor dem Battle City Turnier gezeigt hatte, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zeigte. Yuugi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein mochte, von seinem besten Freund und Vertrauten verraten zu werden – Jou würde ihm so etwas nicht antun. Doch hatte es Seth Yami – oder besser Atemu – angetan?

**Worüber denkst du nach, Aibou? Deine Gefühle zeugen von Freude, aber gleichzeitig Trauer; Hoffnung und doch im selben Moment Schmerz – wieso?**, klang Yamis besorgte Stimme auf einmal in die Gedanken des jungen Mannes hinein.

_**Ich habe mich gefragt, ob aus der offensichtlich engen Beziehung zwischen deinem früheren Ich und Seth wirklich im Endeffekt Feindschaft wurde, itoshii. In deiner Erinnerung zeigte sich deutlich, daß du als Kind sehr an ihm hingst – er schien dein bester Freund zu sein. Zeigt die Steintafel im Domino Museum daher wirklich die ganze Wahrheit über das, was während deiner Herrschaft geschah? Könnte es nicht doch sein, daß die Ereignisse falsch weitergegeben wurden? Selbst Ishizus Visionen eröffnen ihr nicht alles über das, was vor 5000 Jahren geschah.**_

**Darauf weiß ich auch keine endgültige Antwort, Yuugi. Doch du hast recht, als Kinder waren Seth und ich scheinbar unzertrennlich – und trotz all der Dinge, die wir von Ishizu erfahren haben, sträubt sich auch ein Teil von mir, diese Erzählungen nicht wenigstens in Frage zu stellen. Wir kennen nur einen Bruchteil meiner Vergangenheit, und somit wissen wir auch nicht, ob meine Freundschaft mit Seth bestehen blieb.**

_**Ich hoffe es, Atemu. Ich weiß, wie ich mich fühlen würde, sollte Jou mich jemals im Stich lassen oder sogar verraten...es wäre schrecklich für mich.**_

**Das wird er nicht tun, Aibou. Jou und all unsere anderen Freunde haben uns schon so oft bei großen Gefahren zur Seite gestanden; dadurch bin ich sicher, daß nichts ihn dazu bewegen könnte, dir willentlich Leid zuzufügen. Doch wieso nanntest du mich Atemu? Das tust du doch sonst nicht, Hikari.**

Als er diese neugierige Frage hörte, blinzelte Yuugi überrascht. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß er seine dunkle Hälfte bei seinem Namen genannt hatte. Sich an seinen wahren Namen zu erinnern, war einer der ersten wichtigen Rückblicke des ehemaligen Pharaos gewesen. Es hatte sozusagen den Auftakt für weitere Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit gebildet, welche Yuugi und er nach dem Battle City Turnier aktiv zu erforschen begonnen hatten. Daher hatte der Hikari auch beschlossen, seine Leidenschaft für Ägypten und dessen Geschichte durch ein Studium eine wissenschaftliche Grundlage zu geben und gleichzeitig in Yamis Heimatland nach dessen Wurzeln zu forschen.

_**Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, itoshii. Doch in deiner Erinnerung nannte dich dein Großvater mehrmals bei deinem Namen – das muß ich unbewußt nachgemacht haben. Du kennst deinen richtigen Namen schon eine ganze Weile wieder, doch hatte ich mich inzwischen schon so sehr daran gewöhnt, dich ‚Yami' zu nennen, daß ich wohl einfach vergessen habe, mich umzugewöhnen. Möchtest du, daß ich dich öfter bei deinem wirklichen Namen nenne?**_

Yami blieb für einen langen Moment stumm, während er über dieses Angebot seiner lichten Hälfte nachdachte. Doch dann entschied er: **Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein, Aibou. Auch wenn ich froh bin, mich nach so langer Zeit wieder an meinen Namen als Prinz und später Pharao erinnern zu können, so birgt doch ‚Yami' für mich inzwischen fast noch mehr Bedeutung in sich. Es ist der Name, den ich dir nannte, als wir uns das erste Mal richtig miteinander unterhielten – und damit der Name, welcher uns aneinander bindet, mein Hikari. Er macht die enge Bindung deutlich, welche sich unsere Seelen teilen.**

_**In Ordnung, mein Yami.**_

Die Betonung, die Yuugis Gedankenstimme auf ‚Yami' legte, ließ diesen lächeln. Yuugi verstand wie immer die Gesamtheit der Gründe, welche den ehemaligen Pharao nicht auf der Nennung seines eigentlichen Namens bestehen ließ. Denn auch wenn er selbst und auch all ihre Freunde diesen inzwischen wieder kannten, so war er doch lange ein großes Geheimnis gewesen. Und irgendwie wurde er dadurch zu etwas Besonderem, das den einstigen Herrscher mit seiner Vergangenheit verband, aber gleichzeitig für sein jetziges Leben von untergeordneter Bedeutung war. Im Hier und Jetzt war er ‚Yami' – ein Wort, welches Yuugi stets voller Liebe und Wärme aussprach.

Still saßen die beiden Seelenpartner noch eine geraume Weile einfach nur aneinandergelehnt da und ließen ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Schließlich erinnerte jedoch Yuugis Magen mit einem lauten Knurren daran, daß der junge Mann lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr wurde Yuugi auch klar, warum. Es war mittlerweile später Abend. Die Reise innerhalb des Millenniumspuzzles hatte länger gedauert, als der Hikari angenommen hatte – und so war es kein Wunder, daß sein Magen protestierte. Er wollte sich gerade aufmachen, um zu sehen, ob es in der Großen Halle noch Abendessen gab, als plötzlich auf dem nahegelegenen Tisch wie von Zauberhand eine Auswahl von Speisen erschien. Erneut verblüfft von der Art und Weise, wie in Hogwarths das Essen auf den Tisch kam, erhob sich Yuugi und trat auf den Tisch zu. Eine kurze Nachricht in Dumbledores unverkennbarer Schrift informierte ihn darüber, daß ihn der Schulleiter beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle vermißt hatte und daher einen Hauselfen gebeten hatte, ihm etwas in seinen Räumen zu servieren. Der alte Mann nahm an, daß Yuugi total in seiner Arbeit versunken war und mahnte ihn, mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten.

Yami, welcher inzwischen zu seiner lichten Hälfte getreten war und über dessen Schulter die Nachricht des weisen Zauberers ebenfalls gelesen hatte, fühlte seine Zuneigung für diesen wachsen, als er erneut einen Beweis für die Sorge erhielt, die Dumbledore seinem Hikari erwies.

Yuugi hatte indessen Platz genommen und ließ sich die Speisen schmecken, welche die Hauselfen für ihn zubereitet hatten. Nachdem er sich satt gegessen hatte, beschlossen Yami und er, es für heute mit dem Arbeiten gut sein zu lassen und lieber noch einen langen Spaziergang über den Hogwarthsgrund zu machen. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen begegneten Yuugi – und Yami, der ihn in seiner Geistform begleitete – niemand in den Gängen und auch außerhalb des Schlosses war keine Menschenseele mehr zu sehen, was auf die späte Stunde hinwies.

Den beiden Seelenpartnern war dies jedoch ganz recht, denn so würde sie niemand stören oder beobachten und sie konnten sich frei bewegen. Nach einer ausgedehnten Runde um den See lenkten sie ihre Schritte in mittlerweile tiefster Dunkelheit wieder auf das hellerleuchtete Schloß zu. Yuugi wurde erneut von Ehrfurcht erfüllt, als er Hogwarths schon von weitem wie eine Bastion aus Licht inmitten der sternklaren Nacht funkeln sah. Das Schloß hatte etwas unbestreitbar Magisches und Wunderschönes an sich. Auch Yami gab ihm Recht, daß Hogwarths es an Ausstrahlung durchaus mit den Palästen des Alten Ägypten aufnehmen konnte.

Zurück in Yuugis Räumen machten es sich die Seelenpartner mit einem der Bücher aus Flourish & Blotts bequem, wobei Yami sich darüber informieren wollte, was in der heutigen Zeit über die magische Geschichte seines Heimatlandes bekannt war. Yuugi hindessen interessierte sich mehr für die magischen Geschöpfe, welche die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte. Bastet, welche den Großteil des Tages verschwunden gewesen war und wahrscheinlich auf eigene Faust das Schloß erkundet hatte, machte es sich auf Yuugis Schoß bequem, welcher ihr willig ein paar Streicheleinheiten schenkte, die der grausilbernen Katze ein wohliges Schnurren entlockten. Auch Horus war vor geraumer Zeit in einem Schauer aus goldenem Licht bei ihnen aufgetaucht und schlief nun auf einer Stange in der Nähe der Sessel, in denen Yami und Yuugi Platz genommen hatten. Zusammen erschufen die beiden Seelenpartner und ihre magischen Begleiter eine harmonische, entspannte Atmosphäre, welche anzeigte, wie wohl sie sich miteinander fühlten.

Und damit wäre endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel geschafft, nachdem ich meine Muse ab und zu von ihrem Platz an der Heizung weglocken kann, um mir Inspiration zu verleihen. Ich hoffe, daß meine Schreibblockade, die mich die letzten Wochen über nicht losließ, endlich ein Ende findet, damit ich auch meine anderen Stories updaten kann...wir werden sehen.

Bis dahin CU und bitte R & R,

Dragon's Angel


	14. Sphigeon

**Kapitel 14:** **Sphigeon**

Wie die meisten anderen Siebentkläßler fanden auch die Mitglieder des Gryffindor-Trios, daß das verlängerte Wochenende, welches Yuugi ihnen verschafft hatte, viel zu schnell vergangen war. Während jedoch Hermine schon wieder in ein dickes Buch vertieft war, nutzten Harry und Ron die Zeit des Frühstücks dazu, sich seelisch und moralisch auf die kommende Stunde "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" vorzubereiten. Auch wenn jeder der Freunde Hagrid wirklich sehr gern hatte, so war doch die leichte Furcht, welche Kreaturen ihnen der Halbriese präsentieren würde, vor jeder Stunde gleich und verleidete sogar Ron fast das wundervolle Essen, welches von den Hauselfen zubereitet wurde. Jedoch auch nur fast. Schließlich vertrug man manche Schrecken besser auf gutgefüllten Magen.

Eine gute Viertelstunde vor Beginn von Hagrids Stunde machten sich die drei Gryffindor auf, um noch ein paar ruhige Minuten außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit mit ihrem riesenhaften Freund zu verbringen. Außerdem hatten sie vor, Hagrid nach seiner Meinung über ihren neuen japanischen Professor zu befragen. Über das verlängerte Wochenende hinweg hatte keiner der Freunde auch nur ein Haar von Professor Mutou gesehen und sie spekulierten darüber, was der junge Mann wohl in seiner Freizeit getan hatte. Da sie gesehen hatten, daß Hagrid Yuugi einen seiner selbstgebackenen Kekse gegeben hatte, nahmen sie an, daß die Beiden sich miteinander angefreundet hatten - und dies wiederum machte selbst Hermine sehr neugierig darauf, was ihnen Hagrid erzählen würde, wenn sie ihn nach seiner Meinung über ihren mysteriösen Professor befragten.

Als die drei Freunde über die Wiesen auf Hagrids Hütte zuwanderten, bemerkten sie jedoch schon bald, daß sie ihre Fragen wohl auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben mußten, denn sie sahen Yuugi auf der kleinen Bank vor der Hütte sitzen.

Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar hatte seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß und schien vollkommen konzentriert, unterbrach seine Arbeit jedoch von Zeit zu Zeit, um Fang über das Fell zu streicheln. Dieser hatte seinen großen Kopf nämlich auf Yuugis Knie abgelegt und schien das Tun des jungen Professors aufmerksam zu verfolgen, wobei er eine für den oftmals lebhaften und spielerischen Hund ungewöhnliche Ruhe ausstrahlte. Die Gelassenheit, welche sowohl Harry als auch Hermine und Ron von ihrem mysteriösen neuen Professor hatten ausgehen spüren, schien sich auch auf Fang übertragen zu haben, so daß er ruhig bei dem jungen Mann saß, ihm Gesellschaft leistete und sich freudig japsend den sporadischen, sanften Streicheleinheiten überließ.

Plötzlich wurde das harmonische Bild, welches die Beiden zusammen ergaben, jedoch gestört. Ein Gebüsch in der Nähe von Hagrids Gemüsebeet raschelte ein wenig, bevor etwas Kleines, Graues durch das Gras auf Yuugi und Fang zuhuschte. Während die drei Gryffindor, die im Näherkommen die Szene aufmerksam beobachteten, sich noch fragten, was sich ihrem Professor und seinem tierischen Freund dort näherte, hatte das unbekannte Wesen sein Ziel schon erreicht. Im nächsten Augenblick zuckte Fang zusammen und gab ein erschrocken klingendes Jaulen von sich, als sich kleine, scharfe Krallen Aufmerksamkeit fordernd in sein Fell bohrten.  
Der Kopf des Hundes schoß auf der Suche nach seinem 'Angreifer' herum, wodurch er Yuugi durch seine überraschende Bewegung fast den Laptop vom Schoß stieß. Der junge Mann konnte durch eine rasche, gewandte Reaktion gerade noch verhindern, daß der transportable Computer zu Boden fiel und wahrscheinlich Schaden genommen hätte.

Nachdem Yuugi seinen Laptop wieder sicher in seinen Händen hielt, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig Fang und dessen 'Angreifer' zu, welcher sich wenige Augenblicke später als Bastet entpuppte. Die kleine graue Katze miaute herausfordernd, aber auch mit einem spielerischen Unterton, als Fang sich ihr vorsichtig näherte. Der junge Hund schien unsicher, was er mit seiner viel kleineren Gegnerin anfangen sollte. Sein eigenes Temperament war viel zu sanft und ängstlich, als daß er auf die Idee gekommen wäre, die Katze - wie jeder andere Hund es getan hätte - wütend zu jagen. Statt dessen jaulte er nur beleidigt auf, daß Bastet es gewagt hatte, ihre Krallen an ihm auszuprobieren, wo er doch so friedlich dagelegen hatte.

Bastet hingegen schien zufrieden, nun, da sie die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Hundes auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie sprang auffordernd auf Fang zu, als wolle sie ihn zum Spielen animieren - worauf der junge Rüde auch nach kurzem Zögern einging. Kurz darauf hatte sich ein vergnügtes Spiel zwischen den ungewöhnlichen Partnern entwickelt, als Fangs Spieltrieb wieder zu Tage trat und er so tat, als verfolge er Bastet, um sie zu fressen. Die Grausilberne wich dem Hund jedoch immer wieder im letzten Augenblick geschickt aus, bis Fang nach einigen Minuten nach Luft japsend wieder vor Yuugis Füßen zusammenbrach.

Bastet, welche ihn während ihres Spiels quer über die Wiesen um Hagrids Hütte geführt hatte, legte angesichts dieser Demonstration von mangelnder Ausdauer den Kopf schief, bevor sie auf Fang zusprang. Bei dem großen Hund angekommen, miaute sie fragend, worauf Fang wie zur Bestätigung leise jaulte. Dies nahm Bastet zum Anlaß, auf den Rücken des Hundes zu klettern, wo sie sich kurz streckte und dann zusammenrollte.

Yuugi, der dem Treiben der Beiden amüsiert zugeschaut hatte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als er Bastet zusah, wie sie es sich so bequem wie möglich auf Fangs Rücken machte. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte der junge Mann seinen Laptop vorsichtig neben sich auf der Bank ab und beugte sich dann vor, um der kleinen Grauen kurz sanft über das seidige Fell zu streicheln.

"Du hast ihn schon völlig unter deiner Fuchtel, nicht wahr, meine Kleine?", meinte Yuugi belustigt, als er sah, wie Fang bereitwillig ein wenig seine Haltung änderte, als kleine Pfoten auffordernd in sein Fell drückten. Bastet wandte den Kopf in Yuugis Richtung - und der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar hätte schwören können, daß ihre jadegrünen Augen mit einer Mischung aus Schalk und hoheitlicher Würde funkelten. Yuugi konnte fast ihre Antwort hören: _'Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?'_

Das Knacken der Tür hinter ihm sowie kurz darauf ertönende dumpfe Schritte ließen Yuugi zu Hagrid aufblicken, welcher mit einem Tablett in der Hand aus der Hütte zu ihm trat. Dampf stieg von dem heißen Tee auf, dessen aromatischer Geruch Yuugi das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. Eigentlich war ägyptischer Kaffee sein absolutes Lieblingsgetränk, doch Hagrids Tee rangierte inzwischen auf einem Platz nicht sehr weit dahinter. Der junge Mann nickte dem Halbriesen daher mit einem dankbaren Lächeln zu, als dieser ihm eine der zwei Tassen reichte und sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Laut neben Yuugi auf der Bank niederließ.

Für Harry, Ron und Hermine boten die beiden so verschiedenen Männer ein seltsames, jedoch harmonisches Bild, wie sie so nebeneinander saßen und gemeinsam Tee tranken. Die Tatsache, daß sie anscheinend trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Unterschiede eine gemeinsame Basis für eine Freundschaft gefunden hatten, erstaunte die drei Gryffindor, steigerte jedoch ihre Neugier noch weiter. Auch wenn Hagrid eine gutmütige Seele war, so kam es jedoch selten vor, daß er aktiv die Gesellschaft ihm fremder Leute suchte. Zu viele von ihnen begegneten ihm mit Mißtrauen und Furcht wegen seiner Größe oder mit Herablassung wegen seines kindlich scheinenden Gemüts. Selbst einige der Professoren in Hogwarths behandelten Hagrid nicht wie einen Gleichberechtigten; aber Professor Mutou schien auch hier die Ausnahme von der Regel zu sein.

Während die drei Freunde sich Hagrids Hütte von der Seite immer weiter näherten, beobachteten sie, wie auf eine Frage Hagrids Yuugi seinen Laptop wieder auf den Schoß nahm und dem Halbriesen offensichtlich etwas zu erklären begann. Hagrid neigte sichtlich interessiert den Kopf und blickte auf das, was auf dem Monitor des Computers zu sehen war und nickte dann zu den erläuternden Worten des jüngeren Mannes.

Als er etwas erwiderte, erstrahlte ein zustimmendes Lächeln auf Yuugis Zügen und er tippte etwas auf der Tastatur des PCs ein, woraufhin Hagrid heftig zu nicken begann. Der Halbriese wurde lebhafter und benutzte nun auch seine Hände, um seine Worte zu untermalen, als er zu einer ausführlicheren Erklärung ansetzte. Yuugi hingegen lehnte sich zurück, die Teetasse in der Hand und violette Augen aufmerksam und voll offensichtlichem Interesse auf Hagrid gerichtet, während er diesem lauschte.

Dann jedoch wurde Yuugi auf Harry und seine beiden Freunde aufmerksam, welche um die Ecke der Hütte herum auf sie zukamen. Sein willkommen heißendes Lächeln ließ Hagrid in seiner Erklärung innehalten und sich herumdrehen, bevor auch in seinen bärtigen Zügen Freude bei dem Anblick der jungen Gryffindor erkennbar wurde. Der dröhnende Gruß des Halbriesen wurde von Harry, Hermine und Ron erwidert, bevor sich die drei Jugendlichen Yuugi zuwandten, um auch ihn zu begrüßen. Der junge Mann neigte den Kopf, bevor sein leises Lächeln an Kraft gewann, als er die Neugier in den Augen der Gryffindor leuchten sah. Es wurde ihm klar, daß das Trio nur zu gern wissen würde, worüber Hagrid und er sich gerade so intensiv unterhalten hatten.

Es war Ron, welcher am ungeduldigsten war und Hagrid die Frage stellte, die auch seinen zwei Freunden auf der Seele brannte. "Hagrid, worüber haben du und Professor Mutou euch eben unterhalten?" "Ron!", stieß Hermine konsterniert aus, während Harry aufgrund dieser Taktlosigkeit seines besten Freundes nur die Augen rollte. "Ronald Weasley, wie kannst du so unhöflich sein", begann Hermine ihren rothaarigen Hausgefährten wegen seines mangelnden Anstandes zu tadeln, welcher sie verständnislos anblickte. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach von einem Professor verlangen, daß er dir..."

"Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine", erklang Professor Mutous ruhige Stimme. Sie war vollkommen gelassen und mit einem Hauch Amüsement durchtränkt, welches auch aus seinen warmen Augen funkelte. Für einen Augenblick hatte Harry das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß sein Professor Szenen wie diese zwischen Hermine und Ron aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut kannte. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Freunde, die sich derartig verhielten.

Der junge Japaner wechselte einen Blick mit Hagrid, bevor er erklärte: "Hagrid-san hat mir einige interessante Dinge über die magischen Geschöpfe eurer Welt erzählt, so zum Beispiel über jene, welche er uns heute zeigen wird." An dieser Stelle trat ein begeistertes Leuchten in die violetten Tiefen und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie gespannt Yuugi auf die kommende Stunde war.

Die drei Gryffindor hingegen wechselten ahnungsvolle Blicke, als sie erkannten, daß ihr neuer Professor Tiere wohl genauso sehr liebte wie Hagrid. Blieb für sie eigentlich nur zu hoffen, daß sich diese Vorliebe auf weniger große und gefährliche Kreaturen beschränkte als Drachen, Hippogreife oder ähnliche Wesen. Harry seufzte leise auf und stählte sich innerlich für die kommenden Erfahrungen. Er fing einen Blick von Yuugi auf, in dessen Augen es nunmehr nur so vor Schalk, aber auch belustigtem Verständnis, glitzerte. Der junge Mann wußte scheinbar von der Art von Geschöpfen, die Hagrid liebte - vielleicht hatte ihn ja der Schulleiter oder einer der anderen Professoren vorgewarnt.

"Einige der Kreaturen, die Hagrid-san beschrieb", fuhr Yuugi fort, "haben Ähnlichkeit mit Geschöpfen aus alten ägyptischen Legenden, was mich aufgrund meines Fachgebiets natürlich besonders interessiert." An dieser Stelle merkte Hermine auf und auch Harrys Interesse war geweckt, was Yuugi nicht entging. "Daher habe ich Hagrid-san einige Abbildungen von verschiedenen Tiergestalten der ägyptischen Mythologie gezeigt - und er hat mir bestätigt, daß manche von ihnen nicht so phantastisch sind, wie die Wissenschaftler glauben."

Yuugi lehnte sich an die Wand der Hütte in seinem Rücken und seufzte kurz auf. "Wenn ich nicht schon ein interessantes Projekt als Thema für meine Examensarbeit hätte, würde ich mich auf die ägyptische Mythen- und Sagenwelt konzentrieren. Aber ich glaube, das würde mir Professor Hawkins nicht verzeihen, wo ich ihm doch meine Hilfe beim Entziffern der Hieroglyphen aus seiner neuen Ausgrabung zugesagt habe - und bevor er 'Becca auf mich hetzt, werde ich dieses Thema wohl lieber vorerst zurückstellen. Vielleicht kann ich ja nach Beendigung meines Studiums Zeit dafür finden, wenn..."

Yuugis Stimme verklang und er schien über etwas nachzudenken, was den Glanz seiner Augen dimmen und seine ganze Aura ernsthaft und fast ein wenig traurig wirken ließ. Doch als er die neugierigen und wegen des Wechsels seiner Stimmung auch besorgten Blicke auf sich liegen spürte, lächelte er und beantwortete Hermines Frage nach der Art seines Studiums bereitwillig.

"Ich studiere Ägyptologie, Hermine, mit Schwerpunkt auf der prädynastischen Zeit vor ungefähr 5000 Jahren sowie den Dialekten, die es damals gab. Heutzutage ist leider nicht mehr viel über jene Epoche Altägyptens bekannt, doch ein Freund von mir hat letztes Jahr bei seinen Forschungen ein Areal in der Wüste entdeckt, welches er in diese Zeit datiert. Da er mein Interesse für das Alte Ägypten kennt und von meinen Sprachkenntnissen diesbezüglich weiß, hat Professor Hawkins mich dazu eingeladen, bei dieser Ausgrabung mit ihm zu arbeiten - was ich das letzte halbe Jahr dann auch getan habe. Onkel Albus' Brief mit der Bitte, hier zu unterrichten, erreichte mich, als ich gerade nach Ende meines Semesters wieder aus Kairo nach Japan zurückkehrte. Wenn dieses Jahr vorbei ist, werde ich wieder zu meinen Freunden nach Ägypten zurückkehren, um zu sehen, was sie während meines Aufenthaltes hier in Schottland alles entdeckt haben."

Harry wußte wie Ron durch die Berichte von dessen ältestem Bruder Bill schon Einiges über Ägypten und war nach Yuugis erster Unterrichtsstunde gespannt darauf, mehr über dieses faszinierende Land zu erfahren. Daher beugte sich nun neugierig über Yuugis Laptop, um die Bildnisse der ägyptischen Sagengestalten zu studieren, die sein Geschichtsprofessor Hagrid zuvor gezeigt hatte. Doch als sein Blick auf den Bildschirm des transportablen Computers fiel, runzelte Harry leicht verwirrt die Stirn, denn obwohl auf dem Monitor mehrere Bildnisse von Skulpturen und Grabwänden dargestellt waren, konnte er die dazugehörigen Erklärungen nicht entziffern.

Yuugi wurde auf seine Reaktion aufmerksam und erkannte kurz darauf, was Harry nicht verstand. Doch bevor er den jungen Gryffindor aufklären konnte, tauchte Ron neben seinem besten Freund auf und schaute diesem über die Schulter. Der Rothaarige war es auch, der Harrys Verwunderung verbal zum Ausdruck brachte, in dem er sagte: "Was sind das für Zeichen unter den Abbildungen? Das ist kein Ägyptisch!"

Hermine rollte die Augen und antwortete ihrem Freund sarkastisch: "Als wenn du Hieroglyphen lesen könntest, Ron! Laß mich doch mal schauen", und sie schubste den jungen Mann vorsichtig beiseite, um nun selbst einen Blick auf den Laptop zu werfen. Yuugi ließ die drei Jugendlichen gewähren und beobachtete sie nur gemeinsam mit Hagrid in geteiltem Amüsement. Als er jedoch bemerkte, wie Hermine ein leises "Oh" entwich, als auch sie sich keinen Reim auf die Zeichen machen konnte, griff Yuugi ein.

"Ron hat schon Recht, Hermine. Die Bildunterschriften sind nicht auf Ägyptisch, sondern in Kanji, japanischen Schriftzeichen. Die Photos, die ihr dort sehen könnt, stammen von einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit für einen meiner Kurse über ägyptische Mythologie und Kunst an der Domino Universität. Da ich diese Studienarbeit natürlich in meiner Muttersprache schreibe, ist es verständlich, daß ihr die zu den Abbildungen gehörigen Erklärungen nicht entziffern könnt."

Während Harry und Ron nach diesen Worten verstehend nickten, war Hermine etwas enttäuscht, da sie durch die fremde Sprache nunmehr nicht die Chance hatte, Yuugis Arbeit zu lesen. Dabei war ihre Neugier angesichts der unverhohlenen Begeisterung und Liebe ihres Professors für seine Arbeit in voller Stärke erwacht. Außerdem erhoffte sie sich, auf diese Weise mehr über ihn zu erfahren und damit vielleicht das Rätsel näher zu ergründen, welches Yuugis Person umgab.

Bevor sie jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte auf einmal Hagrids Stimme, der sich aus dem Gespräch der Vier ausgeklinkt hatte. "Es ist Zeit", erklärte der Halbriese mit einem hinweisenden Nicken auf den Rest seiner Schüler, welche nunmehr ebenfalls über die Wiesen auf seine Hütte zugeschritten kamen und die kleine Gruppe im Näherkommen neugierig musterten.

Als sich die bunte Mischung von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherins und Hufflepuffs um Hagrid herum versammelte, verstaute Yuugi seinen Laptop sicher in einer Tasche und brachte diese für die Zeit von Hagrids Unterrichtsstunde in dessen Hütte. Währenddessen hatte der Halbriese damit begonnen, der Gruppe von Siebentkläßlern zu erläutern, was er diese Stunde mit ihnen vorhatte und Yuugi war ein wenig erstaunt, Furcht in manchem Augenpaar zu erkennen, als er sich wieder zu den Schülern um Hagrid gesellte. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, was die Jugendlichen so unsicher machte, doch der ungläubige Ausruf eines Ravenclaws: "In den Verbotenen Wald? Aber ist das nicht viel zu gefährlich?" machte dem jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar klar, was die Furcht in ihnen ausgelöst hatte.

Yuugi fühlte, wie sich Yamis gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit angesichts dieser Reaktion der Schüler auf den Wald nahe von Hagrids Hütte richtete und folgte der stillen Aufforderung seines Seelenpartners. Es Hagrid überlassend, die Schüler davon zu überzeugen, daß der Schulleiter ihren bevorstehenden Ausflug genehmigt hatte und außerdem 'Begleitschutz' auf sie wartete, überflog Yuugi noch einmal kurz die mittelstarke Gruppe an Schülern mit seinem Blick. Dabei viel ihm auf, daß nur wenige Slytherins Hagrids Kurs angewählt hatten, während die Gruppen der anderen drei Häuser ein relativ ausgeglichenes Kräfteverhältnis bildeten.

Ein verstohlenes Zwinkern in 'Freds' Augen, als er die Gryffindor musterte, machte Yuugi außerdem darauf aufmerksam, daß Copycat erneut die Gestalt des Rothaarigen angenommen hatte. Ein Lächeln unterdrückend, suchte Yuugi nach seinem zweiten Monster, konnte dessen Aura jedoch nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe spüren und nahm daher an, daß der Elfenschwertkämpfer daher auf den wahren Fred aufpaßte.

Dann lenkte der junge Mann seine Schritte dem Verbotenen Wald entgegen und blieb kurz vor dessen Rand stehen, um dessen Aura auf sich wirken zu lassen. Und schon kurze Zeit später wurde Yuugi klar, warum sich die Jugendlichen offensichtlich vor der dichten Ansammlung von Bäumen fürchteten. Der Wald machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, denn Yuugi konnte etwas Mächtiges und unbestreitbar Magisches von ihm ausgehen spüren, welches unwillkürlich Ehrfurcht in ihm auslöste. Die Bäume waren uralt und bargen sicher nicht nur friedliche Kreaturen in ihren Zweigen und dichten Unterholz. Doch auch wenn die Dunkelheit schon nach wenigen Metern hinter dem Waldrand fast undurchdringlich schien, so überkam Yuugi dennoch kein Gefühl von Finsternis angesichts der dichten Schatten. Er wußte nur zu gut, wie sich wahre Finsternis anfühlen konnte - und dieser Wald war kein Vergleich zum Reich der Schatten und dessen Macht.

Einen Augenblick später machte Yami deutlich, daß er die Meinung seines Seelenpartners teilte, dennoch aber Vorsicht walten lassen wollte.

**Dieser Wald hat schon viel gesehen, Aibou.**

_**Er ist sehr alt - aber nicht böse. Seine Aura strömt nichts wirklich Angriffslustiges oder Finsteres aus, Yami...es fühlt sich eher so an, als würde er die Gegend hier - ich weiß nicht recht - 'sauberhalten'.**_

Yami quittierte diese Bemerkung mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, doch dann nickte er zustimmend. **Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst, Hikari. Und du hast Recht - die Magie des Waldes reinigt Hogwarths' von negativer Energie und sorgt für eine Balance. Doch gerade dadurch sollten wir vorsichtig sein, denn die negativen Kräfte verschwinden nicht einfach und ich glaube auch nicht, daß dieser Wald ohne Grund das "Verboten" in seinem Namen trägt.**

Yuugi, welcher der Rede seines Seelenpartners aufmerksam gefolgt war, runzelte angesichts des beunruhigten Tonfalls leicht die Stirn. **_Du bist besorgt, Yami. Kannst du etwas spüren, das mir entgeht?_**

**Nein. Jedenfalls nicht deutlich. Jedoch ist die Balance der magischen Kräfte im Inneren des Waldes sehr fragil, Yuugi. Es gibt dort Gebiete, welche die Schüler nicht betreten sollten, da dort Kreaturen lauern, denen sie nicht gewachsen wären. Ich kann verstehen, daß manchen von ihnen nicht wohl dabei ist, den Wald zu betreten - ihre Magie wäre zu schwach, sich im Notfall effektiv verteidigen zu können...auch wenn sie dies wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würden.**

**_Dann hoffe ich, daß die Begleitung, welche Hagrid-san für uns organisiert hat, die Schüler im Ernstfall schützen kann, Yami. Doch wir sollten wohl auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ich habe auf einmal ein sehr ungutes Gefühl..._** Yuugis mentale Stimme verklang, als ein Schauer seinen Rücken herabrann. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich den jungen Mann und seine Hand senkte sich unwillkürlich auf die Duel Monster-Karten, welche er wie immer an seiner Hüfte trug.

Yami, welchem die Reaktion seines Hikaris nicht entging, hüllte diesen über ihr Seelenband in ein unhörbares Versprechen aus Sicherheit, indem er Yuugi umarmte. **Ich wollte dich mit meinen Worten nicht beunruhigen, Aibou**, entschuldigte er sich.

**_Das ist schon in Ordnung_**, erwiderte Yuugi und erwiderte Yamis mentale Umarmung. **_Es ist besser, auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein, anstatt sorglos in eine mögliche Gefahr..._**

An dieser Stelle wurde das stille Gespräch der beiden Seelenpartner durch eine Stimme unterbrochen und Yuugi wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Sprecher zu, welcher sich als Draco Malfoy entpuppte. "Angst, Professor?", wollte der blonde Slytherin mit spöttischem Unterton wissen, da er die Nachdenklichkeit und unverhohlene Ehrfurcht in Yuugis Augen gesehen hatte, als der Ältere den Verbotenen Wald betrachtete.

Draco hatte den jungen Professor schon eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet und innerlich darum gekämpft, sein Interesse an seinem mysteriösen Hausgenossen nicht äußerlich sichtbar werden zu lassen. Auch wenn er gern so unbefangen wie Harry und seine zwei Freunde mit dem jungen Mann sprechen würde, so mußte er doch zumindest nach außen das Image des arroganten, muggelverachtenden Slytherins verkörpern. Dabei hätte Draco seinen japanischen Professor gern näher kennengelernt, denn er fühlte sich seltsamerweise wohl in dessen Gegenwart. Und sicher, was ihn noch mehr als das erste Gefühl erstaunte. Bis jetzt hatte er sich in seinem Leben selten beschützt oder geborgen gefühlt - und Yuugi gab ihm dieses Gefühl ohne besondere Anstrengung, sondern einfach nur, in dem er in seiner Nähe war.

All dies verwirrte Draco ziemlich und machte ihn unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Und so maskierte er seine wahren Gefühle mit Unnahbarkeit und Spott, so wie er auch Harry gegenüber den Wunsch verbarg, Freundschaft mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu schließen. Die Gegebenheiten ließen es einfach nicht zu - sein Name ließ es nicht zu. Für Draco war der Name ‚Malfoy' und alles, was mit ihm zusammenhing, ein Fluch, dem er fast ohne eine Möglichkeit der Gegenwehr ausgeliefert war.

Yuugi verbarg sein Lächeln angesichts dessen, was in Dracos Worte ausgedrückt wurde. Statt dessen hob er nur eine Augenbraue und entgegnete auf die herausfordernde Rede des Jüngeren: "Nein, Mr. Malfoy. Keine Angst. Doch dieser Wald ist alt, sehr alt sogar...er hat eine eigene Aura von Kraft und Weisheit. Da ist ein wenig Respekt sicher nicht verkehrt." Bei seiner Antwort hatte sich Yuugi dem jungen Mann an seiner Seite zugewandt und blickte diesem nun gerade in die Augen. Und konnte seine nächste Reaktion gerade noch verbergen, als sein vorheriges vage ungutes Gefühl auf einmal schlagartig zunahm und seine Sinne mit einer Vision von Gefahr überschwemmte.

Gefahr für Draco.

Yami spürte über ihr geteiltes Seelenband, daß Yuugi eine seiner Visionen hatte und verschmolz seine Wahrnehmung daher mit der seines Hikaris, um eine eventuelle Reaktion Yuugis auf das, was er sah, tarnen zu können. Doch seine eigene Ahnung einer möglichen Bedrohung nahm zu.

Sekunden später hatte sich Yuugi wieder vollkommen im Griff und Yami zog sich wieder in seinen Seelenraum zurück. Er wußte, sein Hikari würde ihn über den Inhalt der Vision informieren - doch zuerst mußten sie verhindern, daß Draco etwas von den Ereignissen mitbekam. Und dafür nahte auch schon Hilfe, denn in diesem Augenblick kam Hagrid mit dem Rest der Schüler bei ihnen an, welche inzwischen etwas entspannter wirkten, dennoch aber beim Anblick des Verbotenen Waldes eine gewisse Besorgnis nicht verbergen konnten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine musterten Draco argwöhnisch und fragten sich, was zwischen dem Blonden und ihrem Professor vorgefallen war. Ihnen entging nicht, daß ihr Mitschüler den Älteren aus nachdenklichen Augen ansah, bevor er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte, als wolle er einen Gedanken vertreiben. Ron und Harry tauschten einen Blick und nahmen sich vor, den Slytherin im Auge zu behalten, denn sie wollten nicht, daß er Yuugi Ärger machte. Sie konnten nicht ahnen, daß Draco dies überhaupt nicht vorhatte.

Yuugi hingegen nutzte die Ablenkung, um kurz die Augen zu schließen und sich auf sein Millenniumspuzzle zu konzentrieren. Er wirkte ein wenig Schattenmagie, um zwei seiner Messer aus seinen Räumlichkeiten zu sich zu rufen, die Sekundenbruchteile später unter seinem Mantel erschienen und dort von dem jungen Mann mit einer weiteren unauffälligen Nutzung der Magie des Millenniumspuzzles an seinem Gürtel befestigt wurden. Yami, der während dieser Aktion aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, ob jemandem Yuugis Nutzung von Schattenmagie aufgefallen war, wandte sich nunmehr seinem Hikari zu. **Was hast du gesehen, Aibou?**

**_Gefahr - für ihn_**, antwortete Yuugi mit einem mentalen Nicken in Dracos Richtung. **_Ich weiß nicht genau, was passieren wird, aber ich spüre, daß ich ihn beschützen muß. Er ist wichtig._**

Yamis Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn auch er spürte etwas Besonderes an dem blonden jungen Mann an ihrer Seite, welcher scheinbar voll Überheblichkeit und Arroganz steckte - und der laut Yuugis Talent, Auren zu lesen, doch eine warmherzige Persönlichkeit in sich barg.

**Ich vertraue deinem Gefühl, Aibou. Schütze ihn vor der Gefahr, die du gesehen hast. Ich werde unterdessen auf deine Sicherheit achten.**

_**Darauf vertraue ich, Yami.**_

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Yuugi Hagrid zu, welcher der Gruppe von Jugendlichen gerade das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gab. Der Halbriese trug seine Armbrust bei sich, was darauf hinwies, daß er sich seiner Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Schüler durchaus bewußt war. Fang, welcher mit Bastet auf seinem Rücken neben seinem Herrn dahergetrottet war, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, den Wald zu betreten, als Hagrid unter den ausladenden Ästen der Bäume am Waldrand verschwand. Dies entlockte Bastet ein verärgert klingendes Fauchen und sie sprang mit einem Satz von Fangs Rücken, nachdem sie diesem ihren Unmut über seine Ängstlichkeit auch dadurch klargemacht hatte, daß sie ihre kleinen, spitzen Krallen kurz in sein Nackenfell grub. Fang jaulte empört über diese Behandlung auf und verschwand in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte, wo ihn niemand piesacken würde.

Bastet hingegen lief auf Yuugi zu, welcher für einen Moment überlegte, ob es für die Sicherheit seiner kleinen Gefährtin nicht auch besser wäre, wenn sie ihn auf diesem Ausflug nicht begleitete. Doch der strenge, auffordernde Blick in den jadegrünen Augen der silbergrauen Katze überzeugte ihn davon, daß es nicht in Bastets Absicht lag, Yami und ihn den Wald ohne sie betreten zu lassen. Daher beugte sich der junge Mann ohne Widerspruch zu ihr herunter und hob sie sanft auf den Arm, bevor er Hagrid folgte.

Während der nächsten Viertelstunde folgten Yuugi und die Schüler Hagrid, welcher sich offensichtlich innerhalb des Waldes bestens auskannte. Während Yuugi mit dem Halbriesen ihr durch die Ankunft des Gryffindor-Trios unterbrochenes Gespräch über magische Kreaturen fortführte, waren die Schüler uncharakteristisch ruhig und ihr Unbehagen deutlich fühlbar, auch wenn ihr Weg sie durch recht lichte Bereiche des Waldes führte.

Als sie eine Lichtung erreichten, blieb Hagrid stehen und wartete, bis die ganze Gruppe um ihn versammelt war. Er wollte gerade anfangen zu sprechen, als das Gebüsch hinter ihm raschelte und jemand auf die Lichtung trat.

Einige der Schüler erschraken über das plötzliche Erscheinen, doch beruhigten sie sich rasch wieder, als sie die Person als Firenze erkannten. Der ruhige, freundliche Zentaur hatte vor einigen Jahren bei ihnen als Professor für Wahrsagen einen Kurs gegeben, was ihn für die meisten Schüler vertrauenswürdig machte. Sein Begleiter, ein weiterer Zentaur, machte jedoch einen wilderen, furchteinflößenden Eindruck auf die Jugendlichen, was diese erneut zum Zurückweichen veranlaßte.

Hagrid hingegen begrüßte die beiden Zentauren mit gewohntem Enthusiasmus: "Firenze! Bane! Da seid ihr ja. Es ist sehr freundlich von euch, daß ihr uns begleitet." Während Bane nur schweigend nickte und seine dunklen Augen forschend über die Gruppe schweifen ließ, während er unruhig vor- und zurücktrat, antwortete Firenze auf den Gruß. "Wir haben eingewilligt, euch den Weg zu Sphigeon zu weisen, Hagrid. Daher laßt uns nun gehen. Es ist nicht gut, hier zu lange an einem Ort zu verbleiben."

Diese warnenden Worte bewirkten ebenso wie Banes unruhiges, für einen Zentauren untypisches, Verhalten, daß Hagrids Klasse ohne Widerspruch und dicht gedrängt folgte, als Firenze sich einem Weg zuwandte, der in einen dunkleren, dichtbewachsenen Teil des Waldes zu führen schien. Yuugi hielt sich erneut an Hagrids Seite, welcher unmittelbar hinter Firenze den Pfad betreten hatte und nutzte die Zeit, den Zentaur unauffällig zu beobachten. Yuugi war fasziniert, einem solch stolzen magischen Wesen zu begegnen, wollte jedoch weder Bane noch Firenze mit seiner Neugier beleidigen.

Je weiter sie in den Verbotenen Wald vordrangen, desto angespannter wurden die Jugendlichen hinter ihm. Die wenigen unter ihnen, die sich zuvor noch leise miteinander unterhalten hatten, verstummten nach und nach, als sich die Kronen der uralten Bäume über ihren Köpfen zu einem schier undurchdringlichen Blätterdach verdichteten, durch das kaum noch ein Sonnenstrahl zu fallen schien. Yuugi spürte, daß Yami einige ihrer Monster gerufen hatte, welche ihre Gruppe in einem lockeren Kreis umgaben und gegen Gefahren sicherten; dennoch machte der ehemalige Pharao keinen besonders alarmierten Eindruck auf seinen Hikari. Yami war einfach nur vorsichtig, denn der Wald war zwar in seiner zunehmenden Dunkelheit ein wenig einschüchternd, machte aber keinen feindseligen Eindruck auf die Seelenpartner.

Als sie endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen zu sein schienen, hörte Yuugi aus mehreren Kehlen ein erleichtertes Seufzen, da sich der Weg vor ihnen zu einer großen, von Sonnenlicht überfluteten Lichtung weitete. Viele der Schüler beschleunigten unwillkürlich ihre Schritte, um der Dunkelheit des Waldes zu entfliehen und auf die Lichtung zu treten. Selbst die Slytherins schienen froh, wieder Sonnenlicht auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

Firenze schulterte seinen Bogen wieder, den er zuvor stets schußbereit in den Händen gehalten hatte und auch Bane entspannte sich. Die beiden Zentauren wechselten einen Blick, welchen Yuugi nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte, doch offensichtlich besorgte sie etwas. Daher bat er die Duel Monster, welche Yami zuvor gerufen hatte, sich um die Lichtung herum zu verteilen und weiterhin Wache zu halten, was diese ihm gern bestätigten.

Als die Sicherheit der Schüler damit gewährleistet war, lenkte nunmehr auch Yuugi seine Schritte auf die große Lichtung. Und konnte Sekunden später innerlich den bewundernden, erstaunten Ausrufen nur zustimmen, als eine riesige, majestätische Gestalt vom anderen Ende her auf sie zukam. Selbst Yami, welcher nur schwer zu beeindrucken war, verhehlte seine Ehrfurcht nicht.

Ein Sphinx.

Und nicht irgendeiner. Dieser Sphinx war sehr alt, denn in seinen tiefblauen Augen lag eine Weisheit, die nur durch hohes Alter und die damit verbundenen Erfahrungen erlangt werden konnte. Dennoch machte er nicht etwa den Eindruck, als hätte ihn sein Alter die körperliche Stärke gekostet - ganz im Gegenteil. Bei jedem seiner Schritte spielten kräftige Muskeln unter seidigem Fell, sein ganzer mächtiger Körper verströmte den Eindruck hoher auch physischer Kraft.

Es war Firenze, welcher die ehrfürchtige Stille brach, welche sich beim Erscheinen des Sphinx über die Gruppe gesenkt hatte. Der Zentaur trat einige Schritte vor, verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Mischwesen aus Löwe und Mensch und begrüßte ihn: "Ich grüße dich, Sphigeon, Wächter der alten Werte. Du siehst hier die Kinder, welche du einverstanden warst, an deiner Weisheit teilhaben zu lassen."

Als 'Kinder' bezeichnet zu werden, empörte mehrere der Jugendlichen, die in der Zaubererwelt mit 17 Jahren schon zu den Erwachsenen gezählt wurden. Doch Yuugi verstand, daß sie vor den Augen eines solch alten, weisen Geschöpfs im Grunde alle Kinder waren. Selbst Yamis 5000jährige Existenz ließ diesen nicht automatisch zu einem Gleichberechtigten werden, daher waren Yuugis eigene 19 Jahre kein Vergleich.

Tiefblaue Augen schweiften über die Gruppe Jugendlicher und die Kraft in diesen alten Augen brachte die Schüler schnell wieder zum Schweigen. Viele von ihnen konnten dem Blick Sphigeons nichts entgegensetzen, doch Yuugi beobachtete aufmerksam die Reaktion eines jeden von ihnen. Und er war erfreut zu sehen, daß nicht nur Harry, Ron und Hermine, sondern auch Draco Gnade vor den Augen des Sphinx zu finden schien, interpretierte er den Ausdruck von Güte in dem tiefen Blau korrekt. Es bestätigte ihn in seinem Bild von dem wahren, zur Zeit noch tief verborgenen Charakter des blonden Slytherins.

Nachdem er jeden der Schüler eingehend gemustert und sie seiner Aufmerksamkeit für wert befunden hatte, ließ sich Sphigeon inmitten der Lichtung im Gras nieder und machte es sich bequem. Dies nahmen die Jugendlichen zum Anlaß, sich ebenfalls zu setzen, wenn auch in respektvollem Abstand zu dem magischen Wesen. Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, die schließlich von Hagrids tiefer Stimme unterbrochen wurde, als der Halbriese vortrat und sagte: "Dann laßt uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Bevor ihr versuchen könnt, eines von Sphigeons Rätseln zu lösen, solltet ihr ihm beweisen, daß ihr schon Einiges über seine Art wißt."

Auffordernd blickte Hagrid in die Runde und neben Hermine, die wie immer mehr als der Rest ihrer Mitschüler wußte, reckten auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs die Hände. Was jedoch für viele erstaunlich war, war die Tatsache, daß sich dieses Mal auch Rons Hand sich unter den Freiwilligen befand. Hagrid bedachte den rothaarigen Gryffindor mit einem erfreuten Lächeln und meinte: "Ron, du beginnst."

Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin ausschließlich ihm zuwandte, errötete Ron verlegen, begann jedoch das Wissen zu teilen, das er durch Bills Aufenthalte in Ägypten erlangt hatte. "Es gibt zwei Arten von Sphingen", erläuterte der junge Mann, "einerseits diejenigen, welche in Griechenland vorkommen und deren menschlicher Teil weiblich ist. Diese Sphingen haben Flügel." Sich direkt an Sphigeon wendend, fuhr Ron fort: "Ihr gehört jedoch zu der zweiten Art. Sphingen ohne Flügel und mit männlichem Oberkörper stammen aus Ägypten. Bei den Pyramiden von Gizeh nahe der heutigen Hauptstadt Kairo kann man einen in Stein gehauenen Sphinx sehen, welcher das Haupt eines Pharaos besitzt. Sie wurden in früheren Zeiten in Ägypten nämlich als die Verkörperung der Stärke und der schützenden Macht des Pharao angesehen."

Das Mischwesen betrachtete Ron für einen Augenblick schweigend, dann neigte es bestätigend den mächtigen Schädel, was den Rothaarigen erleichtert ausatmen ließ, daß er die Fakten richtig wiedergegeben hatte. Hagrid gab Ron ein erfreuten Blick, belohnte sein Wissen mit 10 Punkten und wählte dann eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff aus. Diese war wie Hermine eine muggelgeborene Hexe und konnte daher Informationen beisteuern, welche den Schülern aus reinen Zaubererfamilien unbekannt waren.

„Ein griechischer Mythos besagt, daß die Sphinx von Theben auf einem Felsen nahe der Stadt hauste und jeden Wanderer, welcher ihr Rätsel nicht lösen konnte, tötete. Dieses Rätsel, welches laut der Sage von Ödipus gelöst wurde und die Sphinx sich aus Gram darüber in den Tod stürzen ließ, ist in der Welt der Nicht-Zauberer inzwischen berühmt. Es lautet folgendermaßen: ‚_Was ist am Morgen vierfüßig, zu Mittag zweifüßig, am Abend dreifüßig?_'"

Hermine nickte beifällig zu den Worten ihrer Mitschülerin, da sie diese Sage kannte. Auch Yuugi war die Legende von der Sphinx von Theben wohlbekannt, ebenso wie die Lösung des Rätsels. Doch ebenso wie die Schülerin aus Hufflepuff und Hermine ließ er den Rest der Gruppe eine Weile rätseln, bis ein Ravenclaw schließlich die richtige Antwort herausfand: der Mensch, welcher zu Beginn seines Lebens auf allen vieren krabbelt, später auf zwei Beinen geht und im Alter eine Krücke als Stütze braucht.

Für dieses Rätsel bekam die Hufflepuff-Schülerin zusätzliche 15 Hauspunkte, wonach sich weitere Hände in die Höhe reckten und nach und nach viele Informationen über Sphigeons Artgenossen sowohl aus der Sicht der Zauberer als auch der Muggel zusammengetragen wurden. Auch Harry gab – wegen der damit verbundenen schlechten Erinnerungen leicht zögernd - das Rätsel preis, welches er in seinem 5.Schuljahr während des Trimagischen Turniers hatte lösen müssen, um innerhalb des Labyrinths an der Sphinx vorbei zu kommen.

Yuugi hielt sich während dieses Austausches im Hintergrund und beobachtete die Schüler, wobei er ihr Wissen mit dem seinen und Yamis verglich und sich die Fakten einprägte, die ihm vorher noch unbekannt gewesen waren.

Schließlich jedoch fiel keinem der Schüler etwas Neues mehr ein und ihre Blicke richteten sich erwartungsvoll auf Sphigeon, welcher ihrer Neugier mit einem geduldigen Ausdruck in den blauen Augen begegnete. Das mächtige Fabeltier richtete sich ein wenig aus seiner liegenden Haltung auf und begann damit, sein riesiges Wissen an die neugierigen Jugendlichen weiterzugeben, indem er ihnen Rätsel stellte. Diese waren am Anfang recht einfach und oftmals wußte noch mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler die richtige Lösung. Mit der Zeit wurden die Aufgaben von Sphigeon jedoch so kompliziert, daß sich die Schüler untereinander berieten und verschiedene Lösungen austauschten, bevor sie sich auf eine Lösung einigten und diese dem Sphinx präsentierten.

Yuugi und Yami, die im Stillen ebenfalls miträtselten, freuten sich über dieses Teamwork, das ihnen bewies, daß die Jugendlichen durchaus zusammenarbeiten konnten – auch wenn die Slytherins sich teilweise doch stark zurückhielten und sich nur mit den Mitgliedern ihres Hauses berieten, um eine Lösung zu finden.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und schließlich machte Sphigeon Hagrids Klasse deutlich, daß er ihnen nur noch ein einziges Rätsel stellen würde, bevor sie gehen müßten. Die Schüler waren ein wenig enttäuscht, daß die Stunde schon so rasch vorbei war, doch waren sie gespannt auf die letzte Aufgabe, die Sphigeon ihnen stellen würde. Jeder von ihnen wollte derjenige sein, dem die richtige Antwort zu diesem schwierigsten Rätsel einfiel.

Als sich daher die Augen der Jugendlichen aufmerksam und gespannt auf den Sphinx richteten, gab dieser ihnen die Zeilen eines der schwierigsten Rätsel vor, welches ihm bekannt war:

‚_Ich bin unausweichlich, doch nicht alle kennen mich,  
man kann mich erlangen, jedoch nicht verlieren,  
__ich bin unschätzbar, aber oftmals verflucht,  
__was bin ich?' (x)_

Der Sphinx glaubte nicht wirklich, daß einer der jungen Leute vor ihm auf die richtige Lösung zu dieser Aufgabe kommen würde, denn dazu waren sie trotz der von ihnen bewiesenen Intelligenz ganz einfach noch zu _jung_. Sphigeon war sich nicht sicher, ob sie trotz der Gefahr, in welcher die Zaubererwelt durch Voldemorts Treiben schwebte, ihre eigene Existenz so elementar in Frage stellten, daß sie auf den Zusammenhang kommen würden.

Und es schien, als würde er Recht behalten. Nachdem mehrere Minuten hitzigen Diskutierens in der Gruppe der Schüler zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen war, mit dem sie alle einverstanden waren, sah es so aus, als würde dieses Rätsel ungelöst bleiben. Selbst Hermine, welche immerhin die klügste Hexe in Hogwarths war, konnte keine Lösung finden, die auf alle Zeilen des Rätsels zutraf.

Als die Schüler daher schließlich widerwillig anzeigten, daß sie die Antwort nicht wußten, setzte der Sphinx dazu an, ihnen diese zu erläutern. Normalerweise würde kein Sphinx die Lösung eines von ihm gestellten Rätsels preisgeben, doch Sphigeon wollte eine Ausnahme machen, da er die jungen Leute für ihre Mühe belohnen wollte. Außerdem konnte sie dadurch etwas lernen.

Als Sphigeon daher gerade seinen Entschluß in die Tat umsetzen wollte, durchbrach eine dunkle ruhige Stimme die Stille, welche eingesetzt hatte, nachdem die Schüler aufgegeben hatten.

„Sterblichkeit."

Die Gruppe der Schüler wandte die Köpfe nach der Quelle der Stimme herum, leicht verwundert darüber, daß sie vergessen hatten, daß Hagrid außer ihnen noch jemanden mit hierher gebracht hatte. Ihre Augen hefteten sich auf die schlanke Gestalt Yuugis, welcher sich an einen Baum am Rande der Lichtung gelehnt hatte, um nicht zu stören und gleichzeitig alles im Blick zu behalten. Der junge Professor bot einen geheimnisvollen Anblick, wie seine Gestalt halb im Schatten verborgen zu sein schien und nur sein goldenes Haar seinen Standort verriet. Als Yuugi jedoch die Blicke sah, die sich auf ihn richteten, stieß er sich geschmeidig von dem Stamm hinter sich ab und trat näher auf die Gruppe der Schüler zu.

Sphigeon war leicht verwundert, daß jemand die richtige Lösung zu seinem Rätsel herausgefunden hatte – vor allem jemand, der so jung war. Daher richtete auch er seine völlige Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann, welcher sich zuvor so unauffällig im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Er wollte wissen, wer dieser Mensch war, der über die Bedeutung der Sterblichkeit Bescheid wußte.

Als Yuugi jedoch aus den Schatten heraus auf die Lichtung und damit ins Sonnenlicht trat, hielt Sphigeon nur mit Mühe eine äußerliche Reaktion zurück. Doch seine tiefblauen Augen hefteten sich für einen Augenblick wie gebannt auf die goldene Pyramide, welche der junge Mann um den Hals trug und auf der sich die Sonnenstrahlen brachen. Innerlich konnte der Sphinx jedoch ein Gefühl von Überraschung – ja fast Schock - gefolgt von überwältigender Freude nicht unterdrücken und erzitterte unmerklich. Er wußte um die sieben heiligen Gegenstände und ihre Träger.

Sphigeons Vorfahren waren vor Urzeiten die Wächter der größten Geheimnisse der Pharaonen und ihrer Familien gewesen – und hatten damit auch von Zeit zu Zeit über die Millenniumsgegenstände gewacht, bis wieder ein würdiger Träger für sie gefunden war. Der Sphinx konnte kaum glauben, jetzt selbst einem dieser Auserwählten zu begegnen, welche die heiligen Gegenstände benutzen konnten, um der Welt den Frieden zu erhalten.

Der Sphinx bohrte seinen Blick in warmes Violett, welches sich angesichts der Erkenntnis, welche Sphigeon gemacht hatte und die in seinen tiefblauen Augen geschrieben stand, für einen Moment leicht verengte, bevor sich die Farbe kurzzeitig ins Karmesinrote verschob. Die goldene Pyramide leuchtete dabei leicht auf, was den Jugendlichen nicht auffiel, welche Yuugi näherkommen sahen. Sie hielten es für einen Sonnenstrahl, der sich auf der glatten Oberfläche spielte. Sphigeon jedoch wußte es besser, denn er konnte für einen Moment die gewaltige Magie spüren, die in dem Puzzle verborgen lag und von dem jungen Mann, der sie trug, gehandhabt und eingesetzt werden konnte.

Was er nicht wußte, war, ob der Träger der Pyramide auch um deren Vergangenheit wußte.

Daher entschloß sich Sphigeon, den jungen Mann zu prüfen, um mehr über ihn herauszufinden.

Seine Überraschung über die plötzliche Wendung der Ereignisse abschüttelnd, entgegnete der Sphinx auf Yuugis Lösung seiner Aufgabe: „Eure Antwort ist korrekt, junger Mann. Doch könnt ihr mir auch sagen, wie ihr auf diese Lösung gekommen seid? Ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß jemand, der so jung ist wie ihr, sich Gedanken über Sterblichkeit machen würde...vielmehr ist es meist so, daß erst jemand, der so alt ist wie ich, diese auch schätzen lernt."

Ein feines Lächeln spielte um Yuugis Mundwinkel, doch in seinen violetten Augen standen tiefer Ernst und eine Reife geschrieben, die über sein Alter hinausgingen. „Nicht immer benötigt es vieler Jahre, um den Sinn der eigenen Existenz in Frage zu stellen – oder, wie ihr sagtet, sie schätzen zu lernen. Euer Rätsel spricht von der Unausweichlichkeit des Todes...eines Ereignisses, dem man nicht entrinnen kann.  
Viele haben – aus den verschiedensten Gründen - nach der Unsterblichkeit gesucht und dabei vergessen, wie wertvoll die Jahre sind, die man vom Schicksal geschenkt bekommen hat. So verfluchten sie die vermeintliche Kürze ihrer Existenz, wohingegen manch Anderer, dem mehr Zeit als von ihm gewollt vergönnt war, nach Wegen suchte, die eigene Sterblichkeit zu erlangen. Im Grunde macht Euer Rätsel deutlich, daß Sterblichkeit weder etwas ist, dem man zu entfliehen trachten sollte noch etwas, welches man mit allen Mittel herbeiführen kann. Man sollte statt dessen die Zeit, welche man gegeben bekommen hat, sinnvoll verbringen."

"Zum Beispiel, um die Aufgabe zu lösen, welche die Götter einem auftrugen, Auserwählter?", meinte Sphigeon mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf das Millenniumspuzzle, während er plötzlich ins Ägyptische überwechselte.

Das einzige sichtbare Zeichen von Yuugis Überraschung über diesen unerwarteten Themenwechsel äußerte sich darin, daß er sich kaum merklich versteifte. Ansonsten schien er vollkommen gelassen auf die unterschwellige Herausforderung des Sphinx zu reagieren, zeigte kein Anzeichen des Alarms, welchen Sphigeons Frage nicht nur in ihm, sondern auch Yami auslöste. Die beiden Seelenpartner hatten nicht erwartet, daß hier jemand um die Millenniumsgegenstände und deren Aufgabe wußte. Doch der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen des Sphinx gab ihnen zu denken, vor allem, da Sphigeon - wie Ron richtig festgestellt hatte - ein _ägyptischer_ Sphinx war.

Konnte es sein, daß er mehr über die Vergangenheit der Millenniumsgegenstände wußte? Würde er ihnen auf der Suche nach mehr Hinweisen über Yamis früheres Leben und ihre Aufgabe helfen können?

Doch vorerst galt es, vorsichtig zu bleiben und herauszufinden, was genau ihr Gegenüber wußte. Daher beschloß Yuugi, nicht sofort zu offenbaren, daß Sphigeon mit dem Titel, welchen er ihm gegeben hatte, ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Vielmehr hob er eine Augenbraue und meinte, ebenso ins Ägyptische überwechselnd: "Ihr seid sehr freundlich, mir einen Ehrentitel zu verleihen...doch ich heiße Yuugi. Yuugi Mutou, sehr erfreut."

Tiefblaue Augen bohrten sich für einen Augenblick erneut tief in seine eigenen violetten und Yuugi fühlte, daß der Sphinx zu ergründen suchte, wie viel er wußte. Und daher wahrscheinlich auch, wie viel das magische Wesen selbst offenbaren konnte. Eine Pattsituation, denn Sphigeon befand sich in der gleichen Lage wie Yami und er selbst - beide Parteien wußten um die Millenniumsgegenstände, waren jedoch unsicher, wie viele Kenntnisse genau ihr Gegenüber über die Macht dieser heiligen Gegenstände und die damit verbundene Prophezeiung besaß.

"Ich grüße dich...Yuugi Mutou", erwiderte Sphigeon schließlich, indem er eine merkliche Pause vor seinem Namen einschob, während sein Blick erneut zu der goldenen Pyramide um Yuugis Hals schweifen ließ. Damit wurde dem jungen Mann klar, daß der Sphinx sich nicht beirren ließ und wirklich etwas über die Millenniumsgegenstände wußte. Kannte er ihre Macht und Bedeutung?

Yami hatte Sphigeon durch Yuugis Augen gemustert und wie sein Seelenpartner das Patt erkannt, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. **Yuugi, was fühlst du bei ihm? Ist er vertrauenswürdig?**, wollte der Pharao wissen.

Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar konzentrierte seine Gabe auf das magische Wesen vor sich und studierte dessen Aura, um einen besseren Eindruck von dessen Charakter zu erhalten. Und fühlte einen Augenblick später seine Vorsicht und Beunruhigung schwinden, als er des tiefen, satten Goldtons ansichtig wurde, welcher Sphigeon umgab. Das Gold wurde durchzogen von Schlieren an Königsblau, was die Weisheit des Sphinx anzeigte, während der tiefgoldene Ton die Wahrhaftigkeit von dessen Charakter bezeugte.

**_Yami, wir können ihm vertrauen. Sieh dir seine Aura an, so etwas habe ich bis jetzt selten gesehen, wenn ich jemanden scannte._** Mit diesen Worten übermittelte Yuugi seinem Seelenpartner ein Abbild dessen, was seine Fähigkeit des Aurenlesens ihm zeigte. Sekunden später fühlte der Hikari Yami bestätigend nicken.

**Gut. Gib ihm zu verstehen, daß du weißt, worauf er hinauswollte. Ich denke, es könnte sich für uns von Vorteil erweisen, wenn er sein Wissen mit uns teilt.**

_**In Ordnung.**_

Mit diesen Worten wandte Yuugi seine vollständige Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sphigeon zu, welcher ihn während der vergangenen Minute wortlos betrachtet hatte. Doch nun hob der Sphinx unwillkürlich etwas den Kopf, als Yuugi ihn Sekunden später erneut ansprach. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht in neuzeitlichem Ägyptisch, sondern in den Lauten des Altägyptischen, welche ihm wohlvertraut waren, die heutzutage jedoch kaum noch jemand sprach. Dies war ebenso eine Bestätigung von Sphigeons Ahnung wie die Worte, die Yuugi an ihn richtete.

"Ich bitte um Verzeihung für meine Vorsicht, ehrwürdiger Wächter. Doch die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, daß viele, welche um die Bedeutung meines Puzzles wissen, mir nicht wohlgesonnen sind." Yuugis Tonfall war entschuldigend und respektvoll, jedoch auch von den Erinnerungen an eben jene Erfahrungen durchtränkt, von denen er gerade gesprochen hatte.

Sphigeon nickte bestätigend, doch seine Augen leuchteten erfreut, als er antwortete.

"Ich muß ebenfalls um Verzeihung bitten, _Auserwählter_." Dieses Mal betonte Sphigeon den Titel, was Yuugi nunmehr mit einem leichten Lächeln quittierte und ungeleugnet ließ. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Euch von der Macht eures Gegenstandes bekannt ist. Doch da Ihr die alten Laute kennt, bin ich mir sicher, Ihr wißt über die Vergangenheit des Puzzles Bescheid", fuhr der Sphinx ebenfalls in Altägyptisch fort.

Yuugi lächelte wegen der offensichtlichen Freude des magischen Geschöpfs, die Laute seiner Muttersprache zu hören. "Aus welcher Region Ägyptens stammt ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte er dann wissen. Vielleicht war er in der Lage, aufgrund seiner Sprachkenntnisse der verschiedenen Dialekte Altägyptens seinem Gegenüber eine kleine Freude zu machen.

Sphigeon legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und seine Augen schienen für einen Moment etwas zu sehen, was allen anderen unsichtbar blieb. Dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den mächtigen Schädel und antwortete: "Aus der Nähe von Abdju. Es ist schon sehr lange her, daß ich dort war."

"Abydos", flüsterte Yuugi bewundernd. "Unter diesem Namen ist jener Ort heute bekannt", erklärte er, als Sphigeon ihn fragend ansah. Dann fuhr er in dem alten Dialekt jener Region Ägyptens fort: "Ich kenne jene Gegend ziemlich gut. Doch da Ihr Abydos noch unter seiner alten Bezeichnung als Abdju kennt, bedeutet, daß Ihr wirklich sehr alt sein müßt. Das dürfte auch erklären, woher Ihr von den Millenniumsgegenständen wißt."

Sphigeon betrachtete Yuugi mit leichtem Erstaunen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, die Laute seiner Jugend aus dem Munde eines so jung scheinenden Mannes erklingen zu hören. Doch mehr und mehr kam er zu der Erkenntnis, daß sein Gegenüber wirklich ein Auserwählter sein mußte, wenn er Altägypten so gut kannte, daß er selbst dessen Dialekte sprechen konnte.

Bevor er Yuugi jedoch antworten konnte, weckte das Näherkommen von Firenze die Aufmerksamkeit des Sphinx und unterbrach jedwede weitere Unterhaltung zwischen Yuugi und ihm. Der Zentaur blieb wiederum in respektvoller Entfernung stehen, während Yuugi inzwischen kaum mehr zwei Meter von Sphigeon entfernt war. Als Firenze bemerkte, daß er die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Sphinx besaß, verbeugte er sich leicht und meinte: "Es tut mir leid, Euer Gespräch zu stören, Wächter", hier warf der Zentaur einen kurzen, neugierigen Blick auf Yuugi, bevor er fortfuhr: "Doch Hagrids Unterrichtszeit ist fast vorbei und die Schüler müssen zurück ins Schloß. Daher..."

"Ich verstehe", unterbrach Sphigeon mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen. Er hätte sich gern länger mit dem Träger des heiligen Puzzles unterhalten.

Mit einem Blick auf den jungen Mann erkannte der Sphinx, daß sein Wunsch von diesem geteilt wurde, denn Yuugi sagte, erneut in der Sprache Altägyptens: "Ich würde unser Gespräch gern zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen. Ich habe einige Fragen, die ich Euch bezüglich der Millenniumsgegenstände stellen möchte - vielleicht könnt Ihr mir dabei helfen, etwas Licht in die Dinge zu bringen, die für mich zur Zeit noch im Dunkeln liegen. Dürfte ich Euch erneut aufsuchen?"

Sphigeon nickte bestätigend und meinte: "Ich werde auf Euch warten. Aber geht nicht allein durch den Wald, wenn Ihr mit mir sprechen wollt. Dieser Wald ist selbst für einen der Träger eines heiligen Gegenstandes nicht ohne Gefahren." Daraufhin erhielt er ein warmes Lächeln für seine Sorge, doch bevor Yuugi auf seine Worte antworten konnte, entschied sich Yami, dem Sphinx seine Existenz mitzuteilen.  
Der ehemalige Pharao übernahm mit Einverständnis seiner lichten Hälfte für einen Moment die Kontrolle und sagte: "Habt Dank, ehrwürdiger Wächter. Doch Yuugi ist nicht allein. Und auch wenn mein Hikari gut selbst auf sich Acht geben kann, so werde ich doch stets an seiner Seite sein und ihn vor Gefahren beschützen."

Während Sphigeon diese neue Überraschung noch zu verdauen suchte, meldete sich ein weiterer von Yuugis 'Bodyguards'. Ein Miauen war plötzlich zu vernehmen und als der Sphinx zu Boden sah, blickte er direkt in jadegrüne Augen, in denen für einen Augenblick mehr Macht und Weisheit geschrieben stand als es eine gewöhnliche Katze besitzen sollte. Doch diese Katze war alles andere als gewöhnlich, wie Sphigeon anhand des Zeichens auf ihrer Stirn erkannte. Und als Yami sich niederkniete und die Katze mit "Bastet" ansprach, war dem Sphinx klar, daß er gerade eine mehrfach außergewöhnliche Begegnung erfuhr.

Als sich sein Gegenüber mit Bastet auf dem Arm wieder aufrichtete, wiederholte Sphigeon: "Ich werde auf Eure Rückkehr warten.._.mein Pharao_." Karmesinrote Augen blickten für einen langen Augenblick in die seinen und Akzeptanz spiegelte sich in ihnen, bevor sie zu ihrem vorherigen Violett zurückkehrten, als Yuugi wieder die Kontrolle übernahm. Mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung versprach der junge Mann: "Ich werde versuchen, so bald wie möglich wiederzukommen. Bis dahin, lebt wohl."

Nachdem Sphigeon seinen Abschied erwidert hatte, wandte sich der Sphinx herum und verließ die Lichtung, um zu seinem Ruheplatz unter den Bäumen zurückzukehren. Yuugi hingegen trat an Hagrids Seite, welcher ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Bewunderung ansah. Es war klar ersichtlich, daß der Halbriese erkannt hatte, daß er in Yuugi jemanden gefunden hatte, den Tiere - ob magisch oder nicht - ebenso faszinierten wie ihn. Als der junge Mann ihn freundlich anlächelte, jedoch keinen Kommentar dazu abgab, worüber er sich mit dem Sphinx unterhalten hatte, neigte Hagrid den Kopf und fragte nicht nach. Doch ebenso wie seine Schüler plagte ihn die Neugier.

Während die Gruppe nunmehr die Lichtung verließ, um zum Schloß zurückzukehren, kamen Hagrid und Yuugi ins Gespräch mit Firenze, während Bane es übernahm, sie auf dem richtigen Weg zu halten. Die Anspannung, welche beim Betreten von Sphigeons Lichtung von ihm abgefallen war, kehrte nunmehr verstärkt zurück und der Zentaur schien seine gesamte Umgebung im Blick zu behalten. Fast, als fürchte er einen Angriff.

Die Jugendlichen hingegen schienen ihre vorherige Furcht vor dem Inneren des Verbotenen Waldes vergessen zu haben, denn sie unterhielten sich in kleinen Grüppchen, während sie Bane folgten. Doch es war ihnen auch nicht zu verdenken, denn einem leibhaftigen Sphinx zu begegnen und dessen Rätsel zu beantworten, war ihnen nicht jeden Tag vergönnt.

Draco hingegen war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Und auch wenn er beeindruckt von Sphigeons Gegenwart gewesen war und dessen unleugbare Kraft und Weisheit gespürt hatte, kaum, daß er die Lichtung betreten hatte, so waren es doch die Ereignisse der letzten Viertelstunde, die den blonden Slytherin gerade beschäftigten. Das Gespräch zwischen dem Sphinx und seinem japanischen Professor ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn, denn Draco spürte, daß die Beiden nicht einfach nur geplaudert hatten.

Dies war die erste Überraschung gewesen: nach Dracos Wissensstand über diese magischen Geschöpfe unterhielt sich ein Sphinx nicht mit seinem Gegenüber, sondern stellte nur seine Rätsel und erwartete eine Antwort. Diese Hüter magischer Schätze, Geheimnisse oder Verstecke stellten sich jedem entgegen, welcher an jene Kostbarkeiten herankommen wollte, die sie bewachten. Mochten diese Kostbarkeiten nun in materiellen Gütern oder Wissen bestehen - stand man einmal einem Sphinx gegenüber, hatte man drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, man zog sich zurück. Zweitens konnte man sich das Rätsel anhören und ohne eine Antwort aufgeben; dann ließ der Sphinx einen ungeschoren ziehen. Gab man jedoch die falsche Antwort, verlor man sein Leben.

Heute jedoch hatte Draco den Bruch dieser 'Tradition' erlebt, denn Sphigeon hatte nicht nur Anstalten gemacht, ihnen freiwillig die Lösung seiner letzten Aufgabe mitzuteilen - er hatte auch eine offensichtlich erfreuliche und teilweise für ihn überraschende Konversation mit Professor Mutou geführt. In einer Sprache, welche der junge Slytherin nicht einmal mit Hilfe eines Übersetzungszaubers hatte verstehen können. Draco war klar, daß sein Professor Ägyptisch gesprochen hatte, jedoch eine Version davon, welche sein Zauber nicht 'dechiffrierte'. Und dabei hätte Draco zu gern gewußt, worum sich das Gespräch gedreht hatte.

All diese Ereignisse machte seinen Hausgenossen noch mysteriöser als er es schon vorher gewesen war. Der junge Mann war ein Paradox, welches Draco verwirrte. Ein Muggel, welcher sich dennoch ohne große Probleme in einer Umgebung voller Magie bewegte. Kaum zwei-drei Jahre älter als Draco selbst - und doch sprach aus seinen Augen und seinem Verhalten manchmal eine Erfahrung, die weit über sein Alter hinausging.

Plötzlich wurde Draco durch einen erschrockenen Aufschrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte auf. Doch was sich seinen Augen darbot, ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren und das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

_A/N: (x) Dies ist die Übersetzung eines Rätsels, welche ich vor ewiger Zeit mal in einer englischen Fanfic gesehen habe. Leider weiß ich nicht mehr, wie der/die Autor/in oder die Story hieß, daher: sollte jemand hier die Zeilen des Rätsels in meiner deutschen Fassung wiedererkennen, sagt mir, wo das Original herstammt. Ich möchte nicht, daß mich jemand des Plagiats bezichtigt, sollte das Rätsel selbst ausgedacht sein und nicht aus einem Buch stammen._

Böser Cliffie, ne? (böse grins) Keine Sorge, der nächste Teil kommt bald, wahrscheinlich schon in der Woche nach Ostern. Mal sehen. Aber erst werde ich über die Feiertage nach Hause düsen und Schokolade abfassen...und bitte schickt mir Reviews!

Dragon's Angel


	15. Überfall im Verbotenen Wald

**Kapitel 15: Überfall im Verbotenen Wald **

_Auszug aus dem letzten Kapitel:  
Plötzlich wurde Draco durch einen erschrockenen Aufschrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte auf. Doch was sich seinen Augen darbot, ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren und das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren._

Und er hatte auch allen Grund, gegen eine aufsteigende Panik anzukämpfen, denn auf dem Weg vor ihnen waren einige der gefährlichsten dunklen Kreaturen der Zaubererwelt aufgetaucht. Der junge Slytherin brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder genug aus dem Grauen zu befreien, das die Anwesenheit der pantherähnlichen Geschöpfe auslöste, welche hungrig knurrend die Gruppe der Schüler zu umkreisen begannen.

Bicornes.

Diese mythologischen Dämonen hatten ihren Namen den zwei scharfen Hörnern zu verdanken, welche ihre Stirn zierten und die zu ihrer Gefährlichkeit nicht unbeträchtlich beitrugen. Jedoch genügte schon ein Blick in die blutdürstig glitzernden Augen in den fast menschlich aussehenden Gesichtern dieser Wesen, um jedem, der ihnen begegnete, einen Schauder des Entsetzens über den Rücken laufen zu lassen.

Während Draco noch einen weiteren Augenblick reglos an seinem Platz verharrte und sich fragte, was dieses Aufgebot an dunklen Kreaturen gerade jetzt hier machte – denn an einen unglücklichen Zufall glaubte er beim besten Willen nicht – waren Bane, Firenze und Hagrid ihm und dem Rest der Jugendlichen schon einen Schritt voraus. Jeder der drei hatte entweder Bogen oder Armbrust parat und zielte damit drohend auf die näherkommenden Bicornes.

Die Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile völlig verängstigt dichtgedrängt zusammengefunden, gelähmt vom Anblick der dämonischen Geschöpfe. Nur wenige von ihnen fanden den Mut oder die Geistesgegenwart, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, um sich verteidigen zu können.

Was Draco jedoch nicht verwunderte, war die Tatsache, daß Harry sowie Ron und Hermine sich vor ihren Klassenkameraden plazierten, um sie beschützen zu können. Der Slytherin hatte inzwischen ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und machte sich dazu bereit, ebenso seinen Teil zu ihrer Verteidigung beizutragen. Ihm war klar, daß sie diese Situation nur mit vereinten Kräften vielleicht alle ungeschoren überstehen würden.

Als die ersten Pfeile sowohl von Hagrids Armbrust als auch von Banes Bogen abgeschossen wurden und dabei leider nur zum Teil ihr angepeiltes Ziel auch trafen, entwickelte sich das überraschende Treffen rasch zu einem fast unüberschaubaren Chaos.

Die Bicornes waren ungemein schnell und wichen den ihnen entgegengesandten Flüchen behende aus, wobei sie drohend ihre Zähne fletschten und fauchten. Es war zu Beginn zum großen Teil nur Glück, wenn die Attacken der pantherähnlichen Geschöpfe kein Opfer fanden, denn die Schüler waren zumeist viel zu verstört, um sich effektiv wehren zu können. Nur wenige fanden die Ruhe in sich selbst, die es benötigte, auf das Wissen aus ihren Stunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zurückzugreifen.

Dann jedoch wendete sich das Glück für die Schüler und Hilfe nahte in unerwarteter Form. Draco war gerade dabei, einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw gegen den Angriff eines Bicorne zu helfen, als auf einmal die Schatten in ihrer Nähe lebendig zu werden schienen und sich auf das angreifende Biest stürzten. Beide Kreaturen rollten ineinander verkrallt in ein nahes Gebüsch, wobei Draco nicht ausmachen konnte, wer ihr mysteriöser Verteidiger gewesen war.

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihm auch nicht, denn während es dem Ravenclaw-Mädchen gelang, den Anschluß an die Gruppe zu finden, welche sich um Harry und seine Freunde gebildet hatte und erfolgreich gegen die Bicornes verteidigte, fühlte Draco plötzlich, wie ihn alle Hoffnung zu verlassen drohte. Ein eisiges Gefühl des Versagens durchfloß ihn und es viel ihm schwer, sich konzentrieren. Der Verstand des jungen Slytherins wurde mit Erinnerungen überschwemmt; doch waren diese Erinnerungen keinesfalls schöner Natur, sondern beinhalteten vielmehr Situationen, in denen Draco Niederlagen erlitten oder andere Dinge erlebt hatte, die er lieber vergessen würde.

Sich mühsam konzentrierend, erkannte der junge Mann mit sinkendem Herzen, daß die Bicornes nicht ihre einzigen Angreifer waren. Vielmehr hatten sie wohl Unterstützung erhalten.

Durch Dementoren.

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Draco an eine schöne Erinnerung zu klammern, um einen Patronus erschaffen zu können. Doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen, sich an etwas Schönes zu erinnern und er spürte, wie der Zauberstab aus seiner zitternden Hand zu gleiten drohte.

Er packte seine magische Waffe fester und wollte gerade einen Versuch starten, einen Patronus zu rufen, als plötzlich das Gebüsch zu seiner Linken raschelte. Als der blonde Slytherin den Kopf wandte, erstarrte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er sich durch seine Bewegung Auge in Auge mit einem der Bicornes wiederfand. Die dunklen Augen des Geschöpfes glitzerten in bösartiger Gier und ohne Draco Zeit zu einer Reaktion zu lassen, setzte die Kreatur zum Sprung an. Der junge Mann sah seinen Angreifer auf sich zukommen, doch die Präsenz des Dementors, den er in der Nähe spürte, hinderte Draco an einer Reaktion.

Das Bicorne hatte ihn schon fast erreicht – war so nah, daß Draco seinen stinkenden Atem riechen und die gefletschten Zähne sehen konnte – als der junge Slytherin urplötzlich durch eine kräftige Hand zur Seite und damit vorerst aus der Gefahrenzone gestoßen wurde. Während er vollkommen überrascht zu Boden stürzte, hörte Draco das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff sowie einen dumpfen Laut, als nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt etwas ebenfalls etwas auf dem Boden landete.

Aus seiner liegenden Position aufblickend, sah Draco, daß es sich dabei um das Bicorne handelte, welches es Sekunden zuvor auf ihn abgesehen hatte...sowie seinen Retter, der sich als Professor Mutou entpuppte. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar war anscheinend mit dem Bicorne zusammengeprallt, als er Draco aus der Gefahrenzone stieß. Gerade als der junge Slytherin ihn erblickte, rollte sich sein Professor geschmeidig wieder auf die Füße und nahm dann eine schützende Haltung ein, wobei er sich genau zwischen Draco und ihrem Angreifer positionierte.

Silber glänzte in der rechten Hand des jungen Japaners und er ließ das angriffslustig fauchende Bicorne nicht aus den Augen, das für einen Moment unschlüssig schien, ob es sich mit diesem neuen Kontrahenten anlegen sollte. Dies gab Draco die Zeit, seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln und die Situation genauer zu erfassen. Im nächsten Moment sog er erschrocken die Luft ein, als er sah, wie Blut den Arm seines Professors hinablief und zu Boden tropfte. Er war verletzt!

Draco erinnerte sich an das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff, das er vernommen hatte, als der Ältere ihn aus der Gefahrenzone stieß und suchte nach der Quelle der Verletzung. Wenig später hatte er diese auch lokalisiert, denn der Stoff von Professor Mutous dunkelblauem Mantel war am rechten Unterarm zerfetzt...anscheinend durch die Krallen des Bicorne, als es angriff.

Eine Mischung aus Dankbarkeit, Schrecken und ungewohnter Geborgenheit erfüllte den jungen Slytherin, als ihm aufging, daß sein mysteriöser Hausgenosse seine Gesundheit, wenn nicht sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um ihn zu beschützen. Und er hatte dafür bezahlt.

Doch der Ältere schien die blutende Wunde kaum zu bemerken und umklammerte nur seine Waffe ein wenig fester, welche Draco als einen schmalen Dolch identifizierte. Auch wenn er ein Muggel war, schien er dennoch alles andere als unfähig in Kampfesdingen zu sein. Für eine Sekunde fragte sich Draco, was Professor Mutou wohl erlebt haben mochte, um einen Dolch als Waffe mit sich herumzutragen.

Eine Waffe, die er auch durchaus geschickt einzusetzen vermochte, wie sich im nächsten Moment herausstellen sollte, als das Bicorne erneut angriff. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung warf der junge Japaner seinen Dolch, welcher mit einem leisen Zischen durch die Luft fuhr und das Bicorne mitten im Sprung traf. Durch die Wucht, mit der sich die Waffe in das Fell des Tieres bohrte, wurde dessen Attacke aufgehalten und die pantherähnliche Kreatur stürzte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Kreischen zu Boden. Als das dämonische Geschöpf sich wieder aufrichten wollte, erkannte Draco, der sich inzwischen wieder erhoben hatte und jetzt wenige Schritte hinter seinem Professor stand, mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Nämlich, daß der Ältere einerseits ihren Angreifer nicht hatte töten wollen. Andererseits war er jedoch offensichtlich ein Meister in der Handhabung seines Dolches, denn dieser steckte genau an der Stelle, wo das linke Vorderbein des Bicornes in den Rest seines Körpers überging – womit die Kreatur effektiv von einem weiteren Angriff abgehalten wurde, da sie sich kaum aufrichten, geschweige denn laufen konnte.

Gerade wollte Draco sich erleichtert ein wenig entspannen, da die Gefahr vorerst vorüber schien, da überlief ihn auf einmal ein Schauer und er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, erkannte jedoch in einem Moment der Panik, daß er diesen wohl bei seinem Sturz zu Boden verloren haben mußte. Und selbst wenn er den Zauberstab finden würde, so wurde dem blonden Slytherin doch innerhalb eines Augenblicks klar, daß er nicht genug Zeit haben würde, sich danach zu bücken und mit einem Zauber zu verteidigen.

Zu seinem Glück war jedoch sein Geschichtsprofessor wachsam und hatte ebenso wie er die neue Gefahr bemerkt. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar wirbelte herum und Draco konnte sehen, wie sich seine violetten Augen verengten, während seine rechte Hand unter seinen Mantel fuhr. Eine Sekunde später hielt er einen weiteren Dolch in der Hand und seine Augen suchten die Dracos. Der Slytherin fühlte sich gefangen von der Kraft in den tiefvioletten Augen, die alarmiert, jedoch gleichzeitig vollkommen konzentriert wirkten. Und ihn merkwürdigerweise dadurch in ein Gefühl von Sicherheit hüllten, obwohl die Situation alles andere als sicher war.

Durch ein kaum sichtbares Neigen seines Kopfes nach links machte der Japaner Draco deutlich, daß er auf sein Zeichen in diese Richtung ausweichen sollte. Draco folgte der Richtung, welche ihm gewiesen wurde, mit den Augen und signalisierte seine Zustimmung – vor allem, weil er gerade dort nicht weit entfernt seinen Zauberstab auf dem Boden liegen sehen konnte.

Ein aggressives Fauchen in seinem Rücken ließ den Blonden fast erstarren, doch die Kraft in den violetten Augen vor ihm gab ihm die Stärke, seine Zuversicht nicht zu verlieren und in Panik zu geraten. Er nickte kaum merklich, was der Ältere mit einem Lächeln quittierte, bevor er Draco das Zeichen zum Ausweichen gab.

Der Slytherin zögerte nicht länger und warf sich nach links, rollte über den Boden und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Wenig später war er schon wieder halb auf den Beinen, den Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand, einen Zauber auf den Lippen. Doch zu einem Angriff seinerseits kam es ebenso wenig wie zu einem weiteren seines Professors.

Während Draco nämlich leicht erschrocken bemerkte, daß sich hinter ihm nicht nur ein, sondern sogar drei Bicornes befunden hatten, wurden die dunklen Kreaturen von anderer Seite her attackiert. Das Bicorne, welches anscheinend das Ziel des zweiten Dolches von Professor Mutou hatte werden sollen, wurde urplötzlich aus einem Gebüsch heraus angegriffen. Draco war sich nicht sicher, doch er glaubte, für einen Moment innerhalb der lebendig gewordenen Schatten eine Kreatur mit zwei Köpfen ausgemacht zu haben, bevor die ineinander verkrallten Geschöpfe hinter dem nächsten Baum verschwanden.

Die zwei übriggebliebenen Bicornes schienen verwirrt über den Angriff auf ihren Artgenossen, ließen sich jedoch nicht lange abhalten. Bevor sie aber einen weiteren Schritt machen konnten, tauchte unerwartet eine kleine silbergraue Katze aus dem Gebüsch auf. Draco identifizierte sie als das Haustier seines Professors, was im nächsten Augenblick durch dessen erschrockenen Ausruf „Bastet" bestätigt wurde. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er sich zu der Katze niederknien, um diese vor den Bicornes zu schützen, doch verharrte er gleich darauf, als etwas geschah, was nicht nur ihn zutiefst erstaunte.

Die Katze wirkte zornig, was auch in ihrem drohend gesträubten Fell sowie den ausgefahrenen Krallen deutlich wurde. Doch auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer Größe kaum eine Chance gegen die Bicornes haben würde, so sollte sich dies sofort ändern. Denn das drohende Fauchen, welches Bastet entwich, wurde innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zu einem gefährlichen, tief aus der Kehle kommenden Grollen, während das Horus-Symbol auf ihrer Stirn golden zu glühen begann. Der goldene Schein hüllte Yuugis Gefährtin ein und verwandelte sie. Wo zuvor eine kleine graue Katze gesessen hatte, stand nach Vergehen des Glühens eine mächtige, sandfarbene Löwin, die den Bicornes ein herausfordernd klingendes Brüllen entgegenschickte.

Und sie beließ es nicht dabei, denn kaum war ihre Herausforderung verklungen, setzte sich die Löwin in Bewegung und stürzte sich auf eines der Bicornes. Die Kreatur hatte keine Chance gegen die Macht und Wut dieses Angriffs und trug schwere Wunden davon, bevor Bastet wieder von ihr abließ. Jedoch nur, um sich nun dem zweiten Bicorne zu widmen. Dieses war ein wenig besser vorbereitet als sein Artgenosse und entging der ersten Attacke, doch Bastet war vollkommen darauf fixiert, ihren Herrn zu verteidigen und dessen Verletzung zu rächen. Daher dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sie sich gegen das Bicorne durchgesetzt hatte und sich in dessen Nackenfell verbiß. Wütend schüttelte sie die pantherähnliche Kreatur kräftig durch und warf sie dann mit einer fast nachlässig scheinenden Kopfbewegung gegen den nächsten Baum. Das Bicorne prallte gegen den Stamm und fiel zu Boden, wo es bewegungslos liegenblieb.

Zufrieden mit ihrem Werk ließ Bastet erneut ihr herausforderndes Gebrüll erschallen, bevor sie sich umwandte und auf Yuugi zutrat, der ihr erstaunt entgegensah. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, daß seine kleine, anschmiegsame Katze sich in ein derart mächtiges Geschöpf verwandeln konnte. Und das alles nur, um ihn zu verteidigen.

Als die sandfarbene Löwin dicht vor ihm stehenblieb und dann mit einem fragend klingenden Grollen über das Blut an seiner Hand leckte, kniete sich Yuugi vor ihr hin und lächelte. Er hielt sein Erstaunen über den Verlauf der Ereignisse der letzten Minuten nicht zurück, fühlte jedoch vor allem Dankbarkeit für den Schutz dieses mächtigen Wesens.

„Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe, Bastet", meinte er leise, indem er mit seiner unverletzten Hand sanft kraulend durch das helle Fell der Löwin fuhr, welche sich diese Geste nur zu gern gefallen ließ und mit einem genießerischen Laut quittierte. „Obwohl", fuhr Yuugi mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln fort, als seine Hand über das Horus-Symbol auf Bastets Stirn streichelte, „ich dich in dieser Form wohl eher Sachmet nennen sollte, nicht wahr?"

Ein dunkles Grollen bestätigte den neuen Namen für Yuugis Gefährtin und die Löwin drückte sich für einen Moment dicht an den jungen Mann heran, als wolle sie ihn ihres Schutzes versichern. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen waren voller Weisheit, aber auch Wachsamkeit und Kampfeslust. Und sie machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich wieder in ihre Form als Katze zurückzuverwandeln.

Dies machte wiederum Yuugi aufmerksam, welcher sich aus seiner knienden Stellung wieder aufrichtete und seine Blicke schweifen ließ, während er nach weiteren Gefahren Ausschau hielt. Er sah Draco ganz in seiner Nähe stehen und Sachmet mit großen Augen anstarren, was Yuugi erkennen ließ, daß die Fähigkeit, welche Bastet demonstriert hatte, auch in der Zaubererwelt nicht ‚normal' war. Anscheinend hatte Yami Recht damit, als er sagte, daß Ra ihnen seine Kinder zum Schutz gesandt hatte. Und welch größeren Schutz vor ihren Feinden konnten sie sich wünschen als den Sachmets, der Kriegsgöttin Ägyptens?

Seine linke Hand auf Sachmets Kopf liegen lassend, während seine Rechte weiterhin sein Messer für einen weiteren Angriff bereit hielt, suchte Yuugi nach dem Rest der Schüler sowie Hagrid, Bane und Firenze. Letzteren sah er, wie er eine kleine Gruppe der Jugendlichen in ihrem Bemühen unterstützte, zwei Bicornes abzuwehren. Erfolgreich, denn während der Zentaur seine tödlichen Pfeile versandte, waren auch die Schüler nicht untätig und halfen ihm mit ihren Zaubersprüchen.

Harry und seine Freunde bildeten die größte Gruppe ein ganzes Stück sowohl von der ersten Gruppe als auch von ihm entfernt. Doch sie waren, wie Yuugi erkennen konnte, ein eingespieltes und effektives Team, denn auch sie hatten keine Verluste erlitten – sondern im Gegensatz dazu sogar durch ihre heftige Gegenwehr das anscheinend recht umfangreiche Rudel der Bicornes ziemlich dezimiert. Hagrids massige Gestalt ragte neben den Gryffindor und ihren Mitschülern auf und versprach zusätzlichen Schutz, ebenso wie einige Duel Monster, die Yuugi in den Schatten rund um die Gruppe spüren konnte.

Blieb nur noch ein drittes kleines Grüppchen von Schülern, deren Beschützer Bane war sowie weitere Duel Monster. Und Yami, wie Yuugi rasch erkannte, als er nach der Präsenz seines Seelenpartners suchte. Sie hatten sich gleich zu Beginn des Überfalles der Bicornes getrennt und der ehemalige Pharao nutzte seine Geistform, um den Schülern ungesehen helfen zu können.

Es hatte Yami nicht gefallen, seinen Hikari ohne seinen Schutz zu lassen, doch er wußte, daß Yuugi sich gut zur Wehr zu setzen verstand. Und außerdem hatte Yuugis Vision vom Vormittag, die ihm Gefahr für Draco angezeigt hatte, deutlich gemacht, daß der junge Mann sich auf den Slytherin konzentrieren mußte. Yami hingegen mußte den Rest der Schüler beschützen.

Als er gerade mit seinem Seelenpartner Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, spürte Yuugi auf einmal, wie ihm eisig kalt wurde. Er erschauerte unwillkürlich, als er die Trost- und Hoffnungslosigkeit fühlte, die auf einmal in der Luft lag und seine Seele schier erdrücken wollte. Erneut waren alle seine Sinne auf höchster Wachsamkeit und Yuugi wandte sich Draco zu, um dessen weitere Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Er sah, wie der junge Slytherin, welcher wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken versuchte, während er sich hektisch umzusehen begann und wenige Sekunden später zurückwich, als eine Gestalt unter den Bäumen hervortrat. Sofort spürte Yuugi, wie das Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit zunahm und traurige, schmerzhafte Erinnerungen ihn zu überschwemmen drohten. Die Luft schien immer kälter zu werden und raubte ihm für einen Moment fast den Atem.

Doch als würde sie seine Lage spüren, drängte sich Sachmet erneut dicht an ihn und das Symbol des Horus auf ihrer Stirn leuchtete erneut golden auf. Und einen Augenblick später fühlte Yuugi, wie neue Stärke in ihn floß, ausgehend von dem Licht, das Sachmet ihm schenkte. Es half ihm, wieder zu sich zu finden, so daß er Draco, als dieser auf seinem Rückzug von der näherkommenden neuen Kreatur fast in ihn hineinstolperte, mit festem Griff halten und dann hinter sich und Sachmet schieben konnte.

„Was ist das für ein Geschöpf?", fragte Yuugi den blonden Slytherin, welcher einen Augenblick zögerte, bevor er antwortete. Yuugi konnte das Zittern der schlanken Gestalt des Jüngeren spüren und sah die Schatten in seinen grauen Augen, als Draco gegen die Wirkung ihres Gegenübers ankämpfte.

„Sachmet", meinte er leise zu der Löwin an seiner Seite, die sofort verstand und sich beschützend an Draco drängte. Dies half dem jungen Mann, sich zu konzentrieren und der Griff um den Zauberstab in seiner Hand festigte sich. „Sie heißen Dementoren. Dunkle Kreaturen, welche durch ihre Anwesenheit alle guten Emotionen aus ihren Opfern heraussaugen, bis diese von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Angst überwältigt werden und sich nicht mehr zur Wehr setzen.", antwortete Draco.

Er sah einen Schatten durch die violetten Augen seines Professors huschen, bevor eiserne Entschlossenheit in ihren Tiefen aufblitzte. „Ich nehme an, es gibt etwas, mit dem man sich gegen diese Dementoren verteidigen kann?", wollte der Ältere wissen, in dem er vorsichtig weiter zurückwich, als der Dementor weiter vorrückte. Das lautlose Gleiten, mit dem er sich vorwärtsbewegte, trug zu seiner unheimlichen Erscheinung bei.

„Ein Patronus-Zauber", antwortete Draco, während er versuchte, eine schöne Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören, die es ihm erlauben würde, diesen Zauber auch auszuführen. „Das ist...", hier wurde Draco unterbrochen, als ein lauter Ruf ertönte.

„Expecto Patronum!"

Ein silbernes Licht gleißte hinter ihnen auf, gefolgt von weiteren, als mehrere Stimmen den Patronus-Zauber wiederholten. Als Yuugi und Draco sich kurz umdrehten, um zu erfahren, was sich hinter ihnen abspielte, sahen sie, daß es Harry, Hermine sowie Ron und zwei weitere Schüler gewesen waren, welche ihre Patronii gerufen hatten. Ein großer silberner Hirsch, ein ebenso hell leuchtender Otter und weitere Tiere versuchten die Dementoren zurückzutreiben, die aufgetaucht waren. Und sie schienen Erfolg zu haben, auch wenn zwei der Patronii kurz nach ihrem Erscheinen wieder verschwanden, da die Jugendlichen, welche sie gerufen hatten, nicht stark genug waren, diesen Zauber über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Beeindruckend", hörte Draco seinen Professor murmeln, bevor sich dieser ihm zuwandte. „Ihr beherrscht diesen Zauber ebenfalls, Mr. Malfoy?", wollte er wissen. Draco nickte und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches die Gegenwart des Älteren selbst in dieser Situation auslöste. Der Schutz und die Geborgenheit, welche er aussandte, sowie das Gefühl von ruhiger Stärke und Wärme. Draco hoffte, daß diese Emotionen ihm genug Kraft geben würden, seinen Patronus erscheinen zu lassen.

Er sammelte sich und verankerte diesen Moment tief in seinem Gedächtnis, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und ausrief: „Expecto Patronum!" Ein gleißendes Licht brach aus seinem Zauberstab und formte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem weißen Phönix, welcher dem näherkommenden Dementor entgegenflog und diesen zum Stehenbleiben zwang.

'_Ein Phönix!'_, fuhr es Yuugi durch den Sinn, als er Dracos Patronus betrachtete. '_Ich wußte, daß er eine wichtige Rolle spielt und wie es scheint, wird meine Meinung gerade untermauert. Nicht jeder könnte einen von Ras Boten erschaffen. Doch er hat Probleme, wie es scheint...'_

Yuugis Annahme war berechtigt, denn obwohl Draco seinen Patronus mit aller Kraft aufrechterhielt, kostete es ihn doch sehr viel Energie und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er durchhalten würde. Daher war er froh, als er bemerkte, daß sein Professor und er mittlerweile in die Nähe der anderen Gruppen gelangt waren und sie sich somit nicht mehr allein gegen ihre Gegner behaupten mußten.

Yuugi hatte dies ebenfalls bemerkt und nahm Kontakt mit seiner dunklen Hälfte auf. _**Yami, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Diese Kreaturen können wir nicht so einfach wie die vorherigen zurückschlagen. Draco sagte mir, diese ‚Dementoren' würden die guten Gefühle aus ihren Opfern heraussaugen, bis diese jegliche Gegenwehr aufgeben**._

**Ich verstehe, Aibou. Und ich weiß auch schon, wie wir die Abwehr der Schüler unterstützen können. Die besondere Fähigkeit von Heiliger Elfe sollte uns hier gute Dienste leisten.**

Yuugi merkte bei diesen Worten auf und meinte: **_Eine wunderbare Idee, Yami. Ihre heilende Gabe wird ähnliche Auswirkungen zeigen wie der Zauber der Schüler. Doch wir sollten uns beeilen, denn ich glaube, dieser Patronus-Zauber kostet viel Kraft._**

Yami schenkte ihm ein mentales Nicken und aktivierte dann die Monster-Karte, über die sie gerade gesprochen hatten. In der nächsten Sekunde erglühte inmitten der Schüler, welche sich inzwischen in einem lockeren Kreis zusammengefunden hatten, ein strahlendes goldenes Licht und Heilige Elfe erschien in voller Lebensgröße. Sie lächelte gütig auf die Jugendlichen sowie Hagrid und die beiden Zentauren herab, welche sich erschrocken der plötzlichen Lichtquelle in ihrem Rücken zugewandt hatten, bevor sie zu singen begann.

Und je länger sie sang, desto mehr kehrte die Hoffnung in die Herzen der Schüler zurück und desto größer wurde ihre Zuversicht, die Dementoren zurückzudrängen und den Wald unbeschadet zu verlassen. Draco schien es fast, als höre er einen Phönix singen, so lieblich und rein klang der Gesang des Wesens, welches so unerwartet zu ihrer Hilfe aufgetaucht war. Goldenes Licht ging in Wellen von ihr aus und stärkte die Patronii der Schüler, bis diese so hell leuchteten, daß man von ihrem Anblick schier geblendet wurde.

Den Dementoren jedenfalls gefiel diese Wendung der Situation überhaupt nicht und nach wenigen Minuten gaben sie ihr Vorhaben auf und zogen sich in die Tiefen des Waldes zurück. Jedoch nicht, bevor die durch das goldene Licht gestärkten Patronii zwei von ihnen vernichtet hatten. Dies war eine bis dahin unbekannte Wirkung eines Zusammenstoßes zwischen einem Patronus und einem Dementor – keinem der Schüler, die ungläubig verfolgten, wie die Dementoren bei dem Kontakt mit den Patronii in weißgoldenes Licht gehüllt wurden und sich dann von innen heraus aufzulösen begannen, bevor sie in einer Explosion von Licht verschwanden - war dies bekannt gewesen.

Noch Minuten, nachdem sich der Rest der Dementoren zurückgezogen hatte, blickten viele der Jugendlichen sprachlos auf die Stelle, an der sie zwei dieser dunkelsten Geschöpfe der Zaubererwelt vernichtet hatten. Andere starrten ebenso wortlos und andächtig auf die Heilige Elfe, welche inzwischen ihren Gesang beendet hatte und freundlich lächelnd zurückblickte.

Als Yuugi die Gesichter der Schüler sah und hörte, wie erste Fragen zu der Anwesenheit seines Monsters gestellt wurden, bat er Yami, etwas zu unternehmen. Der ehemalige Pharao stimmte ihm zu, daß sie nach der überstandenen Gefahr den Wald möglichst rasch verlassen sollten; und ihm war ebenso wie seiner lichten Hälfte bewußt, daß das Auftauchen von Heiliger Elfe – ebenso wie das ihrer anderen Monster – Fragen aufwerfen würde. Daher beschloß er sich zu einer recht drastischen Maßnahme, um jedweden Verdacht von Yuugi fernzuhalten.

Hagrid war der Erste, dem die neue Gestalt unter den Bäumen auffiel. Der Halbriese hob seine Armbrust, unsicher, ob der neue Fremde Freund oder Feind war. Firenze und Bane folgten der Handlung und auch die Jugendlichen erhoben erneut die Zauberstäbe, während sie die Schatten um den Neuankömmling zu durchdringen versuchten. Die Identität der hochgewachsenen Gestalt in einem langen schwarzen Mantel mit hochgeschlagener Kapuze war für keinen von ihnen zu ergründen, doch die beruhigende Geste, welche sie machte, schien zu bedeuten, daß sie keine Bedrohung darstellte.

Die Schüler zögerten, vor allem, da weitere von Schatten umhüllte Gestalten sich aus mehreren Richtungen zu dem Fremden gesellten. Doch als dieser eine auffordernde Geste machte und sich daraufhin Heilige Elfe mit einem verabschiedenden Lächeln auf den Weg zu ihm machte, wurde der Gruppe der Jugendlichen klar, daß sie hier die Person vor sich hatten, die ihnen geholfen hatte, die Bicornes und die Dementoren abzuwehren. Denn mehr als einem der Schüler war während des Kampfes ein Schatten zu Hilfe gekommen, auch wenn sie nicht hätten sagen können, was sich hinter diesen Schatten für Wesen verbargen. Auf jeden Fall hatten sie wohl keine böse Absicht und das war für den Moment alles, was für die Jugendlichen zählte.

Als Heilige Elfe bei dem Fremden angekommen war, nickte dieser der gesamten Gruppe wortlos zu und drehte sich dann in einer fließenden Bewegung herum, um mit seinen Begleitern im Dunkel des Waldes zu verschwinden. Sie schienen sich förmlich vor den Augen der Schüler in Luft aufzulösen, was diese zu neuen Fragen und teilweise wilden Spekulationen veranlaßte, die Yuugi innerlich schmunzeln ließen. Yami hatte wirklich eine Ader für das Geheimnisvolle, Mysteriöse. Was für ein Auftritt.

Eine Berührung an seiner Hand ließ den jungen Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar den Kopf senken. Damit sah er direkt in Sachmets dunkelbraune Augen hinein, welche kurz darauf erneut mit ihrem Maul sanft an seine Verletzung am rechten Unterarm stieß, als wolle sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, daß diese noch immer leicht blutete. Mit einem leisen Seufzen musterte Yuugi seinen zerfetzten Ärmel und zog den Stoff leicht auseinander, um das Ausmaß der Wunde zu betrachten.

Als er dies tat, spürte er, wie Yami in seiner Geistform neben ihm auftauchte und wieder mit ihm verschmolz. Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Pharaos auf die Verletzung seines Hikaris und Yamis Sorge um sein Wohl wurde sowohl durch seinen beunruhigten Ausruf **Was ist geschehen, Aibou?** als auch über ihr geteiltes Seelenband deutlich, das ihre Gefühle transportierte.

_**Es ist nur ein Kratzer, itoshii. Nichts, was dich besorgen müßte.**_

**Aber es blutet noch immer, Aibou. Wie und wann ist das passiert? Ich hätte besser auf dein Wohl achten sollen...** Der letzte Satz wurde begleitet von einer Welle von Schuldgefühlen, als der ehemalige Pharao sich Vorwürfe machte, daß Yuugi ohne sein Wissen verletzt worden war.

_**Es war nicht deine Schuld, also mach' dir keine Vorwürfe, Yami**,_ versuchte Yuugi seine dunkle Hälfte zu beschwichtigen. _**Sieh her, es sind wirklich nur etwas tiefere Kratzer. Ich werde sie verbinden und in ein paar Tagen sind sie verheilt.** _

**Aber...** Yamis Verantwortungsbewußtsein ließ sich nicht so rasch beschwichtigen.

_**Kein Aber, itoshii. Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kannst du die Verletzung nachher heilen, wenn wir zurück im Schloß sind. Wenn ich eine Bandage trage, wird niemandem auffallen, daß ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr verletzt bin.**_

Dieses Angebot erleichterte Yami und er zog sich für den Augenblick in seinen Seelenraum zurück. Doch er nahm sich vor, seinem Hikari etwas Gutes zu tun, um seine Nachlässigkeit wiedergutzumachen. Yuugi, der diese Gedanken seines Seelenpartners mitbekam, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über die Überbesorgtheit, die Yami ihm gegenüber manchmal an den Tag legte. Gleichzeitig löste es aber auch ein warmes, dankbares Gefühl in seinem Herzen aus, daß er seiner dunklen Hälfte so viel bedeutete.

Während ihres mentalen Gesprächs hatte Yuugi die Verletzung inspiziert, welche er nun mit einem Stück Stoff von seinem zerrissenen Ärmel zu verbinden versuchte. Die parallel verlaufenden Kratzspuren bluteten noch immer leicht, auch wenn sie mittlerweile zu verschorfen begannen. Da sich die Wunde an seinem rechten Arm befand, war es gar nicht so einfach für Yuugi, eine Bandage anzulegen, da er nur seinen linken Arm benutzen konnte.

Daher war er ganz froh, als plötzlich Hagrid vor ihm stand und sich nach seinem Wohl erkundigte. Als der Halbriese der blutenden Kratzspuren ansichtig wurde, wurde der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht aufrichtig besorgt, so daß Yuugi ihm schnell versicherte, daß die Verletzung nur geringen Ausmaßes sei, auch wenn es vielleicht gefährlich aussah. Auch Hagrid war von der Wahrheit von Yuugis Worten nicht ganz einfach zu überzeugen, doch schließlich holte er ein überraschend sauberes Taschentuch aus den Untiefen seiner Jackentasche und begann damit, die Verletzung geschickt zu verbinden.

Als er gerade fertig damit war und Yuugi sich für seine Hilfe bedankte, machte sich Sachmet ein weiteres Mal bemerkbar. Yuugi hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, daß sie von seiner Seite gewichen war, doch mußte sie für einige Augenblicke verschwunden gewesen sein, denn sie trug sein Messer im Maul, welches sie anscheinend von dem Bicorne zurückgeholt hatte, das Yuugi verletzt hatte. Dies bedeutete nichts Gutes für die betreffende Kreatur, doch Yuugi beschloß, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und dankte vielmehr Sachmet für ihre Hilfe, als er das Messer entgegennahm.

Erst Hagrids erstaunter Ausruf machte den jungen Mann darauf aufmerksam, daß ja außer Draco und ihm niemand Bastets Transformation beobachtet hatte. Daher beeilte er sich, dem Halbriesen zu erzählen, daß die riesige sandfarbene Löwin neben ihm Bastet in ihrer zweiten Gestalt war. Dies löste eine Reihe von Reaktionen aus, welche Yuugi nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Zuerst konnte er Überraschung auf Hagrids Gesicht erkennen, gefolgt von Erstaunen und schließlich offensichtlicher Faszination.

Auch Yami hatte die Veränderung ihrer silbergrauen Gefährtin mit Interesse wahrgenommen und kommentierte nun mit leichter Ehrfurcht in der Stimme: **Bei allen Göttern Ägyptens! Ich spürte große Macht in Bastet, doch wäre ich nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, daß sie in der Lage ist, sich in Sachmet zu verwandeln.**

**_Deine Worte über den Schutz Ras durch seine Kinder waren prophetisch, Yami_**, stimmte Yuugi seiner dunklen Hälfte gedanklich zu. **_Und Sachmet hat schon bewiesen, daß sie eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gegnerin ist...sie hat sowohl Draco als auch mich vor diesen pantherähnlichen Kreaturen beschützt._**

**Dann schulde ich ihr Dank, Aibou. Ich bin froh, daß sie auf dich aufgepaßt hat. Doch durch die heutigen Ereignisse ist auch bewiesen, daß unser Zusammentreffen mit ihr keinesfalls Zufall war.**

_**Wohl eher Schicksal. Und auch ich bin froh, daß sie bei uns ist – ihre Hilfe bei der Abwehr der heutigen Gefahr war eine große Erleichterung für mich.**_

Nach diesen Worten, die Yuugi in Erinnerung an die Stärke sprach, welche Sachmet ihm gegen die eisige Präsenz der Dementoren vermittelt hatte, übernahm Yami kurzzeitig die Kontrolle. Der ehemalige Pharao kniete sich neben der Löwin an seiner Seite hin und sah ihr in die dunklen, weisen Augen, in denen noch immer ein Nachhall ihrer Kampfeslust glomm. Doch vor allem wirkte sie auf Yami in diesem Moment geduldig und mächtig, wie sie seinen Blick so geradeheraus erwiderte.

Indem er Sachmet sanft über das Fell streichelte, bedankte sich der ehemalige Pharao mit warmen Worten auf Ägyptisch für den Schutz, den die Löwin seinem Hikari hatte angedeihen lassen. Und er bat sie, weiterhin auf Yuugi achtzugeben, soweit es in ihren Kräften stand.

Als die mächtige Raubkatze den Kopf neigte, als hätte sie jedes Wort verstanden, welches Yami gesagt hatte, mischte sich Yuugi ein. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar machte sich mehr Sorgen um Dracos Wohl als um das seine, denn im Gegensatz zu dem blonden Slytherin hatte er selbst mehr als genug tatkräftige Unterstützung, sollte es nötig werden. Daher setzte Yuugi zu den Worten seiner dunklen Hälfte hinzu, daß Sachmet sich doch auch um Draco kümmern sollte.

Die Löwin grollte leise und zustimmend, ihre dunkelbraunen Augen voller Weisheit. Dann rieb sie ihren mächtigen Schädel für einen Moment verschmust an Yuugis Wange, bevor sie im nächsten Augenblick erneut von dem goldenen Glühen des Horus-Symbols eingehüllt wurde und sich in ihre Katzenform zurückverwandelte. Jadegrüne Augen blickten auffordernd zu Yuugi auf, der seine silbergraue Gefährtin warmherzig anlächelte und dann auf den Arm nahm, was Bastet mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren belohnte, nachdem sie den von Hagrid angelegten Verband an Yuugis Arm begutachtet hatte.

Der Halbriese hatte die Ereignisse mit Erstaunen verfolgt und schüttelte nun den Kopf, als Yuugi sich wieder erhob. „So etwas habe ich noch nicht gesehen", meinte Hagrid ehrfurchtsvoll, als er Bastet vorsichtig über das Fell strich. „Deine Freundin ist etwas ganz Besonderes, Yuugi."

„Das ist sie", stimmte der junge Mann ihm aus tiefster Seele zu, da er ganz genau wußte, _wie_ besonders Bastet war. Doch Hagrid die ganze Wahrheit über Bastets zwei Formen zu erläutern, würde zu lange dauern und hätte vor allem auch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als Yuugi im Augenblick zu beantworten bereit war. Er mußte selbst erst einmal diese neue Überraschung verdauen.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen", erinnerte Yuugi einige Momente später Hagrid, welcher den Blick nicht von Bastet wandte und über etwas nachzudenken schien. „Auch wenn wir die Kreaturen in die Flucht geschlagen haben, sollten wir die Schüler doch lieber so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen, bevor noch etwas geschieht. Ich denke, die Aufregungen der letzten Stunde waren genug für einen Tag, meinst du nicht, Hagrid-san?"

Der Halbriese fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf und packte unwillkürlich seine Armbrust fester, indem er heftig zu Yuugis Worten zu nicken begann. Der Verbotene Wald barg schließlich noch genug Gefahren, so daß es wirklich klug war, ihn so rasch wie möglich wieder zu verlassen. Und Professor Dumbledore von diesem unvermuteten Angriff zu berichten.

Die Jugendlichen ließen sich nicht lange bitten, den Verbotenen Wald auf schnellstem Wege hinter sich zu lassen, denn die furchtsamen Blicke, mit denen sie ihre Umgebung musterten sowie die Art und Weise, wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert hielten, machte deutlich, daß keiner von ihnen in nächster Zeit dazu zu bewegen sein würde, diesen Ort wieder zu betreten.  
Nicht einmal, um Sphigeon erneut zu begegnen.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später verließ die Gruppe der Schüler sichtlich erleichtert den Schatten der Bäume am Waldrand und strebte raschen Schrittes auf das Schloß zu, welches den meisten von ihnen in diesem Moment wie eine schützende Festung erschien. Eine Sicherheit bietende Burg. Nur wenige der Jugendlichen nahmen sich daher die Zeit, sich von Hagrid oder den beiden Zentauren, welche sie bis zum Waldrand begleitet hatten, zu verabschieden.

Unter den Letzten, die sich schließlich für ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde in Richtung Hogwarths wandten, waren Harry, Hermine und Ron. Die drei Gryffindor hatten während des Heimweges untereinander ihre Meinung über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunde ausgetauscht und waren dabei übereingekommen, daß der Überfall auf die Gruppe der Schüler kein Zufall gewesen sein konnte. Daher mußte der Schulleiter informiert werden – ebenso wie über das Auftauchen ihres geheimnisvollen Helfers und seiner Begleiter.

Es war Hermine gewesen, welche sich an den Artikel im „Tagespropheten" erinnert hatte, bei dem über ein ähnliches Ereignis berichtet worden war, wo schon einmal die merkwürdige Gruppe von Fremden aufgetaucht und einer Muggel-Familie gegen die Todesser geholfen hatte. Vielleicht konnte Professor Dumbledore diese unbekannten Zauberer ja dazu bewegen, sich ihnen bei ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort anzuschließen. Ging man von der heutigen Situation aus, konnten sie eine wertvolle Hilfe sein.

Was Harry jedoch viel mehr beschäftigte, waren andere Beobachtungen, die er gemacht hatte. So zum Beispiel die Tatsache, daß Draco Malfoys Patronus ein Phönix war. Harry hatte noch nicht einmal gewußt, daß der blonde junge Mann überhaupt in der Lage war, diesen Zauber richtig auszuführen. Geschweige denn, daß sein Patronus eine derartige Form annehmen würde. Harry fragte sich, wie es wohl dazu gekommen war.

Weitere Überraschungen waren die Verwandlung von Professor Mutous Katze in eine riesige Löwin oder dessen offensichtliche Erfahrung darin, sich und andere gegen Gefahren zu verteidigen. Das Rätsel um ihren neuen Geschichtsprofessor wurde von Stunde zu Stunde größer, anstatt Anzeichen zu zeigen, sich durch ein paar Nachforschungen aufklären zu lassen.

Mit einem inneren Seufzer ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Wiesen zu Schloß schweifen. Draco kam dabei in sein Blickfeld und der Gryffindor beobachtete, daß der blonde Slytherin Yuugi für einen langen Moment mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht musterte, bevor er plötzlich den Kopf senkte, sich herumdrehte und ebenfalls auf Hogwarths zustrebte.

Harry war Dracos Blick mit den Augen gefolgt und bemerkte nun zum ersten Mal, daß sein japanischer Professor eine Verletzung davongetragen hatte. Eine Bandage schimmerte durch den zerfetzten rechten Arm seines dunklen Mantels. Wann war das geschehen?

Harry hatte während des Überfalls all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf gerichtet, seine Mitschüler und sich selbst so effektiv wie möglich zu verteidigen und dabei nicht darauf geachtet, was sein neuer Professor tat. Erst am Schluß, als dieser mit Draco und einer mächtigen Löwin an seiner Seite zu ihnen stieß, hatte sich der Gryffindor daran erinnert, daß der Ältere ja nicht zaubern konnte, um sich zu verteidigen. Doch der Dolch, den die Löwin wenig später im Maul trug und von Professor Mutou dankbar entgegengenommen wurde, machte Harry rasch klar, daß der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar keinesfalls wehrlos war.

Aber die Frage blieb, warum Draco so ein plötzliches Interesse an ihrem neuen Professor zeigte. Es mußte etwas zwischen ihnen während des Kampfes im Wald passiert sein, das diese Reaktion des Slytherins rechtfertigte. Mehrere Möglichkeiten taten sich auf. Hatte Malfoy Professor Mutou vor den Bicornes und den Dementoren beschützt? Oder war es vielleicht eher genau umgekehrt? Und hatte sich der Japaner dabei die Verletzung am Arm zugezogen?

Schon von Anfang an hatte Harry bei seinem mysteriösen Professor eine Aura aus Stärke gespürt, die nicht allein auf körperliche Kraft zurückzuführen war. Es war nicht auszuschließen, daß es eben diese Ausstrahlung war, die auch Malfoy anzog...Harry wußte, daß sein Mitschüler genausowenig wie er einem Rätsel widerstehen konnte.

Bevor er jedoch weiter sinnieren konnte, riß Harry ein ungewohnter Laut aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte neugierig auf. Hermine, Ron und er selbst waren inzwischen fast am Schloß angelangt, nur wenige Schritte hinter Hagrid, welcher offensichtlich Yuugi dazu riet, seine Wunde am Arm von Madame Pompfrey untersuchen und behandeln zu lassen. Der jüngere Mann neigte zustimmend den Kopf, blickte jedoch im nächsten Augenblick ebenfalls auf, als erneut der schrille Ruf eines Greifvogels über ihm ertönte.

Ein großer goldbrauner Falke flog mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen auf Yuugi zu und der junge Mann streckte einladend seinen unverletzten Arm aus, woraufhin sich der Vogel bei ihm niederließ. Der Falke war ein wunderschönes, kräftiges Tier, dessen Federn in der Sonne schimmerten. Als Bastet den Neuankömmling mit einem gelassenen Miauen begrüßte anstatt den Vogel anzufauchen, wurde nicht nur Harry klar, daß die beiden Tiere sich kannten. Dies bedeutete wiederum, daß der Falke ebenso wie die Katze ihrem Professor gehören mußte.

Was auch von der Tasche bestätigt wurde, welche der Falke sicher in seinen Krallen hielt und die ihm nunmehr von seinem Herrn behutsam abgenommen wurde, nachdem dieser ihm dankend sanft über das Gefieder gestrichen hatte. Anscheinend hatte Professor Mutou statt einer Eule einen Falken als ‚Postboten', wurde Harry bewußt.

Da Ron, Hermine und er mittlerweile zu Hagrid und Yuugi aufgeschlossen hatten, sahen sie den Ausdruck verwunderten Amüsements über die Züge des jungen Japaners gleiten, als dieser die Tasche öffnete und deren Inhalt erblickte.

Yuugi hatte nicht erwartet, gleich zu Beginn so viel Post auf einmal zu bekommen - schließlich hatte er Horus eigentlich nur mit einem erklärenden Schreiben an seine Freunde geschickt, damit sie wußten, wie sie ihn in der Zaubererwelt erreichen konnten. Doch anscheinend hatte so ziemlich jeder seiner Freunde die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihm eine Nachricht zu senden. Yuugi konnte neben mehreren Botschaften in japanischen Schriftzeichen, welche höchstwahrscheinlich von Jou, Anzu und Honda stammten, auch die Schrift von Malik und Ishizu auf einem anderen Brief ausmachen. Sowie einen offiziell wirkenden Brief mit dem Siegel des Ägyptischen Museums in Kairo.

Und etwas, was ihn zuerst verblüfft blinzeln ließ. Seto war eigentlich nicht der Typ, welcher einfach mal so einen Brief schrieb oder gar ohne Grund Geschenke versandte – auch wenn er mit der Zeit für Yuugi ein enger Freund geworden war. Doch das kleine Kästchen, welches der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar kurz neugierig betrachtete bevor er es in die Tasche zurücklegte, trug das Logo der Kaiba-Corporation. Yuugi war wirklich neugierig, was sein älterer Freund ihm da geschickt hatte und spürte, daß Yami diese Empfindung teilte.

Yuugi schloß die Tasche mit seiner vielen Post mit einem warmen Gedanken an seine Freunde, die ihm während der vergangenen Woche gefehlt hatten und durch ihre Briefe deutlich machten, daß auch sie seine und Yamis Gesellschaft vermißten. Er beschloß, die Zeit bis zu seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde am Nachmittag dazu zu nutzen, sich mit den Geschehnissen vertraut zu machen, welche seinen Freunden während der letzten Tage widerfahren waren.

Doch nach einem Blick auf Hagrid, welcher geduldig neben ihm wartete, wurde Yuugi ebenfalls klar, daß der Halbriese ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde, bis Madame Pomfrey sich die Verletzung an seinem Arm vorgenommen und diese geheilt hatte. Daher nickte Yuugi Harry und seinen zwei Freunden noch einmal freundlich zu, bevor er sich von Hagrid in Richtung des Krankenflügels führen ließ.

Hermine, Harry und Ron blickten den beiden so unterschiedlichen Männern hinterher, jeder von ihnen in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie hatte die Menge an unterschiedlichen Briefen gesehen und schlußfolgerten daraus, daß ihr Professor viele Freunde besaß. Ein einnehmender Charakterzug, doch etwas störte Harry. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Umstand, daß der junge Japaner sich statt einer Eule einen Falken gekauft hatte, verstimmte ihn. Es schien so arrogant, sich ein derartig stolzes Tier als ‚Briefträger' zu halten, wo doch eine Eule eher die Norm für diese Art der Kommunikation zwischen Zauberern war. Zwar gab es noch andere Tiere, welche wie Eulen die Post oder Zeitungen brachten, jedoch waren dies vor allem Raben oder bei manchen Muggelgeborenen auch Tauben. Keine Greifvögel.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor war so in seine widerstreitenden Gedanken vertieft, daß er gar nicht mitbekam, daß Remus schon eine geraume Weile hinter ihm stand. Der Werwolf hatte Hagrid mit Yuugi an seiner Seite davongehen sehen, welcher Horus auf seiner Schulter trug. Das majestätisch wirkende Tier schien einen ziemlichen Eindruck auf die drei Gryffindor gemacht zu haben, doch es war der leicht verstimmte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, mit dem er Yuugi nachsah, welcher Remus dazu bewog, den Jüngeren nach dem Grund zu befragen. Daher machte er Harry durch eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter auf sich aufmerksam und stellte ihm dann seine Frage.

Zuerst zuckte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann unschlüssig mit den Schultern, da auch Hermine und Ron ihn nun fragend ansahen. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht...", versuchte Harry seine Gefühle zu erläutern. „Es ist irgendwie so..._Slytherin_, sich statt einer Eule einen Falken zu kaufen."

„Überheblich, meinst du?", erwiderte Remus mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch seine braunen Augen hatten einen Ausdruck, den Harry nicht ganz zu deuten vermochte. Dennoch nickte er leicht zögerlich. Es war dieses Zögern, welches Remus zu einer Erklärung veranlaßte. Der Ältere spürte den Konflikt in Harry, als dieser das Rätsel um Yuugi zu verstehen versuchte.

„Auf den ersten Blick mag es so scheinen, als wäre Yuugi nicht mit einer Eule zufrieden gewesen", begann er zu erläutern. „Doch genau eine solche wollte er in der Winkelgasse bei ‚Eylops' kaufen. Wegen der Unzahl an verschiedenen Arten der angebotenen Eulen konnten er und Miss Ishizu sich jedoch nicht gleich für eine entscheiden. Es war Bastet, welche Yuugi schließlich zu Horus führte – und dieser sah damals noch nicht so gesund und kräftig aus, wie ihr ihn eben gesehen habt."

Die neugierigen, fragenden Blicke der drei Jugendlichen, die er durch seine einleitenden Worte heraufbeschworen hatte, ließen Remus kurz lächeln, bevor er Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Geschehnisse einweihte, die dazu geführt hatten, daß statt einer Eule Horus Yuugis neuer Begleiter geworden war.

Und als er endete, war der Unmut aus Harrys Zügen verschwunden und hatte Respekt sowie einem zufriedenen Blick in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen Platz gemacht. Offensichtlich gefiel dem jungen Gryffindor, was er gehört hatte und auch Hermine und Ron wirkten beeindruckt.

Die junge Frau brachte es auf den Punkt. „Das war sehr anständig von ihm. Und irgendwie hatte ich auch gar nichts anderes von ihm erwartet – Professor Mutou scheint ein echter Tierfreund zu sein. Auch wenn die Geschöpfe, welche zu ihm gehören, offenbar besondere Talente besitzen. " Sich an Remus wendend, fuhr sie fort: „Professor Lupin, wußten Sie, daß sich Professor Mutous Katze in eine ausgewachsene Löwin verwandeln kann? Während des Überfalls im Verbotenen Wald..."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach Remus Hermine mit den überraschten Worten: „Eine Löwin? _Bastet?_ Und was für ein Überfall?"

Harry übernahm darauf die Antwort. „Wir wurden auf dem Rückweg von unserer heutigen Stunde in ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' im Verbotenen Wald von Bicornes angegriffen. Sowie einigen Dementoren. Wir wollten Professor Dumbledore nach Kräuterkunde davon berichten."

Remus' Gesicht hatte einen nachdenklichen, alarmierten Ausdruck angenommen, als er von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden hörte. Er schien für einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann schob er Harry mit einer sanften, jedoch energischen Bewegung vor sich her. „Ihr solltet dem Schulleiter sofort davon erzählen, Harry. Diese Neuigkeit ist zu wichtig, um damit bis nach eurer Unterrichtsstunde bei Pomona zu warten...Albus wird ihr eure Abwesenheit später sicher erklären. Kommt jetzt." Mit diesen Worten begab sich der Werwolf in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros und mit einem Schulterzucken folgten ihm die drei Gryffindor, um Professor Dumbledore über die Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Tja, das war's erst einmal wieder für dieses Kapitel. Sorry, daß eserst diese Woche mit dem Hochladen klappte, doch mein Computer entschloß sich, eine längere Osterpause als ich eigentlich geplant hatte einzulegen und ging in den Streik. Daher mußte ich die Datei hier auf Arbeit hochladen. (seufz)

Dragon's Angel


	16. Neuigkeiten aus Ägypten

**Kapitel 16: Neuigkeiten aus Ägypten**

Als die Gruppe der Vier wenige Minuten später das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, blickte der alte Zauberer neugierig auf. Anhand der leicht angespannten Mienen der drei Jugendlichen sowie des besorgten Blicks in Remus' Augen konnte Professor Dumbledore sich schon denken, daß etwas von großer Wichtigkeit vorgefallen war. Daher forderte er seine Besucher mit einer Geste auf, Platz zu nehmen und ihm zu berichten, weswegen es Remus für nötig erachtet hatte, daß Harry und seine zwei Freunde den Unterricht bei Professor Sprout verpaßten.

Es war Harry, der es übernahm, dem Schulleiter von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden zu erzählen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor begann damit, die Stunde in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" zu umreißen, wobei er auch erwähnte, daß Firenze und Bane schon während des Hinweges zu Sphigeons Lichtung einen ungewöhnlich nervösen Eindruck gemacht hätten. Auch wenn die Zentauren schon von Natur aus mysteriös handelten und oftmals in Rätseln sprachen, so war Harry doch sofort aufgefallen, daß sowohl Firenze als auch Bane dieses Mal viel mehr auf der Hut gewesen waren als je zuvor.

Weder Remus noch Professor Dumbledore kommentierten diese Beobachtung des Gryffindors, die durch ein Nicken von Hermine und Ron bestätigt wurde. Auch ihnen war die Nervosität der beiden Zentauren aufgefallen. Doch die Blicke der beiden Professoren nahmen einen eindeutig besorgten Ausdruck an, bevor der Schulleiter Harry fortzufahren hieß.

Der junge Gryffindor folgte der Aufforderung und berichtete kurz über die Stunde, welche sie in Sphigeons Gesellschaft verbracht hatten. Dabei erwähnte er auch die kurze Konversation zwischen dem Sphinx und Yuugi, wobei Harry jedoch zugeben mußte, daß er den Inhalt des Gesprächs nicht wiedergeben konnte, da nicht einmal Hermines Übersetzungszauber gewirkt hatte.

Der Ausdruck von Unmut, welcher bei der Erwähnung ihres vermeintlichen Fehlers über Hermines Gesicht flog, ließ Professor Dumbledore schmunzeln und er beruhigte die Gryffindor. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir keine Sorgen darüber machen, daß dein Zauber nicht wirkte, Hermine. Yuugi ist ein Experte für alte Sprachen wie die Ägyptens, während Sphingen wie Sphigeon oftmals ein sehr hohes Alter erreichen und daher vielerlei verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Daher nehme ich an, daß die Beiden sich in einem altägyptischen Dialekt unterhalten haben, welcher zu speziell für den Übersetzungszauber war. Es war für Sphigeon sicher eine äußerst angenehme Überraschung, jemanden zu treffen, der die Laute seines Heimatlandes zu sprechen weiß. Es war ein glücklicher Zufall, daß Hagrid gerade dieses Schuljahr Nachricht davon erhielt, daß ein Sphinx auf seiner Route in seine Heimat bei uns vorbeiziehen würde...und ebenso, daß Sphigeon meine Bitte gewährte, in Hagrids Unterreicht mitzuwirken. Wie ich sehe, hat er großen Eindruck auf euch gemacht."

Dies konnten weder Harry, noch Ron oder Hermine abstreiten. Sphigeon hatte eine ziemliche Präsenz; eine Aura von Weisheit und Stärke, welche sie bis dahin bei keinem anderen magischen Wesen wahrgenommen hatten. Man hatte dem Sphinx seine Jahrtausende an Erfahrung nicht nur angesehen; sie war auch in jeder seiner Bewegungen und Worte spürbar geworden.

Harry war der erste unter den drei Freunden, welcher die Erinnerung an diesen – erfreulichen – Teil ihrer Stunde in „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" abschüttelte, um auf das darauffolgende Geschehen zu sprechen zu kommen. Professor Dumbledore und Remus hörten dem Gryffindor aufmerksam zu, als er von der unvermuteten Attacke des Rudel Bicornes erzählte, die noch Unterstützung von etwa einem halben Dutzend Dementoren erhielt.

Remus wurde leicht bleich, als er von der Gefahr erfuhr, in der sich Hagrids Klasse befunden hatte – denn sowohl Bicornes als auch Dementoren waren schon allein genommen eine sehr ernstzunehmende Bedrohung. Doch gemeinsam erhöhte sich ihr Gefahrenpotential noch um ein Vielfaches. Es kam daher schon einem kleinen Wunder gleich, daß die Jugendlichen diesem Angriff heil entgangen waren.

Als Remus diese Meinung kundtat, nickte Hermine heftig, während es diesmal Ron war, der einwarf: „Das haben wir auch nur jenen seltsamen Schattenkreaturen zu verdanken, Professor. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sich in diesen Schatten verbarg oder warum sie uns zu Hilfe kamen, doch ohne ihre Unterstützung wäre dieser Überfall für uns sicher sehr viel schlechter ausgegangen."

„Schattenkreaturen?" Während der Alarm in Remus' Zügen bei Rons Worten weiter zunahm, erschien ein nachdenkliches Licht in Professor Dumbledores hellblauen Augen. Der Schulleiter lehnte sich in seinem Sessel vor und verschränkte die Hände auf seinem mächtigen Schreibtisch, während er die drei jungen Gryffindor über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille interessiert ansah.

„Erzählt uns bitte mehr über jene Schattenkreaturen", bat der weise Zauberer dann.

„Wir haben keinen Hinweis darauf, wer jene Wesen waren, da sie völlig in Schatten eingehüllt waren, die man mit den Augen nicht durchdringen konnte", begann nunmehr Hermine zu berichten. „Doch sie tauchten stets dann aus dem Dunkel des Gebüschs oder der Bäume auf, wenn einer der Schüler in Gefahr war. Zum ersten Mal erschienen sie gleich in dem Moment, indem die Bicornes angriffen. Viele unserer Mitschüler waren von deren Anblick so verängstigt, daß sie nicht daran dachten, sich zu verteidigen...daher möchte ich behaupten, daß die Tatsache, daß wir Schüler alle unverletzt blieben, nur darauf zurückzuführen ist, daß neben Hagrid, Firenze und Bane jene Schattenwesen für eine effektive Verteidigung sorgten, bis sich alle Schüler soweit wieder gefaßt hatten, daß wir uns auch selbst zu verteidigen begannen."

Harry unterbrach die nachdenkliche Stille, welche sich nach Hermines ernsten Worten gebildet hatte. „Wie 'Mine schon sagte, schafften wir es mit der Unterstützung dieser Fremden, uns gegen die Bicornes zu behaupten – bis die Dementoren auftauchten. Dann gab es kurze Zeit eine neue Panik, da Pfeile gegen die Dementoren nicht viel ausrichten können. Ron, Hermine und ich sowie einige andere Schüler schafften es schließlich, unsere Patronii zu rufen – doch ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht viel Hoffnung, daß wir damit auf Dauer etwas ausrichten konnten."

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die eisige Präsenz der Dementoren, die ihn wieder den Tod seiner Mutter hatte miterleben lassen, während Schatten seine smaragdgrünen Augen verdunkelten. Remus' Hand auf seinem Arm ließ den Gryffindor aufblicken und er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von dieser Erinnerung zu befreien. Dann erzählte er weiter.

„Ich zählte etwa ein halbes Dutzend Dementoren, welche zu spüren schienen, daß unsere Patronii auf Dauer nicht stark genug sein würden, denn sie wichen zwar ein wenig zurück, verschwanden jedoch nicht gänzlich. Bis plötzlich aus dem Nichts erneut Hilfe auftauchte. Das Wesen..." Harry stockte kurz, da er nicht so recht wußte, wie er das Wesen beschreiben sollte, welches inmitten der Schüler erschienen war und ihnen mit seinem Gesang neue Kraft verlieh.

„Es sah aus wie...wie eine Elfe", meinte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann und blickte auf seine zwei Freunde, um eine Bestätigung seiner Worte zu erhalten. Ron nickte, während Hermine präzisierte: „Eine Elfe in einem dunkelgrünen Gewand und langen blonden Haaren. Und sie war...", nun zögerte auch Hermine, was Ron veranlaßte, einzuwerfen: „Blau."

„Blau?", entfuhr es Remus, während Professor Dumbledores Augenbraue fragend nach oben wanderte. Harry nickte erneut. „Ja, ihre Haut war seltsamerweise blau. Wie auch immer. Die Elfe begann kurz darauf zu singen und Energie strömte wie Licht von ihr aus. Diese Wellen an Energie stärkten die uns verbliebenen Patronii, so daß die Dementoren schließlich zurückgedrängt und zur Flucht getrieben wurden. Zwei von den Dementoren wurden jedoch bei dem Kontakt mit einem Patronus in einem Lichtblitz vernichtet...so etwas hatte ich bis dahin nicht für möglich gehalten."

„Ein Patronus, der stark genug ist, einen Dementor zu vernichten?" Remus war sichtlich geschockt von den Nachrichten, die er gerade vernommen hatte. Auch der Schulleiter wirkte für einen Augenblick überrascht, doch dann senkte sich erneut ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck über seine Züge.

„Das sind wirklich spannende Neuigkeiten", meinte der weise Zauberer langsam, während er sich über seinen langen, weißen Bart strich. „Es ist nicht allgemein bekannt, doch die Bündelung guter Energie kann einen Dementor vernichten. Dazu ist jedoch sehr viel Kraft und positives Denken nötig, was erklärt, warum diese Tat bis jetzt nur in sehr wenigen, uralten Büchern dokumentiert ist und von kaum einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer erfolgreich durchgeführt werden konnte."

Der Schulleiter blickte Harry, Ron und Hermine mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern in den Augen an und setzte hinzu: „Ihr wart Zeugen eines historisch zu nennenden Ereignisses, meine jungen Freunde. Wer auch immer jene geheimnisvollen Fremden waren, sie verfügen augenscheinlich über große Macht. Ich bin froh, daß sie euch heute behilflich waren."

„Professor", meldete sich Hermine erneut zu Wort. „Ich habe neulich im „Tagespropheten" einen Bericht über einen Überfall von Todessern auf eine Muggelfamilie in London gelesen, bei dem ebenfalls eine unbekannte Gruppe von Zauberern eingeschritten ist, um der Familie zu helfen. Könnte es nicht sein, daß es sich dabei um dieselbe Gruppe handelt, welche uns heute Beistand leistete?"

Professor Dumbledore wechselte einen Blick mit Remus, welcher meinte: „Es ist durchaus möglich, Hermine. Auch die Todesser, die von den Auroren vernommen wurden, sprachen von Wesen, die völlig in Schatten gehüllt waren, so daß man ihre Identität nicht erkennen konnte. Und da diese Gruppe Zauberer sowohl den Muggeln als auch heute euch gegen schwarze Magie geholfen hat, steht zu hoffen, daß wir vielleicht neue Verbündete in ihnen erlangen können. Ich wüßte nur zu gern, warum sie so geheimnisvoll agieren...", Remus' Stimme verklang kurz, bevor er sich an den Schulleiter wandte: „Ob wir versuchen sollten, einen Kontakt mit ihnen herzustellen, Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore blieb eine geraume Weile still, während er sich die Neuigkeiten nochmals durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Es galt zu bedenken, daß sie bis jetzt nur sehr, sehr wenig über die geheimnisvolle Gruppe hatten in Erfahrung bringen können, welche mittlerweile schon zweimal zu ihren Gunsten eingegriffen hatte. Und Remus hatte schon Recht damit, daß sie derart mächtige Verbündete in ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort gut gebrauchen konnten. Doch der Schulleiter war vorsichtig, denn es war immerhin nicht auszuschließen, daß es sich bei den Aktionen nur um einen Trick von Voldemort handelte, um Mitglieder des Phönixordens hervorzulocken.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte schließlich leise auf und hob den Kopf. Vier fragende Augenpaare sahen ihn an und der alte Zauberer fühlte wieder einmal die schwere Last der Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern liegen, welche er nunmehr schon so lange trug. Doch gerade diese Verantwortung veranlaßte ihn, erst mehr in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen, bevor er der neuaufgetauchten Partei in diesem Kampf einen Platz im Phönixorden anbot.

Daher meinte Dumbledore schließlich: „Es ist noch zu früh, zu entscheiden, ob diese Leute auf unserer Seite stehen. Es sieht bis jetzt danach aus, doch sollten wir nicht unvorsichtig und übereilt handeln, sondern erst weitere Informationen sammeln. Ich werde versuchen, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bis dahin, seid auf der Hut und erzählt mir, wenn euch etwas über die Fremden zu Ohren kommt", wandte sich der Schulleiter an das Gryffindor-Trio.

Die drei Freunde nickten, zuerst ein wenig enttäuscht von der Vorsicht des Schulleiters. Doch sie konnten verstehen, daß man gerade in gefährlichen Zeiten wie diesen vorsichtig sein mußte, wem man vertraute. Und auch wenn die drei Gryffindor den geheimnisvollen Fremden nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages instinktiv vertrauten, so war es doch sicher klug, sich erst weitere Informationen zu beschaffen, bevor man an die Gruppe herantrat.

Während Harry und seine Freunde Professor Dumbledore und Remus von ihren Erlebnissen im Verbotenen Wald erzählten, hatte sich Yuugi nach einem kurzen Besuch in der Krankenstation von Hogwarths in seine Räume zurückgezogen. Madame Pomfrey hatte die Verletzung, welche ihm das Bicorne zugefügt hatte, wieder geheilt und so zeugte nur noch Yuugis am Arm zerfetzter Mantel von dem Abenteuer.

In seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, hob Horus von Yuugis Schulter, wo er bis dahin gesessen und alles um sich herum aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, ab und flog zu der Stange, welche plötzlich erschienen war, als Yuugi mit Horus aus der Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt war. Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar hatte dies als eine weitere Besonderheit der Zaubererwelt akzeptiert.

Yuugi stellte seinen Laptop, den er wieder aus Hagrids Hütte geholt hatte, sowie die Tasche mit den Nachrichten von seinen Freunden auf dem Tisch ab und zog dann seinen Mantel aus. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den zerfetzten Ärmel des Kleidungsstücks und grummelte leise vor sich hin. „Das war mein Lieblingsmantel."

Im nächsten Augenblick schlangen sich starke Arme um seine Taille und Yami meinte, indem er seinen Kopf auf Yuugis Schulter ablegte: „Der Mantel ist nur von materiellem Wert, Aibou. Er kann repariert oder ersetzt werden. Viel wichtiger ist mir deine Gesundheit, Yuugi. Auch wenn du sagtest, daß die Verletzung durch diese seltsame Kreatur nur oberflächlich war, so war die Krankenschwester doch anscheinend nicht ganz so optimistisch wie du in ihrer Einschätzung." Damit spielte der ehemalige Pharao auf die Äußerung von Madame Pomfrey an, welche beim Anblick der verschorften Kratzspuren nicht sehr glücklich ausgesehen hatte und zu Yuugi gesagt hatte, daß aus dieser relativ geringfügigen Wunde ohne qualifizierte Betreuung rasch etwas Bedenklicheres hätte entstehen können. Zum Beispiel eine Blutvergiftung.

Yami strich mit behutsamen Fingern über die Stelle an Yuugis rechtem Unteram, wo noch vor einer Viertelstunde die Haut durch tiefe Kratzspuren aufgerissen gewesen war und festigte unwillkürlich seine Umarmung. Yuugi war bei der federleichten Berührung seines Seelenpartners zusammengeschauert und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an Yami. Dann drehte er sich herum und schenkte dem ehemaligen Pharao einen sanften Kuß, bevor er erneut auf den Mantel schaute, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Mein Lieblingsmantel", schmollte er.

Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hikari war wie der eines kleinen Kindes, dessen Spielzeug kaputt gegangen war – und brachte Yami damit wie erhofft zum Lachen. Yuugi hatte schon vor langer Zeit herausgefunden, wie er seinen Seelenpartner wieder aufheitern konnte, egal, worum es sich drehte. Und er nutzte dazu jede Gelegenheit, denn Yami fühlte sich schnell schuldig, wenn Yuugi etwas zustieß oder der Hikari etwas nicht bekam, was ihm nach der Meinung des ehemaligen Pharaos zustand. So war es dem jungen Mann auch jetzt wieder gelungen, das Thema seiner Verletzung dadurch abzuschließen, daß er seine Affinität zu seinem langen Mantel übertrieb.

Schmunzelnd nahm Yuugis dunkle Hälfte ihm das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand und meinte: „Ich schenke dir einen neuen, Hikari." Violette Augen strahlten auf und richteten sich erwartungsfroh auf Yami. „Versprochen?" Yamis amüsiertes Lächeln wurde eindeutig liebevoll, als er in die sanften Augen seiner lichten Seelenhälfte blickte und bestätigte: „Versprochen."

„Danke, Yami!" Yuugi schlang die Arme um Yami und schmiegte sich eng an den Pharao. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung und hüllte Yuugi gleichzeitig über ihr Seelenband in ein Gefühl endloser Zuneigung. **Ich liebe dich, Aibou.**

_**Ich liebe dich auch, Yami. Und ich liebe deine Fürsorge, auch wenn du es manchmal ein wenig übertreibst.**_

**Verlang nicht von mir, das zu bedauern, Yuugi. Das könnte ich nicht. Du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf der Welt...ohne dich wäre meine Existenz sinnlos.**

**_So wie die meine ohne dich. Und ich gebe zu...daß ich an deiner Stelle wohl nicht anders reagieren würde._** Ein mentales Lächeln war die Antwort auf dieses Zugeständnis Yuugis, begleitet von einem Gefühl tiefster Dankbarkeit. Yami erinnerte sich noch an recht wenig aus seinem ersten Leben, so daß er nicht wußte, ob er damals von seiner Familie geliebt wurde. Daher war für ihn Yuugis Vertrauen und Freundschaft, sowie später seine schrankenlose Liebe ein äußerst wertvolles Geschenk, welches er in seinem Herzen bewahrte und mit all seiner Kraft zu erwidern suchte.

Für ein paar Minuten standen die zwei Seelenpartner schweigend aneinandergelehnt da, bevor Yami schließlich seine Umarmung lockerte, Yuugi einen Kuß auf die Stirn drückte und dann zurücktrat. Yuugi lächelte warm, bevor er nach der Tasche griff, welche Horus gebracht hatte. Der junge Mann ließ sich neben Yami auf dem Sofa nieder und öffnete die Tasche, um ihre gesamte Post herauszuholen. Das kleine Kästchen mit dem Logo der Kaiba-Corporation setzte Yuugi vorerst vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab, um sich dem Rest der Briefe zuzuwenden. Für einen Augenblick sahen sich Yami und er etwas entgeistert an, da sie wirklich eine Fülle von Briefen vor sich hatten.

Dann huschte ein Lächeln über Yamis ernste Züge und er meinte: „Wo willst du anfangen, Aibou? Wir haben anscheinend die große Auswahl." Yuugi betrachtete den Stapel an Post mit einem Kopfschütteln und deutete dann auf den versiegelten Brief vom Ägyptischen Museum. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns erst die offizielle Post an, Yami, bevor wir uns in die Berichte unserer Freunde vertiefen."

Als Reaktion auf Yuugis Entscheidung griff Yami nach dem entsprechenden Brief und öffnete ihn. Der ehemalige Herrscher überflog die Zeilen kurz, bevor er den Brief an Yuugi weiterreichte und meinte: „Die amtliche Einladung, auf die wir gewartet haben, Aibou. Anscheinend sollst du am wirklich den Streit schlichten, den Bakura durch seine Bemerkung über die Schmuckgegenstände provoziert hat."

Yuugis Gesicht überflog ein Lächeln, als er die etwas gestelzten Formulierungen las, welche ihn für das kommende Wochenende in das Ägyptische Museum in Kairo einluden. Wie Yami schon gesagt hatte, wurde er als Experte für altägyptische Dialekte und Schriften gebeten, die Hieroglyphen auf den betreffenden Schmuckgegenständen neu zu übersetzen, um den Streit zwischen Bakura und dem Fremdenführer des Museums beizulegen.

Aufblickend meinte der junge Mann: „Nächstes Wochenende also. Gut, damit haben wir noch genug Zeit, um eine kurze Auszeit vom Unterricht bei Onkel Albus zu erbitten. Ich wollte die kommenden Stunden sowieso mit etwas mehr Beteiligung der Schüler gestalten; das trifft sich somit ganz gut."

„Wir sollten die Zeit auch nutzen, um mit Ishizu und Malik über das zu sprechen, was wir bisher über die Schatten-Chroniken herausgefunden haben, Hikari. Und vielleicht weiß Ishizu inzwischen auch mehr über die Bedeutung ihrer Visionen." Yuugi nickte zustimmend. „Ein etwas längerer Aufenthalt also. Vielleicht können wir schon morgen oder übermorgen aufbrechen, dann sind wir für die Stunde am Montag wieder zurück. Ich werde nachher versuchen, mit Onkel Albus darüber zu sprechen. Doch laß uns jetzt die anderen Briefe lesen; ich bin neugierig, was unseren Freunden alles während unserer Abwesenheit passiert ist."

Da Yami dieses Gefühl teilte, arbeiteten sich die beiden Seelenpartner nach und nach durch den Stapel an Briefen, welche ihre Freunde ihnen geschickt hatten. Jou, Anzu und Honda berichteten vor allem von alltäglichen Erlebnissen. Während Anzu die von ihr schon als Kind erträumte Tanzausbildung begonnen hatte, war Jou in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten und studierte an der Universität von Domino Architektur. Honda hingegen hatte es nach Tokyo verschlagen, wo er an der Universität Sportwissenschaft belegt hatte; er wollte später einmal ein Studio für Kampfsport eröffnen, dies jedoch durch eine Ausbildung absichern.

Yuugi und Yami waren stolz auf die Fortschritte, welche ihre drei ältesten Freunde in ihren Fächern machten, amüsierten sich jedoch auch köstlich über die Eskapaden, von denen besonders Honda und Jou berichteten. Die Beiden würden sich – zum Glück – niemals ändern.

Yuugi schmunzelte noch immer über einer Passage in Jous Brief, als er plötzlich über ihr Seelenband leichte Beunruhigung von Yami zu ihm fließen spürte. Aufblickend richtete der junge Mann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf seine dunkle Hälfte und runzelte die Stirn, als er anhand der Schrift auf dem Brief, welchen Yami in der Hand hielt, erkannte, daß dieser von Ishizu stammte.

„Schlechte Neuigkeiten?", wollte Yuugi alarmiert wissen, indem er sich zu seinem Seelenpartner hinüberlehnte und versuchte, Ishizus Brief ebenfalls zu lesen. Yami sah auf und meinte nachdenklich: „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, Hikari. Ishizu berichtet von seltsamen Vorkommnissen in Kairo. Einbrüche in gewisse Geschäfte und dergleichen. Außerdem haben Malik, Ryou und Bakura auf ihren Streifzügen durch Kairos Museen seltsame Leute dort herumstreichen sehen. Bakura ist diesen Personen ein paar Mal gefolgt, hat jedoch nicht viel herausfinden können, da er ihre Spur im Gedränge verlor. Bedenkt man Bakuras Erfahrung, finde ich dies ziemlich bedenklich..." Yami schwieg für einen Augenblick und Yuugi lehnte sich zurück, um die Neuigkeiten für sich zu ordnen. Das hörte sich wirklich Alles sehr seltsam an und schürte auch in Yuugi ein Gefühl von Beunruhigung.

„Hat Ishizu noch mehr geschrieben?", fragte der junge Mann seinen Seelenpartner schließlich.

"Sie hat den Verdacht, daß diese Ereignisse mit ihren Visionen in Zusammenhang stehen, will jedoch in diesem Brief zur Sicherheit nicht genauer werden. Sie bittet uns, für unseren Besuch mehr Zeit einzuplanen, damit wir über diese Vorkommnisse sprechen können", erklärte Yami, nachdem er Ishizus Brief nochmals gelesen hatte.

Yuugi hob eine Augenbraue. „Damit steht es fest. Ich werde nachher Onkel Albus bitten, mir ab morgen bis zum Wochenende frei zu geben. Wenn Ishizu so deutlich um Hilfe bittet, müssen die Geschehnisse in Kairo sie wirklich beunruhigen." Yami nickte zustimmend zu der Einschätzung seines Hikaris zur Lage ihrer Freunde in Ägypten, denn auch ihm war bewußt, daß Ishizu durchaus fähig war, Krisen allein oder mit der Unterstützung von Malik und Odeon zu bewältigen. Doch anscheinend wollte die junge Ägypterin auch die Meinung von Yuugi und seinem Seelenpartner haben, bevor einer von ihnen zur Tat schritt.

Der ehemalige Pharao legte Ishizus Brief zu den anderen, die Yuugi und er schon gelesen hatten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Kästchen, welches Seto ihnen gesandt hatte und Yamis Neugier war erneut geweckt. Er nahm das Kästchen in die Hand und betrachtete es nunmehr genauer, da er herausfinden wollte, was der Chef der Kaiba-Corporation seinem Hikari geschickt hatte.

Auch Yuugi musterte das Kästchen in Yamis Hand voller Interesse, als sein Seelenpartner dieses öffnete. In dem Kästchen lag etwas, was der junge Mann kurz darauf als Mikrochip erkannte. Dies wurde auch durch die Nachricht bestätigt, welche dem Chip beilag und in Setos charakteristischer Handschrift und Kürze abgefaßt war. Sie besagte nämlich, daß Yuugi den Chip mit seinem Laptop verbinden sollte, bevor er ihn startete. Alles Weitere würde er dann erfahren.

Yuugi runzelte die Stirn, nachdem er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen hatte und seufzte dann tief auf. „Seto spricht mal wieder in Rätseln, Yami. Ich wünschte, er würde manchmal ein wenig genauer erläutern, was man mit den Sachen tun soll, welche er schickt. Nicht jeder ist ein Computergenie wie er. ‚_Verbinde ihn mit deinem Laptop' _ist nicht gerade das, was ich unter einer Erläuterung verstehe", grummelte der Hikari vor sich hin, stand jedoch gleichzeitig auf, um den spärlichen Anweisungen aus Setos Nachricht zu folgen.

Der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar trat zu seinem Laptop, den er vorher auf dem Tisch ganz in der Nähe abgelegt hatte und holte den tragbaren Computer aus seiner Hülle. Damit kehrte er zu Yami zurück, welcher ihm mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln entgegensah, da er den leichten Mißmut seiner lichten Hälfte nur zu gut verstand. Auch wenn der ehemalige Pharao durch Yuugis Erläuterungen mit den technischen Geräten der Neuzeit inzwischen gut zurechtkam, so war ihm dennoch bewußt, daß er deren Feinheiten wahrscheinlich nie verstehen würde. Nicht, daß es ihn interessiert hätte. Ebenso wie Yuugi beschränkte er das Ausmaß seiner Kenntnisse auf die praktische Anwendung.

Yuugi stellte den Laptop auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa, auf dem Yami saß, ab und musterte dann den Mikrochip genauer. Und erkannte, daß er diesen wahrscheinlich einfach nur an der Rückseite einstecken mußte. Gesagt, getan.

Unter Yamis wachsamen Augen holte Yuugi tief Luft, bevor er seinen Laptop startete. Er wußte, daß Seto ihm nichts Gefährliches schicken würde, doch gingen dessen Kenntnisse in Computertechnologie weit über die seinen hinaus. Und es würde Yami und ihn bei ihrer Arbeit ziemlich behindern, sollte durch das, was der Chip beinhaltete, Yuugis Laptop abstürzen.

Doch nichts Aufregendes geschah, während der Computer hochfuhr und Yuugi atmete erleichtert auf, stutzte jedoch schon im nächsten Augenblick, als auf dem Bildschirm das Logo der Kaiba-Corporation erschien. Anscheinend verband der Chip seinen Computer mit dem Netzwerk von Setos Firma, was Yuugi jedoch verwunderte, da er wußte, wie sehr sein älterer Freund auf die Sicherheit seines Netzwerkes bedacht war. Was wiederum nicht verwunderte, denn schon mehr als einmal hatten fremde Hacker versucht, sich in das System der Kaiba-Corporation einzuklinken, um das Netzwerk mit Viren zu zerstören oder Firmengeheimnisse zu stehlen.

Während Yuugi sich noch fragte, wieso er auf einmal Zugriff auf Setos Cybernetz bekam, wandelte sich der Bildschirm erneut. Und was – oder vielmehr wer – nunmehr dort zu sehen war, entlockte Yuugi einen überraschten Ausruf. Doch der junge Mann fing sich rasch wieder und lächelte erfreut.

„Noah! Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen", grüßte er den circa 15jährigen Jungen, welcher nun auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war und Yami und ihn verschmitzt angrinste. „Hey Yuugi! Hey Yami!", erwiderte er mit einem Winken. „Dann habt ihr also den Chip auch endlich bekommen. Ich dachte schon, Seto will mich ärgern und gibt ihn euch nicht."

Den letzten Satz beendete Noah mit einem übertriebenen Schmollen, welches Yuugi und seinen Seelenpartner einen amüsierten Blick tauschen ließ. Sie kannten die Kabbeleien zwischen Seto und seinem Stiefbruder zu gut, als daß sie sich täuschen ließen. Unter all den Sticheleien spürte nicht nur Yuugi eine tiefe Zuneigung zwischen ihnen und Mokuba. Letzterer war von Anfang an gegenüber dem Jungen mit dem türkisfarbenen Haar freundlich und aufgeschlossen gewesen – ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder – doch schließlich hatte auch Seto brüderliche Gefühle für Noah entwickelt. Auch wenn er diese geschickt zu verbergen verstand und nicht offen artikulierte wie seine Liebe zu Mokuba. Dennoch wußten die Freunde der Kaiba-Brüder, daß Seto auch für Noah inzwischen viel riskieren würde, da er diesen mittlerweile ebenfalls zu seiner Familie zählte.

„Es war nicht Setos Schuld, daß es so lange dauerte, Noah", versuchte Yuugi dem Jüngeren zu erläutern. „Yami und ich befinden uns nur zur Zeit gerade nicht in Japan, sondern sind in Schottland. Und die Postwege zu der Schule, wo wir uns aufhalten, sind gewöhnungsbedürftig, um es einmal vorsichtig auszudrücken."

Noah legte den Kopf schräg und schien zu überlegen, dann meinte er: „Jou hat erzählt, daß ihr für eine geraume Weile in Europa bleiben werdet. Daher ist meine Erfindung auch eine gute Möglichkeit, trotzdem in Kontakt zu bleiben", meinte der Junge mit sichtlichem Stolz.

Yuugi lächelte und fragte: „Dann haben wir dir diesen Computerchip zu verdanken? Wir haben uns ehrlich gesagt schon gewundert, daß Seto uns plötzlich Geschenke sendet."

Noah grinste bei Yuugis Worten und nickte dann. „Ja, der Chip ist meine neueste Erfindung. Mir war schrecklich langweilig, da Seto wegen seiner Geschäfte so wenig Zeit für mich hat und Mokuba mit der Schule viel zu tun hat. Da brauchte ich ein Projekt, das mich beschäftigt, bevor ich Seto den letzten Nerv raube und er mir vielleicht noch den Stecker rauszieht."

Diese Worte entlockten den Seelenpartnern ein Schmunzeln, doch sie wußten, daß Noahs Hartnäckigkeit Seto manchmal wirklich an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb. Doch der Jüngste der Kaiba-Brüder war oftmals einfach nur einsam, da er keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen konnte und daher auf die Zeit angewiesen war, welche seine Brüder für ihn aufbringen konnten. Es war kein Wunder, daß er versuchte, diesem Zustand abzuhelfen. Und Yuugi war nur zu gern bereit, sich mit dem etwas vorwitzigen, aber im Grunde gutherzigen Jungen hin und wieder zu unterhalten, wenn diesem danach war. Und der nachsichtige Ausdruck in Yamis karmesinroten Augen machte Yuugi klar, daß auch seine dunkle Hälfte nicht anders dachte.

„Erklärst du uns, was es mit diesem Chip genau auf sich hat, Noah?", wollte Yuugi wissen, wobei er sich bequem zurücklehnte, da er sich auf ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Jungen einstellte. Yami rutschte näher an seinen Hikari heran und Yuugi nahm dies zum Anlaß, seinen Kopf auf der breiten Schulter des ehemaligen Pharaos abzulegen. Dieser strich ihm daraufhin zärtlich durch das noch immer lange Haar, bevor er seinen Arm um Yuugis Taille schlang und beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz auf Noah richteten.

Der Junge mit dem türkisfarbenen Haar blühte unter der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Seelenpartner sichtlich auf und begann mit seiner Erklärung. „Der Chip gibt euch Zugang zu einem Teil des Cybernetzwerkes der Kaiba-Corporation. Nachdem Seto mir die Sicherheit des Netzwerks übertragen hatte, habe ich diese verstärkt. Jetzt kommt von außen keiner mehr hier rein, wenn er nicht die richtige Kennung und den Sicherheitscode hat. Ich habe sogar ein paar Duel Monster und ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten programmiert, die Setos Cybernetzwerk bewachen.  
Doch nachdem ich für die Netzsicherheit alles getan hatte, was möglich war, hatte ich wie gesagt Langeweile und habe – mit Setos Erlaubnis – einen Teil des Netzwerks zu einer Art Chatroom umfunktioniert. Jeder unserer Freunde hat inzwischen einen solchen Chip von Seto erhalten, nachdem ich diese programmiert hatte – und jetzt habt ihr, wann immer ihr wollt, Zugriff auf meinen Chatroom. Vorerst könnt ihr euch nur mit mir unterhalten, doch bald habe ich das System auch so weit, daß mehrere von euch gleichzeitig mit mir und anderen unserer Freunde sprechen können. Im Prinzip ist es wie in einem Internet-Chatroom, nur, daß wir uns gleichzeitig sehen und miteinander sprechen können und ihr euch nicht die Finger wundschreiben müßt, um Neuigkeiten auszutauschen."

„Das war eine sehr kluge Idee, Noah", zollte Yami dem Jüngeren gebührend Lob. „Deine Erfindung macht es für uns alle viel leichter, in Verbindung miteinander zu bleiben, egal, wo wir uns gerade aufhalten." „Ich bin sicher, Seto war stolz auf dich, daß du etwas Derartiges ganz allein zustande gebracht hast", setzte Yuugi noch zu Yamis Worten hinzu und sah Noah verlegen zu Boden blicken.

Als der Junge mit dem türkisfarbenen Haar wieder aufblickte, leuchtete es glücklich in seinen Augen, was Yuugi verdeutlichte, daß Seto wohl wirklich ein paar lobende Worte gefunden haben mußte. Oder wenigstens Noahs Projekt für seiner Zeit würdig befunden hatte. Ansonsten hätte der Älteste der Kaiba-Brüder sich sicher auch nicht breitschlagen lassen, die Computerchips zu versenden. Seto war wie gesagt sehr eigen, wenn es um seine Firma ging.

Nachdem Noah den beiden Seelenpartnern noch etwas ausführlicher die Funktionen des Chips erläutert hatte, tauschten die Drei noch Neuigkeiten aus, denn Noah war – wie der Rest ihrer Freunde – sehr neugierig, was Yami und Yuugi alles so in Schottland erlebten. Während ihres Plauderns verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und so blickten die drei Freunde alle ein wenig erstaunt auf, als auf einmal inmitten von Yuugis Räumlichkeiten der Zauberer der Zeit erschien und den jungen Mann auf die Uhrzeit hinwies.

Yuugis violette Augen weiteten sich erstaunt und er meinte mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Ich kriege wirklich langsam den Eindruck, daß mir hier mein Zeitgefühl abhanden kommt." Mit einem Lächeln bedankte er sich bei seinem Monster für die Erinnerung, woraufhin der Zauberer der Zeit wieder verschwand.

Sich Noah zuwendend, meinte der Hikari: „Es tut mir leid, Noah, doch wir müssen unser Gespräch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt fortsetzen. Yami und ich haben in einer knappen halben Stunde unseren nächsten Unterricht abzuhalten und dafür muß ich noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen."

Für einen Augenblick stand Noah leichte Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch als Yuugi ihm versprach, sich bald wieder zu melden, machte dieses Gefühl Akzeptanz Platz. Der Junge mit dem türkisfarbenen Haar verstand, daß seine Freunde noch anderweitige Pflichten hatten. Bevor er sich jedoch vorerst verabschiedete, fiel Noah noch etwas ein.

„Was ich fast vergessen hätte, Yuugi", sagte er, „beim ersten Mal hat euch die Programmierung meines Chips automatisch in das System eingewählt. Damit ihr auch weiterhin Zugang erhaltet, müssen Yami und du euch einen persönlichen Code ausdenken, den nur ihr beide kennt. Ich habe Seto versprochen, höchste Sicherheit gelten zu lassen – ihr wißt doch, daß das Cybernetz der Kaiba-Corporation ständig durch irgendwelche Hacker angegriffen wird, auch wenn diese null Chance haben, durch meine Sicherheitswälle zu kommen. Jedenfalls", kam der Blauhaarige wieder zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Rede zurück, „braucht ihr wie gesagt einen Sicherheitscode. Gebt ihn gleich mal ein, damit ich ihn freigeben kann und er von den Schutzprogrammen akzeptiert wird."

Yuugi nickte zu Noahs Worten, bevor er kurz nachdachte und dann auf der Tastatur einen mehrstelligen Zahlencode eingab. Aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus nutzte er danach noch ein wenig Schattenmagie, indem er sein Millenniumspuzzle aktivierte, um seinem Zahlencode noch eine magische Komponente zu geben. Dadurch wurde dieser Code praktisch einzigartig und schuf damit das höchste Level an Sicherheit für Setos Computernetz, welches Yuugi sich vorstellen konnte. Das zustimmende Nicken von Yami bedeutete ihm, daß seine dunkle Seelenhälfte den Code akzeptierte und sich ebenfalls eingeprägt hatte. Auch Noah war zufrieden mit Yuugis Paßwort und gab bereitwillig die Freigabe. Danach verabschiedete er sich von Yuugi und Yami, um sich weiter mit einigen seiner Projekte zu beschäftigen, bis wieder jemand Kontakt mit ihm aufnahm.

Yuugi hingegen bereitete seine Unterlagen für seine zweite Unterrichtsstunde vor, bevor er sich schließlich mit Yami zum Geschichts-Klassenraum begab. Diesem hatte er dank Remus' und Professor McGonagalls Hilfe eine gemütlichere Atmosphäre gegeben, was auch den Schülern sofort auffiel, als sie den Raum kurz vor Stundenbeginn betraten und Yuugi schon auf sie warten sahen.

Mit großen Augen musterten sie ihren so völlig veränderten Geschichtsklassenraum, während sie ein wenig unschlüssig im vorderen Teil des Raumes stehenblieben. Dies war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn ihre sonst üblichen Tische und Stühle waren verschwunden und hatten statt dessen in Vierergruppen angeordneten großen Sitzkissen weichen müssen. Dies gab dem ganzen Raum – ebenso wie die mit ägyptischen Motiven und Schriftzeichen bestickten Teppiche an allen Wänden sowie die verschiedensten Tier-Statuen, welche überall herumstanden – ein orientalisches, völlig fremdartiges Flair.

Yuugi ließ seinen verwunderten Schülern ein wenig Zeit, damit sie sich an die Veränderungen, die er ihren Klassenraum unterzogen hatte, zu gewöhnen. Schließlich räusperte er sich jedoch, da er mit seiner Unterrichtsstunde beginnen wollte.

„Findet euch zu Gruppen zusammen, welche jeweils aus einem Mitglied jedes Hauses bestehen", bestimmte Yuugi mit einer auffordernden Geste zu den Sitzkissen, als sich ihm die fragenden Blicke der Jugendlichen zuwandten. Das darauf einsetzende Gewühl beobachtete der junge Japaner mit nachdenklichen Augen; er enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars, als er bemerkte, wie sich zwar nach kurzem Zögern die Ravenclaws, Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs zu einzelnen Grüppchen zusammenfanden, die Slytherins jedoch weiterhin unter sich blieben.

Yuugi hörte Yami in seinen Gedanken entnervt aufseufzen, bevor der ehemalige Pharao damit begann, wenig schmeichelhafte Dinge über das Verhalten der Jugendlichen ihres Hauses vor sich hinzumurmeln. Auch der Hikari fand, daß die Slytherins sich nicht ihrem Alter entsprechend verhielten und entschloß sich, diese daher auch dementsprechend zu behandeln.

Mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung hieß er die aus Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws bestehenden Grüppchen Platz nehmen, hielt die Slytherins jedoch mit einem ruhigen Kommando auf, als diese sich ebenfalls setzen wollten. Während die meisten der Jugendlichen aus diesem Haus daraufhin leicht verlegen begannen, den Blick von Yuugis klaren Augen zu meiden, wurden einige von ihnen wütend ob dieser Demütigung und funkelten ihren Professor aufgebracht an. Bezeichnenderweise bestand diese Gruppe aus Theodore Nott und seinen Freunden, während Draco vollkommen gleichgültig angesichts der Situation wirkte und es nur anhand des leichten Glitzerns in seinen hellgrauen Augen deutlich wurde, daß er alles genau verfolgte.

Yuugi ließ sich indessen nicht für eine Sekunde einschüchtern und begegnete den zornigen Blicken vollkommen gelassen. Er hob eine schmale Augenbraue und meinte: „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, daß ich gesagt hatte, ihr möget euch in Gruppen zu viert zusammenfinden und dabei jeweils ein Mitglied jedes Hauses Teil jener Gruppen sein. Was war daran mißzuverstehen?"

„Wieso sollten wir eurer Aufforderung folgen? Was sollte das schon bringen?", fuhr Nott auf. Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf die Ravenclaws, Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs fuhr er fort: „Ihr scheint nicht zu wissen, daß es die vier Häuser aus bestimmten Gründen gibt und Slytherins lieber unter Ihresgleichen bleiben. Seht Ihr nicht, daß.."

„Alles, was ich gerade sehe", unterbrach Yuugi Theodore Notts Rede ruhig, aber bestimmt, „ist eine Gruppe von angeblich Erwachsenen, welche sich wie Kindergartenkinder benehmen, die nicht ihren Willen bekommen und deswegen schmollen. Fehlt eigentlich nur noch, daß ihr euch auf den Boden werft, mit den Füßen strampelt und einen Wutanfall bekommt, um dieses Bild perfekt zu machen", endete Yuugi mit hörbarem Sarkasmus. Er mochte Notts überhebliche Art nicht nur ihm, sondern auch seinen Mitschülern gegenüber überhaupt nicht und nutzte daher die Gelegenheit dazu, dies auch deutlich werden zu lassen.

Vereinzeltes Kichern wurde im Klassenraum hörbar, als die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs sich bildlich vorstellten, was ihr junger Professor gerade beschrieben hatte. Selbst einige der Slytherin schienen für einen Moment Probleme zu haben, eine belustigte Reaktion zu verbergen. Yuugi meinte zu sehen, wie kurzzeitig auch Dracos Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, bevor die Züge des Blonden wieder zu einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit erstarrten.

Während Nott Yuugi mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen versuchte und sichtlich nach einer passenden Antwort auf dessen Worte suchte, rührte sich Draco plötzlich. Er löste sich aus der Gruppe seiner Hauskameraden und ging langsam durch den Klassenraum zu Harrys Gruppe, wo er sich elegant auf dem vierten, bis dahin noch freien, Sitzkissen niederließ, ohne den verblüfften Blicken, welche seine Handlung verfolgten, Beachtung zu schenken.

Kühle rauchgraue Augen musterten Yuugi, um dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen, doch der junge Japaner nickte Draco nur kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Rest der Slytherins zuwandte und abwartend eine Augenbraue hob. Daraufhin entwich Blaise ein kaum wahrnehmbares Seufzen und der Schwarzhaarige folgte dem Beispiel seines besten Freundes, indem er sich ebenfalls einer Gruppe seiner Mitschüler zuwandte. Die Wahl, die er traf, war ebenso unerwartet wie zuvor die Dracos, doch Blaise kommentierte Hermines leicht schockierten Blick, als er sich neben ihr auf das freie Sitzkissen sinken ließ, nur mit einem leichten Schulterzucken.

Doch in seinen dunklen Augen schimmerte – ebenso wie in Dracos und vieler anderer der anwesenden Jugendlichen – erneut gewachsener Respekt gegenüber ihrem Geschichtsprofessor, der es so gelassen und dennoch eindrucksvoll verstand, sich gegen die ständigen, stillen Herausforderungen des Slytherin-Hauses durchzusetzen.

Dies schien auch ein als Signal für den Rest der Slytherins zu gelten, welche nunmehr Einer nach dem Anderen dem Beispiel der beiden Jugendlichen folgten und sich noch freie Plätze suchten. Schließlich blieben nur noch Nott und seine Freunde übrig. Die Letzteren wurden unter den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler immer nervöser, sich sichtlich wünschend, sie könnten im Erdboden versinken. Nott hingegen funkelte Yuugi noch immer wütend an, als würde er glauben, er könne dem Älteren damit beeindrucken. Doch Yuugis klare, violette Augen blickten ungerührt zurück, mit einem Licht in ihren normalerweise sanften Tiefen, welches ein unbehagliches Gefühl in dem jungen Slytherin entstehen ließ.

Er merkte immer deutlicher, daß sich Professor Mutou von ihm oder seinen Mitschülern nicht verunsichern oder gar einschüchtern ließ. Auch wenn er ein Muggel war, so schien er dennoch keine Furcht zu kennen. Vielmehr war da etwas in den ruhigen Augen des Älteren, das Nott wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung im Hogwarths-Express einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, da er das plötzliche Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, daß der junge Mann vor ihm – wenn er denn dazu getrieben wurde – ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner sein konnte. Zum ersten Mal fuhr es Nott durch den Sinn, daß er sich gerade auf gefährlich glattes Eis begab, wenn er seinen ungewöhnlichen Professor so offensichtlich herausforderte. Dieser verbarg mehr in sich, als es der erste Eindruck zeigte.

**Er beginnt zu verstehen, daß er dich mit seinem Verhalten nicht beeindrucken kann, Hikari**, merkte Yami mental an, da er wie seine lichte Hälfte den Ausdruck in Notts Augen zu deuten verstand.

**_Mag sein, Yami. Doch er ist noch lange nicht so weit, dies auch offen zuzugeben oder gar danach zu handeln_**, entgegnete Yuugi mit einem stillen Seufzen, als das nachdenkliche Licht aus Notts Augen wieder verschwand und der vorherigen Abneigung Platz machte.

**Es ist ein Anfang. Manche Leute brauchen länger, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, Aibou.**

_**Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Yami. Ich habe keine Lust, mich das ganze Jahr mit ihm herumzuärgern.**_

**Das wird nicht geschehen. Sollte der überhebliche junge Mann glauben, er könne auf Dauer so mit dir umspringen, werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, ihn die Konsequenzen spüren zu lassen, Yuugi. **War Yamis Stimme auch völlig ruhig bei diesen Worten, so spürte Yuugi doch den entschlossenen Tonfall darin. Sowie den Beschützerinstinkt des ehemaligen Pharaos, der immer dann besonders stark zum Tragen kam, wenn Yuugi ungerecht behandelt wurde.

Mit einem beruhigenden, jedoch auch dankbaren Gedanken an Yami schloß Yuugi ihr mentales Gespräch ab und schenkte dann Nott und seinen Freunden einen bezeichnenden Blick, welcher die vier Jugendlichen unwillkürlich die Köpfe einziehen ließ, bevor sie sich schnell einen Platz suchten. Auch wenn Yuugi nicht Professor Snapes bedrohliche, kühle Aura verströmte, so war dennoch spürbar gewesen, daß sich seine Geduld dem Ende zuneigte – und keiner der Schüler war gewillt, herauszufinden, was passieren würde, wenn dem jungen Japaner der Geduldsfaden riß. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen versprach, daß dies keine schöne Angelegenheit sein würde.

„Na endlich", murmelte Yuugi leise vor sich hin und zählte in Gedanken langsam bis zehn, bevor er die Unterrichtsstunde eröffnete. Anscheinend verhielten sich jugendliche Zauberer ebenso pubertär wie Jungen und Mädchen ihres Alters, denen keine Magie gegeben war. Hallelujah.

Indem er sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf einem weichen Kissen niederließ, welches ihn wieder auf Augenhöhe mit seinen Schülern brachte, meinte Yuugi: „Ok, dann laßt uns diese Stunde damit beginnen, daß wir die Inhalte der letzten Stunde rekapitulieren. Jeder von euch erzählt mir etwas, an das er sich von unserer Unterhaltung erinnert."

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sich die ersten Hände in die Luft reckten. Es waren vornehmlich Ravenclaws, deren Wissensdurst sie zu der Art von Schülern machte, welche für Lehrer ein Traum waren – fleißig und gut in der Mitarbeit. Aber auch Hermines Hand war natürlich wieder unter denen, die sich meldeten, ebenso wie einige andere Schüler aus ihrem Haus.

Yuugi wählte nacheinander die Schüler aus und hörte aufmerksam zu, wenn sie berichteten, was sie sich von der letzten Stunde gemerkt hatten. Er erkannte rasch, daß die meisten von ihnen ihm wirklich bei seinen Erzählungen zugehört hatten, denn sie gaben oft auch Details wieder, welche man nicht so ohne weiteres in einem Lehrbuch fand.

Der junge Mann belohnte die Schüler auch mit Punkten, wobei nach kurzer Zeit auffiel, daß er Unterschiede dabei machte, wie viele Punkte er vergab. Doch erst, als Yuugi, nachdem er Padma Patil aus Ravenclaw für ihre korrekte Wiedergabe der Aufgabe der Nilometer 10 Punkte gegeben hatte, den Bericht eines Slytherins mit nur 5 Punkten belohnte, kam es zu Unmutsäußerung.

Bezeichnenderweise war es wiederum einer von Notts Freunden, der sich über die angebliche Benachteiligung der Slytherins beschwerte. Yuugi seufzte in sich hinein, ließ sich jedoch keine äußerliche Reaktion anmerken. Er hatte geahnt, daß es über kurz oder lang zu Fragen wegen seiner Bewertung kommen würde.

Dann wandte er sich dem Slytherin zu, welcher kurz darauf unsicher wurde, als Yuugi, anstatt ihm zu antworten, ihn dazu aufforderte, selbst etwas über ihre letzte Geschichtsstunde beizusteuern. Unbehaglich wand sich der junge Mann unter dem erwartungsvollen Blick der violetten Augen seines Professors und mußte schließlich zugeben, daß er nichts wußte, was er erzählen könnte.

„Nun, dies ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, Mr. Sorens, nicht wahr?", versetzte Yuugi völlig gelassen, während er seinen Schüler nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Wenn man nicht am Unterricht teilnimmt, kann man ohne Nachfrage auch kaum etwas darüber erfahren, was dort besprochen wurde." Der Angesprochene wurde blaß, denn er hatte nicht angenommen, daß seinem Professor seine Abwesenheit aufgefallen war. Auch einige andere Schüler, alles Slytherins, wurden nun unruhig und versuchten, möglichst unauffällig zu wirken.

Yuugi jedoch ließ sich nicht täuschen. Einen nach dem Anderen pickte er diejenigen Jugendlichen heraus, welche in seiner ersten Stunde gefehlt hatte und bedeutete ihnen, etwas von dem Inhalt seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde zu erzählen. Keiner von ihnen konnte dies. Daher ‚belohnte' Yuugi jeden von ihnen - bis auf Pansy Parkinson, die als Grund für ihr Fehlen eine plötzliche Krankheit ihrer Mutter angab und daher für ihr Unwissen nur 5 Minuspunkte bekam - mit 10 Minuspunkten.

Dies löste Empörung bei den Slytherins aus, die dadurch plötzlich 45 Hauspunkte verloren hatten. Theodore Nott, welcher ebenfalls unter den Abwesenden der ersten Stunde gewesen war, ließ sich sogar dazu verleiten, Yuugi Favoritismus zu unterstellen.

Diese Anschuldigung ließ ein gefährliches Licht in Yuugis Augen aufblitzen, was die Slytherins rasch wieder zum Schweigen brachte. Einige von ihnen betrachteten ihren Geschichtsprofessor jedoch mit unfreundlichen Blicken, da ihr Haus damit gleich zu Beginn des Schuljahres in den Rückstand geriet. Sie trösteten sich jedoch damit, daß sie in Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape bald wieder aufholen würden.

„Nur, damit das gleich zu Beginn geklärt wird", versetzte Yuugi nun mit deutlich kühlerer Stimme als zuvor, „ich bevorzuge weder ein Haus noch einen bestimmten Schüler eures Jahrgangs bei der Art, wie ich eure Leistungen bewerte. Jeder, der gut mitarbeitet, wird dementsprechende Punkte erhalten – ebenso wie derjenige, der unentschuldigt fehlt oder glaubt, er könne in meinem Unterricht eine ruhige Kugel schieben, entsprechende Benotungen bekommt. Ich verlange nicht, daß ihr euch für Ägypten so begeistert wie ich, doch ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit, Mitarbeit und Verständnis ist nötig und daher nicht verhandelbar. Egal, ob nun Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff – jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin wird von mir entsprechend der von ihr oder ihm erbrachten Leistung Punkte bekommen, welche zum Abschluß des Jahres dem Schulleiter als Note vorliegen werden."

Auch wenn Yuugis Stimme völlig ruhig war, war der warnende Tonfall darin nicht zu überhören. Es wurde deutlich, daß er sehr ungehalten auf den Vorwurf reagierte, jemanden ungerechterweise zu bevorzugen oder zu benachteiligen. Die Schüler erkannten, daß der sonst so freundliche und offene junge Mann auch ganz andere Töne anschlagen konnte, wenn er dazu provoziert wurde.

Viele schlugen die Augen nieder oder wichen Yuugis Blick aus, als er jedem einzelnen der Jugendlichen gerade in die Augen sah, als er fortfuhr. „Die Rivalität zwischen euren vier Häusern mag ihre Vorteile haben, doch habe ich keinesfalls die Absicht, mich in die Querelen mit hineinziehen zu lassen. Ich wurde beim Sorting in das Slytherin-Haus eingeteilt, doch dies bedeutet nicht, daß ich ‚mein' Haus bevorzugen oder benachteiligen werde. Als Professor bin ich vollkommen neutral in der Bewertung eurer Leistung, weswegen ich im Unterricht auch keine Hauspunkte verteilen werde, sondern Notenpunkte, welche nur dem betreffenden Schüler gelten."

Diese Worte weckten die Aufmerksamkeit der Jugendlichen und viele runzelten fragend die Stirn. Yuugi bemerkte dies und erklärte: „Wie gesagt, die Punkte, welche ihr hier im Unterricht bekommt, sind auf den jeweiligen Schüler bezogen. Und die Unterschiede, die ich in der Bewertung vorhin machte, erklären sich aus dem Wissenshintergrund, den ihr hattet. Diejenigen, welche sich korrekt an Einzelheiten aus der letzten Stunde erinnern konnten, erhielten dafür je 5 Punkte. Miss Patil jedoch bekam daher 10 Punkte, da sie trotz ihrer Krankheit, welche ihr die Teilnahme letzte Woche unmöglich machte, den Inhalt der Stunde nachgearbeitet hat. Das war meiner Meinung nach eine Belohnung wert."

Sich den Slytherins zuwendend, welche unentschuldigt gefehlt hatten, fuhr Yuugi fort: „Für die unbegründete und unentschuldigte Abwesenheit sowie die fehlende Nacharbeit für diese Stunde gibt es hingegen 10 Minuspunkte. Miss Parkinson bekommt 5 Minuspunkte, da die Krankheit ihrer Mutter ein Grund für ihr Fehlen darstellt, jedoch nicht für ihre mangelhafte Nacharbeit."

Yuugis sachliche Erläuterung seiner Punkteverteilung ließ mehrere Schüler nach einigem Überlegen nicken, da sie die Gerechtigkeit dieser Handlung verstehen konnten. Selbst die Slytherins waren verstummt, leicht verdutzt über das veränderte Verhalten ihres Professors. Sie erkannten, daß sie Yuugi nicht zu weit treiben konnten, da er in diesem Fall nicht mit sich spaßen lassen würde. Und sie hatten durch seine Erläuterung auch herausgefunden, daß Häuser-Rivalitäten für ihn irrelevant für seine Bewertung jedes Einzelnen von ihnen war.

Diese Einstellung war ihnen – und den Mitgliedern der anderen drei Häuser – völlig neu, da alle ihre anderen Professoren auf die eine oder andere Weise zu diesen Rivalitäten beitrugen, schon durch ihre eigene Vergangenheit als ehemalige Angehörige eines der Häuser. Daher war Yuugis Stellung unerwartet – und zuerst ein wenig irritierend, da er sich damit erneut gegen das vorherrschende System stellte. Es schien, als würde man ihn nicht in eine bestimmte Kategorie einordnen können. Immer dann, wenn man glaubte, ihn zu durchschauen zu beginnen, tat oder sagte der junge Mann etwas, was alle Thesen wieder über den Haufen warf.

Yuugi hatte die Stille nach Beendigung seiner Erklärung ein paar Minuten andauern lassen, um seine Worte einsinken zu lassen. Die Jugendlichen sollten gleich am Anfang verstehen, daß er nicht vorhatte, sich in irgendwelche Machtkämpfe der Häuser hineinziehen zu lassen. Dazu hatte er nun wirklich weder Zeit noch Lust; er wollte eigentlich nur Professor Dumbledore bei der Entzifferung der Schriftrollen helfen und währenddessen den Schülern die Kultur des Alten Ägypten ein wenig näher bringen.

„Wenn damit nun alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind", meldete sich Yuugi nach einigen Minuten erneut zu Wort, „können wir ja mit dem Unterricht fortfahren. Oder hat noch jemand eine Frage, die er unbedingt stellen möchte, bevor wir dieses Thema abschließen?"

Niemand meldete sich und so konnte Yuugi endlich damit fortfahren, die Jugendlichen nach ihren Erinnerungen aus der ersten Stunde zu befragen. Nachdem er alle Schüler gehört hatte und ihnen entsprechend Punkte erteilt hatte, kam er schließlich auf das Thema der kommenden Stunden zu sprechen und erklärte dabei auch gleich seine ungewöhnliche Gruppenzusammenstellung.

Wie er Yami schon zuvor gegenüber erwähnt hatte, wollte Yuugi die Schüler zu mehr Eigenbeteiligung ermuntern und hatte daher beschlossen, daß sie jeweils die Einführung zu einem Thema der kommenden Stunden übernehmen sollten. Und damit dabei alles gerecht ablief und niemand sich benachteiligt fühlen konnte, sollte jede Gruppe ein Mitglied jedes Hauses aufweisen. Dies hatte sich – wie sich gerade gezeigt hatte – als sehr vorausschauend erwiesen, auch wenn es Yuugi ein mentales Kopfschütteln abverlangte, wie verhärtet die Fronten zwischen den einzelnen vier Häusern, jedoch besonders zwischen den Slytherins und den anderen Häusern waren. Es machte die Aufgabe, welche ihm der Sprechende Hut zugeteilt hatte, nicht gerade einfacher.

Kapitel zuende. Uff! War mal wieder ein Akt, dieses Kapitel zuende zu schreiben, vor allem, da ich in Gedanken schon beim nächsten bin und mich wahnsinnig konzentrieren mußte, um alles in dieses Kapitel einzubauen, was wichtig ist oder später werden wird.

Ich danke für all die lieben Kommis, die ich zum letzten Kapitel erhalten habe! Weiter so! (grins)

Dragon's Angel


	17. Zurück in Kairo

**Kapitel 17: Zurück in Kairo**

Yuugi hatte sich nach seiner Unterrichtsstunde in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen, damit Yami und er weiter an der Übersetzung der Schriftrollen über das Schattenreich arbeiten konnten. Außerdem hatte er jedoch auch für diesen Tag genug von den Streitigkeiten unter den Häusern von Hogwarths, welche seiner Meinung nach überflüssig und - in gefährlichen Zeiten wie diesen - auch alles andere als hilfreich, sondern nur zusätzlich belastend waren. Yuugi verstand einfach nicht, wie sich die Jugendlichen auch noch gegenseitig das Leben schwer machen mußten, wo es doch schon so genug Gefahren und Hindernisse für eine glückliche, friedvolle Zukunft für jeden von ihnen gab. Yami hatte den jungen Mann schließlich aus seinen Grübeleien reißen müssen, da er fühlte, wie unglücklich Yuugi über die Verschwendung von Zeit war, welche die Schüler dazu hätten nutzen können, sich gegenseitig besser kennenzulernen und einander zu helfen, anstatt sich im Kleinen zu bekriegen.

Schließlich schob Yuugi den Gedanken, wie er die Feindseligkeiten zwischen den Slytherins und den anderen drei Häusern beenden konnte, vorerst beiseite und konzentrierte sich mit Yami auf die ägyptischen Schriftrollen. Für mehrere Stunden arbeiteten sie konzentriert und kamen auch ein gutes Stück weiter bei der Entzifferung des uralten Dialektes. Erst Yuugis knurrender Magen machte die zwei Seelenpartner darauf aufmerksam, wieviel Zeit vergangen war und der junge Mann beschloß, das Abendessen in der Großen Halle zu sich zu nehmen. Dort konnte er dann auch Professor Dumbledore um ein paar freie Tage bitten, um nach Ägypten zu reisen.

In der Großen Halle von Hogwarths herrschte lebhaftes Stimmengewirr, als Yuugi eintrat und sich an den Lehrertisch setzte. Remus war leider schon auf seinem Weg aus der Halle gewesen, doch Professor McGonagall nahm kurze Zeit später neben dem jungen Mann Platz und zeigte sich einem Gespräch nicht abgeneigt.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor klärte ihn in groben Zügen über die Geschichte von Hogwarths auf und erläuterte dabei auch einige der Gründe, warum die Rivalitäten zwischen den vier Häusern zum Teil so stark waren. Yuugi lauschte Professor McGonagall aufmerksam, machte jedoch keinen Hehl daraus, daß er dieses Verhalten in solch unsicheren Zeiten, wie sie die Zaubererwelt gerade durchmachte, unlogisch und falsch fand. Die grauen Augen seiner Kollegin zeigten ihr Verständnis für seine Meinung, doch machte sie auch deutlich, daß vieles an den Zuständen auf generationenlange Gewohnheiten zurückging, welche unglücklicherweise nicht von heute auf morgen rückgängig gemacht werden konnten. Und manche wollten den jetzigen Zustand auch nicht ändern, da sie Nutzen daraus zogen.

Dies entlockte Yuugi ein stilles Seufzen, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, wen Professor McGonagall damit meinte. Oft waren es die Männer im Hintergrund, welche den Profit aus einer verfahrenen Situation zogen und sich keine Gedanken um das Wohl derjenigen machten, die unter ihren Taten zu leiden hatten. Und Voldemort hatte sicher nichts dagegen, daß die neue Generation von Hexen und Zauberern untereinander rivalisierte. Auf diese Weise konnten sie sich ihm nicht effektiv in den Weg stellen und ihn vielleicht sogar zu Fall bringen.

Professor McGonagall für ihre Erläuterungen der geschichtlichen Hintergründe dankend, erhob sich Yuugi nach Beendigung seines Abendmahls und verließ die Große Halle. Er lenkte seine Schritte nun in die Richtung des Schulleiterbüros, wo er Professor Dumbledore anzutreffen hoffte, um mit diesem über seine Freistellung für die nächsten Tage zu sprechen.

Der Schulleiter war über mehrere Stapel Papiere gebeugt, blickte jedoch mit einem Lächeln auf, als Yuugi sein Büro betrat. „Yuugi, mein Junge, es ist schön, daß du mich besuchen kommst", grüßte der weißhaarige Magier seinen jungen Freund. „Wie ich hörte, hattest du heute einen aufregenden Tag...Hagrids Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald brachte mehr Überraschungen für seine Klasse mit sich, als er geplant hatte."

Yuugi nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Das kann ich nicht leugnen, Onkel Albus. Ich hatte weder erwartet, hier einem leibhaftigen Sphinx zu begegnen – noch, von diesen seltsamen Kreaturen auf dem Rückweg überfallen zu werden. Wie du mir schon vor einigen Tagen sagtest, sind die Zeiten sehr gefährlich für deine Schüler."

„Nicht nur für sie", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Mit einem Blick auf Yuugis inzwischen wieder unverletzten Arm fragte er: „Remus erzählte mir, du seist verletzt gewesen, als ihr von dem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald zurückkehrtet. Ich hoffe, die Wunde war nicht tief?"

„Nein, nur ein Kratzer von einer jener Pantherkreaturen", versuchte Yuugi die aufglimmende Sorge in den hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters zu beschwichtigen. „Madame Pomfrey hat mich ausgezeichnet versorgt und die Wunde geheilt. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, oji-san."

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich, Yuugi", versetzte Dumbledore mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Du bist wie ein Enkel für mich. Und Soguroku würde mir mit Recht die Leviten lesen, wenn er herausfinden würde, daß ich nicht für dein Wohlergehen gesorgt habe. Außerdem war es meine Bitte, welche dich überhaupt erst in diese Auseinandersetzung hineingezogen hat."

„Ich habe selbst entschieden, hierher zu kommen", machte Yuugi mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Tonfall deutlich. „Außerdem bin ich nicht unvertraut mit Gefahren. Während der letzten Jahre habe ich viel erlebt, oji-san. Die Muggelwelt mag nicht einer direkten Gefahr ausgesetzt sein wie zur Zeit die Zaubererwelt, dennoch ist sie alles andere als ungefährlich. Glaub mir, ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Nach diesen entschiedenen Worten musterte Professor Dumbledore seinen jungen Freund und sah deutlich, daß Yuugi wirklich wußte, wovon er sprach. Das ruhige Selbstbewußtsein und die innere Kraft, die der junge Japaner ausstrahlte, beruhten auf Erfahrung. _'Einer Art von Erfahrung, die ein solch junger Mensch nicht haben sollte'_, fuhr es Dumbledore durch den Sinn. Es war ein ähnlicher Ausdruck wie der in den Augen von Harry. Für einen Augenblick war der weißhaarige Zauberer versucht, Yuugi nach jenen Erlebnissen zu fragen, von denen er gerade gesprochen hatte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Wenn Yuugi ihm davon berichten wollte, würde er es schon tun.

Um auf den Grund für seinen Besuch beim Schulleiter zurückzukommen, zog Yuugi den Brief des Kurators des Ägyptischen Museums aus seiner Manteltasche und reichte ihn Dumbledore mit den Worten: „Es tut mir leid, dich so kurz nach Beginn des Schuljahres darum bitten zu müssen, oji-san, aber ich benötige den Rest der Woche, um eine Angelegenheit in Kairo zu klären." Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte der junge Mann noch erklärend hinzu: „Einer meiner Freunde hat dort im Ägyptischen Museum etwas Wirbel verursacht und ich wurde gebeten, einige Inschriften zu übersetzen, um die Angelegenheit zu klären."

„Deine Kenntnisse der altägyptischen Dialekte ist schon ziemlich bekannt geworden, nicht wahr?", versetzte Professor Dumbledore mit einem anerkennenden Blick. „Deine Meinung zählt viel in den entsprechenden Kreisen, wie ich diesem Schreiben entnehme, Yuugi."

Yuugi errötete leicht bei diesen lobenden Worten und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was die blauen Augen des Schulleiters fröhlich funkeln ließ. Dumbledore blickte erneut auf das offizielle Schreiben des Kurators hinab und schmunzelte. „Natürlich kannst du den Rest der Woche frei nehmen, Yuugi. Ich würde dich nie davon abhalten, einem Freund behilflich zu sein, wo ich doch deine Dienste gerade in derselben Weise in Anspruch nehme. Deine Schüler werden die nächste Stunde bei Professor Binns sicher als zusätzliche Motivation empfinden, deine Anwesenheit wieder herbei zu wünschen. Alles, was ich bis jetzt über deine Unterrichtsmethoden und deren Ergebnisse hörte, war recht unkonventionell, aber anscheinend auch sehr erfolgreich."

Yuugi konnte ein Augenrollen nicht unterdrücken, als er an die vergangene Stunde dachte. Seine Art zu unterrichten war auf jeden Fall unkonventionell. Doch erfolgreich? Das mußte sich erst noch herausstellen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er bei einem Teil der Schüler Interesse an Ägypten geweckt – und das war für Yuugi schon Motivation genug, weiter zu versuchen, auch von dem Rest der Jugendlichen eine positive Reaktion zu erhalten. Doch vorerst hatte er eigene Probleme zu lösen, die Entwicklungen betreffend Yamis und seines eigenen Schicksals zu verfolgen und zu enträtseln.

„Ich danke dir für deine Zustimmung, Onkel Albus", sagte Yuugi mit einer leichten Verbeugung. „Ich würde morgen gern gleich früh aufbrechen und wäre am Wochenende wieder zurück."

Professor Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und schlug vor: „Du kannst per Flohpulver reisen, dann sparst du dir die Mühe eines langen Fluges, Yuugi. Bill Weasley wohnt im Zaubererviertel von Kairo und ist sicher bereit, dich seinen Flohzugang benutzen zu lassen."

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", erwiderte Yuugi mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Desto mehr Zeit habe ich in Kairo. Aber sollte ich Bill nicht wenigstens vorher fragen?", setzte der junge Mann noch hinzu. „Ich möchte ihn ungern einfach so überfallen."

„Das ist kein Problem." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Schulleiter aus seinem Sessel und trat zum Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Bill Weasleys Wohnung in Kairo".

Das Feuer zischte auf und smaragdgrüne Flammen loderten hoch. Dann erschien ein Kopf in den Flammen und Bill fragte leicht beunruhigt: „Professor Dumbledore? Ist etwas geschehen?"

„Nein, mein Junge", beruhigte der Schulleiter den Ältesten der Weasley-Brüder mit einem Lächeln, bevor er mit einem Hinweis auf Yuugi hinzufügte: „Ich hätte nur eine kleine Bitte an dich. Yuugi hat etwas in Kairo zu erledigen – und damit er Zeit spart, wäre es schön, wenn er deinen Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk benutzen könnte, um zwischen Hogwarths und Kairo hin- und herzureisen."

Bill zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern nickte zustimmend. „Das ist kein Problem. Ich freue mich auf deinen Besuch, Yuugi", wandte er sich an den Jüngeren. „Dann haben wir auch etwas Zeit, um ein paar Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Außerdem habe ich während meines letzten Auftrages ein paar Dinge gefunden, die dich als Ägypten-Experten sicher interessieren werden. Und du mußt mir von deinem bisherigen Unterricht berichten."

„Gern", stimmte Yuugi den Worten seines rothaarigen Freundes zu. „Danke, Bill. Ich freue mich auch darauf, dich zu besuchen. Das Zaubererviertel von Kairo ist sicher ebenfalls sehr interessant, kann ich mir vorstellen. Du mußt mich unbedingt auf eine kleine Tour mitnehmen."

Bill nickte bereitwillig und Yuugi fügte noch hinzu: „Ich werde Horus zu Ishizu schicken, damit sie weiß, wann ich ankomme. Durch den Flohzugang spare ich viel Zeit, um nach Kairo zu gelangen und so können wird den morgigen Tag damit verbringen, uns gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, Bill."

Bills Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. Schon seitdem er Yuugi in Hogwarths wiedergetroffen hatte, freute er sich auf eine Gelegenheit, mit seinem Freund ein längeres Gespräch zu führen. Nachdem Yuugi nunmehr über die Zaubererwelt Bescheid wußte, konnte Bill ihm von seiner Tätigkeit als Fluchbrecher berichten und ihm auch insgesamt offener von seinem Leben erzählen.

„Ich erwarte dich dann morgen früh, Yuugi", sagte er zu dem jungen Japaner. „Wenn du fertig bist, komm einfach rüber zu mir, ok? Ich kenne ein Café ganz in der Nähe meiner Wohnung, wo es ein wunderbares ägyptisches Frühstück gibt."

Yuugis violette Augen strahlten auf, dann lachte er leise. „Ich sehe schon, meine Abhängigkeit von ägyptischem Kaffee ist wohlbekannt", schmunzelte er. „Mir schon", flachste Bill humorvoll zurück. Wieder etwas ernster werdend, sah er Yuugi mit einem Lächeln voll ehrlich gemeinter Wärme an und meinte: „Es ist wirklich schön, daß wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, Yuugi. Ich habe deine Gesellschaft vermißt. Bis morgen dann."

Dann verschwand Bills Kopf nach einem Nicken zu Professor Dumbledore, welcher dem Gespräch der zwei jüngeren Männer mit stiller Freude auf Grund ihrer offensichtlichen Freundschaft gefolgt war, aus dem Feuer. Und ließ Yuugi etwas überrascht ob seiner letzten Worten zurück. Der junge Mann blinzelte mehrmals und sah Professor Dumbledore ein wenig fragend an, was diesen amüsiert lachen ließ, bevor er zu dem Jüngeren sagte: „Du hast wirklich ein Händchen dafür, dir Freunde zu schaffen, Yuugi. Ich habe Bill bisher noch nie so offenherzig davon sprechen hören, daß er - außer seiner Familie - jemanden vermißt hat."

Yuugis violette Augen füllten sich mit warmer Freude angesichts dieser preisenden Worte. „Ich habe Bills Gesellschaft ebenfalls vermißt, oji-san. Als wir damals während des Sandsturmes in der Höhle Schutz suchten und uns zum Zeitvertreib unterhielten, fühlte ich bald eine Verbindung mit ihm. Es war schade, daß wir während der letzten Monate so wenig Gelegenheit hatten, uns zu treffen oder anderweitig in Verbindung zu bleiben...doch durch meine neuerlangte Kenntnis über die Existenz der Zaubererwelt stehen uns viel mehr Möglichkeiten offen, auch dann Kontakt zu halten, wenn ich wieder zurück in Japan sein werde oder Bill aufgrund seiner Tätigkeit reisen muß."

Dumbledore nickte nur schweigend, erneut beeindruckt von Yuugis rascher Auffassungs- und Kombinationsgabe. Diese zeigte sich daran, daß Yuugi genau wußte, daß Bill ihm früher nichts von Zauberern und Hexen hatte erzählen können – und er dafür Verständnis aufbrachte. Der Schulleiter war sich sicher, daß Bill es genießen würde, Yuugi von seiner Arbeit als Fluchbrecher zu berichten. Sowohl Yuugi als auch Bill liebten Ägypten und dessen reiche, uralte Kultur und so würden sie sicherlich viel zu erzählen haben.

„Dann wünsche ich dir für die nächsten Tage viel Spaß – und vor allem Erfolg bei deiner Schiedsrichtertätigkeit, Yuugi", meinte Professor Dumbledore mit einem Blick auf den Brief des Kurators des Ägyptischen Museums auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Danke, oji-san. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, zur Klärung dieses Streites beizutragen", erwiderte Yuugi, bevor er mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzufügte: "Bakura versteht es wirklich, die Leute gegen sich aufzubringen. Nur er würde es wagen, einem der kundigsten Fremdenführer des Ägyptischen Museums ins Gesicht zu sagen, daß er die Unwahrheit über einige der ausgestellten Exponate erzählt."

„Das war nicht sehr diplomatisch von ihm", lächelte der Schulleiter. „Sollte er jedoch Recht mit seiner Meinung über die Exponate behalten, ist es im Endeffekt auch gut für das Museum." Yuugi runzelte kurz ein wenig die Stirn, dann schmunzelte er. „Takt war noch nie Bakuras große Stärke. Bei ihm weißt du immer, woran du bist – da er es dir ohne Umschweife an den Kopf wirft. Nach einer Weile gewöhnt man sich daran."

Mit einem verabschiedenden Nicken für Professor Dumbledore wandte sich Yuugi der Tür zu und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters, um seine Sachen für den Aufenthalt in Kairo zu packen. Bevor er schließlich zu Bett ging, plante der junge Japaner noch gemeinsam mit Yami den weiteren Verlauf seines Unterrichts, damit er sich ohne Gewissensbisse für den Rest der Woche auf seine Freunde in Ägypten und die letzten Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf Yamis und sein Schicksal konzentrieren konnte.

Mit der Morgendämmerung waren Yami und seine lichte Hälfte wie gewohnt auf den Beinen und absolvierten Yuugis Training am See. Dem Pharao fiel auf, daß sein Seelenpartner stete Fortschritte bei seiner Nutzung der Schattenmagie machte. Yami war froh über diese Fortschritte, denn auch wenn er Yuugi stets mit all seiner Macht beschützen würde, so erleichterte es ihn doch, zu wissen, daß sein Hikari notfalls auch allein auf sich aufpassen konnte. Bei dem, was in der Zukunft vielleicht auf sie wartete, konnten Yuugis wachsende magische Fähigkeiten nur positiv sein.

Das Schloß lag zum größten Teil noch in tiefstem Schlaf, als die beiden Seelenpartner schließlich zum Aufbruch bereit waren. Yami wartete beim Kamin, während sich Yuugi zu Bastet niederbeugte, um diese auf den Arm zu nehmen. Horus hatte er noch am vorherigen Abend mit einer Nachricht über seine baldige Ankunft in Kairo zu Ishizu geschickt, wo der Falke bleiben sollte, bis er mit Yuugi wieder nach Hogwarths zurückkehren würde.

Plötzlich verharrte der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar jedoch und Yami runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Aibou? Was beschäftigt dich? Du bist schon seit einer ganzen Weile so abwesend."

Yuugi blickte auf und seufzte. „Ich habe irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl, Yami." Der Blick violetter Augen senkte sich auf die silbergraue Katze, die Yuugi nunmehr auf dem Arm hielt und welche sich leise miauend an ihn schmiegte. Bastet erwiderte den nachdenklichen Blick aus jadegrünen Augen für mehrere Momente, bevor das Horus-Symbol auf ihrer Stirn sanft zu glühen begann.

Yuugi fühlte sich an den vergangenen Tag erinnert, als dieses Glühen die unerwartete Verwandlung von Bastet in Sachmet eingeleitet hatte – und zuckte wenig später leicht überrascht zusammen, als sich plötzlich ein Bild von Draco in seine Gedanken schob. Das Bild des blonden Slytherins wurde von einem Gefühl der Gefahr begleitet und Yuugi zögerte. Das gleiche Gefühl einer Bedrohung für Draco hatte er auch am Vortag empfunden, als es ihn – wie er jetzt wußte – vor dem Angriff der Bicornes und Dementoren warnte.

Und jetzt hatte er erneut eine Vision von Draco in Gefahr. Durfte er diese Vision ignorieren? Konnte er trotz dieser Warnung nach Kairo gehen und seinen jungen Hausgefährten damit schutzlos einer Bedrohung überlassen? Sollte er nicht besser hierbleiben und auf Draco aufpassen?

„Yuugi? Was hast du gesehen?", erklang Yamis dunkle Stimme auf einmal an Yuugis Seite. Der Pharao hatte anhand des Ausdrucks im Gesicht seiner lichten Hälfte erkannt, daß Yuugis visionäres Talent sich erneut geregt hatte und wollte nun den Inhalt der Vision erfahren.

„Draco", erwiderte Yuugi und sah Yami mit besorgten Augen an. „Es ist eine Wiederholung der Vision, welche ich gestern hatte. Die, welche mich vor einer Gefahr für Draco warnte." Yuugi seufzte erneut leise auf und fuhr Bastet abwesend durch das weiche Fell. „Wovor will mich die Vision dieses Mal warnen? Draco sollte im Schloß eigentlich sicher sein."

Auf diese Frage konnte auch Yami keine schlüssige Antwort geben. Auch er fühlte die Verantwortung für den Slytherin, die mit der Kenntnis über eine Bedrohung für dessen Sicherheit einherging. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens kam Yami zu einem Entschluß. „Laß uns einige Monster zu seinem Schutz hierlassen, die auf ihn aufpassen." Der Pharao schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich denke, wir sollten bei Gelegenheit einen Weg finden, damit ein Duel Monster als Wächter und Beschützer für Draco etabliert wird. Wenn er so wichtig für die Zukunft ist, wie wir anhand deiner Visionen über ihn annehmen können, Yuugi, dann muß er einen Schutzgeist erhalten."

Yuugi neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Das wird die beste Lösung sein, Yami. Wenn er jemanden – wie wir Khadres – als Wächter zur Seite hat, dann ist Draco viel besser vor Gefahren geschützt. Nachdem wir aus Kairo zurück sind, werde ich versuchen, zu erfahren, welches von unseren Duel Monstern sein Schutzgeist ist. Doch bis dahin soll Gazelle auf ihn achtgeben."

Bevor Yami etwas auf Yuugis Worte erwidern konnte, reckte sich Bastet plötzlich unter Yuugis streichelnder Hand. Die kleine Katze wirkte auf einmal ungehalten und die zwei Seelenpartner blickten sie überrascht an. Bis Yami sich daran erinnerte, daß Yuugi am Vortag ja Bastet in ihrer zweiten Form den Schutz von Draco nahegelegt hatte. Anscheinend nahm ihre tierische Gefährtin diese Bitte sehr ernst und wollte nun ihren Unmut darüber deutlich machen, daß anstatt ihr ein Duel Monster mit dieser Aufgabe betraut wurde.

Als der ehemalige Herrscher Yuugi diesen Gedanken mitteilte, blinzelte der junge Mann, bevor er sich bei Bastet entschuldigte. „Es tut mir leid, Bastet", meinte Yuugi zu der Silbergrauen, die ihn aus tiefgrünen Augen hoheitsvoll anblickte. „Willst du dich während der nächsten Tage also um Draco kümmern?", wollte Yuugi dann von seiner Freundin wissen. Bastet miaute zustimmend und sprang von Yuugis Arm, bevor sie sich in einem Sessel zusammenrollte.

Yuugi tauschte einen Blick mit seiner dunklen Hälfte, bevor Yami mit den Schultern zuckte und meinte: „Bastet wird schon dafür sorgen, daß Draco während unserer Abwesenheit nichts zustößt. Laß uns also jetzt gehen, desto eher sind wir wieder zurück, um endgültige Abhilfe für dieses neue Problem zu schaffen." Diese Worte ließen Yuugi zustimmend nicken, bevor er mit einer letzten verabschiedenden Streicheleinheit für Bastet zum Kamin trat und nach dem Flohpulver griff.

Nachdem Yami wieder in seinen Seelenraum zurückgekehrt war, trat Yuugi mit den Worten „Bill Weasleys Wohnung in Kairo" in das hell auflodernde grüne Feuer. Ein Wirbel aus magischer Energie erfaßte den jungen Mann und trug ihn an Dutzenden verschiedener Kaminausgänge vorbei, bevor er ihn schließlich am Zielort wieder entließ. Yuugi fühlte sich, als wäre er gerade mehrere Runden mit der Achterbahn gefahren und war froh, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

Er schmunzelte, als er Yami in seinem Seelenraum darüber grummeln hörte, auf welch seltsame Art und Weise sich die Leute in der Zaubererwelt von einem Ort zum anderen bewegten. Das Apparieren war den zwei Seelenpartnern bereits merkwürdig erschienen, doch auch das Reisen per Flohpulver – wenigstens über längere Strecken hinweg – schien gewöhnungsbedürftig zu sein und verlangte eine stabile Konstitution. Das Reisen durch das Schattenreich erschien für Yuugi langsam immer attraktiver, da er sich dabei aus eigenem Willen fortbewegte und nicht damit rechnen mußte, seekrank zu werden.

Bills Stimme riß Yuugi aus seinen inneren Vergleichen über magische Fortbewegungsarten und der junge Mann blickte auf. Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, als Yuugi die Freude über seine Anwesenheit aus Bills Augen leuchten sehen konnte. Sein Freund hatte ihn anscheinend wirklich vermißt.

„Schön, daß du da bist, Yuugi", begrüßte Bill seinen jüngeren Freund. „Ist alles glatt gegangen mit deiner Reise hierher?"

„Ja, ich bin in einem Stück", erwiderte Yuugi scherzhaft. „Auch wenn ich für einen Moment während der ganzen Herumwirbelei Zweifel hatte, daß es ein gutes Ende nimmt. Ich kam mir vor wie auf der Achterbahn."

Bill lachte bei Yuugis Beschreibung. „Keine Sorge, man gewöhnt sich daran. Außer vielleicht Harry. Der Arme hat so seine Erfahrungen gemacht, wenn er per Flohpulver reist. Irgendwie kriegt er das nicht in den Griff und endet fast jedesmal auf dem Boden, wenn nicht jemand da ist, um ihn aufzufangen."

Yuugi verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Der Arme. Dabei macht er auf mich sonst überhaupt nicht den Eindruck, ungeschickt zu sein." Bill grinste humorvoll. „Glaub mir, er haßt es...vor allem, da Ron bei solchen Gelegenheiten das Lästern nicht sein lassen kann." Mit einer einladenden Bewegung deutete Bill in Richtung der Tür. „Wollen wir dann? Ich zeige dir schnell, wo du deine Sachen bis morgen unterbringen kannst und dann führe ich dich in das Café, das ich erwähnt habe."

Yuugi hob den Seesack, den er zuvor abgestellt hatte, wieder auf die Schulter und folgte seinem Gastgeber in einen kleinen, aber sehr gemütlichen Raum hinein. Bill hatte sich offensichtlich Mühe gegeben, seinem Gästezimmer eine einladende Atmosphäre zu verleihen. Wenig später waren die zwei Freunde auf den Straßen des Zaubererviertels von Kairo unterwegs und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Yuugi – und von seinem Seelenraum aus auch Yami – nahmen den geschäftigen Trubel rund um sie herum voller Neugier in sich auf und lauschten aufmerksam Bills Erläuterungen zu manch einem auf den ersten Blick für einen ‚Muggel' obskur erscheinenden Geschäft.

Yuugi und seine dunkle Hälfte genossen die Wärme des ägyptischen Klimas nach den wesentlich kühleren Temperaturen in Schottland und als sie schließlich an einem Tisch des Cafés, in das Bill Yuugi eingeladen hatte, Platz nahmen, seufzte der junge Japaner wohlig auf. Er schloß für einem Moment die Augen und lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, um die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren.

Yuugi hätte nicht sagen können, warum genau er sich in Ägypten immer so wohl fühlte; es lag wohl zum Teil daran, daß dies Yamis Heimat war und durch ihre Seelenpartnerschaft auch die seine. Außerdem hatte Yuugi schon immer eine Vorliebe für Licht und Wärme gehabt, welches es im Land am Nil in Hülle und Fülle gab.

Bills leises Lachen riß Yuugi aus seiner ‚Sonnenanbeterei' und er blickte seinen Freund an. Warmes Amüsement funkelte in den Augen des älteren Mannes, der unbemerkt von Yuugi für sie beide ein reichliches Frühstück bestellt hatte. Als sich die violetten Augen mit einem Ausdruck leichter Verlegenheit, aber auch Humor auf ihn richteten, meinte Bill: „Ich sehe schon, du hast die Sonne und Wärme vermißt, Yuugi. Das Wetter in Hogwarths muß für dich ungewohnt sein."

Yuugi nickte. „Ja, vor allem nach dem Semester, welches ich hier in Ägypten verbracht hatte. Es war ein kleiner Schock, in ein völlig anderes Klima zu geraten. Doch mit der Zeit werde ich mich schon daran gewöhnen...ebenso wie an alles Andere."

Die letzten Worte gaben Bill die Einleitung, auf die er gehofft hatte. „Erzähl' mir von deinen ersten Unterrichtsstunden", bat er neugierig. „Wie ist es gelaufen? Machen dir die Slytherins das Leben schwer?" Yuugi rollte bei der Erwähnung seiner Hauskameraden die Augen, was Bill fragend eine Augenbraue heben ließ und seinen japanischen Freund zu einer verbalen Erklärung verleitete.

„Nun, leicht machen sie es mir nicht gerade", gab Yuugi zu, machte jedoch auf Bill dabei nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er vom Verhalten der Slytherins besonders beeindruckt. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in die Züge des Rothaarigen, als Yuugi ihn nach und nach über den Verlauf seiner ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden in Kenntnis setzte. Sein Freund hatte definitiv seinen eigenen Kopf – und dementsprechende Lehrmethoden. Die Schülerschaft sollte sich besser in Acht nehmen, denn Yuugi war nicht von der schüchternen Sorte, wenn ihm jemand quer kam...wie die Slytherins in Ansätzen schon erfahren hatten. Muggel hin oder her, man durfte Yuugi nicht unterschätzen.

Trotz all der Hindernisse, welche Yuugi von Seiten mancher Schüler in den Weg geworfen wurden, wurde Bill anhand der Erzählung seines Freundes dennoch bald klar, daß Yuugi die neue Erfahrung des Lehrens in vollen Zügen genoß – der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar liebte Ägypten und dessen Kultur aus vollstem Herzen und konnte durch seine lebendige, offene Art diese Leidenschaft auch an andere Personen weitervermitteln.

„Meine Entscheidung, Gruppen aus ihnen zu bilden, welche sich aus jeweils einem Mitglied jeden Hauses zusammensetzt und dann diesen Gruppen einzelne Themen zur Bearbeitung zuzuteilen, welche im Laufe der nächsten Stunden zur Sprache kommen werden, stieß zuerst nicht gerade auf große Liebe bei manchen der Schüler...doch ich denke, es wird eine gute Erfahrung für sie sein, anstatt gegen- einmal miteinander zu arbeiten", schloß Yuugi schließlich seinen Bericht.

Der junge Mann lehnte sich zurück und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, um an dem heißen Gebräu zu nippen. Er blickte Bill fragend an, als er das breite, amüsierte Lächeln auf dessen Zügen sah. Sein Freund schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf und meinte: „Deine Erzählung weckt in mir den Wunsch, nochmal Schüler zu sein, Yuugi. ‚Geschichte der Zauberei' war während meiner Schulzeit so ziemlich das langweiligste Fach, das du dir denken kannst – doch bei dir und deinem Enthusiasmus kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, daß einer der Schüler ein Nickerchen macht." Yuugi zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war noch nie dazu in der Lage gewesen, Dinge nur halbherzig zu machen – was auch immer sein Interesse weckte, wurde von ihm bis ins kleinste Detail erforscht.

Yami, der dem Gespräch von seinem Seelenraum aus zugehört hatte, lächelte warm, als er diesen Gedanken seines Hikari vernahm. Doch dies war eine der Eigenschaften seiner lichten Hälfte, die der ehemalige Pharao besonders liebte. Diese endlose Leidenschaft und Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Für Gerechtigkeit. Für Wissen. Wahrheit. Die Fähigkeit, das Gute in jedem Menschen, dem Yuugi begegnete, zu suchen und zutage zu fördern.

Yuugi fühlte plötzlich einen Schwall von Liebe über das Seelenband fließen, welches ihn mit Yami verband. Er blinzelte innerlich über diesen unerwarteten Beweis der Zuneigung, die seine dunkle Hälfte für ihn empfand, doch akzeptierte er Yamis Handlung ohne Frage. Yuugi genoß es stets, wenn Yami ihn seine Gefühle spüren ließ...auch wenn er manchmal den Auslöser für diesen stummen Liebesbeweis nicht kannte.

Doch nun meinte Yuugi, daß er vorerst genug von sich erzählt hatte und begann daher, Bill über seine Tätigkeit als Fluchbrecher auszufragen. Der ältere Mann antwortete auch bereitwillig und offenbarte dabei, daß er für seinen Beruf genausoviel Enthusiasmus aufbrachte wie Yuugi für seine Arbeit. Die Zeit verging unbemerkt von den beiden Freunden, während Bill Yuugi von einigen Aufträgen berichtete, bei denen seine Kollegen und er teilweise uralte, tödliche Flüche außer Kraft hatten setzen müssen, damit Gräber oder Tempel erforscht werden konnten. Oft jedoch wurde Bill auch gerufen, um Flüche von wertvollen Gegenständen zu nehmen, bevor diese ausgestellt werden konnten oder teilweise auch verkauft wurden.

Einige heitere Anekdoten über manches Mißgeschick, wenn ein Fluch sich nicht als gefährlich, sondern als Scherz entpuppte, ließen Yuugi vor lauter Lachen fast die Tränen in die Augen treten. Es freute ihn, daß Bills Arbeit als Fluchbrecher nicht nur oftmals gefährlich für seinen Freund war, sondern auch heitere Momente bot. Bill hatte sich eine wirklich faszinierende und abwechslungsreiche Tätigkeit gesucht, die er offensichtlich liebte.

Als die zwei Freunde wieder aufbrachen, stand die Sonne mittlerweile schon hoch am Himmel.

Bill hatte beschlossen, Yuugi einige der Geschäfte im Kairoer Zaubererviertel zu zeigen, welche er berufsbedingt regelmäßig frequentierte oder persönlich besonders mochte. Auf diese Weise erhielt Yuugi einen tieferen Einblick in die Welt der Zauberer, als es während des Ausflugs in die Winkelgasse möglich gewesen war. Außerdem konnte Bill ihm auf diese Weise auch die Unterschiede zum Beispiel in der Lebensweise britischer und ägyptischer Zauberer verdeutlichen.

Der Tag verging in Windeseile und rechtschaffen müde fielen Yuugi und sein Freund abends in Bills Wohnung in bequeme Sessel. Doch ihr Gesprächsstoff war noch bei weitem nicht erschöpft, vor allem, als Bill Yuugi einige alte Inschriften von einem Grab zeigte, welches von Abwehrflüchen und Fallen zu säubern sein nächster Auftrag werden sollte. Yuugi vertiefte sich in den Dialekt und war mit Yamis Hilfe problemlos dazu in der Lage, die Inschriften zu entziffern und dadurch Bill wertvolle Hinweise zu seinem weiteren Vorgehen zu liefern. Der Rothaarige war für Yuugis Tips dankbar, da es seine Arbeit leichter und vor allem ungefährlicher machte. Schließlich jedoch, als ihm Yuugi fast während des Gesprächs einschlief, zogen sich die zwei jungen Männer für die Nacht zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte es mehr Koffein als sonst, damit sich Yuugi für den Tag allgemein und seine Tätigkeit als Streitschlichter im Besonderen bereit fühlte. Daher war Yami ganz froh, als Bill sich schließlich zu seinem Hikari gesellte. Yuugi war immerhin schon bei seiner zweiten Tasse ägyptischen Kaffees und machte nicht den Eindruck, einer dritten abgeneigt zu sein. Sein Seelenpartner wußte jedoch um die Auswirkungen, welche zuviel Koffein auf Yuugi hatte – und wollte diese daher tunlichst vermeiden.

Die Freunde frühstückten in aller Ruhe, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten. Bill hatte Yuugi zugesagt, ihn zum Ägyptischen Museum zu begleiten, wo sich der junge Mann mit seinen Freunden treffen wollte. Daher brachte Bill sie zu einem ähnlichen Gasthaus wie dem „Tropfenden Kessel", von wo aus sie vom Zaubererviertel Kairos in das Kairo der Muggelwelt hinüberwechseln konnten. Dort angekommen, übergab er Yuugi die Führung, da dieser sich in diesem Teil der ägyptischen Hauptstadt sehr gut auskannte. Und der Hikari übernahm es nunmehr auch, Bills neugierige Fragen zu beantworten, als sich sein rothaariger Freund die Muggelwelt ansah.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie das Ägyptische Museum erreicht und Yuugi begann, sich nach seinen Freunden umzusehen. Und er mußte auch nicht lange suchen, denn schon kurze Zeit später ertönte hinter ihm ein erfreuter Ausruf. „Yuugi, Yuugi! Da bist du ja endlich!"

Yuugi wandte sich zu dem Sprecher herum und lachte, als ein ihm wohlbekannter blonder junger Mann ihn vor Freunde fast umlief. Der Schwung von Maliks enthusiastischer Umarmung brachte ihn für einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht, aber Yuugi fing sich rasch wieder und erwiderte die überschwengliche Begrüßung. Lilafarbene Augen strahlten den jungen Japaner an, als die Zwei sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten, doch bevor Malik Yuugi mit Fragen über die Zaubererwelt und Hogwarths überfallen konnte, war der Rest des Begrüßungskomitees bei ihnen angelangt. Und Yuugi war erneut Empfänger herzlicher, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltenderer Begrüßungen.

Yamis warmes Amüsement mischte sich mit Bills Lachen, als Yuugi schließlich demonstrativ einen Schritt von seinen versammelten Freunden zurückwich und mehrmals tief Atem schöpfte. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ihr tut ja glatt so, als hätten wir uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen." Das Funkeln in seinen violetten Augen zeugte jedoch von Yuugis Freude über ihr Wiedersehen, als er Ryou, Bakura, Malik und Odeon sowie Ishizu anblickte.

Malik schmollte angesichts von Yuugis Worten. „War es ja auch fast, Yuugi. Du mußt mir unbedingt mehr von dem Ort erzählen, wo du unterrichtest! Ich..." „Malik!", ertönte Ishizus mahnende Stimme, die den Enthusiasmus ihres Bruders zwar verstehen konnte, aber Bill hinter Yuugi stehen sah. Und sie wollte vermeiden, daß der Rothaarige Yuugis Freunde als unhöflich empfand. Daher machte sie ihren jüngeren Bruder auf die Anwesenheit von Bill aufmerksam.

„Oh, Entschuldigung", entfuhr es dem Blonden leicht verlegen, während er Bill die Hand reichte, „Mein Name ist Malik Ishtar. Ishizu hier ist meine Schwester." Mit diesen Worten wies Malik auf die junge Frau an seiner Seite, welche Bill ein anmutiges Nicken zur Begrüßung schenkte, bevor er auf Odeon deutete. „Und Odeon, mein Bruder." Auch von dem Genannten erhielt Bill eine schweigende Verbeugung, bevor Ryou es übernahm, seine dunkle Hälfte und sich selbst vorzustellen.

Nach einigen Minuten verabschiedete sich Bill von Yuugi und seinen Freunden, da er sich langsam an seine Arbeit machen mußte. Und außerdem hatte auch der junge Japaner etwas zu tun – er mußte einen Konflikt beilegen, indem er seine Kenntnisse altägyptischer Dialekte nutzte. „Yuugi, ich muß gehen, meine Arbeit wartet", wandte sich Bill daher an den Jüngeren. „Viel Erfolg bei deiner Übersetzung."

Yuugi nickte dankbar zu diesen Worten und Bill fügte noch hinzu: „Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Tagen, in Ordnung? Ich warte auf dich vor dem Gasthaus, dessen Durchgang wir vorhin benutzt haben." „Ich werde dort sein, Bill", erwiderte Yuugi, indem er die Hand seines Freundes schüttelte. „Danke für deine Gastfreundschaft und den gestrigen Tag. Es war wirklich sehr interessant."

„Das war es", bestätigte Bill. „Bis übermorgen, Yuugi." Mit diesen Worten schenkte der Älteste der Weasley-Geschwister Yuugis Freunden noch ein freundliches Lächeln des Abschieds, bevor er sich umwandte und davonschritt.

Da sie bis zu Yuugis Termin mit dem Kurator des Museums noch ein wenig Zeit hatten, begab sich die Gruppe der sechs Freunde zu einer Bank in der Nähe des Eingangs, um dort einige Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Malik, welcher vor Ungeduld vibrierte, mehr über Hogwarths und die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen zu erfahren, nutzte diese Gelegenheit und begann damit, Yuugi auszufragen. Auch Ryou, Bakura und Odeon waren neugierig nach Ishizus Bericht über das, was sie bei ihrem Aufenthalt in Schottland gesehen hatte. Die Vier nahmen den jungen Japaner mit ihren Fragen daher ins Kreuzverhör, bis Yami schließlich genug hatte. Der Pharao konnte die Neugier ihrer Freunde gut verstehen, doch sein Hikari kam kaum mehr zu Atem vor lauter Fragen über die Zaubererwelt.

Daher nutzte er die Magie des Millenniumspuzzles, um sichtbare Gestalt anzunehmen, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß niemand in ihrer Nähe war. Das unerwartete Erscheinen des ehemaligen Herrschers überraschte Malik und den Rest der Freunde, welche Yami verblüfft über das strenge Funkeln in den karmesinroten Augen anschauten. Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, auf diese Weise von Yuugis dunkler Hälfte betrachtet zu werden – die warmherzige Art des jungen Mannes hatte im Laufe der Zeit stark auf Yami abgefärbt und dessen sanftere Wesenszüge ans Tageslicht gebracht. Nun schaute Yami nur noch diejenigen Personen auf solche Weise an, welche seinem Hikari Unrecht zufügten...und dies hatte keiner der vier jungen Männer im Sinn gehabt.

Ishizu hingegen konnte sich denken, was Yami zu seinem Blick veranlaßte, da sie anhand des Ausdrucks in Yuugis Augen erkannt hatte, daß dieser sich durch die vielen Fragen von Malik, Odeon, Ryou sowie dessen dunkler Hälfte leicht überfahren fühlte. Daher war sie nicht überrascht über das leichte Grollen in Yamis Worten, als dieser schließlich zu sprechen begann. „Stop. Alle weiteren Fragen könnt ihr später stellen. Bei Ra, ihr seid ja schlimmer als..."

„...die Spanische Inquisition", beendete Yuugi Yamis Satz. Seine violetten Augen blickten amüsiert, aber auch dankbar über Yamis Intervention. Der Pharao sah seinen Hikari für einen Moment leicht verwirrt wegen seiner Wortwahl an, bis Yuugi ihm die Redewendung mental erklärte.

Verstehend hob Yami eine Augenbraue, meinte jedoch zu seiner lichten Hälfte: **Ich hätte es zwar noch drastischer ausgedrückt, aber auch dein Vergleich ist zutreffend, Aibou. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?**

Yuugi hüllte seinen Seelenpartner mit einem Lächeln in liebevolle Wärme. **_Dank dir, ja. Ich war nur etwas überrascht über ihre Neugier. Ich hatte vergessen, wie es ist, wenn unsere Freunde in geballter Form auftreten...ich weiß jetzt, wie sich jemand fühlen muß, der ihre Art nicht kennt und sie zum ersten Mal so erlebt._**

Yamis Lippen zuckten für einen Moment verräterisch, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. **Ich stimme dir zu, Yuugi. Unsere Gefährten sind...gewöhnungsbedürftig.**

**_Allerdings. Und ich würde sie um nichts in der Welt ändern wollen._** In Yuugis Worten schwang angesichts von Yamis Beschreibung ihrer Freunde ein lautloses Lachen mit, aber auch sehr viel Wärme und Zuneigung. Der Pharao antwortete nicht verbal, doch Yuugi fühlte seine Zustimmung.

Gemeinsam wandten sie sich wieder Ryou, Bakura, Malik sowie Odeon und Ishizu zu, welche Yami leicht besorgt musterten. Die mahnende Strenge in den karmesinroten Augen des ehemaligen Herrschers hatte ihnen verdeutlicht, daß sie Yamis Meinung nach seinen Seelenpartner zu sehr bedrängt hatten – und vor allem Bakura konnte die Reaktion von Yuugis dunkler Hälfte darauf gut nachvollziehen. Er reagierte ähnlich beschützend, wenn Ryou unter Druck gesetzt wurde... auch wenn er oft noch nicht so besonnen bei seiner Antwort darauf blieb wie es Yami fast immer gelang.

Ryous Stimme beendete die hereingebrochene Stille, als er für seine Freunde sprach. „Es tut uns leid, Yuugi, daß wir dich so überfallen haben." Braune Augen blickten besorgt in violette, welche den entschuldigenden Blick voll amüsierter Freundlichkeit erwiderten. „Wir sind bloß alle so neugierig, vor allem, da Ishizu erzählte, daß die Magie an der Schule, wo du gerade unterrichtest, so vollkommen anders ist als die Magie der Millenniumsgegenstände."

Yuugi hob die Hand. „Ist schon gut, Ryou. Ich verstehe eure Neugier ja. Und ich werde alle Fragen beantworten so gut ich es vermag. Nur nicht alle auf einmal, bitte." Der junge Japaner lächelte. „Euer Enthusiasmus war nach der mehr zurückhaltenden Art der Engländer etwas überwältigend, muß ich gestehen. Doch du hast Recht, Ryou – die Zaubererwelt nutzt eine vollkommen andere Art von Magie als wir."

Yami mischte sich an dieser Stelle in das Gespräch ein. „Hogwarths ist ein beeindruckender Ort...das Schloß ist voll von uralter Magie." Der Pharao kam einer Frage Maliks zuvor, indem er einschränkte: „Jedoch nicht annähernd so alt ist wie die der Millenniumsgegenstände."

Einen langen Blick mit seinem Hikari tauschend, schloß Yami das Thema vorerst ab, indem er meinte: „Wir haben später noch Einiges zu diskutieren, jedoch sollten wir uns vorerst auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, welche Yuugi und mich so rasch wieder nach Ägypten geführt hat." Der bezeichnende Blick, den er Bakura schenkte und den dieser leicht defensiv erwiderte, machte deutlich, worauf Yami hinauswollte.

Yamis Worte hatten den Rest der Freunde jedoch darauf aufmerksam gemacht, daß es für Yuugi langsam Zeit wurde, den Termin mit dem Kurator des Ägyptischen Museums wahrzunehmen. Daher begleiteten sie ihren Freund, nachdem sich Yami und Bakura wieder in ihren jeweiligen Seelenraum zurückgezogen hatten, als Yuugi sich dem Eingang des Museums zuwandte. Als die Gruppe der Freunde die große Eingangshalle betrat, wartete dort bereits ein Mann in mittleren Jahren auf sie, welcher sich als der Assistent des Kurators vorstellte und Yuugi zu diesem bringen sollte. Der Mann musterte Yuugi mit leichter Skepsis, als er erkannte, wie jung dieser noch war – er schien sich nicht vorstellen zu können, daß Yamis lichte Hälfte schon ein solch großes Fachwissen bezüglich der altägyptischen Dialekte besaß wie von ihm behauptet wurde. Yuugi ignorierte diese leichte Unhöflichkeit mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken, während sie Yami zu einem Grollen veranlaßte.

Während Ryou die Zeit von Yuugis Übersetzungsarbeit dazu nutzen wollte, das Thema seines Kunststudiums durch einen weiteren Streifzug durch die Säle des Ägyptischen Museums zu vertiefen und Malik und Odeon sich ihm und Bakura anschlossen, begleitete Ishizu Yuugi zum Büro des Kurators, da sie diesen durch ihre Arbeit bereits persönlich kannte. Als die beiden jungen Leute eintraten, blickte dieser auf und begrüßte sie dann herzlich, wobei er sich als Mr. Sayid vorstellte. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie sich angenehm unterhalten hatten, bot der Kurator schließlich an, Yuugi zu den Streitobjekten zu führen, damit er sich an die Arbeit machen konnte. Der junge Japaner neigte zustimmend den Kopf und folgte dann Mr. Sayid in einen Raum hinein, in dem auf einem Tisch eine Vitrine mit mehreren Schmuckstücken stand.

Yuugi trat neugierig auf die Vitrine zu und unterzog die kunstvoll verzierten Gegenstände einer ersten Musterung.

Die Hieroglyphen auf den Amuletten und Armbändern waren in mühevoller Handarbeit filigran in das Gold eingeritzt worden und zeugten zusätzlich von dem Wert des Schmucks. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannteYuugi, daß es sich bei den Schriftzeichen um einen alten Dialekt handelte, welcher in einer bis jetzt nur wenig erforschten Epoche der Pharaonenzeit gesprochen worden war. Er konnte gut verstehen, daß es daher bei der Übersetzung der Zeichen vielleicht zu Mißverständnissen oder Fehldeutungen gekommen war; und selbst Yami bedeutete ihm über ihre mentale Verbindung, daß sie trotz der recht geringen Menge an Schriftzeichen auf den Schmuckstücken wahrscheinlich länger an der Übersetzung sitzen würden als ursprünglich angenommen.

Mit einem letzten Nicken für den Kurator und Ishizu, welche ihn beide mit seiner Arbeit allein lassen würden, begann Yuugi wieder einmal mit Yamis Hilfe eine Übersetzung eines altägyptischen Dialektes.

Es dauerte bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein, bis die zwei Seelenpartner mit der Übersetzung der Hieroglyphen zufrieden waren und Yuugi sich sicher war, seine Deutung auch gegen Kritik begründen und erfolgreich verteidigen zu können. Aufgrund dessen, was Yami und er anhand der Schriftzeichen über den Schmuck herausgefunden hatten, mußte dieser sicher um einige Zeit zurückdatiert werden und bot daher einen interessanten Ausgangspunkt für neuerliche Forschungen über die entsprechende Epoche. Für einen Moment war Yuugi sogar versucht, selbst weitere Nachforschungen anzustellen, war jedoch realistisch genug, einzusehen, daß er in näherer Zukunft viel zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sein würde, um ein solches Projekt in Angriff zu nehmen.

Daher beschränkte sich der junge Mann mit dem dreifarbigen Haar darauf, seine Übersetzung sorgfältig für den Kurator abzuschreiben und mit Erläuterungen und Hinweisen darüber zu versehen, auf welche Kenntnisse er seine Deutungen der Hieroglyphen stützte und wo sich Belege dafür finden lassen konnten. Yuugi war sich sicher, daß der Kurator seine Arbeit anderen Ägyptologen vorlegen würde und war daher darauf bedacht, diesen eine auch wissenschaftlich nachvollziehbare Übersetzung zu liefern.

Müde, aber zufrieden streckte sich Yuugi schließlich und schenkte Yami ein dankbares Lächeln für dessen Hilfe bei der Übersetzung. Der ehemalige Pharao, welcher in seiner Geistform die ganze Zeit anwesend gewesen war, erwiderte die Geste und verschwand dann mit einem leichten Blitzen der Pyramide um Yuugis Hals wieder in seinem Seelenraum.

Nachdem er das Ergebnis der Arbeit der letzten Stunden bei Mr. Sayid abgegeben hatte, welcher versprach, ihn über den weiteren Verlauf der Dinge auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten, verabschiedete sich Yuugi von dem Kurator und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Der junge Mann war inzwischen wirklich rechtschaffen müde und wollte nun eigentlich nur noch die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde genießen, die mittlerweile sicher schon ungeduldig auf Yami und ihn warteten.

Als er jedoch die große Freitreppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterschritt, begann plötzlich das Millenniumspuzzle golden zu glühen. Überrascht und leicht alarmiert hielt Yuugi inne, doch bevor er Yami zu dem Geschehen befragen konnte, schob sich plötzlich blitzartig ein Bild in seine Gedanken.

Da er seine Gedanken vor Yami nicht geheimhielt, hatte auch der ehemalige Herrscher die nur Sekundenbruchteile andauernde Vision gesehen und meinte nun: **Es scheint, daß unser Werk hier noch nicht ganz getan ist, Aibou.**

**_Es sieht ganz danach aus, Yami.,_** stimmte Yuugi seiner dunklen Hälfte mit einem leichten Seufzen zu, bevor er sich suchend langsam um die eigene Achse drehte, um herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung die mentale Aufforderung gekommen war, die Yami und er gerade erhalten hatten. Als er sich in Richtung eines Korridors wandte, blitzte die Vision erneut auf und Yuugi schritt den Gang entlang. Während der nächsten zehn Minuten durchwanderte er mehrere Säle, bis er einen Teil des Museums erreicht hatte, welcher offensichtlich schon älteren Datums und für Besucher nicht geöffnet war. Yuugi zögerte einen Augenblick, doch der mentale Ruf zog ihn noch immer weiter, durch immer schmalere Gänge und Korridore, über lange Treppen hinab, bis sich der junge Japaner nicht mehr sicher war, ob er sich durch dieses Labyrinth zurück ans Tageslicht finden würde.

Schließlich schienen sie jedoch am Ziel angelangt zu sein, obwohl Yuugi im ersten Moment beim besten Willen nicht hätte sagen können, wozu ihn der mentale Ruf hierher gebracht hatte. Er stand vor einer aus Lehmziegeln gemauerten Wand in einem dunklen Gang, seinem Gefühl nach mehrere Etagen unterhalb der Besuchersäle des Ägyptischen Museums und wartete darauf, den Grund dafür herauszufinden, warum Yami und er an diesen ungemütlichen Ort hatten kommen sollen.

In dem Moment, in dem Yami erneut sichtbare Form annahm und sich stirnrunzelnd umschaute, tauchte plötzlich die Person auf, welche ihnen hoffentlich die passende Antwort liefern würde. Der Ankh um seinen Hals leuchtete in sanftem Gold, als Shadi aus den Schatten trat und zeigte an, auf welche Weise es dem Träger des Millenniums-Schlüssels gelungen war, den Kontakt zu Yuugi herzustellen.

Shadi verbeugte sich respektvoll vor Yami und dann auch vor Yuugi, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Mein Pharao. Auserwählter. Es ist mir eine Ehre, euch ein weiteres Mal zu treffen. Bitte folgt mir, ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges zu zeigen."

Yami hob schweigend eine Augenbraue, während Yuugi auf die Begrüßung erwiderte: „Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, Shadi." Neugierig fügte der junge Mann hinzu: „Was gibt es hier unten, was so wichtig ist? Ich kann hier nichts Bedeutsames finden."

Shadis Blick bohrte sich für einen Augenblick in Yuugis Augen, bevor Humor in den seinen aufzuckte. „Wir sind noch nicht ganz an unserem Ziel angekommen, junger Auserwählter", antwortete Shadi ruhig und trat auf die Lehmziegelwand zu. Der Ankh um seinen Hals leuchtete auf und plötzlich erschien das Horus-Symbol auf der Wand, wie als Antwort auf eine stumme Frage.

Ihr Interesse geweckt, traten Yuugi und Yami Seite an Seite auf Shadi zu und wechselten einen Blick, als das Horus-Symbol ebenfalls golden zu glühen begann. Und auch das Millenniums-Puzzle gab nun einen hellen Schein ab, als reagiere es auf die Nutzung eines anderen Millenniums-Gegenstandes.

Um das Horus-Symbol bildeten sich in der Wand die Umrisse einer Tür heraus, welche Shadi öffnete und durchschritt. Yuugi blickte seine dunkle Hälfte ein wenig fragend an, doch Yami hatte auch keine Ahnung, wo Shadi sie hinführen würde. Gemeinsam passierten die Seelenpartner daher die magische Tür und fanden sich kurz darauf in einem scheinbar endlosen Raum wieder, welcher mit Statuen und anderen Zeremonialgegenständen gefüllt war. Vor allem jedoch dominierten Schränke voller Schriftrollen, Bücher und unzähliger anderer Manuskripte. Der Raum hatte Ähnlichkeit mit der Palastbibliothek, welche Yuugi und Yami in der Erinnerung des ehemaligen Herrschers gesehen hatten – doch war er anscheinend noch viel größer als das pharaonische Archiv.

„Eine Halle der Weisheit", murmelte Yami ehrfürchtig, während Yuugi und er sich in dem riesigen Raum umsahen.

„Ganz recht, mein Pharao", bestätigte Shadi, bevor er bedeutungsschwanger hinzufügte: „Und noch viel mehr als das. Wir befinden uns hier an einer heiligen Stätte, einer Quelle göttlichen Wissens...einem Ort uralter Macht. Hier werdet ihr Antworten finden auf die Fragen, welche Euch beschäftigen – und Hinweise für die Fragen, nach deren Antworten ihr noch suchen müßt. Willkommen, mein Pharao und junger Auserwählter, im Tempel des Thot."

tbc...

Da ist es endlich, das nächste Kapitel zu "Das Zepter des Ra"! Hat ja auch nur gut ein Jahr gedauert (schüttelt Kopf über sich selbst) (seufz) Sorry nochmals an alle, die auf dieses Kapitel gewartet haben - und ein großes Danke für die steten Erinnerungen, daß ich doch endlich weiterschreiben soll! (smile)

Im nächsten Kapitel: die Abenteuer von Fred und George...


	18. Die Abenteuer von Fred und George

**Kapitel 18: Die Abenteuer von Fred und George**

Während Yuugi und Yami durch Shadis Offenbarung des heiligen Tempels des Thot der Suche nach Hinweisen und vielleicht sogar Antworten für viele ihrer Fragen in Bezug auf ihr Schicksal einen großen Schritt näherkamen, waren Fred und George in Hogwarths einem Rätsel ganz anderer Art auf der Spur. Der Identität desjenigen, der ihnen seit einiger Zeit wieder und wieder die verschiedensten Streiche spielte.

Langsam aber sicher wußten die Zwillinge nicht mehr, was sie noch anstellen sollten, um den Spaßvogel zu finden, welcher ihnen so ‚übel' mitspielte – sie waren nämlich aller möglichen Arten von Scherzen ausgesetzt, welche eine Person als Täter vermuten ließ, die es an Kreativität und Humor durchaus mit ihnen aufnehmen konnte. Im Verlauf der letzten Tage hatten sich Fred und George mit der langsam wachsenden Erkenntnis konfrontiert gesehen, daß es anscheinend einer oder mehrere ihrer Mitschüler darauf abgesehen hatten, ihnen ihren harterworbenen Titel als größte Scherzbolde von Hogwarths abzujagen.

Jedenfalls hatte sich die Balance verschoben.

Dadurch, daß sie selbst jetzt laufend zu Opfern von einmal mehr, einmal weniger ausgefeilten Streichen wurden, hatten die zwei Brüder nicht mehr genügend Zeit zur Entwicklung neuer Scherzartikel für ihren Laden oder zur Erprobung neuer Erfindungen. Und das machte die Beiden einerseits neugierig, wer sich hier anscheinend auf ihrem Spezialgebiet mit ihnen messen wollten – andererseits trieb sie aber auch eine langsam wachsende Paranoia darüber an, welche Art von Mißgeschick sich ihr Gegner wohl als nächstes für sie ausdenken würde.

Die Serie der Mißgeschicke, die den Brüdern – sowohl einzeln als auch gemeinsam – seit gut einer Woche widerfuhr, riß gar nicht mehr ab. Es konnten harmlose Dinge sein: wie an dem Morgen, als Fred nach dem Duschen anstatt seiner mitgenommenen Kleidung nur noch den leeren Stuhl vorfand und er zuerst auch längere Zeit nach seinem Zauberstab suchen mußte, um sich damit neue Kleidung herbeizuzaubern. Die von ihm mitgebrachte Kleidung fand er erst in seinem Schlafsaal wieder, wo sie an ihrem gewohnten Platz lag. George kommentierte dieses Ereignis dahingehend, daß sein Zwilling seine Sachen einfach nur vergessen hatte - oder, daß jemand von den anderen Gryffindor sich halt einfach einen Spaß daraus gemacht hatte, die Sachen zurückzubringen. Aber Fred war sich sicher, daß niemand das Bad betreten hatte, während er sich dort aufhielt.

Doch während der nächsten Stunden sowie auch im Verlauf der folgenden drei Tage kamen ihm immer wieder – und in unregelmäßigen Abständen – auf merkwürdige Weise Dinge abhanden, welche er später an völlig anderer Stelle wiederfand.

George hingegen hatte während dieser Zeit mit einem Problem ganz anderer Art zu kämpfen. Durch welche Tür oder andere Art von Durchgang er auch trat, immer wieder fand er sich im Laufe eines Vormittags Aug in Aug mit Professor Trelawney wieder, wenn er in deren von schwerem Parfüm geschwängerten Klassenraum auftauchte. Kein Zauber half gegen diese ‚Verirrung' und George wurde jedesmal, wenn er fluchend vom Turm wieder herabstieg, ein wenig nervöser und beäugte paranoid jede Tür, durch die er gehen mußte. Es kam dem rothaarigen Gryffindor fast so vor, als würde Hogwarths auf einmal nur noch aus Türen und Durchgängen bestehen.

Zuerst hatten die Zwillinge Ginny sowie Harry und Ron – bei einigen der komplizierteren Streiche vielleicht auch noch verstärkt durch Hermine – als Täter im Verdacht. Schließlich hatten besonders ihre Geschwister oft als mehr oder weniger freiwillige Testobjekte für neue Erfindungen herhalten müssen. Und das Gryffindor-Trio hatte immerhin schon in ihrem 2. Schuljahr erfolgreich einen Vielsaft-Trank gebraut. Alles Indizien, welche es sehr wahrscheinlich machten, daß die vier Jüngeren beschlossen hatten, den Zwillingen ihre jahrelangen Streiche mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen.

Bald wurde Fred und George jedoch klar, daß ihre erste Vermutung ein Irrtum war. Zur Rede gestellt, machten die Reaktionen der ‚Angeklagten' deutlich, daß weder Ron noch Ginny oder Harry und Hermine hinter den ihnen zugestoßenen Vorfällen steckten. Ginny und Ron amüsierten sich köstlich und ohne jedes Mitleid darüber, daß es nunmehr ihre Brüder waren, welche jetzt auf der Empfängerseite eines ausgeklügelten Scherzes standen. Harry zeigte zwar zuerst einen Hauch von Sympathie für ihre Lage, konnte jedoch seine Belustigung ebenfalls nicht lange zurückhalten. Hermine hingegen meinte nur, es geschähe ihnen ganz recht; schließlich wären sie bei der Erprobung ihrer Scherzartikel auch nie zimperlich gewesen.

Nachdem sie die wahrscheinlichsten Kandidaten für eine ‚Racheaktion' von ihrer Liste streichen mußten, grübelten die Zwillinge eine ganze Weile darüber nach, wer es dann sein könnte, der ihnen ihren Titel abjagen wollte. Viele mögliche Personen wurden erwogen und ebenso schnell wieder verworfen – aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Die Slytherins hätten zwar den meisten Grund, ihnen die vielen kleinen und großen Streiche der vergangenen Jahre heimzahlen zu wollen, doch waren sich die Brüder nach eingehender Begutachtung der Natur der Scherze, die ihnen während der vergangenen Tage widerfahren waren, einig darüber, daß diese für die Slytherins als Täter zu harmlos waren. Kein Slytherin würde sich beispielsweise die Mühe machen, durch einen Verwandlungszauber oder –trank ihre Gestalt anzunehmen, nur um damit die Beiden zu verwirren, indem er sie aus bis jetzt noch ungeklärten Gründen an verschiedene Orte innerhalb des Schlosses lockte, ohne ihnen dann in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zuzufügen.

Was die Zwillinge jedoch wirklich nach und nach in eine gewisse Paranoia ausbrechen ließ, war die Tatsache, daß von Zeit zu Zeit jemand unbemerkt den Platz von einem von ihnen einnahm. Ihr Treffen nach der ersten Stunde bei ihrem neuen Geschichtsprofessor, das sie zu verschiedenen Zeiten an unterschiedlichen Orten für verabredet geglaubt hatte, blieb nicht das einzige dieser Art. Immer wieder stießen sie auf widersprüchliche Verabredungen. Glaubte Fred, sie würden sich für die Erprobung einer neuen Erfindung für ihren Scherzartikelladen an den Slytherins nahe der Kerker treffen, war sich George sicher, sie hätten sich dazu verabredet, in Hogsmeade neue Pläne zur Enttarnung des oder der Unbekannten zu schmieden.

Am unverständlichsten war es jedoch für sie, als sie einmal per Zufall feststellten, daß sich der Ablauf eines gesamten Nachmittags in ihrer Erinnerung vollkommen unterschied. Jeder von ihnen glaubte, zusammen mit seinem Zwilling an völlig verschiedenen Orten unterschiedliche Dinge getan zu haben – und beide konnten für ihre jeweilige Version Zeugen aufzählen, welche sich in ihrer Gesellschaft befunden hatten.

Zuerst hatten Fred und George nach dieser Art von Vorfällen befürchtet, jemand würde ihnen so geheime Informationen entlocken wollen. Schließlich war ihr Vater im Ministerium und die Weasley-Familie hatte enge Verbindungen zu Schulleiter Dumbledore, welcher wiederum neben Harry Voldemorts gefährlichster Gegner war. Jedoch hatten sie auch diese Vermutung nach kurzer Zeit wieder aufgegeben, denn keine der Fehlinformationen, die sie in dem Versuch, den Täter ausfindig zu machen, austauschten, wurde je benutzt – obwohl sie für die Personen, welche nach und nach in den Kreis der Verdächtigen aufgenommen und dann wieder verworfen wurden, von großem Interesse beziehungsweise Wert gewesen wären.

Es war für die Freunde und Geschwister der Weasley-Zwillinge ein wirklich seltsames Schauspiel, mitzuerleben, wie die Beiden von dem unbekannten Scherzbold an der Nase herumgeführt wurden. Vor allem Ron und Ginny konnten zuerst aber auch eine gewisse Schadenfreude nicht ganz unterdrücken, da sie aus jahrelanger leidvoller Erfahrung als Testobjekte ihrer älteren Brüder nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnten, wie es war, nicht zu wissen, wann der nächste Streich über sie hereinbrechen würde. Jetzt die notorischen Spaßvögel von Hogwarths, welche mit ihren Streichen über Jahre hinweg nicht nur die Schüler, sondern auch viele der Professoren in Atem gehalten hatten, einmal am anderen Ende von teils ausgefeilten Streichen zu erleben, war nicht frei von Ironie.

Als Harry, Ron und Hermine jedoch im Laufe der Tage bemerkten, daß sich Fred und George langsam wirklich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen begannen, daß hinter diesen Scherzen vielleicht am Ende eine doch nicht so harmlose Absicht steckte, beschlossen sie, die Zwillinge bei ihrer Suche nach dem oder den Tätern zu unterstützen. Und wenn auch nur, um diesen am Ende zu gratulieren, sollte sich das Ganze doch als Streich herausstellen.

Doch das wurde gar nicht mehr nötig.

Seit Beginn der Streiche war eine gute Woche verstrichen, als Fred und George eines Nachmittags eine Nachricht in ihrem Schlafsaal vorfanden, die sie neugierig machte. Auf dem Blatt stand in einer ihnen völlig unbekannten Handschrift folgende Botschaft: _Streich um Streich tat ich es euch gleich und führte euch irre, mein Gelächter war reich. Doch nachdem ihr so willig meine Scherze habt ertragen, dürft nach einem Preis ihr jetzt fragen. Wollt ihr wissen, was euch gebührt, ‚Duell' euch an den Anfang führt._

Die Zwillinge blickten sich zuerst verblüfft und auch ein wenig mißtrauisch innerhalb des Schlafsaales um, so als würden sie vermuten, ihr ‚Peiniger' hätte sich nur versteckt und würde nun jede Sekunde hervorspringen und sie auslachen, daß sie nicht in der Lage gewesen waren, herauszufinden, wer sie derart auf den Arm genommen hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und Fred las noch einmal die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Zettel.

„Ein Preis? Was für ein Preis?", murmelte der Rothaarige vor sich hin. „Ich will viel lieber wissen, wer derjenige ist, der uns so an der Nase herumführt!", grummelte er. Doch in George war die Abenteuerlust erwacht und er meinte zu seinem Bruder: „Vielleicht ist die Identität der Person der Preis, den wir erhalten, wenn wir dieses letzte Spiel mitmachen! Also laß uns dieses Spiel spielen – das wird bestimmt interessant!"

Fred nickte, gab jedoch zu bedenken: „Und was, wenn es sich hierbei um eine Falle handelt? Wir sind keinen Schritt vorwärts gekommen bei der Suche nach Hinweisen, um wen es sich handeln könnte!"

„Alle Streiche, die uns während der letzten Woche gespielt wurden, waren genau das – Streiche, Fred!", argumentierte George. „Ja sicher, mir wurde auch langsam unwohl, daß wir nicht einmal den kleinsten Hinweis finden konnten, wer der Verursacher war oder wie manche dieser Scherze überhaupt funktionieren können – andererseits war keiner der Streiche darauf ausgerichtet, einen von uns zu verletzen oder zu demütigen, wie ich es bei den Slytherins erwartet hätte. Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, daß einer von ihnen dahintersteckt. Es war ganz einfach nur…"

„… Spaß", vervollständigte Fred zustimmend. „Gut, laß uns also dieses letzte Spiel mitmachen."

Und als hätte der Zettel in seiner Hand die Zustimmung der Zwillinge gespürt, leuchtete auf einmal das Wort „Duell" darauf in warmem Gold auf und wenig später war der Schlafsaal der Gryffindor leer. Fred und George hingegen fanden sich in einem weitläufigen Raum wieder, der nur von einigen wenigen Wandleuchtern in flackerndes Licht gehüllt wurde. Die Brüder zogen alarmiert ihre Zauberstäbe, doch niemand griff sie an. Vielmehr erkannten sie kurz darauf, daß sie sich noch immer in Hogwarths befinden mußten.

„Der Raum der Wünsche", entfuhr es George verblüfft, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder senkte. „Aber… Harry und Ron sagten doch, sie hätten nicht…" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, daß sie es waren, George. Außerdem wissen nicht nur sie und wir von diesem Raum."

„Auch wieder wahr", seufzte George und ging dann weiter in den dunklen Raum hinein. Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, wurde der Raum heller, als weitere Lampen aufleuchteten. Auf diese Weise wurde deutlich, daß seine Dimensionen noch viel weitläufiger waren, als es das diffuse Licht zuerst hatte erscheinen lassen.

Und inmitten des Raumes erblickten die Weasley-Zwillinge eine geometrische Form, welche in 3 mal 10 Felder aufgeteilt war. Jedes Feld besaß die gleiche quadratische Form und zeigte eine Zahl von 1 bis 30. Der Anfang des Spielfeldes befand sich mit Feld 1 dort, wo die Brüder standen, dann erhöhte sich der Zahlenwert bis zu Feld 10 am anderen Ende des Raumes, bevor die aufsteigenden Werte in der zweiten Zehnerreihe wieder zu Fred und George zurückführten. Das Feld mit der Nummer 30 am Ende der dritten, letzten Reihe stellte daher anscheinend das letzte vor dem Ziel dar. Auf einige der Felder waren außerdem seltsame, den Brüdern unbekannte Symbole aufgemalt, welche in verschiedenen Farben glühten.

„Soll das etwa das Spielfeld sein?", fragte George neugierig, während er die Bedeutung der verschiedenen Symbole zu verstehen versuchte. Fred trat neben ihn und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend. Doch bevor wir uns an diesem Spiel versuchen, wüßte ich gern die Regeln, Bruderherz. Ein wenig Vorsicht kann schließlich nicht schaden…" Fred verstummte mit einem Blinzeln, als wie als Antwort auf seine Worte vor ihnen ein weiterer Zettel erschien. Dieser ähnelte dem ersten, den sie in ihrem Schlafsaal vorgefunden hatten und auch die Handschrift war die gleiche.

W_ollt siegreich ihr ans Ziel gelangen und dafür euren Preis empfangen, muß ein Ganzes entstehen aus der Summe der Teile – und dies auch noch in ziemlicher Eile! Doch Vorsicht! Nicht überall ist sicher stehen, manchmal heißt es Fallen zu umgehen. Auf einigen Feldern regiert des Glückes Macht, auf weitere gibt das launische Schicksal acht. Der Zufall bestimmt die Zahl eurer Schritte, sie so zu ermitteln ist vielerorts Sitte. Nun, wollt ihr versuchen, dies Spiel zu gewinnen? Dann tretet vor und laßt uns beginnen!_

„Nicht gerade die Art von Erläuterung, die ich erwartet hatte", grummelte Fred, nachdem er die Reime gelesen hatte. „Ein bißchen deutlicher hätte sich unser Spaßvogel schon ausdrücken können."

George lachte, als er den leichten Unmut in den Zügen seines Bruders lesen konnte, doch er nickte zustimmend. „Ja, wie es scheint, spricht ‚er' gern in Rätseln. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, was gemeint ist." Während er auf die verschiedenen Symbole auf den Feldern des Spielfeldes deutete, fuhr der Rothaarige fort: „Schau, die Symbole sind in drei Gruppen unterteilt. Eines der Symbole bedeutet also, daß sich dort eine Falle befindet…"

„Während das zweite Felder bezeichnet, wo ‚das Glück regiert', wie sich unser Unbekannter so poetisch ausdrückt", fiel Fred ein, als er die Gedanken seines Zwillings nachvollzog und ebenfalls den Sinn der Reime zu begreifen begann. „Und das dritte Symbol ist dann das, wo das Schicksal entscheidet. Hmm, ok, aber welches Symbol bedeutet was?"

„Das werden wir wohl nur dann herausfinden, wenn wir mitspielen", antwortete George, während er nachdenklich das Spielfeld musterte. „Aber ich vermute, daß eines dieser ‚Schicksalsfelder' das dort ist." Der Gryffindor deutete auf das Feld mit der Zahl 22 nahe bei ihnen, auf dem ein viereckiges Zeichen zu sehen war.

Fred runzelte verwirrt die Stirn; er konnte der Logik seines Zwillings nicht ganz folgen. „Wieso ausgerechnet dieses Symbol?", wollte er wissen.

„Schau doch, von dem Vierecks-Zeichen gibt es nur drei Felder, während die zwei anderen Symbole auf jeweils fünf Feldern aufgezeichnet sind", erklärte George. „Ich glaube kaum, daß es nur drei Fallen geben wird – vielmehr sind es wohl sowohl fünf Fallen- als auch fünf Glücksfelder. Eine Balance von Vor- und Nachteil, wenn du so willst. Daher bleiben drei Felder…"

„… wo der Zufall entscheidet, ob wir Glück oder Pech haben", nickte Fred zustimmend.

„Richtig. Also, wollen wir es versuchen? Ich bin gespannt, was unser Herausforderer an Fallen und Hindernissen gegen uns ins Feld schicken wird." George wippte unternehmungslustig vor und zurück, vom Ehrgeiz angestachelt, dieses neue Spiel erfolgreich zu beenden und damit ihrem ‚Gegner' zu zeigen, daß sein Bruder und er nicht vor dem Unbekannten zurückschreckten, sondern Hindernisse zu meistern wußten.

Fred ging es nicht anders als seinem Zwilling, daher trat er nunmehr mit zwei langen Schritten bis an das Feld mit der Zahl 1 heran. Am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes erschien eine übergroße Sanduhr, deren obere Hälfte völlig mit rotem Sand gefüllt war. Ein kurzes goldenes Aufleuchten umgab den Zeitmesser, bevor der Sand aus dem oberen Glas langsam nach unten zu rieseln begann.

Während die Brüder noch leicht verblüfft auf die Sanduhr blickten, war ein leises Klingen war zu hören, bevor auf Brusthöhe eine durchsichtige Pyramide vor Fred in der Luft erschien. Unschlüssig, welchem Zweck sie bei dem Spiel dienen würde, griff Fred nach dem Objekt. Dann zögerte er und zückte stattdessen seinen Zauberstab. Mit dessen Spitze tippte er vorsichtig gegen die Pyramide, welche daraufhin zum Leben zu erwachen schien.

Das durchsichtige Innere begann sich mit roten und weißen Schlieren zu füllen, welche ineinander übergingen, sich wie in einem lautlosen Tanz vermischten und wieder voneinander lösten. Das Schauspiel dauerte ganze fünf Sekunden, dann trennten sich die verschiedenfarbigen Nebelschwaden wieder und füllten stattdessen zwei Seiten der Pyramide mit Rot und zwei Seiten mit Weiß. An der Spitze der Pyramide erschienen eine „2" sowie ein goldener Pfeil. Der Pfeil begann sich von der Pyramidenspitze weg zu verlängern, bis seine Spitze oberhalb des zweiten Spielfeldes endete.

George hatte das Geschehen mit unverhohlener Verblüffung beobachtet, doch nun erinnerte er sich an eine der letzten Zeilen auf ihrem ‚Regelzettel'. „Der Zufall bestimmt die Zahl eurer Schritte", zitierte er, bevor er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln hinzufügte: „Anscheinend sind unserem Spaßvogel die Würfel ausgegangen, daß er zu solchen Methoden greifen muß."

Verstehen leuchtete in Freds Gesicht auf, als er die Worte seines Bruders hörte und er ging die wenigen Schritte bis zum zweiten Feld, wo er stehenblieb. Angespannt sah er sich um, neugierig darauf, was nun geschehen würde.

Doch er wurde enttäuscht, denn nichts Auffälliges passierte.

Stattdessen materialisierte vor George eine weitere Pyramide. „Anscheinend bin ich jetzt dran." Mit diesen Worten tippte George die Pyramide genau wie Fred zuvor mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an. Die Form füllte sich ebenfalls mit roten und weißen Nebelschwaden, die für ein paar Sekunden wild durcheinander tanzten, bevor sich dieses Mal drei Felder weiß färbten und nur eines mit Rot. „3", leuchtete es an der Spitze der Pyramide auf und der goldene Pfeil endete dieses Mal im Feld mit der Nummer 3.

George trat auf das Feld zu, welches eines der Symbole zeigte, über die er zuvor mit seinem Bruder gerätselt hatte. „Nun werden wir ja gleich sehen, welche Bedeutung dieses Zeichen hat", meinte er zu Fred, bevor er inmitten des Feldes stehenblieb.

In dem Moment, in welchem der rothaarige Gryffindor auf das Symbol trat, leuchtete das sternförmige Zeichen auf und in der Luft vor George erschien in goldenem Licht ein fremdartiges Wesen mit langem Haar und sanftem Gesichtsausdruck. Während George noch mit offenem Mund auf die Unbekannte starrte, beugte sie sich anmutig vor und reichte ihm eine Karte, die der Gryffindor ganz automatisch an sich nahm.

Dann tippte sie gegen seine Pyramide, bei der sich daraufhin drei Felder weiß verfärbten. Das Wesen verschwand mit einem musikalischen Lachen angesichts Georges verblüffter Miene wieder, während der goldene Pfeil aus der Pyramide des jungen Mannes nunmehr zum Feld 6 zeigte, welches George mit wenigen Schritten erreichte. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich zu Fred herum, der das Geschehen mit weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgt hatte. Dann nahm sich der Gryffindor jedoch wieder zusammen und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu seinem Bruder: „Nun, das ist doch mal eine wirklich interessante Art und Weise zu spielen. Auf jeden Fall wissen wir jetzt, daß der Stern ein Glücksfeld ist."

George nickte zustimmend, bevor auf die Karte blickte, welche ihm das fremde Wesen gereicht hatte. Sie zeigte ein Bein, das am Fußgelenk von einer dicken Kette gefesselt war. Aufblickend wollte der junge Mann von seinem Bruder wissen: „Ok, der Stern steht für Felder, auf denen wir einen Vorteil erhalten. Doch was soll ich mit dieser Karte anstellen?"

Fred zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn sie wichtig ist, werden wir schon erfahren, wozu sie in diesem Spiel gut ist. Wir haben ja gerade erst begonnen. Ich bin wieder dran."

Mit diesen Worten berührte Fred seine Pyramide ein weiteres Mal mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Wenige Sekunden später leuchtete eine „3" an der Pyramidenspitze auf und der goldene Pfeil endete im Feld mit der Nummer 5. „Oh, ein Schicksalsfeld", entfuhr es Fred, bevor er etwas zögerlich auf das Vierecks-Zeichen trat, welches das Feld beherrschte. „Mal sehen, ob das Schicksal mir geneigt ist."

Im nächsten Augenblick heftete sich nicht nur sein Blick gespannt auf das goldene Leuchten vor ihm, aus dem sich eine weitere fremdartig aussehende Figur herausschälte. Und dieses Wesen war noch ungewöhnlicher als das erste. Es war recht klein und trug vornehmlich schwarze Kleidung, wobei sein spitzer Hut anscheinend Flügel besaß. Das seltsame blauhäutige Geschöpf hielt einen roten Würfel mit schwarzen Punkten darauf in den Händen. Es blickte Fred für einen Augenblick direkt in die Augen, bevor es ein leicht schadenfroh klingendes Kichern ausstieß und seinen Würfel in die Luft warf. Dieser überschlug sich mehrmals während des Fluges, bevor er schließlich vor Fred auf dem Boden zu liegen kam.

Der Gryffindor beugte sich neugierig über den Würfel und sah, daß die Oberseite vier Punkte zeigte. Und als hätte jemand die gleiche Feststellung wie er gemacht, zeigte sich an der Spitze von Freds Pyramide eine „4" und der goldene Pfeil wies dem jungen Mann den Weg zum Spielfeld mit der Nummer 9.

Wo gleich die nächste Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Denn kaum hatte er das Feld betreten, leuchtete unter ihm das dritte – wellenförmige - Symbol auf, welches logischerweise das Zeichen für eine Falle war. Fred entwich ein erschrockener Aufschrei, als er plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und zu fallen begann. Er hörte im Hintergrund George seinen Namen rufen, doch bevor er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte, um damit einer eventuellen Gefahr begegnen zu können, endete sein Sturz auch schon wieder – und sogar relativ sanft.

Mit einem leichten Plumpsen kam Fred auf dem Boden auf und blieb erst einmal ein wenig benommen sitzen. Sein Herz hämmerte durch das unerwartete Geschehen wie verrückt und Adrenalin floß durch seinen Körper. Der Gryffindor blinzelte mehrmals verblüfft, bevor er sich langsam und vorsichtig wieder vom Boden erhob. Als er merkte, daß ihm außer dem Schrecken nichts geschehen war, atmete er geräuschvoll aus.

„Wow, das war vielleicht ein Schreck", murmelte er.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Fred?", klang die Stimme von George an sein Ohr und Fred blickte sich um – in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme seines Zwillings gekommen war. Und blinzelte. „Oh, zurück auf Anfang, wie?" Tatsächlich befand sich Fred nach seinem kleinen Abenteuer wieder am Start des Spielfeldes.

„Hey! Fred, alles ok mit dir?", wollte George wissen, als sein Bruder ihm nicht gleich antwortete.

„Ja, nichts passiert. Ich hab' mich nur ziemlich erschreckt, als es auf einmal abwärts ging", erwiderte Fred. George schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nur du. Das war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Falle." „Kann man so sagen. Doch unser ‚Regelzettel' sagte ja, ‚nicht überall ist sicher stehen'. Auch wenn bei dem Feld von _stehen_ ja überhaupt keine Rede sein kann, so schnell, wie der Boden unter mir nachgab."

Mit einem Seufzen fügte Fred hinzu: „Und jetzt kann ich wieder ganz von vorn anfangen. Na Halleluja."

„Jetzt haben wir alle drei Arten von Symbolen kennengelernt – ich hoffe nur, die anderen Fallen brechen nicht genauso plötzlich über uns herein." Fred starrte seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an: „George, ich habe nicht vor, jede der Fallen auszuprobieren, um das herauszufinden." Der Angesprochene zuckte die Schultern. „Es wird vom Zufall abhängen, ob wir die Fallen umgehen können oder nicht – ich würde, glaube ich, auch die Schicksalsfelder ganz gern vermeiden. Das hat dir den ganzen Schlamassel nämlich erst eingebracht."

„Richtig. Aber jetzt mach weiter, bevor unsere Zeit abläuft. Wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit vor uns, bevor wir am Ziel sind – und ich habe vor, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen. Und wenn ich noch dreimal wieder am Start lande", argumentierte Fred ehrgeizig nach einem Blick auf die riesige Sanduhr, durch die gleichmäßig Sandkörnchen für Sandkörnchen zu Boden rann.

George hatte der Meinung seines Bruders nichts entgegen zu setzen, daher tippte er seine Pyramide an und betete im Stillen, daß er nicht ebenfalls auf dem 9. Feld landen würde. Doch er hatte Glück, nur zwei der Seiten der Pyramide färbten sich weiß und der Gryffindor endete auf dem Spielfeld mit der Nummer 8. Einem weiteren Glücksfeld.

„Du hast das Glück gepachtet, Bruderherz", hörte George seinen Zwilling grummeln, bevor die Luft vor ihm golden flimmerte. Ein großer, dickbauchiger Krug erschien, auf dessen Außenseite ein grinsendes grünes Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Es wird von Zug zu Zug seltsamer", murmelte George und legte den Kopf leicht schief, als zuerst nichts geschah. Dann begann das Innere des Kruges zu leuchten und kurz darauf schwebte eine Karte auf den jungen Mann zu, welcher nach einem Moment des Zögerns danach griff. Das Grinsen des Gesichtes auf dem Krug wurde noch ein wenig breiter und zwei weitere Karten erschienen über dem Rand des Gefäßes. Diese waren jedoch offensichtlich nicht für George bestimmt, denn eine nach der anderen leuchteten die Karten auf und verschwanden dann mitsamt dem seltsamen Krug, während mit einem leisen Klingen eine „2" auf der Pyramidenspitze erschien. Feld 10 hieß also die nächste Etappe für George in diesem mysteriösen Spiel.

Da das 10. Spielfeld ein normales Feld war, nahm sich der Rothaarige die Zeit, die nunmehr zweite Karte anzuschauen, die er durch das Betreten eines Glücksfeldes erhalten hatte. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er das Bild auf der Karte, das einen Arm zeigte, um dessen Handgelenk eine dicke Kette geschlossen war. „Ich kapier' langsam gar nichts mehr", seufzte George laut auf, während er die erste Karte aus seiner Hosentasche holte, wo er sie für den Fall, daß er sie im Verlauf des Spiels benötigte, sicher verstaut hatte. Sie neben die zweite, soeben erhaltene Karte haltend, fühlte er seine Verwirrung zunehmen.

„Da bist du nicht der einzige hier, Bruderherz", ließ Fred verlauten, bevor er seinen nächsten Zug machte. Der junge Mann konnte ein Grollen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er wieder auf dem Feld mit der Nummer 2 landete. „Ich sag' es ja, du hast das Glück gepachtet, George", meinte er zu seinem Bruder. „Naja, wenigstens einer von uns sollte Glück haben. Mach schon, spiel weiter."

Wortlos folgte George der Aufforderung seines Bruders. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden färbte sich ein Feld der Pyramide weiß, die anderen drei Seiten rot. „Zu früh gefreut, würde ich sagen", sagte George angesichts des Symbols, welches ihn auf Feld 11 erwartete. Nachdem er das wellenförmige Zeichen für einen langen Moment mißtrauisch beäugt hatte, murmelte er: „Falle voraus", und versuchte sich für das Kommende zu wappnen. Doch da er nicht wußte, _was_ auf ihn zukommen würde, konnte er sich jedoch kaum vorbereiten.

Im nächsten Augenblick zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen und wich rasch zurück, als sich in Sekundenbruchteilen eine dunkle Gewitterwolke über ihm bildete, aus der goldene Blitze auf ihn niederzuregnen begannen. Die Blitze blieben im Boden stecken und trieben George Schritt für Schritt zurück, wollte er nicht von ihnen durchbohrt werden. Es kam dem jungen Mann wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Regen aus Blitzen schließlich endete und er sah sich mit großen Augen zu Fred um, der genauso geschockt von dem ‚Angriff' schien.

„Ok, ok, ich nehme alles zurück. Dein Glück hatte anscheinend ein Ende, George", murmelte Fred mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Wow. Dieses Spiel hat es wirklich in sich."

„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen. Und ich bin fast wieder da, wo ich vor zwei Zügen schon einmal war", meinte George, als er erkannte, daß seine Flucht zurück auf Feld 7 geendet hatte. Zwei Schritte vor und vier wieder zurück. Na toll. Das waren ja wirklich ‚Fortschritte', die sein Zwilling und er hier machten.

„Mein Zug", sagte Fred und tippte gegen seine Pyramide. Das Spiel der Nebelschwaden vollführte seinen Tanz, bevor sich dieses Mal alle Seiten der Pyramide weiß färbten. Das war neu – und offensichtlich das beste Ergebnis, das man erreichen konnte, denn statt einer „4", wie es Fred aufgrund der Anzahl der Seiten der Pyramide angenommen hatte, stand an der Spitze nun eine „5".

Während er der Spitze des goldenen Pfeils folgte, schenkte Fred seinem Bruder einen nachdenklichen Blick, als er bemerkte, daß sie auf dem gleichen Feld zu stehen kommen würden. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn das nervös. „Ich hab' kein gutes Gefühl dabei", flüsterte er – und bekam kurze Zeit später Recht.

Denn als er neben George stehenblieb, erschien hinter diesem auf einmal ein pulsierendes Portal und sein Bruder wurde rückwärts in eben dieses hinein gezogen. Fred konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sein Zwilling wie von einem unsichtbaren Sog erfaßt wurde und in das Portal hinein taumelte, welches daraufhin verschwand, Sekunden später am Start wieder auftauchte und George förmlich ausspuckte.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor taumelte etwas benommen, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand und sich umsah. „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr", grummelte George, als er realisierte, daß nunmehr er wieder am Anfang stand. Alle Erfolge, die er bis jetzt innerhalb des Spiels errungen hatte, waren umsonst gewesen. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz umsonst, denn mit einem raschen Griff in seine Hosentasche überzeugte sich George davon, daß sich die zwei seltsamen Karten, die er auf den Glücksfeldern erhalten hatte, noch immer in seinem Besitz befanden.

„Ok, zweiter Versuch", seufzte er auf und antwortete auf Freds „Sorry" mit einem Schulterzucken. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, daß uns anscheinend noch nicht alle Regeln mitgeteilt wurden. Und selbst wenn wir davon gewußt hätten, daß wir nicht zur gleichen Zeit auf einem Feld stehen dürfen – sondern uns sozusagen gegenseitig aus dem Spiel werfen – was hättest du dagegen machen wollen?" Nun war es an Fred, die Schultern zu zucken. „Auch wieder wahr. Anscheinend ist es gar nicht so einfach, hier schnell voranzukommen."

„Allerdings", nickte George, während er seine Pyramide mit dem Zauberstab antippte, um wieder ins Spiel zu gelangen. „Aber das macht es andererseits auch viel spannender – und am Ende viel befriedigender, wenn wir es endlich geschafft haben." Mittlerweile hatten sich – wie als Ausgleich dafür, daß er wieder am Anfang des Spiels stand – alle vier Seiten seiner Pyramide weiß eingefärbt, wodurch der goldene Pfeil an deren Spitze George den Weg zum Feld 5 wies. Dem ersten Schicksalsfeld.

George seufzte auf. „Wir lassen anscheinend kein Spezialfeld aus, Bruderherz. Mal sehen, wie gewogen mir das Glück gerade ist." Fred schenkte ihm nur ein leichtes Schulterzucken, bevor er beobachtete, wie sein Bruder das Schicksalsfeld betrat. Wieder begann die Luft für einige Sekunden golden zu leuchten, bevor das Wesen mit dem Würfel in der Hand ein zweites Mal erschien. Die Zwillinge bemerkten, daß es ein wenig anders aussah als vorher: nun trug es einen pinkfarbenen Hut mit schwarzem Band und weißen Flügeln sowie eine pinke Hose zu einem schwarzen Hemd. Außerdem war der Würfel in seinen Händen jetzt blau. Und sein Kichern, als es den Würfel schwungvoll warf, klang auch gar nicht schadenfroh, sondern eher ausgelassen.

Der Würfel überschlug sich mehrmals, bevor er auf dem Boden ausrollte und auf der Oberseite drei Punkte zeigte. „Anscheinend kriegst du dein Glück zurück, George", ließ Fred verlauten, als sein Bruder der Weisung des goldenen Pfeils folgte und die wenigen Schritte bis zum 8. Spielfeld zurücklegte. George nickte nur, durch die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten noch immer etwas mißtrauisch. „Ok, dann wäre ich wieder da, wo ich schon einmal war… mal sehen, ob ich es bald über diese Ecke hinaus schaffe."

Er verstummte, als der Krug mit dem grinsenden Gesicht vor ihm materialisierte, nachdem er das Sternzeichen auf dem Feld 8 betreten hatte. Doch anstatt wie erwartet erneut zwei Karten nacheinander über dem Rand des Gefäßes aufleuchten zu sehen, erschienen doppelt so viele Karten. „Vier Karten? Was denn, beim zweiten Versuch hat man mehr Glück als beim ersten Mal? Die Logik verstehe einer", wunderte sich George.

„Beschwer dich nicht, sondern geh weiter!" Fred schüttelte den Kopf über Georges Zaudern anhand der Tatsache, daß er nicht auf Feld 10 stehenbleiben sollte, sondern dieses Mal sogar bis Feld 12 gehen durfte. „Immerhin hast du damit die nächste Falle umgangen", fügte der rothaarige junge Mann noch hinzu.

„Ist ja gut, ich geh' ja schon", murmelte George und setzte seine Worte auch gleich in die Tat um, bevor er sich wartend Fred zuwandte, welchem er mit dem Verlauf der zweiten Zehnerreihe auf dem Spielfeld nunmehr wieder entgegen kam. „Wurde ja auch Zeit", grinste Fred seinen Bruder an und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Pyramide vor ihm, damit er auch wieder ein paar Felder weiterkam.

Doch als der Tanz der Nebelschwaden geendet hatte, waren alle vier Felder der Pyramide rot gefärbt und „0" leuchtete an der Spitze. „Wie jetzt! Aussetzen?" Fred verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das nenne ich jetzt aber wirklich nicht fair!"

George konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er seinen Bruder schmollen hörte. „Ungeduldig bist du heute ja gar nicht!", amüsierte er sich. „Du hast gut reden", grummelte Fred scheinbar genervt zurück, doch ein Lächeln stahl sich auch auf seine Lippen, während er meinte: „Anscheinend will es uns unser ‚Herausforderer' wirklich nicht einfach machen, seinen Preis zu gewinnen."

„Das ist ja auch nicht seine Aufgabe", erinnerte George seinen Zwilling mit einem Schulterzucken, bevor er einen kalkulierenden Blick auf die große Sanduhr am Ende des Spielfeldes warf. Etwa ein Drittel des Sandes befand sich bereits im unteren Teil der Sanduhr – und Sandkorn für Sandkorn rieselte unbekümmert davon, ob Fred und er vorwärtskamen oder nicht, abwärts.

„Ich bin wieder dran", murmelte der Gryffindor zu sich selbst und tippte an seine Pyramide. Und wie es schien, hatte Fred wirklich Recht, daß er derjenige von ihnen war, dem das Glück am meisten hold war, denn er durfte fünf Felder weiter und hatte damit schon über die Hälfte der zweiten Zehnerreihe hinter sich gebracht. Und war rechtzeitig vor dem nächsten Fallenfeld zum Stehen gekommen.

„Glückspilz", hörte George seinen Zwilling murmeln, während dieser seinen nächsten Zug machte und drei Felder vorwärts durfte. Kein Riesenfortschritt, aber immerhin war er nicht auf der Falle in Feld 11 gelandet. _‚Immerhin etwas'_, fuhr es Fred durch den Sinn. Sekunden später grinste er, als dieses Mal Georges Pyramide vier rote Felder und damit ein „Aussetzen" für seinen Bruder anzeigte. Damit war er schneller wieder an der Reihe, als er gedacht hatte. Das Grinsen verging dem Gryffindor jedoch schnell wieder, als er sah, daß ihn seine „3" auf das zweite Schicksalsfeld bringen würde.

„Ich lasse heute wirklich nichts aus", seufzte Fred und stählte sich innerlich für die Möglichkeit, daß er wieder kein Glück haben würde. Doch anscheinend wollte ihn das Schicksal dieses Mal für sein Durchhalten belohnen, denn das fremdartige, strengblickende Wesen, das vor ihm im goldenen Lichte erschien, musterte ihn nur für einige Augenblicke aus klugen grauen Augen, bevor es plötzlich entschieden nickte und dann mit dem rechten Arm auf das Feld mit der Nummer 14 wies. Einem Glücksfeld.

Fred neigte etwas verblüfft, aber dankbar, den Kopf vor dem fremden Wesen, das daraufhin ein bißchen weniger streng dreinblickte und wieder verschwand, während der junge Mann auf dem 14. Spielfeld zu stehen kam. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis erneut goldenes Licht erglühte und ein Wesen erschien, welches für die Brüder wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Tier und Maschine aussah. Fred erkannte, daß es sich um eine Schildkröte handelte, die eine Art Abschußrampe auf dem Rücken trug. Während er dieses neue, wiederum merkwürdige Wesen noch neugierig anstarrte – und dieses seinen verwunderten Blick regungslos erwiderte – wurde George ungeduldig, da er anhand des Standes der Sanduhr kontrolliert hatte, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch zum Erreichen des Zieles blieb. Mittlerweile befand sich bereits fast die Hälfte des Sandes im unteren Glas.

„Fred, beeil dich mal ein bißchen!", rief George seinem Zwilling zu. Als dieser ihm nur einen leicht hilflosen Blick schenkte, der soviel bedeutete wie _‚Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach hier tun?'_, wies George auf die Rampe auf dem Rücken der Schildkröte hin. „Ich denke, du mußt dort hinaufklettern und dich vorwärts schießen lassen."

„Schießen lassen? Bist du wahnsinnig? Ich brech' mir doch alle Knochen, wenn…", rief Fred ein wenig entsetzt aus; er war jedoch bereits dabei, sich innerlich für seine baldige Imitation einer menschlichen Kanonenkugel zu stählen.

„Das glaube ich nicht", hörte er seinen Bruder ihm beruhigend erwidern. „Bis jetzt hat uns keines dieser Wesen verletzt – selbst als wir die Fallen auslösten, blieb es bei dem Schreck wegen der Plötzlichkeit der ausgelösten Reaktion. Und du stehst immerhin gerade auf einem Glücksfeld, da wird dir wohl kaum etwas zustoßen, wenn du den Vorteil annimmst, der dir gewährt wird."

„Ja, ja, ja. Du hast leicht reden", grummelte Fred vor sich hin, während er begann, an der Schildkröte hinaufzuklettern, um schließlich am oberen Ende der Abschußrampe auf dem dortigen Sitz Platz zu nehmen. „Wünsch' mir Glück!", meinte er zu George, als die Rampe begann, sich für den Abschußvorgang zu spannen und daher unter Fred langsam zu Boden sank.

„Das hast du doch bereits!", grinste George frech zurück, der belustigt beobachtete, wie Fred ein wenig blaß um die Nase wurde, nun, da der Abschuß unmittelbar bevorstand. Innerlich gestand sich George jedoch ein, daß es ihm an Stelle seines Zwillings auch nicht besser ergangen wäre.

Dann war es soweit. Mit einem ominösen Klacken entriegelte der Haltemechanismus an dem Sitz auf der Abschußrampe und George beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Bruder von seinem Sitz katapultiert wurde und durch die Luft auf ihn zuflog. Zuerst dachte der rothaarige Gryffindor, daß Fred vor ihm oder vielleicht sogar auf seinem Feld landen würde – doch der Flugbogen trug den zweiten der Weasley-Zwillinge über George hinweg und dem Ende der zweiten Zehnerreihe des Spielfeldes entgegen. Anscheinend war eher das Feld mit der Nummer 20 Freds Ziel, ging George auf, als er den „Landeanflug" seines Bruders beobachtete.

Jegliche Sorge, die er sich über eine eventuell unsanfte Landung von Fred gemacht hatte, verflog in dem Augenblick, als George mitbekam, wie in der Luft über dem Landefeld ein Wesen erschien, das an ein braunes Fellknäuel erinnerte. Das Geschöpf stieß ein belustigt klingendes Quietschen aus, als es Freds Anflug betrachtete. Dann begann es sich plötzlich rasant zu vervielfältigen, bis sich wenige Augenblicke später aus den vielen, vielen Fellknäueln ein wolkenähnliches und flauschig anzusehendes Gebilde geformt hatte.

Mitten darin landete Fred kurze Zeit später mit einem aufgeregt klingenden Ausruf. Die ‚Wolke' erbebte ein wenig unter dem Aufprall des Rothaarigen, schloß sich jedoch sofort schützend um die Gestalt des jungen Mannes. Was wiederum die Annahme der Zwillinge untermauerte, daß der Schöpfer dieses Spiels ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen wollte.

George wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich sein Bruder langsam Kopf voran aus dem Wolkengebilde herausgrub und dann – noch völlig aufgeregt nach dem Abenteuer seines Fluges – mit glänzenden Augen auf ihn heruntersah. „Das war unglaublich, George!", sprudelte es aus Fred heraus. „Echt unglaublich cool! Die Beschleunigung war fast so rasant wie auf einem Feuerblitz!"

Angesichts von Fred Enthusiasmus – und der kompletten Kehrtwende zu wenigen Minuten zuvor, als sein Bruder noch alles andere als begeistert von seinem bevorstehenden Flug gewesen war – grinste George: „Und du hattest nicht nur einen guten Flug, sondern noch eine echt weiche Landung dazu!"

Fred nickte bestätigend, während der Adrenalinstoß langsam abebbte. „Ja, weich und fluffig. Mein herzlichsten Dank dafür. Du hattest also Recht: wer auch immer uns dieses Spiel durchlaufen läßt, hat nicht vor, uns dabei zu gefährden."

„Sag ich doch", murmelte George mit einem Augenrollen, bevor er die Stirn runzelte, als ihm etwas auffiel. „Doch ich glaube, du solltest langsam von deiner flauschigen Wolke Abschied nehmen." Fred merkte auf, als er diese Worte seines Bruders vernahm, doch dann sah er, was George meinte – das wolkenähnliche Gebilde verflüchtigte sich langsam, als eines der braunen Fellknäuel nach dem anderen verschwand. Höchste Zeit also, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen.

Fred richtete sich zu einer sitzenden Position auf und wartete auf den Augenblick, in dem so viele der braunen Geschöpfe, die seine Wolke gebildet hatten, unter seinen Füßen verschwunden waren, so daß er das Feld unter sich sehen konnte, bevor er mit einem kleinen Ruck vorwärts rutschte. Da er sich sowieso nur etwa einen Meter über dem Boden befunden hatte, war dieser Absprung nicht der Rede wert und Fred kam ohne Probleme auf.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte sich das Wolkengebilde aufgelöst und Fred wollte sich gerade ansehen, wo genau er jetzt auf dem Spielfeld gelandet war – als ihn ein Quietschen über ihm nochmals aufblicken ließ. Dort schwebte noch das letzte der braunen Fellknäuel, welches wohl auch das erste gewesen war. Ein weiteres Quietschen des Geschöpfs ließ Fred den Blick noch ein wenig höher heben, so daß er rechtzeitig nach der Karte greifen konnte, die auf ihn herabsegelte.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er diese für einen Moment, bevor ihm einfiel, daß George ja zuvor auch jeweils eine Karte bekommen hatte, sobald er ein Glücksfeld betrat. „Da ist ja die Karte", hörte er im gleichen Moment auch George sagen, als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich dachte schon, du kriegst keine."

Sich zu seinem Bruder umsehend, antwortete Fred mit einem Augenrollen: „Glaubst du etwa, diese sonderbaren Karten wären nur für dich bestimmt, Bruderherz? Sie sind an die Glücksfelder gebunden; wer zuerst eines davon betritt, bekommt die Karte. Fragt sich nur, welchen Zweck sie haben."

„Und ob wir daher jedes Glücksfeld betreten müssen, um am Ende zu siegen", fügte George nachdenklich hinzu. „Vielleicht sind diese Karten eine Art Schlüssel." Der Gryffindor seufzte kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wie auch immer. Jetzt bin ich erst einmal wieder an der Reihe."

Mit diesen Worten berührte er mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes die gläserne Pyramide vor sich, welche sich daraufhin wie gewohnt mit roten und weißen Nebelschwaden füllte. Nach wenigen Sekunden zeigten sich zwei Felder in Weiß und ebenso viele in Rot – George durfte also zwei Felder vorrücken. Damit kam er auf dem vorletzten Glücksfeld zu stehen und stieß erleichtert den Atem aus, da er die Falle auf Feld 18 umgangen hatte. „Mal sehen, wie sich mein Glück präsentiert – vielleicht ist es ja so aufregend wie deines eben gerade", sagte der Gryffindor zu seinem Zwilling, der ebenso neugierig wie George auf das wirkte, was nun geschehen würde.

Das goldene Licht, welches jeweils dem Erscheinen der Wesen vorausging, die sie belohnten beziehungsweise in die Falle lockten, verhüllte zuerst den Blick auf den Neuankömmling. Dann zuckte George ein wenig zurück, als er sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit einem goldenen Drachen wiederfand – dieser war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber dennoch eine ehrfurchtgebietende Erscheinung. Durch Charlies Faszination für Drachen waren die Zwillinge wie alle Mitglieder der Weasley-Familie bestens mit den Charakteristika dieser magischen Tiere bekannt, doch dieses Exemplar vor ihm konnte George keiner der ihm bekannten Arten zuordnen.

Ein aufforderndes Flügelschlagen machte dem Rothaarigen deutlich, daß er aufsitzen sollte – anscheinend würde auch er jetzt fliegen, jedoch auf andere Weise als Fred zuvor. Als er jedoch gerade Anstalten machte, vorsichtig auf den Rücken des Drachens zu steigen, wandte dieser ihm auf einmal den mächtigen Schädel zu und George sah, daß er eine Karte im Maul trug. Behutsam nahm George diese mit einem dankenden Nicken an das fremdartige Drachenwesen an sich, bevor er auf dessen Rücken Platz nahm.

Kaum hatte er sich einen Halt für seine Hände gesucht, hob der Drache auch schon mit einem schrillen Schrei und einem kräftigen Schlagen seiner Flügel ab. Für einen Augenblick schwebte er an einer Stelle, als warte er ab, bis sich George sicher genug fühlte, dann ging es los. Mit eleganten, sparsamen Flügelschlägen schwebte der Drache mit George auf seinem Rücken erst auf Fred zu, der ihnen bewundernd entgegenblickte, drehte dann zur Belustigung der Zwillinge eine Runde um diesen, bevor er schließlich das Feld 22 ansteuerte. Welches ein Schicksalszeichen trug.

„Oh je", stöhnte er auf, als er von dem Drachen absaß und diesem still für den Flug dankte. Der Drache stieß noch einmal seinen schrillen Ruf aus, bevor er in einem Schauer goldenen Lichtes verschwand. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, konnte George das Verständnis seines Bruders für seine Worte sowie dessen Zustimmung fühlen, daß die Schicksalsfelder ihn bis jetzt öfter Pech als Glück gebracht hatten. „Wir nehmen wirklich fast jedes spezielle Feld mit, nicht wahr?", hörte George Fred noch sagen, bevor sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Erstrahlen des Feldes richtete.

Aus dem Glanz des goldenen Lichtes materialisierte eine wiederum merkwürdig scheinende Gestalt, die das Aussehen eines Weckers mit Armen und Beinen hatte. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wer sich diese Wesen ausgedacht hat", murmelte der Gryffindor mehr zu sich selbst als zu Fred, der beim Anblick des weckerförmigen Wesens die Stirn runzelte und unwillkürlich einen Blick auf die große Sanduhr am Ende des Spielfeldes warf. Es wurde langsam knapp für sie, dachte der junge Mann, als er bemerkte, daß inzwischen gut über die Hälfte des Sandes bereits verronnen war.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde Freds Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Bruder und das Wesen gelenkt, das nun darüber entscheiden würde, ob sich George vorwärts oder rückwärts auf dem Spielfeld bewegen würde. Das Geschöpf machte durch seine bunte, runde Erscheinung eigentlich einen freundlichen Eindruck, doch wußten die Brüder, daß der Schein trügen konnte. Die Zeiger auf dem Bauch des fremdartigen Wesens standen beide auf 12, doch dann begann sich der größere von ihnen plötzlich rasant zu drehen. Rund und rund drehte sich der Zeiger, daß George beim Beobachten schon ganz schwindelig wurde – doch dann wurde der Zeiger wieder langsamer und blieb schließlich auf der 11 stehen.

Während sich die Zwillinge noch fragten, was nun geschehen würde, schien es fast, als würde das Wesen mit den Schultern zucken, bevor es plötzlich einen Stab in der Hand hatte und mit dessen leuchtender Spitze auf George zeigte. Dieser wich ein wenig zurück, doch es brachte ihm nicht viel, denn die leuchtende Energie konzentrierte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen in einem faustgroßen Ball, löste sich von der Spitze des Stabes und kollidierte mit ihm. Der Aufprall war nur ein sanfter Schubs, dann drängte der Ball aus Energie George jedoch unerbittlich rückwärts – auf ein Fallenfeld.

Als der junge Mann das bemerkte, stöhnte er auf. „Also wirklich! Dann habe ich ja jetzt alles in einem Durchlauf geschafft – erst ein Glücksfeld, dann Schicksal und zu guter Letzt eine Falle. Halleluja."

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden", versuchte Fred seinen Bruder aufzumuntern, erntete jedoch nur einen ungläubigen Blick. „Ich meine ja nur – es wäre schon ziemlich gemein, wenn die Falle dich jetzt zum Anfang zurückschicken würde, wo wir doch das Ziel schon sehen können", erklärte Fred seine Worte.

„Das heitert mich jetzt nicht gerade auf, Bruderherz", brachte George gerade noch hervor, bevor das wellenförmige Zeichen für die Falle golden zu strahlen begann, als diese sich aktivierte. George fühlte sich plötzlich an einen seiner ersten Züge erinnert, als er dabei zusah, wie sich in Sekundenbruchteilen über seinem Kopf goldene Energie sammelte, bevor urplötzlich Lichtblitze auf ihn zuschossen. Er machte sich bereit zurückzuweichen, doch war dies dieses Mal anscheinend nicht die Reaktion, die von ihm erwartet wurde. Das erkannte der Rothaarige daran, daß die Blitze – die sich kurz darauf als goldene Schwerter herausstellten – ihn einzukesseln begannen. Es dauerte nicht lange und George, der sich in die Mitte des Feldes zurückgezogen hatte, merkte, daß der Schwerterregen ihn in ein leuchtendes Gefängnis in Form eines Dreiecks einschloß. Anscheinend mußte er dieses Mal keine Felder zurückgehen, sondern wurde an Ort und Stelle festgesetzt.

„Wundervoll", grummelte er ein wenig entnervt über dieses Manöver vor sich hin, als das Bombardement aus leuchtenden Schwertern schließlich aufhörte. „Wirklich wundervoll."

„George, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte Fred von seinem Bruder wissen. „Aber sicher doch", gab der Angesprochene sarkastisch zurück, „Bis auf die Tatsache, daß ich ziemlich effektiv festgesetzt wurde und uns immer mehr die Zeit davonläuft, geht es mir prächtig."

„Hey, nicht gleich aufgeben! Wir haben noch gut ein Drittel der Zeit, die uns zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, übrig", gab Fred zurück. „Wir schaffen das schon! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir uns von irgendjemandem, der uns nicht einmal sein Gesicht zeigt, schlagen lassen!"

George, der sich sein leuchtendes Gefängnis neugierig betrachtet hatte, blickte bei den kämpferischen Worten seines Zwillings mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu diesem hinüber. „Ok, ok! Niemand hat etwas von aufgeben gesagt! Mach deinen Zug, damit wenigstens einer von uns von der Stelle kommt!"

Fred ließ den Worten seines Bruders Taten folgen, konnte jedoch seinerseits ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ihm das Ergebnis ebenfalls zum Schicksalsfeld 22 wies. „Oh klasse, das kann ja lustig enden", murmelte er vor sich hin, als er dem goldenen Pfeil von der Spitze seiner Pyramide folgte.

Skeptisch musterte er das – wie bereits bei George zuvor – aufgetauchte Wesen in der Gestalt eines kunterbunten Weckers, welches ihn seinerseits für einen Moment mit - so schien es Fred jedenfalls - stiller Belustigung ansah, bevor es seinen großen Zeiger ein zweites Mal in wildes Kreiseln versetzte. Obwohl ihm wie George schon beim Zuschauen schwindelig zu werden drohte, versuchte Fred, dem Zeiger mit den Augen zu folgen und spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare voller Anspannung aufstellten, als der Zeiger langsam austrudelte.

Sollte der Zeiger erneut auf der 11 stehenbleiben, würde er bei George auf Feld 21 landen und seinen Bruder damit an den Start des Spiels zurückwerfen. Fred war sich sicher, daß es ihnen in diesem Fall niemals gelingen würde, beide vor Ablauf der Zeit das Ziel zu erreichen. An der ominösen Stille hinter sich konnte Fred erkennen, daß sein Zwilling zu dem gleichen Schluß wie er gekommen war – sicher hingen Georges Augen genauso gebannt wie die seinen an dem langsamer werdenden Zeiger

Jetzt hing alles davon ab, wo der Zeiger stehenblieb.

Bange Sekunden verstrichen und dehnten sich für die zwei Brüder zu kleinen Ewigkeiten, als der Zeiger seine Kreise zog, auch wenn er nach und nach immer langsamer von Zahl zu Zahl weitersprang. Kurz vor der 9 war er schon bedenklich langsam geworden, quälte sich scheinbar zur 10 und dann zur 11, was Fred schon fast resigniert die Augen schließen ließ. Doch das leise Klacken belehrte ihn darüber, daß das Schicksal anscheinend gnädig gestimmt war, denn der Zeiger wanderte mit – wie es schien riesiger Anstrengung – weiter auf die 12 und sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Erst auf der 1 blieb er schließlich mit einem endgültigen Klacken stehen.

Fast eine Minute blieb es still zwischen den Brüdern, dann entließ Fred geräuschvoll den Atem, von dem er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, daß er ihn vor Spannung angehalten hatte. „Glück gehabt", murmelte er. „Puh, dieses Spiel kostete Nerven", fügte er noch hinzu, bevor er der Weisung des Wesens vor ihm folgte und ein Feld weiter nach vorn ging, woraufhin das Geschöpf verschwand.

Dieses Feld war ein normales Feld, wodurch Freds Zug beendet war. Doch als er sich zu seinem Bruder umsah, erkannte er anhand von dessen Gesichtsausdruck, daß das Fallenfeld für George vorerst wohl das Äquivalent für „Aussetzen" bedeutete. Diese Annahme wurde dadurch bestätigt, daß sich zwar die leuchtenden Schwerter auf der rückwärtigen Seite des Dreiecks, das George einschloß, auflösten, die restlichen zwei Seiten jedoch weiterhin den Weg nach vorn versperrten. Interpretierte er das Geschehen richtig, so hatte George noch zweimal auszusetzen, bevor er seinen nächsten Zug machen konnte, bemerkte Fred.

Nun, daran konnte er nichts ändern. Daher war es wohl das Beste, wenn er seine eigenen Züge schnell vollzog. Desto eher war sein Zwilling wieder im Spiel. Der Gryffindor tippte also seine Pyramide an und verfolgte aufmerksam das Spiel der zweifarbigen Nebelschwaden. Seine derzeitige Position auf Feld 23 war eine relativ sichere, da keine der Varianten des Ergebnisses ihn auf das letzte Fallenfeld vier Felder voraus befördern würde. Er konnte entweder eine 1, 2 oder 3 bzw. 5 bekommen. Oder er würde aussetzen müssen. Nach der ganzen Anspannung eben war das eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Kurz darauf stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln über Freds Züge, auch wenn er insgeheim gehofft hatte, daß er ein noch besseres Ergebnis erzielen würde. Mit einer „5" wäre er aller Sorgen um Fallen ledig gewesen, so jedoch gelangte er mit seiner „3" genau bis vor dieses Spezialfeld. Fred hoffte, daß sein nächster Zug nicht ausgerechnet eine „1" sein würde. Vorerst war jedoch ein Zug problemlos für ihn vonstatten gegangen – und es bedeutete auch, daß nun Georges Schwerterbarriere eine weitere Seite einbüßen würde, indem dieser ein zweites Mal aussetzte.

Im nächsten Moment schüttelte Fred halb belustigt, halb resigniert den Kopf, als nach dem Zuschauen beim Verblassen der zweiten Schwerterreihe vor George dieses Mal auch er aussetzen mußte und damit auf Feld 26 stehenblieb. „Damit wären deine drei Züge aussetzen gleich vorbei", rief Fred seinem Bruder zu, während er zusah, wie sich die letzten Schwerter ebenfalls in goldene Lichtpunkte auflösten und den Weg für George wieder freimachten. „Nach meinem nächsten Zug bist du dann wieder einmal dran."

„Wird ja auch Zeit", hörte er George grummeln. Der rothaarige Gryffindor tappte mittlerweile ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, da er endlich wieder mit einem wirklichen Zug an die Reihe kommen wollte. In der oberen Hälfte der Sanduhr befand sich nur noch ein kleiner Anteil Sand – ihre Zeit wurde langsam wirklich knapp.

Auch Fred hatte ihr Zeitlimit im Blick behalten und verschwendete daher keine weitere Sekunde mit Reden, sondern tippte wiederum seine Pyramide an, damit er weiterkommen würde. Angespannt wartete er, daß der Tanz der Nebelschwaden enden würde und hoffte dabei aus tiefstem Herzen, daß er nicht ausgerechnet jetzt noch eine „1" bekam und damit auf dem letzten Fallenfeld landete. Wer wußte schon, was bei dieser Falle geschehen würde? Bestenfalls würde er mehrere Felder zurückfallen, schlimmstenfalls vielleicht sogar an den Anfang des Spiels transportiert werden… und damit wäre das Spiel sicher verloren, da er dann nicht innerhalb der ihnen noch zur Verfügung stehenden Zeitspanne nochmals das gesamte Spielfeld überqueren konnte.

Fred schloß die Augen, als er sah, wie sich die Nebelschwaden langsam trennten und die vier Seiten der Pyramide zu füllen begannen. Einerseits wollte er das Spiel endlich zu Ende bringen, andererseits war er nicht sicher, daß ihm jetzt – so kurz vor dem Ende – das Glück noch hold bleiben würde.

Der Ruf seines Namens aus dem Munde seines Bruders ließ Fred die Augen wieder öffnen und zaghaft auf das Ergebnis seines „Wurfes" blicken – und dann seufzte er tief und voller Erleichterung auf. Eine „3" prangte groß über der Pyramidenspitze und der goldene Pfeil ging über das Fallenfeld hinaus bis zu Feld 29. Glück gehabt. Schnell legte der Rothaarige die wenigen Schritte zurück und stieß nochmals geräuschvoll die Luft aus, während er sich zu George umdrehte. „Ich habe es fast geschafft", rief er seinem Bruder mit neu erwachtem Enthusiasmus zu. „Mach, daß du in die Gänge kommst!"

„Du hast gut reden", erwiderte George mit einem leichten Grollen, bevor er seine Pyramide antippte. Genauso wie Fred wollte er endlich das Ende des Spielfeldes erreichen und erfahren, was für einen Preis sie für ihr Durchhalten dieses merkwürdigen Spiels erhalten würden.

Und wie ihn zu belohnen, leuchtete Sekunden später das beste Ergebnis eines „Wurfes" an der Pyramidenspitze und hieß George fünf Felder weiter auf das Feld mit der Nummer 26 vorrücken. Dem Feld, auf dem kurz zuvor noch Fred gestanden hatte. Anscheinend erhielten sie gerade eine Atempause – oder eine erste Belohnung. So kurz vor dem Ziel wieder an den Start zurückkehren zu müssen, da einer von ihnen den anderen hinausschmiß, wäre wirklich zu ärgerlich gewesen.

Fred hatte die gleiche Beobachtung wie George gemacht und schenkte ihm daher eine gehobene Augenbraue, bevor er zu seinem nächsten Zug ansetzte. Doch als die Schwaden roten und weißen Nebels schließlich im Verhältnis 1:3 die vier Seiten der Pyramide füllten, wurde klar, daß jetzt eine neue Schwierigkeit auf den Gryffindor wartete: er mußte entweder eine 1 oder eine 2 bekommen, um ins Ziel zu gelangen. Eine „3", wie sie auf der Spitze seiner Pyramide gerade leuchtete, brachte ihn jetzt nicht mehr weiter.

„Ich glaub' es nicht", seufzte Fred auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er zu seinem Zwilling sagte: „Unser Freund macht es aber wirklich spannend bis zum letzten Augenblick, nicht wahr?" „Allerdings", stimmte George vorbehaltlos zu. „Und das heißt, wir können uns immer noch gegenseitig aus dem Spiel nehmen…" Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre wirklich ziemlich gemein, finde ich. So dicht vor dem Ziel…" „Ist ja nicht so, als ob er auch will, daß wir unbedingt gewinnen", meinte George noch, bevor er seinen nächsten Zug einleitete.

Sekunden später fluchte er. „Also wirklich! Muß das denn sein?" Sein Zug brachte ihn auf das Fallenfeld, welches Fred übersprungen hatte. Kaum hatte der Gryffindor das Feld betreten, aktivierte sich die Falle auch schon. Doch dieses Mal begann nicht das Fallenfeld in goldenem Licht zu erstrahlen, sondern vielmehr eines der Felder hinter ihm. Bevor George noch einen weiteren Kommentar abgeben konnte, erschien in der Luft über Feld 23 in einem Lichtblitz ein neues der fremdartigen Wesen, welches eine lange Eisenkette mit einem dreizackigen Gewicht am Ende in der Hand hielt und diese auch sofort zu schwingen begann. In immer größeren Kreisen schwang die Kette, bevor das Geschöpf sie plötzlich warf – und sich die Eisenkette daher um Georges Hüfte wand und verhakte. Der junge Mann konnte gerade noch einen erstaunten, ahnungsvollen Blick mit seinem Bruder tauschen, bevor er auf einmal mit einem kräftigen Ruck zurückgerissen wurde.

George konnte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als er so unzeremoniell durch die Luft segelte – und dann ebenso plötzlich von kräftigen Armen aufgefangen wurde, bevor ihn sein „Fänger" wieder auf dem Boden abstellte, während sich die Eisenkette in goldenem Licht auflöste. Sekundenbruchteile später war auch das fremdartige Wesen wieder verschwunden und George konnte nur mit Mühe den Wunsch unterdrücken, wie ein kleines Kind trotzig mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen angesichts der Tatsache, daß er sich nunmehr wieder fast am Anfang der letzten Spielfeldreihe befand.

Es schien fast so, als wolle wirklich jemand verhindern, daß er das Ziel noch vor Ablauf der Zeit erreichte – wie als Ausgleich für das Glück, welches seinem Bruder zur Seite zu stehen schien. Dieser wußte nicht so recht, ob er über das Pech von George, ausgerechnet auf das letzte Fallenfeld zu kommen, lachen oder weinen sollte – wie sie schon früher gesagt hatten, nahmen sie zwischen sich anscheinend wirklich fast jedes Spezialfeld mit.

Apropos Spezialfeld. Freds Blick fiel auf das Feld 28, welches das fünfte Glücksfeld des Spieles war und der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn. Bis jetzt hatten sie stets beim Betreten eines Glücksfeldes eine dieser merkwürdigen Karten bekommen, von denen sie zwar noch nicht wußten, wozu sie gut sein würden, die ihnen aber dennoch sicher nicht ohne Grund ausgehändigt wurden. Was, wenn sie alle fünf „Glückskarten" benötigten, um das Spiel siegreich abzuschließen? Dann hing es von George ab, auf Feld Nummer 28 zu landen, denn er selbst war ja inzwischen darüber hinaus, sinnierte Fred. Wie wohl die Chancen dafür standen, daß sein Bruder ausgerechnet die nötigen Zahlen bekommen würde, um auf dem Glücksfeld zu landen? Fred wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen.

Daher tippte er nun, da er wieder am Zuge war, zum wiederholten Male mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes die geduldig vor ihm schwebende Pyramide an, um vielleicht dieses Mal die richtige Zahl zu erhalten, um das Spiel zu beenden oder wenigstens einen Schritt weiter Richtung Ziel zu machen. Und dieses Mal war ihm jemand gnädig, denn er bekam eine „2", was bedeutete, für ihn war das Spiel damit gewonnen.

Mit einem raschen Schritt überquerte Fred die Ziellinie, woraufhin ein melodischer Ton erklang und sich die Dunkelheit vor ihm erhellte. Ein riesiges, reich mit fremdartigen Zeichen verziertes Portal wurde sichtbar, das jedoch mit schweren Riegeln und Ketten verschlossen war. Fred war sich unwillkürlich sicher, daß es ihm oder George unmöglich sein würde, dieses Portal zu öffnen.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte er sich daher dem halbhohen Steinpodest vor dem Portal zu, auf dessen Oberfläche fünf gleich große, nebeneinander angeordnete Vertiefungen zu sehen waren, deren Zweck ihm im ersten Moment unerklärlich blieb. Dann fiel dem Rothaarigen jedoch plötzlich auf, daß die Vertiefungen genau die Größe der Karten besaßen, die George und er beim Betreten der Glücksfelder bekommen hatten – und dies bedeutete, sie würden wirklich alle fünf Karten brauchen, um damit das Portal öffnen zu können!

Rasches Schrittes kehrte Fred zur Ziellinie zurück und damit zu George, der seine Handlungen während der letzten Minuten vorerst ignoriert hatte, um stattdessen selbst weiterzukommen. Sein Zug hatte ihn jedoch wieder auf Feld 26 landen lassen, was George halb resigniert den Kopf schütteln ließ, weil er sich schon halb wieder im Griff der Eisenkette sah. Auch wenn ihm klar war, daß diese Möglichkeit nur eine 20prozentige Chance auf Eintreten hatte, war er inzwischen nicht mehr gerade sehr optimistisch, das Ziel noch innerhalb der verbleibenden Zeit zu erreichen. Der Sand in der großen Sanduhr war fast völlig durchgelaufen; nach Georges Schätzung blieben ihm vielleicht noch fünf Minuten, bis die Zeit vorbei war.

Daher blickte er Fred auch etwas entgeistert an, als dieser ihm zurief: „Du mußt eine 2 bekommen, George! Wir brauchen die fünfte Karte, um das Portal öffnen zu können!"

„Was für ein Portal?" Als Antwort wies sein Bruder hinter sich, wo George nunmehr ebenfalls das riesige Tor mit dem Steinpodest in Augenschein nahm. Von seiner Position auf dem Spielfeld her konnte George nicht genau erkennen, was es mit dem Podest auf sich hatte, doch wie Fred zuvor wurde ihm klar, daß sein Bruder und er nicht in der Lage sein würden, das Portal aus eigener Kraft zu öffnen. Dafür waren wohl die Karten der Glücksfelder nötig, von denen Fred nur eine erhalten hatte, während George bis jetzt drei besaß.

Und wenn sie wirklich alle fünf Glücksfeld-Karten benötigten, bedeutete das für ihn, daß er jetzt nicht nur nicht wieder eine 1 beim „würfeln" bekommen durfte, sondern auch keine „3" oder „5". Denn damit würde er zwar wahrscheinlich noch innerhalb des Zeitlimits die Ziellinie überschreiten, doch ihr endgültiges Ziel hätten Fred und er nicht erreicht. Alles hing jetzt davon ab, daß er eine „2" bekam.

„Das ist ja jetzt überhaupt kein Erwartungsdruck", murmelte George, während er die Pyramide berührte. „Komm schon, tu mir den Gefallen, ich hab' genug Rückschläge hinnehmen müssen", fügte der Gryffindor noch an die Pyramide gewandt hinzu, als könne er diese damit beeinflussen. Doch das Schicksal hielt ihn erst einmal noch hin – denn alle vier Seiten der Pyramide füllten sich mit rotem Nebel, wodurch George aussetzen mußte.

Ein angespanntes Grollen entfuhr dem jungen Mann und auch Fred trat ungeduldig auf der Stelle, während er aus den Augenwinkeln der Sanduhr immer wieder nervöse Blicke zuwarf. Ungerührt von der Anspannung der Brüder verrann Sandkorn um Sandkorn – und in der oberen Hälfte war nur noch ein sehr geringer Rest von ihnen übrig.

Höchste Eisenbahn also, um das Spiel zu beenden.

Mit einem tiefen Atemholen hob George den Zauberstab, als seine Pyramide nach einigen Sekunden des Wartens wieder vor ihm erschien und damit deutlich machte, daß er wiederum an der Reihe war. Gedanklich die Daumen drückend, aktivierte der Gryffindor ein weiteres Mal den Tanz der Nebelschwaden und murmelte leise vor sich hin: „Eine Zwei, eine Zwei, eine Zwei… bitte, eine Zwei."

George war so auf sein leises Mantra konzentriert, daß ihm fast entgangen wäre, daß das Daumendrücken anscheinend geholfen hatte – an der Spitze der Pyramide leuchtete es, das gewünschte Ergebnis: „2". Und der goldene Pfeil zeigte auf das letzte Glücksfeld.

„Ja! Sehr gut!", hörte George seinen Zwilling begeistert ausrufen. „Es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, daß mal zu unseren Gunsten entschieden wird", fügte Fred noch hinzu, während er George dabei beobachtete, wie dieser mit raschen Schritten das Feld 28 betrat, so als fürchte er, sonst werde noch etwas dazwischen kommen.

Doch niemand hinderte George daran, seinen Preis – die fünfte und letzte Karte – von dem blonden Wesen in einem pink-hellblauem Kleid und spitzem Hut entgegenzunehmen. Das Mädchen überreichte ihm – angesichts seiner offenkundigen Erleichterung über das Erreichen dieses wichtigen Feldes lächelnd – die Karte mit der linken Hand, bevor sie das Zepter in der Rechten hob. Pinkfarbenes Licht sammelte sich um die Kugel an dessen Spitze, umhüllte dann George wie eine sanfte Umarmung, hob ihn empor und ließ ihn über die Ziellinie schweben.

Und kaum hatten die Füße des jungen Mannes den Boden wieder berührt, rieselten auch die allerletzten Sandkörner unter dem Hall dumpfer Gongschläge in die untere Hälfte der Sanduhr. George hatte das Spiel wirklich in allerletzter Sekunde noch beendet. Als das blonde Mädchen mit dem spitzen Hut die deutliche Erleichterung der Zwillinge angesichts dieses knappen Sieges sah, warf sie ihnen mit lachenden blauen Augen noch eine Kußhand zu, bevor auch sie in einem goldenen Lichterregen verschwand.

George blies die Wangen auf. Sein „das war wirklich knapp" wurde von seinem Bruder mit den Worten erwidert: „Wer von uns hat sich denn Zeit gelassen, bis es sich nur noch um Sekunden handelte? Wolltest es unbedingt spannend machen, was?" „Als wenn ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte", meinte George.

Sich durch die kurzen roten Haare fahrend, fügte er hinzu: „Ok, weiter im Text. Wie müssen wir die fünf Karten nutzen, um das Portal zu öffnen?" Bei seinen Worten hatte George gleichzeitig in seine Hosentasche gegriffen und die drei Karten hervorgeholt, welche er schon in früheren Teilen des Spiels bekommen hatte. Zusammen hatte er also vier der fünf nötigen Karten erhalten.

„Komm mit, ich denke ich weiß schon, wie wir sie einsetzen müssen", sagte Fred, während er sich gleichzeitig herumdrehte und zu dem Steinpodest zurückkehrte. „Siehst du hier die Vertiefungen? Es sind fünf, und sie sind genau groß genug, um die Karten darin abzulegen."

George war bei den Worten seines Bruders an dessen Seite getreten und musterte die Vertiefungen für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Ok, einen Versuch ist es allemal wert", stimmte er Fred zu und ließ gleich Taten folgen. Nacheinander legte er alle vier Karten in die Vertiefungen, während Fred zum Schluß seine fünfte Karte hinzufügte. Aufmerksam beobachten die Brüder das Portal. Ob sich dieses nun für sie öffnen würde und sie den angekündigten Preis in Empfang nehmen konnten?

Doch nichts geschah. Enttäuschung zeichnete die Gesichter der Zwillinge, als all ihre Mühen und ihr Einsatz während des Spiels völlig umsonst schienen. „Das ist nicht fair", entfuhr es George. „Wir haben alle Hindernisse überwunden, die fünf Glücksfelder-Karten eingesammelt – und trotzdem öffnet sich das Portal nicht?"

Auch Fred runzelte die Stirn, doch dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf die fünf Karten. Nachdenklich biß er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er herauszufinden versuchte, was sie falsch gemacht haben könnten. Und als er die Abbilder auf den Karten näher betrachtete, fiel ihm etwas auf. Auf zwei der Karten waren Arme abgebildet, und ebenso auf zwei weiteren Karten zwei Beine. Die fünfte Karte zeigte ein Gesicht.

Vielleicht lag es an der Anordnung! George und er hatten die fünf Karten einfach nacheinander in den Vertiefungen platziert, ohne auf eine bestimmte Reihenfolge zu achten. Doch anscheinend war diese wichtig. Fred rollte gedanklich die Augen – ihr Herausforderer machte die Sache wirklich bis zum Letzten spannend.

Er griff nach der Karte mit dem Gesicht und tauschte sie mit der, welche zuvor in der Mitte der Reihe gelegen hatte. Diese wiederum, welche bei genauerer Betrachtung einen linken Arm zeigte, platzierte Fred dann links des Gesichtes, sowie ganz links außen die Karte des linken Beins.

George war seinem Gedankengang offensichtlich gefolgt und hatte ebenfalls begriffen, daß die Anordnung der Karten von Bedeutung war. Als Fred jedoch den rechten Arm rechts neben dem Gesicht platzierte, hielt ihn sein Bruder auf einmal auf und meinte: „Warte, Fred. Die Anordnung ist noch immer falsch – wir müssen miteinbeziehen, daß wir ja die Figur, die sich aus den Karten bilden läßt, spiegelverkehrt sehen. Der linke Arm und das linke Bein müssen daher rechts der Karte mit dem Gesicht liegen…"

„… und das rechte Bein sowie der rechte Arm dann links des Gesichts", vervollständigte Fred den Satz und tauschte rasch die Karten dementsprechend aus. „So, jetzt müßte es aber richtig sein", meinte er dann und blickte erwartungsvoll auf.

Und dieses Mal wurden die Brüder auch nicht enttäuscht. Während die fünf Karten in den Vertiefungen des Steinpodests eine nach der anderen aufleuchteten, erschienen in gleicher Reihenfolge vor dem Portal größere Abbilder der Gliedmaßen auf den Karten. Erst ein riesiger, muskelbepackter rechter Arm. Ein ebenso kräftig wirkendes rechtes Bein. Dann die Entsprechungen für die linke Seite des sich bildenden Körpers. Und zuletzt erschien aus dem goldenen Licht ein streng blickendes, fast bedrohlich anmutendes Gesicht.

Das Wesen war in seiner Vollständigkeit Ehrfurcht einflößend, wie es golden schimmernd und riesig vor dem nun wesentlich kleiner wirkenden Portal aufragte und schweigend auf Fred und George niederblickte, welche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurückstarrten. Für mehrere lange Momente bewegte sich keiner von ihnen, dann wandte sich das riesige Geschöpf plötzlich schweigend um und trag auf das Portal zu. Mit seinen gewaltigen Händen griff es nach den Ketten, die das Portal verschlossen und zerbrach diese mit fast achtlos scheinender Leichtigkeit. Zuletzt hob es mühelos die schweren Riegel an, woraufhin sich die Tore des Portals zu öffnen begannen.

Die Zwillinge hatten dem Geschehen atemlos und völlig gebannt von diesem Geschöpf zugesehen.

‚_Hagrid würde dieses seltsame Wesen sicher lieben'_, fuhr es George durch den Sinn. _‚Es ist gewaltig, furchteinflößend anzusehen und wenn es real wäre, ein sicher nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner. Zu unserem Glück scheint es uns wohlgesonnen zu sein… jedenfalls zeigte sich, daß die fünf Karten wirklich eine Bedeutung hatten. Fred oder mir wäre es nie gelungen, die dicken Ketten förmlich zerbröseln zu lassen oder die Riegel anzuheben, als wären sie leicht wie Papier.'_

„Das ist echt cool", murmelte auch Fred völlig fasziniert von dem Geschehen. „Das ganze Spiel war vollkommen anders als jedes Spiel, welches mir bis jetzt untergekommen ist – doch diese seltsamen Wesen, welche immer auftauchten, waren eindeutig das Beste an der ganzen Sache. Unser Herausforderer hat anscheinend sehr viel Phantasie, um das alles zu erschaffen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, daß ich froh bin, ihm", hier deutete Fred auf das goldene Wesen, das gerade die Tore des Portals soweit aufzog, damit jemand hindurchtreten konnte, „nicht in natura zu begegnen. Das wäre ein ziemlich beängstigendes Zusammentreffen, meinst du nicht?"

Da die letzten Worte an ihn gerichtet waren, nickte George bestätigend, da diese genau seinen Gedankenverlauf widerspiegelten. „Ich hab' gerade das Gleiche gedacht, Fred. Hagrid wäre allerdings sicher begeistert von einem derartigen Treffen." Unwillkürlich schüttelte sich der Gryffindor. „Gut, daß es dazu nicht kommen wird… auch wenn dieses Spiel sicher ein Verkaufsschlager wäre."

Keiner der Zwillinge hatte bisher in der Zaubererwelt Wesen wie die während des gerade von ihnen gewonnenen Spiels gesehen, daher war es ihnen nicht zu verdenken, daß sie annahmen, die Geschöpfe und Effekte, welche sie erlebt hatten, entsprängen überbordender Phantasie. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie erkennen würden, daß sie mit ihrer Annahme völlig falsch gelegen hatten und es Duel Monster wirklich gab.

Vorerst beeilten sie sich jedoch unwillkürlich, ihrem „Pförtner" dafür zu danken, daß er ihnen das Portal geöffnet hatte, als sich das goldfarbene Wesen nach vollbrachter Tat wieder zu ihnen umwandte. Das strenge Gesicht des Geschöpfs zeigte keinerlei Regung angesichts ihrer Dankesworte, doch die Zwillinge konnten spüren, daß ihre Handlung wohlwollend registriert worden war. Dann verschwand die riesige Gestalt wie auch die vorherigen in einer Wolke goldener Lichtpunkte und ließ Fred und George allein vor den geöffneten Portaltüren zurück.

Die Brüder warfen noch einen langen Blick auf das Spielfeld zurück, welches sie während der letzten Stunde in solch interessanter Weise beschäftigt hatte – das Ziel zu erreichen war für die Beiden wirklich eine nicht zu unterschätzende Herausforderung gewesen. Beide jungen Männer waren insgeheim wirklich sehr neugierig, wer hinter all dem steckte – die Person wäre ein geeigneter Partner für sie bei ihren Scherzen. Immerhin war es ihr gelungen, sie unerkannt während einer ganzen Woche mit den verschiedensten Streichen zu ‚plagen'.

„Komm jetzt, laß uns gehen und unseren Preis in Empfang nehmen", meinte George zu seinem Bruder, während er ihn mit sich in Richtung des offenen Portals zu ziehen begann. Fred grummelte ein wenig angesichts der etwas unsanften Behandlung, widersetzte sich jedoch nicht, da er ebenso neugierig auf die Art ihres Preises war.

„Ich komme ja schon", erwiderte er, bevor er schließlich sogar als Erster durch die weit aufgezogenen Portaltüren schritt, dicht gefolgt von George. Kaum hatten sie das Tor durchschritten, schloß sich dieses wieder hinter ihnen – mit einer angesichts seiner Größe erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit und Lautlosigkeit. Dunkelheit umgab die Zwillinge, nachdem der Durchgang sich geräuschlos wieder völlig geschlossen hatte.

Aufgeschreckt und ein wenig nervös zückten Fred und George angesichts dieser unerwarteten Situation ihre Zauberstäbe und hielten diese abwehrbereit vor sich. Fred flüsterte wenige Augenblicke später einen Lumos-Zauber, damit sie ihre Umgebung besser erkennen konnten – doch der Lichtkegel reichte nicht so weit, wie sie es sonst von der Stärke des Lichtzaubers gewohnt waren. Nur knapp drei Meter im Radius um sie herum erhellte sich die Dunkelheit, dahinter herrschte totale Schwärze und die Zwillinge bekamen das Gefühl, daß in eben jener Schwärze Kreaturen lauerten, denen sie lieber nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen wollten.

Bevor sie jedoch wirklich ängstlich werden konnten, regte sich etwas in der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen und eine Hand landete jeweils auf ihrer rechten Schulter. Die Brüder wollten sich instinktiv umwenden, um die Personen in Augenschein zu nehmen, die von hinten an sie herangetreten waren – doch seltsamerweise konnten sie sich nicht bewegen.

‚_Gut gemacht, junger Zauberer'_, hörte Fred eine tiefe, raue Stimme in seinen Gedanken erklingen. _‚Ich werde dir zur Seite stehen, solltest du je Hilfe benötigen.' _

George hatte ein ganz ähnliches Erlebnis, da ihm jemand mental versicherte: _‚Ihr habt diese Prüfung bestanden, daher ist dir von nun an in jeglicher Gefahr mein Schutz gewiß, Zauberlehrling.'_

In beiden Gryffindor regte sich angesichts dieser lobenden Worte ein Gefühl des Stolzes – so als hätten sie etwas ganz Bestimmtes geschafft, dessen ganze Bedeutung sie zwar noch nicht logisch erfassen, aber doch bereits spüren konnten. Als hätte das Spiel einen tieferen Sinn gehabt, von dem sie nur noch keine Ahnung hatten.

Bevor sie jedoch dazu kamen, den Verursachern des gedanklichen Lobes Fragen zu stellen, spürten die Brüder, wie sich die Hände von ihren Schultern wieder zurückzogen – bevor etwas Rechteckiges vor ihren Augen Richtung Boden zu schweben begann. Sowohl Fred als auch George griffen instinktiv danach und hielten gleich darauf den jeweiligen Gegenstand in den Händen – Karten.

„Schon wieder Karten?", entfuhr es George verblüfft, während er die in seiner Hand stirnrunzelnd musterte, als würde sich ihm dadurch der Grund erschließen, aus dem sowohl er als auch sein Bruder erneut Karten erhielten, auf denen diese fremdartigen Wesen abgebildet waren.

Bevor Fred jedoch dazu kam, ihm zu antworten oder selber eine Frage zu stellen, wurde die Dunkelheit um sie herum mit einem Schlag von einem Lichtblitz erhellt. Geblendet von dem plötzlichen Schein hoben die Brüder unwillkürlich die Arme vor die Augen, um diese zu schützen. Und als sie wenig später die Augen wieder öffneten, erkannten sie voller Verwunderung, daß sie sich wieder im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Jungen befanden. Dort, wo das ganze Abenteuer seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

„Das war es also?", entwich es Fred etwas konsterniert. „Wir machen das Spiel mit, gewinnen in letzter Sekunde – und erfahren dennoch nicht, wer hinter allem steckt? Alles, was wir vorweisen können, sind…"

„Die Karten", vervollständigte George wesentlich ruhiger.

Er hatte die Karte, welche er erhalten hatte, in den letzten Sekunden ausgiebig betrachtet und auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht hätte erklären können, warum er so fühlte, so war er doch instinktiv sicher, daß die Karte in seiner Hand sehr viel wertvoller war, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Und dann war da noch das mentale Versprechen von Hilfe, sollte er je in Gefahr geraten.

George wußte nicht, welcher Zauber in Kraft getreten war, als Fred und er nach dem Ende des Spiels durch das Portal schritten – doch der Preis, den sie erhalten hatten, war besser, als nur die Identität ihres Herausforderers zu erfahren. Irgendwie würden sie schon herauskriegen, wer die Person war.

„Was hast du?", fragte in diesem Moment Fred. Der Rothaarige hatte sich ebenfalls ein wenig beruhigt und legte nun fragend den Kopf ein wenig schief, während er auf eine Antwort seines Zwillings wartete. „Du bist so ruhig, nachdem wir nicht einmal erfahren haben, wer uns die letzte Woche an der Nase herumgeführt hat."

„Ich glaube, diese Karten bergen einen Zauber", meinte George sinnend. „Bevor sie auftauchten, hat mir jemand versprochen, mich bei Gefahr zu beschützen und …" Der junge Mann brach ab, als Fred sichtlich aufmerkte und dann ausrief: „Bei mir war es ganz genauso! Eine Stimme sagte, sie werde mir zu Seite stehen, sollte ich Hilfe benötigen."

Der Gryffindor schwieg, bevor es in seinen Augen aufblitzte und er nachdenklich anmerkte: „Du denkst, unser Preis ist ein personalisierter Schutzzauber? Das wäre wirklich nicht schlecht – doch diese Art von Zauber ist schwierig, George, sehr schwierig sogar! Ich wüßte auf Anhieb niemanden, der sie so gut beherrscht, daß er sie zum Preis für ein Spiel machen würde."

„Ich auch nicht", gab George zu. „Doch das ist die beste Erklärung, die mir im Augenblick einfällt. Ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht in seiner Rede, denn die Tür zum Schlafsaal flog auf und Ron kam herein, gefolgt von Harry. „Hier treibt ihr euch also herum!", entwich es Ron in deutlich irritiertem Tonfall, bevor er wissen wollte: „Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit? Wir suchen euch schon den halben Nachmittag! Erst wollt ihr unsere Hilfe, um aufzuklären, wer euch Streiche spielt – und dann verschwindet ihr ohne ein Wort!"

Harry hatte während Rons Tirade den Schlafsaal kurz wieder verlassen und kam nun mit Hermine und Ginny im Schlepptau auf die drei Weasley-Brüder zu. Ein wenig besorgt musterte er die Zwillinge. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Ron hat Recht, wir haben bestimmt das halbe Schloß nach euch abgesucht, nachdem ihr verschwunden wart. Wir hatten schon Sorge, einer der Streiche wäre weniger glimpflich ausgegangen als die der letzten Tage…"

Harrys Stimme verklang, doch nicht nur er blickte Fred und George nunmehr wirklich neugierig ob einer Erklärung dafür an, wo sie sich während der letzten Stunden aufgehalten hatten.

Die Zwillinge tauschten schweigend einen Blick und beschlossen dann, ihren Geschwistern sowie Harry und Hermine zu erzählen, was ihnen wiederfahren war. Vielleicht konnte einer der Vier dazu beitragen, das Rätsel der Karten zu lösen und damit den Verursacher der Streiche herauszufinden – und außerdem war das Spiel schließlich laut ihrem Spaßvogel der letzte Streich gewesen, den er ihnen zu spielen gedachte.

tbc...

AN: Es ist geschafft! Dieses Kapitel hat mich echt Nerven gekostet, doch jetzt ist es eigentlich so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe! Ich hoffe, mir sind in der - wirklich langen - Zwischenzeit nicht alle Leser/innen abhanden gekommen? (*hoffnungsvoll blick*)

Dragon's Angel


End file.
